Le Bannissement
by Wynzar
Summary: Harry a été exilé du monde des sorciers alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans. Un an plus tard, Hermione le cherche pour une raison inconnue mais Harry est devenu renfermé et mysterieux... R & R
1. Chapitre 1 : La douleur du Souvenir

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, c'est ma première fiction, donc si vous avez des remarques quelconques ou importantes, dites-le -)

Sinon, je vous souhaite une...

Bonne Lecture

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 1 : La douleur du souvenir

Hermione était désespérée… Harry était introuvable. Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle le cherchait inlassablement, sans perdre espoir… Depuis son exil, il était introuvable. Elle savait que son exil du monde des Sorciers signifiait pour lui la destruction du lieu où il avait eu une vie heureuse, ou du moins la plus heureuse que lui permettait sa vie. Voldemort avait été détruit. _Sinon, personne n'aurait pensé à exiler la personne qui pouvait les sauver mais, une fois le danger écarté, il n'était qu'inutile et encombrant pour certains sorciers…_pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle se rappelait encore du jugement, ou plutôt, du faux jugement qu'Harry avait reçu. Il n'avait pu que subir face au Conseil de Justice.

Flash Back

La salle était silencieuse, l'angoisse était presque palpable. Harry était seul, assis face au Conseil présidé par Cornelius Fudge. Il avait prononcé les terribles mots de sa sentence avec haine :

- Harry Potter, pour avoir tué sans remord Draco Malfoy ainsi que Digore Wallace, pour avoir prononcé à plusieurs reprises les sortilèges impardonnables, votre sentence sera l'emprisonnement à vie à la prison de haute sécurité d'Azkaban…

Harry était pâle, on pouvait lire son angoisse, sa peur, mais aussi son désespoir sur son visage. Mais, tout le monde lui tournait le dos. 

- Mais ! pour votre contribution à la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de votre jeune âge, nous avons décidé de vous exiler du monde des sorciers. Vous serez considéré comme un Hors-la-loi si vous revenez dans notre monde.

Harry avait eu un léger soupir de soulagement, mais il savait ce que la sentence signifiait : il était maintenant coupé de tout, de ses amis... enfin, de ses anciens amis, car maintenant, quand il les regardait, ils avaient soit un visage fermé ou bien un visage de dégoût profond. Ces visages étaient restés profondément marqués dans son âme. Son ami Ron, qui était autrefois si souriant, affichait maintenant un regard empli de dégoût et de haine. Neville, d'habitude chaleureux, avait maintenant un regard de terreur profonde. Hermione, où il croyait pouvoir trouver un peu de réconfort, était perdue, troublée…

Dumbledore s'avança en face de lui et brisa sa baguette d'un geste sec, cassant. Ce fut pour Harry un déchirement : on lui brisait l'âme. Même le regard de son directeur, autrefois dit protecteur, lui était hostile. Il se leva, jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, puis, accompagné d'Aurors, il fut conduit hors du monde des sorciers. À jamais…

Fin du Flash Back

Hermione le cherchait depuis, mais il n'était nulle part. Elle ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne le monde des sorciers avait transformé _Le Survivant_ en _Le sorcier au déshonneur_. Il était maintenant le sorcier qui avait mal tourné, tout le monde avait oublié qu'il les avait libérés de Voldemort… Oui, tout le monde… Le prénom " Harry " était devenu un prénom de déshonneur profond et de dégoût. Presque une insulte... Un prénom interdit. Les seuls proches d'Harry avaient disparu ou l'avaient renié. Sirius, son parrain, n'avait plus jamais repris contact avec eux.

Elle feuilletait un journal moldu lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article étrange.

---

Harry était assis confortablement sur l'herbe, observant avec amusement Iros, son loup, courir après un petit lapin. Il l'avait adopté, le trouvant dans les bois alors qu'il se baladait. Il était en train de ruminer de sombres pensées lorsqu'il tomba sur un bébé loup ayant une patte cassée. Harry l'avait ramené chez lui et l'avait soigné avec attention. Mais, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

Flash Back

Harry se glissa dans son lit, frissonnant de la fraîcheur de l'automne. Il fut surpris de découvrir une petite boule de poils dans son lit. Le bébé loup était sensé être dans son panier, mais il s'était glissé discrètement dans son lit. Harry ne fut pas contre. Il avait froid et la présence de cette petite boule de poils contre son cou le réconfortait. Harry avait ruminé toute la journée des pensées obscures à propos de son exil et il avait besoin de compagnie. Il se mit alors à parler au petit animal peloté à la base de son cou.

- Je vais t'appeler Iros, je trouve que ça sonne bien...

Il lui répondit d'un coup de langue afin de lui démontrer son affection pour ce nom. Harry, surpris que ce jeune loup l'ait compris, le prit dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait dans les yeux de l'animal une lueur de malice ou d'intelligence. Harry n'en savait rien, mais il sentait que cet animal avait quelque chose de spécial.

Fin du flash Back

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Iros avait grandi. Il avait presque sa taille adulte. Il était le seul compagnon d'Harry. Hedwidge avait été vendue au Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'était alors senti seul et vide. Un grand vide dans son âme, mais aussi dans son cœur. Elle était restée fidèle jusqu'au bout et les cris perçants qu'elle avait proférés lors de leur séparation lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait compris...

Harry se leva doucement de sa place d'observation et leva la tête vers le ciel. _L'étoile Sirius est particulièrement brillante ce soir…Tu me manques Sirius, si seulement tu pouvais être là… _Mais, il savait que c'était impossible. Harry avait été magiquement exilé. S'il tentait de revenir vers quelqu'un de magique ou en relation avec le monde des sorciers, il subirait une décharge qui le blesserait ou pire, le tuerait. Mais, ils avaient tout de même gardé contact. Son parrain lui envoyait régulièrement des livres auxquels Harry tenait beaucoup. Il avait ainsi continué son apprentissage et avait, par la même occasion, accrue son pouvoir et sa capacité magique… Il avait étudié avec recul la Magie Blanche comme la Magie Noire et avait formé sa propre magie, cumulant les deux magies pourtant si différentes. Il avait appelé cela _Mirce_. Même si Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, il avait accompli des actes de magie de haut niveau.

Harry rentra se reposer, Iros sur les talons. Il avait eu une journée assez chargée. Même si rien ne le poussait, il se forçait à s'entraîner régulièrement afin d'augmenter sa puissance. Le plus étonnant était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait… Quête de puissance ou de pouvoir ? Destin ? Vengeance ? Rien en apparence le poussait, mais il continuait inlassablement et souvent avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais, Harry ne se posait pas vraiment de questions, il agissait aveuglément.

---

Hermione traversait le quartier d'un pas rapides. Il faisait nuit et les rues étaient particulièrement sombres. Elle n'avait pas peur des Moldus et les Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas à Azkaban étaient cachés. Mais, il restait pourtant une ombre quelque part, qui manigançait, espionnait, soudoyait… _Le mal ne sera jamais détruit, il restera toujours de l'opposition. Sans opposition, personne ne peut dire qu'il a raison, donc il faut toujours chercher quelqu'un pour nous contredire et apporter de nouveaux arguments, _pensa philosophiquement Hermione. Elle arriva enfin dans une impasse particulièrement sombre et peu attirante. Elle s'avança dans la ruelle, déterminée, et s'arrêta devant une porte discrète en bois au bout de la rue. Elle toqua discrètement trois coups et attendit. La personne encagoulée qui vint l'ouvrir fut surprise de la voir, au contraire de la jeune femme. Elle lui dit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Amenez-moi auprès de Zorb.

La silhouette hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. À travers un long débâcle de couloirs et de salles putrides, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un salon vétuste, mais propre et clair. Au milieu de celui-ci se tenait un homme, ou plutôt une marionnette à l'effigie d'un homme encagoulé. Hermione, décidée, prit la parole.

- Je suis là pour...

Elle fut coupée par une voix grave et puissante émanant de la marionnette :

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, voilà ce que je peux vous dire... mais il vous faut être attentive.

Avec appréhension, elle lui répondit :

- Hum… Dites toujours…

Alors, la voix grave devint mystérieuse et profonde, puis commença :

Tu cherches l'être de tristesse et de vengeance ?  
Tu veux le trouver quoique les autres pensent ?  
Alors marche et trouve le loup  
Il te faudra le suivre jusqu'au bout

Si tu hésites, il le sentira et partira  
Si tu as peur, il le sentira et s'en ira  
Si tu abandonnes, alors il te parlera  
Si tu le suis, tu trouveras.

Mais, fais attention... Voici un avertissement :

La solitude est un poids,  
La puissance ne laisse pas le choix.  
La vengeance est froide et puissante,  
Mais l'amour est réconfortant.

À toi de voir, de choisir  
Pense au bon, mais aussi au pire  
Il peut être doux et chaleureux  
Mais il peut être renfermé et malheureux

Fais ton choix maintenant....

Hermione entendit la voix vaciller, puis un tourbillon de couleurs l'emporta. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Étrange rêve, suis-je obsédée à ce point ? Harry, que m'as-tu fait ? Où es-tu ? Voilà bientôt un an que je te cherche, mais tu es toujours introuvable... réponds- moi s'il te plait... Harrrrrryyy !!!

---

Harry sursauta subitement. Il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, assoupi, lorsqu'il avait senti un appel. Ce n'était pas la première fois... Depuis que Voldemort avait été détruit. _Par mes propres soins. Pourquoi faire ? Qu'ai-je gagn ? Souffrance ? Solitude ? Exil ? Déchirure... _pensa-t-il amèrement. Il dormait pratiquement normalement, mais ses années de cauchemars lui laissaient tout de même un sommeil léger qu'Iros s'amusait à interrompre. Mais, des fois, étrangement, il sentait un appel de désespoir, de tristesse, mais il ne savait pas de qui... Il connaissait cette voix, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver son propriétaire... Tout cela faisait partie de son ancienne vie, vie qu'il préférait oublier... Il n'y avait pas que ça. Des fois il sentait, il voyait le mal roder dans ses rêves, mais il n'y faisait plus attention, non, maintenant il était seul, exilé, loin de tout...

Harry posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire, épuisé. Il avait développé et amélioré sa technique de transplanation ainsi que son sort de désarmement, ou plutôt d'attraction. Il avait inventé une variante de chaque sort qu'il connaissait déjà, mais n'avait pas pris la peine d'en changer les noms. Ses sorts étaient plus puissants, beaucoup plus puissants, mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte... Il avait presque perdu sa notion de puissance; comment comparer ? Il avait été rejet ! Il était maintenant résolu à chercher et à s'entraîner sans but précis. Améliorer les sorts, développer son pouvoir, lire, apprendre... Voilà à quoi se résumaient ses activités principales. Mais, il y avait un avantage : la paix. Enfin, il était encore tourmenté par son bannissement, mais ici, ni sorciers ni moldus ne viendraient le déranger : sa première initiative après avoir construit sa maison avait été de créer un bouclier repousse-moldus, mais aussi repousse-sorciers. Il avait été exilé, personne ne viendrait le chercher, mais il savait qu'il utilisait la magie, enfin, pas leur magie à proprement dit, mais sa magie reposait sur des bases de leurs magies. Donc, si quelqu'un le découvrait, il aurait des problèmes._ Peut-être que Fudge enverrait-il quelques Aurors fidèles pour me tuer... Encore des morts ! Mort, souffrance, pourquoi venez-vous toujours me hanter ? J'en ai assez !_ Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi vivre en paix ! cria-t-il. Il lança son livre contre une vitre qui se brisa sous le choc. Il tremblait de rage, de rage amère, la même rage qu'il avait senti lors de son jugement... _Je vous sauve, vous me bannissez..._ Voilà la récompense de son acte. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'en tuant Voldemort, il sauvait ses amis, car il n'en avait plus. Il se sentait faible, mais puissant à la fois. Haineux et joyeux... Devenait-il comme Voldemort ? Peu lui importait, il voulait sa vengeance, pourquoi pas tuer ?_ Nooooooooon ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je veuille tuer ? Je veux vivre tranquille ! _Il était dans un conflit profond qu'il ne pouvait résoudre que seul.

Il se leva et chercha Iros : il avait besoin de compagnie. Le trouvant nulle part dans la maison, il siffla trois coups brefs pour le rappeler et attendit. Il se rappelait encore avec amusement de l'apprivoisement du loup.

Flash Back

- Tu sais Iros, maintenant il faudrait que tu retournes vivre dans la forêt. Tu ne peux vivre dans une maison. Profite de ta liberté, profite de ta vie.

Le loup le regarda dans les yeux, puis, au lieu de partir, s'assit au pied de son nouveau maître. Attendant comme une gargouille, sans bouger. Harry observa avec amusement l'animal, puis ajouta :

- Tu ne sembles pas vouloir partir, dois-je comprendre que tu veuilles rester avec moi ?

L'animal, pour toute réponse, se coucha sur les pieds de son maître, se calant tranquillement dans la meilleure position. Harry, assez étonné, mais toujours aussi amusé, continua :

- Si tu veux rester, il faudra faire quelques petites choses...

Le loup le regarda avec interrogation. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et dicta comme s'il parlait à un homme :

- Trois coups de sifflet, je veux que tu me rejoignes

- Deux coups de sifflet, je veux que tu attaques

- Et un coup de sifflet, fuis. Je serai sûrement mort le temps que tu me rejoignes, alors je veux que tu puisses vivre quelque part dans la forêt, sans te retourner et vivre !

Harry transplana tranquillement dans la maison et siffla trois coups brefs, puis attendit. Il vit alors Iros rentrer tranquillement, trottinant, puis s'asseoir à coté de son maître.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Puis, résigné d'attendre, il l'appela.

- Iros ! Où es-tu ?

---

Hermione sortit de sa chambre de préfète après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude et se dirigea hors du château pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, à la bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe. Il faisait encore sombre, l'aube n'allait pas tarder. _Harry, tu me manques..._ Étrangement, elle était sereine, assise dans l'herbe à attendre le levé du soleil.

J'aurais aimé que tu sois là Harry, c'était ton lieu préféré... Ici, tu pouvais tout oublier pendant un instant et te voir voler me rendait heureuse.

Elle ne vit pas un loup l'observer de la forêt. Elle regardait comme chaque samedi matin le soleil se lever, puis ensuite elle partait à la recherche d'Harry comme chaque week-end. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle sursauta en voyant deux yeux jaunes à l'orée de la forêt. Hermione resta incertaine pendant quelques secondes, puis, se rappelant son étrange rêve, elle suivit l'animal_._

Elle marchait depuis déjà cinq heures, elle avait faim et était fatiguée, mais elle voulait y arriver. Elle n'avait pas passé chaque week-end depuis un an à chercher pour abandonner maintenant ! Donc, avec détermination, elle suivit le loup infatigable dans la forêt. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait vu aucun animal dans la forêt autre que le loup... Étrange, pensa t-elle. Elle continua à marcher encore inlassablement, déterminée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une plaine au milieu de laquelle se tenait une maison. Quand elle essaya d'aller vers elle et d'entrer dans la plaine, elle sentit un pouvoir la repousser. Elle essaya encore et encore, mais à chaque fois elle se faisait repousser. Elle était épuisée, affamée, fatiguée. Elle allait réessayer quand elle entendit un rugissement. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un ours géant. Elle était épuisée et n'avait pas la force de se battre. Mais, avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle cria et envoya un " Expelliarmus ! " sur l'ours, mais elle ne put en voir davantage car elle s'évanouit.

Voilà, c'est terminé, j'attend vos reviews s'il vous plait petit air d'auteur en manque de reviews ou regard de chiot battu


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'Auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, j'essaye d'écrire assez rapidement

Remerciements : Un gros merci à Michou qui corrige ma fiction truffée de fautes d'orthographes

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

- Bonsoir Maître...

- Vous êtes ici pour vous préparer, IL n'est pas comme le faible Voldemort, IL sait ce qu'est le pouvoir et IL sait aussi contre qui nous nous battons...

- Qui est " IL " ?

- Le grand maître, mais personne ne le verra... IL sait aussi qu'il y a des traîtres parmi nous mais IL n'aime pas les morts inutiles comme le faisait Voldemort, mais il aime la douleur...

Un frisson parcourut la sombre assemblée.

- Severus, viens par ici

- Oui maître ! dit l'un des hommes en s'approchant

- Je sais que tu travailles pour Dumbledore, pour nous avoir trahis, tu subiras le tourment pendant deux minutes...

Un murmure de curiosité parcourue l'assemblée et une question était dans toutes les têtes.

Quel sort est-il assez puissant pour corrompre un espion en seulement deux minutes ?

Une voix froide et sifflante, prononça le terrible sortilège " Setheras ! ".

Tout le monde restait attentif à la réaction de Severus mais il restait immobile. Deux minutes se passèrent donc ainsi dans un silence de mort...

- Maintenant Severus, je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard dire ce que tu as subit et ce que tu connais sur le Maître puis tu feras ce que la voix te dira de faire...

Severus répondit d'une voix tendue et tremblante :

- Oui Maître

Puis il se transplana aux Pré-aux-lard.

---

Hermione se réveilla, encore étourdie et légèrement éblouie par la cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous lui revint en mémoire : le loup, la traversée de la forêt, la maison, l'ours, et puis le trou noir... Elle avait perdu connaissance à ce moment. Hermione observa avec curiosité autour d'elle. La chambre était assez chaleureuse, elle pouvait sentir une douce odeur de pin. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus était les murs, ils étaient recouverts d'une gigantesque bibliothèque. Un nombre incalculable de livres, grimoires, et parchemins. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait marcher sans trop de difficultés. Elle décida de visiter la demeure et essayait de trouver son hôte afin de le remercier. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était changé, elle portait maintenant un survêtement et col roulé de couleur noir. Le sol était chaud et il était agréable de marcher. _Cette maison est vraiment confortable , _pensa t-elle. Elle sortit de la chambre et suivit le couloir vers la porte entrouverte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et trouva son hôte : il était assoupi sur la table à manger, la tête dans les bras. Elle observa le livre posé devant lui et fut surprise par le titre de l'œuvre : " La magie ancestrale ". _Ce doit être un puissant sorcier pour s'intéresser à un tel livre ! _se dit-elle. Elle alla sur un des fauteuils et constata avec un sourire que les meubles étaient vraiment confortables avant de s'assoupir a son tour.

Quand elle se réveilla, une douce odeur de pain chaud lui arrivait dans les narines. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa l'homme qui cuisinait et mais il lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Il avait une silhouette agréable à regarder._ Il me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui..._ Se dit-elle.

Elle prit le livre qui s'intitulait " La métamorphose par M.C. " posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle le feuilletait lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave de son hôte.

- Tiens ? Tu es réveillée, tu devrais te reposer, le sort de soin que je t'ai administré est plutôt lent mais efficace... Il te restera malgré tout une cicatrice.

Il était affairé avec sa poêle et la déposa sur la table, puis se retourna vers la jeune fille pour continuer à parler, lorsqu'il croisa son regard...

Non ! ce n'est pas possible, ce regard... Pensa t-elle.__

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement quelques secondes chacun ayant une réaction différente.

Ce regard si profond et électrique... Ces yeux d'un vert si peur... Ha...Harry...

- Harry ! cria Hermione en se précipitant dans ses bras qui l'étreignirent. Elle l'avait retrouvé... Dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité, en paix. Elle se laissa aller et pleura ses larmes de Joie, de Bonheur, mais aussi d'Amertume et de Colère... Elle libérait les sentiments qu'elle avait gardé pendant si longtemps enfouis sous un masque d'élève model insensible. Elle pouvait libérer son cœur : il était là. Elle sentait son souffle chaud qui faisait virevolter quelques mèches.

Il la tenait contre lui, avec force, comme de peur qu'elle ne s'envole ou disparaisse. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Il l'a sentait pleurer, elle sanglotait contre son pull mais peu lui importait, sa présence apaisait son âme tourmentée. Elle apportait le soleil sur son âme vide et froide. Il la sentait trembler et fit une chose qu'il n'avait depuis longtemps plus fait : il avait pleuré.

Les larmes leur lavaient le cœur. Ils étaient ensembles, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ils formaient un ensemble de bonheur. Ils avaient tout les deux traversé de dures étapes et avaient souvent voulu s'arrêter mais l'espoir persistait au plus profond de leur cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans un silence doux et serein.

Harry relâcha avec douceur son étreinte, Hermione ne sanglotait plus mais elle se resserra contre lui. Harry sourit et l'éloigna un peu. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui chuchotait doucement des mots doux et rassurants. Elle lui sourit en retour et le lâcha mais elle semblait encore bouleversée de leur rencontre. Il l'assit sur la table et prit les assiettes qu'il avait préparées qu'il réchauffa d'un simple geste. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose avant de parler. Ils mangèrent en silence ne se quittant que rarement des yeux puis quand ils eurent terminé, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un délicat baiser sur le front et sortit sans bruit. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils et murmura quelques sorts de protections.

Puis un sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit.

---

- Parvati ! Tu ne sais pas où est Hermione ? Je la cherche depuis ce matin !

- Je l'ai entendu sortir tôt ce matin, je crois qu'elle est allée à Londres...

- Pff, toujours à chercher le traître... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à le rechercher... Il est bien où il est tant qu'il est loin de nous...

- Parce qu'elle l'aime... Chuchota Paravati

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi ?

- Rien...

- Je ne te crois pas !

Et à l'étonnement de tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune, Ron la gifla violemment.

- Hey ! Ron calme-toi ! intervint Seamus

- Je ne t'ai rien demand !

- Pourquoi tu es aussi violent, je ne te reconnais plus...

- Je ne te demande pas de me reconnaître !

Ron sortit de la salle commune des Griffondor rageant et pestant contre tous les élèves qu'il croisait. _Pourquoi veulent-ils tous que je sois le gentil et doux Ron, celui qui accompagnait toujours le traître... Je suis Ron, le maître des Griffondor et personne ne peut plus m'en empêcher maintenant... Je suis le seul qui ait le pouvoir ici, et tout le monde doit se soumettre. Surtout que je suis le plus puissant élève de cette école et ces stupides professeurs m'ignorent..._ Ron sourit intérieurement, se souvenant de la première fois ou il avait découvert le livre " Sorts et Pouvoir ".

Flash Back

Ron se baladait, seul, dans les couloirs du château. Il s'ennuyait, tous les élèves étaient partis pendant les vacances de Noël mais lui devait rester au château.

- Tout ça à cause de mes parents ! Ils pouvaient pas gagner un peu plus d'argent pour m'amener avec eux voir Bill ? Non ! Il fallait qu'ils aient juste assez pour Fred, mais pas pour moi... Ils m'interdisent de travailler, mais George, lui, le peut ! " C'est parce que tu es trop jeune ! " lui répétait à chaque fois sa mère... Et Gnagnagna... satanés parents couvreurs ! Pesta t-il

Il ne pouvait même pas intimider les plus jeunes, car tous étaient partis, il ne restait plus que lui et quelques " Vauriens " comme il les appelait. Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller.

- Personne dans ce château perdu ! Le traître n'aurait pas dû tuer Malfoy, j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu au moins...

Pestant, il frappa contre le pied d'une gargouille, mais loin de soulageait sa colère, il se fit mal au pied ! Sautillant en se tenant le pied, il continua à insulter de tous les noms la pauvre Gargouille. Mais quand Ron finit de se plaindre, il remarqua une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas... Il avait dû déclencher quelque chose en touchant la statue. Entrant dans la pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il lança le sort de lumière et l'observa. Elle était ronde et sombre. Il y avait un lit mais aussi un bureau sur lequel il trouva un livre intitulé " Sort et Pouvoir ". Le titre l'attira tout de suite, il le feuilleta et découvrit que c'était écrit à la main par un certain Tom Jedusor. Il ne connaissait aucun Jedusor alors il commença à le lire.

Fin du Flash Back

Depuis, il l'avait lu en entier, il contenait des formules de potions rares et dangereuses mais aussi des sorts de Magie Noire qui permettait d'accroître sa puissance. Tous s'avait que la puissance apportait la gloire et la richesse ! Il s'était amélioré et maintenant, plus aucun élève et presque aucun professeur ne pouvaient le battre... Mais il gardait ça secret et son pire ennemi était partit, définitivement.

Potter par-ci ! Potter par-l ! Potter et ta cicatrice ! Potter et ton balai ! Maintenant tu fais moins le fier, Potter ? Sans ton balai et tes amis... maintenant tout m'appartient... J'ai la puissance, l'argent, et le respect. Les Malfoy disparaissent grâce à toi pour pouvoir laisser la place aux Weasley ! C'est le seul acte qui mérite d'être retenu... Ron sourit avec mépris, toutes ces pensées le reposaient. Il aimait haïr...

---

Hermione se réveilla doucement en entendant un hurlement de loup. Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon d'où elle pouvait voir l'extérieur. Arrivée là, elle vit Iros, au milieu de la plaine, en train d'hurler, mais ce n'était pas un hurlement de peur ou de douleur... Non, c'était un appel... Le hurlement était presque mélodieux et doux à entendre. Elle aperçut Harry, qui, adossé contre le mur de la maison, observait Iros d'un œil attentif. Elle sortit le rejoindre et une fois près de lui, passa un bras autour de la taille. Il lui sourit puis continua à observer le loup. Elle allait parler lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

- Chuuut... Regarde...

Il y avait une petite lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Hermione reporta son attention au loup. Elle vit alors un spectacle qu'elle n'oubliera jamais : Une louve blanche comme neige apparut à l'orée de la foret et s'approchait de Iros. Le loup s'était tus et l'observait. La louve s'approcha doucement et arriva à quelques pas de son compagnon, et se coucha devant lui. Iros l'observa un moment puis s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il avançait doucement, d'un pas timide, il semblait hésiter... Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Iros s'approcha et la huma, lui tournant autour. Finalement, il lui donna des petits coups de truffes sur le ventre de la femelle. Elle lui montrait sa soumission. Iros se frotta à elle alors qu'elle lui donnait des petits coups de langue... Dans un mouvement de tendresse, les loups partirent cote à cote vers la forêt...

Hermione avait posé la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et continuait à les observer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent...

- Alors ? souffla Harry à l'oreille de la jeune fille

- C'est...

- Merveilleux ?

- Oui ! C'est merveilleux ! Tant de tendresse, d'affection, de douceur... Ils étaient si....

- Humain...

- Oui... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry fit apparaître deux tasses de café.

- Je pense que tu n'as plus sommeil ?

- Oui, je crois que j'ai assez dormi pour le mois à venir...

- Je suis désolé Hermione...

- Désol ? Mais de quoi ?

- Je suis désolé de devoir t'effacer la mémoire... dit Harry, un triste sourire aux lèvres

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Chuuut...

Et il l'endormit d'un sortilège de sommeil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons je crois... Mais je ne serais peut-être plus le même... lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux et une lueur apparut dans la main du jeune homme qui la déposa sur le front d'Hermione. Le visage de celle-ci se détendit puis Harry fit apparaître une bulle argentée qui engloba Hermione puis disparut...avec elle.

- Au revoir Hermione... dit–il d'une triste voix.

* * *

Comme c'est ma première fiction et que sa me fait très plaisir toutes ces reviews et bien je vais tous vous remercier -)

Andadrielle [ Maintenant tu sais se qui c'est passé dans le chapitre 2 ]  
Sumiré [ Merci ! J'adore que tu adore :-p ]  
Hermimine [ Merci pour tes encouragements ]  
Kate Potter [ Kiss ! et pas de jaloux les autres :-p et oui tu m'as fais devenir un HP/HG -) ]  
Philippe Griffondor [ Comme c'est les vacances je vais _essayer_ de faire un chapitre par jour ]  
Shinta [ Voilà la suite, et elle est toute chaude ]  
Mamoru Kusanaguy [tu sauras pourquoi Harry a était exilé dans le chapitre 3]  
Jess HDH [ J'adore les loups ]  
Lyra b. [ T'inquiète, la suite arrive ]  
Clem [ Pour le rythme, ce chapitre fais un peu du _sur place_ mais le prochain chapitre va accélérer... ]  
Thor [ Pas la peine de salir ton pantalon pour moi, je te donne la suite, suffit juste de demander -) ]  
Venturello [ merci de me corriger toutes mes fautes vraiment pas belles]  
Océane Potter [ très jolie prénom -) J'air reçu ton message 5 sur 5 comme tu dis ]  
Kaorou [ Oki, je ne m'arrête pas ]  
Isymeal [ Merci de tes compliments, je ne lâche pas, je ne lâche pas -) ]  
watery136 [ Je continue ! ]  
Elsa [ Harry la retrouv -) ]  
Mnemesys [ Oui, Iros n'est pas un loup normal, mais tu le sauras plus tard -) et pour tes autres questions, je te laisse sur ta faim :-) ]  
Un écrivain fou [ lol, tu es assez impulsif toi :-p ]  
Steph. [ Merci pour tes compliments ! ]  
Rob [ Je suis content que tu aime mon style ]  
Emrah Potter [ Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! ]

Bon et bien maintenant, je vous dis : Suite dans le prochain chapitre ! (je suis fort, hein ? )


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hécatombe

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Note de l'Auteur : Bon alors voilà le 3eme chapitre, il avance un peu plus dans l'histoire mais il comporte des passages assez ... sanglants... Autre chose, les idées qu'expose Hermione et Dumbledore sur la religion ne sont que le reflet de mes propres réflexions, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas en tenir compte et j'espère ne blesser personne avec mes idées.

Remerciements : Comme toujours, je remercie mon frère qui corrige les horreurs qui se sont, par je ne sais quel moyen, introduites dans ma fiction.

**** ****

Chapitre 3 : Hécatombe

Rogue venait de sortir du bureau de son directeur, Dumbledore, après lui avoir donné des explications. Il se rendait à son bureau mais sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal... Une voix froide, sifflante et dure lui martelait le crâne. _Tue les tous... Tue les tous... Tue les tous... _Cette voix le rendait fou... Il marchait appuyé contre le mur quand un élève le bouscula et le fit tomber à terre. Severus resta à terre, regardant les élèves passer, se bousculer et se chamailler.

Sales gamins ! Tous à me déranger ! Tous des Sang-de-bourbes ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! pensa Severus avec haine mais il était resté silencieux. Le couloir était rempli d'élèves. Il sortit tranquillement sa baguette, la voix dans sa tête s'était tue. Il avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres et murmura les terribles sortilèges...

Des cris d'horreurs, des cadavres ensanglantés, des élèves piétinés, la panique... Comment Severus a-t-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Qui est ce fameux " IL " qui l'avait torturé... Poudlard est maintenant en danger... Je ne sais pas contre qui je me bats. Je ne sais pas contre quoi je me bats...

Dumbledore ruminait de sombres pensées. Il avait vieillit, il n'avait plus la même vigueur qu'avant... La fin de Voldemort aurait dû être son dernier combat mais il était obligé de protéger ses élèves. Tout le monde avait confiance en lui... Confiance en son pouvoir... Confiance en sa sagesse... _Mais tout ce qui naît, meurt un jour... Même Voldemort n'a pu survivre... _pensa Dumbledore. _Bientôt, ce sera mon tour... mais avant, il me reste une chose à faire..._ Il sortit un plume et commença à écrire sur un long parchemin...

---

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit de préfète le dimanche matin vers 10 heures. Elle avait bien dormi. _Peut être trop _pensa Hermione toujours aussi studieuse pour son rôle de préfète. Elle prit une douche en se remémorant le super samedi qu'elle avait passé à Londres.

Pour une fois, je ne regrette pas d'être sortie. Cette fête foraine moldue est vraiment extra ! Je recommencerais bien ça le week-end prochain ! La barbe à papa, les manèges, les cadeaux... Les moldus ont de l'imagination... Tiens ? C'est quoi cette cicatrice ? Hermione venait d'apercevoir une longue cicatrice sur son ventre. _Où je me suis fait ça ? Je ne me souviens pas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais quoi ?... Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, comme si... nan, je ne vois pas du tout..._

Hermione s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans la salle commune qui était vide. _Où sont-ils tous ?_ se demanda-t-elle. En se rendant à la Grande salle, elle eut un haut-le-cœur en tombant dans un couloir complètement ensanglanté. Elle avança et marcha sur quelques chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. _Mon dieu ! C'est un bras !_ Hermione blêmit à la vue de ce couloir d'horreur. Elle devait s'appuyer sur le mur en sang pour ne pas s'écrouler. Comment rester impassible devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Mais... Mais... Que... Comment est arriv ? parvint-elle enfin à balbutier.

Un septième année s'approcha, il n'avait été que légèrement amoché mais était profondément choqué. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé d'une voix hésitante. Hermione voyait la scène comme si elle se déroulait sous ses yeux...

Flash Back

Le professeur Rogue est assis par terre, il semble malade : il est très pale et transpire, mais personne ne s'en préoccupe. Il se lève doucement et sort sa baguette avec un sourire de dément aux lèvres. Il a dans son regard de la folie et de la haine. Le couloir est plein d'élèves se rendant à la Grande Salle, ils bavardent, s'amusent, se disputent, ils étaient insouciants. Le professeur, toujours le sourire aux lèvres crée deux murs de chaque coté du couloir. On était coincé, les plus petits commençait à se demander ce qui se passait, les autres les rassuraient alors qu'eux même ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Le professeur Rogue lance un sort inconnu mais d'une puissance effroyable, une dizaine d'élèves sont tués sur le coup, leurs membres sont un peu partout. Les élèves crient ! Ils paniquent, piétinent ceux qui sont tombés. Ceux qui sont contre les parois magique élevées par le professeur sont écrasés, ils hurlent mais personne ne les entend, ils saignent, ils sont compressés, ils ne peuvent même plus respirer, leur corps sont broyés par la panique des autres. La mort se répand, l'odeur du sang anime encore plus le professeur de potion, il multiplie ses sorts. Des septièmes années essayent de l'arrêter mais ils sont tous tués. C'est l'hécatombe... Des sorts sont envoyés de tous les cotés sous le rire dément du professeur. Puis, d'un coup, le silence... Un silence oppressant, de terreur, les quelques survivants n'osent parler... Ils souffrent mais le silence leur fait mal, encore plus mal... Le silence des morts, de leurs amis qui ne se relèveront jamais... Le professeur Rogue a disparu mais les secours arrivent. Certains professeurs vomissent, dégoûté du spectacle morbide. Les quelques élèves survivants reprennent petit à petit leur sens, leur contact avec la réalité, cette réalité si terrible... D'autres sont encore sous le choc, ils se recroquevillent, se balancent d'avant en arrière et regardent sans voir, disent des paroles incompréhensibles... La mort, l'horreur, le désespoir, tous ces sentiments qu'ils avaient cru disparu avec le Seigneur des ténèbres étaient présent, trop présent...

Fin du Flash Back

Hermione resta quelques instant sans bouger, elle ne le pouvait pas, personne ne pouvait bouger après avoir vu ou entendu une horreur pareille... Elle s'assit et commença à pleurer doucement, sombrant dans la folie...

---

Dumbledore était fatigué mais il devait faire quelques chose. Il avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs heures mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il devait faire quelque chose, tout le monde attendait quelque chose de lui mais il n'avait rien à leur donner... D'un coup de baguette négligeant, il appela un fantôme.

- Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Allez me chercher Mlle Granger s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

Et le fantôme partit immédiatement. Dumbledore s'assit avec lassitude dans son fauteuil et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit un timide coup sur la porte.

- Bonjour Mlle Granger

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'avez demand ?

- Oui, je voudrais savoir, où en êtes-vous sur la recherche d'Harry ?

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à cela... Le directeur de Poudlard ne l'avait certes pas empêché de partir à la recherche du jeune homme, et l'avait même autorisé à sortir le Week end, connaissant le sérieux de la préfète... Mais il ne l'avait cependant pas donné plus d'aide...

- Et bien, je...

- Oui ? l'encouragea t-il d'une voix chaleureuse

- Et bien je l'ai trouvé mais je ne me souviens plus où...

- Plus aucun souvenirs de comment et où vous y êtes allée ? Ni de ce que vous y avez vu ?

- Non, répondit Hermione, embarrassée

Dumbledore resta pensif quelques minutes tandis qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Qui est responsable de... Elle avait la voix qui se nouait et ne put en prononcer d'avantage.

- Je n'en sais rien et j'ai besoin de l'aide de Harry pour cela...

- Je le retrouverais Professeur ! dit Hermione avec détermination. _Si je pouvais me souvenir_ pensa t-elle avec amertume et _pourquoi m'a t-il fait sa ? Je ne comprend plus..._

Comme si Dumbledore avait lut dans ses pensées, il dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre mémoire, je pense qu'Harry a voulu vous protéger en vous effaçant la mémoire mais j'espère que son acte n'est pas irréversible, nous avons besoin de lui comme les gens ont besoin de moi, même si je me fais vieux...

- Les gens ont besoins d'avoir foi en quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ils ont besoin de repères, c'est pour cela que les moldus ont inventés les religions et que les sorciers ont créé les mythes et légendes.

- Intéressante thèse qui confirme pleinement la création d'idole et de héros... Dont Harry a était la victime malheureusement...

Hermione hocha affirmativement à la remarque du directeur. Elle aimait la philosophie comme elle aimait les réflexions. Les Penseurs comme les appellent les moldus ou les Sages comme les appellent les sorciers sont des personnes se basant sur la raison, qui peuvent changer bien des choses...

- Vous avez raison, la religion n'est que la croyance de l'existence d'un être supérieur qui puisse diriger notre monde. C'est en quelque sorte déposer la responsabilité sur les épaules d'un autre, et cela aussi nous le connaissons trop bien... Ah, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dîner mais surtout, de donner une explication.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à la Grande Salle. La seule était silencieuse, on sentait une lourde tension, et quelques sanglots se faisaient entendre. Les bougies qui éclairaient la salle, qui d'habitude brillait d'insouciance et de bonheur, donnait aujourd'hui une ambiance bien morbide... Seul la mort se faisait sentir...

Dumbledore, arrivé à sa place, resta debout et commença à parler :

- Comme je peux le voir sur vos visages, vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé... Le tueur est le Professeur Rogue mais il n'est pas le véritable responsable. Tout comme pour Voldemort, je vais vous prévenir : il existe un homme qui manigance dans l'ombre, il est plus puissant que Voldemort. Le ministère ne voudra sûrement rien entendre mais j'espère que vos camarades morts aujourd'hui leurs ouvriront les yeux.... Maintenant je vous demande de bien vouloir faire une minute de silence pour vos camarades décédés...

- Ha Ha Ha, pour ces vauriens ?

Clac Ron, qui venait de rire, reçu une claque magistrale d'Hermione et s'attira tous les regards haineux des élèves pour son manque de respect et son insulte.

---

- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné une claque ?

- Quoi ? Alors que tu venais d'insulter nos amis ?

- Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des incapables...

- Que... Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- En ouvrant la bouche ! répondit Ron avec sarcasme, et je voudrais bien pouvoir embrasser la tienne ! et en se joignant à la parole, il l'agrippa.

Clac Ron venait de recevoir une deuxième claque d'Hermione qui partit en courant vers le parc.

- Tu le regretteras, personne n'a jamais osé lever la main sur moi depuis longtemps, je vais te le rendre au centuple... murmura Ron entre ses dents en observant partir Hermione.

---

- Alors ? siffla une voix à donner froid dans le dos

- Cinquante trois élèves sont morts

- As-tu des remords ou quelques chose à dire ?

- Le seul reproche que j'ai est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt

- Bien, bien... Tu peux maintenant retourner avec les autres !

- Oui Maître...

- Aras ! approche !

- Oui Maître ?

- Je veux que tu ailles au ministère... J'ai un travail pour toi...

- Dois-je y aller seul ?

- Non, tu peux prendre tout le monde si tu veux, mais si tu ne réussis pas, vous souffrirez tous...

- Oui Maître...

- J'ai aussi un message : IL va bientôt être à l'apogée de sa puissance, nous devons être prêt à l'accueillir très prochainement, je vous souhaite juste de ne pas échouer, sinon...

- Maître ? Y'a t-il un sorcier capable de nous arrêter ?

- Alors Joseph, serais tu devenu peureux ?

- Non, je... Si IL est si puissant, alors pourquoi attendre ?

- Il n'existe aucun sorcier capable de le détruire... Même le débutant Harry Potter n'arriverait à le blesser. Et ne sous-estime jamais, au grand jamais, notre grand Maître... Surtout si tu tiens à la vie... Il est bien plus intelligent que vous tous réunis !

- Et...

- Assez parl ! siffla la voix, il est temps d'aller accomplir votre mission...

Toutes les ombres transplanèrent en un seul mouvement, peureux de la colère de leur Maître.

---

Hermione était assit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle était énervée, ses meilleurs amis avaient changé... L'un était devenu un homme sans cœur et l'autre l'avait amnésié pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle regardait la lune, elle était pleine. La lune, si belle, éclairait la pelouse d'une douce lumière argentée...

- Ah la pleine lune, le professeur lupin doit encore souffrir... Le pauvre, devoir se transformer en loup-garou à chaque pleine lune...

D'un coup elle resta fixe, regardant la lune, elle réfléchissait.

Un loup... Un loup... Pourquoi je bloque sur cet animal, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'important à propos du loup mais je ne sais pas quoi...Le loup... Que pourrais t-il... Elle s'interrompit puis se frappa le front.

- Mais oui ! Iros, le loup d'Harry !

Elle se leva précipitamment et partit voir Dumbledore. Une fois arrivé en trombe dans le bureau, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle avait couru comme une folle.

- Pro... Professeur... Je sais ou est Harry !

Dumbledore se leva calmement et lui demanda :

- Pouvait vous vous visualiser le lieu ou il est ?

- Oui, sa maison !

- Très bien, alors, vous allez tout d'abord vous calmer et reprendre votre respiration. Lui dit-il, un petit sourire d'amusement aux lèvres.

- Oui... Oui, bien sur professeur...

- Voilà, maintenant fermez les yeux et visualisez la maison d'Harry.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se remémora la clairière avec la maison. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle y était. Dumbledore était déjà partit vers... La ruine de la maison.

- Comment ?...

- Je ne sais pas...

- J'aurais alors rêv ? C'était pourtant si réel quand je me suis rappelé...

- Non, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des combats par ici...

- Et où est Harry ?

- Je ne le sais malheureusement pas...

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a pu... Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer... _Se pourrait-il que le Grand Harry Potter soit... Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a pu ériger une barrière repousse Sorcier donc il a pu se défendre et même les tuer mais... où sont les corps ?_ Hermione était perdue...

- Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard Mlle Granger, veuillez fermer les yeux s'il vous plait...

- Oui, bien sur professeur...

Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ils étaient de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci tenait une lettre dans la main, il était pâle... Lorsqu'il la termina, il s'assit avec fatigue...

- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir s'il vous plait ! Il avait parlé d'une voix métallique...

Elle partit, plongée dans ses interrogations et ses problèmes... _Quelle nouvelle pouvait bien apporter cette lettre ? Ou est Harry ? Le reverrais-je ?_ Hermione avait la tête pleine de questions lorsqu'elle s'endormit malgré tout.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, fin du chapitre....

Pour répondre à vos questions :  
- Qui est IL ?  
- Que va faire Harry ?  
- Ron est le Maître ?

Et bien je vais juste vous dire de continuer un mot : Patience... [ Bon, la je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort...]

Aller, continuez à lire ma fiction vous verrez bien...

Bye -)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les nouveaux

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai créé qui m'appartiennent -p

Note de l'Auteur : Dans ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres, vous aurez quelques explications sur le bannissement d'Harry… Ce chapitre comporte une scène pouvant heurté la sensibilité des euh... jeunes ?

Je dis ça mais je ne suis pas très vieux donc... j'espère juste ne pas vous choquer... Si ça vous choque, fermez les yeux :-p Autre chose, désolé pour le retard (comme tout le monde, j'ai une vie -) ) et j'ai mis les réponses des reviews à la fin...

Simple remarque :   
- Chapitre 1 : 28 reviews  
- Chapitre 2 : 25 reviews  
- Chapitre 3 : 17 reviews

Je ne sais pas si ma fiction vous plait moins, ou si mon chapitre 3 est passé inaperçu mais j'ai de moins en moins de reviews et sa me rend un peu triste sniouf...

Remerciement : Je remercie mon frère pour me corriger et Michou qui me conseille mais aussi à mes lecteurs qui m'encouragent !

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 4 : Les nouveaux

Hermione était assise et prenait son dîner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Ron l'avait laissé tranquille ces derniers temps. Elle allait partir lorsqu'une troupe d'élèves rentra dans la salle. Elle ne les avait jamais vu. Dumbledore se leva et avec un sourire les accueilli.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je sais que vous venez dans des circonstances assez sombre mais vous êtes ici chez vous. Votre enseignement continuera avec quelques matières différentes, certes, mais je pense que vous prendrez vite vos repères. Vous allez passer la répartition dans les différentes maisons puis, après le dîner, vous suivrez les préfets de vos maisons qui vous feront visiter le château. Bien, commençons !

Le professeur Mc Gonagall déposa le tabouret ainsi que le Choixpeau magique et, sa liste à la main, nomma chaque élève.

- Laura Aligane

Une jeune fille au cheveux blond et d'assez petite taille s'approcha, hésitante et s'assit. Le Choixpeau cria :

- Griffondor !

Elle partit, heureuse vers la table qui l'acclamait grandement.

Le professeur continua :

- James Darme

Un jeune homme s'avança avec assurance jusqu'à tabouret. Il était musculeux, sa chevelure brune était longue et était nouée en queue de cheval. Son regard, d'un bleu cristallin était profond et électrique. Il fit un beau sourire charmeur à la population féminine de Poudlard qui n'en était pas indifférent. Parvati lâcha même un petit cri.

Le choixpeau décida instantanément et cria :

- Griffondor !

Il partit, d'un pas tranquille vers la table des Griffondors. Il fit un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir à Hermione ou etait-ce à Parvati, elle ne savait pas… La répartition continua mais Hermione n'avait, comme pratiquement toute les filles, de regard que pour ce fameux James mais il semblait qu'il en était indifférent... Ou en avait l'habitude.

- Marc Elarc

- Serdaigle !

- Lucy Ilisys

- Poursouffle !

- Tomas Lorence

- Serdaigle !

Et cela continua pour la dizaine d'élèves restant...

Etrangement, aucun élève n'avait été répartit vers Serpentard, à l'étonnement de tous… Dumbledore se leva et reprit la parole :

- En ce qui concerne vos affaires, je sais que vous n'en avez aucune, ayant du fuir vos écoles précipitamment dû à l'attaque des mangemorts. Poudlard vous fournira donc le matériel nécessaire. Maintenant je demanderais à nos préfets de vous faire visiter notre école. Bonne nuit !

Hermione se leva et demanda aux nouveaux de la suivre. Ils partirent visiter les principaux couloirs et pièces du château. Tous les nouveaux étaient émerveillés et leurs commentaires la faisait sourire mais faisait également sourire James. Lui par contre semblait s'ennuyer et marchait nonchalamment. Elle décida de lui parler alors que les autres regardaient la salle des trophées.

- Salut, alors tu en pense quoi de Poudlard ?

- C'est grand, très grand… Je suis sur qu'il y a ici plein de secrets et de cachettes…

- Oui… Mais ne t'avise pas de sortir le soir, Rusard, notre concierge est très attentif, surtout ces derniers temps…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais merci du conseil. Et il lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

- Hum… Hermione était sceptique, elle devra sûrement surveiller ce nouveau si elle ne voulait pas que sa maison perde des points.

- Alors ? C'est quoi la prochaine salle ? La salle de bain des préfets ? demanda t–il avec malice. La notre était vraiment grande et belle… et souvent occupé ajouta t-il avec un petit rire pour lui même. Pour une fois depuis longtemps Hermione sourit. Elle ne l'avais plus fait depuis qu'Harry avait été exilé. Le jeune homme partit se joindre au groupe et commenta avec eux la coupe de Quidditch gagné il y a trois ans par les Griffondors.

- Je me demande si leurs équipes de Quidditch sont fortes ?

- Il paraît qu'ils ont eu des attrapeurs redoutables…

- Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait un qui a attrapé le Vif d'or en sept minutes de jeu !

- Qui c'était ?

- le Traître…

Ce nom claqua comme un fouet, tout le monde s'était tue, personne n'osait parler…

- Euh… qui c'est ?

C'était un enfant assez frêle qui avait posé la question. Un autre, plus âgé lui répondit.

- C'est Harry Potter…

- Celui qui a tué Voldemort ?

- Oui, et qui a aussi assassiné des sorciers et a été exil

- Pourquoi ?

Personne ne répondit… La question était simple mais personne pouvait y répondre… C'est Hermione qui parla.

- Je… je crois qu'il voulait protéger ses amis…

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle _le Traître_ ?

- Et bien parce qu'ils ne savent pas mais écoutent des gens qui ont une haine contre lui…

- Mais alors, il a été exilé injustement…

- La justice est une drôle de chose répondit Hermione. Elle avait tout au long de la discussion observé du coin de l'œil James, celui ci s'était adossé au mur et, le sourire aux lèvres, avait écouté le débat en silence. Il y avait quelques chose en lui qui la troublait…

Le reste de la visite se passa rapidement et chacun alla dans son dortoir.

---

- Alors Albus ?

- Je ne sais pas Minerva… Il y a quelque chose en elle qui me trouble… Comme si elle camouflait son pouvoir…

- Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas Minerva, je ne sais pas…

- Que pensez vous de James Darme ?

- Lui ? Je trouve qu'il est un peu trop sur de lui… Sa fuite de son école ne semble pas trop l'affecter.

- Il n'était pas le seul survivant de son école ?

- Si justement… Il y a parmi ces élèves des enfants aux grands pouvoirs il me semble.

- Est-ce pour cela que leurs écoles ont été attaqués ?

- Oui, IL n'a pas hésité à attaquer trois écoles et faire de centaines de morts pour rallier à lui quelques élèves aux grands pouvoirs.

- Certains se sont heureusement opposés, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient de notre coté.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous malheureusement... IL leur met une lourde pression sur les épaules... A nous de les aider.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence pensant chacun aux attaques de _l'Homme de l'Ombre_ comme ils l'avaient appelé ou encore surnommé _IL_.

- Albus ?

- Oui ?

- Et Harry ?

- Il reste introuvable...

- Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde l'a cru coupable… même moi…

- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs…

- Non, je ne peux en faire… J'ai le poids de la confiance Minerva. Et j'ai brisé celle d'Harry. Je me sens coupable…

- Vous l'êtes !

Le professeur Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall sursautèrent. Cette voix avait parlait soudainement, elle venait de nul part mais ils l'avaient tous les deux entendu. Dumbledore se reprit vite et demanda :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- La question est pourquoi suis-je ici…

- Pourquoi l'êtes vous ?

- C'est à vous de trouvez la réponse… Je reviendrai demain soir, j'espère que vous saurez la réponse… Bonne nuit, Professeurs.

---

James sourit, il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie et regardait les étoiles. Ce calme le réconfortait, il était assit tranquillement sur le bord d'un créneau, le vide sous lui. Il se sentait libre... Libre et heureux. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une douce brise se réveilla et faisait flotter sa chevelure qu'il avait détaché. Il leva doucement la main et, au fur et à mesure qu'il la levait, une aura l'entoura. Il était seul et se laissa aller. Il libéra petit à petit sa puissance et s'amusait avec l'eau du lac qu'il voyait loin devant lui. D'un mouvement de main , il fit jaillir une colonne d'eau, comme une fontaine et ainsi, commandant l'eau, il créa une gigantesque sculpture d'eau qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel. La fontaine était ronde, elle reflétait la pâle lueur de la lune. Elle montait en trois étages, de la dernière sortait un jet qui se répandait comme une coupole sur l'étage. L'eau s'écoulait alors dans un complexe labyrinthe d'eau cristallin aux reflets argenté. Il observa alors son œuvre qui l'apaisait. Il se croyait seul mais une autre personne avait regardé avec émerveillement le spectacle aquatique et féerique. Enfin, il se leva et d'un mouvement de main fit disparaître la fontaine, l'aura et la brise. Il redescendit les escaliers pour retourner vers son dortoir et se dit : _Bienvenue chez toi…_

---

Harry se dirigeait vers la maison solitaire au milieu d'un petit parc, il devait se dépêcher, l'aube approchait dans quelques heures. Il s'approcha discrètement et toqua sur la porte en bois décoré de dessins sculptés représentant diverses scènes de combat. Des pas se faisaient entendre et se rapprochaient. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place 

- Bonsoir professeur Lupin

La dite personne sursauta en découvrant son visiteur, mais se reprit bien vite, égale à lui même :

- Harry ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Viens, entre, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui sera ravi de te voir…

- J'y compte bien ! répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent dans le salon où un homme dormait sur le canapé. Harry s'en approcha discrètement jusqu'a être près de l'oreille de l'homme et cria :

- Debout Parain !

L'homme sursauta et tira sa baguette instinctivement prêt à se défendre.

- Hey ! calme Sirius, ce n'est que ton filleul !

- Que mon filleul ? Tu rigoles ?

Sirius se jeta sur Harry et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Harry, je suis si content de te voir…

- Moi aussi Sirius, moi aussi…

Sirius le relâcha et put ainsi laisser Harry reprendre sa respiration.

- Comment as-tu pu revenir ?

- Je me suis un peu entraîné grâce à tes livres et maintenant je peux me déplacer sans me faire remarquer par le ministère.

- Je te fais confiance, mais je suis sur que cet incapable de Fudge serait heureux de nous trouver tous les deux…

- Ne me parle pas de ce minable…

- Oh Harry, je vois que maintenant tu deviens hautain…

- C'est le tueur fou dangereux qui me dit ça ?

- Et c'est le traître qui me le demande ?

- Dites, intervint Lupin, vous devriez vous calmer…

- C'est le loup-garou qui nous demande ça ? lancèrent Harry et Sirius en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, puis d'un accord commun, se jetèrent sur Remus et engagèrent un beau combat. Remus s'en sortait pas mal grâce à ses réflexes et sa force de loup-garou mais Sirius se transforma en Animagi et Harry sortit sa baguette. Remus, sous le grand éclat de rire de ses amis, déclara forfait. Ce dernier demanda :

- Dis-moi Harry, pourrais-tu faire une petite démonstration de tes pouvoirs à ton ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Que voulez-vous voir ?

- Et bien, désarme-moi !

- Euh… Je crois que mon simple " Lumos " devrait vous satisfaire…

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il lança le sort et l'éteignit presque instantanément. Ce sort les avait tellement ébloui qu'ils étaient restés aveugle pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

- Et dire que j'ai voulu que tu me désarmes… Imagine dans quel état je serais ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, tu pourrais le lancer ? Je voudrais voir !

- Hey Parrain ! Et si je le lançais sur toi ?

- Ah non ! C'est pas drôle !

Et une nouvelle fois ils rires dans la bonne humeur. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'aube où Harry les quitta.

- Je dois y aller, je reviens dès que je peux !

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici, Harry !

- Merci professeur.

- Dit moi Harry, qu'as-tu fais des livres que je t'ai envoy ?

- Euh… j'y vais ! répondit précipitamment Harry sous le regard inquisiteur de son Parrain.

---

Hermione guidait les nouveaux élèves vers le cours de métamorphose. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle avec cinq minutes d'avance. Ils étaient déjà assis et bavardaient entre eux lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall entra en classe. Elle commença directement son cours sans attendre.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la transformation des éléments, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire en quoi cela consiste ? Oui Mlle Granger ?

- La transformation des éléments est un procédé inventé par le sorcier Abel Ilchamoud, qui traversait un désert. Cela consiste à transformer un élément en un autre comme la terre en eau, l'eau en feu ou encore l'air en feu. Plus on est puissant, plus la zone d'effet est grande.

- Exactement, et c'est ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Ah oui ! J'oubliais, cinq points pour Griffondor !

Le professeur Mc Gonagall fit apparaître sur chaque table un petit socle en fer rempli d'eau.

- Vous allez transformer cette eau en feu, pour cela vous allez prononcer la formule " Alairtor ". Elle montra l'exemple avec l'eau posé devant elle.

- A vous maintenant !

Tous les élèves prononcèrent la formule et attendirent comme l'avait montré le professeur. Seul l'eau contenu dans les socles des élèves arrivés la veille commençait à changer de couleur. L'eau d'un bleu clair commençait à changer : de petits filaments rouge apparaissaient petit à petit jusqu'à se transformer en feu. Les autres élèves avaient bien du mal… Même Hermione n'y était pas arrivée du premier coup, il lui fallut une dizaine d'essais. Les nouveaux élèves ne semblaient pas avoir de difficultés et s'amusaient à celui qui ferait la plus grosse flamme. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était étonnée de la facilité et de la tranquillité qu'avaient eu les nouveaux arrivants à invoquer le sort mais elle ne le laissait pas paraître. _Je dois absolument parler au professeur Dumbledore _s'était-elle dit.

Le cours suivant fut le cours de Défense contre le Force du Mal. Une fois tous assis, le professeur Attali ouvrit la parole :

- Nous allons voir aujourd'hui les sorts de protections. Qui pourrait m'en citer ?

Personne ne leva la main, pas même Hermione.

- Bien, je vois que personne n'en a vu. Les sorts de protections ont été inventé par les sorciers du Moyen Age. Les tournois et duels magiques étaient très courants. Nos sorts d'attaques et de défenses actuels ont pour origines la magie Moyenâgeuse. Bien sur elle s'est améliorée au cours du temps. La résistance des sorts de protection est relatif à votre puissance magique. Y'a-t-il des questions ?

Hermione leva rapidement la main, avide de connaissance.

- Quelles apparences ont-ils ?

- Les sorts de protection change de couleur suivant la personne. Ils forment un cercle autour du lanceur du sort.

- Peuvent-ils résister à l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Non, l'Avada Kedavra est un sort de haut niveau que seul des sorciers puissants peuvent faire... Le bouclier, lui, est facile à faire même en ayant un niveau relativement faible. Même si vous érigez un bouclier, l'Avada Kedavra le traversera comme une feuille de papier.

- Le sort résiste longtemps ?

- La durée du sort est relatif, lui aussi, à votre puissance magique et à la réserve de celle-ci. Vous verrez, après avoir invoqué votre bouclier, vous serez épuisés... D'autres questions ?

- Oui, est-ce que le bouclier peut protéger plusieurs personnes ?

- C'est tout à fait possible... Mais bien sur, cela est...

- Relatif à la puissance et à la réserve magique du lanceur de sort... Compléta Hermione.

- Tout à fait, vous découvrirez avec le temps, qu'avec la Magie, nombre de choses deviennent réalisables...

- Et est-ce que tout le monde est égale dans la puissance ou la quantité de réserve magique ?

- Malheureusement non, la puissance est tout à fait personnel à un sorcier, comme nos quatre fondateurs furent de très puissant sorciers, et tous les sorciers de grandes renommés avaient une puissance magique de plus de 180 de PM (_Puissance Magique : unité de mesure universelle propre aux sorciers, désignant sur une échelle de 200 l'intensité de la force Occulte permettant l'utilisation d'un sort, d'un artefact, et de tout objet demandant de la Magie. Les moldus tout comme les Cracmols sont considérés au point neutre, c'est à dire ayant un PM égale à 0 _L'auteur referme son dictionnaire Le Petit Magousse).

- Comment fait-on pour connaître sa puissance magique ?

- Il existe des tests pour cela, surtout utilisé en Médecine, pour les cas particuliers... Généralement, on utilise pour les jeunes enfants des tests sous forme d'objets, détecteur de Magie non chiffré... Ceux réalisé par un centre médical utilise une technique et un matériel coûteux mais très précis.

- Et pour la réserve Magique ?

- Ah, nous y voilà... La réserve Magique... Un enfant sorcier né avec une quantité personnelle de réserve Magique, qui grandit proportionnellement avec l'age... Mais aussi avec le travail ! Un enfant qui fera des sorts pendant toute sa jeunesse sera plus fort qu'un enfant venant du monde Moldu... Il est de par là avantagé, en plus des connaissances...

- Mais c'est injuste !

- La vie ne l'est pas, Mlle Granger... Mais comme l'a dit un grand Moldu, tout est relatif ! (NdA : Devinez qui c'est ? smile géant). Il existe comme partout des cas particuliers, mais en générale, cela ne fait pas une grande différence entre un sorcier venant du monde Moldu qu'un autre existant depuis toujours dans le monde des Sorciers. Je dois ensuite ajouter que chaque sort consomme un nombre plus ou moins grand de Magie, et que certains sorts demande beaucoup plus que d'autre... Donc par exemple pour le sort " Lumos ", vous pourrez l'utiliser très longtemps avant de vous fatiguer. Inversement pour le sort de mort. Que j'espère au grand jamais vous n'utiliserez répétitivement...

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, en réponse à cette remarque.

- Je peux aussi ajouter que vous pourrez augmenter la puissance de vos sorts avec de la volont !

- Comment ? Simplement de la volonté suffit à augmenter la puissance de nos sorts ?!? s'exclama Hermione, devenu le porte parole de la classe (NdL : Plutôt le moulin a parole...).

- Oui, et c'est ce que nous découvrirons tout le long de cette année ! De la volonté permet d'augmenter la puissance des sorts car il demande tout simplement plus de magie dans un sort... Forcez vous à augmenter la puissance d'un sort, revient en fait à libérer une plus grande quantité d'énergie.

- Donc nous sommes inégaux sur le plan de la Puissance Magique, quant à la Réserve de Magie que nous avons, elle s'accroît avec l'âge mais surtout l'entraînement... Mais donc en augmentant notre réservé magique, on peut artificiellement augmenter notre Puissance Magique simplement en libérant à chaque sort plus d'énergie ?

- Excellente déduction, Mlle Granger, c'est un parfait résumé de notre leçon, dix points pour Griffondor ! C'est aussi pour ça que vous devez vous entraînez durement au lieu de geindre ou de vous pavaner de votre niveau en Magie...

Hermione grava ça mentalement dans sa tête, en même temps d'écrire frénétiquement la leçon sur son parchemin.

- Bien ! Maintenant que Mlle Granger a épuisé son stock de questions, nous allons revenir à notre sort de protection. Vous allez vous mettre par deux, l'un attaquant, l'autre essayant de bloquer le sort avec un bouclier que vous aurez lancé en prononçant la formule " Et Praegrus Mors ". A vous !

James se mit avec Laura Aligane et commencèrent à travailler.

- Bon alors j'attaque et tu crées le bouclier... dit tranquillement James.

- Euh... je suis pas sûr de réussir, tu veux pas échanger les rôles ?

- Mais non c'est bon, ait juste confiance en toi !

- Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi justement !

- Alors fait confiance à tes origines... murmura James un petit sourire aux lèvres

- Allez ! on inverse !

- Alors, prépare toi j'attaque à trois...

- Non attend !

- Un...

- Mais je vais pas y arriver !

- Deux...

- " Et Praegrus Mors ! "

- Trois !

Le sort partit et ricocha sur le bouclier de Laura. James sourit et dit :

- Et bien voilà, tu as réussi ! et du premier coup !

Laura ne répondit rien, elle observait avec émerveillement son bouclier. Il était bleu clair et formé une sphère parfaite autour d'elle._ On dirait de l'eau, comme si une fine couche d'eau glissée autour du bouclier, c'est d'un bleu si limpide et clair comme... comme les yeux de James ! Une couleur si semblable, si troublante..._

La fin du cours arriva vite. Hermione et Laura discutaient quand Hermione vit James en direction du parc. Ils n'avaient plus cours avant le repas, normalement ils auraient du avoir cours de potion mais le professeur Rogue était...enfin... avait disparu... Hermione décida de le suivre. Elle mit rapidement fin à sa discussion et partit en disant devoir aller à la bibliothèque. Elle suivit discrètement le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin et disparaisse mystérieusement sans laisser de trace.

---

Harry était assit dans l'herbe et caressait doucement Iros qui était couché paresseusement. Il pensait à cette nuit là, la nuit où il avait tué, la nuit où il était devenu un assassin...

Flash Back

Harry était debout, la baguette tirée face à Malfoy et Digore Wallace qui tenait Ginny étroitement. Harry restait immobile et silencieux pendant que Malfoy l'insultait et le narguait.

- Alors Potter ? Tu voulais la violer ? C'est pas jolie-jolie ça... Vouloir violer la petite sœur à son meilleur ami.. Mais c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que Virginia Weasley faisait partit du " Fan club Harry Potter ", elle aurait sûrement adoré pouvoir raconter à ses copines qu'elle a couché avec Le Grand Potter ! Et bien quoi Potter, tu ne parles plus ? Ton combat avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a rendu muet ?

Malfoy commençait à s'énerver qu' Harry ne réponde pas à ses provocations. C'est à partir de ce moment que tout dégénéra.

- Va y Digore, viole la !

- Ne la touche pas !

- Tiens tu as enfin retrouvé ta langue ? Viole la Digore, je tiens Potter en joue.

- Lâche la !

Digore avait commencé à déchirer la robe de Ginny. Elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien dit, mais commençait à sangloter violemment et se débattre mais Digore la frappa au visage. Harry avait voulu intervenir mais Malfoy l'arrêta :

- Tu bouges, je la tue...

- Toi, le minable Drago Malfoy tuer ? Laisse moi rire !

Harry avait essayé de le déstabiliser mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ginny n'était plus qu'en jeans et en débardeur. Digore s'était arrêté, hésitant à aller plus loin mais Malfoy, plus hargneux que jamais dit :

- Va y Digore, prend Harry en joue, je vais m'occupé moi-même de la peste.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher Malfoy ! le prévint Harry

- Sinon ?

- Sinon je te tue...

- Ah oui ?

Malfoy déchira le débardeur et fit disparaître le jean de Ginny.

- Et la Potter ? tu fais quoi ?

Harry voulait bouger mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Ginny sanglotait et essayait de se débattre mais Malfoy la tenait bien puis il la viola sous le regard impuissant d'Harry. Digore souriait et enfin il tourna la tête vers Malfoy pour lui parler mais Harry en profita et l'attaqua. Il en suivit un bataille acharné, mais Digore fut enfin touché et tomba à terre. Malfoy avait prit Ginny en otage.

- Si tu m'attaques Potter je la tue...

Harry était indécis, Malfoy se cachait derrière elle, la baguette pointait sur elle. Harry essaya de le désarmer mais trop tard, il avait déjà lancé le sort interdit, le sort de mort... Ginny s'effondra à terre, inerte. Harry devint fou à cette instant, il tua Malfoy et Digore de sang froid puis s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie de Ginny. Son visage était crispé, elle était morte après s'être fait violée et c'était sa faute. Il ferma les paupières emplie de la douleur qu'il avait causé à la jeune fille et pleura. Il resta ainsi quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'un élève découvre le carnage... Trois cadavres étendu à terre et Harry qui pleurait, la baguette toujours à la main.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry avait mal, il n'avait pas répondu aux gens qui l'ont interrogé sur qui les avait tué y compris Ginny. Ils avaient donc pris cela pour un Oui, mais même s'il avait répondu, Fudge l'aurait quand même condamné. Les corps avait été rendu à leur famille (sauf pour Draco puisque sa famille fut tué en même pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il fut enterré après une cérémonie mortuaire). Le ministère avait dit aux Weasley que Ginny était morte dans une bataille contre des mangemorts. Ils avaient encore une fois menti. Lors du jugement, il se répétait inlassablement qu'il était un assassin mais pas l'assassin de Draco et de Digore, eux c'était la haine qui les avait tué, non... _Il était l'assassin de Virginia Weasley, la sœur de son meilleur ami, la cadette de la famille de sorcier qu'il préférait. _Et il ne s'était jamais excusé, il n'avait plus revu les Weasley après le jour de son jugement.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus… maintenant vous en savait un peu plus sur l'exil d'Harry et surtout oubliez pas : Patience ! :-p

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Nono : tu me fais même pas peur... enfin, un peu... un tout petit peu, bon ok, je l'avoue tu ne me fais pas peur...

Je suis désolé (en apparence :-p) mais JE suis l'auteur et tu es le lecteur :-p enfin bref, tout ce que je viens de dire n'est pas important -) je te remercie juste de suivre aussi attentivement ma fiction...

Oyne : Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry n'est pas IL (du moins, je l'espère :-p)

Kate Potter : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre -)

Arathorn : Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à penser ça sur les religions mais avant tout, c'est surtout ma fiction qui compte, pas mes réflexions :-p

hermichouette : Le fait que tu dise que la description du couloir soit " Berk " sa me fait très plaisir ! ! ! J'aurais réussi à faire une description à peu près convenable. Je réserve pas mal de surprise pour le lecteur... ma fiction n'est pas près d'être fini -)

Un crivain fou : Merci beaucoup de ton compliment

Hermione la belle : Voilà la suite et toute chaude

Rob : j'aime le mystère.... Gniark

Mystikal : Ce mystère s'appelle le suspense :-p

Patty : Merci de ton compliment, il me va droit au cœur :-)

Andadrielle : Je suis content que tu as aimé le chapitre 3, j'espère que tu as également aimé celui la :-p

Sumir : Je sais que je suis méchant, je connais la douleur du lecteur (et oui, moi aussi je lis des fiction :-p) à la fin des chapitres mais il faut attendre, on s'y fait au bout d'un moment...

Kaorou : Je ne m'arrête pas, je ne m'arrête pas...

Miss serpentard : J'ai repris goût à ta fiction (sauf les slach mais j'en fait abstraction :-p) et je suis heureux que tu aimes ma fiction, je sui vraiment content :-D Harry ne va peut être pas casser la gueule à Ron, peut être que quelqu'un va le faire avant lui :-p Mais ce n'est que des " Peut être " -)

Ryan : Voilà la uite, rien que pour toi (et les autres lecteurs :-p)

Thor : je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews au chapitre précédent mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai quand même uploader ma fiction alors... :-p si tu te plein, je te puni ! ! !

Tiffany : je ne connais pas beaucoup de lecteur qui ont de la patience... en tout cas, tu as pus avoir un peu de lecture -)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une longue Nuit

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux de mon invention qui m'appartiennent donc…

Note de l'Auteur : En écrivant mon cinquième chapitre, j'ai remarqué que mon histoire n'était qu'un ensemble de point de vue et de flash back que j'aime bien lol. Mes chapitres font en moyenne quatre pages de Word… J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

Bonne Lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 5 : Une longue nuit

- Vous m'avez demandé Maître ?

- Oui Lucius, j'ai une mission pour toi.

- Je vous écoute ?

- Il y a un élève à Poudlard qui demande à se joindre à nous, il me semble prometteur.

- Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?

- Oui, et ne te fais pas remarquer, tu es censé être mort, tout comme ton fils…

- Oui Maître. Où dois-je aller chercher la recrue ?

- Il a rendez vous à dix heures, dimanche soir à la cabane hurlante.

- J'y serais Maître

- As-tu quelques choses à me dire ?

- Oui, c'est à propos de mon fils, il veut une mission, il dit être prêt.

- Bien, bien… Tu le feras venir seul ce soir à trois heures du matin, qu'il ne soit pas en retard !

- Oui Maître.

- Autre chose Lucius, la recrue n'est autre que Ronald Weasley.

- Que… Mais… Comment ?

- Hum… Qu'y a t-il ? Une remarque ?

- Et bien il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter…

- Hum… Va quand même le chercher, il pourrait être un redoutable espion. Je saurais le convaincre s'il résiste.

Lucius eu un frisson, il ne pourra jamais, comme ses compagnons, éviter de frissonner quand son Maître leur parlait de convaincre…

- Pars maintenant, j'attend un espion !

- Oui Maître

- Encore une chose Lucius… tâche de réussir…

La voix avait sifflé un avertissement bien senti.

---

Les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall discutaient tranquillement dans le bureau attendant, la voix de la veille.

- Albus, je dois vous parler des nouveaux élèves…

- Leurs pouvoirs vous ont surpris ?

- Oui, ils m'ont même plus que surpris, ils m'ont complètement étonné, j'étais abasourdi.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil, surpris. Une professeur Mc Gonagall abasourdie était très rare, il aurait bien voulu voir ça pensa t-il malicieusement, mais il répondit :

- Ils sont différents des élèves que nous accueillons, leurs écoles ne leur ont pas appris à gérer leurs pouvoirs comme je l'ai fait pour Harry. Il leur faut des mentors, ils ont besoins de soutien.

- Pourquoi ne devenez vous pas leur mentor ?

- Non, j'ai échoué avec Harry, je ne veux pas que cela recommence…

- Ne soyez pas fautif Albus, Harry n'a pas échoué, il a détruit Voldemort…

- Oui mais j'ai échoué sur le plan moral, je l'ai entraîné comme une machine de destruction du mal, un être pour défendre ou détruire les sorciers. Il est fragile mentalement, bien sur il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour son âge, même trop, mais il n'a pas de famille, pas de soutien… Imaginez qu'il passe dans le camp adverse ? Il est devenu un lame à deux tranchants ne pouvant compter que sur lui même, et c'est mauvais… Il est devenu…

- Il est devenu un Monstre…

La voix de la veille venait de répondre, en faisant, comme la dernière fois sursauter les professeurs. Mc Gonagall répliqua :

- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas prévenir quand vous arrivez, je ne suis plus très jeune, je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Je suis désolé Professeur mais j'interviens quand bon me semble…

- Grumph… se renfrogna la professeur

- Je pense avoir trouvé pourquoi vous êtes la…

- Ah ? Et pourquoi d'après vous ?

- Vous êtes là pour me rendre coupable et me pousser à bout. Et peut-être me permettre de me racheter…

La voix se tut quelques secondes, comme pour réfléchir.

- Et bien je dois dire que vous me surprenez Professeur…

Dumbledore sourit.

- Mais ce n'est pas cela… Le pardon est difficile pour une machine à tuer…

- Vous êtes…

- Non je ne suis pas Harry Potter…

- Qui êtes vous alors ?

- Appelez-moi… hum… Iros, cela me conviendra.

---

Drago Malfoy attendait avec excitation mais aussi appréhension devant la Salle Noir, salle où le Maître donnait ses consignes. Il était en avance, son père lui avait dit de ne jamais contrarier le Maître. En attendant, il se remémora son apprentissage de la Magie Noire avec son père.

Flash Back

Drago suivait son père dans le manoir, ils entrèrent dans une salle que Drago n'avait jamais vu. Elle était très spacieuse, d'un coté tenait une grande bibliothèque aux livres vieux et usés, de l'autre un grand espace entouré de coussins, sûrement pour s'entraîner pensa Drago. Son père lui adressa la parole :

- Drago mon fils, aujourd'hui tu vas commencer ton apprentissage sur la Magie Noire. Ici, mon père m'apprit tous les sorts les plus importants à savoir pour un Malfoy, j'espère que tu seras digne de moi…

- Je le serais père ! fit avec détermination Drago.

- Dans la bibliothèque tu pourras trouver tout ce que tu dois savoir sur la Magie Noire, je veux que tu lises tous les livres !

- Combien de temps durera mon apprentissage ?

- Maintenant que tu as tout ton temps libre, je veux que tu t'appliques et travailles pendant un an. Si tu ne réussis pas, je te ferais regretter d'être né. Je ne laisserais pas un fils incapable ruiner la réputation des Malfoy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas père, je m'appliquerai…

- Je l'espère pour toi…

- On commence ?

- Oui, nous allons commencer par le développement de ton pouvoir puis nous…

- Je serais puissant ?

Schclac Lucius venait de le frapper

- Ne m'interromps pas !

- Désolé père…

- Je me fiche que tu sois désolé, je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes !

- Oui père…

- Après avoir développé ton pouvoir, je t'apprendrai les sorts de base. Ensuite tu devras méditer, la puissance ne viens pas tout de suite, il faudra que tu apprennes à haïr et à détester… La puissance vient de là, mais surtout, il faudra te concentrer. Nous finirons ton apprentissage par l'Avada Kedavra…

Fin du Flash Back

Drago avait fini son apprentissage depuis déjà quelques semaines. Il se sentait prêt à recevoir une mission. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

- Entre !

Drago s'exécuta. La salle était sombre et humide. Malfoy frissonna, il faisait frais.

- Bonsoir Maître…

- Tu dis que tu es prêt à recevoir une mission ?

- Oui…

- Tu part sur-le-champ rejoindre le groupe dans la salle de torture, ils te diront tes ordres, si tu échoues, tu souffriras comme les autres. Tu es maintenant considéré comme un Mangemort.

- Je n'ai pas de marque ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour laisser une marque quelconque de reconnaissance sur mes mangemorts ? Maintenant part !

- Oui Maître…

---

Harry était couché sur le dos et regardait les étoiles. Le ciel illuminé de ses étincelles d'espoir escortait la sphère pâle qui reflétée d'une couleur argentée. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel, perdu dans l'environnement qui l'entourait. Iros quand à lui, avait la tête posé entre les pattes, il semblait s'ennuyer mais une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux pâles : une lueur d'intelligence avec une étincelle de sagesse. Ce n'était plus l'étincelle de malice qui brillait autrefois, quand il était encore jeune, non, maintenant il agissait avec sagesse. (NdL : En théorie sifflote il est aussi sage que l'auteur) Il avait grandit aux cotés d'Harry qui lui parlait de ses douleurs, ses souvenirs, ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il était devenu un compagnon pour Harry, ils discutaient parfois mais c'était assez rare, la plupart du temps, Harry parlait et Iros écoutait. Iros avait appris petit à petit à connaître ses pouvoirs, comme Harry avait développé ses pouvoirs, ils avaient évolué ensembles, s'aidant mutuellement. Iros pouvait parler télépathiquement et discutait avec Harry comme cela. Des fois, Harry aussi parlait télépathiquement mais il n'aimait pas trop le faire, il devait se concentrer pour le faire, parler à voix haute lui était plus naturel.

- Iros ?

- Hum ?…

- Que fais-tu ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ne fais pas le gamin, je sens que tu es concentré.

- Je discute…

- Avec qui ?

- Des loups…

Harry avait sentit qu'il lui avait menti mais n'avait rien dit : si Iros avait menti c'est que cela devait etre important. Iros, lui, était troubl : c'était la première fois qu'il avait menti et il n'aimait pas le faire. Il se dit alors qu'il ne le referait plus jamais mais il ne devait pas dire non plus qu'il discutait avec les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore. Harry caressa doucement le haut de crane d'Iros. Le loup aimait ça, il était l'un des rares être vivant à qui Harry donnait des gestes d'affections. Chose étrange, il n'avait jamais entendu Harry rire ou sourire franchement depuis qu'il avait été recueilli, des petits sourires, des demi sourires, mais jamais un vrai sourire. Par contre il avait déjà vu Harry pleurer, peu de fois, mais il l'avait vu. Iros et Harry étaient liés magiquement, ils pouvaient sentir le sentiment de l'autre.

---

Laura était appuyée contre le rebord de la tour d'astronomie et pleurait en silence. La terrible scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, encore et encore, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier…

Flash Back

Elle dort. Brusquement un cri la réveille, elle entend des murmures. Elle s'habille rapidement et tire sa baguette. Ses amies sont derrière elle. Elle entrouvre la porte de son dortoir et est terrifiée, dans la salle de travail, il y avait des mangemorts, beaucoup de mangemorts. Ils encerclaient les professeurs. Elle les voit mais ne fait rien, elle ferme les yeux d'horreur mais entend les terribles mots… Elle entend des bruits de corps d'effondrer. Elle n'ose rouvrir les yeux, elle sent des mains la tirer. Elle regarde mais ne voit rien, elle marche mais ne sait pas où elle va, elle se fait tirer et s'enfuit mais ne voit devant elle que cette scène, elle passe et repasse devant ses yeux. Elle pleure, elle crie, elle ne veut plus avancer et s'arrête. Une main l'attrape et la tire, elle trébuche mais la main la relève et la tire avec force mais elle n'en a plus. Elle veut se coucher et ne plus se relever, fermer les yeux et ne plus voir cette scène. Elle souffre, elle est épuisée. Ils s'arrêtent enfin, elle se couche et ferme les yeux, elle ne veut plus bouger, elle s'endort d'un sommeil agité… Comment oublier ? Comment ne plus voir ? Comment ne plus penser ?

Fin du Flash Back

Elle rouvre les yeux, elle voit en dessous d'elle le noir, le salue. Elle monte sur le rebord. Elle sent le vent souffler doucement. Il ne lui faut qu'un pas, un pas et elle oublie, un pas et elle trépasse. Elle hésite, mais pourquoi ? Ses amis sont morts, sa famille aussi, ses proches ont été détruit. Elle ne veut plus vivre, elle est secouée de sanglots. Elle reste ainsi et ferme les yeux, elle revoit encore une fois la scène, encore et encore… Elle va sauter mais sent deux mains la soulever et la déposer au sol. Elle est prit dans une étreinte chaude. Elle n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, elle ne veut pas voir, elle veut oublier. Elle laisse les larmes couler dans les bras de l'inconnu. Elle entend des mots doux, d'une voix chaude et apaisante. Elle se calme et sent un souffle chaud contre ses cheveux. Elle se laisse aller et se cale confortablement dans ces bras de l'homme qui la réconforte. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux et souffle un _Merci_…

- C'est rien, je connais ça aussi…

Elle lève alors les yeux et croise un regard bleu, profond, emplie de tristesse…Les yeux qu'elle voit ont _vu_, ils ont vu des scènes affreuses pour laisser des traces indélébiles. Ils restent ainsi, sans bouger… Puis elle bouge un peu et cale sa tête contre son épaule, elle se sent bien ici, dans ses bras, elle se sent en sécurité, en paix…

- Repose toi maintenant… lui souffla James à l'oreille

Elle ferme les yeux et se sent emporter. Elle est calme et se sent sereine…

---

Ron jubilait, il avait reçu la réponse de IL :

Rendez-vous dimanche à dix heures à la cabane hurlante, pas de retard…

Le message était bref et précis, comme l'aimait Ron… Il allait enfin rencontrer des gens pensant comme lui : les sorciers qu'il côtoie ne mérite pas de vivre…

Ron, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres, sortit de la volière et se rendit à la salle commune, il avait envie de violence et de bagarre. Il croisa des Serpentard qui le saluèrent chaleureusement comme un des leurs. Il aurait du être à Serpentard pas à Griffondor, sa vrai maison était avec les mangemorts et les serpents. Il adorait ces animaux : leurs écailles lisses et froide, leurs sifflements…

Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, Neville le bouscula sans faire exprès, il s'excusa et s'apprêtait à repartir mais Ron l'arrêta et l'insulta

- Sale incapable, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un sang pure, tu es au même niveau que les Sang-de-Bourbes…

- Je… J'ai pas fais exprès…

- Je me fous que tu ne l'ais pas fait exprès ! Tu mérites des coups !

Il leva la main, prêt à frapper quand une voix l'interpella :

- Arrête !

- Hermione, te mêle pas de ça !

- Oh que si ! Je suis préfète je te rappelle, lâche-le…

- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, toi aussi je devrais te frapper !

- Ron !

- Pff, me touche pas !

Ron repartit d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune des Serpentard, il sera bien accueilli la bas…

---

Hermione resta devant le portrait les yeux humides mais pas assez pour laisser passer une larme._ Ron m'a traité de… Sang-de-Bourbe… Comment a t-il pu… Je ne comprend pas… Ron, tu as tant chang_

Seamus viens la réconforter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il ne le pensait pas…

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de réconfort… Harry lui manquait…

Harry… reviens... vite…

* * *

****

Réponses aux reviews qui me font très très plaisir :

Rob : Tu as adoré le viole ? plutôt bizarre... enfin bon, si tu aimes ma fiction sa me fait plaisir !

Kate Potter : Héhé, ne dis rien sur James et Harry, je t'ai fait une petite fleure donc chut ! -)

Un crivain fou : Voilà la suite -) j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu

Excal : Tes compliments mon vraiment fais plaisir, merci ! merci ! merci ! Continu à mettre des reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! ! !

Wistily : Pour répondre à tes questions : Patience... Héhé, je sais, je suis méchant mais si je te le dis, y'a plus de suspense donc, je te dis d'attendre... J'essaye d'écrire le plus rapidement possible, j'ai plein d'idée en se moment ! ! !

Kaorou : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'ai eu plein de reviews pour ce chapitre donc je suis hyper content, et oui, moi j'ecris plus vite quand j'ai plein de reviews ! ! !

Nono : Voilà la suite -) le chapitre 4 a était le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris mais je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long, j'ai bien dit " Essayer " -) Tu veux un petit bisou ? smack :-p lol, je crois que je viens de te dégoûter à vie :-p

Mystikal Ron est un personnage assez mystérieux... Mais je vais lui consacrer un chapitre entier, peut être est il moins méchant qu'il en à l'air, ou peut être plus méchant... (j'adore le suspense ! ! !)

Arathorn : Voilà la suite, et je vois quez tu aimes bien les scènes... heu... disons... trache :-p

Ryan : Voilà une reviews rien que pour toi -) soit pas triste :-p J'espère que ma fiction te fais plaisir :-p aller, bientôt la suite donc t'inquiète pas trop...

Sirius B : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes conseils, c'est ma première fiction donc pour l'instant les reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me motive à fond ! ! !

Thor Moi je reprend les cours Lundi, donc ma fiction va ralentir considérablement snif mais je vais essayer de faire au moins un chapitre par semaine :-p aller continue de lire ma fiction. Un conseil, pendant que t'es en cours et que tu t'ennuies, écris une fiction, sa fait passer le temps et sa fait oublier les cours :-p par contre fais gaffe à pas te faire chopper :-p

Sumir : Je n'arrête pas de rajouter des mystères, faudrait que je pense un peu aux résolutions des mystères lol, mais t'inquiète j'ai toujours une explication rationnel ou magique :-p ou presque... sifflote et regarde le ciel qui est tout beau

Cynthia : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, sa me fais très plaisir ! ! ! Pour tes questions je vais te répondre comme Wistily, (va voir ma réponse j'ai pas envie de réécrire :-p)

Oyne : Qui te dis que James est Harry Potter... Tu n'en sais rien -) aller, tu sauras sa dans les prochains chapitres :-p

Lunenoire : Ben j'espère que tu as vu que le chapitre 5 est en ligne :-p aller continue à lire ma fiction -)

crystalearra : Patience ? c'est un mot que je déteste en étant lecteur mais que j'adore quand je suis auteur... pas toi ? :-p

Tiffany : Merci pour tes encouragements ! ! ! Je continue -

miss serpentard : C'est ma première fiction donc je sais pas trop c'est combien de reviews par chapitre en générale... En tout cas, je continue toujours à lire ta fiction, donc je veux la suite mon aussi :-p

Fleur : Voilà la suite -) j'espère qu'elle te plait, t'inquiète, j'écris le plus vite possible

hermichouette : Merci, je continue ! ! ! rien que pour vous ! ! -)

Elava : Elle est là la suite, pas besoin de chercher loin :-p

Léo : Tu veux pas me flatter mais moi, sa me flatte :-p donc je continue pour te faire plaisir :-D

Merci beaucoup pour toute ces reviews, j'écris le plus vite possible ! ! !

Allez, bye

Wynzar


	6. Chapitre 6 : Puissance

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai inventé qui m'appartiennent.

Note de l'Auteur : Ce chapitre n'a rien de spécial et je ne l'aime pas trop… En plus il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais bon, lisez-le quand même et dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Il est aussi plus court que les autres.

Remerciement : Merci à mon frère qui corrige mes fautes et aux lecteurs qui postent de reviews -) qui me font très plaisir :-D

Bonne lecture et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience…

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 6 : La puissance

Harry était debout, les bras le long du corps. Il avait les yeux fermés et restait immobile au milieu du pré où il était. Il aimait les prés, c'était des lieux assez spacieux mais cachés. Ici il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry se concentrait sur son pouvoir, il avait, depuis déjà quelques mois appris la magie sans baguette. Certes elle était moins puissante, la baguette servait de canaliseur et d'amplificateur du pouvoir, mais Harry avait apprit à l'utiliser avec la même puissance et maintenant il ne faisait plus beaucoup attention à la présence de sa baguette sur lui. Doucement il leva les mains et sentit le pouvoir passer en lui, il coulait dans ses veines. Il se sentait puissant et sûr de lui. Le Pouvoir lui avait apporté l'assurance. Il n'était plus le jeune enfant qui avait tué Voldemort en cinquième année, soutenu par ses amis, ses professeurs. Il était maintenant un jeune homme ayant prit conscience de ses actes, de son pouvoir. Il avait _vécu_… Toutes ces batailles, ces duels, ces recherches lui avaient apporté l'expérience. Maintenant il ne cherchait plus à rire, à s'amuser. Il n'avait plus ri ni même souri depuis qu'il avait été seul, livré à lui même.

- Bonjour Harry…

Harry, toujours les yeux fermés, répondit :

- Bonjour professeur Lupin

- Je te dérange ? Je crois que tu étais en plein entraînement, désolé.

- Je ne m'entraîne plus ! répondit froidement Harry

- Tu as changé Harry… répondit Remus, troublé de la réponse de son ami

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son ancien professeur puis lui fit un demi sourire. Harry était redevenu l'ami, le filleul de son compagnon, et non plus l'être froid et distant formé dans l'horreur et la difficulté depuis sa naissance.

- Désolé professeur, j'était en profonde réflexion.

- Oh, je vois, oublie un peu le pass

- Je ne peux pas… Mon futur est le recommencement du pass : la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort puis sa destruction.

- Ne sois pas si exigeant avec toi-même.

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Tu l'es… dit doucement Remus, n'oublie pas que tu as été mon élève, je me souviens quand je t'ai appris le Patronus…

- Vous avez peut-être raison, mais j'ai oublié ce que c'est de se détendre. Ce mot est rayé de mon vocabulaire depuis…

- Depuis ton départ…

- Je suis parti dans la haine, le désespoir et la souffrance. Regardez-moi, j'ai détruit Voldemort et eux m'exilent !

- Je sais… dit tristement Remus

- Désolé... Parfois j'oublie que vous êtes un loup garou.

- C'est pas plus mal, ce n'est pas le coté que j'aime montrer au gens...

Après un moment de silence, Harry dit :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- Pour prendre de tes nouvelles mais aussi parce que Sirius veut te voir…

- Il ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici ?

- Il n'est que sorcier.

- Ah, vous êtes loup-garou c'est vrai, les loups ne vous ont pas fait de mal.

- Oui, sinon ces meutes de loups m'auraient rapidement attaqué. Au fait, comment ce fait-il qu'ils te protègent ?

- Oh, et bien je vais vous présenter leur chef de meute.

Iros apparut à l'orée du pré et s'approcha en trottinant nonchalamment.

- Le voilà, il s'appelle Iros

Remus observa le loup jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive aux pieds d'Harry et se couche en fermant les yeux.

- Comment ?…

- Iros est un loup spécial

- Je vois ça…

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Harry et Remus observèrent en silence le spectacle naturel qui s'offrait à eux. Harry sentait son corps se réchauffer, une douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux, silencieux, et profitait de la chaleur et de la paix qui régnaient pleinement autour de lui. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis rouvrit les yeux. Il observa Remus qui avait lui aussi les yeux fermés. Il attendit que celui-ci rouvre les yeux pour parler.

- C'est merveilleux non ?

- Oui, j'aime le soleil

- Oui, c'est si imposant et puissant

- Au contraire de la lune… murmura sombrement Remus

Harry ne dis rien, il savait que Remus n'appréciait guère son coté loup-garou mais il ne pouvait faire autrement._ Je dois essayer de trouver quelque chose pour le professeur Lupin…La prochaine lune est dans deux semaines, j'ai le temps…Il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit plus vulnérable lors de ces transformations, il pourra peut-être devenir un puissant allié._

Harry décida de demander à Iros dans leur conversation télépathique.

- Dis moi Iros, y a-t-il un moyen pour permettre à Remus de contrôler son loup-garou ?

- Il existe une cohabitation possible entre les deux êtres. Pour cela il faut que l'Homme accepte le loup-garou est vice versa…

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour l'aider ?

- Oui, il faut qu'ils puissent se connaître avant de s'accepter, pour cela ils doivent pouvoir méditer en paix et ont donc besoin de calme.

- Ici serait donc parfait…

- Oui mais tu ne pourrais plus t'entraîner…

- J'ai déjà atteint un niveau assez élev !

- Non, ton entraînement continuera tout le long de tes combats, comme tu l'as déjà fait…

- Je sais, mais il vaut mieux que je sois prêt avant quand même.

Remus les avait observé alors qu'ils parlaient mentalement et il se dit : _C'est deux là sont vraiment des puissants…Ils ont sûrement développé leurs pouvoirs communément…_Il fut tiré de ses pensée par Harry qui avait terminé de discuter et avait pris sa décision.

- J'ai peut être une solution pour vos transformations en loup-garou.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai une bonne réserve de potion tue-loup ! dit Remus avec un rire sans joie

Harry lui expliqua le principe de la _cohabitation animale_ comme il l'avait appelé puis transplana chez Remus pour aller voir Sirius, il voulait laissait Remus peser les pour et les contre.

---

Laura se réveilla tout doucement, appréciant le bien être dans lequel elle était. Gardant les yeux fermés, le jeune fille sentait le soleil lui caresser le visage, alors qu'elle était bien installé sous ses couettes. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, mais mieux encore, elle avait dormi merveilleusement bien... La jeune fille se remémora la soirée agitée qu'elle avait vécu, au départ, ce n'était qu'une simple insomnie... Ou peut être la peur de dormir... alors pour se changer les idées, elle était sortie prendre l'air, mais ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Une fois installée sur les créneaux, elle avait voulu sauter, mais il l'avait retenu et l'avait même consolé... Laura s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras, libérant sa tension et ses craintes. Emportée par la fatigue, la jeune fille s'était endormie.

Laura ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle : ses amies étaient déjà toutes parties. Laura se recoucha, on était dimanche, elle avait tout son temps. Finalement, la jeune paresseuse décida de se lever, elle devait aller voir James. Laura alla prendre une bonne douche, puis s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull sous sa robe de sorcière. Il faisait encore frais ces temps-ci. L'automne se faisait sentir par la fraîcheur du temps. La salle commune des Griffondors étant vide, elle se rendit à la Grande Salle, qui elle, était pleine. Elle s'assit au coté de son amie et pris son petit déjeuner en cherchant James du regard, mais il n'était pas là.

- Dis moi Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu James ?

- Non, pas depuis hier soir

- Ah bon ? Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il est rentré dans la salle commune, te portant dans ses bras… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oh ! euh… il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit…

- Mais je te jure ! ! !

- C'est bon, je te taquinais… dis Hermione une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Grrr, tu vas le regretter !

- Mais je…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle reçu une serviette dans la figure.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

- Pourquoi tu sous-entend certaines choses ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Laura se reçu une serviette dans la tête.

- Dis moi Hermione, tu en penses quoi de James ?

- Il me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu…

Laura vit une ombre passer dans les yeux d'Hermione et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas en demander plus, au soulagement de son amie.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à trouver James ? Je ne le vois pas ! demanda Laura

Hermione chercha à son tour dans la Grande Salle mais ne le trouvant pas non plus, elle dit :

- Bizarre… Il est peut être dans la salle commune ?

- Non, elle était vide quand je suis descendu prendre mon petit déjeuner

- Alors on va chercher !

Elles se levèrent de table et sortirent sans voir le regard haineux que leur lançait Ron.

---

Harry était assis avec son parrain devant une table garnie de nourriture. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien… Un peu fatigu

- Tu t'entraînes trop…

- Non, je ne m'entraîne pas assez…

- Combien d'heures par jour ?

- 15 ou 16 heures…

- Tu vois que c'est trop !

- Bien sur que non !

- Et que fais-tu en autant de temps ?

- Création et amélioration de sorts…

- Rien que ça !

- Tu es toujours aussi ironique et sarcastique…

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis ton parrain !

- Plutôt mon père mais chacun à sa propre vue des choses…

- Cof ! Sirius venait de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit Harry dire ça. Harry, lui, était plié de rire…

- Merci parrain pour m'avoir fait rire, c'est si rare

- Harry ! tu ne devrais pas rigoler avec ça… C'est important pour moi, mon rôle de parrain !

- Et moi je prend mon rôle de filleul à cœur !

- Hey ! arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Je ne moque pas ! Enfin… un peu…

- Tu vois que tu te moques de moi !

- Oui ! mais ça me rend heureux et ça me fais sourire…

- Bon, tu as gagné, tu as le droit de te moquer de moi, c'est si rare de te voir rire… Mais enlève ce sourire moqueur !

- D'accord ! d'accord… Je dois te laisser… On m'attend !

- Fais attention à toi Harry, je tiens à mon filleul !

- D'accord p'pa ! t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis un petit enfant, mais je fais attention !

- Hey ! arrête de te moquer de moi ! Allez file !

Harry transplana en saluant son parrain.

---

- Alors Hermione ?

- J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle, aux toilettes, dans la salle commune et dans son dortoir mais il est introuvable !

- Moi je suis allé voir le terrain de Quidditch, au lac et au parc mais il est nul part !

- Où peut-il être ?

- Hum… peut-être qu'il… Viens ! Je crois savoir où il est !

- Laura ! attend moi !

Laura était déjà partie en courant, suivi d'Hermione. Elles couraient comme des dératées dans les couloirs en bousculant des élèves… Elles arrivèrent enfin au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

- Tu crois qu'il est l ?

- Hier je pense qu'il avait besoin de calme mais… j'étais déjà l

- Oh… je vois…

- On y va ?

- Oui, on verra bien la haut !

Elles montèrent discrètement. Une fois en haut, elles l'aperçurent enfin. Il était assis en tailleur sur un créneau de la tour et avait dans la main une boule de flamme bleue. Il s'en dégageait une terrible puissance. Hermione et Laura allaient repartir lorsque James se retourna. Il avait dans les yeux une flamme bleue d'une terrible intensité. Mais quand le jeune homme parla ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Hermione, qui se reprit vite, répondit alors que Laura était fascinée par la boule de flamme que James tenait toujours dans la main.

- On te cherchait...

- Pour ?

- Heu...

Hermione ne savait pas, elle avait juste aidé Laura à le retrouver. Laura la sauva en interrogeant James.

- C'est quoi cette boule ?

- Ca ? c'est un sort très pratique contre les Mangemorts...

- C'est puissant...

- Oui, ça fait énormément de dégâts.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance...

- Tu crois ? Tu peux faire apparaître des fontaines géantes et les modeler comme tu veux, tu crées des boules de feu bleue d'une terrible puissance et tu dis que ça n'a pas d'importance ?

Hermione fut déconcertée par le faible sourire que lui lança James, il répondit :

- Vous n'auriez jamais du voir ça... Je vais devoir vous faire oublier...

Hermione et Laura s'écroulèrent au sol, inconscientes.

James murmura pour lui même :

- La curiosité n'est pas une très bonne chose sauf quand on sait tenir des secrets...

Il fit apparaître deux boules jaunes et les déposa sur la tête des jeunes femmes, mais il s'arrêta, hésitant... Devait-il le faire ?

* * *

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Je vous dis d'abord un gros Merci ! ! ! Plus de 100 reviews en 5 chapitres ! ! ! c'est vraiment trop cool :-D Je suis trop content ! ! ! Aller, voilà vos réponses bande d'impatients...

Tiffany : Voilà la suite et je met bientôt le chapitre 7, d'ici un ou deux jours, je fais le plus vite possible ! ! !

Elava : J'aime pas Ron. J'aime mon Draco. J'aime pas mon Lucius. Je vais parler de Severus dans quelques chapitre, alors patience, (argggg, j'arrive plus à arrêter de le dire ce mot ! ! !). J'aime IL. J'aime Iros surtout parce que c'est un loup et que j'adore les loups. J'aime ma fiction sauf ce chapitre. J'aime la suite que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire -).

Léo : T'inquiète pour mes doigts, j'ai l'habitude du clavier :-p

Kate Potter : Je continue kiss

Rob : Pour les couples c'est un secret bien gardé dans ma tête :-p Tu verras plus tard mais tu peux déjà te faire quelques idées même si j'aime les retournement de situation :-p

Un crivain fou : Je suis content que ma fiction te plaise, je continue à écrire mais toi aussi tu dois continuer à lire :-p

Excal : Pète pas un câble, j'ai besoin de toi pour les reviews et pour que quelqu'un lise ma fiction -)

Hermione la belle : J'adore ce que tu adores -p

Kaorou : Voilà la suite ! Rien que pour vous faire plaisir

Ryan : Merci ! chu pardonn ! ! ! Hourra : ! ! ! :-p lol par contre j'ai pas compris le reste de ta review, tu peux me traduire sa ? " je vois aps aqui sont james et Laura et ou Harry et Ron il n'est pas censé être très puissant? "

Sumir : Cool une review par chapitre sa fait déjà 5 reviews multiplié par le nombre de lecteur égal plus de 100 reviews ! ! ! ! Chu tout content :-p

Thor : Bref, laisse tomber :-p ben après sa dépend de tes profs :-p en tout cas moi je continue à le faire -)

Miss Serpentard : Moi j'aime bien mon Iros, c'est un loup donc je l'adore ! ! ! Mais Iros est spécial comme tu as pus le voir, imagine la réaction de Dumbledore quand il apprendra qu'il parlait à un loup -). Sinon, je veux la Suite de ta fiction ! ! ! et vite ! ! !

Patty : Merci beaucoup ! Je crois pas que c'est un succès total mais je suis content pour le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu :-D

Mystikal : IL est méchant, tu verras sa dans le prochain chapitre et en plus il est assez persuasif :-p et de savoir qui est IL ben je te laisse chercher encore :-p

Oyne : Dumbledore est vieux et fatigué mais il est sage et perspicace, tu vas bien voir quand IL va attaquer Poudlard, oups, j'en ai trop dit...

Nono : Quoi, t'aimes pas mes bisous ? est po content lol je rigole, tant que tu met des reviews je suis content ! ! !

Arathorn : Tu es donc un trasheur, je sais pas d'où j'ai sorti sa mais en tout cas tu en es un ! ! !

Cynthia : Ta review ma vraiment vraiment fais plaisir ! ! ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! ! ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais toujours ma fiction même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'irai seulement moins vite... Snif, à la fin de l'année j'ai le Brevet donc je vais pas pouvoir beaucoup écrire vers les mois de Mai-Juin... Enfin bon, vous aurez quand même la suite ! ! !

crystalearra : Tu agonises ? Dommage... En tout cas voilà la suite -) Non, je fais attention à mes lecteurs, j'essaye de ne pas trop les faire souffrir, enfin, vos mieux que tu t'habitues à attendre parce que quand je vais reprendre les cours (dans 3 jours) tu devras attendre beaucoup plus longtemps que deux ou trois jours pour un chapitre... Je veux pas reprendre les cours ! ! !

Wistily : Sensé mais pas mort -) un mystère de plus, et comme pour beaucoup d'autres mystères tu devras attendre pour savoir comment il a fait...

Hermichouette : Je ne peux pas écrire plus vite, sinon sa va être un truc vraiment nul et sa j'aime pas :-p Tu devras donc attendre longtemps mais va jeter un coup d'œil à la réponse la review de crystalearra (un peu plus haut). Sinon, ton lien est mort, y'a rien à t'es sur que c'est bien l'adresse exacte ?

Philippe Gryffondor : Tu as pas un peu trop regardé Star War toi ? et sinon " You work is Good " c'est pas plutôt " Your work is Goog " ? :-p enfin bref, merci du compliment j'envoie vite la suite dans un ou deux jours -) faudra attendre...

Zazelore : Content que ma fiction te plaise -) j'attend tes reviews avec impatience ! et oui, chacun attend quelques choses :-p

Aller bye tous mes revieweurs préférés ! ! ! Prochain chapitre dans 1 ou 2 jours -)

Bye !

Wynzar


	7. Chapitre 7 : Héritage

Le Bannissement

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai créé qui m'appartiennent donc... Et oui, j'ai quand même un petit truc à moi :-p

**Note de l'Auteur** : Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment plein d'idées -) Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, rien que pour vous :-p Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai aussi un petit sondage et quelques questions à la fin du chapitre ! et juste après y'a les réponses aux reviews. Demain je reprend les cours, je ne pourrais donc pas beaucoup écrire, je pense que je ferais un chapitre par semaine, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais j'essayerais de faire des chapitres assez long.

**Remerciements** : Merci à mon frère qui corrige ma fiction ! et surtout aux lecteurs à qui je dédie ce chapitre -)

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 7 : Héritage

Laura n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, la lune était encore haute. Elle prit son journal intime et descendit dans la salle commune. La salle était sombre, il ne restait qu'un faible feu pour l'éclairer. Il faisait bon ici, une douce chaleur se répandait sur la moquette de la pièce. Les fauteuils étaient en demi-cercle autour du feu, ils étaient grands et confortables mais il y avait aussi des canapés, attendant les jeunes élèves surexcités ou les couples échaudés. Laura regarda les tables de travail réparties dans le reste de la salle et vit un élève de deuxième année endormi, son livre de métamorphose lui servant d'oreiller. Elle s'approcha et le réveilla doucement :

- Je veux pas aller en cours de potions... Laisse-moi dormir...

Laura continua à le secouer légèrement l'épaule. Le jeune garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux et rouge de honte, il balbutia :

- Excusez moi... euh, je me suis endormi et, euh...

Laura l'interrompit doucement et lui répondit :

- Allez, file te coucher, tu as encore le temps de dormir avant ton cours de Potion...

Le jeune élève rougit encore plus et fila vers son dortoir sous le regard bienveillant de Laura. Elle se dirigea vers un canapé et s'y installa, à plat ventre avec une plume à la main, elle allait pouvoir écrire tranquillement son journal intime. Laura ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant la journée de la veille mais quelque chose la troublait. Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu James, une boule bleue dans la main, mais le souvenir était assez flou... Comme s'il avait eu lieu il y a longtemps ou qu'on aurait essayé de le lui effacer... Elle était plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit la fasse sursauter. La jeune fille se releva précipitamment voir la source de son sursaut mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Elle ne voyait personne mais sentait malgré tout une présence... Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle demanda à haute voix :

- Qui est l ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

Un petit courant d'air passa, la faisant frissonner... Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Ne sachant que faire, Laura retourna à son journal mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle se sentait observée... N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille se leva et décida de fouiller la salle commune. Elle chercha dans tous les recoins et pénombres de la salle commune mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien...

---

Hermione sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité en transpirant, elle avait failli marcher sur la chatte de Rusard et renverser une armure. Elle commença à chercher dans la réserve, lisant rapidement les reliures des livres.

Dans quoi je pourrais chercher ? ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une boule de puissance bleue... il doit bien y avoir ça quelque part ! J'ai un vague souvenir mais je suis sûre de reconnaître ce que c'est si je vois une illustration ! Bon aller, au boulot !

Hermione commença à chercher dans le rayon de Magie Noire jusqu'au moment où qu'elle se souvint d'un détail : _Il nous avait dit que c'était efficace contre les Mangemorts donc ça doit être de la magie Blanche... Mais, je n'ai jamais vu ce sort... Peut être dans la magie ancestrale... _Hermione partit donc vers le rayon de la Magie Ancienne mais après avoir feuilleté tous les livres, elle se retrouva bredouille. Elle allait vers la section de la Magie Moyenâgeuse mais s'interrompit en entendant du bruit. Elle regarda précipitamment sa montre : 7 heures 19, c'était la bibliothécaire, il fallait vite qu'elle file. Elle reprit sa cape d'invisibilité en remerciant silencieusement Harry mais en ayant tout de même un petit pincement au cœur en prononçant son nom. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la réserve pour tomber juste devant Mme Pince. Heureusement, celle-ci lui tournait le dos ! Hermione avait failli crier de surprise mais elle s'était retenu de justesse en se plaquant la main sur la bouche et priait que Mme Pince ne l'ait pas entendu. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes dans une tension épouvantable mais la bibliothécaire partit enfin ranger ses livres. Hermione en profita et s'éclipsa le plus rapidement possible vers sa salle commune. Une fois rentrée, elle retira sa cape et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux, exténuée.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta, terrifiée, en laissant cette fois échapper un petit cri. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retirée la cape d'invisibilité dans la salle commune sans vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle regarda, paniquée, qui était là et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait que Laura mais elle devait quand même lui donner une explication.

- C'est toi Laura !... Tu m'as fait peur...

- J'ai remarqué... dit Laura, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tu étais o ?

- Je.. j'ai... enfin.. tu vois...

- Oh... Tu étais avec un garçon ?

- Non, Si, euh... enfin.... Ben... euh... Oui, j'étais avec un garçon...

- Ben tu vois, c'est pas si dur à avouer !

- Mouais.... bof.... Et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis descendu ici... Y'avais un petit deuxième année endormi sur son livre de métamorphose, c'était trop mignon !

- Je connais ça aussi...

- Bon, tu viens on va déjeuner !

- D'accord ! Je te suis...

---

Drago était aligné avec les autres, en cercle autour de leur Maître, celui-ci prit la parole :

- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle recrue. Elle se nomme Ronald Weasley !

Un jeune homme encagoulé s'approcha du Maître et attendit en silence.

- Tu vas maintenant faire équipe avec une recrue qui est arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps : Drago Malfoy !

Drago s'avança, une lueur démoniaque dans le yeux. Il rencontra le regard de Ron, son nouveau coéquipier, se toisant du regard. Ce fut Ron qui détourna les yeux en premier. Drago eu un petit sourire caché par sa cagoule, le jeune Weasley était toujours aussi faible. Le Maître reprit la parole :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui vous ferez les missions ensembles et tachez de les réussir... Maintenant partez !

Ron et Drago sortirent dans une pièce adjacente, une fois la porte refermée, les cris fusèrent :

- Toi ! Ici ?

- Oui... et à mon grand déplaisir, mon Maître a accepté les faibles de nous rejoindre...

- Je ne suis pas un faible !

- Ah bon ? Prouve le moi !

Ron resta immobile, tremblant de rage. Drago sourit encore une fois, il avait encore gagné. Mais quand il tourna le dos, il sentit un sort le frôler. D'un geste, il fit face à son ennemi, la baguette levée. Les deux silhouettes encagoulées se tenaient fièrement, chacun menaçant l'autre de sa baguette. Drago prit lentement la parole :

- Attaquer dans le dos n'est pas très digne...

- C'est pourtant ce que fait ton Maître...

- Mon Maître ? Je croyais que c'était aussi le tien !

Ron blêmit mais ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas laisser ce fils de chien le ridiculiser. Il décida donc de le provoquer à son tour.

- Tu ne sais que parler ? Tu ne sais même pas te battre... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi le Traître a pu t'éliminer aussi facilement...

- Pff... tu crois vraiment que je suis assez bête pour me battre ? Mais je sais le faire quand il le faut...

- Alors fait le !

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine...

Drago rangea sa baguette, ce gars ne valait vraiment pas la peine de lui lancer un sort. Il tourna le dos prêt à partir. Ron lança un _Experlliarmus_ dans son dos, mais le jeune Malfoy se retourna et contre attaqua sans attendre avec aussi un _Experlliarmus,_ mais lui, au contraire de Ron, réussi son sort et projeta même ce dernier contre le mur. Drago attrapa la baguette de Ron, puis lui lança négligemment. Il était déjà reparti tranquillement.

---

Hermione et Laura entrèrent dans la classe de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, en bavardant tranquillement, elles avaient quelques minutes d'avance, comme d'habitude. Elles discutèrent pendant que le reste de la classe s'installait jusqu'à l'arrivé du Professeur Attali. Celui-ci commença directement le cours :

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, j'ai donc demandé au professeur Mc Gonagall de vous laisser une heure de plus avec moi, ce qu'elle a gentiment accepté. Pendant ces deux heures nous allons travailler un sort de répulsion et en même temps travailler le bouclier. Qui peut me parler du sort " _Hostis ersum_ " ?

Seul James leva la main d'un geste négligent. Il fut tout de suite interrogé étant donné qu'il était le seul.

- Le sortilège " _Hostis ersum_ " est un sort de répulsion puissant. Il a le même effet qu'un _Experlliarmus_ puissant sans attirer la baguette de la cible. Ce sort est utilisé en général par les gens du Ministère lors des émeutes. Son champ d'action est linéaire, c'est a dire qu'il ne peut attaquer qu'une cible à la fois mais le champ d'action s'élargie avec l'expérience et la puissance. Le record mondial a été d'un mètre quarante trois de diamètre détenue par Albus Dumbledore.

- Merci pour ce résumé complet, j'accorde 10 points à Griffondor ! Vous allez vous mettre deux part deux, l'un activant un bouclier, l'autre envoyant un _Hostis ersum_...

Laura voulu se mettre avec Hermione mais Neville demanda en premier. Hermione, toujours aussi gentille ne put refuser et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Laura. La jeune fille ne savait pas avec qui travailler quand James s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de travailler à nouveau avec lui. Proposition que Laura accepta. Ils se mirent en position. James invoqua un bouclier jaune dorée. Laura resta interloquée quelques secondes, elle observait le bouclier avec émerveillement jusqu'à ce que James la ramène sur terre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Laura, perdu dans les étoiles ?

- Non... c'est juste ton bouclier... Il est impressionnant...

- Tu lances le sort ?

- D'accord ! T'es prêt ?

- Oui vas-y !

- _Hostis ersum_ !

Un sort de couleur rouge sortit de la baguette et partit droit sur le bouclier qui l'absorba dans un petit éclair jaune. James sourit et dit :

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça !

- Tu penses ? Je crois pourtant que j'ai donné mon maximum...

- Mais non, faut juste que tu laisses la puissance monter en toi...

- Comment ?

- Ferme les yeux... et écoute ma voix...

Laura suivit ses instructions et ferma les yeux, un peu hésitante. Elle sentit sa tête se vider et entendit une voix froide et dure : _J'ai tué ta famille, tes amis et tes proches... Je te ferais souffrir mais tu mouras comme eux..._ Laura sentait la colère montait en elle, normalement elle aurait du faiblir, mais là, elle se sentait puissante, puissante et sûr d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Voldemort, juste devant elle. Elle concentra sa puissance sur sa baguette et hurla _Hostis ersum_ ! ! ! Le sort de 10 centimètres de large frappa le bouclier qui l'absorba dans un grand choc d'où sortait une multitude d'éclairs ambrés. La jeune fille, se rappelant où elle était, arrêta immédiatement le sort, horrifiée. Elle couru vers James, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessé. Quand le terrible orage s'arrêta, elle découvrit James, un sourire aux lèvres qui dit :

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux...

James fit disparaître le bouclier et soutenait Laura qui commençait à tressaillir. Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe et vit que tous les élèves les regardaient. Le professeur Attali s'approcha et dit, d'une voix un peu tremblante :

- Je veux vous voir à la fin de l'heure tous les deux !

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé James...

- Normalement vous auriez du le tuer avec un sort d'une telle intensit ! dit le professeur Attali.

James soutenait encore plus Laura, abasourdie par la réponse du professeur, elle était complètement effondrée.

Le cours reprit calmement. James et Laura étaient assis. Laura, était encore sous le choc et ne disait rien. Elle regardait ses mains comme si elles étaient les choses les plus répugnantes du monde. James, quant à lui, observait avec une pointe d'amusement les autres élèves. Hermione attendait patiemment que Neville arrive à envoyer un sort correctement. Ron lança un _Hostis ersum_ assez violent pour projeter Seamus contre le mur. Les autres avaient un peu de mal, mais dans l'ensemble, ils n'y arrivaient que certaines fois.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, James et Laura se rendirent au bureau d'Attali qui les attendait, le regard sévère. Quand ils furent seul, Attali dit calmement :

- Je dois dire, jeunes gens, que j'ai rarement vu des sorts d'une telle puissance... Je pense que vous devriez voir le professeur Dumbledore, il pourrait vous former : vous pourriez devenir des Aurors plus qu'efficaces...

- Le métier d'Auror ne m'intéresse pas trop mais j'irais quand même voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Moi aussi...

- Donc je vous vois au prochain cours et faite attention à vous...

Laura et James sortirent d'un pas rapide pour aller à la Grande Salle.

---

- Alors ?

- Euh... Nous... Nous avons échoué...

- Vous avez échou ?

- Ou... Oui...

- Vous connaissez la punition ?

- Oui Maître...

- Attendez Maître !

- Qu'y a t-il Caldar ?

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi on a échou ! Il y avait une centaine d'Aurors et le Livre était protégé par plusieurs boucliers mais il y avait aussi... AH ! ! !

L'homme qui venait de parler s'écroula à terre, inerte... La voix siffla d'une voix froide et claquante :

- Je vous avez prévenu de ne pas échouer... Maintenant vous allez recevoir tout ce que vous méritez...

Les dix autres silhouettes présentent dans la salle tremblèrent quand le Maître siffla " _Setheras_ ". Les silhouettes frissonnèrent puis, plus rien... Ils restaient debout, immobiles, mais dans leurs yeux se voyait la terrible souffrance et le désespoir auxquels ils étaient confrontés . Au bout d'une minute, le Maître siffla " _Finite Incantem _". Les silhouettes s'écroulèrent tous d'en un seul mouvement. Le Maître éclata d'un rire dur et froid devant ses fautifs. Il claqua des doigts et les corps disparurent.

Un coup discret se fit entendre contre la porte puis Drago et Lucius entrèrent.

- Les Malfoy, mes plus fidèles serviteurs... Comment c'est passé votre mission ?

- Tout va bien, notre espion nous a informé que les Aurors déplaceront le livre à Poudlard.

- Poudlard ?... hum... intéressant, nous ferons donc d'une pierre deux coups !

- Nous allons attaquer Poudlard ?

- Oui, ce château contient quelques artefacts qui pourront nous être utile...

- Quand attaquons nous ?

- Quand IL sera prêt mais tu es trop curieux Lucius...

- Excusez-moi Maître mais je suis impatient...

- Participerais-je à l'attaque ?

- Bien sur Drago ! Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si Maître ! Plus que tout au monde, je veux leur faire payer tout ce je n'ai pu faire...

- Bien... Bien... Maintenant sortez, il y aura bientôt une grande bataille !

Le Maître allait partir à son tour quand une silhouette arriva en courant dans la pièce et parla directement, sans aucune politesse :

- Maître ! Il y a à Poudlard deux élèves assez puissant !

- Comment se nomment-ils ?

- Laura Aligane et James Darme

- Bien... _Doloris _!

La silhouette s'effondra au sol en criant un _Pourquoi Maître !?!_

- Pour être entré sans frapper et pour m'avoir parler sans en avoir la permission !

Le Maître leva sa baguette et la silhouette s'arrêta de crier mais continua à gémir. Elle se releva quand même rapidement et attendit.

- Maintenant retourne à Poudlard idiot ! Il ne faut pas que l'on te soupçonne...

La silhouette sortit rapidement, la tête baissée. Le Maître attendit quelques secondes puis appela :

- Drago !

- Oui Maître ?

- Surveille le !

- Oui Maître...

---

Laura, en pleurs, allait sauter de la tour d'astronomie quand une main la tira et la retint fermement.

- James !

- Laura, pourquoi veux-tu te tuer ?

- Je suis désolé James !..

- Désol ? mais de quoi ?

- J'ai failli te tuer tout à l'heure !

- Mais non, je savais ce que je faisais...

- Laisse moi sauter !

- Non !

Il la retint encore plus fermement et la tira vers lui.

- Laisse moi sauter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis ni ce que j'ai vu ou fait ! Laisse moi ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI !

Elle essayait de se débattre mais James la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle le martelait de coups et pleurait de toute ses forces. James répondit doucement :

- Je ne sais juste ce que tu es... Une sorcière aux grands pouvoirs qui en a trop vu...

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

- Tu es Laura Aligane, fille de Tom et Oceane Aligane, héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, tu as les dons de lecture des runes et en enchantement. Tes parents se sont fait assassiner par Voldemort, qui a attaqué ton école et tué tes amis sous tes yeux pour te forcer à passer dans son camp mais tu as refusé et fui, et maintenant tu t'en sens coupable. Il a détruit ta vie comme il a fait pour de nombreux autres. Tu es maintenant à Poudlard, en sixième année, tu as trouvé ici des amies mais tu as peur pour eux. Tu as perdu confiance en toi et caché tes pouvoirs au plus profond de toi, essayant d'oublier mais tu en peux pas alors tu tentes de te suicider pour oublier et espérer ainsi disparaître.

James avait parlait d'une voix douce et réconfortante. Maintenant Laura avait arrêté de pleurer et était agrippé à lui. Elle parla enfin après quelques minutes de silence.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte, c'est pourquoi je suis ici... Je suis ici pour t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs et à reprendre confiance en toi mais aussi à t'empêcher de faire l'irréparable.

- Comment peux-tu être si sur de toi ? Qui t'a apprit ?

Laura le regarda droit dans les yeux et vis une ombre passer, elle regretta tout de suite sa question mais il répondit tout de même.

- J'ai appris par moi-même, je peux te dire que c'était contre ma volonté mais on m'a poussé, j'avais un poids sur les épaules alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et maintenant j'aide...

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était remémoré les dures étapes de sa courte vie et Laura avait _vu_ dans ses yeux la souffrance et le désespoir. Puis il ferma les yeux quelques instants en la serrant dans les bras. Laura ferma les yeux à son tour, il l'avait une nouvelle fois sauvée et réconfortée. Elle murmura :

- Merci...

- Pour ?

- Pour tout... Pour m'avoir sauvée, pour m'avoir aidée, pour m'avoir réconfortée, pour être là, pour être toi...

James lui fit un faible sourire et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il murmura pour lui-même mais Laura l'entendit :

- _La vie est une succession de problèmes et vivre, c'est les résoudre..._

_

* * *

_

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Petite partie que je mettrais à chaque fin de chapitre pour vous demander votre opinion sur certaines choses. Répondez moi par reviews. Merci d'avance -)

- Quels couples aimeriez-vous dans cette fiction ?

- Comment voyez-vous les personnages ? (un commentaire ou quelques adjectifs par personnage, je sais c'est long mais sa m'aiderais)

Petit rappel des personnages principaux de ma fiction :

- Harry  
- James  
- Laura  
- Hermione  
- Ron  
- Lucius  
- IL  
- le Maître  
- Sirius  
- Remus  
- Dumbledore  
- Mc Gonagall  
- Mr Attali (professeur de DCFM)  
- Iros  
- Drago  
- Seamus (personnage mineur mais qui peut avoir une relation avec un personnage principale -) )  
- Severus

****

Réponses aux reviews

Kate Potter : Pour Laura, qui te dis qu'elle vivra longtemps ? -) Mais en tout cas, je te demande ton opinion sur les autres personnages -)

Excal : Content que ce chapitre t'es plu et pour ce qui est d'attendre, et bien oui tu devras le faire et même assez longtemps...

Un écrivain fou : Remus deviendra un loup-garou avec l'esprit de l'intelligence de l'homme Un sorte de super loup-garou -)

Rob : voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère que tu l'as plus apprécié que le chapitre 6 -)

Ryan : Pour tes questions, voilà les réponses : Laura, tu l'as un peu découvert dans ce chapitre, sur James, je préfère gardais le suspense -) et pour Ron, et bien je ne l'aime pas trop donc j'ai tendance (un tout petit peu :-p) à le rabaisser...

Jess HDH : Harry est mature mais il est toujours troublé par son exil, tu verras sa dans les prochains chapitres (comme toujours lol). Pour les couples, ils se forment petits à petit et selon mon humeur -)

Léo : Merci beaucoup pour te compliments, ils me font chaud au cœur...

Nono : arf, mais j'y tien à mes lecteurs, si y'a plus de lecteurs alors pour qui j'écris l'histoire ? :'( J'ai crus comprendre que tu voulais la suite... O:-) et c'est une manie pour toi ? tu fais des bisous mais sa te répugnes... -)

Wistily : Tu verras plus tard si Harry est un animagi, peut être est ce que le fait qu'il en soit un retournera la situation -)

Kaorou : voilà la suite que tu as attendu avec hâte -)

Miss Serpentard : Oui, je n'aime vraiment pas Ron, sauf dans certaine fiction mais c'est plutôt rare... Iros est spécial, tu as raison mais je pense que tu le découvrira dans un chapitre que je vais lui consacrer.... Pour savoir si James est IL, et bien faudra attendre... (Gniark !). Tu n'est pas la seul à détester l'école, moi je reprend les cours demain et j'ai pas envie...

Hermichouette : J'aime bien quand tu parles de ta vie, c'est intéressant (et c'est pas de l'ironie) comme sa je voie comment vive mes lecteurs -) sinon, sur le tchat, j'ai pas vu grand monde moi quand j'y suis allé... Et moi aussi je déteste le collège surtout avec le brevet à la fin de l'année... snif... Toi tu es forte en pub -) je suis vraiment heureux quand j'ai lue cette phrase de ta review : " bah je suis venu encore une fois parce que je suis une grand supportrice de Wynzar qui pour moi est un très grand auteur de fiction (je m'emporte) " (j'ai corrigé la phrase :-p) même si c'est pas tout vrai sa me fait chaud au cœur....

Oyne : Merci du compliment, moi aussi j'aime ma façon d'écrire

Michou : râle pas tu as eu une petite fleur -) alors chut maintenant et lâche un peu DAOC, c'est mauvais pour ta santé....

Herminione : Toi aussi tu veux que James soit IL ? lol tous les lecteur veulent sa ? bizarre, moi je voyais pas sa du même œil -)

Just : tu l'auras ta bataille mais tu n'aura pas beaucoup de détail en plus sur James et IL pasque je révélerait tout d'un coup dans quelques chapitres....

Elava : C'est trop mignon les loups ! ! ! Pour Lucius, c'est comme pour Ron : les personnages que j'aime pas sont vraiment amoché dans ma fiction O:-)

Thor : l'école c'est intéressant mais c'est contraignant... Faut juste être intéressait par la matière et le professeur (moi j'ai pas la chance d'avoir des super profs dans toutes les matières mais j'en ai quelques uns -) ) Sinon, le seul hic de l'école, c'est que sa va ralentir ma fiction -)

Mystical : James est mystérieux -) Harry, lui est...heu...ben mystérieux... lol tu verras plus tard, peut être ont t-ils un liens -)

Sumir : Pour ce chapitre, il avance un peu plus dans l'histoire mais sa va être vers le chapitre 9-10-11 que sa va beaucoup bouger, peut être un peu trop :-p

Tiaelle : Voilà la suite -) et ou je veux bien encore des poème, sa m'inspire -)


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'Ombre

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Voilà le chapitre 8, désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai repris les cours :-( donc j'ai moins le temps pour écrire. Vous apprendrez un peu plus de choses sur les méchants -) et je dois dire que mon imagination est vraiment partie en vrille, j'ai inventé des scènes plutôt gore... Autre chose, il y a toujours à la fin du chapitre la partie **Sondage et demande d'Opinion** et **Réponses aux reviews** donc allez lire un peu la fin -) et que maintenant, avec ces parties, le chapitre en lui même fait 4 page de Word et le reste 4 pages aussi :-p mais je vais essayait de réduire un peu le reste la prochaine fois :-p

****

Avertissement : Chapitre Gore... Qui peut grandement heurter la sensibilité des jeunes (et des moins jeunes) ! Chapitre qui mérite un rating R ! Je vous préviens, il y a des scènes pas très tendres... Je vous préviens parce que je suis l'auteur mais je suis sur que vous en fichez ! et que même si vous avez 10 ans, vous lirez quand même le chapitre... Donc voil :-p Ce chapitre est crado !

****

Remerciement : Merci à mon frère qui corrige ma fiction et aux lecteurs pour qui j'écris cette fiction !

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 8 : l'Ombre

- Suis moi !

Deux ombres se déplaçaient silencieusement dans de longs couloirs obscurs et rocailleux. Ils marchaient rapidement, avançant à la faible lueur émanant d'une des baguettes des hommes. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes silencieuses. Soudainement l'un des hommes s'arrêta. L'autre, surpris, le bouscula.

- Fait attention ! siffla la silhouette.

- Fallait me prévenir !

- Rentre !

La silhouette ouvrit une porte magique dérobée dans un mur du couloir. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce vêtue de rouge faiblement éclairée par un feu de cheminée. Les quelques meubles présents n'étaient que des fauteuils luxueux d'un rouge sang. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'une couleur rouge noirâtre mais ce qui était le plus frappant dans cette salle était le cadavre ensanglanté suspendu au milieu de la pièce qui laissait échapper une douce odeur de rose. Les silhouettes s'assirent et commencèrent à discuter.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici, Drago ?

- Weasley ! Je suis ton mentor je te rappelle.

- Et je suis censé t'écouter ?

- Oui, je suis la pour t'épauler et t'apprendre nos règles.

- Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! La première règle est le respect de tes supérieurs, tu peux t'amuser autant que tu veux avec tes victimes mais tu risques d'énormément souffrir si tu manques de respect envers tes supérieurs.

- Grrr...

- Je vais te parler un peu de l'organigramme des Mangemorts, elle est différente de celle de Voldemort, notre ancien maître. Notre grand maître se fait appeler " IL " mais nous ne savons rien de lui, ni qui il est, ni comment il est. Les ordres sont donnés par " le Maître " que tu as déjà rencontré. Il y a ensuite les Mangemorts. Chaque Mangemort est épaulé par un autre, plus ancien, qui est responsable de son apprenti. Nous sommes divisés en trois sections :

****

- Les Actifs : ce sont les Mangemorts qui travaillent sans être cachés, ils ont déjà été découverts ou c'est leur choix mais c'est assez risqué. Ils interviennent dans toutes les attaques. Ils aiment les batailles et la torture, je pense que tu irais bien chez eux ! dit Drago avec un sourire non dissimulé. Il y a ensuite

****

- Les Ombres : Ce sont les Mangemorts qui aident les actifs mais font semblant d'être du coté des Sang-de-Bourbes. Ils sont nombreux et n'interviennent pratiquement que dans les attaques de grandes envergures à part certains qui ont des missions spéciales, comme mon père. Ensuite il y a

****

- Les Espions : Nous en avons partout, dans toutes les infrastructures du monde sorcier et moldu. Ils nous sont indispensables mais ils n'interviennent que rarement dans nos actions.

- Il y en a même à Poudlard ? demanda Ron

- Surtout à Poudlard ! Mais tu ne sauras rien de plus, les identités des espions sont férocement gardées. Je te déconseil de tenter quoique ce soit pour le découvrir, tu es prévenu. D'autres questions ?

- Oui ! Comment on... AH !

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, s'écroulant au sol. Drago, souriant, le regardait quelques secondes puis le laissa se relever.

- Ce... c'était quoi cette douleur dans ma tête ?

- C'est le Maître qui nous appelle...

- C'est toujours aussi douloureux ?

- Au début oui, mais après on s'habitue, et tu devrais vite le faire si tu ne veux pas être démasqué.

- Où rejoint-on le Maître ?

- Suis-moi !

- Grumph

- Tu disais ?

- Rien !

- _Doloris !_

Ron s'écroula au sol en criant de toutes ses forces. Ses cordes vocales n'allaient pas résister bien longtemps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient lacérés par une multitudes de couteaux mais il avait aussi l'impression de brûler vif ! Même crier ne le soulageait pas, ses muscles gigotaient convulsivement sous la torture. Ron ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, son corps était dirigé par la douleur, il ne pouvait que crier et espérer que la fin arrive vite. Mourir ne l'aurait pas dérangé dans à ce moment là car la souffrance était insupportable. Drago leva finalement sa baguette après quelques minutes de Doloris de moyenne puissance. Ron essaya de se relever mais retomba lourdement, ses membres endoloris. Il retenta et se leva à bout de souffle. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ne tenait debout que par son appui sur un fauteuil. Drago le regarda, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux qui se transforma en flamme de colère lorsqu'il parla :

- Je t'avais dit de respecter tes supérieurs. Et je ne suis que ton mentor. Le Maître pourrait faire bien pire... Maintenant suis-moi et abstiens toi de commentaires où tu savoureras encore un peu mon _Dolori_s...

Drago partit sans attendre Ron qui le suivait avec difficulté avec son corps tremblant et endoloris. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une gigantesque salle où plusieurs centaines de Mangemorts étaient rassemblés. Le Maître se tenait, fièrement, sur une estrade à la vue de tous et parla d'une voix amplifiée qui résonnait contre les murs et le haut plafond.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est _Le Jour de l'Ombre_... Je vous ai tous rassemblés pour l'arrivé de notre Grand Seigneur : Lord Setheras surnommé plus communément " IL ".

Une brusque auréole de flammes explosa au milieu de l'estrade, puis mourut petit à petit, dévoilant au fur et à mesure une sombre silhouette. Tous les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent en prononçant un " _Bienvenue Seigneur "_ qui résonna dans toute la salle d'une seule et même voix. L'imposante ombre sourit et commença à parler.

- Dans deux jours nous passerons à l'attaque ! Le monde de la Magie sera sous ma domination ! Dans 48 heures Poudlard et le Ministère de la magie tomberont sous ma puissance. Les jours suivants seront la chute des autres pays. Mais avant tout, nous allons nous préparer ! Nous allons laisser un avant-goût de notre pouvoir au monde. Mon serviteur vous donnera les instructions à suivre. Nous nous reverrons demain pour préparer l'attaque. Je ne vais rajouter qu'un mot : Soyez violents et sans piti !

Setheras disparu dans de hautes flammes rouges qui firent tressaillir tous les Mangemorts par la puissance de l'élément. Le Maître s'avança au milieu de l'estrade et reprit la parole :

- Morace, tu conduiras cinquante hommes à Pré-au-lard ! Lucius, tu prendras une centaine d'hommes et attaquera le Chemin de Traverse ! Stera, tu prends trente hommes et va un peu t'amuser chez les Moldus ! Cirace, prend cent hommes et va attaquer le Ministère. Tu ne dois faire qu'une attaque éclair mais sanglante et tu y laisseras notre signature ! Severus, je veux que tu viennes me voir après dans la salle Noire ! Je veux une journée sanglante et morbide... Et tachez de ne pas vous faire blesser pour être prêt dans deux jours, le jour où la fête va vraiment commencer !

Les meneurs sortirent, suivi de leurs Mangemorts par les multiples portes dissimulées dans les murs que seul les initiés pouvait distinguer. Le Maître se rendit dans la salle Noire pour y attendre Severus.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes quand Rogue entra finalement dans la pièce. Il s'avança devant le Maître et attendit.

- J'ai une mission importante pour toi !

- Je vous écoute.

- Je veux que tu retournes à Poudlard et que tu prépares l'attaque. Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ?

- Oui, et depuis longtemps j'y avais pensé, je vais enfin mettre mes idées à exécution !

- Je vois que ça te fait plaisir... N'échoue pas ! Sinon tu souffriras à vie ! Qui ne durera plus très longtemps d'ailleurs...

- Oui Maître !

- Encore une chose avant que tu ne partes, que penses-tu de notre Seigneur ?

- Je suis en parfaite adoration pour lui et je suis fier d'être son instrument de pouvoir et de vengeance.

- Bien, bien... Tu as parfaitement appris la leçon... Maintenant Pars !

Severus sortit rapidement et transplana. Le Maître resta assis, le sourire aux lèvres... Aujourd'hui commençait la montée au pouvoir de son Seigneur, bientôt Lord Setheras régnerait en maître sur le monde.

---

Lucius apparut soudainement avec une trentaine de Mangemorts au Chemin-de-Traverse et attaqua directement tous les sorciers qu'ils voyaient créant un mouvement de panique. Ils avançaient tranquillement en lançant leurs sorts mortels sur toutes les choses vivantes dans la rue bondée de monde. Les gens, dans la panique et la terreur, écrasaient et piétinaient ceux qui n'avaient pas la force de résister aux mouvements de foule. Ils courraient, qu'il y ait des gens ou des corps par terre ils s'en fichaient ! Rien ne comptait plus que leur vie dans ces moments et, au prix d'en enlever d'autres, ils essayaient de survivre. L'instinct de survie enlevait toutes pensées logique et humaine aux sorciers terrifiés. Les gens se cachaient où ils pouvaient : les magasins étaient bondés, les petites ruelles étaient surpeuplées mais il restait une importante masse de sorcier dans l'allée principale du Chemin-de-Traverse. Des Mangemorts apparurent un peu partout dans la foule et lançaient de puissants sorts de zone faisant des dégâts considérables et des morts par dizaines mais les gens ne les voyaient pas, ils ne s'occupaient qu'à fuir de cette allée de morts. Lucius marchait tranquillement au milieu des cadavres ou plutôt SUR les cadavres. Il ne prenait pas la peine de tuer les blessés, il voulait les voir souffrir, les entendre supplier... Il aimait donner la mort et la souffrance. Il vit une petite fille pleurer, assit sous un porche de maison. Lucius s'approcha d'elle et coupa la main d'un sorcier encore vivant qui cria de douleur mais Lucius n'entendait que des sons de bonheur pour lui, il _adorait_ ça ! Il prit la main du sorcier et la donna à la petite fille qui arrêta de pleurer et regarda l'homme encagoulé avec curiosité, elle ne comprenait pas, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre. Elle n'avait que 2 ans et la main que lui avait donnée l'homme n'était qu'un jouet sauf que celui-ci était chaud et recouvert de sang. Elle mit le pouce de la main dans la bouche et le suça comme elle suçait ses jouets. Lucius rigola quand il la vit mettre le pouce du sorcier dans la bouche ! Il s'amusait vraiment. Il repartit à la suite de ses Mangemorts qui continuaient l'hécatombe. Il vit une femme qui tenait son bébé dans les bras et suppliait un mangemort de l'épargner. Celui-ci allait la tuer quand Lucius l'en empêcha, il s'approcha du bébé et dit à la femme :

- Crève les yeux de ton gosse !

La femme le regarda horrifiée. Lucius leva sa baguette, donna un couteau à la femme et attendit. La femme regarda alternativement son bébé, le couteau et Lucius. Elle prit le couteau et l'approcha du bébé qui s'était arrêté de pleurer, sentant que quelque chose arrivait. La mère hésita puis, fermant les yeux, allait transpercer les yeux de son bébé mais Lucius l'arrêta.

- Crève les yeux de ton gosse les yeux ouverts ! Je veux que tu regardes le couteau l'aveugler à vie !

La mère le regarda, elle pleurait et sanglotait sans retenue mais quand elle approcha la lame des yeux de son fils, elle ne pleurait plus. D'un geste ferme et rapide, elle transperça les yeux de son fils qui pleura et se débattait mais il ne pouvait rien faire, sa mère le tenait fermement. Un liquide blanc gicla des yeux du bébé, l'humeur vitrée dégoulina sur le visage du bambin qui hurlait de douleur. La mère regarda son enfant puis le couteau mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, Lucius reprit le couteau et susurra :

- Tu as rendu aveugle ton fils pour préserver ta vie. Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu resteras vivante mais maintenant, regarde ton fils et laisse le grandir... Pense à mes paroles quand il te demandera pourquoi il ne voit pas, quand il ne connaîtra jamais la couleur du soleil ou la lame qui l'a aveuglé mais sauras-tu ne jamais lui dire que c'est toi ? Et ne te suicide pas, si tu te suicide, mon sortilège tuera ton fils !

Lucius se releva, le sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers le mangemort qui avait regardait la scène avec amusement lui aussi.

- Continuons, les Aurors ne sont pas encore arrivé...

Ils repartirent donc d'un pas rapide vers les magasins et les maisons pour continuer le massacre. Lucius rentra dans un magasin de Farce et Attrapes et tua quelques personnes lorsqu'il fut attaqué par les jumeaux Weasley. Lucius créa un bouclier et attendit que leurs attaques prirent fin. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence quand George lâcha finalement :

- Alors Mangemort, qu'attends-tu pour te battre ?

Un autre mangemort apparu à coté de Lucius et demanda :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Cher Ron, je te laisse le privilège de tuer un de tes frères, je te laisse le choix !

Ron enleva sa cagoule et regarda ses frères qui étaient horrifiés et abasourdis. Il étira un sourire vicieux et maléfique.

- J'ai mieux... Fred, tue George et je veux que tu retournes voir papa et maman et que tu leur dises ou non, encore mieux, je vous laisse choisir qui va tuer l'autre !

Fred et George se regardèrent mais ne bougèrent pas. Ron roula des yeux et dis :

- Toujours aussi désobéissant ! faite le ou je vous tue tous les deux !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Ron, la baguette levé et dirent :

- Alors tue nous... Nous ne feront jamais cela à notre frère...

- Quel ironie ! Un frère qui force deux frères jumeaux à se tuer ! Faites-le !

Les jumeaux hochèrent négativement de la tête. Ron leva sa baguette et lança un _Doloris_ sur George et dis à Fred.

- Tue le, évite lui ces souffrances... achève le !

Fred regarda son frère jumeau qui hurlait et était parcouru de convulsion puis Ron qui souriait vicieusement. Il leva sa baguette mais hésita. Son indécision disparu et laissa place à de la tristesse quand George réussi à lui dire de le tuer et de lui promettre de transmettre à leurs parent qu'il les aimait. Fred pleurait silencieusement, il ferma les yeux et lança le sort de mort sur son frère jumeau. Il les rouvrit et regarda le corps inerte de son frère sur le planchait. Il dit d'une voix tremblante de douleur et de détermination :

- Je te traquerais et te tuerais pour ce que tu nous a fais Ron...

- Mais j'y compte bien, sinon ça ne serait pas amusant !

Fred détourna le regard, prit le corps de son frère dans les bras et se dirigea vers la cheminer pour prendre le poudre de cheminette et retourner à leur maison familiale. Ron éclata de rire, suivit de Lucius devant le petit spectacle qu'il venait de faire devant les autres personnes encore vivantes du magasin. D'un sort, Lucius les tua et ressortit du magasin suivit de Ron qui riait toujours d'un rire démentielle. Ils avançaient toujours en tuant ou torturant mais s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent six sorciers leurs faisant face, baguette à la main qui crièrent :

- Rendez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Nous sommes six contre vous deux !

Ron et Lucius échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire devant les sorciers étonnés de leur réaction. D'un coup Lucius attaqua un sorcier qui s'effondra sous le sort de la mort. La bataille s'engagea mais les sorciers, même en surnombre, faiblissaient, au contraire des deux Mangemorts qui combattaient avec le sourire et sans trop de difficulté. Ils étaient protégés par des boucliers contre lesquels ricochaient les sorts que lançaient les sorciers qui se battaient maintenant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Quand ils ne furent que deux contre deux, les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent d'un seul mouvement et leurs sourires s'élargirent.

- Alors on va jouer un peu, ça vous dis ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord Maître Malfoy !

- Alors ? Vous avez perdu vos langues ?

Les deux sorciers survivants étaient pâle mais ne pouvaient bouger, ils étaient emprisonnés dans des sortes de colonne de verre. Les Mangemorts s'approchèrent et levèrent leurs baguettes.

- On les torture ?

- Non, je préfère les voir se torturer eux même !

- Tu es sadique Ron...

- J'ai un bon maître

- Tu as raison ! répondit Lucius avec un sourire, vas-y commence !

- D'accord... hum... Toi ! Ron s'approcha du sorcier qui semblait être le plus vieux des deux sorciers survivants. Je veux que tu arraches les dents de ton camarade !

Le sorcier acquiesça et lança un sort qui arracha toutes les dents du sorcier qui hurla de douleur.

- Maintenant je veux que tu manges ses dents !

- Que... comment ?... vous...

- Mange !

Le sorcier se dépêcha d'avaler, avec dégoût, les dents de son ami. Ron sourit devant les sorciers mais continua son petit jeu. Lucius, quand à lui, observait en silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant je veux que tu démembres ton camarade de jeu.

Les victimes du jeu cruel de Ron se regardèrent, tremblants et pâles. Le plus vieux des sorcier leva sa baguette et prononça le sort de dislocation des membres du corps de son compagnon qui hurla jusqu'à ce que le crie s'étouffe dans la gorge tranchée de celui-ci : la tête venait de se détacher du tronc du corps comme le reste de ses membres. L'autre sorcier s'évanouit devant le cadavre de son ami.

- Pff, trop fragile ces sorciers !

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut les tuer !

- Oui, vous avez raison maître.

- Normal, je suis plus ancien que toi... dit Lucius avec un sourire. Continuons maintenant...

---

Stera suivie de deux Mangemorts s'amusaient dans les rue de Londres. Ils étaient encerclé par une dizaine de policiers, armes au poing, mais les sorciers s'en moquaient, ils avaient érigé une barrière de protection et ne craignait donc pas les armes moldus. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et firent exploser les voitures de polices, donnant le signal aux policier de tirer mais les balles ricochaient sur le bouclier. Les policiers étaient désemparés et ne savait quoi faire. Quand les mangemorts lancèrent des _Doloris, _les policiers restant s'enfuirent rapidement alors que leurs collègues toujours sous l'emprise des _Doloris_ hurlaient...

Dans un bâtiment voisin, une jeune femme se faisait violer par deux autres mangemorts mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se débattait mais ils étaient fort et ils étaient deux. L'un avait d'abord voulu mettre la jeune femme sous l'_Impero_ mais l'autre n'avait pas voulu, trouvant que ça n'aurait pas était drôle... Dans la même salle se tenaient quatre autres mangemorts qui torturaient un homme. Ils ne lui avaient pas lancé de _Doloris_ mais s'amusaient plutôt à expérimenter leurs sorts de tortures.

- J'ai envie d'essayait une _Nova de glace_, pas vous ?

- Ca devrait être intéressant, je ne sais pas ce que ça ferait sur un moldu.

- Ben on a qu'à essayer !

L'un des sorciers lança une boule de glace sur l'homme qui se retrouva avec la jambe glacée. Les sorciers rigolèrent quand ils virent l'effet du sort.

- On lui brise la jambe ?

- D'accord ! Brise lui les deux jambes même, on va voir s'il préfère la jambe glacée ou la jambe normale.

L'un des sorcier sauta sur les jambes de l'homme qui se brisèrent dans un bris de cassure atroce mais qui ne fut pas très entendu sous les cris de l'homme qui hurlait de douleur et la jeune femme qui se faisait violer.

---

Le Maître allait de lieu d'attentat en lieu d'attentat et regardait avec bonheur les scènes d'horreurs qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. _Bientôt ce sera Poudlard et le Ministère et puis il n'y aura plus aucune défense contre la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi, j'espère que le Seigneur Setheras me récompensera..._

_

* * *

_

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Tout d'abord je remercie tout les revieweurs pour leurs réponses qui m'ont aidé mais voilà la conclusion que je fais des réponses que vous m'avez faites :

Je n'ai pas été assez clair sur mes personnages, j'ai donc fait ce chapitre en m'orientent vers les sentiments et les goûts de mes personnages (là je n'ai fait que de quelqu'un mais les autres arriveront le long de l'histoire). Pour les couples, je ne vous dirais pas quels couples je ferais mais vous les découvrirais assez facilement (même si je veux les cacher, je n'y arriverais pas, vous aurez toujours la solution, à moins que.... petit sourire d'auteur sadique et vicieux non, je ne vais pas... quoique... :-D ).

Voilà de nouvelles questions :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous plait le moins dans ma fiction ? Et soyez clair et direct, pas la peine de dire qu'il n'y en a pas, il y en a toujours :-p alors je veux savoir pour pouvoir, si possible, m'améliorer !

- Croyez vous que le PG-13 suffise ?

Aller, j'attend vos réponses et commentaires -)

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Wistily : Pour les explications sur Drago, tu devras attendre la confrontation Harry/Drago et sa sera assez orageux :-p et pour savoir si James est Harry tu devras aussi attendre :-p Ben oui, mais je peux pas te répondre parce que sinon tu aimeras peut être moins le moment de la révélation (ben oui, pasque moi j'en rajoute toujours et que en faite je dis beaucoup pour rien dire mais sa fait du style donc vala -p )

Diam : En se qui concerne les ressemblances des fictions et bien je vais répéter ce que je t'ai dis sur le mail auquel tu n'as pas répondu :-/ Ta fiction est tellement bien qu'elle ma influençait comme pas mal d'autre fiction, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé en faisant des ressemblances... chu désol :'(

Kate Potter : Lol, je sais que tu veux un Harry/Hermione et peut être que tu obtiendras satisfaction ou peut être pas... Gniark ! je rigole -) kiss

Ryan : Je crois que tu commences à voir une facette de James mais... et il y a toujours un _Mais_ un James peu en cacher un autre -) bon je ne suis pas très clair mais je veux juste dire que en faite, j'ai plein d'idée sur James et que je pense qu'il y aura quelques retournement de situation...

Nono : Pas compliqué ta traduction :-p donc voilà la suite -) et mon ordinateur et mon histoire ont bien aimé tes bisous :-x ils sont tout heureux - Bon alors dans ta deuxième review je vais juste te dire que je n'ai pas lue "L"assassin royal " mais je vais essayait de le lire -) Mais tu as raison en se qui concerne la fin des histoires, c'est dur de s'arrêter à la fin d'un livre, on veut que l'histoire continu (pour sa qu'il y a des fanfictions -) et en plus les suites sont plus longs à sortir que chez les amateurs comme nous.... sinon, kiss ! (Gnairk)

Thor : Tiens, toi t'es Québécois ! (tu l'as dit dans ta deuxième reviews mais pas dans la première donc j'ai fait la remarque :-p) Bon, moi en tout cas je carbure ces derniers temps en cours donc les profs, je fait avec :-p on ne peux pas les changer donc faut bien s'y faire -) en tout cas, j'écris quand même la suite J'ai bien aimé ta blague sur la dépression -) pas mal ! Et la maison d'Harry a été détruite (chu fort !) mais tu en sauras la raison plus tard, je résous un mystère à la fois :-p et comme y'en à pas mal dans ma fiction, tu devras attendre !

Laïka : Peut être trouves tu qu'il y a trop de personnage mais tu peux aussi remarquer que je ne fais pratiquement jamais apparaître les personnages secondaires de J.K. Rowling comme Cho ou Neville... Pour ce chapitre tu n'auras pas vu Harry donc désolé mais faut aussi connaître un peu les autres personnages :-p

Michou : Lol, pour ton petit couple Laura/James je te réserve une petite surprise -) Et ton baiser tu ne l'auras pas de sitôt pasque moi le baiser je le réserve pour quelqu'un :-p et tu sauras pas qui !!! :-D

Miss Serpentard : Ta review ma fait plaisir, tu es une lectrice qui c'est donné du mal pour l'écrire donc moi aussi je vais te donner une très longue réponse :-p Alors, pour tes couples, ben a peu près tous les lecteurs veulent ces couples... bizarre ? :-p Pour la description des personnages et bien c'est parfait, tu vois les personnages comme je le voulais !!! Sinon là tu en vois un peu plus sur Lucius, Ron, le Maître et IL -) bientôt se sera le tour de James, Harry, Iros, Hermione et Severus :-) Pour les autres tu attendras un peu plus longtemps :-p Sinon pour ce qui est d'aimer le collège, ben moi je l'aime juste maintenant pasque je viens d'avoir un 18/20 en expression écrite donc je suis hyper content :-D et en plus je peux m'en vanter tout le temps !!! ;-p Et si tu as put rater les cours rien qu'en ayant psycologiquement (erf long le mot) mal, ben c'est cool :-p Au moins tu as raté les cours !!! chanceuse... bon aller, bientôt le chapitre 9 (tu as vu, je sais compter ! Après le chapitre 8 y'a le 9 !!!) dans quelques jours je pense... Aller bye et j'attend toujour la suite de ta fiction !

Abracadabra : Voilà un pseudo magique ;-) Content que ma fiction t'es plus, encore un peu ? (bon ok, chu nul...) Pour les couples tu veux un peu comme tous les lecteurs à part pour le couple Rogue/Mc Gonagall dont je ne ferais aucun commentaire :-D Et pour ce qui est de savoir si Harry et James tu verras bien ;-)

Kaorou : Dans ce chapitre tu as enfin vu qui est IL mais tu le connaitra plus au long de l'histoire et peut être je lui reserverais un chapitre rien que pour lui pour vous le faire connaître un peu plus... Pour savoir si James est Harry tu le sauras dans quelques chapitres (aux alentours du chapitre 10). Sinon et bien je te dis juste bonne lecture et continue de lire ma fiction, sa me fait plaisir !

Hermichouette : Bon alors, moi j'aime bien connaître mes lecteurs (je radote ? ah bon... ok chu désolé !). T'inquiéte pas si tu est folle, je le suis aussi ! On l'est tous un peu et oui, pas la peine de le nier ou le cacher, je suis sur que vous partez plus d'une fois en délire, en trips ou en vrille dans la journée (ou même la nuit) donc :-p on est tous fou !!! et plus on est fou plus on rie donc c'est traquille ! Pour les couple et bien tu veux comme tous les autres lecteurs (lol je dis sa à tous ceux qui veulent ces couples et ils sont pas mal... docn je radote !!! :-p) Et sinon ouais, j'aime pas l'école ! J'aime bien sinon ta signature "hermimine la chouette ,la suportrice de Wynzar! Lol " plutôt original -) Toujours avec tes petits coups de pub toujours aussi sympa -) Sinon, je te remercie de remercier les autres revieweurs parce que je trouve que c'est sympa de ta part -) donc voilà... Merci -)

LuneNoire :Sympa que tu aimes ma fiction -) Pour le nombre de reviews c'est grâce à vous -) donc je n'ai rien à dire la dessus sauf MERCI ! :-p Pour savoir si James est Harry et bien tu devras attendre comme les autres lecteurs (et interdit de frapper l'auteur !) aller bye -)

Océane Potter : Donc toi aussi tu veux ce couple donc... et pourquoi pas aussi le couple Hermione/Harry pour faire comme tous les autres lecteurs ? Lol je rigole :-p pour savoir qui est James tu devras attendre (Gniark, je sais que les lecteurs ont horreur du mot " attendre " ou des mots de ce champ lexical comme " patience " :-p hey ! Patap ! Non, pas mon oreille ! Aïe !) Sinon content que ma fiction te plaise et merci pour tous tes compliments -)

Cynthia : Bon alors, pour une longue review tu as une longue réponse -) Je vais commencer par les couples : Tu veux comme tous les autres lecteurs lol, personne ne veux de Seamus/Hermione comme moi :-p mais sa me laisse un choix de plus -) Pour les personnages, je vais te réorienter un peu -)

Harry apparaîtra plus vers la suite mais je pense que pour l'instant il est mieux dans l'ombre -) James n'est pas la réincarnation de James Potter mais c'est quand même une bonne idée mais j'ai quand même d'autre idée (assez tordues je dois dire) pour lui... Pour Ron, je suis désolé mais dans ma fiction Ron n'aura pas le bon rôle : je n'aime pas ce personnage donc je lui donne le mauvais rôle (Gniark !). Pour lucius, IL, le Maître et Ron , j'ai montré un peu leur caractère dans ce chapitre (qui je dois dire est assez gore...). Les autres personnages j'ai pas trop de commentaire dessus donc tu les découvriras dans la suite que je me dépêche d'écrire ! Sinon tes compliments sur ma fiction me fais vraiment très plaisir ! Je te dis un gros Merci et un petit kiss -)

Crockdur : Et bien maintenant tous sait est IL mais peut être pas -) j'ai des méchantes idées pour des retournement de situations... Gniark ! Sinon pour les couples et bien je te remercie d'avoir répondu à ma question et je te dis juste d'attendre la suite pour voir les couples que je ferais !

Oyne : Tu dois sûrement aimer Ron mais moi pas trop donc je pense que Ron restera du côté des méchants et aura le mauvais rôle mais peut être... On sait jamais -) j'adore tellement les retournements de situations, c'est plus fort que moi ! Pour les couples, Harry/Hermione, ça, tout le monde le veut mais pour le Laura/Ron je ne pense pas.. (désolé de casser ton imagination mais je ne pense pas mais peut être que Ron trouvera quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il aura du plaisir et quelqu'un sur lequel il pourra se reposer et se confier... enfin bref, quelqu'un à aimer !)

Lune d'Argent : Content que tu lise ma fiction et que tu l'aimes -) c'est ma première fiction donc elle me tient à cœur ! Je vais répondre à tes questions du mieux que je peux et je ne souffre pas de tes questions (y'a juste mais dois qui commence à avoir mal à force de répondre aux reviews, les réponses font la taille de la moitié de mon chapitre... plutôt longues je dois dire les réponses :-p). Tu as raison James et Harry ont un lien que tu découvriras plus tard -) Lucius et Ron ne me tienne pas à cœur mais ils me servent beaucoup dans ma fiction pour faire ressentir l'horreur (et tu peux remarquer que je rajoute pas mal de détails pour les mauvais comme les bons passages, donc le lecteur imagine beaucoup mieux la scène -) j'aurais bien voulu la scène de décapitation de Victoria avec plus de détail, oui je sais, je suis gore...). Pour ce qui est de Laura, tu as fait une très bonne remarque, elle aurait dû être à Serdaigle mais... pourquoi le Choixpeau a t-il décider de l'envoyer à Griffondor ? et y a t-il une raison précise ? Beaucoup de question -) Je te remercie de m'avoir fait cette remarque, sa sera un mystère de plus dans ma fiction de je résoudrais tout au long de l'histoire -) Et je pense que tu vas vraiment m'harceler de question parce que je ne vais pas répondre facilement et je vais laisser encore de gros mystère sur ma fiction -)

Jess HDH : Harry apparaîtra plus dans la suite de l'histoire, c'est quand même un des personnage les plus important de l'histoire mais pour l'instant, il est pas trop mal dans l'ombre mais il va vite repasser sur le premier plan de l'action ne t'inquiète pas -) Et merci pour les commentaires sur les personnages, je dois dire que sa ma aidé ! Sinon et bien je te laisse continuer à lire ma fiction tranquillement :-p Ah, j'ai oublié, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de Drago/Hermione pour deux raison : la première c'est que vu la tournure de l'histoire je pense que se sera difficile et deuxièmement et c'est surtout pour ça, je n'aime pas ce couple :-p donc pas de DM/HG. Aller bye :-) et non tu n'es pas chiante -)

Sumir : Pour les couples et bien comme beaucoup de lecture tu veux un Harry/Hermione et un James/Laura. Pour tes commentaires sur les personnages et bien en gros tu les vois comme ils sont pour moi à la seul différence que pour moi je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils n'apparaissent trop car moi j'ai plein d'idées sur eux :-p mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Hermione et Severus vont revenir sur le devant de l'action et assez rapidement en plus (d'ici quelques chapitres aux alentours du chapitre 10 -) ) Pour Seamus il ne sortira pas avec Hermione, du moins je pense mais j'aime bien les retournement de situations donc... aller bye -)

M.A.T : Pour la suite, tu viens de l'avoir mais je sens que tu vas le redemander la suite... O:-) Et ta menace ne me fait même pas peur... il en faut plus pour me faire peur ! (suffit de regarder de quel façon j'ai écris se chapitre :-p) et au lieu de me menacer moi, attaque plutôt mon collège, c'est leur faute si je peux pas écrire :-p Pour ta réponse au sondage, je dirais que ta réponse est clair et précise... Gros Flemmard ! Lol, aller bye :-p

Yvette : Voilà la suite -) et content que ma fiction t'ait plus et merci pour ton encouragement -) je continue rien que pour vous -)

Rob : Donc toi aussi tu veux les couples Harry/Hermione et James/Laura ? Tu aura peut être satisfaction -) on ne sait jamais... Sinon ta réponse sur les personnages est clair :-p toi au moins tu n'es pas difficile !

Grior : Donc toi tu veux les couples inverses des autres lecteurs ? lol, pas mal, peut être que... non... quoique... :-p Cool que tu as aimé ma fiction je te remercie pour ta review :-)

Un crivain fou : Lol, tu crois que je peux écrire plusieurs chapitres en même temps ? voilà la suite en tous cas et j'espère qu'elle ta plus !

Alissa : Pour les couples, tu devras attendre pour savoir lesquels je vais faire -) Pour les personnages, j'espère que tu as un peu mieux compris qui sont IL et le Maître -) Et j'adore le fait que tu veilles tuer Ron, sa me fait très plaisir :-D et je ne lâche pas la fiction, voilà la suite -)

Loo : Pour les couples tu veux un peu comme beaucoup des lecteurs :-p et il y a un lien entre James et Harry mais tu le découvriras plus tard ! Gniark ! et Laura est chez les griffondors pour une raison assez spécifique que tu verras plus tard (encore :-p)

Ouffff... On dirait pas mais répondre au reviews, c'est long et fastidieux... Mais j'ai réussi ! Aller, je me lance à l'écriture du chapitre suivant ! Mais j'adore vos reviews donc j'en veux encore ! sa motive vachement les reviews -) Bye tout le monde !!!


	9. Chapitre 9 : Tensions et Réflexions

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Voilà le chapitre 9, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres chapitres car c'est en faite deux chapitres en un seul -) Je vous avertis aussi que je pense poster un chapitre chaque Samedi (si il n'y a pas de contre temps…) Je vais essayer d'être régulier du mieux possible -).

****

Remerciement : Merci à mon frère qui corrige ma fiction mais qui dit aussi que mon chapitre est moins bien que les précédent et ça me motive pour modifier le chapitre et finaliser :-p donc Merci ! Oh ! j'oubliais… Un grand Merci aux lecteurs pour qui j'écris cette fiction !

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 9 : Tensions et Réflexions...

La Liberté et la Puissance, voilà tout ce que m'a apporté mon exil. Certains disent qu'il m'a apporté aussi la Sagesse, mais qu'est-ce que la sagesse ? Pouvoir agir en ayant les pensées claires, Si s'était cela, alors je suis loin d'avoir acquis la sagesse, je mets en doute presque tous mes actes, sauf quand je suis sûr de moi. Peut être que la Sagesse n'est qu'avoir de l'assurance ? Je ne sais pas... Quand j'étais exilé, je pouvais agir comme bon me semblait car j'étais seul juge et les conséquences de mes actes ne retombaient que sur moi mais maintenant je ne peux plus... Il y a Sirius, Remus... et aussi Hermione. Elle m'a cherché pendant plus d'un an et quand elle me retrouve, je ne trouve qu'a lui effacer la mémoire... Je suis vraiment nul ! On m'a appelé sous beaucoup de nom : d'abord Harry, puis le Survivant et ensuite le Traître mais quand ils ont besoin de moi, je redeviens Harry Potter, le grand et puissant Harry Potter. Ils me dégoûtent mais je dois le faire pour les seuls êtres qui comptent pour moi. Dois-je me faire oublier ou dois-je les aider ? Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Je ne sais pas... Mon bannissement a effacé à jamais mes sentiments, je ne serait plus jamais " heureux " je pense, ils ont détruit mon bonheur en même temps qu'ils m'ont exilé. Mais j'ai connu la liberté, celle que je n'ai eu ni chez les Dursley ni à Poudlard. J'ai pu agir librement, il n'y avait plus personne pour me regarder, pour me contrôler. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de revenir dans le monde des sorciers, enfin, je ne suis pas réellement revenu.

- Allez Harry, arrête de penser, tu es trop jeune pour rester autant de temps à méditer ! Sirius, qui était en assis en face de lui et lisait un livre venait de lui parler mais Harry ne répondit rien, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Je suis trop jeune ? En 16 ans de ma courte vie, mes parents sont morts, j'ai vaincu Voldemort à quatre reprises pour enfin le tuer, j'ai tué un Basilic, j'ai combattu un dragon, des détraqueurs, des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts et j'ai enfin été exilé après que ma petite amie, la sœur de mon meilleur ami se face violer sous mes yeux mais j'ai aussi tué plusieurs dizaines de personnes, c'était des Mangemorts, peut-être mais c'étaient quand même des hommes. J'en ai beaucoup vu, trop même... Il suffit de me citer un nom pour que des tonnes de souvenirs reviennent me hanter.

- Harry ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? Youhou ! Reviens sur terre, ton parrain te parle !__

_Mon parrain ? L'homme qui a passé douze ans à Azkaban après avoir été trahi par un des ses meilleurs amis et vu la mort de ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Celui qui a été traqué par les Aurors et qui est revenu à Poudlard rattraper le responsable de ses années de tortures à la prison et qui a enfin découvert son filleul. Cet homme qui vit seul, avec comme compagnie un loup-garou... Remus... Lui aussi en avait trop vu, se faire rejeter par la société pour ce qu'il est ! Ne connaître que le rejet et le dégoût des autres. Il n'avait eu que quelques amis qui l'avaient soutenu pendant sa scolarité mais qui maintenant étaient mort, il n'en restait qu'un seul qui est toujours près de lui. La société était une drôle de chose et le ministère serait sûrement content de découvrir cette maison, refuge des exilés de la société. Même si nous le voulons, nous ne rentrerions dans la société qu'avec difficulté et persévérance..._

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Si je vais bien ? Je vais toujours bien, qui s'inquiéterait pour un meurtrier à part un autre meurtrier ? Quel ironie, la mort qui rode toujours autour des Potter : ses parents assassinés, son parrain accusé de meurtre, lui qui a tué et tué sans relâche des meurtriers et qui a été banni pour avoir tué... Trop de mort... Trop de violence... Mais le monde n'est que ça, pourquoi les moldus ont inventé les armes ? Pourquoi les sorciers ont inventé des sorts comme " Doloris " ou " Avada Kedavra " ? Voilà la réponse : la Puissance et rien que la puissance, dominer et se faire respecter... J'ai eu tout ça à l'âge d'un an et suis-je heureux ? Je ne les comprendrais jamais, j'ai eu tout ça sans le vouloir, contre toute ma volonté mais je ne peux renier ma nature. Et qu'apporte la puissance ? Violence et tuerie, ce n'est qu'un cercle vicieux : tuer pour dominer puis se faire tuer pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre... Je pourrais passer des heures à développer le mot " Puissance " mais je crois que Sirius va finir par devenir fou si je ne lui parle pas... Quoique c'est plutôt amusant !

- Harry ! Parle moi s'il te plait ? Dis quelque chose !

Que suis-je devenu ? Je ne sais plus qui suis-je réellement…

- Harry, dis moi ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je ne sais plus…

- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais plus ?

- Je ne sais plus en quoi je crois ni qui je suis…

- Tu es mon filleul et ça me suffit, reste juste toi-même… Allez, arrête de te tracasser ! Vas te coucher…

- D'accord, je dois sûrement manquer de sommeil

- Vas te reposer… dit affectueusement Sirius.

---

- Lord Setheras est prêt, nous passerons à l'attaque dans deux jours, nous serons nombreux et notre Seigneur a rallié beaucoup d'alliés. Je vous ordonne donc d'écouter attentivement mes consignes !

La grande assemblée de Mangemorts hochèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement.

- Vous porterez ce talisman pendant toute la durée de l'attaque. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait la présence d'Aurors. Nos alliés s'en occuperons, notre objectif est principalement est la mort de l'équipe enseignante ainsi que les élèves. Une autre équipe s'occupera de récupérer un puissant artefact, mais ils en sauront plus après. Nous serons supérieur en nombre, notre Seigneur ne veut donc aucune complication. Des questions ?

- Aura-t-on le droit d'avoir quelques prisonniers ?

- Oui Lucius, tu pourras t'amuser avec quelques Sang-de-Bourbes. Toujours aussi pervers ?

La silhouette au premier rang sourit, même avec sa cagoule on pouvait le distinguer.

- D'autres questions ?

- Oui, et en se qui concerne les élèves futurs mangemorts ou déjà mangemort ?

- Ils participeront aussi à l'attaque.

- Une autre question ? Non ? Soyez prêt !

Toutes les silhouettes transplanèrent d'un seul mouvement.

---

James se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il se leva et se changea en silence pour éviter de réveiller ses compagnons de chambre. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit, fatigué, dans un des canapé de la salle commune.

- Fatigu ?

James se retourna et découvrit Hermione assise sur une table, les pieds sur une chaise. Elle semblait, elle aussi fatiguée.

- Oui et toi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Elle se leva et s'assit lourdement à coté de lui. Il entama la conversation.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de spécial… Un peu fatiguée…

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Toi non plus vu tes cernes.

Il lui fit un faible sourire mais ne dis rien. Hermione continua quand même.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Qui te dis que je suis tracass ?

- Je connaissais quelqu'un qui te ressemblait…

- Comment était-il ?

- Il était…bien… mais souvent tracass

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il était…

Elle ne put en dire plus, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer. James la regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. Il changea de sujet et elle lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Ce cours est intéressant, et il devient assez important avec ce qui se trame… En tout cas, toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup de difficultés.

- Dans mon ancien collège on avait huit heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par semaine… Notre directeur y tenait beaucoup.

- Je vois…

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas…

- Tu as raison, j'ai l'impression de te connaître sans vraiment savoir qui tu es…

James sourit intérieurement, _elle est intelligente mais elle est faible, elle ne sait pas tout et le peu qu'elle sait la déstabilise…Elle ne tiendra sûrement pas le choc quand il va venir._

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Qui te dis que je pense ?

- Tu lui ressemble énormément.

- De qui parles-tu ? J'ai l'impression que cette personne te tient à cœur…

- C'est vrai… Mes amis me disent d'oublier mais je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il… Je…

James se leva et dis :

- Je vais chercher un livre, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il monta vers son dortoir et s'arrêta quelques instants quand il l'entendit éclater en sanglots. Il avait vu qu'elle allait pleurer alors il était partit. Il se retourna quelques secondes puis, sans rien dire, il monta dans son dortoir.

Quand il redescendit, elle avait repris contenance. Il se rassit à coté d'elle et ouvrit son livre.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres "

- Et ça parle de quoi ?

- De Voldemort et de sa vie.

- Tu t'intéresses à lui ?

- Quand il était au pouvoir je n'étais pas ici, mais j'ai entendu parler de lui comme tout le monde alors je me renseigne. Mais par contre j'ai pu voir ses Mangemorts à l'action quand ils ont attaqué mon collège... D'après le livre il a fait beaucoup de morts jusqu'à ce que le Traître l'ait tué.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu Harry Potter le Traître ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est un Traître. Dans ce livre il est un héros mais quand j'entend les autres parler de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait quelque chose de particulièrement grave avant son exil. Tu le connaissais ?

- Oui…

Elle n'en dit pas plus et James n'en attendait pas plus.

---

- Fred ? George ? C'est vous ? je vous attendais pour le repas, papa est encore au ministère, il doit arriver dans deux heures normalement.

Mme Weasley était dans la cuisine et avais entendu quelqu'un arriver par la cheminer. Elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et alla voir qui venait de rentrer. Elle poussa un crie en voyant ses fils : Fred était plein de suit et de sang séché, ses vêtements en lambeaux et tenait son frère jumeau, George, dans les bras. Il s'avança et déposa doucement le corps de son frère à terre. Molly se précipita sur son fils étendu et immobile et lui donna des petites claques en pleurant et en suppliant :

- George, mon petit, réveilles toi... Tu es à la maison... Réveilles toi s'il te plait... fais quelque chose ! Un sourire, une blague, bouge !!! Non, ne part pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi ici, s'il te plait... Je t'aime chérie ! Reviens !!!

Mme Weasley était accroupie près du corps de son fils et ne pouvait accepter sa mort...

- D'abord ma petite Ginny... ensuite Ron qui me quitte... et maintenant toi... s'il te plait... reviens ! Fais moi un petit sourire... GEORGE WEASLEY ! DEBOUT PARESSEUX ! JE VEUX QUE TU TE LEVES ! ET ARRETES CETTE STUPIDE BLAGUE ! LEVES TOI !

Molly pleurait et criait mais son fils ne bougera plus jamais, il ne fera plus de blagues ou de farces anodines mais

qui faisaient rire... Le joyeux et farceur jumeau ne se relèvera plus jamais... La guerre contre les ténèbres a encore fait une victime dans la famille Weasley et ce fut au tour de George de succomber...

Molly tourna son regard qui vers son autre fils qui pleurait silencieusement. Fred venait de perdre dans la mort de George son compagnon de blague et de jeux, son amis le plus cher, son confident mais surtout son frère jumeau, celui avec qui il a toujours été, celui qui a grandi à ses cotés, celui qui faisait les punitions avec lui... D'un coup Feed dit :

- Tu te rappels, maman, quand George qui n'avait que 8 ans, s'était couché dans la cuisine, un faux couteau planté dans le corps avec plein de faux sang autour, tu t'étais précipitée sur lui et lui avait donné des petites claques jusqu'à se qu'il se relève, tu n'avais d'abord rien fait au début car tu étais tellement soulagé puis tu ne lui as pas donné de punition comme il aurait cru. Tu l'as serré fort dans tes bras et lui avais dit de ne jamais recommencer... tu te rappels ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne mourait jamais parce que la vie est trop belle pour la perdre... répondit Molly entre deux sanglots

- Oui... Il avait dit cette phrase sans vraiment en comprendre le sens... Maintenant il...

Fred ne put continuer sa phrase, il avait trop mal... Ce n'était pas ses blessures physiques qui le faisait souffrir mais la profonde blessure qui restera à jamais planté dans son cœur : il venait de perdre son frère et personne ne pourra le faire revenir ou le remplacer... Les fameux et inséparables frères jumeaux Weasley, grand créateurs de Farces et Attrapes venaient d'être séparés à jamais...

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda tout d'un coup Molly

Fred détourna le regard et ne dit mot, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, il ne voulait pas faire encore plus souffrir sa mère...

- QUI A FAIT CA ?

Elle s'était levé et maintenant secouait sans ménagement son fils tout en criant.

Fred ne pouvait s'y résoudre... Il sortit en courant de la maison et se réfugia sous un arbre pour pleurer au calme et se remémorer son frère qui lui manquait déjà...

---

Il y avait dans Poudlard une grande tension qui régnait mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Les élèves étaient sur les nerfs et de nombreux incidents éclataient. La plus grosse bagarre avait fait une dizaine de blessés. Les professeurs aussi sentaient cette tension. Les cours étaient tendus, les retenus et les réprimandes partaient pour la moindre discussion.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, elle remarqua qu'il manquait de nombreux élèves. Elle s'assit en face de Parvati et lui demanda :

- Il manque des élèves, non ?

- Chez nous il manque quatres élèves : Ronald Weasley, James Darme, Lucie et Marc Eral. Chez les Serpentard il en dix huit, chez les Serdaigle deux élèves et chez les Poursouffle, il manque cinq élèves. Ce qui fait au total vingt-neuf élèves… Ils ont tous disparu tôt ce matin et plus personne ne les a vu depuis.

- Je me demande où ils sont…

Laura arriva dans la salle et s'assit à coté d'Hermione et dit :

- J'ai entendu une élève dire qu'il y avait eu des enlèvements aujourd'hui !

- Oui, suffit de regarder autour de nous…

- Oui… Tu ne sais pas où est James, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis hier soir quand il est monté dans sa chambre.

- Moi je l'ai vu tôt ce matin puis il est retourné se coucher et depuis je ne l'ai plus vu.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

Hermione fit un petit sourire et dit :

- Jalouse ?

Laura rougis légèrement et balbutia précipitamment :

- Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu n'y es pas ! Je suis juste…

- Jalouse ?

- Grumph…

Hermione et Parvati éclatèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait leur amie sous le regard noir des autres élèves. Il régnait un lourd silence dans la salle et elles l'avaient brisé. Celles-ci ne dirent plus rien. Elles mangèrent dans le silence puis allèrent monter se coucher rapidement mais quand elles arrivèrent devants les portes, celle-ci s'ouvrirent à la volé pour laisser place à... Severus Rogue... Il avait sa robe en lambeau et semblait très mal au point. Il avança vers les filles, ou plutôt, il se traîna vers elles et murmura quelques mots presque inaudibles. Hermione se rapprocha pour mieux écouter quand Rogue se remit droit et dis :

- Alors Mr Longdubat, toujours pas réussi votre potion ? Dix points en moins pour Griffondor !

Hermione recula et écouta avec étonnement l'étrange discours que faisait le professeur Rogue : il semblait continuer son cours de potion ponctué par fois par des crises de fatigues où il murmurait des mots inaudibles, sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux : toute la Grande Salle le regardait avec étonnement...

- Quel est l'ingrédient principale de la potion de soin des courbatures ? _Prévenir... _Cinq points de moins pour Mlle Granger, je ne vous ai pas donné la parole ! _Attaque... _Allez-y, Mr Malfoy, je vous écoute ! _Poudlard... _Exacte ! Je donne cinq point à Serpentard ! _Protéger..._ Mr Weasley ! Veillez lâcher Mr Malfoy ! Je retire _Mangemorts... _cinquante points à Griffondor pour insolence et désinvolture ! _Bientôt..._ Testons votre potion pour voir si...

Le professeur Rogue s'effondra avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Dumbledore, qui s'était approché et avait écouté l'étrange discours de Severus appela Mme Pomfresh et lui ordonna d'amener le professeur à l'infirmerie, il l'interrogerait plus tard. Quand le professeur fut amené, le silence subsista quelques secondes avant que tous les élèves se mettent à parler en même temps de l'étrange scène auxquels ils venaient d'assister. Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de ses amies, avec qui elle discuta et commenta l'étrange comportement du professeur mais une fois qu'elle était dans son lit, elle repensa aux étranges mots qu'avait dit le professeur Rogue et en chercha les signification... Elle allait passer encore une longue nuit à chercher comme chaque fois qu'un mystère la dérangeait.

---

Quel dilemme, dois-je les aider ou non ? En valent-ils la peine ? Est-ce qu'ils comptent vraiment pour moi ? Et Hermione, que dois-je penser d'elle ? Compte-t-elle vraiment pour moi ? Et Sirius ? La mort de Ginny m'a changé… Je ne sais plus aimer… Pourquoi plus personne ne compte pour moi ? Les gens ont besoin de croire en quelque chose, mais moi je ne crois plus en rien, que dois-je donc faire ? J'ai la puissance et le respect, mais tout cela m'importe peu, plus personne ne compte à mes yeux…

- Grumph… Je dois me changer les idées sinon je vais finir par devenir fou.

Harry se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il faisait nuit et il n'avait pas sommeil. Il se dirigea vers un rocher et s'immobilisa devant le roc. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, ceux-ci brillaient d'une intense couleur rouge et irradiaient de puissance. Harry leva brusquement la main et le rocher s'envola, suivant le mouvement de la main d'Harry. Le massif rocher se déplaçait dans les airs aussi facilement et aussi aisément qu'une feuille volant au vent, à la différence que le roc suivait minutieusement le mouvement de main du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la main, le rocher se stabilisa instantanément dans les airs puis Harry ferma subitement la main et le rocher éclata en une multitude de gravier mais qui restèrent immobiles. Harry baissa la main et ramena les éclats de roche au sol. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux qui reprirent leur couleur verte émeraude habituelle et rouvrit la main, le rocher se reforma instantanément. Harry sourit puis marcha tranquillement sur le sentier alors qu'il faisait nuit noir. Harry s'immobilisa quelques secondes, Iros sortit d'entre les arbres et le rejoignit, ils continuèrent à marcher, en silence.

---

Hermione et Laura se dirigeaient vers la salle de potions, elles ne voulaient pas être en retard : Tardivat, le nouveau professeur de Potion était assez strict sur les horaires mais il était plutôt sympa comme professeur, juste assez strict pour se faire respecter. Elles entrèrent en classe et s'aperçurent tout de suite de l'ambiance étouffante de la salle de classe. Elles se dirigèrent à leurs places, en silence. Le professeur Tardivat entra quelques secondes après elles, le sourire aux lèvres qu'il enleva tout de suite en sentant de la tension qui y régnait, ce ne sera pas un très bon cours aujourd'hui… Il s'assit et donna rapidement les instructions de la potion d'aujourd'hui : la potion de silence. Les élèves se mirent vite au travail pendant que le professeur lisait un grimoire sur les potions anciennes. Il se leva rapidement quand il entendit une dispute entre deux élèves.

- Tu as trop mis d'écorce de chêne !

- C'est ta faute ! il fallait me prévenir !

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui met les ingrédients je te rappelle !

- Et toi tu dois me lire les instructions ! Et tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Maintenant tu gueules que c'est ma faute ?

- Oui c'est ta faute !

Hermione essaya d'intervenir, appuyée par Laura car le professeur essayait de séparer deux autres élèves.

- Arrêtez vous deux ! Vous n'avez qu'à refaire la potion ?

- Toi tais toi ! On ne t'a pas parl !

- Hey ! Parles autrement à mon amie !

- Toi la pleurnicheuse retourne à tes mouchoirs !

- Que… Qui a dis ça ?

- Tout le monde !

- Tais toi ! Tu veux un duel ?

- Calmez vous vous deux !

- Ferme l toi ! on t'a rien demand !

Laura et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes aussi rapidement que les deux autres élèves.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis baissèrent leurs baguettes quand la fin du cours sonna. Hermione et Laura sortirent le plus vite possible sans même prendre le temps de ranger leurs livres dans leurs sac. Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner en silence, toutes les deux remuants de sombres pensées. La journée allait être longue...

Elles s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent à manger quand des hiboux arrivèrent précipitamment avec des journaux et les donnèrent aux abonnés la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout le monde avait arrêté de manger et regardait les élèves qui lisaient leurs journaux à haute voix. Hermione, qui était abonnée à la Gazette depuis déjà deux ans, pâlit quand elle lut les gros titres :

****

Edition Spéciale : Attaques massives des Mangemorts, la panique dans le monde des sorciers.

Le Chemin de Traverse devient le Chemin de la mort

Notre reporter était rapidement arrivé sur les lieux de l'attaque massive au Chemin de Traverse à 14h52 par des dizaines de Mangemorts qui ont fait plusieurs centaines de morts.

Voilà les quelques brides de phrases que j'ai pu tirer des survivants du massacre :

" Attaques... Mangemorts de partout... explosions dévastatrices... cadavres... morts de partout... fuir... bousculade terrible..." Mais il suffisait de regarder autour de nous pour constater l'hécatombe qu'on fait les Mangemorts : des ruines de magasins qui fument encore, des bouts de membres un peu partout dans la rue, des cris de gens encore sous le choc. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau dans la guerre contre le Voldemort mais en beaucoup plus sanglant..

Je ne félicite pas du tout les Aurors qui ne sont même pas intervenu une seul fois, ce qui a largement permis aux Mangemorts de continuer leur massacre pendant de longues minutes... Trop longues pour les victimes qui maintenant ont leurs âmes aux cieux. Prions pour eux... Je dois cependant féliciter les Médico-mages qui sont, une fois de plus, présent pour aider et soutenir les victimes mais ils semblent tous fatigués. Je vais essayer d'aider un peu. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment.

Ministère de la Magie en état de ruine

Une centaine de Mangemorts, d'après les survivants, ont attaqués le Ministère de la Magie. Les Aurors, surpris par l'attaque, n'ont pu que très peu riposter. Les Mangemorts n'ont eu que deux morts nommés Larius GLARC et Vincent LORDI. A l'inverse, les Aurors ont eu 24 morts et de très nombreux blessés (plus d'une centaine à déclaré un Médico-Mage) et le Ministère à été détruit partiellement. Il ne reste que des ruines fumantes du département de la Sécurité. Les employés du ministère sont encore sous le choc : on décompte 37 morts et plus de 200 blessés mais il reste tout de même une cinquantaine de personnes disparues... Encore ensevelies sous les décombres ou participants à l'attaques en Mangemort ? Nous n'en savons rien. Pour l'instant le ministère est complètement désordonné et déstabilisé. Le Ministre nous a demandé de vous transmettre d'arrêter d'envoyer des Beuglantes inutiles. Nous espérons que les Mangemorts n'attaqueront plus car les Aurors sont déjà en sous effectifs, mais la France nous envoie plusieurs dizaines d'Aurors duellistes pour nous aider. Nous espérons qu'ils arriveront rapidement... J'imagine le pire si tous les Mangemorts se rassemblaient pour mener une seule et même attaque à Poudlard, le lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre pour le moment. Nos enfants sont-ils encore en sûret ? Et nous ? La rue est-elle redevenue lieu de violence et de torture ? Le monde de la Magie est-il de nouveau en péril et sous les flammes et le sang ?

Londres, théâtre du massacre Moldus

Le ministère a eu beaucoup de travail pour camoufler le massacre des Moldus dans les rues de Londres. La Police (Aurors du monde Moldu censés faire respecter la loi et l'ordre) est intervenue mais n'ont rien pu faire face à la magie. Les mangemorts ont torturé, trucidé, démembré, violé et tué plusieurs dizaines de Moldus. Le chaos régnait dans les rues de Londres mais les gens du ministère ont pu arriver à temps et mis les Mangemorts en déroute. Ils n'ont cependant pu en capturer un seul. Ils ont ensuite effectué des sorts d'amnésies massif de zone dans toute une partie de Londres et ont fait passer le massacre des Mangemorts par une attaque de terroriste anti-anglophone par une communauté Iraquienne. Une fois de plus, le ministère à cacher la vérité, quand assumera-t-elle ses responsabilités ?

Rumeur et terreur

Une rumeur circule sur l'apparition d'un nouveau Maître des ténèbres plus puissant et plus cruel que Voldemort. Il est responsable des attaques massives d'aujourd'hui et se prénommerait Lord Setheras d'après la signature découverte sur le cadavre d'un Auror. Le nom était gravé en sang brûlé sur la corps du pauvre Sorcier. Nous espérons seulement que cette rumeur soit fausse.

A qui doit-on demander de l'aide ? Harry Potter doit-il revenir et si oui, où est-il ? Nous avons besoin d'alliés... Dumbledore pourra-t-il contrer le nouveau seigneur ? Espérons-le !

N'oubliez pas d'acheter demain notre compte rendu sur les attaques des Mangemorts avec des photos et des détails au prix spécial de 5 mornilles.

Hermione lâcha son journal et observa autour d'elle. Tous les élèves étaient pâles et certains pleuraient ouvertement. Hermione sentit des gouttes salées toucher ses lèvres : elle aussi pleurait. La jeune fille se leva et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle comme l'avait fait beaucoup d'autres élèves avant elle. Elle se jetta sur son lit et se laissa aller à son désespoir, ne pensant qu'à une seule personne.

---

Hermione se réveilla quand Laura la secoua légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de son lit même s'il y avait cours : elle avait pleuré presque toute la nuit et n'avait pas pu arrêter de penser à lui, la seul personne avec qui elle voulait être. Cette personne qui était, elle ne savait où... Elle avait besoin d'être réconforté ou au moins entendre sa voix. Elle n'était pas prête pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours surtout qu'elle avait un pressentiment, instinct féminin ? Elle ne savait pas, par contre une chose était sûr, elle ne voulait pas se lever. Laura dû tirer les couvertures de force pour la faire lever. C'est après un long moment d'efforts et de labeurs de la part de Laura et avec un peu de volonté de la part d'Hermione que celle-ci sortit lentement de son lit, elle se sentait bien dans son lit mais Laura s'était fait beaucoup plus insistante. Hermione se leva finalement et s'habilla rapidement. Quand elle fut prête, la jeune fille descendit avec Laura prendre leur petit déjeuner. Durant le trajet, seul le silence se faisait entendre... Quand elles ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle, elles se figèrent, découvrant la terrible scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux...

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE !!!

Je crois que là, j'ai vraiment poussé… Ne me trucidez pas ! ! ! J'ai encore besoin de mes mains pour écrire la suite, et laissez moi aussi ma tête , j'ai plein d'idée pour le prochain chapitre ! Petit avant goût, le nom du prochain chapitre sera : " L'attaque " -) je vous laisse un peu imaginer…

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Bon alors pour le résumer des résultat du sondage précédent : Je garde le PG-13 qui n'est pas important (d'après vos dire :-p donc c'est pas moi qui ait dit ça !) et en se qui concerne ce qui vous a pas plus dans ma fiction : chapitre 8 trop gore, pas assez d'apparition d'Harry et d'Hermione... Je vais y remédier (du mieux possible au moins) et je pense que vous verrez assez d'Harry et Hermione (peut être même un Harry/Hermione :-p) dans les prochain chapitre... Merci pour ceux qui ont répondu aux sondages et j'attend vos réponses ou commentaires...

- Vous préférez un James gentil ou méchant ?

- et un Severus Rogue gentil ou méchant ?

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Grior : C'est vrai que le chapitre 8 était gore mais c'est un chapitre exceptionnel :-p Content que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Tu verras beaucoup plus Harry dans la suite, il reviens bientôt sur le devant de la scène, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et voilà la suite, pas la peine d'être méchant -p J'essaye de mettre un chapitre par semaine dans les environs du Samedi -)

Excal : Merci pour tes compliments, le nombre des reviews ne dépend que des lecteurs comme toi que je remercie -) Pour Harry, tu le verras beaucoup plus souvent dans les prochains chapitres ! Pour Laura je vais essayer de la changer un peu -) on verra le résultat…

Kate Potter : Toi aussi tu trouve que le chapitre était trop sanglant comme beaucoup de lecteur mais c'était un chapitre un peu spécial :-/ Sinon je peux te dire presque sûrement qu'il y aura un Harry/Hermione :-D Pour George, tu as cas pensé que mon Fred est ton George :-p c'est des jumeaux donc tu peux confondre les deux -) Kiss chtite panthère -)

Loo : Le chapitre 8 était gore, comme je l'ai dit et c'était un chapitre spécial, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre ainsi ou du moins, moins sanglant… Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, j'ai eu des idées plutôt tordu… Moi aussi j'aime le couple Harry/Hermione et sa sera presque sur dans ma fiction -) mais j'aime aussi les retournements de situation donc… :-p

Mimi : Merci pour tes compliments -) Je pense que le PG-13 n'est en fin de compte pas important… Pour l'intrigue des personnages, j'aime aussi :-p Mais l'intrigue est de plus en plus complexe et j'aime ça :-D et pour savoir si James = Iros, tu devras attendre :-p

Wistily : J'ai l'impression que tu adores les scènes de tortures toi… -) Pour savoir quand Harry tuera IL tu devras attendre car je n'en ai aucune idée :-p (et ce n'est même pas sur que ce soit lui qui le tue)… Tes compliments me font très plaisirs :-D Mais tu es peut être un peu méchant pour les autres auteurs de dire que leurs fictions sont ringardes…

Michou : Chut ! c'est même pas sur que James sera méchant mais moi sa me tente bien :-p Je suis sadique et je le sais, pour sa que j'aime être auteur :-P J'ai pas envie de te parler au téléphone :-p Et oui, je sais que c'est dure de fragguer à DOD après avoir jouer qu'a fyiceworld :-p Et tu veux vraiment un chapitre Gore ? Gniark d'accord, je t'en réserve un ! Sinon bouge toi un peu, je veux lire ta fiction :-p

Sumir : Je pense aussi que la notation est peu importante, quoique… je pense que je vais quand même rester dans le PG-13 -) Mais le chapitre 8 est un peu spécial, je pense que ce sera le seul aussi gore et glauque comme tu dis… Pour les personnages oubliés, je dois dire que je ne peux pas tous les faire apparaître et des fois ils sont bien dans l'ombre :-p mais ils réapparaîtrons un jour ou l'autre :-p

Lady-be : Une review plutôt simple mais explicite, court, propre et net :-p au moins je sais se que tu veux -) donc voilà la suite que tu adores :-D

Léo : Toi aussi tu as fait un review courte et simple et oui le chapitre 8 est noir, ou plutôt rouge de sang ! Gniark ! Voilà la suite -)

Jessy Black : Oui le chapitre 8 était gore :-p Je suis content que tu aimes ma fiction ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience !

Miss Serpentard : Tu as aimé le chapitre ? Bizarre mais sa ne m'étonne pas du tout :-p Chu heureux que tu trouve pas d'idée qui te plaise pas beaucoup mais je pense que tu en sauras plus sur IL et le Maître plus tard dans la fiction :-p Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire apparaître tous les personnages dans ma fiction est de faire des chapitres plus long mais je pense pas que je vais le faire :-p donc.. ben voil :-p Et pour savoir sur Iros et bien il est mystérieux :-p tu en sauras plus, plus tard :-p Pour ta fiction j'ai sauté un gros passage de ton chapitre :-p en tous cas je l'adore toujours -)

Ryan : Donc, si j'ai bien compris ta review, tu pense que le chapitre était noir mais utile pour montrer ce qu'aurais fait les Mangemorts -) J'espère que tu apprécies la suite !

Mystical : D'après ta review tu dis qu'il n'y a pas assez de résistance mais j'ai l'impression que tu trouve qu'il manque d'action et de " torture " ? peut être que j'ai mal compris mais les méchants vont avoir un peu du mal -) heureusement :-p

Thor : Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et tu auras la suite Samedi prochain -) et j'ai l'impression que tu aimes pas les profs ? O:-) Moi aussi :-D

Tiaelle : Tu fais partit des lecteurs qui veulent plus d'Harry sur la scène, t'inquiète, tu en auras mais pas tout de suite (dans 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense…) et j'ai fait exprès de ne pas parler d'Harry dans le chapitre 8, je trouvais que je parlais pas assez des méchants donc je leur ai donné un chapitre… et tu auras plus d'Harry et d'Hermione -)

Kaorou : Toi au moins tu es simple -) tu aimes tous mes chapitres :-p et moi j'aime toutes tes reviews. Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience -)

Etincelle : Donc, d'après ta fiction tu aimes toute ma fiction mais tu vois les personnages comme je les vois donc c'est parfait :-D Voilà la suite -) Zibou aussi -xxx- et j'ai pas mal de courage pour la suite, ou du moins pour le moment :-p

Cynthia : Je te redis que tu verras Harry (il sera beaucoup plus présent dans deux ou trois chapitres :-p ). Tu sais enfin ce qui est IL -) et moi sa me fait plaisir de te dire que tes compliments me font plaisirs :-p et moi je te fais un bisou léger pour répondre à ton bisou gore :-p, vive ma fiction et vive ce chapitre ! Moi ? prétentieux ? non ! :-p

Lune noire : Je vais laisser le PG-13 car je ne pense pas que je vais refaire des chapitres comme ça -) Et il faut pas frapper l'auteur parce que sa me plaît pas :-p Et en plus sa me ferait mal :-p

Tiffany : C'est vrai que le chapitre 8 était gore :-p et j'aime pas Ron donc il est horrible :-p Et ma fiction est vraiment sortit de l'ordinaire ? Kiss aussi -)

Haldir : Dur dur les examens ? :-p Aller courage :-p tu pourras écrire et lire des fictions plus tard (quoique moi je parle mais je n'ai que 14 ans lol :-p). Et tu n'es pas sadique ! (sinon moi aussi je le serais et faut pas que les autres lecteurs le sachent :-p). Et je vais continuer à écrire ma fiction mais elle sera moins sadique, ou le moins possible :-p mais sa va être un peu dur -).

Rob : Content que je peux faire passer les sentiments dans ma fiction -) Et je continue toujours ma fiction -) voilà la suite !

Jess HDH : Ouais le chapitre 8 est gore… Pour le fait que je ne parle que des méchants dans ce chapitre était spécial, maintenant je vais continuer à alterner les personnages sauf cas exceptionnel. Je pense aussi qu'il y aura un Hermione/Harry -) Pour le PG-13, je vais le laisser comme ça -) tu as raison, peu de monde s'en préoccupe. Bisous !

Alyssa : Moi aussi j'aime les sondages, sa me permet d'en apprendre plus sur ma fiction vue par les lecteurs -) Pour la longueur des chapitres, sa dépend de ce que j'ai à dire dans les chapitres :-p par exemple celui là est plus long :-p ( 6 page Work) Et je ne vais pas changer de style (ou alors je le ferait sans m'en rendre compte…) Et les réunion de Mangemorts sont plutôt obligatoire dans une fiction je pense… Content que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée. Vive la suite aussi -p Bye

Chen / Sarah : Vive l'ADSl :-p super connexion rapide et illimit ! bon je crois que je m'éloigne un peu du sujet mais c'est pas grave du tout !!! Lol, le fait que j'ai trop d'imagination est un défaut ? si tu le dis :-p J'ai l'impression que tu aimes les passages sanglants et tortueux… Tu entendras beaucoup parler d'Harry un peu plus tard (dans 2 ou 3 chapitres). Je vais laisser le PG-13 car tout le monde s'en fiche :-p alors je vais suivre on conseil et je continue

Relena : Le chapitre 8 était une exemption, il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre comme celui ci ou alors moins sanglant et gore… Désolé si tu étais presque au limite du vomissement mais j'avais prévenu :-p pas grave, la suite est moins tortueux et il y aura bientôt de l'amour dans l'air :-D

Yvette : Ma fiction est génial et je le sais ! lol, je rigole -) merci du compliment ! (Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! Jamais ! O:-) ). Je pense qu'il y aura un Harry/Hermione (et beaucoup de monde le voit ainsi) mais j'aime les retournement de situation et… peut être que… :-) sourire sadique Pour la suite tu l'aura à peut près tout les samedi, je vais essayer de rester assez régulier…

Hermichouette : alors, re re re re re :-p moi chu sadique ? même pas vrai, je suis juste sanglant et en plus le chapitre 8 était exceptionnel… tu avais pas beaucoup de chose à dire ? Je te rappel que je fais à chaque fois un sondage à la fin du chapitre :-p afin, je passe l'éponge parce que tu étais pressée (je connais sa aussi :-p) et tu as raison, une review fait toujours plaisir :-D surtout à l'auteur ! et je m'en fiche des fautes d'orthographes, ce qui compte c'est d'avoir mit une review qui me fait plaisir et me motive à écrire et c'est ce que tu as fait -)

Lune d'Argent : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas prévenu de ne pas lire le chapitre 8 avant, après, ou en même temps de manger mais j'ai prévenu à plusieurs reprise que c'était gore… Mais je préviendrais si je refait un chapitre comme ça mais sa m'étonnerais grandement… C'était un chapitre exceptionnel réservé au méchant -) Maintenant je me recadre sur Harry, Hermione et les gentils -) Pour Lucius et Ron, je ne les aimes pas beaucoup dans les fictions alors dans la mienne ils sont vraiment… méchant :-p mais je peux te dire qu'ils vont avoir mal plus tard, très mal… Les pauvres jumeaux… C'est vrai que j'y suis allé fort mais je vais continuer quand même dans ce sens, je veux dire, moins gore mais beaucoup de vengeance en vue (Gniark ! Je ne suis pas sadique !). Pour les questions, il est vrai que le lecteur est curieux, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il lit la suite :-p Mais il m'arrive de faire quelques fleurs à certains lecteurs (ou lectrices :-p) et il est aussi vrai que je ne t'aurais sûrement pas répondu clairement et t'aurais dit d'attendre la suite… et je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine donc prochain chapitre samedi prochain je pense… Vais essayer d'être régulier… Ouf, longue ma réponse :-p

Bon alors la suite Samedi prochain normalement -) aller bye tout le monde et encore merci pour les reviews !!!


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'Attaque

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux de mon invention qui m'appartiennent donc (logique :-p)

****

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, je suis dans les temps :-p j'ai réussi à le mettre Samedi -) IMPORTANT : Pour le prochain chapitre, vous devrez attendre encore plus longtemps car je pars en voyage scolaire toute la semaine et j'en reviens que Samedi matin donc peut être aurez vous le chapitre 11 pour Samedi après midi ou Dimanche ou même plus tard... je ne sais pas encore...

****

Remerciements : Bon alors pour changer je vais remercier mon frère qui me corrige et qui surtout me critique -) ça me permet d'améliorer un peu les chapitres :-p Sinon je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs !

Bonne Lecture

Wynzar

Chapitre 10 : L'Attaque !

Les filles se tenaient devant la Grande Salle, immobiles et horrifiées : les longues tables avaient été empilé contre le mur devant lesquels se tenaient tous les élèves terrorisés surveillés par une centaines de Mangemorts. Au milieu de la salle se tenait le professeur Dumbledore, la baguette tirée, face à un homme de forte taille. L'homme était vêtu de noir avec une lourde cape. Sa taille massive était impressionnant, mais le plus marquant été le contraste entre sa chevelure et sa peau pâle, presque maladive... L'homme donné une image de puissance et le mépris était gravé sur son visage.

Les filles furent tirées brusquement et violemment par des Mangemorts qui les amenèrent avec les autres élèves alors que d'autres refermaient les portes massives en bois de la Grande Salle. Elles observaient dans un calme angoissant le dialogue silencieux qui s'échangeait entre leur directeur et l'inconnu. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et constata que ses amis tremblaient de peur, elle se sentait un peu étranger à tout cela, elle n'avait pas peur... De l'inconscience ou du courage, elle ne savait pas, mais l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la salle et commandait une centaines de Mangemorts ne lui faisait que peu d'effets. Peut être est-ce le fait d'avoir combattu aux cotés d'Harry, elle ne le savait pas. Finalement elle préféra retourner son attention vers les deux hommes quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Le grand et puissant Dumbledore ne le sait pas ? Vous me décevez !

Il me vouvoies, il me respecte donc un peu... J'ai peut être une chance mais j'ai besoin d'aide... Il est puissant... très puissant... Dumbledore réfléchissait à toute vitesse pendant qu'ils parlaient.

- J'ai mes limites en ce qui concerne mes connaissances... répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- Et votre puissance ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai... Je me nomme Lord Setheras mais appelé aussi " IL "... Je pense que ça doit vous dire quelque chose !

- Oui, vous êtes responsable du massacre d'hier !

- Oui ! Cela vous dérange ?

- Oui, vous avez tué plusieurs centaines de sorciers et moldus innocents !

- Et qu'allez vous faire pour m'empêcher de continuer ?

- Vous tuer... répondit Albus, toujours d'une voix calme

- Ah oui ? Et vous croyez être assez puissant ?

Il faut que je sois prudent... La discussion s'échauffe rapidement... Il est plutôt susceptible, il faut que je fasse attention, je dois protéger les élèves !

- Peut-être le suis-je... Peut être ne le suis-je pas assez...

- Voilà une question à laquelle je me réjouirais de trouver la réponse !

- Donnez moi une seule raison pour me battre avec vous ? Je doute que ce combat en vaille la peine...

- Votre baguette levée... répondit Setheras avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, vous ne valez pas la peine que je me fatigue inutilement... répondit tranquillement Dumbledore en rangeant sa baguette.

- Sortez votre baguette !

- Pourquoi ? demanda tranquillement Albus...

Il faut absolument que j'évite le combat, les élèves risquent d'être blessés ! Ou alors il faut qu'on se batte dans un autre lieu, je dois essayer de l'amener dans un autre lieu...

- Que diriez-vous de faire un petit tour dans le parc ? Je pourrais ainsi vous faire visiter le château ? demanda Albus en souriant intérieurement, il devait gagner du temps ou combattre à l'extérieur mais ses espoirs se réduirent à néant quand son ennemi lança un sort. Le duel commença alors. Dumbledore bloquait les sorts avec son boucliers, mais il était trop âgé pour esquiver les sorts. Lord Setheras quant à lui semblait s'amuser à envoyer des sorts en continu. Albus ne faisait qu'encaisser les sorts sans pouvoirs riposter au risque de se faire blesser. Le combat ne dura que très peu de temps, Albus ne ripostait que rarement et avec difficulté sous l'intensité des sorts de son ennemis. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Je dois absolument finir rapidement ce combat, sinon des élèves risquent d'être blessés ! Je dois tenter quelque chose...

Albus leva lentement sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort.

Ce vieux est plutôt bon, mais il mourra vite sous mes sorts, dommage... ça aura été un beau combat mais un peu trop rapide à mon goût...

Setheras envoya un _" Avada Kedavra "_ qu'Albus évita de justesse et répliqua part un _" Petricus totalus "_ que Setheras ne prit même pas la peine de bloquer pour l'encaisser sans broncher : le sort ne lui fit aucun effet.

- Voyons Dumbledore... J'aurais cru que vous seriez plus efficace mais je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir quand Albus envoya rapidement un _" Mortem Hostis "_. Un rayon bleu vif fila vers sa cible qui l'évita de justesse. La sort continua sur sa trajectoire et explosa dans le mur dans une détonation assourdissante : il ne restait qu'un énorme trou de l'impacte. Heureusement, les élèves n'avaient été que très peu blessés mais la puissance du sort les avaient quelque peu étourdit, comme les quelques Mangemorts près de l'explosion mais Dumbledore retourna vite son attention vers son adversaire qui lui dit :

- Pas trop mal... Bien essayé mais vous allez quand même mourir... Pourquoi pas avec le même sort ? Comme ça vos élèves pourront voir l'effet dévastateur que fait ce sort sur un être humain...

Dumbledore se tenait prêt, une posture droite et la baguette levée, prêt à esquiver le sort.

J'ai échoué, mais j'espère qu'il ne fera pas autant de mort que Voldemort... J'ai échoué dans beaucoup de choses... Mon combat contre Voldemort qu'Harry à du finir. Harry... je n'ai réussi qu'à donner à mon meilleur élève le plus lamentablement des apprentissages... Je n'ai pas été assez attentif, je n'étais pas toujours là quand il avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas tout le temps être la bien sur, mais j'aurais dû... Et son exil ? J'aurais dû le défendre ou au moins garder contact avec lui pour continuer à l'entraîner, j'espère qu'il n'est pas passé du mauvais coté... Le monde des Sorciers a besoin de lui mais c'est ma faute s'il n'est plus là, j'aurais du le défendre ou l'aider le plus possible, le garder près d'ici... Mais je n'ai rien fait... A cause de moi le monde de la Magie va être détruit et moi avec mais je ne serais pas là pour voir la fin... Je vais quitter se monde de violence et de souffrance... J'ai vraiment...

Dumbledore sortit de ses pensées quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Il se retourna et regarda, comme toute les personnes présentes dans la salle, l'homme qui entrait dans la salle en marchant d'une façon décontractée et nonchalante. L'homme était vêtu de noir et d'une cagoule, on aurait dit un Mangemort mais son attitude prouvait le contraire. S'il en avait été un, il n'aurait pas sa place au milieu de ces sorciers cruels et démoniaque. L'homme parla :

- Vous pouvez partir mon p'tit Dumbledore, je prend votre place !

Albus s'écarta et se mit à l'opposé des élèves, de l'autre coté de la Grande Salle, laissant la place à l'étrange inconnu cagoulé.

- Qui es-tu ? siffla Lord Setheras

- Moi ? demanda innocemment l'inconnu comme s'il y avait d'autres personnes près de lui.

- Oui, toi imbécile !

- Hey ! Me traitez pas d'imbécile ! J'vous ai pas insulté moi !

- Grrrr... Setheras fulminait, personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton.

- Pourquoi vous êtes en colère ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Certains élèves rigolèrent devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : d'un coté l'imposante et menaçante silhouette du Lord Setheras qui fulminait sur place et de l'autre l'homme mystérieux au comportement naïf et presque enfantin. L'inconnu ne semblait pas être très puissant mais plutôt sûr de lui et c'est cela qui déstabilisait tout le monde.

- Qui es-tu, Mangemort ?

- Moi ? Un Mangemort ? Vous rigolez ? J'ai l'air d'être un Mangemort ?

D'autres élèves rigolèrent timidement mais les Mangemorts, eux, semblaient très en colère, comme leur Seigneur. Etonnement, les répliques innocentes de l'inconnu détendait l'atmosphère mais mettait Setheras sur les nerfs...

- Qui es-tu ! Enlève ta cagoule !

- Pourquoi, y'a plein de monde qui en porte l ! J'trouve qu'ça fait beau !

- Enlève l !

- Bon ça va... ça va... suffit de demander gentiment, faut pas s'énerver...

Lord Setheras craqua et lança le sort _" Accio Cagoule "_ sur l'inconnu qui esquiva agilement le sort d'une façon déconcertante : L'inconnu, au lieu de faire un pas de coté, fit un étrange mouvement de coté, gardant les pieds sur place. Mais ce ne fit que rendre le Seigneur encore plus colère, d'une haine presque palpable. L'atmosphère était de nouveau lourde et la voix du Seigneur siffla quand il dit :

- Enlève la ou je te tue...

- Bon, ok, v'la ! T'es pas cool toi !

L'inconnu enleva sa cagoule, toujours avec tranquillement et de manière décontracté. Il révéla son visage où un beau sourire s'affichait. S'il n'été pas dans cette situation, beaucoup de filles auraient gloussé et parlé en même temps mais là, elles étaient terrifiés... Setheras regarda avec attention le visage de l'homme : un visage jeune et fin, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années... Il avait des yeux gris assez brumeux. Ses cheveux d'un gris métallisé semblait être des cheveux teintés. L'homme affichait un petit sourire enfantin alors que le Lord avait le visage crispé de colère et de haine.

- V'la ! vous êtes content ? Vous avez vu mon visage !

- Grr ! tu vas mourir pour ton insolence !

Setheras lança plusieurs _" Avada Kedavra "_ qui disparurent dans un bouclier d'une couleur vert clair électrisant... Lord Setheras s'arrêta quelques secondes quand il vit que ses sorts n'avaient pu percer le bouclier. Mais à l'étonnement de tous, il sourit, une petit lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Il transforma alors sa baguette en une épée noire. On pouvait voir dessus des runes tout le long de la lame. La garde était simple mais finissait par un rubis. On pouvait voir un léger trait couleur rouge sang le long de la lame. L'épée était imposante et effilée. L'inconnu sourit, mais son visage avait perdu sa naïveté, son ignorance et son petit air enfantin pour un visage déterminé et sûr de lui. Ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur d'innocence mais une lueur de connaissance et de puissance brûler dans le gris devenu presque argenté. Le mystérieux homme dit :

- Hum… une épée de la Nuit… Sa lame coupe tous les métaux et inflige des blessures empoisonnées mortelles. Peu maniable et lourde, elle est faite pour les hommes imposants et puissants. Elle n'est utilisable que par les âmes sombres ou pour but ténébreux… Voilà longtemps que j'en avais pas vu une… Très belle épée !

Lord Setheras sourit et dis :

- Je vois que tu es connaisseur… et toi ?

L'inconnu sourit à son tour et transforma sa baguette en une épée légèrement courbé. Elle avait la garde de couleur or mais la lame était d'un gris argenté. Il y avait, la aussi, des runes inscrites sur la lame. Plusieurs traits dorés se croisaient le long de la lame jusqu'à la garde de l'épée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit à son tour et dit d'un ton connaisseur :

- Epée de Fureur… Mélange entre un cimeterre et une épée courte, sa lame est faite pour trancher et non percer ou frapper. Elle est légère et très maniable mais n'est que peu résistante. Elle a été forgée dans les mines profondes de SilverSky par des créatures magiques très puissantes il y a plusieurs milliers d'années… Elle a été faite pour détruire le mal et la lame est entourée d'une aura magique pouvant lancer ou bloquer des sorts très puissants. Son porteur doit être agile et puissant mais ne doit pas avoir de but obscure sinon la lame se retournera contre le porteur… Mauvais défauts… Très belle épée quand même mais je dois dire que je préfère quand même la mienne.

L'homme mystérieux sourit et se mit en garde, l'épée levée. Setheras leva son arme aussi et attaqua le premier. Le combat s'engagea. L'inconnu esquiva le coup et fit un demi tour sur lui même pour pourfendra son adversaire au dos mais l'autre para facilement l'attaque. Les échanges de coups se répétaient inlassablement : Lord Setheras attaquait avec des coups puissants et lents alors que l'inconnus attaquait avec des coups rapide et précis mais peu puissants. Les adversaires étaient agiles et précis mais l'un préférait bloquer alors que l'autre esquivait les coups. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des adversaires n'arrive à blesser l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes et se regardèrent, l'épée toujours levée.

- Très bonne technique mais il en faudra plus pour me blesser…

- Il est vrai que vous bloquez très bien mais l'agilité est une qualité dans un combat…

- Tu oublies l'endurance… je suis plus corpulent que toi, abandonne !

- Moi, abandonner ? Vous êtes trop prétentieux !

Setheras attaqua de nouveau par un coup puissant que l'inconnu bloqua avec difficulté, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le Seigneur l'attaqua à nouveau. Setheras continua ainsi ses attaques et épuisait son adversaire qui commençait à bloquer avec difficultés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroula au sol. Quand le Seigneur allait le décapiter, l'épée de Fureur lança un éclair argenté qui propulsa Setheras plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ils se relevèrent en même temps et Setheras attaqua verticalement d'un coup puissant. L'homme mystérieux esquiva facilement le coup et trancha le dos du Seigneur mais ne put que couper la cape de Setheras qui ne broncha pas et frappa d'un coup de garde le dos de son ennemis qui effectua une roulade pour se rétablir. Ils rengagèrent le combat. Les coups pleuvaient et les épées s'entrechoquaient avec bruit. Estocs, parades, esquives, les deux hommes étaient experts dans leur art. Les adversaires dansaient leur ballet de mort mais la fatigue se faisait sentir : les coups se faisaient plus lourd et lents et les combattants s'essoufflaient. Ils arrêtaient le combat de plus en plus souvent et la magie intervenait de plus en plus dans le combat. Les épées s'illuminaient de puissance et les sorts se lançaient au moment des attaques. Quand les épées s'entrechoquaient, d'impressionnantes étincelles s'élevaient dans de multiples couleurs pour ce fascinant spectacle de mort. La puissance des sorts était inimaginable mais le combat commençait à trop durer… Il devait vite se terminer car la victoire était indécise : les combattants se fatiguaient et la brutalité du combat augmentait. Setheras bloqua un coup au niveau du ventre et lança un formidable sort qui projeta son adversaire au sol. Setheras s'avança, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres tandis que l'inconnu restait au sol. Le Seigneur leva son épée pour donner le coup fatal quand il sentit une profonde brûlure au bras gauche. Il recula rapidement et transforma son épée en baguette car elle était trop lourde pour être manié à une main. Le mystérieux homme se releva, le sourire aux lèvres pendant que Setheras pesta. L'inconnu avait coupé son adversaire au niveau du coude l'empêchant ainsi de bouger son avant bras.

- Bien joué mais tu ne m'auras pas !

L'inconnu transforma lui aussi son épée en baguette, prêt à riposter.

- J'ai tout mon temps…

- Pff, je t'attend !

- Moi aussi !

Le Seigneur tenait toujours sa baguette mais appuyait sa main contre son bras qui saignait : il avait une artère perforé. Il haletait, et sa vue se troublait légèrement.

- Qui es-tu ?!?

- Bon, je vais te faire une fleur avant que tu ne meurs… J'ai détruit ton prédécesseur…

- Harry Potter ? intéressant…

Le Seigneur sourit, soigna sa blessure d'un coup de baguette magique et se releva d'une posture droite et puissante.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu pourrais être n'importe qui…

- Vous avez raison…

L'homme mystérieux se transforma plusieurs fois en des personnes différentes : un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, blond, les yeux bleus et la peau pâle une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année asiatique un homme gros et corpulent d'une quarantaine d'année les cheveux brun et gras et les yeux noirs une vieille dame vers les soixante-dix ans, le dos courbé et la peau mate. Les vêtements changeaient aussi en même temps que la personne. Mais finalement il se transforma en Harry Potter.

Il avait changé pour tous le monde, il n'était le plus maigre et frêle garçon avec sa cicatrice qui l'a rendu si célèbre... Non, maintenant il était très différent : il était un homme. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en batailles et cachaient toujours sa cicatrice mais ils étaient un peu plus long et lui donnait un certain charme. Tout le monde pouvait voir ses yeux : ils étaient d'une couleur verte électrisante et brillaient de puissance et de maturité. On pouvait voir sur ses bras dénudés de multiples cicatrices, toutes assez profondes, témoin d'une dure vie. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, laissant voir sa beauté naturelle. _(NdA : J'allais pas faire mon petit Harry pas beau :-p )_ Il n'était plus le garçon qui avait peur pour ses amis, le garçon qui s'amusait à se balader le soir dans les couloirs du collège... Non... Maintenant il était un homme ayant vécu, beaucoup trop vécu... Il a été forgé dans la difficulté et l'expérience l'a transformé ou plutôt _form_. Il était calme et puissant et son visage impassible ne laissait place à aucun sentiment, il était revenu _différent..._ Son visage était de glace, même s'il souriait, son visage restait de marbre, aucun sentiment ne se laissait transfigurait sur le visage fatigué du jeune homme, trop fatigué pour un jeune homme...

Lord Setheras élargit son sourire, la lueur démoniaque de son regard brillant plus intensément. Il dit :

- Lâche ta baguette ou je tue les élèves…

Harry sourit et répondit d'une voix tranquille :

- Je suis là pour vous tuer, ça m'importe peu que vous les tuiez… Ils m'ont exilé, n'oubliez pas !

- Vrai ? Laisse moi voir ça…

Setheras lança un _" Avada Kadavra "_ sur une quatrième année mais elle fut bousculée par un garçon à coté d'elle et se prit le sort à sa place. La fille se releva et regarda son ami étendu sur le sol et pleura en frappant le sol. Elle cria :

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça pour moi… Ne meurt pas !

- Que c'est attendrissant… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas le rejoindre !

Il lança un autre _" Avada Kadavra " _qui la toucha directement : elle s'effondra à son tour. Il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda, le jeune homme affichait toujours son regard indiffèrent. Le Seigneur dit alors :

- Tu t'en fiches donc autant ? Combien dois-je en tuer pour que tu réagisses ?

Harry agrandit son sourire et dit :

- Vous pouvez tous les tuer !

Il lança lui aussi un _" Avada Kadavra " _sur un garçon qui était penché sur ses amis et pleuraient. Il s'effondra lui aussi sur ces amis. Setheras rit d'un rire cruel et froid et dit :

- Tu sais Potter, on pourrait faire beaucoup de choses ensemble !

- Peut être… Mais je suis là pour te tuer…

Le Seigneur garda son mince sourire, et dit :

- Pourquoi voudrais tu faire cela ?

- Pour la même raison que Voldemort à voulu me tuer...

- Oh... Je vois... très intéressant ! Rejoins-moi et on…

Harry le coupa et dis d'une voix froide :

- Jamais... Je vous tuerais comme j'ai tuer votre prédécesseur..

- Je ne suis pas comme Voldemort.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'était qu'un stupide sorcier avide de pouvoir qui n'avait même pas la force de commander autrement que par la force et la torture...

- Et vous êtes différent donc ?...

- Je sais réfléchir. dit Setheras d'une voix douce et haineuse.

Harry ne répondit que par un demi sourire.

- Tu crois vraiment faire le poids contre moi ? J'ai des centaines de Mangemorts qui me sont fidèles, prêt à se battre jusqu'à leur mort. Qu'as-tu toi ?

Harry ne répondait pas et écoutait en silence.

- _Rien_...Tu as rien et tu n'es rien... Tu n'as pas d'amis, tu agis seul, tu vis seul...

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence où tout le monde attendait avec appréhension la réaction d'Harry. Il répondit enfin d'une voix douce :

- Tu as raison... Et merci pour ton petit discours, tu m'as permis de savoir le but de ma vie...

- Parce que tu ne le savais pas ? Ha ! Ha ! Tu es pitoyable...

- Peut être mais je suis sur que votre mort me fera très plaisir...

- Pff… tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ?

- Oui…

Lord Setheras lança plusieurs sorts d'affilés qu'Harry bloqua avec son bouclier avant de riposter avec des sorts puissants mais eux aussi ne traversèrent pas le bouclier de son adversaire. Ils n'arrivaient pas, une nouvelle fois, à se toucher. L'échange de sort s'intensifia et la Grande Salle s'illuminait étrangement. Un _" Destabilium "_ toucha enfin Setheras qui envoya un _" Tarasm "_ qu'Harry encaissa. Ils étaient tous les deux au sol, désorientés. Harry se releva en premier mais il reçu un second sort d'un Mangemort suivit rapidement d'autre. Harry était à terre et n'arrivait pas à se relever, il reçu un puissant sort de la part de Setheras qui le projeta plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Après quelques secondes, il se releva s'attendant à encaisser d'autres sorts mais avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer, Setheras transplana suivit de près par ses Mangemorts qui avaient suivit avec attention le combat.

Harry tomba à genoux quand il vit qu'ils étaient tous partis. Dumbledore arriva rapidement près de lui pour l'aider à se relever alors que les élèves ne bougeaient toujours pas : Ils avaient peur de l'homme qui venaient de tuer un élève sous leurs yeux. Avant que Dumbledore puisse dire quelque chose, Harry se releva et s'avança d'un pas lent et fatigué vers les corps des élèves morts. Il s'accroupit près d'eux alors que les autres élèves s'éloignaient rapidement de lui. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et fit apparaître une boule rouge flamboyante. Il allait lancer le sort mais il reçu un _" Expelliarmus "_ dans le dos suivit rapidement de nombreux autres sorts qui ne lui firent pas plus d'effet. Un cinquième année, qui avait lancé les sorts, cria :

- Ne touche pas à mes amis, tu les as tu ! ça te suffit pas ?

Les élèves ne restèrent que très peu de temps indécis et lancèrent de nombreux sorts dans des cris, des insultes et des provocations. Harry, sans se retournait et d'un mouvement las éleva un bouclier qui bloqua tous les sorts. Les professeurs, eux, regardaient avec appréhension mais aussi curiosité. Les élèves continuaient à lancer des sorts inutilement. Exaspéré, Harry cria " Sa suffit ! " qui résonna dans toute la salle. Les professeurs avaient sortis leur baguette et les élèves avaient arrêté de lancer des sorts. Ils regardèrent en silence et avec attention ce qui se passait dans le dôme protecteur. Harry déposa la boule de flamme sur le corps de la fille qui entoura le corps d'une petite aura rouge feu. L'aura semblait vivante, elle bougeait de plus en plus vite autour du corps et changeait petit à petit de couleur : elle était maintenant orange clair. Elle continuait toujours à changer de couleur jusqu'à arriver à un blanc éclatant. Il illuminait le dôme protecteur qu'avait élevait Harry d'une intensité incroyable. Les témoins de ce spectacle magique devaient se protéger les yeux face à la lumière aveuglante qui empêchait maintenant quiconque d'apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille. L'intensité de l'aura diminua petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître laissant la jeune fille réapparaître. Harry, qui avait pendant ce temps ce temps effectuer le même sort sur les deux autres élèves attendit.

Dumbledore s'approcha jusqu'au bouclier et attendit quelques secondes, regardant Harry dans les yeux. Harry fit disparaître le bouclier et laissa Dumbledore s'approcher. Quand il entendit des toussotements, il reporta son attention sur les élèves étendu au sol. Il lança plusieurs sorts de soins sur les élèves_ vivants_… à l'étonnement de tous. Harry ne faisait pas attention aux regards des élèves et des professeurs. Il continuer ses sorts sans relâchement et avec régularité et presque avec... _ennuie_ ? Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Harry eut fini, il se releva et allait partir quand Dumbledore l'interpella :

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour ? demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée

- Les faire revivre...

- C'est l'aboutissement de quelques une de mes recherches… Mme Pomfresh devra s'occuper d'eux quelques temps…Je repart maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire encore !

- Tu reviendras ? demanda Albus avec espoir.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes et dévisagea tous les élèves puis dit :

- Non, je n'ai pas ma place ici…

Il continua à regarder les élèves jusqu'à se qu'il croise le regarde d'Hermione et ajouta :

- Peut être que je reviendrais pour donner quelques explications mais pas plus...

- Quand ?

- Quand je pourrais… répondit simplement Harry.

Il transplana sans rajouter un mot. Dumbledore poussa un soupir et allait parler quand Harry réapparu d'un coup, propulsé violemment et puissamment au sol. Lord Setheras réapparu lui aussi et dit :

- Intéressant que tu puisses guérir l'Avada Kedavra, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite remédier à ça…

Harry se releva rapidement, se tenant son bras ensanglanté et lança un puissant sort qui traversa Setheras sans le toucher. Le Seigneur ricana d'un rire puissant, cruel et froid et dit :

- Merci pour ce combat intéressant… Mais tu me reverras…

- J'y compte bien… marmonna Harry

L'image de Setheras disparu. Harry tressailli légèrement et cracha du sang. Dumbledore lui dit :

- Reste, Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de toi…

Harry sourit et répondit :

- Merci... mais Mme Pomfresh s'est déjà assez occupé de moi.

La personne dite rougit et répondit faiblement " Ce n'est que mon travail… ".

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et disparu de la Grande Salle dévastée et remplit d'élèves muets encore sous le choc du combat qui venait d'avoir lieu… Ils s'en souviendront à jamais.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bon voilà, y'a eu un peu d'action quoique dans le chapitre 8 aussi y'en a eu mais disons que se sera de l'action plus " Saine " :-p Pour les fan d'Harry ils devront patienter encore un peu car je pense qu'on ne le verra pas dans le prochain chapitre... Mais c'est pas sur ! Donc pas d'affolement ni d'énervement ni de menace... Pour toute réclamation, veuillez le signaler dans une review laissait grâce au petit bouton en bas à gauche de la page Web. Sinon pour les fans d'Hermione, ils seront servis dans le prochain chapitre ! Jur ! Aller maintenant vais mettre mes autres petites sections de ma fiction

****

Demande d'Opinion et Sondage :

Bon alors je vais commencer par faire un petit compte rendu du sondage précédent :

Severus Rogue :

Gentil : 14 votes

Méchant : 9 votes

James :

Gentil : 15 votes

Méchant : 3 votes

Les chiffres parlent d'eux même :-p sinon vous verrez bien comment ils seront... Bon aller, place aux questions du jour :

- Que pensez vous de la partie " Demande d'Opinion et Sondage " ?

- Aimerez vous que je dédicace mes chapitres ? Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais le faire : je trouve que pour les autres c'est un peu injuste... Pour ça que je demande votre opinion -)

- Quel personnage aimez vous le plus ?

****

Réponse aux reviews :

Solar : Ouais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, le chapitre 8 était gore et je pense que je n'en referais pas d'autre comme ça... sinon content que mon chapitre 9 t'ais plus :-D Pour la confrontation Ron/Harry sa viendra :-p

Lune Noire : Héhé, tu as raison, je ne te dirais pas si Harry et James sont la même personne pour deux raisons : la première c'est si je te le disais, sa enlèverait une partie du mystère de la fiction :-p et la deuxième raison et c'est la plus importante, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire réagir James... J'ai quelques idées mais qui viendrons beaucoup plus tard... Pour la fin du chapitre 9, en faite j'ai pas trop fait attention, mais je pense que j'ai bien coupé le chapitre :-p fallait juste attendre 7 jours... Et pis merci de ne pas me frapper mais si tu sais frapper sans faire mal je veux bien que tu me frappes :-p

Ryan : Lol, si tu dois attendre la suite des fictions, c'est un peu parce que (en général c'est ça) l'auteur n'a pas encore écrit la suite :-p et que l'écriture lui prend déjà pas mal de temps... Et pour le fait que tu trouve qu'Harry cogite trop, et bien si il ne le faisait pas sa serait pas drôle pour tout le monde... Enfin, là tu as vu qu'il est quand même venu alors sa met fin à ton résonnement :-p Mais peut être par la suite va t-il ne faire que ça ? Ne sait on jamais -)

Chen / Sarah : Ouais, vive l'ADSL, c'est tellement pratique... Pour le retour d'Harry et bien il est revenu et il est reparti :-p Pour savoir ou je cherche toutes mes idées et bien c'est dans ma tête -) Ce qui ce passe dans la Grande Salle c'est un petit combat :-p Ouais, moi aussi j'adore Harry, mais si je fait pas un peu vivre les autres personnages c'est pas drôle... C'est intéressant d'avoir plusieurs points de vues sur des personnages :-p Et pour la suite, normalement c'est Samedi... j'ai bien dit " Normalement " -)

Sumir : Bilan de ta review du chapitre 9 : toujours égale à toi même et tes compliments me font très plaisir... Pour Fred et George, c'est vrai que c'est un peu triste mais j'ai écris l'histoire comme ça... et pis une histoire avec des grands méchants mais pas de morts c'est un peu contradictoire...

Tiffany : Cool que ma fiction sorte de l'ordinaire, c'est plutôt ennuyant de lire chaque fois les même idées dans toutes les fictions... Et je suis sur que j'ai fait la même chose sans le vouloir :-p Et si le charme de ma fiction te plait, moi c'est ton charme qui me plaît -) Pour la suite c'est Samedi ou Dimanche prochain :-p

Harry Jedusor : Je dois dire que ton pseudo est plutôt... étonnant :-p mais pourquoi pas, WynZar c'est pas mieux alors je ferait mieux de me taire ! se donne une claque Pour la fin du chapitre, quand on est auteur on ne s'en rend pas très compte, on a déjà la suite dans la tête alors on ne pense pas trop à quand sa s'arrête. Mais pour le lecteur il peut imaginer la suite mais il veut vit la suite et attendre rien que quelques jours c'est dure... (Je connais ça aussi :-p) Sinon tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !

Cynthia : Je me demande si tu as autant apprécier ce chapitre que le précédent ? Oh et puis c'est pas grav, tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas plaire tout le temps et à tout le monde :-p Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Harry Jedusor (un petit copier/coller et hop :-p) Pour la fin du chapitre, quand on est auteur on ne s'en rend pas très compte, on a déjà la suite dans la tête alors on ne pense pas trop à quand sa s'arrête. Mais pour le lecteur il peut imaginer la suite mais il veut vit la suite et attendre rien que quelques jours c'est dure... (Je connais ça aussi :-p) et je vais dire comme toi VIVE MON HISTOIRE :-p je suis modeste ! et je me prend jamais la grosse tête :-p Sinon je te reconfirme que tu as le droit de mettre ma fic sur ton site -) Bon courage à toi aussi !

Miss Serpentard : Plus je te parle et plus je te connais :-p Donc je sais que plus les chapitres sont noirs, plus tu les aimes... suffit de voir ton pseudo O:-D et j'aime bien tes sourires qui ne trompes personnes... plutôt... inutile :-p Sinon tu aimes les méchants mais tu veux qu'Harry gagne ? :-p plutôt contradictoire... enfin tu verra bien comment sa se finira ! Et moi aussi j'adore le Samedi mais j'aime déjà le Vendredi après les cours :-p Sinon pour le chapitre 11 il sera un peu plus en retard... comme je l'ai dis dans ma note d'auteur.

Mystical : Et oui, je vous ai abandonné seul et à votre propre sort à la fin de mon chapitre... comme je le fait à chaque fois :-p Mais aller lire d'autres fictions -) Pour le Harry/Hermione il va être long et douloureux je pense... et pas si rose que ça en plus et je peux même rajouter qu'il ne sera pas de tout repos... Bref, ils vont trimer pour être ensemble... Pour la réaction des anciennes connaissances c'est dans les prochains chapitres la c'est un passage éclair d'Harry :-p

Lune d'Argent : Lol, si je suis cruel de vous faire attendre une semaine c'est que je peux pas avant :-p Et bien sur que ton chapitre 24 de l'héritier m'intéresse, toute ta fiction m'intéresse ! Pour répondre à ta question (et c'est une des rare à la quel je répond) je pense faire dans les environs de 40 chapitres... Pour ton Sevi chérie, oui je sais la réponse que tu as donn -p

Thor : Lol ouais les profs ennuyeux c'est trop la merde... on galère avec eux et on s'ennuie à dormir... Et si tu me coupe la main, je fais comment pour tenir la souris ? (et Paf ! dans les dents :-p) et puis si je tape avec le nez je risque de mettre plein de morve partout, j'ai le nez qui coule :-p

Kaorou : Lol, pas grave si tu te répètes... Sa me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! Et ce que je veux que tu dises en plus c'est la réponse à mes sondages :-p Sa me permet d'avoir un opinion et un point de vue différent du mien sur les personnages et les différents sujets des questions !

Rob : Oui, le chapitre 9 était plus long ! Et c'est pas grave si tu as aimé plus le chapitre 8 que le 9, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci ! Et pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la Grande Salle tu pouvais déjà te faire une idée...

Excal : Pour la fin du chapitre et bien je vais te dire la même chose qu'a Harry Jedusor et à Cynthia : Pour la fin du chapitre, quand on est auteur on ne s'en rend pas très compte, on a déjà la suite dans la tête alors on ne pense pas trop à quand sa s'arrête. Mais pour le lecteur il peut imaginer la suite mais il veut vit la suite et attendre rien que quelques jours c'est dure... (Je connais ça aussi :-p) et si tu trouve que le chapitre 9 était court alors celui là est comment ? et faut pas s'énerver... faut rester serein -)

Watery 136 : Ca c'est une review clair, au moins je sais ce que tu veux :-p alors je vais continuer

Mimi : Oui, vive la suite ! et vive Moi ! :-p chu trop modeste moi...

Lady Be : Voilà la suite et le plus vite que j'ai pu...

Guenhwyvar : Un peu compliqué ton pseudo :-p Pour l'affaire des Mangemorts, c'est vrai que c'est peut être un peu excessif mais c'est comme ça, en plus les Mangemorts attaque d'un coup en une seul journée, ils ont l'effets de surprise et aussi une attaque de masse mais je reconnais que j'ai mal fais mes comptes :-p Une autre chose sur l'attaque c'est le peu de résistance qu'ils ont eu... enfin bon, pas grave :-p

Kate Potter : George et Fred sont presque pareils, ce sont des jumeaux ! Bon j'ai rien dit ptite Lily, faut pas s'énerver... Tu vas pas trucider ton petit Sirius chérie, sinon James sera pas content ! Et pour le Harry/Hermione, il arrive tout doucement, mais vraiment tout doucement mais il arrive quand même -) Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup... ( (f) Je t'aime ! (f) souvenir du tchat sur MSN hier :-p), aller BBK

Philippe Griffondor : Euh... tu es plutôt dangereux toi... d'abord tu me donnes plein de compliment qui me rendent heureux pis après tu va m'attaquer dans le dos... Pas bien :-p enfin tu mérite quand même la suite pour les compliments et les encouragement que tu as fait... et que la magie soit aussi avec toi et ta fiction !

Siria Potter : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et pour savoir qui est James, je ne peux pas te le dire... Sinon sa casserait un peu le mystère sur ce personnage :-p aller bye Mlle Potter -)

Wistily : Je vais sûrement revenir sur Remus au prochain chapitre mais je suis pas sur, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de choses à mettre dans le prochain chapitre, sa veut dire donc un chapitre assez long :-p Et pour savoir Harry, héritier de quelque chose je en sais pas encore... peut être... peut être pas... lol :-p Et les Mangemorts n'ont pas détruit Poudlard mais y'aura pas mal de réparation :-p

Nono : Merci pour cette double review :-p et pis c'est pas grave si tu te répète... mais tu va finir par te fatiguer et pis ta review ma fait très plaisir ! Et pour ta séance de torture j'ai même pas peur ! M'embête pas sinon vais te faire une attaque Mangemort rien que contre toi ! (imagine le chapitre 8 en plus gore et rien que sur toi :-p Gniark !) et puis je vais pas te faire dépenser de la colle forte ! et puis j'adore la façon dont tu écris ta review c'est vraiment trop fort ! Continue, je veux la réponse à la réponse à ta review ! (lol -)) Et puis pour le bizou je l'ai laissé à l'ordinateur.. le pauvre... Il marche toute la journée...

Loo : Lol, j'aime bien ta comparaison :-p Harry tel Zorro qui arrive pour tous les sauver et il rencontre Hermione, ils s'aiment, et ont beaucoup d'enfants et vivent heureux ? Pas bien ? lol et pour savoir de quoi parle James, faudra déjà que tu le revois pour comprendre -) Et pour le James/Laura sa va être plus dur que prévu... -( J'ai plein d'idées noirs pour eux...

Un crivain fou : Pour la suite, la voil :-p

Fleur : Super review, franchement elle était vachement cool, vivement la suite ! -) pour savoir qui est James tu devras attendre :-p Et normalement y'aura un Harry/Hermione c'est presque sur ! Et pour la finv ais te dire comme j'ai déjà dit à 3 autres lecteurs (hop copier/coller :-p) Pour la fin du chapitre, quand on est auteur on ne s'en rend pas très compte, on a déjà la suite dans la tête alors on ne pense pas trop à quand sa s'arrête. Mais pour le lecteur il peut imaginer la suite mais il veut vit la suite et attendre rien que quelques jours c'est dure... (Je connais ça aussi :-p)

Louve argenter : Pour ton pseudo sa serait pas plutot Louve Argent**ée **:-p et je suis heureux que ma fiction te plaise à ce point ! Voilà la suite que tu as attendu avec hâte !

Jess HDH : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces éloges... et j'ai pris la grosse tête ! et oui, quand on que 14 ans et que on reçoit autant de compliments... C'est ta faute ! lol. Pour la rencontre entre Harry et Hermione c'est dans 2 chapitres... (si tous ce passe comme je l'ai prévue :-p) Pour en savoir plus sur Ron sa sera plus tard je pense... en tk le prochain chapitre sera chargé... Bisous -)

Haldir : Donc normalment je vais voir mes 20 ans arriver super vite ? lol sa promet d'être vite crevant avec les examens... Enfin bon, je préfère ne pas y penser tant que j'en ai encore le temps :-p Et merci pour tes compliments -)

Etincelle : Beaucoup de monde trouve mon petit Harry attachant, je pense que c'est ses réflexions qui le rendent ainsi -) Pour ce chapitre, tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire à la fin de mon chapitre ont pu imaginer en partie la suite -) Et cool que c'est une de tes histoire favorite :-D

Michou : Lol, j'ai bien aimé ta blague sur " La Grande Salle " :-p Et je pense que dans 20 ans je serais marié et aurais un gosse :-p et un boulot aussi :'( En tout cas vivement que Kévin se connecte un peu sur le net... Et pis que tu continus à écrire un peu ta fiction... lâche un peu les jeux et écris, sa te fera du bien ! Parole de ton amis :-p En plus je pense que tes parents seront pas contre... Bon aller, je te laisse jouer tranquillement à DAOCS (lol la blague pourri...) et tes pas mon michou adoré, tu es mon michou à moi :-p

Ccilia : Euh... ça veut dire quoi Cliffhanger ? J'ai pas compris ce mot... Et merci pour les compliments :-)

Licorne : Voilà la suite ;-) et pour ta question, dans le chapitre 9 Harry n'a pas montré sa baguette mais dans celui-là si, tu le sauras dans 2 chapitres d'où Harry sort sa baguette...

Alana Chantelune : C'est surtout mon chapitre 8 qui était dark... enfin, je vais retourner vers une fiction plus light :-p Pour tes questions : Pour Ron tu le sauras plus tard et pour Drago aussi et pour les autres personnages aussi, en bref j'ai rien répondu :-p Lol suffit juste d'attendre pour lire la suite ;-)

Hermichouette : Re (x30) c'est plutôt beaucoup mais attend regarde (re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re) et voilà, y'en à trente :op Et c'est pas bien que tu sois malade... guérie vite ! Je veux pas te voir malade... et je suis pas un WynZar National, je suis un WynZar mondiale ! lol j'rigole, en tout cas j'ai vue mon pseudo nul par à part avec moi :-p Pour le chapitre 9, il était un peu plus plat mais je peux pas tout le temps faire de l'action :-p et puis cette phrase " youpi youpela je fais une galipette par l " ma... fait bien rire ! Tu as quel age ? O:-) et puis si tu as les joues qui rougies alors c'est bien, c'est toujours mignon pour ceux qui regarde mais c'est gênant pour celui qui rougit :-p Et puis si on t'a frapper à la jambe, donne leur un coup de poing : ! Vive la violence ! hey ! non ! me frappez pas ! J'ai rien fait ! Non pas mes oreilles ! Ayeu ! Bobo ! Help ! aller bye ma supportrice -)

Alyssa : Dit moi... Tu as bue avant d'écrire ta review ? En tk tu en donnes l'impression :-p pas bien d'écire des reviews complètement débiles, c'est pourtant ce que je fais tout le temps sur les autres fictions et en plus les auteurs disent qu'ils adorent ça :-p plutôt stupide ces auteurs... un auteur est un être avec un cerveau remplie d'idées stupides qu'il écrit sur un support... Vive les lecteurs ! A bas les Auteurs ! Et moi je suis quoi déj ? heu... Bon là c'est moi qui délire trop... j'arrête !

Cemeil : Ben j'ai fait durer le suspense pendant 7 jours au maximum :-p Chu content moi aussi que ma première fiction marche aussi bien -) Et pis j'aime pas Ron donc hop il devient méchant :-p Puis vala le chapitre 10 pour toi :-D

J'ai terminé le chapitre, le sondage et les réponses aux reviews... pioufs... maintenant vais aller écrire un peu le début de mon chapitre 11 pour essayé d'être dans les temps... (pour ceux qui ne savent plus pourquoi remonter tout en haut relire ma note d'auteur).


	11. Chapitre 11 : Action Reaction

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux de mon invention qui m'appartiennent à mon plus grand plaisir, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire à part du plaisir ;-)

****

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, j'ai une semaine de retard mais j'avais prévenu :-p En tout cas ce chapitre est légèrement plus long… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. -) Sinon j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai passé un super voyage mais je n'ai pas pu écrire... Sinon je dois dire que j'ai vraiment honte du titre de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que son contenu vous plaira...

****

Important : J'aurais besoin d'un **correcteur**… Si il y a des personnes intéressées, envoyez moi un mail sur wynzaryahoo.fr Merci d'avance -)

****

Remerciements : Toujours à mon frère qui corrige et aux lecteurs pour leurs encouragements et leurs conseils.

Bonne Lecture

Wynzar

Chapitre 11 : Action - Réaction

La Grande Salle resta figée encore quelques secondes après le départ d'Harry. Tous étaient encore sous le choc et la terreur persistait dans les regards. Les seuls sons qui sortaient des bouches n'étaient que des sanglots. La tension était encore forte, la poussière et les débris jonchaient le sol. Hermione, elle, ne faisait que réconforter un petit de première année en pleurs. Laura, elle, était silencieuse, le regard perdu, son corps tremblant légèrement : l'attaque avait ravivé des souvenirs de la destruction de son ancien collège et Poudlard avait failli lui aussi disparaître sous les décombres par la volonté d'un Seigneur destructeur. La Grande Salle était silencieuse, on n'entendait que des sanglots et des pleurs mais personne ne parlait.

Dumbledore prit la parole d'une voix réconfortante :

- Nous venons de vivre une épreuve particulière difficile… Peu de sorciers ont vécu des événements aussi grave. Vous avez su rester calme là où des sorciers plus aguerris auraient déjà paniqués. Je suis fier de vous… Il n'y a eu que peu de blessés grâce à l'intervention d'Harry Potter… Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons tous besoin de repos… Tous sans exception… Je vais demander aux professeurs de vous raccompagner dans vos dortoirs. Il faut que vous essayiez de vous reposer, la nuit sera sûrement longue pour certain d'entre nous alors profitez en pour reprendre des forces. L'aube apporte l'espoir aux hommes (1) mais la nuit porte conseil, reposez vous. Mme Pomfresh passera vous voir pour distribuer des potions de sommeil sans rêves à ceux qui en ont besoin. Je vous souhaite une nuit calme et sans angoisses. Nous nous reverrons demain midi. Les cours du matin sont annulés pour vous permettre de vous reposer mais ceux de l'après-midi sont maintenus. Tous doit continuer normalement même après des événements aussi important qu'aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit !

Pendant que les élèves sortaient, Dumbledore leur souriait et les réconfortait : de petits mots d'encouragement, des conseils, des petits gestes. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire au bon moment et maintenant il réconfortait ses protégés. Il retourna auprès des élèves blessés allongés sur les tables de la Grande Salle transformée en infirmerie. Heureusement, les Mangemorts étaient partis précipitamment, ne faisant que peu de dommages mais les duels ont fait des blessés et des dégâts : des parties de mur s'étaient effondrées et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le sol. La plupart des élèves n'étaient blessés que légèrement mais ils étaient encore sous le choc, une attaque Mangemort n'est jamais de tout repos surtout pour les victimes… L'infirmière courrait de tout les côtés pour soigner les blessures mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper correctement de ses patients. Elle était dépassée par le nombre de blessés même en étant assez peu élevé. Mais il y avait tout de même plusieurs élèves grièvement blessé. Ils n'étaient pas très beau à voir. Beaucoup de sang et de blessures mais certain étaient blessés intérieurement à cause de certains sorts très puissants : hémorragies, organes transpercés, muscles contractés au point d'imploser complètement, sang gelé ou encore organes vitaux réduit en bouilli.

Hermione était restée dans la Grande Salle pour accompagner Laura. Elle avait été blessé par un sort de Setheras qui l'avait effleuré. Elles s'assirent avec fatigue sur un banc, Laura posa sa tête dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement en attendant les soins, vaincue par la fatigue ou autre chose. Hermione, elle, observait la salle dévastée mais elle tressaillir avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle allait presque s'endormir quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas la faisant. Les blessés sursautèrent et les plus jeunes se réfugièrent rapidement derrière leurs aînés. Quelques jeunes filles laissèrent échapper un petit cri de terreur, croyant au retour des Mangemorts, mais tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant des Aurors et des médico-mages entrer en courant dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'affairèrent rapidement autour des blessés pendant que les Aurors fouillaient et sécurisaient la salle. Un vieux sorcier, sûrement le leader des Aurors, discutait rapidement avec Dumbledore en faisant de grands gestes de mains. Hermione reporta son attention au jeune médico-mage qui s'approchait de Laura. Hermione la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Hermione la secoua un peu plus énergiquement mais toujours aucune réaction. Le jeune madico-mage arriva à ses cotés et commença à prendre le poignet de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls. Hermione l'observa attentivement en attendant le verdict et vit le médico-mage pâlir à vue d'œil. Il toucha la jeune fille à plusieurs endroits et semblait paniquer : Laura était gelée et ne réagissait pas. Le médecin appela un autre sorcier beaucoup plus âgé qui accouru. Celui-ci était certainement plus expérimenté car il effectua des mouvements rapide et précis. Le jeune médico-mage, quand à lui, semblait nerveux, il piétinait pratiquement sur place. Hermione s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amie qui était toujours inconsciente et immobile. Le vieux sorcier continuait à lancer de multiple sorts mais Laura ne bougeait toujours pas. Dumbledore s'approcha et chuchota avec le vieux sorcier. Le directeur semblait fatigué et inquiet. Il s'approcha et demanda à Hermione d'aller dormir. Elle ne protesta pas devant son professeur mais le sommeil l'avait quitté.

Une chose la troublait :_ Pourquoi Lord Setheras a-t-il fuit alors qu'il avait l'avantage ? Harry était à terre et subissait les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts mais à ce moment là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a préféré transplaner..._

Elle était troublée par beaucoup de choses mais la présence des mages noirs ne l'avait pas affecté, elle les avait combattu aux cotés d'Harry à plusieurs reprises…

Flash Back

- Fuyez ! Je vais essayer de retenir les Mangemorts le plus longtemps possible… fuyez !

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient seuls au Terrier et Voldemort en avait profité pour envoyer des Mangemorts les capturer. Harry, qui les avait senti venir, voulait protéger ses amis à tous prix même de sa vie mais Hermione et Ron ne voulaient pas partir.

- Je vous ai dit de fuir ! Vite ! Ils vont arriver !

Au lieu de reculer, Hermione et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes et se tinrent près d'Harry qui allait répliquer. Il s'interrompit quand il vit arriver une dizaine de Mangemorts. Le combat s'engagea rapidement : les Mangemorts était supérieur numériquement mais les trois jeunes gens s'étaient mis dos à dos et Harry avait élevé un bouclier qui les protégeait momentanément mais ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les mangemorts envoyaient des vagues de sorts sans leur laisser un temps de répit. Arriva le moment où le bouclier faibli sous la puissance des sortilèges. Le vrai combat commença : Harry et ses amis envoyaient des sorts puissants mais pas assez pour mettre à terre leurs adversaires. Etrangement, les Mangemorts ne lançaient que des sorts d'immobilisation ou de désarmement. Ils avaient sûrement reçu l'ordre de les capturer vivants... Le trio en profita et lancèrent pour la première fois de leur vie des sorts mortels.

La guerre avait changé les choses : Voldemort avait fait des morts par centaines et le ministère avait fini par redevenir actif. Il rendait coup pour coup et les combats s'intensifiaient, faisant des morts dans les deux camps. Les Aurors ainsi que les sorciers avaient maintenant le droit de tuer. C'était une politique dangereuse et critique mais la situation l'était elle aussi. Harry et ses amis avaient appris à se défendre et à tuer s'ils en avaient besoin. Les sorts interdits ne l'étaient plus et l'Avada Kedavra devenait un sort connu de tous même si peu de sorciers arrivaient à l'utiliser, dû à la difficulté du sort.

Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes, les Mangemorts ne pouvant que les immobiliser, le trio avait mis à terre quatre des dix Mangemorts poussant les autres à s'enfuir. Les jeunes gens étaient restés immobile pendant de longues minutes : ils venaient de tuer des hommes pour la première fois. Ils venaient d'ôter la vie à des sorciers. Ils étaient peut être des Mangemorts mais qui mérite la mort ?

Fin du Flash Back

Hermione se cogna contre un mur, elle avait marché mécaniquement jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle avait l'habitude : Hermione, la fille aux grandes pensées, marchait souvent perdue dans ses questions et réponses dans les grands couloirs du collège. Elle donna distraitement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle. Elle fut tout de suite écrasée par la lourde atmosphère de la pièce. Il ne restait que peu d'élèves dans la salle, les autres étaient partis essayer de dormir. Elle s'approcha doucement d'un groupe de quatrième année assit près du feu, qui tentait de se réconforter par les flammes flamboyantes. Même le puissant élément n'arrivait à leur faire oublier le combat qui avait eu lieu. Hermione s'assit silencieusement sur un canapé et observait avec tristesse l'état de ses compagnons. Ils avaient le visage tiré par la fatigue. Certains étaient secoués de sanglots silencieux mais dans leurs yeux se lisait encore _la Peur..._ Peur de mourir, peur de perdre un être cher, peur des Mangemorts, peur de ne plus vivre ou d'affronter la vie ou encore peur de la Peur... Ils regardaient sans voir, ils parlaient en ne disant que des mots inintelligibles. Ils se balançaient d'avant en arrière sans aucun but. Ils voulaient juste _oublier_... Sur leur visage pâle se peignait la souffrance et le tourment, ils avaient _Mal_... Hermione se leva et monta dans sa chambre de préfète pour essayer de dormir ou du moins se reposer. Elle se coucha sur son lit mais dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, un visage lui revenait continuellement. Il était revenu hanter ses pensées, Il était revenu pour se battre._ Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Ils l'ont exilé et il est revenu nous sauver... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry agit-il ainsi ?Pourquoi Setheras a-t-il fuit subitement ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas continué à se battre ? Qui est Lord Setheras ? Et James... Où est-il ? Comment va Laura ?_

Cela ne faisaitque quelques minutes qu'elle était couchée et tant de questions lui venaient à l'esprit...

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon je vais devenir folle... Autant essayer de trouver une solution à mes question…

Hermione se leva et sortit chercher Laura, elle devait sûrement être dans son dortoir... Elle se rendit à son ancien dortoir où la jeune fille avait pris sa place et entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle aperçu Parvatie qui pleurait sur son lit tenant une lettre à la main. Elle frappait des poings et des pieds sur le lit mais rien ne pouvait lui permettre d'extérioriser ses sentiments, ils restaient toujours profondément gravés dans son cœur. Lavande, elle, était assise par terre, au pied du mur. Elle était secouée de sanglots silencieux. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et elle tremblait de tout son corps. La chambre était chamboulée, les vêtements traînaient au sol, il y régnait un désordre impossible et on marchait obligatoirement sur quelque chose si on voulait se déplacer. Laura n'était pas là, son lit était défait mais il n'y avait personne. Hermione demanda où elle était mais ses camarades étaient trop effondrées pour lui répondre. Résignée, Hermione redescendit dans la salle commune dans l'espoir de la trouver mais elle n'était pas là non plus. Elle s'assit avec épuisement dans un fauteuil et se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

Laura est introuvable, tout le monde pleure, il est interdit de se déplacer dans les couloirs. Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose... Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Surtout pas maintenant ! A moins que...

Hermione se leva et monta en courant dans son dortoir chercher la cape d'invisibilitéd'Harry. Elle la revêtit et sortit silencieusement de la salle. Elle s'appuya quelques secondes contre le mur du couloir une fois à l'extérieur. Il faisait plus frais mais elle avait besoin d'air. Une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux, elle se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à son lieu favori : La bibliothèque. Elle avait passé six nuits d'affilées dans les livres mais n'avait rien trouvé. Le fait qu'elle soit bredouille ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. La bibliothécaire devait être en ce moment en train de se reposer dans sa chambre. Hermione aurait donc tout son temps pour continuer ses recherches sur les sorts qu'elle avait vu et dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle avait soif d'apprendre et sa curiosité la poussait à bout.

Hermione avançait rapidement sans vraiment voir où elle marchait : elle était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Une personne était dans son esprit : la personne qui lui était la plus chère, celui qui était le plus loin d'elle, celui qui l'a protégé maintes et maintes fois... Celui qui a eu de multiples surnoms... Celui qui se nomme Harry Potter, le sorcier à la cicatrice. Hermione marchait silencieusement mais elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle bouscula une armure qui hurla au meurtre et réveilla ainsi tous les tableaux du couloir. Personne ne la voyait ce qui intensifia la panique des portraits et armures. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, arriva rapidement sur les lieux et le concierge n'allait pas tarder. Hermione se colla au mur et s'immobilisa en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant une solution. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer quand la chatte s'arrêta à quelques pas de ses pieds. Elle ferma la bouche et bloqua sa respiration pendant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à faire pour sortir de ce couloir. Hermione se força à se calmer et à recommencer à respirer pour ne pas étouffer. Un petit sourire se forma quand elle se souvint d'une chose. Hermione glissa silencieusement sa main dans la poche et sortit doucement une petite souris mécanique. Elle l'avait acheté pour Pattenrond hier aux Prés-au-lard et l'avait oublié dans sa poche. Elle remonta tout doucement le ressort et déposa la souris mécanique au sol qui partit d'un coup dans le couloir. Miss Teigne sursauta et couru après la souris en miaulant. Hermione repartit doucement et sans bruit vers le bout du couloir. Quand la souris s'arrêta dans un coin, Miss Teigne s'approcha doucement, le poil hérissé et attaqua la souris d'un coup de patte violent. Quand elle vit que la souris ne faisait plus aucun geste, elle se jeta férocement dessus et la croqua à pleines dents. Hermione souriait toujours quand elle arriva presque au bout du couloir lorsque Rusard surgit en marmonnant des insultes sur des élèves " trop effondrés pour un si petit événement ". Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement, elle était coinc : derrière elle il y avait Miss Teigne qui en avait fini avec le jouet et qui revenait vers son maître et devant elle arrivait Rusard à grands pas. Le couloir était étroit et elle était coincé. De plus, personne ne savait encore qui avait renversé l'armure ?

Avec les mages noirs qui ont attaqué, sa réaction _pourrait dégénérer et on pourrait me prendre pour une Mangemort revenant discrètement à Poudlard après avoir fui. Ou pire, si je me faisais découvrir en dehors de la salle commune en train de me déplacer dans les couloirs, on pourrait... on pourrait me renvoyer de Poudlard ! C'est affreux ! Ce serait trop affreux pour moi ! Vite ! Je dois sortir d'ici rapidement !_

Rusard se rapprochait dangereusement. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution pour Hermione : retourner en arrière discrètement mais rapidement sinon elle se ferait prendre. Elle reculait en regardant attentivement où était le concierge et la chatte mais elle poussa sans faire exprès un bout de l'armure qui était tombé à terre faisant grommeler l'armure sur le manque de respect envers les armures antiques. Hermione resta immobile, elle ne pouvait rien faire à par prier et espérer un miracle. Quand Rusard entendit les jurons du bout d'armure renversé et qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il s'était mis à avancer les bras devants pour essayer d'attraper la personne invisible en menaçant l'élève invisible d'expulsion du collège. Hermione transpirait énormément, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Miss Teigne se rapprocha du concierge, l'ouie aux aguets. L'étau se resserrait... Le corridor était silencieux, on n'entendait que les pas de Rusard dans les couloirs. D'un coup, une autre armure tomba au sol et Peeves sortit du mur en riant à gorge déployé. Quand il vit le concierge, son air malin s'agrandit : il tira la langue à Rusard et s'échappa à l'autre bout de la galerie. Rusard hurla contre l'esprit frappeur et couru à sa poursuite lorsqu'il dérapa sur le bras de l'armure au sol et tomba lourdement à terre. Hermione, qui était maintenant à coté du concierge resta le plus immobile possible. Le concierge se releva et reparti rapidement suivi par sa chatte. Hermione put enfin sortir du couloir où l'on entendait des armures grommeler et se plaindre et des tableaux commentaient la scène. Rusard criait contre Peeves et l'esprit frappeur taquinait son poursuivant.

---

Harry marchait tranquillement dans le grand pré. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Il était différent du jeune homme qui était intervenu dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas différent physiquement à part peut-être sa blessure au bras qui avait cicatrisé, nouveau témoin sur son bras meurtri. Il était surtout différent dans son attitude : il avançait d'un air détendu les mains dans les poches. Il semblait se promener en sifflotant, tout en regardant le paysage. Il arriva assez rapidement devant une maison aux étages bancales. Quatre ou cinq cheminés surplombaient le toit rouge et les murs était couleur ambre. Les fenêtres n'étaient ni rondes ni tordues mais de formes diverses. Quelques poules grassouillettes se baladaient près de la porte d'entrée où était écrit sur une pancarte " Le Terrier ". Quelques paires de vieilles bottes traînaient près de vieux tonneaux. On pouvait voir à travers la porte entrouverte du garage une vieille voiture vert turquoise et pleins d'objets moldus comme les dizaines de prises de courant qui traînaient au sol ou encore une vieille machine à laver démontée. Il y avait aussi un vélo. Harry se demanda s'il ne volait pas lui aussi... _(NdA : Vive E.T. :-p )_

Il entra dans la maison par la porte de derrière et découvrit la maison toute rangée. Son ambiance n'était plus accueillante comme avant mais plus froide comme dans... dans un manoir austère. Tout de suite son visage se rembruma. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il était venu ici, tout était en désordre mais l'atmosphère était très conviviale et familiale alors que maintenant tout était bien rangé et propre. Il se dirigea dans le salon où il découvrit le corps de George. Fred lui tenait la main. Dès qu'il vit qui était arrivé il se leva et serra fortement Harry dans les bras. Harry resserra maladroitement l'étreinte mais il avait perdu l'habitude de réconforter. Fred s'assit sur le canapé près de son frèreet reprit la main de ce dernier sans dire un mot. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil en face des jumeaux. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas quand Molly rentra dans la pièce vêtu d'un tablier et tenait à la main une serpillière. Elle se précipita vers Harry qui s'était levé et l'étreignit. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rassirent tous dans les fauteuils. Fred ouvrit la parole d'une voix rauque et teintée de tristesse :

- On était en train de vendre notre nouvelle farce quand on à entendu une explosion et des cris. On a tout de suite sortit nos baguettes. On connaissait ces cris, c'étaient des cris de terreur comme au temps de Voldemort surtout au temps de son retour. On savait que c'était une attaque mais on a rien pu faire, les gens rentraient dans le magasin pour se cacher et ils nous empêchaient de sortir. On était parti dans la réserve pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette parce qu'on ne sait toujours pas transplaner. Quand on est revenu on a vu Lucius Malfoy. Puis Ron est arrivé et il... il nous a menacé et...

Fred et Molly pleuraient librement. Harry lui, avait le visage fermé mais pas une goutte d'eau n'apparaissait dans ses yeux, juste de la haine et de la colère contre les Mangemorts. D'un coup il dit :

- Comment l'as tu t... Comment est-il mort ?

- Avada Kedavra...

- Depuis quand ?

- Sa doit faire environ quarante cinq heures…

- Je vais essayer...

- Essayer quoi ?

- Mme Weasley, pourriez-vous aller nous faire du thé s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur Harry, et tu peux toujours me tutoyer même si tu as... Enfin, tu n'es pas réellement responsable de la mort de ma fille... Et je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps… Ton bannissement a été comme si on m'arrachait un autre fils. Attend je reviens.

Molly se leva et sortit pendant que Fred qui avait suivi le manège d'Harry écouta attentivement. Il dit :

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais essayer de le faire revivre...

- Tu n'es pas vraiment sûr de toi...

- Non pas vraiment… Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'il est mort...

- Merci d'avoir fait sortir ma mère d'ici.

- Oui... L'espoir fait vivre alors il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle me voit faire surtout si j'échoue... Ce serait trop dur pour elle... Surtout après la mort de Ginny...

Fred sourit faiblement et dit :

- Tu connais ma mère aussi bien que nous, et n'oublie pas Harry, tu as toujours et es toujours dans notre famille. Il n'y a que Ron qui...

- Ne me parle pas de lui s'il te plait...

- Désolé...

- Bon je vais essayer, tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Harry se leva et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer alors que Fred pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il réussisse.

---

Hermione entra dans la Section Interdite et découvrit une caisse avec un parchemin où il était marqu :

****

Destinataire : Collège Poudlard

Expéditeur : Edition Wynzar

Message : Ceci est votre demande sur les livres extrêmement rares sur la magie antique. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal pour les trouver mais nous y sommes parvenu. Le client est roi mais nous savons surtout qu'ils seront en sécurité chez vous et que vous en ferez bonne usage. Il va de soit qu'il faut que vous les retiriez de la portée des élèves. Nous vous rappelons toutefois que nous ne sommes pas responsable du contenus des livres ni de l'utilisation dont vous en ferez.

Cordialement, Marc Arean, Directeur en chef de l'édition Wynzar.

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir la caisse mais elle était étroitement verrouillée. Elle chercha la serrure mais n'en trouva pas. Elle essaya plusieurs sorts d'ouverture mais rien ne marcha. Elle s'assit sur le sol et chercha un moyen de l'ouvrir. Elle essayait de se rappeler du cours qu'ils avaient eu sur les objets de sécurité magique. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait trouvé une solution. Elle se leva et dit à haute voix :

- Ouvre toi ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de chercher ses livres !

La caisse ne bougea pas d'un poil laissant une Hermione déçue qui se rassit. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis se releva et essaya de trouver quelque chose sur la surface de la caisse mais ne trouva rien. Elle resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde patience et lança un puissant sort qui ricocha contre la caisse et retourna vers son expéditrice qui l'évita de justesse. Le sort heurta un mur par lequel il fut absorb : les murs de la Réserve étaient protégés magiquement pour ne laisser passer aucun sort de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur de la salle. Hermione allait renoncer quand elle vit une petite fente dans la paroi du coffre. Elle s'approcha et constata que son sort avait fait une minuscule fente dans la caisse. A partir de là, il lui fut facile de continuer à agrandir le trou grâce à un sort de découpage jusqu'à pouvoir enfin ouvrir.

Elle commença à fouiller les livres tout en lisant les titres des livres à voix basse :

- _Sorts de cuisine Antique_... Non... _Coutures Antiques_... Non..._Sorts mineurs Antiques... _Pas ça... _Répertoire d'objets Antiques..._ Pas la dedans... _Chansons Antiques..._ Sûrement pas l ! _Runes et gravures Antiques..._ Oh ! Je devrais le prendre pour ma lecture du soir ! _Livre des sorts Antique... _Je vais le mettre de coté je verrais plus tard. _Initiation à la magie Antique..._ Pas mal ! _Contraception Antique..._ Heu... je n'en suis pas encore là... _Sortilège et Magie Antique - Tome 1..._ je vais le mettre de coté aussi. _Sortilège et Magie Antique - Tome 2_ je le prend aussi. Elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes le tri des livres restant puis elle prit les six livres qu'elle avait sélectionné et s'assit à une table. Elle commença à lire attentivement à la recherche d'informations sur les puissants sorts qu'elle avait vu.

---

Harry fini d'invoquer ses sorts, il ne restait plus qu'a attendre. Le temps d'agissement des sorts dépendait de la durée écoulée depuis la mort de la personne mais parfois l'attente était éternelle… Harry et Fred sortirent prendre l'air sous un arbre alors que Molly était partie faire des courses. Ils s'assirent confortablement et engagèrent la conversation :

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Fred

- On attend... Je ne sais pas combien de temps mais j'espère qu'il se réveillera vite...

- Moi aussi...

- Et comment va votre famille ?

- Comme elle peut… Mon père et Percy sont toujours au travail, on les voit de moins en moins... Charlie est toujours en Amérique, il a eu un fils...

- Il est mari ? demanda Harry avec surprise

- Oui, depuis déjà dix mois...

- Déj ?

- Oui... Sa femme est très charmante, elle est très douce. Peut être que tu la rencontreras un jour !

- je l'espère bien ! Surtout que j'aime bien ton frère.

- Bill, lui, travail toujours à Gringotts. Il a eu une augmentation et maintenant il vit avec sa petite amie dans une maison perdue dans la campagne. Quand à Maman, elle allait mieux depuis quelques mois jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec George dans les bras... Elle s'est effondrée comme quand Ginny est morte... Elle a beaucoup souffert entre la mort de Ginny, le changement d'attitude de Ron et maintenant la perte d'un autre de ses fils… Elle a constamment besoin de faire quelque chose sinon elle repense à George, elle ne veux pas accepter sa mort... Je pense qu'elle essaye d'oublier en faisant les taches ménagères et tout…

- Je connais ça aussi… répondit tristement Harry. Il faut faire quelque chose pour elle...

- Oui mais quoi ?

- Je verrais plus tard… Bon on change un peu de sujet ? Sinon je sens que je vais pleurer ! dit Harry avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Parle moi un peu de vos farces et attrapes !

Fred sourit et commença à conter ses exploits, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me rappelle quand on était encore à Poudlard, on avait mis des bout de ficelles dans les spaghettis.

- Oui je m'en souviens aussi ! J'en avais même trouvé plein dans mon assiette !

- On a eu quatre heures de retenue pour ça... Un élève avait failli s'étouffer : une ficelle s'était accrochée à son appareil dentaire et il avait avalé le fil.

- Mais c'est que vous étiez dangereux !

- Hey ! Et toi quand tu joues au Quidditch tu crois que tu fais de la dentelle ?

- Je suis si dangereux que ça ? Je ne suis pourtant qu'un attrapeur !

- Tu as vu à la vitesse où tu voles ? Tu te rappelles, tu avais failli faire tomber Alicia de son balai en passant près d'elle quand tu poursuivais le Vif d'Or !

- Ah bon ?

- En plus d'être dangereux tu ne vois même pas où tu voles ?

- Heu... ben je ne vois que le Vif d'Or...

Ils partirent en grand éclat de rire qui résonna loin dans les collines.

---

Hermione commençait à être épuisée mais elle continuait à lire. Elle ouvrit le dernier livre qui s'intitulait : _Etude des sorts et magie Antique par Terry Pathor._ L'ouvrage semblait ancien. La couverture était noire et des petites runes étaient gravées en couleur rouge sang. Le titre était marqué en couleur or. Le livre n'était pas très épais mais le texte était écrit en petit. Sa lecture fatiguait rapidement les yeux mais Hermione continuait quand même. Elle arriva à un passage qui l'intéressa particulièrement :

Les sorts antiques sont parmi les plus puissant et complexe à réaliser. Il faut un haut niveau de concentration et une puissance magique hors du commun pour y parvenir. Voici la liste des sorts répertoriés d'après le livre des sorts de Kornihn le Grand.

Energum garor : C'est un sort d'amélioration, il fait partie des sorts les plus difficile à invoquer mais combiné avec un sort de protection ou un sort d'attaque, son effet est dévastateur. Le sort reste invisible à l'œil mais on peut le sentir: il produit un léger courant d'air. D'après les écrits de Elvandar Thane, seul une dizaine de mages y arrivaient. Il existe une hypothèse selon laquelle le lanceur du sort aurait les yeux qui changent de couleur. Toutefois l'hypothèse reste invérifiable du fait qu'il n'existe plus personne capable de lancer ce sort actuellement.

Repet carum : C'est un sort de duplication. Son effet est temporaire mais efficace. On ne voit aucune différence entre l'évocation et la cible. Il a beaucoup servi aux gardes de Illia Lorres qui dupliquaient leurs loups d'attaques. On peut le voir sur la gravure " Bah Ston Is Y Het Lha " (2)_ qui est au musée " Terra Immortem " en Angleterre._

Brarum Espera : C'est un sort offensif. Il crée une boule de flammes bleue. C'est un sort très puissant qui blesse énormément la cible. Le corps qui reçoit ce sort peut brûler en partie ou en entièrement. Ce sortilège est facile à invoquer mais demande un minimum de puissance et de concentration. Ce sort était répandu chez les mages du roi Térial VII du royaume de Maraas. D'après la légende, leurs légions étaient imbattables.

Duor Dérum : C'est un sort de métamorphose. Son invocation est difficile. Il transforme une baguette en arme blanche de combat. L'arme peut être gravée et lancer des sorts mais cela dépend de la puissance du lanceur de sort. La formule du sort peu ne pas être prononcé à haute voix pour effectuer la transformation, il suffit juste d'un minimum de concentration.

La liste des sorts continuait ainsi sur une dizaine de pages mais les sorts qu'elle voulait savoir était décrit sur la page qu'elle venait de lire. Hermione continua à lire quelques pages mais préféra feuilleter le livre jusqu'à la biographie de l'auteur :

Terry Pathor, né le 31 Juillet 1960 en Angleterre. Il a vécu une enfance calme dans un cocon familial très présent. Ses parents étaient calmes et l'aidaient dans la recherche dans lequel il prit rapidement goût. Il a grandi dans la campagne où il est allé à une école primaire sorcier. Il a ensuite continué sa scolarité dans la fameuse école de Poudlard. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ses meilleurs amis avec qui il continu d'avoir des contacts. Il a été joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe du collège et était, d'après ses amis, un excellent joueur quoique parfois irresponsable et suicidaire. Après avoir fini ses études, il se consacra à son domaine de prédilection : la recherche. Il a rencontré sa femme nommé Marine GHORNEGRE en France et a eu deux fils qui ont actuellement terminé leurs études et travaillent en Allemagne. Il vit dans une petite ferme reculé dans la campagne loin de l'urbanisation pour continuer en paix ses recherches.

Hermione ferma le livre et murmura :

- Harry… Tu me manques… reviens vite…

Elle se leva et rangea les livres dans la caisse qu'elle répara avec difficult : il fallait le rensorceler. Elle pris le livre qu'elle venait de lire sous le bras et sortit en enfilant la cape d'invisibilité en espérant que personne ne découvrirait sa visite. Elle n'était toujours pas habituer à passer outre les règlements même après plusieurs années passaient en compagnie d'Harry et Ron. Transgresser les règlements n'était pas vraiment conseillé surtout pour une préfète.

---

Harry marcha à travers la forêt. Il faisait nuit mais il avançait avec autant de facilité que le jour. Il arriva devant une grotte où se tenait Remus, Sirius et Iros. Harry s'approcha d'eux et Iros se leva et lécha la main d'Harry qui lui caressa la tête. Sirius se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu peux me lâcher Sirius ? Tu m'étouffes ! dit Harry en riant

- Tu es sain et sauf… J'étais inquiet !

- Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas t'inquiéter !

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu es comme mon fils !

- Je sais mais tu ne peux pas m'emprisonner dans un cocon… Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, dans deux jours je retourne à Poudlard… Sauf toi Remus, tu reste ici avec Iros…

- Avec un loup ? demanda Remus avec curiosit

- Iros n'est pas un loup normal… Il t'aidera pour cohabiter avec ton loup…

- Je suis pas sur d'y arriver…

- Si tu veux tu peux… J'ai confiance en toi… Tu as bien réussi à m'apprendre le sort "_ Spero Patronus_ " . En tout cas Sirius, je pense que tu dois retourner à Poudlard, Dumbledore doit se poser quelques questions et j'aurais besoin de toi… A moins que tu ne le veilles pas ?

- Je t'accompagne bien sur ! On y restera longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Tu pourras y rester même après mon départ si tu veux…

- Non, je retournerais chez Remus…

- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si tu pouvais aller chez moi ! s'exclama Remus

- Et alors ?…

- Grbmfble

- Quoi ? demandèrent ensemble Harry et son parrain

- Tu gagnes encore…

- Comme toujours… répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus se jeta subitement sur Sirius et le combat commença. Harry s'assit au sol à coté d'Iros et regarda avec amusement les deux adultes se battre comme des enfants. Remus prit rapidement le dessus grâce à sa force de Loup Garou. Sirius se transforma alors en chien et partit rapidement dans la foret en aboyant joyeusement sous les rires de ses amis et sous le regard curieux des loups.

Harry se leva et partit se promener avec Iros et Remus. Une vingtaine de loups se levèrent et les suivirent en une étrange garde.

- Dis moi Harry, parle moi un peu d'Iros…

- Iros est le chef de la meute en plus d'être un loup particulier… Ce n'est pas une dizaine mais plutôt une centaine de loups sous son autorité. J'ai rencontré Iros depuis déjà quelques temps… Il est vraiment spécial. Il pense comme un homme mais il a des pouvoirs assez déconcertant. Tu n'as qu'à parler avec lui…

- Parler avec lui ?

Iros avait suivis la conversation. Il commença à parler mentalement avec Remus qui sursauta en l'entendant pour la première fois.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry s'assit au milieu d'un pré avec Remus, alors que les loups se couchèrent en cercle autour d'eux. Sirius ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils se couchèrent à même le sol et s'endormirent sous la lune et les étoiles qui éclairaient faiblement le ciel.

---

Une silhouette se déplaçait silencieusement dans les couloirs obscurs. Il portait à la main une potion de couleur jaunâtre à l'aspect pâteux. Il s'arrêta devant une large porte en bronze à doubles battants.

Celles-ci avaient été sculptées par une main de maître car on pouvait voir chaque détail de l'immense scène gravée sur la porte. Une immense bataille entre des hommes et d'étranges créatures était représentée. Les forces des hommes étaient composées de chevaliers en armure, des aventuriers mais aussi de paysans… Ils étaient tous assez lourdement armésmais leurs rangs se faisaient décimer face aux dents, griffes et poisons des monstres. Leurs épaisses écailles les recouvraient entièrement, les protégeant des lames et des coups. Les détails étaient impressionnants et ce travail avait sûrement du prendre plusieurs années… Ici on pouvait distinguer un étendard où un aigle reposait sur trois collines. Sur le fond du drapeau, une nuit étoilée faisait ressortir l'oiseau. Juste à coté, on voyait un homme se faire déchiqueter par un monstre. La porte était scellée par deux épées de couleur argent qui s'entrecroisaient. Un dragon emprisonnait la poigne de l'épée jusqu'à la lame et ses ailes formaient le haut de garde de l'épée qui protégeait la main du porteur. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle.

La silhouette tapa discrètement sur la porte et attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les épées se décroisèrent déverrouillant ainsi les portesqui s'ouvrirent doucement laissant place à une gigantesque chambre. Des grimoires, des parchemins, des livres… Les murs étaient presque recouverts de bibliothèques en bois sombre et ancien. Aucune fenêtre n'éclairait la chambre. Rien que des bougies rouges qui laissaient échapper une légère fumée blanche et une cheminée démesurée où brûlait un feu d'un bleu magique. Le sol en pierre et gris cendre donnait une atmosphère froide et austère. Il y avait un lit à baldaquins de couleur noire près d'une table de nuit où reposait un crâne en guise de porte bougie. Dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs fauteuils étaient posés en arc de cercle. Une table de pierre occupait un autre coin de la pièce où reposaient des nombreux parchemins et cartes écrites dans une langue étrange. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans la pièce et la moitié des murs était recouverts de livres. Sur le reste de la paroi rocheuse et rugueuse, de larges et épaisses tapisseries représentant chacune une scène de guerre ou de violence ne formaient qu'une des rares décorations de la chambre. Il n'y avait dans cette salle qu'une atmosphère morbide et peu accueillante. Un peu comme une tombe géante et confortable.

La silhouette toujours encapuchonnée s'approcha de l'homme qui faisait les cent pas au milieu de la chambre.

- Lord Setheras … ?

- Que veux-tu Carnog ?

- Votre potion Seigneur…

- Pose la sur la table !

La silhouette s'avança vers la table et déposa avec précaution la potion.

- Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Non ! Sort !

La silhouette ressortit aussi doucement qu'elle était entrée. Setheras l'interpella :

- Non attend, reviens l !

La silhouette fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de son Seigneur.

- Il faut que je me change les idées, ce Potter m'a compliqué tout mon programme… Et puis un peu de distraction me fera du bien. La mort doit encore frapper mais je vais d'abord m'amuser un peu.

Setheras sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur son serviteur qui s'effondra au sol en se tordant de douleur. Son cri résonna dans les longs couloirs obscurs jusqu'à résonner dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

" L'aube apporte l'espoir aux hommes " phrase de J.R.R. Tolkien  
_" Bah Ston Is Y Het Lha "_ Traduction : " Baston ici et l " :-p j'avais un petit coup de fun aujourd'hui -)

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bon alors maintenant vous savez qu'Harry va retourner à Poudlard… Une difficulté que j'ai rencontré est de parler de tous les personnages dans le chapitre :-p Il reste encore Ron, Drago George et James dont on ne sait toujours rien -) Vous les verrez dans les prochains chapitres normalement… Aller, prochain chapitre dans une semaine !

****

Demande d'Opinion et Sondage :

Pour le résultat du sondage précédent :

- Pour la partie Demande d'Opinion et Sondage et bien je vais le laisser sauf si je ne trouve plus de questions à poser mais ça m'étonnerais grandement :-p

- Pour les dédicaces, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne vais normalement pas en mettre, mais je me garde la possibilité de changer de choix. Et puis même si vous ne voulez pas sa sera pareil :-p alors Pouet !

- Pour le personnage préféré, Harry Potter remporte la victoire haut la main. Il gagne le prix du personnage le plus apprécié dans ma fiction très généreusement donné par moi-même et sur le choix des lecteurs... Bravo à lui !

Questions de la semaine :

- Je voudrais savoir qui pense que Harry et James ne sont qu'une seul et même personne.

- Qui aime les loups ?

En tout cas merci à ceux qui répondent :-D

****

Réponse aux reviews :

Chen alias Sarah : Et bien j'espère quand même que tu vas apprécier les autres chapitre même si tu dis que le chapitre est ton préféré. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien compris ta review mais fais-tu partis de ceux qui pense que James et Harry ne sont qu'une seul et même personne ? Lol, pour l'imagination suffit juste d'avoir le temps de rêver un peu et puis tout viens tout seul...

Kaorou : Tu ne sais peut être pas quoi dire mais ce que tu as dis me suffit -) Voilà la suite que tu attendais... Et pis si tu ne sais pas quoi dire tu n'as qu'a répondre à mes sondages.

Tiffany : Le résultat des sondages c'est surtout pratique pour tout le monde, sa fait un compte rendu -) Pour tes personnages préférés et bien c'est un peu comme tout le monde -)

Loo : Merci ! Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! je suis flatté d'être l'apprentie écrivain d'une fiction qui est dans la liste des fictions préférés. Et pis sa fait rien si tu te répètes, j'adore toujours autant ta review :-p Et sinon pour écrire je met quelques heures... environs 4 pour l'écriture du chapitre, 2 pour la correction et 2 pour les réponses aux reviews.... je met en gros (vraiment gros) 8 heures...

Ccilia : Pour tes rimes en " U " tu aurais pu faire : Je suis venu, j'ai lu, j'ai répondu -) Merci pour le renseignement sur le mot " Cliffhanger " et merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Sinon pour tes personnages préférés, ton choix est vraiment large -)

Philippe Griffondor : Pour ta vengeance, je préfère ne pas la voir... A la limite je la préfère dur que douce... O:-) Surtout que je n'aime pas trop le (loll) que tu as écris.... sa me met mal à l'aise... :-p Que la magie soit aussi avec toi !

Lunenoire : Voilà une review simple et explicite... Voilà la suite -)

Miss Serpentard : Le chapitre 10 n'est pas ton préféré parce que les méchants ont mal ? :-p et pis pour ton goût pour le coté sombre et mystérieux je commence à m'y habituer :-p Pour un James ou un Rogue méchant, tu verras bien, mais rien ne dis qu'ils seront méchants ou gentils :-p Et puis tu as un goût et certain d'autre -) Et puis pour ton personnage préféré je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'y attendais :-p Tua s du tenir une semaine de plus avant de pouvoir lire le prochain chapitre...... désolé... Sinon tu as raison, on s'est vraiment bien éclaté dans le voyage scolaire... On a jeté notre prof à la mer puis on s'est tous jeté à l'eau après elle, et petite précision, on était tout habill :-p enfin c'était vraiment fun....

Mystical : Pour le combat à l'épée j'ai voulu un peu changer de trop de due de sort... et puis j'ai un petit penchant pour l'héroïque fantaisie alors... Et puis j'espère que tu n'es pas si éblouie que ça :-p Pour ton personnage préféré tu fais partie de la grosse majorité de ceux qui aime mon petit Harry -)

Ryan : Dans une fiction, la suite est souvent prévisible mais cela dépend comment écrit l'auteur... et moi j'ai tendance à laisser plein de détails sur la suite :-p Voilà la suite que tu as attendu...

Galaad : Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire par les " ces fics sur gryffondor, animagi et compagnie " ce sont juste des fictions avec de bonnes idées mais qui petit à petit à force d'être reprises deviennent banale... C'est un peu dommage... Mais c'est aussi comme les Lily/James, ce sont pratiquement tous des Hate/Love et pourtant il y en a des super -) C'est vrai que j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus original mais en gros c'est toujours pareil... un méchant, un Harry surpuissant, des combats et des couples...

Thor : Voila encore une fin de semaine... deux jours de repos bien mérité pour nous, pauvre élève... sinon j'ai adoré ta phrase dans ta review, tu as tout mis d'une seul traite et sa fait fun : " continu de faire ta fic je l'adore tes cruel tu sais merde jai mal partout hier en educ on na fais de la muscu fais chier i veut me tuer le prof et a bas la guerre en irak " je trouve ça vraiment lol :-p

Cynthia : Lol, si tu aimes les chapitres où on voit beaucoup voir Harry tu vas sûrement apprécier les prochains qui vont venir... ET je te contredis sur le fait que je suis déjà à mon niveau maximum de qualité... suffit de voir mon orthographe, mes fautes de syntaxe ou encore les répétitions... C'est surtout grâce à mes correcteurs que ma fiction est potable... Bon courage pour ton site -)

Alyssa : Je n'insulte pas les revieweurs... Je les adore trop pour ça ! Et bien je te crois si tu dis que tu n'as pas bue... Mais tu sais bien que pour l'homme, tous ce qui est étrange et mauvais... c'est dommage :'( et puis ne t'inquiète pas, a notre age on part souvent sur des délires... et on en rit bien -) et puis comme ut me l'as demandé, je ne viens pas te dire que ce ne m'a pas fait plaisir (ce qui est faux :-p sa ma fait beaucoup plaisir, et il faut de tout pour faire un monde... et moi j'aime les reviews débiles surtout que j'en fait souvent moi :-p)

Etincelle : Tiens, toi tu fais partie des Lehn ? J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir quelques contacte en mail avec Haalathery, et on a beaucoup déliré... enfin, je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça moi. Sinon revenons plutôt sur ta review... Tes compliments me font presque rougir... non, ils me font plutôt devenir prétentieux... lol j'rigole -) Enfin, sans rire, tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir... Mais pour le " Tu pourrais même concurencer JKL avec ce chef d'oeuvre ! " c'est un peu excessif... :-p quand on relit les tomes HP ont a vraiment l'impression de n'être rien du tout à coté... un peu comme chaque fois que je lis la fiction " Les portes "... Sinon pour moi Harry, et bien comme il est fictif, on peut en faire ce qu'on veux... et étant le personnage le plus important de la fiction, je pense qu'il a le droit d'être beau... Mais sa doit être original aussi un Harry pas très beau ! Faudrait que j'essaye dans une autre fiction ! Mais sinon je te rassure ma fiction n'est pas terminé... il reste encore beaucoup beaucoup de choses à mettre... Et sinon tu as raison, Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est vraiment dommage... C'est l'effet que j'ai chaque fois que je fini de lire un super livre... Snif... Sinon la littérature est une magie très puissante, la preuve, elle te fais rêver comme tu dis -) C'est vrai que tu as fais une review très longue et je suis flatté (encore ?!?) que tu l'es fait pour moi... en tout cas j'ai fait une longue réponse aussi :-p

Wistily : Et bien tu as l'air très enthousiaste toi... et oui, bientôt les confrontations Harry/Hermione, Harry/Drago, Harry/Ron, Harry/Dumbledore mais aussi Harry/Neville -) bref, Harry est le pilier de cette fiction :-p

Nono : Alors comment va le double revieweur ? J'adore ta façon de parler, je trouve ça vraiment...fun -) et tout mimi ! Et pis si tu as pas peur, je t'envoie directement Lord Setheras, ou encore mieux, je t'envoie Wynzar, l'embrasseur fou :-p lol Et puis pour ta vision de la vie, je pense exactement la même chose quand je suis en cours... Mais il y a toujours des raisons de vivre... aller, je t'en donne une : lire ma fiction :-p lol je ne suis jamais prétentieux Moua ! Non mais il y a toujours quelques choses de bien dans la vie... et puis ne pense pas que si tu meurs tu n'es pas une grosse perte... Pense à tes amis et ta famille, que pensent-ils eux ? et puis si on met jamais de piments dans la vie, on s'ennuie, occupe toi, fais des braquage de banque ou saute d'un avion sans parachute... :-p Sinon pour le " C trè bien (je crois ke je l'ai déjà di !) " et bien tu ne l'as pas dis, tu as dis " C tro tro bien ! " lol :-p ET puis c'est pas grave si tu parle de ta vie, je trouve ça cool moi, on n'est pas obligé de toujours parler de ma fiction et des compliments que tu me fais... en plus sa me permet de faire de longues réponses :-p

Jess HDH : Tu es fidèle au poste mais moi je ne l'ai pas été... J'ai une semaine de retard :-/ Et puis j'ai bine aimé ta phrase : " ta fic se bonifie avec l'âge " surtout que ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai posté cette fiction :-p Mais ce n'est peut être pas toujours bien de faire comme d'habitude -) sinon à la longue sa deviens lassant... Pour ça qu'il vaux mieux que tu n'aimes que certains chapitres et moins d'autre que tu aimes moyennement tous mes chapitres :-p

Solar : Pour le duel et bien qu'il soit plutôt bien... j'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus, de plus tout le chapitre n'est que duel alors :-p Et puis je suis flatté que ce soit le meilleur duel que tu as lu...

Kate Potter : Je vois que tu as apprécier mon Harry... Comme pas mal des lectrices :-p En tout cas moi aussi je t'adore -) j't'm fort aussi (k):-p aller BBK

Mimi : Tu aimes vraiment tout le monde, même les méchants ? et bien moi j'aime tous mes lecteurs ! même ceux qui n'aiment pas ma fiction :-p Voilà la suite avec une semaine de retard... Pour ce qui est qu'Harry ressuscite ses parents et les gens mort de l'Avada Kedavra, tu viens de voir dans ce chapitre que plus la personne est morte il y a longtemps et moins le sort à de chance de réussir... donc imagine pour ses parents qui sont morts il y a plusieurs années...

Watery 136 : Pourquoi penses-tu qu'un James méchant ne colle pas dans l'histoire ? -) rien ne dis qu'il sera gentil après tout... Mais rien ne dis aussi qu'il sera méchant :-p Pour les couples, beaucoup veulent d'un Harry/Hermione et d'un James/Laura, mais les couples trop faciles ne sont pas les plus palpitants :-p Tu verras bien -)

Haldir : J'espère que tu n'es pas trop resté collé devant ton écran... Lol, je vois bien un lecteur, les yeux fixés à l'écran, la bouche ouverte, tenant dans la main un verre et qui reste immobile :-p Et puis pour découvrir qu'elle est le meilleur chapitre, je poserais la question dans le dernier chapitre (et sa sera pas tout de suite...). Pour Remus, et bien il va avoir un partie de ma fiction pour lui -) il sera dans les personnages principaux une fois qu'il aura fait des progrès avec la bête -) Et puis j'adore les loups :-p

Arwen Potter : Ta review m'a tout simplement fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite de mon super méga bon travail comme tu dis :-p

Excal : Je dois comprendre que tu trouve mon chapitre cool ? :-p Temps mieux si tu aimes ma fiction -) Et toi aussi tu aimes beaucoup Harry -) Un de plus :-p

Michou : Ah michou... le seul, l'unique, le plus c :-p le seul avec qui je peux parler correctement de T4C... Mon cher Elvendar, je dois te dire que... euh.. je voulais dire quoi déj ? Ah oui ! Pour la suite, tu es un des premier à savoir quand elle va sortir alors te plaint pas :-p Sinon pour James, tu es pas trop compliqué... un peu méchant, un peu gentil, pourquoi pas bi ? :-p ET puis je vais pas réveiller Thierry, veut pas souffrir moi !

Un crivain fou : Tu aimes ma fiction ? cool :-p et toi aussi tu aimes Harry -)

Sumir : héhé, beaucoup de monde aime mon Harry... Beau gosse, puissant, solitaire, grand penseur... le héros type :-p ah oui et aussi Autoritaire... Pour ton raisonnement sur Harry et James et bien je dois dire que dans ma tête aussi c'est un peu floue... C'est pas bon signe :-p surtout que je suis l'auteur -) Sinon tu as raison, ce n'est qu'a moi de décider :-p mais vous pouvez toujours me donner des idées... Et je ne me défile pas comme tu l'as écris, je me cache :-p

Lune d'Argent : Je vois que j'ai un peu réussi à faire du suspense mais je pense que pas mal de lecteur s'attendais à un truc du genre... que l'inconnus soit James ou Harry...Pour ton opinion sur les sondages, je pense que tu as l'impression que les sondages choisissent pour moi mais c'est le contraire...c'est vrai que ça m'aide mais sa me permet aussi d'écrire des actions complètement à l'inverse de ce que pensé le lecteur (ce que j'appelle un retournement de situation :-p). C'est vrai que dans ma fiction, Severus n'est pas vraiment présent mais je fais partie des lecteurs qui n'aiment pas trop Rogue... Mais dans ma fiction, Severus n'est pas un très bon personnage... il est plutôt étrange... Mais j'adore toujours autant ta fiction ! Vivement le chapitre suivant de la partie 4 !

Relena : J'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien le langue assez familier et le manque de respect :-p Mais je trouve que ça fait original... Le grand et puissant méchant qui a toujours le respect, d'un coup rencontre un gars étranger qui viens, lui parle sans aucun respect et qui en plus est puissant :-p Pour les transformations d'Harry, tu comprendra dans le prochain chapitre... et pour ta deuxième question aussi dans le prochain chapitre :-p

Rob : Vraiment content que ma fiction t'ait plus... Et relève toi sinon tu vas te salire :-p Sinon merci d'avoir répondu au sondage.

zanos silverblade : tiens un nouveau lecteur -) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Sa ma fait très plaisir ! Sinon comme tu l'as demandé, je t'ai prévenu quand il y avais la suite... Mais normalement je poste un chapitre tout les samedis.

Hermi-chouette : kikoo toi (x 31) youpi youpela je fais une galipette par là et que fais tu l ? :-p mdrrr Sa me fais plaisir de te faire plaisir et j'ai toujours autant rigolait chaque fois que j'ai lue cette petite phrase... temps mieux que tu ne sois plus malade... Et puis l'age n'est pas très important... plus on grandi et moins l'age est important... enfin pour moi en tout cas :-p Tu aimes bien les épées ? temps mieux pasque y'en aura d'autre dans ma fiction -) Et tu as raison... un peu de rêve dans se monde de guerre n'est pas trop mal... Quoique on ne peut qu'oublier que très peu de temps le conflit en Irak, la crise politique Europe/Amerique et la maladie en Chine... Voilà la suite ! Faut pas pleurer ! Et puis moi aussi j'ai lue presque toute les fictions :-p au bout d'un moment c'est vrai qu'on s'ennuie... et moi non plus je n'aime pas le couple Harry/Cho... j'aime bien voir Cho méchante comme Ron... Voilà pour ta faim de lecture ! et tention pour ta bave ! tu vas salir ton clavier !

Alana Chantelune : En plus de nous creuser la tête, elle nous fait aussi rêver... Rien de mieux qu'une fiction à part un bon livre :-p héhé, Harry il va bien comme tu 'las vu dans ce chapitre... mais comment va se passer son retour à Poudlard ? Aller, creuse toi un peu la tête et rêve un peu -)

Annia Black : Merci pour cette review -) Je l'ai adoré. En tout cas on a plusieurs points communs : on trouve qu'Harry et Iros sont mystérieux et que Ron est nul... Si j'écris vite c'est que j'aime faire ça ! Enfin, c'est vrai que ça me prend beaucoup de temps mais j'aime ça ! Et faut pas dire que ta fiction est minable... Si tu n'aimes pas ta propre fiction, sa se ressent dans le chapitre... Tu n'as qu'a la recommencer et la modifier ou tout simplement en faire une autre... Moi j'ai commencé par écrire une dizaine de page Work jusqu'à ce que je trouve que ma fiction était nul puis j'ai arrêté d'écrire et ensuite j'ai écris celle là et maintenant je la continue...

Seigneur Arcane : Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du reprocher à Louve Argenté de ses fautes... surtout que moi sans correcteur c'est une horreur... De plus il ne vaux mieux pas parler quand on est pas mieux... Mais bon , c'était pas vraiment méchant ma reproche... Enfin bon, passons, pour en connaître plus sur Setheras et le Maître tu devras attendre un peu plus, pour l'instant ça va être la rencontre Harry/Hermione :-p

Laïka : Harry va revenir à Poudlard -) dans le prochain chapitre... enfin tu verras bien -) et merci pour ton compliment

Sibla Jackson 7 : Je me dépêché d'écrire la suite ! Il ne faut pas que mes lecteurs deviennent fou ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça ! Enfin j'écris un chapitre par semaine et ce n'est pas toujours facile... enfin bon j'écris le plus vite possible -) Tu sais, toi tu ressemble à Miss Serpentard, elle aussi adore les scènes violentes et sadiques... :-p

Lunicorne : très beau pseudo -) mais sinon je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu as pleuré... A quel passage de ma fiction ?

Phéobé Lÿrh : Pas trop d'accentuation dans ton pseudo :-p Bon, alors c'est partis pour une longue réponse -) Pour la quantité, ma fiction est très petite comparé à certain du site... bon e vais répondre à la critique de chaque chapitre :

Chapitre 1 :

Pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est plus la faute de mon ancien correcteur :-p mais je ne vais surtout pas le blâmer... Il m'a gentiment corrigé donc je le remercie encore. C'est vrai que le premier chapitre est plutôt intriguant et il vaut mieux :-p sinon les lecteurs ne continuent pas la lecture... Pour le loup et bien tu as ton opinion qui a changé par la suite -)

Chapitre 2 :

Pour Ron, il a des lecteurs qui sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi et ma façon de l'avoir fait évoluer. C'est un peu comme Cho, elle aussi je en l'aime pas. Le résultat : ils deviennent méchants et ils sont pas mal maltraité par l'auteur, c'est à dire moi :-p Pour le loup, toujours pareil, tu as changé ton opinion par la suite. Pour la réaction de Harry, je la détaillerais dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon pour IL, c'est un personnage assez mystérieux jusqu'au chapitre 8 :-p

Chapitre 3 :

Non, Harry n'est pas IL comme tu l'as vu -) Sinon pour le passage du massacre, il y a toujours divergence d'opinion suivant les lecteurs : trop morbide ou trop cool :-p

Chapitre 4 :

Héhé, James est lui aussi mystérieux (comme beaucoup de mes personnages). Tu as bien fait de me faire remarquer la réaction de Remus à la vue d'Harry. Je vais éclaircir ça au prochain chapitre -) Pour savoir qui parle avec Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall et bien tu l'as su plus tard donc ça ne sert à rien que je te réponde. Pour le viol, c'est comme pour le massacre des élèves, divergence d'opinions des lecteurs...

Chapitre5 :

Pour les Malfoy vivants, c'est un petit mystère que j'aime bien maintenir sur la fiction :-p Pour la maison d'Harry, l'explication est aussi dans le prochain chapitre -) Oui, j'ai vue que tu aurais aimé qu'elle saute... J'ai eu une petite impression que tu insistais pour qu'elle saute :-p

Chapitre 6 :

J'aime bien écrire les réflexions des personnages, je trouve ça vraiment fun ! Pour Harry et James une seul et même personne, c'est la question de la semaine :-p qui pense que James et Harry sont une seul et même personne -) un mystère que je ne résoudrait pas tout de suite... Pour Laura, c'est bizarre mais j'apprécie de moins en moins le personnage... Pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Pour Sirius, et bien c'est encore dans le prochain chapitre :-p

Chapitre 7 :

Pour la phrase : "La vie est une succession de problèmes et vivre, c'est les résoudre..." c'est une parmi d'autre que j'aime bien mais c'est vrai que Thierry l'utilise tout le temps :-p Et lol, Laura ne va pas sauter ! Pour ta question " Pourquoi faut-il une histoire d'amour ? " et bien je vais te répondre que c'est pour plusieurs raisons : dès le début de ma fiction il y a l'échange entre Harry et Hermione et ça suscite des réaction sur le couple. En plsu ej sens que je vais bien m'éclater à écrire ce couple... Après pour les autres ça sera secondaire mais l'amour est un sentiment que j'aime bien écrire comme la peur, l'angoisse ou encore la colère. Je trouve que c'est facile de les faire ressentir, plus que le bonheur ou la profonde tristesse (que d'autre super auteur arrive à faire...).

Chapitre 8 :

Il fallait pas attendre si longtemps si tu étais si presser de le lire :-p Pour le PG-13 c'est un avertissement que le texte est pour les lecteurs de plus de 13 ans...

Pour le passage entre la mère et l'enfant, je pourrais en faire une autre fiction. Ca me laisse le choix, mais bon c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment jolie jolie...

Chapitre 9 :

Encore des réflexions que j'ai adoré écrire... en plus sa aide le lecteur à mieux comprendre le personnage... par contre tu es assez perspicace -p J'ai fait exprès de faire apparaître Harry à chaque fois que James disparaît mais en faite je ne sais pas encore vraiment la solution de ce mystère mais je me laisse de la marge pour pouvoir écrire librement tout en continuant dans le sens de la fiction.

Chapitre 10 :

J'ai pas vraiment compris le sens ce cette phrase dans ta review " "- Bon, ok, v'la ! T'es pas cool toi !" Le mot "cool"... j'ai du mal avec ca dans l'ecriture... "... Pour les références à T4C, là nos opinions divergent... J'adore ce jeu et je vais faire un effort pour ne pas trop en faire référence mais j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir, pas vraiment pour les lecteurs... Bonn c'est vrai que les lecteurs sont important pour moi mais si ils ne sont pas d'accord avec moi, et bien je dirais temps pis pour eux... enfin bon, dans ce chapitre, y'avais pas mal de nom de T4C mais comme mon frère fait la correction il m'a fait la remarque des nom et je pense que c'est surtout par rapport à toi qu'il me les a fait :-p enfin j'ai utilisé tes noms pour ma fiction, un petit merci au passage -) Pour ce qui est du cafouillage de la fin du duel à l'épée, c'est qu'en faite j'ai modifier ma fiction après avoir écris se passage et j'ai oublié de me relire... résultat : gros cafouillage.. enfin, j'ai corrigé ça !

Bon voilà j'ai terminé de répondre à ta longue review -) Merci encore de m'avoir critiqu ! Aller bye -)

Voilà un chapitre de plus... le prochain dans une semaine -) aller bye tout le monde ! 


	12. Chapitre 12 : Explications

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Presque tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à l'exception de mes personnages ainsi que de l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

****

Notes de l'Auteur : Bon voilà, je reprend mon rythme normal -) Donc un chapitre tous les samedi -) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire même si moi je l'aime moins que le précédent.

****

Remerciement : Merci à Phéobé Lÿrh qui a corrigé mon chapitre et aux lecteurs qui m'encouragent toujours autant !

Bonne Lecture

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 12 : Explications

Un jeune garçon était assis au premier rang de la salle de classe. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire où était fièrement cousu l'écusson des Serdaigles. À travers ses vêtements, on pouvait facilement voir la forte musculature d'un joueur de Quidditch. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient d'un noir assez foncé. Il avait les yeux marrons mi-clos d'ennui mais une lueur d'intelligence et de malice brillait fortement dans les pupilles du jeune élève. Il se nommait Tom et suivait, comme ses camarades de quatrième année, le cours de métamorphose.

À ses côtés était assise une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns dégradés vers les pointes. Elle aussi s'ennuyait fermement. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleu saphir un esprit de réflexion et de discernement. Elle était un peu petite pour son âge mais elle avait une silhouette svelte et jolie à regarder même cachée sous la robe de sorcier réglementaire de l'école. Il fallait le dire, elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle répondait au doux nom de Lisa.

Derrière eux, se tenait un garçon assez corpulent du nom de Jason. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme la paille et les yeux bleu lui aussi. Sa peau, un peu pâle, était recouverte de petites blessures illustrant parfaitement le type de garçon bagarreur qui aime l'action. Il était plus grand que les garçons de son âge mais il n'en était pas pour autant moins intelligent comme certains s'amusaient à dire.

Ils formaient un trio inséparable d'élèves modèles en apparence mais qui adoraient faire des petits coups anodins. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant jamais été pris. Il fallait dire que leurs petites blagues étaient bénignes mais d'une grande efficacité par rapport à celles d'autres élèves qui essayaient de rentrer dans la légende des plus grands blagueurs de Poudlard comme l'avaient fait les Maraudeurs ou encore les frères Weasley. Pourtant, l'alliance de ces trois cerveaux rendait ce trio suractif pour leur âge : création de potions illégales, lecture de livres interdits, adoption d'animaux dangereux. En bref, ils étaient des jeunes élèves avides de connaissances et de savoir. On les surnommait les Espi-Aigleries.

Mais pour l'instant ils étaient en cours de métamorphose et ils s'ennuyaient fermement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall répétait pour l'énième fois le processus à suivre pour transformer un jouet représentant d'une manière grotesque un chaton en un vrai chat à leurs camarades qui n'avaient toujours pas compris. Les Espi-Aigleries avaient depuis longtemps terminé leur métamorphose. Ils l'avaient réussie du premier coup, bien avant tous les autres élèves, leurs recherches extrascolaire les aidant énormément. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à transformer une cuvette des toilettes des filles en bébé dragon. L'animal n'avait pas été très docile et avait brûlé la cabine en bois des toilettes et une partie des cheveux de Lisa. Au bout d'un petit combat acharné, ils avaient réussi à retransformer l'animal en inoffensive cuvette de toilette. Après avoir réparé les dégâts, ils préférèrent s'orienter vers la potion... Après cette expérience, le cours de métamorphose devenait aussi ennuyeux que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à rester les premiers de la classe, ou plutôt de tout les quatrième année.

Jason allait presque s'endormir quand Tom se leva subitement et sortit en courant de la salle de classe suivit rapidement de Lisa et du garçon encore somnolent. Mc Gonagall interrompit ses explications et poursuivit ses meilleurs élèves pour leur demander des explications et surtout les punir pour cette sortie de classe sans autorisation.

Les jeunes élèves coururent dans le château en suivant les indications d'un parchemin et en s'arrêtant à chaque couloir pour retrouver leur chemin. Au bout de cinq minutes de course folle, ils arrivèrent dans un large corridor décoré de tableaux comme dans tout Poudlard. Ils ralentirent le pas jusqu'au milieu de la galerie et s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis l'un d'eux parla : "Alors ? Demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

- Je sais pas… il devrait pourtant être ici ! répondit Lisa

- Peut être que le…

- Non ! Je suis sûr que le sort fonctionne, je l'ai vérifié une bonne dizaine de fois… répondit Tom d'une voix agacée.

- Alors où est-il ? On est exactement sur lui d'après la carte…"

Ils regardèrent une nouvelle fois la carte rudimentaire des couloirs de Poudlard où une énorme croix et trois points étaient représentés grossièrement.

"Il _doit_ être là ! Sinon ça voudrait dire que c'est notre deuxième erreur depuis que l'on nous surnomme les Espi-Aigleries …" dit Jason avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Il se mit à quatre pattes à la recherche d'une trappe ou d'un autre lieu où aurait pu se cacher leur cible. Ses amis inspectaient les murs et fouillaient derrière les tableaux quand ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement vers le bout du couloir d'où le professeur Mc Gonagall surgissait à grands pas. Elle était rouge de colère et légèrement essoufflée mais quand elle cria, sa voix était pratiquement aussi puissante qu'une Beuglante à cause de l'écho provoqué par le large corridor.

"Mr Tasur, Mr Ubaris et Mlle Venia ! Vous aurez chacun une heure de retenue pour être sorti de mon cours sans en avoir eu l'autor…

- Je ne pense pas professeur…"

Mc Gonagall s'interrompit tandis que le trio se retourna prestement pour faire face à Harry Potter qui venait de réapparaître. Il avait le visage sévère et avait parlé d'une voix froide et sèche. Il ajouta plus doucement mais toujours impassible :

"Je crois qu'ils me cherchaient…

- Mr Potter ?… Bien, je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de votre arrivée… J'enlève quand même dix points à Serdaigle à chacun d'entre vous !" Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse des trois élèves qui avaient écouté la conversation en silence.

Harry approba en silence par un hochement de tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers le trio intimidé par le ton de leur interlocuteur.

"Alors, vous me cherchiez ? Demanda Harry sans élever la voix mais un peu plus aimablement qu'avec son ancien professeur.

- Ou… Oui Monsieur Potter… répondit la jeune fille, effrayée, en regardant avec intérêt ses chaussures.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Euh… Nous voulions vous remercier", répondirent-ils en cœur mais d'une toute petite voix.

La seule réaction visible d'Harry ne fut qu'un haussement de sourcils en signe d'interrogation, mais il souriait intérieurement face au gène et à l'intimidation qu'il créait.

"Et moi vous demander pardon…" ajouta le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, son visage demeurait impassible et ne laissait filtrer aucun sentiment. Il parla d'une voix plus douce :

"Vous êtes les élèves que j'ai ressuscités et toi, tu es celui qui m'a attaqu"

Les jeunes élèves hochèrent la tête et regardaient toujours avec intérêts leurs chaussures.

"Quels sont vos prénoms ?

- Je m'appelle Lisa, lui c'est Tom et lui c'est Jason, présenta la jeune fille.

- Enchanté… je peux voir ta carte ?" Demanda t-il à l'adresse de Tom qui la lui donna avec un léger soupçon de fierté.

Harry observa pendant quelques secondes la carte puis il dit d'une voix presque chaleureuse :

"Un sort de détection de la personne allié avec un sort de repérage… Ingénieux pour des ?…

- Quatrième année Monsieur…"

Harry sourit faiblement et ajouta :

"Vous savez, vous auriez plutôt dû utiliser un sort de localisation allié à un sort de guidage et de mesure. Votre carte est trop précaire et il n'y a sûrement que le cinquième des couloirs les plus utilisés de Poudlard…

- Vraiment ? Vous connaissez autant Poudlard ? Et nous aurions dû utiliser quoi à la place de la carte ?" Demanda Tom parlant pour le trio : leur soif d'apprendre surpassa leur timidité face à Harry.

"Une boussole et un compteur de repérage… Plus précis et facile à utiliser !

- Et vous l'avez déjà fait ? demanda Lisa

- Oui, mais j'avais aussi d'autres gadgets plus utiles…

- Vous pourrez nous les montrer ? questionna Jason

- Oui, mais pas pour l'instant, vous feriez mieux de retourner en classe, votre cours de potion va bientôt commencer…

- Oh ! Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je le sais c'est tout… Aller filez ! Nous nous reverrons plus tard je pense…

- Oui Monsieur Potter ! Au revoir !"

Les jeunes élèves repartirent en courant vers leur salle de classe pour ne pas arriver en retard : ils étaient de l'autre côté du château et ils leur faudraient au moins un bon quart d'heure pour y arriver. Harry, quant à lui, se rendit au bureau du directeur où il était attendu.

Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la gargouille qui barrait l'entrée. Il ne prit pas la peine de donner le mot de passe, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il leva la main ordonnant à la statue de libérer le passage, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Peut-être même _plus rapidement_ que d'habitude… Harry monta tranquillement les escaliers et entra dans le bureau sans même frapper à la porte. Il observa d'un coup d'œil les personnes présentes et s'avança au milieu de la pièce sans prendre la peine de les saluer.

"Bonjour Harry !" Salua Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse mais il fut le seul. Les autres occupants de la pièce étaient trop troublés par le visage froid qu'arborait le jeune homme. Harry ne répondit rien.

"Veux-tu t'asseoir ? Je crois que tu connais déjà toutes les personnes ici présentes ! Je vais quand même te les représenter : le professeur Mc Gonagall, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Mr Attalie et Monsieur Kherilas, commandant des Aurors, Mr Paligma du ministère des régularisations. Il y a ensuite les Aurors, Mr Liporas et…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, je les connais déjà tous. Même un peu trop bien…"

Harry avait interrompu son professeur d'une voix amère et glaciale laissant les occupants de la pièce très mal à l'aise. Dumbledore reprit la parole d'une voix un peu moins sûre, mais il essayait de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble sur le changement d'attitude de son élève.

"Tout d'abord, nous voudrions te remercier pour ton intervention contre l'attaque des Mangemorts et, grâce à toi nous avons pu…

- Ça suffit ! Nous savons tous très bien pourquoi je suis venu alors commençons !

- Bien entendu ! Euh… Mr Paligna, je vous laisse la place…

- Mer… Merci."

Un homme assez petit d'une quarantaine d'années se leva, il n'était pas très sûr de lui car il tremblait légèrement. Il était chauve et avait une petite moustache. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas d'aller des autres occupants de la salle à sa feuille tout en essayant d'éviter de croiser le regard du jeune homme qui demeurait stoïque.

"Je suis là pour régulariser vos papiers… Vous êtes bien entendu la bienvenue dans notre monde (Harry eut un petit sourire ironique devant les paroles du fonctionnaire) et vous avez le statut de l'Ordre de Merlin de seconde classe. Nous vous aurions bien mis en première classe mais due à votre jeune âge nous n'avons pas pu… Vous avez à votre disposition une maison généreusement donnée par le ministère au Chemin-de-Traverse ainsi qu'un chauffeur du ministère en cas de besoin à partir de la semaine prochaine. Vous avez aussi droit aux dédommagements de la somme de dix milles gallions. Nous ferons un communiqué officiel dans deux jours pour rendre publique votre réhabilitation avec nos plus grandes excuses. Je vais maintenant vous… vous interroger pour remplir votre formulaire de réhabilitation :

Votre date de naissance ?

- 31 Juillet 1980

L'employé écrivit en tremblant les réponses que donnait froidement Harry.

"Votre ancien lieu de résidence ?

- Inexistant…

- Pardon ?

- Je n'en ai pas !

- Euh… oui ! oui… euh… Lieu de résidence de votre famille ?

- Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Je n'en ai plus ! Cria t-il presque devant l'homme qui tremblait de tout son corps en donnant des excuses.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'y avais pas pensé… je suis idiot… excusez-moi… euh… Vous pensez rester combien de temps à Poudlard ? Souhaitez-vous reprendre vos études ?

- Non, et je ne reste que deux à trois jours au maximum…

- Hum… Avez vous des personnes avec qui nous pourrions prendre contact s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ou que vous disparaissiez ?

- Le Professeur Remus LUPIN.

- Je crois que c'est à peu près tout… Je me débrouillerais tout seul pour la suite. Pouvez vous signer ici ?"

L'homme tendit le parchemin ainsi qu'une plume au jeune homme qui signa. Une fois terminé, l'employé sortit au plus vite sans demander son reste. Le commandant des Aurors, Mr Kherilas, se leva avec ses Aurors et dit :

"Nous sommes contents de votre retour parmi nous. Je suis là pour vous proposer un emploi en tant qu'Auror dès votre majorité, c'est-à-dire l'année prochaine. Je vous laisse réfléchir à mon offre mais je dois ajouter qu'il y a pas mal d'avantage dans ce métier. Je vous souhaite un bon retour et nous allons vous laisser…"

Les trois hommes sortirent rapidement eux aussi voulant au plus vite s'échapper de cette pièce étouffante et angoissante. Il ne restait plus que les professeurs ainsi qu'un vieux médico-mage dans le bureau. Celui-ci demanda :

"Mr Potter, je suis Harold Malcom, médico-mage en chef. Je suis là pour en savoir plus sur votre sort de résurrection, si nous pouvions l'utiliser, nous éviterons ainsi beaucoup de morts…"

Le médico-mage était plutôt calme probablement dû à son âge avancé et que sa question n'était pas très embarrassante. Harry ne répondit pas directement, les yeux un peu plissés comme s'il réfléchissait s'il devait le dire ou pas. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler d'une voix faible et calme :

"Après mon exil, je me suis consacré à la recherche, n'ayant plus rien à faire d'autre. La magie était mon élément et je ne pouvais vivre sans. Je me suis donc d'abord intéressé aux sorts les plus simples comme _l'Expelliarmus_, _Lumos_ ou encore _Alohomora _pour m'orienter par la suite vers des sorts plus complexes comme l'_Imperium_ ou l'_Avada Kedavra_…

- Ce sont des sorts complexes mais nous savons comment ils fonctionnent…

- Non ! Vous ne savez que créer le sortilège mais moi, j'ai cherché beaucoup plus loin. Une formule est un ensemble de mots très puissants qui créent l'effet du sort. Ce n'est pas un hasard si le sort de désarmement s'appelle l'_Expelliarmus…_ Cela vient de la langue Hiroan, dans les montagnes des Béroques en Norvège. _Expelliarmus _signifie " prendre ", " propulser " et " contrôler ". On peut en constater son effet lorsqu'on lance le sort pour chaque verbe : " Prendre ", la baguette de l'adversaire est attirée vers le lanceur de sort. " Propulser ", quand le lanceur est d'un niveau assez conséquent, l'adversaire est propulsé ou plutôt expulsé mais ce n'est qu'une petite nuance. Pour le verbe " Contrôler ", c'est une réaction que peu de monde connaît. Lorsque l'on envoie le sort, seul la baguette est attirée, mais en faite, le sort au départ n'a pas été conçu pour cela mais pour désarmer les guerriers du Nord avec ceux avec qui ils étaient en conflit. De nos jours, ce sort désarme le sorcier de sa baguette mais il a le même principe que le sortilège _Accio_, son effet est juste plus violent et efficace. Il y a aussi des explications beaucoup plus simple pour d'autres sorts comme _Lumos_ qui vient du latin de _lumen, luminis_ qui peut se traduire par " lumière ", il en va de même pour son sort d'extinction qui viens lui aussi du latin, de _nox, noctis_ qui se traduit par " nuit ".

Revenons plutôt au sort qui vous intéresse principalement, c'est-à-dire l'_Avada Kedavra_… Avant de commencer quelconques explications, il faut en connaître son origine. Le sort _Avada Kedavra_ n'est que très récent. En cherchant dans les représentations artistiques et littéraires des derniers siècles, on se rend compte de l'inexistence de celui-ci mais la présence d'un autre sort se nommant _Méquior Tripule_. Venant du Daglus ancien, peuple découvert par un explorateur français dans les années 1800 dans les plaines reculées de la Mongolie. Ce sort était utilisé pour la chasse par les peuples tribaux de ce pays. C'était la plus grande découverte du siècle : aucun sort ne donnait la mort instantanément excepté celui-ci. Les incantations connues à cette époque blessaient grièvement mais aucun ne donnait la mort. Le dernier sort avant celui-ci fut créé il y a plusieurs dizaines de siècles, mais sa formule fut perdue. Il en résultat plusieurs siècles d'inexistence de sorts mortels. Bref, l'explorateur revint avec ce sort qu'il utilisa à de mauvais fins. Vous pouvez facilement imaginer l'effet qu'à produit le bruit d'un nouveau sort mortel alors qu'il n'y en avait plus depuis très longtemps... Plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard, un sorcier se nommant Korit le nécromancien fit évoluer le sort de mort qu'il nomma_ Avada Kedavra_. Maintenant que vous connaissez son origine, je vais vous expliquer le principe de l'_Avada Kedavra_. En fait, c'est un sort mortel pour nécromancien : il a pour principe de détruire l'âme de la cible en laissant intacte son enveloppe corporelle pour permettre la réutilisation de celle-ci par le nécromancien. Que devient l'âme de la victime ? Et bien, je me suis penché sur cette question… Tout d'abord, quand on lance un sort sur quelqu'un, il reste toujours une trace de l'âme de cette personne dans la baguette qui a lancé le sort. Ensuite, les gens mourant de l'_Avada Kedavra_ ne deviennent jamais des fantômes… Pourquoi ? Pour la même raison qu'il reste une trace de l'âme de la victime dans la baguette du tueur. L'âme du mort est emprisonnée dans une bulle à l'intérieur même du corps. En fait, le sort est complexe à réaliser mais, en réalité, son effet est simple…Cette propriété du sort vient de son origine qui à la base, a été créé pour chasser. Donc, immobiliser la victime était le plus simple pour le chasseur. Les Daglus étaient un peuple qui avait une facilité étonnante pour les sortilèges. Ils sont sûrement les descendants des mages-guerriers de l'Orient redevenus à l'état tribal après la tyrannie du roi Mat-Zongt-Phang. Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire que les Daglus avaient en fait créé un sort d'immobilisation avanc : son effet était efficace, instantané et puissant. Mais, si le sort immobilise, il n'est pourtant pas inoffensif comme le _Pétricus Totalus_, c'était le seul défaut de ce sort pour être le meilleur sort d'immobilisation de tous les temps. Mais les Daglus ne s'en préoccupaient pas : le sortilège était destiné aux animaux donc ils ne connaissaient pas les autres effets du sort à part l'immobilisation. Quand l'explorateur découvrit l'effet de l'enchantement, il crut que les animaux étaient morts, car ils n'avaient plus de pouls et leur cœur s'était arrêté. En fait, le sort provoque un état d'hibernation peu efficace surtout sur les hommes. Le cœur continu à battre faiblement mais l'organisme n'est pas prévu pour ça, il meurt lentement. Donc même si le corps est vivant, il ne l'est que peu de temps. Je n'ai pas pu faire d'expérience sur la durée de vie d'une personne immobilisée par l'_Avada Kedavra_ mais je pense que de l'instant même où le sort est lancé aux dix minutes qui suivent, la victime a cent pour-cent de chances d'être réanimée. Des dix minutes à l'heure qui suit, je pense qu'il y a soixante quinze pour-cent de chances à la victime d'être réanimée. De l'heure aux dix heures qui suivent, il ne reste qu'entre cinquante et vingt pour-cent de chances de réanimation. Des dix heures aux vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, la victime a pratiquement besoin d'un miracle pour ce réveiller et au-delà de ce délai, il n'y a plus aucune chance pour que le sort réussisse car le corps est mort. Ce ne sont que mes statistiques et je pars sur une base d'hypothèses. Je ne sais pas si la puissance du lanceur influe sur la réussite du sortilège ou encore si la volonté de la victime y est pour quelque chose aux probabilités de son réveil. Je n'ai, pour l'instant, pas interrogé de personne réveillée de l'_Avada Kedavra _mais je vais rapidement interroger les trois élèves que j'ai réanimés après l'attaque.

Maintenant, je vais vous parler de l'effet de mon sort : il ne fait que libérer l'esprit de la personne de sa prison. C'est un procédé de réanimation complexe des anciens prêtres Moridia. Je l'ai associé à un sort de réchauffement et de soin pour réveiller le cœur et réactiver la circulation du sang et ainsi permettre la survie du corps. Je l'ai aussi associé à un sort d'anesthésie, car la libération de l'esprit est aussi violente et douloureuse que de recevoir le sort mortel. C'est pour cela que les sorciers faibles qui lancent l'_ Avada Kedavra_ blessent légèrement leur cible mais ne les tuent pas. Ils sont trop faibles pour accomplir complètement l'emprisonnement de l'esprit. La douleur est normale, c'est comme ci on vous coupait un bras et qu'ensuite on vous le recolle de la même manière que l'on vous l'a coupé. Mon sort est extrêmement complexe et je ne l'ai complètement réussi qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines d'essais mais même maintenant, je ne peux pas dire que je suis sûr à cent pour-cent de l'effet total de mes sorts. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire sur mon sort et de l'_Avada Kedavra._

- Merci Mr Potter pour cette explication claire de vos recherches, mais je pense que mes hommes seraient incapables de créer votre sortilège du fait de la puissance et de la complexité de celui-ci comme vous l'avez souligné."

Harry hocha la tête et ne jeta plus un seul regard au médico-mage qui sortit à son tour. Il ne restait maintenant plus que les professeurs Dumbledore, Attalie et Mc Gonagall. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parla à son tour :

"Bonjour Mr Potter, je voudrais avoir un peu plus de détail sur votre combat contre Lord Setheras… Tout d'abord sur vos transformations physiques assez étonnantes et surtout sur votre duel à l'épée."

Harry hocha négativement de la tête et répondit toujours de sa voix froide :

"Je ne vous parlerai pas du duel à l'épée pour certaines raisons que je ne vous citerai pas…" Le professeur Attali parut déçu mais il essaya de le cacher sous un masque d'indifférence qu'Harry avait bien vu. "Par contre, reprit Harry pour mes transformations physique, je vais plutôt m'adresser au professeur Mc Gonagall. Mon principe de déguisement est très simple... Je ne fais que me métamorphoser.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Nous n'arrivons à passer seulement de l'état humain à animal !

- Vous avez raison, mais l'homme n'est-il pas en fin de compte un animal ? Il y a bien sûr des différences, surtout au niveau du comportement. L'animal agit souvent par instinct alors que l'homme réfléchit. L'homme à besoin de créer, de prendre, de modifier. L'animal, lui, ne créait que dans un but précis. Par exemple les loups, ils tuent d'autres animaux mais dans le but précis de se nourrir ou nourrir sa famille. C'est le principe de la chaîne alimentaire. Le plus fort mange le plus faible et ainsi de suite. Je m'éloigne de mon sujet principal là. La seule raison qui nous empêchait de nous métamorphoser en forme humaine est l'adaptation de l'organisme. Lors d'une transformation homme/animal, l'organisme se métamorphose complètement, de l'ossature jusqu'aux organes. Mais quand l'homme se métamorphose en un autre humain, son organisme n'est que légèrement modifié, le seul problème est la déformation de nos propres organes. Je vais être plus clair, lors de cette transformation, l'organe évolue suivant l'age et le sexe prit par la personne. Cette évolution est restée un gros problème car toutes les personnes ayant complètement réussi cette métamorphose restaient éternellement dans cet état mais la transformation endommageait aussi le corps qui mourait au bout de quelques jours. Pour résoudre ce problème, j'ai tout simplement dévié le déroulement du sort... Je fais une métorphose contrôl : je ne transforme que mon apparence et non tout mon organisme. C'est une solution simple en apparence mais complexe en pratique car arrêter une métamorphose en cour est douloureux, difficile et le résultat est parfois dangereux car si un organe n'était q'à moitié transformée, il ne pourra fonctionner et mourra donc. C'est à peu près tous... "

Le professeur de métamorphoses était impressionné par le résonnement de son ancien élève mais elle arrivait à le cacher subtilement derrière son masque de sévérité. Ayant obtenus une réponse à leurs questions, les professeurs sortirent aussi rapidement que ces prédécesseurs du bureau du directeur. Il ne restait plus que le professeur Dumbledore qui voulait parler seul à seul avec son ancien élève.

Les deux puissants sorciers se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Pourtant des lueurs différentes brillaient dans chacun d'eux… Dans ceux d'Harry, on pouvait y lire de l'amertume, du mépris et du savoir. Dans ceux du directeur, on trouvait plutôt de la fatigue, de l'incertitude et de… la _peur _? Dans tous les cas, ils avaient tous les deux une lueur de puissance. Dumbledore parla enfin :

"J'ai encore une question avant de te guider vers tes appartements : j'aimerais savoir en ce qui concerne Mlle Granger ce que…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa question qu'Harry l'interrompit d'une voix grave et froide :

"Rien en ce qui la concerne ne vous regarde. Maintenant, guidez-moi vers ma chambre, je dînerai là-bas. Je vous préviens aussi que vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur moi."

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune réplique et le directeur le savait bien, il ne lui servait à rien de protester car son ancien élève l'avait depuis longtemps dépassé. Il se leva et l'accompagna à travers les couloirs vides d'élèves qui étaient encore en cours jusqu'aux appartements du jeune homme. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à un tableau représentant une bataille entre des monstres et des humains. Harry rentra dans sa chambre, un petit sourire ironique face au tableau qui protégeait l'entrée. Le directeur lui donna le mot de passe et repartit sans un mot de plus.

Harry installa le peu d'affaire qu'il avait mais qui lui suffisait largement, c'est à dire un petit sac à dos qui contenait tous ses vêtements et quelques livres qui lui restaient depuis l'attaque de sa maison. Il décida ensuite de sortir un peu. Il prit sa lourde et épaisse cape grise délavée par le temps et ressortit de sa chambre. Il n'était que seize heures… Il avait du temps devant lui. Il traversa tranquillement les couloirs et les galeries de Poudlard quand il entendit des pas retentir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Hermione courir vers lui. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur et qu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle dit :

"Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué et je…"

Elle s'était approchée de lui pendant qu'elle disait ça pour l'étreindre mais Harry l'en empêcha et la repoussa même. Il avait le visage fermé et dur et quand il parla, c'était d'une voix grave :

"Non Hermione, va t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir…

- Mais… Harry ?…

- Vous m'avez entendu Mlle Granger ? Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Déguerpissez !"

Harry fit demi-tour et continua son chemin sans se retourner pendant qu'Hermione s'appuya au mur. Elle avait le souffle court et avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait le cœur brisé. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage crispé de douleur… Il l'avait rejeté, lui… La personne qui lui était le plus cher l'avait repoussé… _Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi à t-il fait ça !?!_

Elle s'assit au sol en pleurant de désespoir. Elle ne voulait plus vivre, elle ne _pouvait_ plus vivre… pas sans lui… Elle a pu attendre, elle a pu le chercher, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se faire rejeter par lui… _Tout le monde sauf lui. C'était un cauchemar… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… _Elle cria en se tenant le ventre… Elle avait trop mal… Beaucoup trop mal… Elle avait énormément vécu et résisté à tous, elle était restée forte et courageuse dans les pires situations, mais face à ça, elle ne pouvait rien faire… Elle continua à pleurer et à crier, voulant extirper toute cette douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur, le sang...

Harry avançait avec colère dans les rues des Chemins-de-Traverse. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle revienne ? Je ne suis pas prêt… Et le veux-je vraiment ? Rah ! Encore des questions, toujours des questions ! Ne puis-je pas vivre normalement ? Ah oui… c'est trop demander pour le grand Harry Potter… Même pendant mon exil il faut qu'ils viennent me déranger ! J'en peux plus ! Plus vite j'en terminerai avec eux et plus vite je retournerai chez moi ! Enfin… ce qu'il en reste…_

Harry rentra dans une animalerie et chercha d'un regard un animal bien précis. Il entendit un hululement perçant et sentit des serres d'oiseau se resserrer sur ses épaules. Il tourna son regard vers l'oiseau et sourit. Une vieille vendeuse revint de l'arrière boutique et dit en voyant le jeune homme :

"Oh ! Je vois que vous avez du goût… et surtout de la chance ! Cet oiseau est d'une rare beauté mais il ne veut partir avec personne. Je l'ai vendu à une dizaine de clients qui me l'ont rapporté en râlant de cet animal qui avait fait énormément de dégâts dans leur maison. Il faut croire qu'elle vous a adopt ! Par contre, je ne sais rien sur cet étrange oiseau. Un jour, on me l'a vendu pour un rien. Alors, j'ai vite accepté vu sa beauté. Je pensais la vendre en quelques jours et j'ai eu en partie raison : le lendemain, un acheteur est venu la prendre mais, le jour suivant, il l'a ramené. Ça s'est passé comme ça pendant environ deux semaines et, finalement, j'ai décidé de la garder. Elle ne m'accepte qu'avec réticences mais on fait avec… En tous les cas, je crois qu'avec vous, ça devrait aller…

- Combien pour ce hibou ?

- Je vous le donne… Une personne que cet oiseau accepte doit être très rare alors…

- Merci beaucoup, mais c'est trop, voilà deux gallions !

- Je vais accepter mais seulement pour vous faire plaisir !

- Merci ! Au revoir…"

Harry ressortit du magasin avec une cage où un hibou aux ailes de neige hululait joyeusement. Harry venait de retrouver une vieille amie. Il avait retrouvé _Hedwidge…_

Quand Harry rentra à Poudlard avec une cage et plusieurs sacs de livres sous les bras, il était déjà dix huit heures. Les cours étaient finis alors il préféra transplaner directement dans sa chambre. Il déposa ses affaires et ressortit de ses appartements aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré. Il se dirigea en invisible à travers les couloirs.

---

"Lisa, peux-tu m'amener les écorces d'if en poudre s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr !

- Fais gaffe Tom, remue un peu plus fort ! Le prévint Jason qui lisait les ingrédients pendant que Lisa les préparait.

- Tu crois que la potion sera prête à temps ?

- J'espère, sinon faudra tout recommencer !

- Ouais, et puis si on réussi cette fois, rien ne nous empêche de recommencer ! Dit Tom avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as tout à fait raison cher camarade, les Serpentards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! l'appuya Jason

- Arrêtez un peu les gars et occupez-vous plutôt de la potion sinon on va la rater !

- Mais non… et puis, tu es là pour réparer les dégâts au cas où… répondit le garçon aux cheveux blond.

- Et puis si on rate la potion, tu as le droit de m'embrasser…"

La jeune fille fit une grimace de dégoût sous le rire de ses amis. Jason rajouta pourtant :

"Oh, fait pas cette tête, je suis sûr que tu en as envie ! Et Tom aussi…"

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds reçu un torchon de la part de Lisa et une spatule pleine de potion de la part de Tom. Ils le foudroyaient du regard alors que leur ami était mort de rire et se roulait au sol, les mains aux ventres. Quand Jason réussi à contrôler son rire, il se réoccupa de la potion. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tendu par la concentration, il murmura à l'adresse de Tom mais d'une voix assez audible pour que Lisa entende :

"N'empêche, je suis sur que Lisa rêve de dormir avec toi ce soir…

- Aïe !"

Lisa venait de s'entailler le doigt en coupant les ingrédients alors qu'elle était rouge comme une écrevisse. Jason repartit en grand éclat de rire pendant que Tom ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il alla soigner la main de son amie puis ils s'approchèrent de Jason qui se roulait toujours de rire à terre. Quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit ses deux amis baguettes levées. Il s'arrêta instantanément de rire et dit :

"Euh… pas de bêtises… c'était pour rire… et… et vous êtes mes amis… Vous allez pas…"

Devant le masque impassible qu'affichaient ses amis, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire…

"Euh… vous pouvez baisser vos baguettes, ça me rend nerveux…"

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il les vit ranger leur baguette mais il fut pris par surprise quand ils se jetèrent sur lui. Une petite bagarre éclata au milieu des ingrédients et des chaudrons. Le combat prit fin quand ils bousculèrent Jason dans la potion qu'ils préparaient. Quand le pauvre garçon ressortit, il était couvert de boutons et de pustules vertes fluo. On aurait dit qu'il était radioactif. Ce fut au tour de ses amis d'être pliés de rire. Lui, ne savait pas quoi faire car l'effet de la potion ne cesserait que dans deux longues heures…

"haha ! Tu es joli comme ça, tu sais ? Prononça Tom entre deux éclats de rire pendant qu'il essayait de s'arrêter.

- C'est vrai que là je préférerais embrasser Tom que toi !" Ajouta Lisa.

Le silence se fit instantanément alors que la jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en réalisant le sens de ses paroles. Ils entendirent un petit rire grave les faisant se retourner d'un coup. Ils virent Harry adossé au mur qui rigolait doucement, un grand et si rare sourire aux lèvres. Le trio se regarda ne sachant pas comment réagir quand Tom prit la parole :

"Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

- Oh ! facile ! Mais c'est un petit secret que je ne vous dirai pas…"

Les jeunes élèves furent un peu déçus mais ils éclatèrent de rire quand Jason se plaignit de nouveau de son état lamentable. Harry sourit et d'un petit coup négligent de baguette, il retira les pustules et boutons fluorescent du garçon qui lui lança un regard de reconnaissance et d'admiration. Ses amis aussi étaient en train d'admirer la puissance du jeune homme quand Harry parla avec amusement :

"À qui était destiné cette potion de _Fluopatos_ ?

- Les Serpentards… répondirent en cœur le trio avec une petite appréhension.

- Oh… vous auriez dû faire une potion de _Répubidard _!"

Ils sourirent tous grandement et partirent même dans un petit rire en imaginant le résultat, chose extrême de la part d'Harry depuis longtemps. Il se sentait redevenir un peu comme avant quand il était avec eux. Ils étaient innocents et naïfs… Pas de duels mortels, juste des bagarres amicales. Pas d'espions, juste des petits secrets. Pas de problèmes de stratégies et de combats, juste des petits problèmes amoureux.

"Excusez-moi Mr Potter… "

Lisa venait de secouer doucement son bras pour le sortir de ses pensées.

"Appelle-moi Harry… répondit-il doucement

- Euh… d'accord Mr Harry… dit timidement la jeune fille

- Juste Harry !

- Euh… d'accord Harry…

- C'est si difficile que ça à dire ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non… mais c'est un peu… bizarre…

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Nous voulions savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu nous voir…

- Oh, c'est vrai ! désol !

- Non ! Non, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de vous excuser !

- Merci… je suis venu pour vous demander ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous êtes… mort…"

Un voile passa dans les yeux des enfants. Tom avait fermé les yeux, voulant refouler ces terribles souvenirs. Jason et Lisa étaient incertains, Tom avait été celui le plus durement touché, ayant reçu le sort lancé par le mage noir. Les trois élèves avaient baissés la tête, chacun confronté à ce souvenir, où ils avaient cru perdre leurs amis et leur vie… Tom commençait à trembler mais commença à parler d'une voix tiraillée par la douleur.

"Je vois un éclair vert partir vers Lisa… Je ne réfléchi pas et je la pousse pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse toucher. J'ai mal, horriblement mal mais même pas pendant une seconde. Je sens que je tombe. Il fait noir… Je ne vois rien… Je n'entend plus rien… Je hurle à l'aide mais aucun son de sort de ma bouche. La chute ne s'arrête pas, je ne me sens pas m'arrêter de tomber. J'ai froid… Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Je n'arrive plus à bouger… J'ai vraiment froid… Je ne peux plus rien faire… j'ai peur… Je crie à l'aide mais toujours rien… Je ne peux que penser… je pense à mes parents… Mon frère… Même si d'habitude je me bats avec lui, je l'aime… et maintenant je ne vais plus le revoir… Et Lisa… je n'aurai plus l'occasion de la voir… Je ne pourrai plus lui dire… Je n'ai pas pris ma chance et maintenant c'est trop tard… Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver mais pour l'instant rien ne bouge. Et j'ai très peur. Je ne vois toujours rien et je ne peux toujours pas bouger, je ne peux que penser… Ça fait depuis je ne sais combien de temps que je suis comme ça mais d'un coup je vois un grande lumière blanche ! Je commence à me réchauffer… Je me sens un peu mieux… J'ai mal pendant une seconde ! Comme quand j'ai sentit l'Avada Kedavra me toucher mais ça passe vite… je sens que je me réchauffe… J'essaye de bouger mon bras pour protéger mes yeux de la lumière. Je… J'ai réussi à bouger mon bras ! Je sens que la lumière diminue. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux… Je vois… Je suis vivant… Vivant !…"

Tom ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur ces joues pâles. Il tenait fermement la main de Lisa qui tremblait, elle aussi. La plaie avait été rouverte. Elle n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux mais se réfugia dans les bras de Tom qui la serra fermement. Jason, lui était assis au sol et pleurait. Ils avaient tous vécu cette expérience mais l'avaient mise dans un coin bien caché. Harry lança un sort de d'Allégresse sur les enfants qui se calmèrent petit à petit. Il les fit asseoir sur les couvertures qu'il avait fait apparaître et quand ils furent totalement calmés, Harry prit la parole d'une voix réconfortante :

"C'est terminé maintenant… Vous avez vécu une étape extrêmement difficile mais c'est terminé… Jamais plus vous ne revivrez ça… Je vous le promets… Maintenant il faut que vous dormiez un peu… Demain, c'est le week end… Vous pourrez vous reposer… Je viendrai vous revoir et si vous avez besoin de me parler, murmurez juste mon prénom et j'arriverai."

Il les aida à se relever et les raccompagna jusqu'à leur tour où il les laissa devant leur tableau. Il retourna jusqu'à ses appartements où il s'assit avec épuisement sur un sofa. Hedwidge s'envola de son perchoir et se posa sur ses genoux. Harry la caressa machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se leva tranquillement et se rendit à son bureau pour rédiger une petite lettre qu'il attacha à la patte de sa chouette et lui chuchota le destinataire du message à l'oreille. Elle s'envola directement par la fenêtre et partit dans la nuit tombée. Harry se leva et s'accouda à la fenêtre pour regarder le parc où régnait le calme et la tranquillité, simplement éclairé par les étoiles et la lune qui était presque pleine. _La pleine lune sera donc pour demain… p_ensa Harry avant de retourner dans son appartement pour dîner et se reposer. Une journée venait de se terminer dans sa courte et si mouvementée vie…

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Arg… J'ai écrit tout un chapitre juste en ne pouvant décrire qu'un seul sort… Vue toutes les explications que j'ai à donner, vous en aurez pour pas mal de temps :-/ (ou :-D comme vous voulez). Pour la relation Harry/Hermione c'est pas encore :-p Donc prochain chapitre Samedi prochain !

****

Demande d'Opinion et Sondages :

Bon alors voilà la conclusion des questions précédente :

Pour les loups, beaucoup de monde les aime, moi le premier :-p Et mon Iros vous plait bien -)

Pour Harry et James, je vais écrire tous vos arguments :  
Harry et James sont une seul et même personne car :  
- Chaque fois que James disparaît, on voit Harry (la faute à qui ? :-p)  
- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup : mystérieux, sombre...  
- Harry peut changer d'apparence  
- Sa arrangerait beaucoup de chose

Harry n'est pas James car :  
- Difficile car il y a pas assez d'argument :-p  
- James parle à la 3eme personne quand il parle de Harry  
- Ils sont différents mais ont un lien.  
- Sinon sa serait pas bon pour le couple James/Laura

Sinon les lecteurs sont très très partagés sur cette question... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse y répondre et je vous dis juste d'attendre la suite :-p

- J'ai une question bête mais qui me dérange un peu : Que portent les élèves de Poudlard ? Dans le film, les acteurs portent des uniformes mais dans la liste des affaires scolaires du livre, ils doivent acheter des robes de sorciers. Alors…. Uniforme ou Robe de sorcier ?

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Chen alias Sarah : Oui, Harry est retourné à Poudlard mais pour combien de temps ? -) Pour Harry et James, la conclusion est sur la partie Sondage -) Ce que je n'avais pas compris dans ta review précédente, c'est... heu... je sais plus :-/ Pas grave :-p Pour George, se sera pas dans ce chapitre que tu le sauras -)

Kate Potter : Je suis un lover ? Si tu le dis -) Et vive mon Harry aussi :-p Et moi aussi j'aime les loups :-p mais tu le savais déj

Ryan : Tu as fais une review courte mais j'ai pas tout compris dedans lol :-p C'est surtout le début : "que j'ai atte,du et apprécier "... Sinon la suite j'ai compris et je te remercie pour tes compliments -)

Jess HDH : Pour le chapitre précédent j'ai pu parler de tous les personnages mais là je me suis centré sur Harry, ses explications sont assez longues et parfois confuses mais faudra faire avec :-p Dans les prochains chapitres je devrais reparler de certains mais il en aura toujours qui resterons dans l'ombre :-p Ma liste de personnage est longue est c'est plutôt dur de tous les mettre dans un seul chapitre...

Vaness : Merci pour tes compliments et sinon oui, Terry Pathor = Harry Potter et Marine GREGHORNE = Hermione Granger -) C'est un détail sans grande importance... Mais qui aura peut être son rôle à jouer... Je me contredis mais c'est pas grave -)

Miss Serpentard : Oui, tu as raison, tu es hors du commun :-p Tu as un goût très prononcé pour le morbide mais c'est vrai que je m'y fais -p Même si mon chapitre précédent était plus long, je préfère quand même publier un chapitre par semaine :-D Tu es jalouse ? Tant pis pour toi :-p Hey ! Me frappe pas ! Et pose ce couteau ! Mais sinon oui, j'avais passé une très bonne semaine, je m'en souviendrais pas mal de temps je crois :-p Sinon pour ton animal préféré, je trouve que le serpent te va à ravir :-p Parfait pour toi et ton goût... -)

Lune Noire : Merci pour tes compliments et pour tes réponses, j'ai fais la conclusion dans la partie sondage -) Sinon comme tu l'as demandé, je continue

Nono : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta double review j'adore ! Et sinon pour ton pseudo, au début j'allais mettre revieweuse mais après j'ai changé au masculin... Ben avec des pseudos comme on a, c'est dur de deviner le sexe :-p Enfin maintenant je sais que tu es une fille -) Et sinon " Nono " c'est le même que dans Ulysse 31, le dessin anim ? le petit robot tout mignon ? :-p Sinon pour ta manière d'écrire c'est les accents circonflexe et tous -) Enfin en tout cas moi je trouve ça fun -) et tout mignon aussi :-p Mouarf, sinon quand tu parles de ta vie c'est vraiment le tableau bien noir :-p Et vaux mieux pas que tu te suicides... Je veux que tu continues à reviewer ma fiction ! Je veux pas qu'il n'y ait plus de double revieweuse ! Veut pas ! Sinon oui j'ai vue le nombre de reviews que j'ai et j'en suis super content et fière :-p Sinon ben moi aussi j'ai adoré mon chapitre précédent, plus que celui là... Mais faudra que je continue quand même -p Alors la suiteuh c'est samedi prochain !

Lunicorne : Faut pas pleurer pour le pauvre George... Pour l'instant on sait pas si il est revenu des mort (enfin c'est plutôt, VOUS savez pas :-p Gniark !). Moi aussi j'adore les animaux de légendes... Ils sont si... mystique :-p

Michou : Salut l'accro aux jeux de rôle -p Merci pour Spero Patronus, je suis allé le modifier :-p Miracle, tu as répondu à une question ! Tu es tellement dans les jeux que tu n'arrives même plus à te souvenir de deux questions... Pff... Tu sais que ça va finir par nuire à ta sant ? Et puis tu peux même pas tenir une semaine sans jouer... Pitoyable.. Lol, là je t'écrase bien :-p Et pas la peine d'essayer de me frapper IRL, sinon j'appelle Kévin :-p (qui est sûrement encore dans son coin...)

Loo : merci pour ton compliment (au singulier, parce que pour moi " elle est extra supra giga méga extrêmement génialicimement titanesquement génial!! " c'est qu'un seul compliment :-p j'en veux plusieurs lol :-p aller, faut remuer un peu ton imagination :-p). Tu peux te relever le temps de lire ce chapitre puis après faudra te remettre à genou pour attendre la suite qui sort samedi prochain :-p Pourquoi chu méchant avec toi ? :-/ Et j'aime bien ton chemin de la vérit :-p Tes traductions sont bien drôle :-p Et sinon merci encore pour tes compliments -)

Zazelore : Salut -) C'est pas grave si tu as pas mis de reviews, je peut presque m'en passer :-p J'ai bien dit presque parce que juste après avoir posté mon chapitre, je vérifie toutes les heures pour voir si j'ai des reviews :-p C'est la fièvre des reviews... Virus qu'attrape presque tous les auteurs... Pour ta question de savoir comment j'écris l'histoire et bien je l'écris de chapitre en chapitre sans un plan tout tracé. Donc je ne sais rien de plus après les deux ou trois prochains chapitres :-p Et je ne sais pas aussi comment va finir la fiction -) Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur.

Cynthia : Dans ce chapitre, tu as encore plus vu Harry :-p Et sinon pour Harry et James, il y a la conclusion dans la partie Sondage -) C'est vrai que les fautes rendent pas l'histoire nul mais elles le rendent moins bon -) et puis je ne me préoccupe plus trop de ça... Merci à mes correcteurs (passé, présent, et futur :-p). Pour Hermione, non, elle ne deviendra pas plus puissante que après le combat contre Voldemort :-p Donc elle est déjà un niveau plus élevé que les autres élèves. Pour Laura, tu en sauras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (ou dans les deux prochains chapitres... ou dans les trois prochains chapitres... euh... dans la suite :-p) Sinon merci pour tes compliments -)

Ccilia : Donc maintenant tu as ta rime -) Mais je préfère quand même R&R :-p Tant mieux que tu es apprécier le chapitre :-D Pour tes réponses, la conclusion est dans la partie sondage :-D Sinon merci pour tes compliments -).

Rob : Oui, le chapitre 11 a été un peu plus long que d'habitude -) Sinon merci d'avoir répondu au sondage :-D Et oui, c'est moi qui décide de tous... Je suis le maître du mond.. euh... de ma fiction pardon O:-)

Excal : Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Je suis flatté que ma fiction soit ta préféré... Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions, il y a la conclusion dans la partie Sondage -)

Anonymoua : Salut la personne dont je ne dois pas dire le prénom ni le mail :-p Je te dis juste un : merci d'avoir reviewer et tu peux en mettre d'autre ? O:-) Sinon on se voit plus tard sur yahoo -)

Thor : Pas grave pour le retard de ta review, tu as une semaine entre chaque chapitre pour le faire :-p :-p Et sinon, oui, je pense que parce que je suis l'auteur, je peux décider de quand je publie mon chapitre... Et puis si tu me tues et hacke mon compte et bien je plaint les lecteurs O:-p Lol je rigole ! Pose ce couteau ! Pose le ! Hey ! Non ! Noooooooooooooooon !!!

Galaad : Oui, c'est vrai que les fictions comme ça sont pratiquement des clones les uns des autres mais il y en a des pas mal :-D Sinon il commence à y avoir de plus en plus de fiction où Harry est exil :-/ Sinon tu as tout à fais raison, on ne peut pas faire aussi bien que Madame J.K. Rowling... Sinon merci pour tes compliments, et pour ta proposition d'être correcteur -) enfin j'ai trouvé une correctrice donc c'est bon pour le moment :-D

Annia Black : Les Weasley sont gentils mais pas tous :-p Ron, lui, va avoir bobo :-p Sinon pour George tu en sauras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (ou dans les deux prochains chapitres... ou dans les trois prochains chapitres... euh... dans la suite :-p). Pour ta fiction, fais comme tu le sens -) si tu trouve que c'est bien, fait-le ! Si tu trouve que c'est pas bien, poste-le et demande à avoir des commentaires pour t'améliorer. Ou sinon cherche un défi qui te plait et fait le ! Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux :-p Sinon merci pour tes compliments, c'est trop gentil :-D Pour la fin, on en est encore loin :-p

Lune d'Argent : Dans le chapitre, précédent, Harry était un peu plus sociable, mais dans ce chapitre, tu peux te rendre compte que ça dépend avec la personne avec qui il est :-p Pour la rencontre Harry/Hermione, elle était vraiment minime dans ce chapitre mais je le prévois dans les suivant -) Pour Laura et James, et bien ils sont partout et nul par :-p Je suis toujours aussi clair ! :-p

Laika : Oui, on a une veritable vénération pour les loups, ils sont si beau ! Tu fais partie des rare lecteurs qui ont trouvé que Terry Pathor fais Harry Potter :-p Faut dire qu'il y a quand même une grosse ressemblance non ? :-p Sinon bye -)

Haldir : Oui, et j'ai plus apprécier mon chapitre 11 que celui l :-/ Sinon pour parler de beaucoup de personnages à la fois, c'est un peu galère mais c'est vrai que le jonglage est intéressant -) Sinon pour Remus, bientôt il va prendre son rôle de personnage principale -) C'est bientôt la pleine lune O:-) Mais il existe des fictions où Remus est personnage principale mais surtout au temps des Maraudeurs.

Alana Chantelune : Pour le fait de ressusciter les morts, tu as mon explication dans ce chapitre... Je n'aime pas trop les fictions où l'on voit le retour des parents de Harry mais je pense que faire ressusciter les morts d'il y a peu de temps peut être un filon à exploiter -) héhé, les lecteurs commence à connaître mes réponses par cœur :-p

Sumir : Pour savoir quand il y aura la rencontre Harry/Ron, c'est pas tout de suite :-p Pour l'instant je privilège les explications et la rencontre Harry/Hermione, surtout dans les prochains chapitres... Pour George tu en sauras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (ou dans les deux prochains chapitres... ou dans les trois prochains chapitres... euh... dans la suite :-p). Pour le moment où on en saura plus sur James c'est pas tout de suite non plus :-p Sinon moi je suis en vacance dans la zone B, donc je suis enfiiiiiiiiin en vacance, mais je vais continuer mon postage régulier, c'est à dire un chapitre par semaine.

Hermichouette : Kikoo (x 33 fois), et oui, je suis de mieux en mieux :-p Lol je rigole :-p Sinon pour Madame J.K. Rowling, j'avais déjà vu pour son accouchement. Je lui souhaite une vie familiale plus facile que la précédente -) Sinon moi aussi j'aime bien le prénom David... Lol, sinon je suis pas ton amour ? petit regard de chien battu pourquoi ?... Snif... je suis tout triste (x 33 fois lol :-p). J'espere que les 1h30 de lecture pour le chapitre t'a fait plaisir parce que moi je met environ 8 heure pour écrire un chapitre :-p Bon je vais modifier ta phrase : YOUPI YOUPELA JE FAIS DES GALIPETTE PAR TOUT ET SURTOUT PAR LA -p je préfère la 1ere version -) Aller, bye ma supportrice :-D

Solar : Pour George tu en sauras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre (ou dans les deux prochains chapitres... ou dans les trois prochains chapitres... euh... dans la suite :-p). Et merci pour tes compliments -)

Agadou : Merci pour cette longue review ! Pour Harry , James et les loups, j'ai mis ma conclusion dans la partie Sondage -) Pour le chapitre 8, je en me vexe pas, je te remercie même de me critiquer -) Mais tu n'as pas été le seul à te plaindre de la dureté de mon chapitre 8 mais y'a aussi ceux qui ont ador :-p Pour Harry avec une fille, tu verras bien -) mais pour l'instant c'est mal engager pour un Harry/Hermione dans ce chapitre :-p Tu es Quebecois, non ? Sinon faut pas être triste pour Harry... Il est grand et fort :-p Mais j'adore écrire ses réflexions... Ce n'est pas grave si tu écris pas des reviews aussi longue que celle là ni que tu en mettes pas à tous les chapitres (même si j'adore les reviews :-p). Le mot " Bannissement " existe vraiment -) Je n'ai pas cherché dans le dictionnaire mais je l'utilise dans la vie courante donc je sais qu'il existe :-p et puis tu peux chercher aussi mais bon :-p Pour le manque d'accent ce n'est pas grave :-p Je m'en fiche complètement ! Au même niveau que les fautes d'orthographes :-p Sinon il faut pas te punir ! Faut pas punir la petite Marie parce que elle est gentil. Bon ma réponse est plus courte que ta review mais je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Ah, si, maintenant, je sais que tu es québécoise, que tu as 14 ans et que tu t'appelles Marie-Anne :-p Mais sinon pour le Québec, je l'aurais deviné, surtout quand tu as dit " Joke " -p Bon voilà... Et encore merci pour ta review !

Phéobé Lÿrh : (J'ai mis ton pseudo avec toutes les accentuations avec un copier/coll :-p) Toujours une super longue review et je te remercie encore ! Et encore un merci pour avoir corriger mon chapitre ! Pour le titre, à la limite je n'en porte pas trop d'importance alors que normalement c'est l'inverse :-p il est très important car il est sensé résumer en quelques mots le contenu le plus important du chapitre. Le problème du chapitre 11 est que j'ai parlé de tout le monde alors... :-p Pour Laura (et je sais que tu l'as déteste et que tu veux qu'elle saute :-p) mais elle n'a pas de lien avec Setheras (enfin je crois :-p). Pour la réaction des Weasley, on peut dire qu'ils sont assez hypocrites et en état de choc. Ils viennent de perdre à nouveau un des membres de leur famille (nombreuse :-p). Mais d'un aute coté aussi, ils ont fini par pardonner (en partie) à Harry . Sinon encore merci pour tes critiques, il n'y a que toi qui en fait... Une qui critique, les quarantes autres qui encouragent :-p lol, enfin bref, merci encore ! Pour le mot "cool" dans ma fiction, je comprend que tu n'apprécie pas ce mot, mais dans le dialogue, j'ai écris avec un langage très familier (limite vulgaire :-p) mais je n'avais pas pensé à l'anglais quand j'écrivais ça :-p et moi et l'anglais on est pas très copain :-p Sinon pour l'époque ou se déroule l'histoire, et bien elle est récente, Harry est sensé être né en 1980... c'est pas si vieux que ça ! Sinon pour la longueur de ma fiction et des autres c'est pas grave :-p enfin pour te donner une idée, certains font des chapitres de 25 à 30 pages Word :-p sa fait un travail considérable non ? :-p Et bien moi j'aime bien les histoires d'amour, pas trop quand c'est trop à l'eau de rose mais je trouve que c'est un bon filon à exploiter ! ;-) Héhé, normal que tu sois contente qu'un journal publie ton poeme, je le serais aussi mais moi j'écris pas de poème :-p Sinon pour ta banque de nom je trouve ça pratique, surtout quand je parle de l'histoire des sorts mais si tu avais aussi des noms et prénoms un peu moins médiévals :-p sa serait cool :-p (lol ecore le mot "cool" :-p). Aller bye !


	13. Chapitre 13 : LoupGarou

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à l'exception de mes personnages ainsi que de l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction.

****

Notes de l'Auteur : Bon alors je suis un tout petit peu en retard sur mes délais, (quelques heures) mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques : manque d'inspiration :-p. Pour répondre à une question que beaucoup de lecteurs ont posé, les explications sortent tous de ma tête à part pour le sort Lumos et Nox...La c'est juste que je suis tellement passionné par mon cours de latin que je me suis amusé à voir d'où venait le nom des sorts avec une consonance latin. Sinon prochain chapitre Samedi prochain, comme d'habitude

****

Remerciement : Merci à mon frère et à Sarah qui ont corrigé mon chapitre et aux lecteurs qui m'encouragent toujours autant !

Bonne Lecture

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 13 : Loup-Garou

Il était assis droitement d'une posture fière et puissante. Sa fourrure était douce et soyeuse d'une couleur blanche éclatante. Un blanc pâle et brillant à la fois, aucune tache, juste un manteau de neige. C'était pur et prodigieux… Sa tête était couronnée de deux oreilles ultrasensibles qui étaient constamment aux aguets. Son museau était fin mais sa puissante mâchoire aiguisée avait blessé plus d'un homme. Son corps puissant et musclé, lui permettait de courir toute une nuit au milieu d'une forêt épaisse et sombre sans se fatiguer. Dans ses yeux argentés brillait une lueur d'intelligence presque irréelle : rien de sauvage ni de féroce, juste une lueur de compréhension et de savoir impossible pour un loup… Mais dans ce loup coulait de la puissance, rien de physique, juste magique. Pour lui, pas de formules ni d'incantations, juste un savoir qu'il utilisait à bon escient. Ce loup peu ordinaire était le seul vrai compagnon d'un puissant homme. Discuter et débattre avec lui étaient normal pour eux. Ils avaient tous les deux été abandonnés par les leurs. Créature avide de puissance et de pouvoir, l'homme est maintenant faible contre eux mais perfides et sournois qu'ils étaient, ils les avaient abandonnés alors qu'ils étaient jeunes et avaient besoin d'apprendre. Ils ont appris dans la difficulté et la douleur mais ils ont grandi, mûri maintenant ils _savent…_Le temps de l'apprentissage est passé, celui de l'ermitage est révolu… A présent ils doivent revenir pour sauver ceux qui les ont abandonnés…

Le loup, toujours assis, faisait face à un homme, un ami de son maître. Cet homme était assis en tailleur et avait les yeux fermés. Il était muet par son intense concentration. Rien ne laissait paraître sa lycanthropie. Son corps était celui d'un homme normal qui ne laissait aucunement transparaître sa robuste force animale. Sa peau tailladée à de multiples endroits était camouflée par la robe de sorcier qu'il avait revêtue. Des blessures impressionnantes… Griffures, morsures, blessures de guerres… Rien n'avait épargné cet homme loup-garou. Son visage d'une pâleur maladive était tiraillé par la fatigue et l'épuisement mais aussi par de la détermination et de la concentration. Ses cernes illustraient parfaitement l'exténuation de l'homme. Ses cheveux gris couvraient son front jusqu'à ses yeux gris eux aussi. Un calme et une intelligence hors du commun se reflétaient en eux laissant paraître un sang froid extraordinaire.

Iros et Remus Lupin se faisaient face alors qu'un oiseau volait vers eux. Cet oiseau était un hibou. Ses larges ailes le faisaient planer silencieusement et majestueusement dans le ciel obscur. La lune pratiquement pleine éclairait faiblement ses plumes blanches. Son puissant bec était assez acéré pour déchiqueter ses proies mais aussi pour donner des petits mordillements en signe d'affection. Ses serres étaient robustes mais une marque était visible après toutes les lettres et colis qu'il portait et qui étaient à chaque fois attachés au même endroit. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'un petit message. Ses yeux perçants la guidaient à travers la nuit mais elle était enfin arrivée.

L'oiseau plana jusqu'à l'homme assis au milieu du pré qui ouvrit les yeux à son approche. Le loup la suivait du regard avec curiosité mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule de Remus qui détacha le message et le lut rapidement. Il dit alors à l'adresse du loup :

- C'est Harry, il nous passe le bonjour et nous souhaite bonne chance. Il dit aussi que tout se passe bien à Poudlard.

- Bien, il faut que nous continuions, répondit Iros mentalement. Reprends ta concentration, il faut que tu parviennes à contacter ton loup. N'aie pas peur, le loup-garou n'est pas si sanguinaire que ça, il suit juste ses instincts. Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. La seule aide que je puisse te donner est ma connaissance sur les loups-garous. Que sais-tu d'eux ?

C'était un étrange tableau : un loup donnait un cours sur les loup-garous à un homme avec une chouette sur l'épaule. Surtout que cet homme était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais surtout un vrai loup-garou. Le professeur Lupin répondit enfin après quelques secondes de réflexion :

- Le premier loup-garou à été découvert au moyen âge. Personne ne sait comment un ermite a pu devenir loup-garou car une morsure de loup n'aurait pu faire cet effet. Il fut tué après une traque organisée par le seigneur des lieux mais il avait pu mordre une dizaine de personnes qui ont continué à répandre la lycanthropie. Ces créatures vivent en solitaire et ne sont que rarement en meute car chacun veut dominer la meute. Il existe des cas de loup-garous permanents mais aussi des loups-garous qui n'apparaissent que les nuits de pleine lune comme dans mon cas. Je sais aussi que ces créatures attaquent tous les êtres vivants qui croisent leur route. Maintenant il existe des potions tue-loup qui détruisent entièrement le loup dans le corps de l'homme. Cette découverte a été faite par une certaine Kara Falan, alchimiste d'un village français où une meute de loup-garou a sévit. Enfin je ne suis pas spécialiste en potion… Je crois que c'est tout ce que je connais sur les loup-garous…

- C'est plutôt confus… Bon je vais t'éclairer sur certains points. Tu as raison sur le premier loup-garou, ce n'est pas un loup qui est responsable de cette transformation, cet ermite, comme tu l'appelles, était un sorcier fou qui cherchait à se transformer en loup. Il a échoué en partie car même s'il avait obtenu le corps qu'il voulait, l'instinct était plus fort que la raison. Il a alors attaqué les villageois et tu connais la suite. Pour ceux dans ton cas, c'est à dire ceux qui ne se transforment que les nuits de pleine lune, l'explication est simple. La lune est une grande aura de puissance. Une vieille légende chez les loups dit : " Chaque nuit, mère lune combat les démons qui essayent de faire régner l'obscurité mais une fois par mois, elle regagne toute sa splendeur et fait régner la pureté sur la terre". Tous ça pour te dire qu'être un loup-garou n'est pas négatif. Les instincts d'un loup sont juste simplistes. Le loup apparaît une fois par mois et il a faim alors il chasse. Mais les hommes ont peur de l'inconnu alors ils attaquent. Le loup sent l'hostilité, c'est pour ça qu'il s'attaque aux hommes.

- Tu dis donc que si on m'avait apporté de la nourriture dans la cabane hurlante, je ne me serais pas mutil ?

- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je te répondrais oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Peut être que ton loup avait peur ou alors il était en colère d'être enfermé. Quand tu es énervé, tu dois bien évacuer ta colère sur quelque chose, alors peut-être que ton loup n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se mordre lui-même. Il faudra lui demander…

- Je ne me vois pas trop lui demander " Salut, ça va ? Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi tu te mordais quand on était dans la cabane hurlante ? "

- C'est pourtant ce que tu vas devoir faire…

- Mouais…

- Bon, je ne peux pas faire plus, maintenant c'est à toi de trouver ton loup et de parler avec lui, n'oublie pas que le loup sent les sentiments mieux que les hommes alors n'essaye pas de les cacher.

- Bon… j'essaye…

Remus ferma les yeux pendant qu'Hedwige alla se poser sur une branche à l'orée de la clairière. Iros, quant à lui, se coucha au sol et posa sa tête entre ses pattes.

La fraîcheur de la nuit n'empêcha pas les sueurs de Lupin qui avait à nouveau une ride de concentration qui lui barrait le front.

Je dois donc chercher mon loup… Iros est extraordinaire ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de connaissances. Et dire qu'il n'a qu'un an et demi…Enfin ce n'est pas un loup spécial… Je dois retrouver mon loup, il doit bien être quelque part…A moins que…

Remus laissa son esprit divaguer tranquillement sans penser à rien. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes quand il découvrit un paysage qui le laissa ébahi. Le soleil illuminait la rivière d'un orange vif filtré à travers les arbres. Le doux bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau était en parfaite harmonie avec ce moment magique : le lever de soleil. L'herbe encore humide de rosée encadrait le lit paisible de la rivière. Elle était d'un vert éclatant et contrastait parfaitement avec le cours d'eau. La douce brise remuait légèrement l'eau dans un mouvement faible alors que les feuilles des grands arbres dansaient dans un léger bruissement... Au loin on pouvait apercevoir des collines derrière lesquelles le soleil venait de se lever. Le ciel encore obscur et nuageux faisait lentement place à la lumière éblouissante de l'astre. Ce décor de rêve était un instant de paix et d'apaisement pour n'importe lequel des cœurs, même les plus durs… Il les réchauffait. C'était la nature dans sa plus grande splendeur. Près du bord de l'eau était couché un magnifique loup. Sa fourrure était noire sur le dos et se dégradait en descendant sur le flanc de l'animal jusqu'à ses pattes qui étaient blanches. Sa tête par contre était entièrement grise. L'animal semblait calme et tranquille. Remus rit doucement devant les ressemblances qu'ils avaient. Le loup se leva et s'approcha jusqu'à être devant son égo.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, _se présenta l'homme_

- Je me nomme Carnog, répondit l'animal mentalement

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Remus en observant attentivement les alentours

- Dans ton esprit…

- Ce paysage aussi ?

- Oui… J'ai grandi ici… Tout ce que je connais est ce que tu éprouves. Je suis exactement comme toi sauf que je n'existe que dans ta pensée à part une nuit par mois… Et j'ai aussi l'avantage de mieux comprendre tes sentiments.

- C'est incroyable… Tu es resté pratiquement 32 ans sans rien faire ? Mais… comment es-tu venu ici ?

- Tu te rappelles cette nuit l ?

- Bien sur, je ne l'oublierai jamais !

Flash Back

Remus, qui n'avait alors que 5 ans, était assis sous un arbre. Il faisait nuit et il était perdu dans le bois près de chez lui. Il avait joué à cache-cache avec son meilleur ami et c'était à son tour de se cacher. Il était allé dans le bois et il avait couru sans regarder où il allait. Maintenant ça faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il était perdu. Il avait faim et il avait peur mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais, il pensait et agissait comme lui avait appris son père mais maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faisait nuit, il y avait plein de bruits bizarres dans la forêt et Remus n'avait rien pour se réconforter… Il voulait revoir ses parents, se sentir à l'abri dans les bras de sa mère et sous le regard affectueux de son père. Il voulait revoir la chaleur réconfortante de la maison et du feu de cheminée.

Il avait posé la tête sur ses genoux qu'il avait repliés contre lui car il avait froid. D'un coup, le bois se fit silencieux. Remus releva la tête quand il entendit des pas lourds approcher. Il se leva et cria :

- Maman ? Papa ? C'est vous ? Youhou ! Je suis ici !

Remus essayait de voir qui approchait mais il faisait trop sombre. Il sentait la terreur monter en lui, un pressentiment. Le bois était beaucoup trop silencieux… Il n'entendait que les pas qui étaient maintenant très proches. Il entendait aussi autre chose… Une respiration rugueuse, comme un animal. Remus, avec son imagination d'enfant, se recula contre l'arbre. Il avait très peur, il imaginait un monstre géant arriver sur lui. Peut-être le méchant chien à trois têtes de l'histoire que lui racontait son oncle pour lui faire peur. Ou peut-être un troll qui venait le manger. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Remus ferma les yeux, il avait trop peur pour regarder. Il sentait une respiration chaude et putride contre son visage. Le jeune Remus tremblait mais dans un élan de courage, il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Un loup-garou, quatre fois plus grand que lui. Il avait de longs poils marrons très sales. Sa mâchoire était impressionnante et ses dents pouvaient lui arracher un bras en un seul coup de dent. Remus était figé de terreur, il ne pouvait pas fuir, ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement. Il tomba au sol tandis que la créature continua à le regarder de ses grands yeux noir et féroce. Quand Remus sentit une terrible douleur à sa jambe gauche, il hurla de toutes ses forces mais la souffrance était trop intense et il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il se demanda où il était mais il se sentait bien. Il faisait chaud et il était couché. Peu importe où il était quand il entendit la voix de sa mère, voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers d'autres. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux ni de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il se contenta donc d'écouter des brides de conversation :

- Alors docteur ?

- Nous avons pu sauver sa jambe, vous nous l'avez amené à temps…

- Et pour…

- Nous sommes désolés… nous ne pouvons rien faire pour cela…

- Oh mon dieu ! Non c'est impossible !

- Il faudrait envisager à le…laisser partir…

- Noooon !

Il entendait sa mère pleurer mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait été sauvé à temps par son père. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait failli perdre une jambe. Il ne savait pas non plus qu'il allait devenir un loup-garou. Il ne savait pas… Il était trop jeune…

Fin du Flash Back

- Je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit… Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier… Pas après qu'il m'ait hanté pendant toute mon enfance. Heureusement, mes parents m'ont soutenu jusqu'à leur mort. Ils m'ont laissé vivre et m'ont expliqué doucement mon problème… Après je suis allé à Poudlard grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Là-bas j'ai rencontré des vrais amis qui m'ont soutenu eux aussi…Et surtout Kyana… mon premier amour…(1) La suite est beaucoup plus noire… La montée en puissance de Voldemort, l'assassinat de Lily et James, l'emprisonnement de Sirius, la présumée mort de Peter. Je suis ensuite parti en voyage d'apprentissage sur les créatures et les sorts. Je suis devenu assez compétent pour être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais aucune école ne voulait de moi dans aucun pays… Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore m'a une deuxième fois accepté dans son école. Puis il y a eu les grandes révélations ce fameux soir dans la cabane hurlante sur l'innocence de Sirius et tout ce que cela a chamboulé. Après je suis retourné chez moi et j'ai parfois accomplis plusieurs missions pour Dumbledore mais je suis resté la plupart de mon temps à étudier. Il y a eu ensuite le bannissement d'Harry mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir lui dire ou de lui offrir mon soutient. Je me suis sentit terriblement coupable, je me suis refermé sur moi-même. Il n'y avait que Sirius qui parvenait à me faire rire grâce à son âme de Maraudeur. Quand il m'a dit qu'il avait gardé contact avec son filleul, je me rappelle m'être presque jeté sur lui pour savoir où il était. Je suis ensuite allé le voir mais il avait beaucoup changé. Des fois il venait nous voir et cela nous faisait très plaisir, surtout à Sirius qui aime Harry comme son propre fils. Il se sent terriblement coupable de la mort de Lily et James, même encore aujourd'hui…Enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça… Tu dois sûrement tous savoir puisque que tu es en moi…

- Tu me racontes tout ça parce que tu en as besoin… Tu as besoin de parler mais tu n'oses pas le faire même à tes amis qui sont pourtant à ton écoute mais tu as peur de les déranger donc tu garde tout sur toi et maintenant, tu peux enfin libérer ton cœur…

- Tu as sûrement raison, surtout que tu ressens mes sentiments beaucoup plus précisément que moi…Enfin, je t'ai trouvé et je ne trouve qu'à raconter ma vie…Mais je suis surtout là pour te parler de…

- Pour les nuits de pleine lune ?

- Oui… Quand je me transforme en loup-garou, est-ce vraiment toi qui contrôle mon corps ?

- Oui et non… C'est mon instinct qui nous guide. C'est le seul moment dans le mois où j'ai la possibilité de manger…

- Tu veux dire que la faim t'aveugle au point de tuer tous ce que tu vois ?

- Oui, quand c'est toi qui contrôle le corps, je reste ici et la faim disparaît, je n'existe pas réellement, mais quand je contrôle le corps, la faim de tout un mois réapparaît, je ne contrôle alors plus rien…

- Héhé, tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre alors ? plaisanta Remus

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Donc si on nous donne à manger, tu contrôles le corps ?

- Oui, mais avec de l'entraînement, on peut arriver à contrôler le corps à deux…

- Tu… tu veux dire deux esprits contrôler un seul corps, tu imagines un peu la difficult ?

- Tu as peut être une autre solution ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… Il faudrait réfléchir à la question.

- On a le temps… Et puis Iros veille sur toi pendant que tu es dans cet état de méditation…

- C'est un peu comme pour les Animagi non ?

- Oui

- Je me rappelle avoir vu Sirius, James et Peter rester des heures les yeux fermés enfin surtout James et Sirius car Peter n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir… Moi je lisais en attendant…

- Et que tu pensais surtout à une certaine fille, dit le loup avec une lueur d'amusement.

- Oui… répondit Remus alors qu'il rougissait même si cela s'était passé il y a bien longtemps.

- Je me rappelle la première fois que tu l'as vue, tu l'as tout de suite aimée mais tu n'osais pas te l'avouer…

- Oui, c'était en deuxième année mais mon problème de lycanthrope me dérangeait beaucoup. Je n'osais même pas me faire d'amis…

- Mais ils sont venus à toi.

- Oui… Mais elle m'a repéré avant… Il faut dire aussi que quand on a formé les Maraudeurs et commencé à faire les quatre cents coups, tout le monde nous connaissait. Et puis " Un Maraudeur qui ne se fait pas remarquer n'était pas digne de faire partie des grands et extraordinaires Maraudeurs " comme l'avait si bien dit Sirius avec sa légendaire modestie.

- Je me rappelle que tu avais bouilli sur place un jour… Dans le Poudlard Express je crois. Kyana était venue vous rendre visite et n'avait pas voulu dire avec qui elle voulait sortir.

- Oui, je me souviens, j'étais terriblement jaloux et j'aurais sûrement tué net le garçon avec qui elle voulait sortir. Heureusement quand je lui ai avoué ma flamme, j'ai eu terriblement peur qu'elle me repousse mais ça c'est bien passé… Enfin maintenant c'est bien loin…

- Pas tellement, tu refuses juste d'avoir un nouveau contact avec une fille à cause d'elle… Et tu refuses aussi de la revoir…

- Je ne sais même pas où elle est ! Elle a dû sûrement refaire ça vie avec un autre homme…

- Tu dis ça pourtant tu pousses bien Sirius à revoir Tara...

- Mais c'est différent !

- En quoi ? demanda calmement le loup

- Elle… Je…

- Je t'écoute…

- Bon ça va ! Je vois bien où tu veux me mener… Je repenserai à ça plus tard !

Le loup se contenta de hocher simplement la tête devant l'énervement de son alter égo qui était si rare où plutôt qu'il réussissait à cacher très subtilement. Remus préféra changer de sujet :

- Ce n'est pas un peu dur pour toi, je veux dire, tu n'as pas vraiment de vie… Tu vis dans cet environnement créé par mon esprit et tu ne vis véritablement qu'une fois par mois…Et même cette fois, c'est la faim qui te guide…

- Je n'existe pas vraiment…

- Dire que pendant toute ma vie, j'ai lutté contre toi pour ne pas que tu aies d'emprise… Mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça un jour, parler avec mon loup…

- Il faut remercier Harry je pense…

- Oui, je le ferai à son retour, mais demain il y a la pleine lune, que ferons-nous ?

- Je vais essayer de me contrôler… Prévois quand même de la nourriture, ici je ne ferais aucun dégât mais essayons de voir si je peux me contrôler…

Un loup blanc apparut d'un coup derrière Remus. Carnog dit à l'adresse de Remus :

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te réveiller…

- Oui, le jour s'est levé et il est dangereux de rester trop longtemps en méditation ajouta Iros

- ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis en méditation ? s'étonna Remus

- Oui… Tu reviendras voir Carnog plus tard…

- Comment dois-je faire pour me réveiller ? Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici…

- Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux… conseilla Iros

Remus ferma les yeux et les rouvrit mais il était toujours près de son égo. Il ne paniqua pourtant pas et demanda à Iros :

- Que dois-je faire ? Je n'y arrive pas…

- Attend, je vais lancer un sort, ça devrait marcher répondit Iros.

Le loup lança un sort qui entoura Remus d'une boule bleue. Remus ouvrit les yeux, vit qu'il était dans la grotte et que la neige recouvrait maintenant une grande partie de la plaine. Il se sentit d'un coup très fatigué et la faim le tiraillait. Il se leva et alla se préparer à manger puis se reposa. Iros se leva et partit se dégourdir un peu les jambes et s'en alla rapidement vers la forêt.

---

Harry s'étira et referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il se leva et alla le ranger dans la bibliothèque mise à sa disposition. Il appréciait cet appartement, il était composé d'une gigantesque salle qui lui servait de bibliothèque, salon et bureau à la fois. Il était relié à deux pièces annexes lui servant de chambre à coucher et de salle de bain. Ce qui l'avait particulièrement impressionné, même s'il fallait s'attendre à tout dans le château de Poudlard, était la dimension de la salle principale. Elle était entièrement décorée et éclairée principalement de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient vue sur le parc et le lac de Poudlard. Mais la taille de la bibliothèque était aussi imposante que celle de l'école ce qui laissait à Harry un très grand choix de lecture auquel il ne se priva pas : il avait lu une très grande partie de la nuit mais il n'était que très peu fatigué. Il avait apprit à dormir quand il le voulait. Certaines de ses expériences avaient duré plusieurs jours et il avait dû veiller pendant tout ce temps. Il contrôlait presque parfaitement son corps et surtout sa fatigue.

Harry se leva et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre et couvert de nuages qui laissaient tomber librement leurs flocons de neige. Le lac était pratiquement gelé et permettrait bientôt à de nombreux élèves d'utiliser cette patinoire géante pendant les vacances de Noël qui ne tardait pas. Harry fut un peu surpris de voir la neige tomber si subitement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il y avait encore quelques jours, ils pouvaient dormir à la belle étoile juste avec une fine couverture mais maintenant, le sol était recouvert d'un fin duvet blanc et glacial. Les plus jeunes courraient dans la neige et s'amusaient dans leur insouciance. Ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, faire des bonhommes de neige et des batailles de boules de neige. Plus loin, quelques couples étaient assis sur des bancs et les regardaient jouer mais ils passaient la plus part de leur temps à leur occupation favorite, c'est à dire travailler leur langue vivante… Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et laissa son esprit errer mais irrémédiablement, un visage se formait devant lui. Une jeune fille aux yeux noisettes qu'il essayait d'oublier mais qui revenait chaque fois le hanter. Il se secoua mentalement et reporta son attention vers la neige qui tombait toujours pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes enfants.

---

- H les Savants-Plaisantins, vous venez faire une bataille de neige avec nous ? cria un garçon qui était accompagné de deux autres garçons et filles.

Le trio avait le dos tourné à l'autre groupe. Ils attendaient la réaction de Tom qui était leur chef et qui fit semblant de ne pas les avoir entendu. Jason, lui, semblait près à en découdre, il avait déjà une boule de neige cachée discrètement dans sa main. Lisa quant à elle hésitait : ils étaient trois contre cinq… Tom s'agenouilla pour faire semblant de faire ses lacets quand il fit rapidement une boule de neige qu'il lança vers le groupe adversaire. Le garçon qui continuait à crier s'ils voulaient jouer la reçu en pleine figure. Ses amis ne mirent pas longtemps à riposter mais même avec leur avantage numérique, les Savants-Plaisantins s'en sortaient pas mal. Jason comptait pratiquement pour deux, il se battait comme un petit diable mais ses boules n'étaient pas très précises et certaines passaient largement plus haut que leurs cibles. Mais la cadence infernale du jeune élève permettait à Lisa et Tom de tirer à une vitesse modérée mais très précisément et aucune de leurs boules ne manqua leurs cibles. Par contre ils recevaient pas mal de boules neiges eux aussi. La bataille dura une bonne demi-heure. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement fatigué et plié de rire. Ils se rejoignirent et discutèrent joyeusement de leur bataille improvisée.

- Alors les gars, vous en voulez encore ? s'exclama Jason un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi tu aimes la neige je crois… répondit le garçon qui leur avait proposé de jouer.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Jason qui tomba au sol mais qui ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne put pourtant rien faire car tout le groupe s'y était mis et il se retrouva au sol avec quatre personnes sur lui. Le garçon qui avait commencé prit généreusement de la neige dans les mains et lui en mis plein le visage et surtout la lui fit manger avec l'aide d'un de ses camarades. Il parvint à crier entre deux bouffées de neige qu'il recrachait :

- Dites, Tom ! Lisa ! Vous pouvez pas venir m'aider un peu ? Je suis un peu coincé ici ! Ces babouins sont plus lourds que je le pensais et…

Il ne put finir car son audace réanima le groupe qui s'activa et le recouvrit pratiquement de neige. Quant à ses amis, ils étaient un peu occupés. Lisa avait été trempée de la tête au pieds. Elle avait les cheveux dégoulinants et les joues rosies par le vent. Sa veste était humide ou plutôt trempée. Quand Tom la vit, il s'approcha doucement par derrière et noua ses bras autour d'elle et elle ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant quelques minutes à regarder leur ami sous ses assaillants. Tom s'était rapproché inconsciemment et resserra ses bras un peu plus. Lisa se retourna dans ses bras et lui fit face. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes quand Lisa noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien aimé qui avait fermé les yeux. Les baisers furent de plus en plus passionnés et prolongés et ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre pour ne former qu'un seul corps au milieu de la neige qui continuait de tomber. Bientôt, leurs langues se nouèrent dans une danse douce et passionnée mais le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils durent briser ce moment magique. Ils se reculèrent légèrement sans ce quitter des yeux et sursautèrent quand Jason cria :

- Enfin !

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent vers leurs amis qui étaient maintenant assis dans la neige. Les jeunes amoureux étaient rouges comme des pivoines mais il ne voyait pas leur ami.

- Euh… Jason ? Tu es o ? demanda Tom d'une voix hésitante en regardant autour de lui sans lâcher la main de Lisa qui cherchait, elle aussi.

- Ne cherchez plus ! répondit un garçon de l'autre groupe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et quand les jeunes amoureux virent où était Jason, ils éclatèrent de rire rapidement suivit des autres : Jason était enterré entièrement dans la neige. Il ne restait que sa tête qui dépassait et il ne pouvait faire plus aucun mouvement. Il se joignit de bon cœur à la rigolade. Au bout de longues minutes de rire où ils essayaient de reprendre leur sérieux, ils purent enfin libérer leur ami qui marmonna un " C'est pas trop tôt ".

Ils s'assirent tous à même le sol alors que les Savants-Plaisantins lançaient des sorts de réchauffement et de séchage à tout le monde. Sorts qui, au passage, étaient de niveau sixième année mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Ils se levèrent pour rentrer au château quand ils virent un loup blanc arriver en courant de la Forêt Interdite suivit par un hibou, lui aussi couleur neige. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Quand le loup se rendit compte de leurs présences, il s'arrêta net, juste devant le groupe d'enfants qui ne savait comment réagir. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire. Le loup les regardait sans bouger mais on voyait dans ses yeux de l'incertitude et il avait la queue basse. Comme s'il était… fautif… Mais de Quoi ? La chouette s'était posée sur une branche non loin de là. Les enfants n'avaient pas bougé et ne savaient que faire. Un homme arriva à grand pas et s'interposa au milieu. Il s'adressa tout d'abord au loup et à la chouette sans tenir compte de la présence des élèves :

- Iros ! Hedwige ! Je vous avais dis de ne pas venir si près de Poudlard ! Retournez immédiatement auprès de Remus ! Au fait, il a réussi ?

Les élèves sursautèrent quand ils virent le loup hocher la tête. Ce loup comprenait. Harry se tourna ensuite vers les élèves qui baissèrent tous le regard, il leur dit d'une voix réprimante :

- Ne traînez pas trop près de la Forêt Interdite, il y vit des créatures dont vous ne douteriez même pas l'existence et qui pourraient être très dangereuses…

- Oui Mr Potter… répondit Lisa d'une toute petite voix.

Tous les élèves tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune fille mais pas pour la même raison. Les uns car elle avait bien dit " Potter " ? Le Potter ? Ils tournèrent alors leurs regards vers le jeune homme qui s'était interposé et remarquèrent une fine cicatrice sous ses cheveux. Mais les autres la regardaient avec un regard méfiant. Harry avait demandé aux Savants-Plaisantins de ne pas révéler sa présence au château. Ils ne purent faire aucun mouvement avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall n'arriva à grands pas. Elle observa l'étrange groupe et leur fit signe de la suivre. L'étrange groupe se rendit dans le bureau du directeur où d'autres personnes étaient déjà présentes. Le bureau fut rapidement plein. Le directeur leva un sourcil de surprise devant tout ce monde. Il fit signe à la directrice adjointe de parler :

- Je suis venu chercher Mr Potter pour l'entretien que nous devions avoir quand j'ai entendu ces élèves murmurer le nom de " Potter ". J'en ai donc conclu qu'ils l'ont reconnu alors je vous les ai amenés.

Le directeur hocha la tête puis il dit :

- Je parlerai ce soir au dîner de la présence d'Harry, il est inutile de leur interdir de révéler sa présence, dans une heure ou deux, tout le monde le saura. Sa réhabilitation a lieu demain alors je pense que cela ne devrait pas faire de grands scandales. Maintenant je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous étiez ainsi regroupés ?

Un garçon répondit pour tout le groupe d'une voix timide :

- Nous jouions avec les Savants-Plaisantins quand le loup et la chouette sont arrivés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air agressifs mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Mr Potter est ensuite arrivé et… il a grondé les animaux… ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le directeur hocha la tête et dit :

- Je vois… Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune… Il y a du chocolat chaud qui vous y attend. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix paternelle.

Les élèves sortirent rapidement du bureau qui resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme complètement. Dumbledore demanda alors à Harry qui s'était appuyé au mur :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? répondit Harry d'une voix presque agressive

- Qui sont ses animaux ?

- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà ma chouette de qui vous m'avez séparé. Et ce loup se prénomme Iros. (Mc Gonagall lâcha un petit crie de surprise mais personne ne fit de commentaire) Je pense qu'ils s'amusaient. Iros n'a que un an et demi même s'il paraît beaucoup plus mature et il a besoin de jouer de temps en temps. Hedwige, quant à elle, a enfin trouvé un compagnon de jeu.

Le directeur ne fit aucun commentaire. Il allait parler quand Harry s'adressa à ses animaux :

- Hedwige, retourne dans mes appartements et restes-y, j'ai des lettres à envoyer. Iros, retourne auprès de Remus, je viendrai te voir ce soir.

La chouette s'envola par la fenêtre alors que le loup ouvrit la porte avec sa patte et sortit en trottinant, la queue basse. Harry laissa la porte se refermer puis il interrogea la directrice adjointe pour son petit cri de surprise. Elle dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Vous devez savoir que… Une voix venait nous parler tous les soirs pendant environ deux semaines il y a quelques temps de cela. Et… Vous étiez le sujet principal de conversation. Il s'est présenté comme un certain Iros et je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce que se soit un loup…

Harry hocha la tête et se dit :

Iros va avoir un sacré savon quand rentrerai…Enfin bon, je verrai ça un peu plus tard…

Harry demanda :

- Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit Dumbledore. Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau et dit:

Vous connaissez tous l'innocence de Mr Black… Je voudrais avoir votre opinion sur si on rendait la vérité publique…

Hermione, qui était restée jusque là silencieuse, se leva et dit :

- Je pense que ça serait bien pour lui mais… Ca ne risque pas d'être facile. Il est toujours un dangereux assassin en fugue pour eux. Et il a en plus sur son dos le meurtre de deux Aurors perpétré par Peter…

Elle avait prononcé ce nom avec un profond dégoût que tout le monde remarqua et que chacun avait envers cet immonde être. Mc Gonagall intervint :

- Mais comment prouver son innocence ? Il faudrait le témoignage du rat et nous savons tous qu'il a disparu…

Tout le monde resta silencieux, perdu dans leurs réflexions. Dumbledore mit fin à ce silence en disant :

- Nous reviendrons sur ce problème plus tard. Il y a pour l'instant d'autres questions que j'aimerais essayer

résoudre : Tout d'abord la disparition de nombreux élèves peu avant l'attaque de Poudlard. Voilà la liste.

Il se leva et les distribua attendant leurs réactions. Harry lut rapidement la liste mais quand il tomba sur le nom de _Ronald Weasley_, il eut une grimace de dégoût aussi profond que lorsqu'il parlait de Peter. Par contre, quand il tomba sur le nom de _James Darme_, il haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Hermione

- Non rien, juste certaines personnes que je connais…

- Nous pensons qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient devenus des Mangemorts, mais peut-être pas tous... Dit Dumbledore.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, il répondit juste :

- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà les retrouver… Je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile…

- Tu accepterais de le faire ? demanda le directeur.

- Oui, et au passage je pense que je pourrais revoir ce cher Lord Setheras et le tuer… mais pas pour l'instant, il reste des problèmes plus urgent à régler je crois…

- Oui, il y a aussi l'étrange coma de Mlle Aligane

- Laura ? Depuis quand ? demanda Harry

- Elle a été touchée par un de vos sorts lors de ton duel avec Lord Setheras.

- J'irai la voir demain après midi, je pense qu'elle est à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, nous l'avons transférée à l'hôpital St Mangouste mais tu pourras y aller après ta réhabilitation demain matin au ministère. Severus y est aussi…

- Le professeur Rogue ? Pourquoi ?

- Il a tué une dizaine d'élèves il y a un mois dans un couloir et peu après il a disparu. Il est revenu la veille de l'attaque et a donné un message confus. Il s'est ensuite évanoui. On l'a amené à l'infirmerie mais quand les Médico-mages sont venus après l'attaque, nous l'avons transféré à l'hôpital. Expliqua Dumbledore.

- Il reste une question… J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as effacé la mémoire après notre rencontre ? Demanda Hermione. Harry se leva et se mit face à elle et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Pour une raison simple… Ma liberté. Je ne nie pas que te revoir m'avait fait plaisir mais après réflexion, j'ai tranché. J'avais recréé ma vie ! Celle que j'ai toujours ou presque voulu avoir, celle que j'avais enfin accepté. J'étais libre mais tu es venue avec ton monde. Ce monde qui m'a exclu ! Tous ce qui vient de ce monde n'est pas toujours mauvais mais toi tu l'étais.

- Pourtant tu ne m'as pas repoussée quand j'étais avec toi…

- Non mais maintenant je le fais… J'ai chang !

- Trop changé Harry… Je ne te reconnais plus !

- je ne te demande pas de me reconnaître ! Et puis j'en ai marre que tu me suives comme ça ! je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste même !

Harry sortit du bureau en claquant brutalement la porte. Dans le bureau, Hermione resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis elle se déplaça difficilement et s'assit sur une chaise où elle éclata en sanglots.

Harry sortit du bureau et commença à se diriger vers son appartement mais à mi-chemin, il fit demi-tour. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir… Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'assit sur le bord et observa la neige qui continuait à tomber. Ici il aurait la paix, ici il pourrait penser.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle m'aime ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aime ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas le droit !… Ai-je vraiment pensé ce que j'ai dit ?… Rah, je ne sais pas ! J'ai beau tout faire, elle revient toujours me hanter ! Pourtant je dois la fuir, la faire me haïr ! Me détester… Il ne faut pas qu'elle m'aime… C'est trop dur ! Je… Je ne sais plus… Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer… Mon amour la mettrait en danger… Et puis je ne sais plus aimer… Un simple geste d'affection est trop dur pour moi… Pff, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu le professeur Rogue… Enfin je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça, je ne le connais même pas…

- Harry ?

Harry se retourna et trouva Sirius en face de lui. Il lui répondit d'une voix calme mais avec un soupçon de colère :

- Qu'y a t-il cher parrain ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction… Je sais que tu l'aimes alors pourquoi la repousses-tu ?

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Celui qui devrait pourtant le mieux me comprendre ? Je n'aurais jamais une vie normale ! Pas avec un nouveau Seigneur de la Mort à mes trousses ! Je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne peux que le détruire, et il peut toujours rêver pour que je fuis !

- C'est pourtant toi qui l'a attaqué en premier non ?

- Tu rigoles ? D'après toi, pourquoi je dormais à la belle étoile ces derniers temps ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il a attaqué en premier ?

- Oui… et il a entièrement détruit la maison…

- Alors… il a détruit tous les livres ! Faudra que tu me les rembourses ! Sinon tu peux rêver pour avoir un autre cadeau ! Surtout venant du grand et super Sirius ! dit Sirius d'une fausse voix affolée et furieuse très théâtralement qui tira un petit sourire à son filleul. C'est mieux quand tu souris que quand tu es furieux ! Surtout avec les yeux de ta mère… Quand elle était en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être sur son passage… Et je dois dire que ton père a beaucoup trinqué… Mais il aimait ça…

- Parle-moi un peu plus d'eux…

- Tu sais, ils étaient comme chien et chat…

Pendant que Sirius racontait ses souvenirs, le temps s'écoulait et la pleine lune prit la place de l'astre du jour. Harry interrompit son parrain quand il vit la pleine lune. Il se leva et prit l'épaule de son parrain qui le regarda étonné mais il ne put rien dire avant qu'Harry transplane.

(1) Voir la super fiction " Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux " de Fred et George, a qui je fais un clin d'œil au passage -) Voilà l'id de la fiction (que j'ai vraiment ador !) pour les curieux story id: 1067482

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Un chapitre de plus -) C'est le… 13eme ! Je ne suis pas superstitieux :-p donc ce chiffre ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Donc dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura… euh… la suite :-p C'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre :-p j'espère que je ne commence pas à tomber à court d'idées sinon ça risque d'être dramatique et ennuyeux…

****

Demande d'Opinion et Sondages :

Bon alors en générale vous pensez qu'ils portent un uniforme et par dessus une robe des sorciers :-p Enfin moi je vais juste dire qu'ils portent leurs robes car je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des descriptions de déshabillage :-p

Pour la question de la semaine :

- Le chiffre 13 porte chance ou malchance ?

Lol, la question a aucun rapport avec Harry Potter mais je n'avais pas de question à poser alors j'en pose une qui me dérange :-p Et puis une petite question existentiel :-p

- Adam avait-il un nombril ?

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Chen alias Sarah : Pour le surnom je trouve que krikri sa fait mieux que chrichri :-p enfin tu fais comme tu veux y'a que toi qui me surnomme comme ça :-p Pour Harry et James, il n'y a que la patience pour savoir qui raison, qui a tord. En attendant tu défends fermement qu'ils ne sont pas la même personne :-p Et puis alors fait le jusqu'au bout ou si tu change d'avis, pourquoi ? -) Je suis tout flatté ## d'être l'apprentie écrivain de ta fiction favorite Pour Harry et Hermione, tu as vu que leur relation se dégrade mais en sait-on jamais ? :-p Pour la rencontre Harry/Ron tu devras un peu attendre, j'ai beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de choses à mettre :-p

Anonymoua : Salut, pour tes " B..., pis P..., A..., et A... aussi!! lol, tu as compris? :p Ah, j'ai oublié M... P... C...!! " tu me l'avais dit mais j'ai encore oubli :-p Et sinon pour tes demande je vais pas les faire parce que j'ai envie de t'embêter et pour ceux qui voulait la même chose, ils n'ont cas s'en prendre à elle :-p Ta faute encore :-p

Etincelle : Merci pour cette longue review ! Et les Lehn ne sont pas si déjanté que ça... En tout cas pas plus que moi et certains potes des fois :-p On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'age O:-) Tu as beaucoup aimé le chapitre 11 ? Plus que le chapitre 12 ? Et bien moi aussi :-p Je te le dis franchement, j'ai adoré écrire mon chapitre 11 ! Mais j'ai trop galéré pour trouver un titre et celui que j'ai mis est vraiment nul ! Pour la rencontre Harry/Hermione, elle est de plus en plus froide :-p en plus il neige :-p Mais peut être va t-elle se réchauffer O:-) Pour le trio Tom/Lisa/Jason, c'est vrai qu'ils ressemblent un peu au trio Ron/Hermione/Harry mais je l'ai fait sans le vouloir :-p Et puis j'adore les écrire, ils sont trop mignons Tu es enfin en vacances :-p Moi me reste une semaine de vacances et pour certains, les vacances se termine Lundi... Gniark :-( Veux pas penser aux cours ! Sinon tu as eu ta réponse pour savoir à qui Harry à envoyé sa lettre. Pour Ron et James, la rencontre avec Harry n'est pas encore temps... et quand elle aura lieu, on verra aussi Drago... On l'avait vraiment perdu de vue celui là ! :-p Sinon j'adore ta signature ! Je trouve que c'est trop mignon [(¤..Etincelle..¤)] Bon aller je te laisse -) à la semaine prochaine !

Lily la tigresse : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review :-D sinon j'ai répondu à ton sondage et à ton chapitre ! De rien pour les reviews que j'ai mis tu les mérites -)

Ccilia : Les explications ne sont, étonnamment, pas la partie la plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire... Mais j'avoue que j'ai peut être un peu trop mis d'explication :-p au moins j'essaye de faire le plus cohérent possible avec toutes les questions possibles que peuvent poser les lecteurs :-p Pour les vêtements des élèves, je vais faire un uniforme sous une robe avec un écusson. C'est plus simple...

Arathorn : LOL, j'adore la review du gars qui est chauve ! Je la trouve trop fun même si elle est simple Tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai autant adoré que quelqu'un qui ma fait une longue review parce que sa me fait bien marrer :-p Sinon oui, à la prochaine, sur un ce chapitre ou ton prochain chapitre LOL j'ai réussi à faire une réponse correctement alors que tu n'as écris compte que 13 mots et 2 smiley :-p aller à plus le gars qui est chauve et qui n'a plus de dent (sale vieux :-p).

Relena : Pour les vêtements, je préfère ne pas totalement me référer au film... Je vais juste faire un uniforme sous une robe avec un écusson. C'est plus simple... Et merci pour ta remarque sur Hedwige mais c'est plutôt ma faute :-p J'écris toujours Hedwidge et disons que ma correctrice n'est pas une accro de Harry Potter donc pour les noms elle ne les connaît pas très bien. Mais par contre elle est forte en orthographe et pour le style ! Et les quelques fautes qu'il y a en plus, c'est moi (encore :-p) parce que j'arrête pas de faire des changements et des ajouts de dernières minutes -p

Watery136 : J'ai crue comprendre que tu voulais la suite :-p La voil !

Cynthia : Merci pour tes compliments Ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour les vêtements, j'ai choisis de faire un uniforme sous une robe avec un écusson. C'est plus simple... Et puis je préfère ne pas totalement me référer au film... Et puis vive MOI aussi :-p :-p Lol, je suis toujours modeste ! :-p :-p

Lunenoire : Voilà, j'ai écris tom pseudo en un seul mot, et désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait dans le chapitre précédent, je pensais que tu préférerais en séparé. Enfin bref, maintenant je l'écris en un seul mot :-p Que veux tu dire par " rude " pour les explications ? N'ait pas peur de me critiquer, je veux savoir ! Dis le moi ! :-p

Jess HDH : Pour les explications, j'ai peut être un peu abusé sur les explications :-p Mais ce n'a pas été le plus difficile à écrire... Ce chapitre, je l'ai centré sur Harry et Remus -) Pour la relation Harry/Hermione, elle ce dégrade de plus en plus -) mais rien ne dit que l'atmosphère ne va pas se réchauffer :-p Merci pour la description vraiment complète de leurs vêtements -)

Wistily : Pour les explications, je t'ai répondu dans ma note d'auteur au tout début du chapitre -) Et puis sa ne fait rien si tu n'as pas reviewé mon dernier chapitre (lol c'est pour faire impression :-p mais je VEUX une review :-p :-p lol je rigole). Et puis tu en as mis une pour le chapitre 12 alors c'est bon -) et puis j'en veux une pour mon chapitre 13 aussi et pis aussi pour mon chapitre 14 et mon chapitre 15 et ainsi de suite :-p :-p

Sumir : Pour les explications, je les ai peut être fait trop long ;; enfin pas grave, on en sait plus comme ça :-p Et puis j'essaye de répondre à toutes les questions que peuvent se poser les lecteurs. Moi aussi j'adore les Savants-Plaisantins, j'adore les écrire, ils sont vraiment tout mignon C'est ce que j'ai de plus facile à écrire et où je suis le plus inspir ! Et pour Harry/Hermione, j'ai bien aimé aussi faire un petit retournement de situation :-p. Pour George, tu en sauras plus dans les prochain chapitre mais tu peux croiser les doigts ! Sinon merci pour ta réponse à ma question -) à Samedi prochain -)

Thor : Je continue, je continue... Et puis je pense que tu ne me tueras pas avant environ 23 semaines :-p Donc j'ai le temps de me préparer à te recevoir... Gniark ! cacha sa Hache à double tranchant dans le dos Et pusi ton rire il est nul... il fait même pas peur :-p

Ryan : Je me fout pas de toi :-p enfin, juste un tout petit peu ! :-p Et puis je suis pas " ingratE " je suis ingrat :-p Je suis un gars :-p :-p Faut lire ma biographie si tu veux savoir :-p faut pas parler sans savoir :-p :-p Lol, désolé, je me fout encore un peu de toi, mais tu m'en veux pas hein ? O:-D Je suis un petit auteur tout gentil :-p Et sinon merci pour tes compliments -)

Miss Serpentard : Pour les explications, je les ai peut être fiat un peu trop longue mais c'est parce que j'essaye de répondre à toutes les questions que peuvent se poser les lecteurs -) Et j'en était sur que moi Harry allait te plaire :-p Mais il va petit à petit se radoucir (enfin...je crois ;; lol). Et puis si tu m'attaques et me découpes avec un couteau, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite... Alors tu fais comme Thor, tu attends la fin de la fiction :-p Sinon je pense que à part le chapitre 8, risque tu d'aimer un autre chapitre ? :-p Lol pour les vêtements, normal que tu préfères les robes noirs avec une grandes capes, sa fait très sombre :-p

Michou : Alors mon petit michou... tu as vraiment été motivé pour écrire cette review :-p Je suis fière d'être l'auteur à qui tu adresse la première aussi longue review -) bon alors je vais faire comme toi, point par point :-p 1 : Pour les explications ben je me suis pas autant emmerdé que ça parce que sa n'a pas été le plus dure à écrire :-p 2 : LOL, vue comment les relations Harry/Hermione se dégrade... Ton petit baiser il va devoir attendre :-p et pis pour l'instant y'a Tom et Lisa si tu veux pour un petit baiser -) 3 : Parce que Harry est imprévisible :-p 4 : James est toujours disparu :-p Il n'est pas dans un champ mais noyé dans ses toilettes :-p Ce sont MES agents qui l'ont retrouv :-p Pour sa main, c'est juste qu'il la perdu alors qu'il courrait derrière un taureau enragé... 5 : Tu connais maintenant mon avis sur T4C, je suis plus accro comme toi :-p 6 : Lol, tu abuses comme d'hab :-p 7 : Sur ce point, tu te contredis avec le point 5 :-p 8 : MIRACLE ! :-p :-p Aller bye michou -) on se voit plus tard ! Ou demain pour le jogging.

Nikoute : Je met de moins en moins souvent le point de vue de Harry mais je pense que je vais réserver tout un chapitre ou une grosse partie d'un chapitre pour faire le point sur son point de vue. Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, pour l'instant il est très mal engagé et tu ne devras pas voir ce couple tout de site -) Mais j'espère que j'écris assez correctement pour que tu continues quand même à lire ma fiction.

Baggera la reine du monde : elle est mignonne ta review Vive ma fiction en gros :-p

Alyssa : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu reviewer mon dernier chapitre, tu n'as pas été la seul, surtout que ff.net était pendant un moment Hors Service :-/ Pour ta suggestion, elle est pas mal mais elle ne vas pas dans la fiction... le Drago que j'ai fais et plutôt sadique... Moins que mon Ron, mais il l'est quand même et je ne le voit pas trop sauver Laura deux fois... Quoique peut être... j'y réfléchirais plus sérieusement quand je serais au passage rencontre Harry/James mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée je crois -) Pour ta description, j'ai un peu sourit :-p parce que tu as dit " Sa fait classe " et justement... ils sont en classe :-p enfin je sais que je suis nul mais j'ai quand même sourit :-p Sinon Tom et Lisa, je les adore comme personnage -) Ils sont trop mignon à écrire -)

Sparky : C'est voulu que Terry Pathor et Marine Greghorne sont des anagrammes de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, je vais pas tarder à en reparler, sûrement dans les prochains chapitres -) Sinon je ne suis pas sur mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as reviewer le chapitre 11 ? J'avais pourtant déjà posté mon chapitre 12 ? Bon je sais pas...

Agadou : Merci pour ta review -) Sinon ouais, en France on dit Blague... On a beaucoup moins de mot anglais dans notre vocabulaire que vous et c'est un peu normal... Moi j'aime pas les accents :-p je sais jamais ou il faut les mettre et si ils sont aigu ou grave... Enfin vive la correction automatique de Word et les correcteurs :-p :-p Le fait que Harry soit dure avec Hermione rajoute un peu plus d'intrigue... Et si il arrivait et que c'est tout de suite le beau baiser sa serait un peu ennuyeux :-p Pour les explication sur les sorts j'ai répondu dans la note d'auteur en haut du chapitre. Pour le trio Tom/Lisa/Jason, c'est vrai qu'ils ressemblent un peu au trio Ron/Hermione/Harry mais je l'ai fait sans le vouloir :-p Et puis j'adore les écrire, ils sont trop mignons

Excal : LOL, si mes explications sont trop dure, je vais te faire un résum : l'Avada Kedavra ne tu que progressivement et le sort de Harry ressuscite -p aussi simple que ça :-p Merci pour tes compliements, ils m'ont fait plaisir -)

Rob : Merci pour tes compliments -) Ils m'ont fait très plaisir -)

Phéobé Lÿrh : J'ai encore copier/coller ton pseudo, je vais bien finir par connaître ton pseudo et l'écrire avec l'accentuation :-p Sinon pour la correction, le prochain chapitre tu devrais l'avoir Mercredi sans fautes ! (heu, c'est une expression :-p je dis pas que je vais écrire sans faute mais que tu l'auras Mercredi sur et certain -p). Bon alors, je vais te dire, moi aussi je n'ai pas tellement apprécier mon chapitre 12 mais je fais avec :-p maintenant j'essaye de m'améliorer. Et sinon pour ta phrase avec une mauvaise syntaxe tu as mis plus de temps à t'expliquer que à effacer et à réécrire correctement. Pour les Savants-Plaisantins (merci pour ce nom que j'apprécie de plus en plus -)) si ils ressembles à Harry/Hermione/Ron, c'est involontaire mais beaucoup de lecteur me l'ont fait remarquer. Et puis autant exploiter le filon maintenant :-p Lol, pour quand tu dis que tu aimes voir Harry froid et qui repousse Hermione, tu me fait penser à une autre lectrice qui adore les grands méchants, le morbide et tous ce qui va avec :-p Dans le monde Harry Potter c'est un mélange Médiéval/Present et je trouve que c'est plutôt intéressant. Je ne dis pas que j'aime pas le médiéval (je suis toujours à expliquer d'où viens ceci ou cela avec des exemples d'ancien truc médiéval et tout :-p mais je suis peut être pas aussi accro que toi :-p). j'ai reçu ta liste de nom -) Merci :-D Pour les explications, je les ai peut être fait un peu trop longue mais c'est parce que j'essaye de répondre à toutes les questions que peuvent se poser les lecteurs -) Sinon même si tu n'es pas très contente de ta critique, et bien tu m'as fait une longue review et ça ma fait plaisir -) Aller bye -)

Hermichouette : Kikoo ( X33 fois :-p). Pour les explications, je les ai peut être fait un peu trop longue mais c'est parce que j'essaye de répondre à toutes les questions que peuvent se poser les lecteurs -) Si tu t'ennuie, va voir ton copain -) Et même si tu as un petit copain, je m'en fiche :-p bien le droit de te dire euh... voulait dire quoi déj ? bon ché plus, pas grave... lol. Ouais, les 8 heures d'écritures, des fois c'est un peu lourd :-p mais une fois qu'on a commencé, on adore :-D Sinon pour Harry/Hermione, il faut bien que ça bouge un peu :-p ET puis je ne veux pas d'un couple impeccable sinon sa deviendrais ennuyeux... Mouarf, tu reprends les cours Lundi alors non ? Je suis un petit scarabée ? Pourquoi ? Je dois dire que là je suis un peu... pom :-p Sinon moi 'jaime bien le chocolat :-p

Loo : LOL, pour tes compliments, je préfère un seul mais méga long que ce que tu as fait l :-p Et pis ta philosophie n'est pas très philosophique :-p lol, en plus tout le monde le dit... :-p :-p Sinon pour le couple Harry/Hermione, leur relation est de pire en pire et pour le couple James/Laura sa va être difficile, James a disparu et Laura est dans le coma :-p :-p Et puis tu n'es pas si insupportable que ça -) Aller kiss et à samedi prochain -)

Deedlit : Bon alors j'espère que tu vas lire cette réponse à ta review puisque tu as dit que tu vas lire rapidement les 12 chapitres :-p Pour ta fiction, de rien pour la review -) et puis j'espere que tu vas vite écrire ton chapitre 10 ! :-D Sinon Lune d'Argent elle aime beaucoup ma fiction je crois :-p et pis elle est sympa, elle nous fait de la pub -) il faudrait que je lui rende la pareil, surtout que j'adore sa fiction aussi ! Sinon pour que ma fiction soit original, et bien elle est de moins en moins.... par contre la tienne l'est ! et même beaucoup ! Aller bye Kat !

PikaSpy : Ce n'est rien si tu n'as pas mis de reviews avant -) moi aussi quand j'étais nouveau je en savais pas comment faire alors je ne le faisait pas... et puis je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça :-p Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Sinon Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review -) Aller bye ! A samedi Prochain !

Elphie64 : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir ! Et puis ta question n'est pas du tout idiote ! Elle est pourtant essentiel et j'ai oublié de l'expliquer ! Enfin je l'expliquerais avec les autres truc que j'ai à expliquer :-p Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! Si tu as d'autres questions comme ça, dis les moi !

Hp.fan : You love my fic but I love your review -) Merci pour tes réponses à mes sondages -) Rien ne dis que Harry va tout de suite se remettre avec Hermione ;-) J'ai bien envie de faire patienter le lecteur et de le mettre avec une autre fille -) Pour le trio, si ils ressembles à Harry/Hermione/Ron, c'est involontaire mais beaucoup de lecteur me l'ont fait remarquer. Et puis ils sont tous mignon alors j'adore les écrire ! Pour Ron, il a disparu mais dans les prochains chapitres, il va réapparaître. Et avec lui il y aura Drago et James -) Sa promet d'être de grandes explications :-p Aller bye et à Samedi prochain -)

Kate Potter : Lol, kikoo mon amour -) Tu veux une longue réponse à ta review mais elle est pas très remplie... En tout cas merci pour tes compliments -) Sinon je veux la suite de tes fictions ! Je veux la suite ! S'il te plait... Pour ton petit James -) Allé je te laisse -) On se voit plus tard ! BBK et je t'aime fort aussi :-

C13m : Je suis un peu en retard sur mes délais mais juste de quelques heures -) Mais tu arrives pas à critiquer ? Plutôt étrange... Peut être la maladie du lecteur fou devenu aphone :-p Sinon je me réfère pas à la réalité pour les dates de pleines lunes :-p Pour mes explication, l'Avada Kedavra emprisonne l'âme qui reste dans le corps de la victime. Il n'y a juste qu'une sorte d'empreinte qui reste sur la baguette. Et dans mes explications, j'ai dit aussi que après 24 heures, le corps mourait pratiquement donc il n'y a aucune chance aux parents de Harry de revenir... Pour la raison pour lequel Harry viens sauver ceux qui l'ont bannis est expliqué vers la fin de se chapitre dans le dialogue Harry/Sirius. Il s'est fait attaqué en premier... Il n'avait pas le choix ou alors de fuir.. Mais ce n'est pas trop dans le style de mon Harry de fuir... Pour le trio Tom/Lisa/Jason, ils doivent l'appeler et penser à lui en même temps. Enfin, ils doivent penser à e que Harry doit venir et prononcer son nom en même temps... enfin, tu m'as compris non ? :-p ben moi je dis pas Joke :-p :-p Pour les reviews longues, c'est Phéobé Lÿrh qui gagne et de loin :-p va voir sa première review dans le chapitre 10 puis à chaque chapitre :-p aller bye ;-) et sinon tu as eu de la chance que j'aille voir mes reviews avant de poster mon chapitre sinon tu aurais eu ta réponse au chapitre 14 :-p

Un chapitre de plus -) aller, à Samedi prochain !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Monstres Sanguinaires

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à faire une pause dans mon écriture. Le problème est que maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'écrire avec ennui. Bien sûr, j'ai des idées et tout mais, avec les délais qui me courent après, et puis la fatigue... Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à faire une pause mais je laisserai un message si c'est le cas... En tout cas, voilà un chapitre de plus (dont je ne suis que moyennement fier...). Plus court que les derniers que j'ai écris mais je laisse toujours du suspense à la fin :-p Fait étonnant et vous le voyez comme vous le voulez, les réponses aux reviews sont aussi long que mon chapitre :-p

****

Avertissement : Ce chapitre comporte un passage **Violent** avec des descriptions **gores** qui peuvent **heurter la sensibiliser** de certains. Vous pouvez vous referez à mon chapitre 8 pour savoir ce que gore veut dire pour moi :-p Vous êtes prévenus !

****

Remerciement : Comme d'habitude je remercie ma correctrice, Phéobé Lÿrh ainsi que les lecteurs pour leurs nombreuses reviews dans lequel j'attens toujours à bras ouvert tout commentaire, critique et encouragement de votre part ;-)

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 14 : Monstres Sanguinaires

Le disque d'argent était visible haut dans le ciel, cette sphère parfaite qui causait tant de malheur à Remus Lupin... Ce soir, elle était brumeuse mais toujours aussi visible et, comme chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait ainsi, Remus se transformait. Ce soir allait être une nuit de pleine lune pas comme les autres... Ce serait le premier soir après la rencontre entre Remus et son loup.

Harry s'avança rapidement vers son loup qui était posté aux aguets près de l'orée de la forêt. Sirius, quant à lui, resta désorienté quelques secondes mais rattrapa rapidement son filleul qui se tenait déjà à côté de Iros. Quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, Harry parla :

" Iros m'a dit que Remus avait rencontré son loup et qu'il ne lui suffisait que de la nourriture pour qu'il puisse contrôler son corps de loup-garou. Je veux que tu te transformes en chien et que tu restes avec moi. Si quelque chose cloche, part dans la forêt. Iros et ses loups s'occuperont de Remus… Il ne devrait pas tarder à se transformer."

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, Remus, qui se tenait au milieu de la clairière, lâcha un hurlement de douleur. La transformation venait de commencer. Sa peau se recouvra progressivement d'un long pelage gris. Tout son métabolisme changeait. Ses os se transformaient, sa colonne vertébrale s'allongeait pour former une queue qui fouettait l'air. Son dos se courbait pendant que ses ongles se transformaient en dangereuses griffes capables de déchiqueter n'importe quelle créature… Sa bouche s'allongeait, ses canines s'aiguisèrent. Ses oreilles en pointe se déplaçaient sur le haut de sa tête. Il ne restait plus de l'homme que la posture bipède. Le loup-garou tourna son regard injecté de sang vers l'homme qui s'approchait.

Il avait faim… Il avait très faim. Il n'entendait pas la voix qui lui disait de ne pas attaquer l'homme et le dévorer. À ce stade, la faim avait prit place à la raison. Cette voix, ce murmure ne le stoppa que quelques courtes secondes avant qu'il ne se précipite sur l'homme qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il ne se sentait pas menacé : c'était lui le prédateur… L'homme n'était que du gibier et la baguette qu'il tenait, un vulgaire bout de bois.

Sirius était à côté de Harry et le suivait avec incertitude. Harry n'avait pas peur et continuait à avancer, sa baguette levée. Quand il vit le loup-garou se précipiter sur eux, le chien allait bondir pour protéger son filleul, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter un quelconque mouvement, Harry fit apparaître un imposant morceau de viande fraîche. L'animal s'arrêta instantanément. Il regarda la viande fraîche avec une bonne odeur de sang puis l'homme qui tenait toujours sa baguette levée. Il pouvait le tuer et sentir son sang chaud couler dans sa gueule mais il devait l'attraper et le tuer. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, la faim le tiraillait trop et le morceau de viande était juste à ses pieds. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'animal se jeta férocement sur le morceau de viande et le déchiqueta à grands coups de dents. "Ce morceau allait-il suffire ?", Se demanda Sirius. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas mangé, lui avait expliqué son filleul. De plus, la créature avait pratiquement terminé le morceau de viande. Quand il l'eut fini, Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'il se précipite sur eux mais, à son plus grand étonnement, le loup se coucha au sol. Il lâcha un rot imposant d'une odeur pestilentielle. Harry demeurait impassible. La créature semblait rassasiée… Sirius lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui comprit la question silencieuse qui lui posait son parrain et répondit à voix basse :

" J'ai lancé un sort de coupe-faim sur la viande. J'ai lu ce sort dans un magasine féminin, Sorcière-Hebdo je crois… Il appartenait à Ginny", précisa-t-il devant la lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux du chien. "Seulement, j'ai amélioré ce sort pour qu'il soit efficace pour une faim mensuelle. Bon, je crois que ça devrait suffire pour ce soir. Je vais te laisser, il reste toujours Iros si quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai beaucoup à faire cette nuit… Et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" Ajouta Harry devant l'aboiement moqueur de son parrain.

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes que Harry avait transplané quand le loup-garou se releva. Sirius, toujours en chien, le regarda avec curiosit : le loup avançait pas à pas d'une démarche incertaine. Il restait pourtant une lueur sauvage et sanguinaire dans les yeux rouges du loup-garou. "À moins que ce ne soit de la volonté ?" Sirius l'ignorait. Cependant, la démarche mécanique de la créature le laissait incertain. Elle avançait lentement et trébuchait même, mais elle se relevait rapidement. Elle continuait sa progression et se rapprochait de plus en plus du chien qui était assis devant et le regardait avec une curiosité croissante. Le chien tendit une patte vers le loup-garou au moment où il s'arrêta.

Tout se passa très vite. Le loup-garou sauta à la gorge du chien qui ne put réagir à temps. Personne n'avait prévu ce revirement soudain de situation. Personne n'avait vu le changement rapide dans les yeux de l'animal. Il tenait maintenant fermement le chien par la gorge et, d'un mouvement sec, il le lança au loin. Une quarantaine de loups se précipitèrent dans la clairière, Iros en tête. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le chien pendant que ses loups formèrent un cercle autour de la créature sanguinaire. Iros lécha la blessure du chien pour faire cicatriser la blessure, mais le loup-garou avait touché la carotide du blessé qui lançait des gémissements de douleur. Il avait les yeux fixé sur son ami, maintenant transformé en loup-garou. Ce dernier se tenait face aux nombreux loups qui formaient un dangereux cercle autour de lui et se resserrait. Iros continuait à lécher la gorge du chien mais le sang s'écoulait dans une large flaque maintenant. Harry était loin et les petits coups de langue du loup ne suffiraient pas à soigner ce chien qui avait le cou largement ouvert. Sirius avait la vue qui se brouillait et la dernière chose qu'il vit furent les loups qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de son ami. Celui-ci frappait l'air à grands coups de griffes, mais cela ne suffisait pas à intimider les nombreux loups qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Un long hurlement déchira cette nuit de pleine lune…

---

Harry marchait rapidement sous le disque argenté qui éclairait son chemin. Il arriva rapidement en face d'une maison aux formes cocasses visiblent même sous le peu de lumière. Harry ralentit et s'approcha sans bruits de la bâtisse. Il arriva bientôt face à la porte d'entrée près d'un panneau où était inscrite en lettres pratiquement effacées : Le Terrier. Il entra dans la maison plongée dans le noir. Harry ne semblait pas gêné et il continuait à avancer silencieusement à travers les différentes pièces jusqu'à une toute petite salle faiblement éclairée par deux petites bougies. Sur une table se tenait un corps immobile. Quand Harry s'approcha du corps pour mieux le voir, il fut brutalement poussé contre le mur. Il se retourna vers son agresseur et vit Fred, le visage en pleurs. Il cria :

" Il est mort ! Il est mort et c'est ta faute ! Tu devais le faire revivre !

- Je suis désolé… répondit Harry à voix basse.

- Non ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Ce n'est pas ton frère ! Ce n'est pas toi qui es étendu l ! Ce n'est pas toi qui pleure !

- Tu as raison… Je ne pleure pas, je ne peux plus ple…

- Tu l'avoues toi-même ! Tu oses revenir ici ! Tu es responsable de sa mort ! C'est toi le responsable ! Il est mort à cause de toi ! "

Harry ne répondit rien face au jumeau qui le bloquait toujours contre le mur. Quand il allait parler, il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber au sol. Fred continua tout en lui donnant des coups de pied :

" C'est toi qui es coupable de la mort de mon frère ! Tu avais dit que tu le ferais revivre ! Tu… Si les Mangemorts sont si nombreux, c'est ta faute ! Tu te rappelles la provocation que tu as criée haut et fort ? Tu as hurlé que tous ceux qui ne se battaient pas contre Voldemort étaient des Mangemorts ! Qu'ils devaient choisir un camp ! Par ta faute, plusieurs dizaines de personnes sont devenues Mangemorts en quelques jours… Après la mort de Voldemort, ils se sont cachés, mais maintenant, ils sont de nouveaux l ! Et c'est toi aussi qui à rendu mon frère comme ça ! Tu nous détestes ! Tu ne te préoccupes pas le moins du monde de nous… Nous qui t'avons accueillis, soutenus, aidé, considéré comme un membre de notre famille… Tu ne trouves qu'à nous détruire ! Tout d'abord ça à été Ginny ! Elle t'aimait et elle est morte après s'être fait violer ! Ensuite, il y a eu Ron. Tu étais son meilleur ami ! Il t'admirait pour ton courage et ta volont ! Tu n'as trouvé qu'à le rendre jaloux en sortant avec Hermione et en tuant sa sœur qu'il chérissait ! Depuis, il a chang ! Et c'est ta faute… Il est devenu un Mangemort par ta faute ! Pour prouver qu'il était meilleur que le Grand Harry Potter ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme on a aimé entendre la sentence à ton procès ! Et puis maintenant il tue… Il tue et il torture… Et c'est ta faute s'il m'a obligé à tuer George… Tu es un monstre ! UN MONSTRE SANGUINAIRE ! Tu es assoiffé de sang et de meurtres. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid si un de tes amis meurt… Ils sont là, ils te soutiennent et t'aident… Quand tu les envoies balader, ils restent pourtant près de toi… Mais quand ils meurent, tu reste stoïque, incapable de laisser couler une larme… Par contre, tu sais faire couler le sang, tu sais très bien le faire… Tu as tué de sang froid… Et maintenant c'est le tour de mon frère… Tu l'as tué avec mon espoir qu'il puisse revivre… Il est mort maintenant…"

Fred était à terre et pleurait sans se retenir. Il était parcouru de sanglots qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher. La douleur lui lacérait le cœur… Son alter ego était mort… Il ne resterait dans ses yeux qu'une lueur de tristesse… La flamme qui brillait de malice s'était éteinte… Plus de blagues… Plus de bouffonneries…Plus de farces… Non, plus d'insouciance et de bonheur… Plus rien… À jamais…

Harry qui s'était relevé le regarda quelques secondes, puis partit sans se retourner. Il transplana au sommet d'une haute falaise. D'ici, il pouvait voir l'océan. D'ici, il pouvait sentir le vent chargé de sel marin. D'ici il pouvait réfléchir…

"Fred a raison… Je ne suis qu'un monstre… Une créature sanguinaire… Je… Je ne peux dire le contraire… Trop de souvenirs me reviennent… Ceux que j'avais enfouis profondément dans ma mémoire… Ils sont de retour, pour me rappeler qui je suis, pour me rappeler ce que je suis… Je me rappelle clairement la première fois que j'ai tué… Non, ce n'est pas comme l'avait prononcé officiellement Dumbledore lors d'une bataille contre les Mangemorts… Non... C'était contre des Moldus…Pas n'importe lesquels…"

Flash Back

La nuit était sombre. Hedwidge était partie depuis déjà deux jours. Ce soir, ce serait Noël. Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard il y avait peu de temps et plus personne n'était en sécurité là-bas tant que les barrières de défenses n'avaient pas été perfectionnées et réparées. Maintenant, Harry dormait paisiblement dans l'une des rares nuits sans rêve. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit la porte sortir de ses gongs et taper puissamment contre le mur dans un bruit terrible. Harry se releva et prit par réflexe ses lunettes mais il ne put rien faire d'autre quand il fut attraper par le col et jeté au sol. Son oncle, Vernom, était rouge de colère et dans ses yeux brillait la folie. Il était armé d'un ceinturon avec une boucle en métal.

" Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ? Qu'as tu fais à Dudley ? Hurla Vernom.

- Je n'ai ri…"répondit Harry mais il ne put terminer sa phrase avant que le ceinturon ne s'abatte sur lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Quand il essaya de se relever, d'autres coups s'abattirent lui lacérant le dos. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, son dos était en feu. La douleur était atroce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'encaisser. Les fenêtres en doubles vitrages ne laissaient passer aucun bruit donc le voisinage ne se doutait de rien. On était le soir de Noël, personne ne viendrait lui rendre visite. De plus, il lui était interdit par Dumbledore d'avoir des contacts avec le monde de la magie pendant les vacances à cause de Voldemort. Il essaya de protester mais les coups se firent plus puissants. Il s'entait le sang couler le long de son dos. Il était encore frêle pour son âge et face à la puissante corpulence de son oncle, il n'avait aucune chance. D'un coup, les coups cessèrent, mais Harry resta sur le parquet froid et poussiéreux. Il lâcha un râle de douleur mais ne put faire plus quand un coup de pied lui brisa une côte. Il entendit les os se briser et hurla de douleur. Un coup de pied sur la bouche le fit taire. Le sang coulait de partout mais maintenant, il le goûtait dans sa bouche. Son oncle lui posa un pied sur le dos et appuya de tout son poids massif, l'étouffant. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et les tira en arrière lui arrachant une partie du cuir chevelu. Harry n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Pire que le Doloris… Son calvaire avait duré pendant une demi-heure et il n'était pas terminé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était battu mais jamais aussi violemment. Il gémit de douleur quand son tuteur imposa plus lourdement son poids sur son dos déjà meurtri, lui écrasant les côtes qui n'allaient pas tarder à se briser.

CRAAAAAC… Ça y est… Harry cracha du sang, une côte lui avait transpercé un poumon. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et sa vision était gênée par le sang qui coulait et lui rentrait dans l'œil. Il attendait la suite quand il entendit des tapotements à la fenêtre. Il devina rapidement ce que c'était mais il ne fut que peu soulagé quand il entendit son oncle hurler :

"Ce foutu oiseau ! Je vais le tuer !"

Son tuteur sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Harry traîna dans le coin de la chambre dans l'espoir de s'y réfugier. Il avait mal… Il perdait son sang, ce liquide vital. Il s'écoulait hors de son corps… Par le visage, le dos, la tête… Il s'écoulait dans une flaque rouge…Il ne pouvait même pas faire un quelconque sort de soin qu'il avait si difficilement appris… Sa baguette était enfermée, il ne savait où, avec toutes ses autres affaires…Quand il entendit de lourds pas revenir vers sa chambre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même espérant la fin de son calvaire. Il vit son Oncle rentrer, un fusil de chasse à la main. Il hurla :

"Où est cet oiseau de malheur ? Je vais l'abattre !"

Heureusement, Hedwige avait vite compris et était repartie. "Peut-être allait chercher du secours", espéra Harry. Quand son oncle vit que l'oiseau était parti, il se tourna vers son neveu et dit d'une voix calme mais ses yeux étaient seulement colère et folie :

"Tu as de la chance, ton oiseau est parti… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Tu vas bientôt revoir tes foutus parents !"

Harry regarda son oncle pointer son fusil vers lui. Il pensa :

"Non, ce n'est pas possible… J'ai déjà lutté trois fois contre Voldemort et j'en suis ressortit vivant… Plusieurs combats contre des Mangemorts, des créatures magiques... Non, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Pas contre de simple Moldus ! SURTOUT PAS LUI !!!"

Harry fut pris d'un élan de fureur. D'un geste de la main, il enflamma le fusil de son oncle qui le lâcha en hurlant. Harry se leva doucement. Il avait suivit deux mois d'intense entraînement avec Dumbledore. Son mentor l'avait aidé à développer son pouvoir au point qu'il pouvait pratiquement utiliser la magie sans baguette. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait réussi que de simples sorts. Maintenant, c'était la fureur pur qui l'animait. Son oncle était blême et il se précipita vers la sortie. D'un autre geste de la main, il ferma les portes de la maison ainsi que les volets. La lumière de la pièce s'éteignit. Il était maintenant enfermé dans le noir avec son ancien tortionnaire. Maintenant les rôles étaient inversés. Harry fit brûler le papier peint de la pièce qui s'éclaira par les hautes flammes. Vernom était appuyé contre la porte et fixait son neveu avec terreur. Dans les yeux de Harry brillait une lueur de plaisir mais aussi démoniaque. Il s'approcha doucement de son tuteur et lui souffla :

"Alors cher Oncle ? Maintenant, je vais te remercier pour toute la bonté dont tu as fait preuve en m'hébergeant et en me nourrissant tant de temps…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas la peine…bégaya t-il de terreur."

Harry lâcha un rire froid et sadique puis il ajouta :

"Mais non… Mais non… Tu as tout fait pour me le rappeler. Maintenant je vais rendre la monnaie de ta pièce..."

Il rigola encore plus quand il vit son oncle tremblait de peur, mais surtout quand il vit que celui-ci faisait dans son pantalon. Puis d'un geste négligent de la main, il enflamma les vêtements de son oncle. Ce dernier hurla de terreur et se jeta au sol pour essayer d'éteindre le feu. Celui-ci restait toujours allumé et carbonisait la peau de l'homme qui se brisait les cordes vocales par son hurlement de douleur. Harry lança discrètement un sort de Gèle-flamme, mais il continuait d'afficher son sourire vicieux et démoniaque. Il aimait l'entendre crier, il adorait même. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Vernom pour comprendre que les flammes ne lui faisaient plus rien. Harry sourit plus largement et dit :

"Alors cher Oncle… Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre le mot " Douleur "… Vous avez bien fait de redouter la magie. Elle est vraiment… Magique !" Harry avait parlé d'une voix calme et froide faisant encore plus redouter le pire à sa victime.

Il fit d'abord lever le ceinturon et le fit fouetter son oncle à une vitesse vertigineuse. La victime hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Au bout d'une courte minute, Harry arrêta le sort et murmura :

" Tu as eu mal ?

Son oncle lui répondit d'un faible hochement de tête positif. Harry éclata de rire et ajouta :

- Alors tu n'as encore rien vu !"

Il lança un doloris extrêmement puissant qui terrassa Vernom. Celui-ci était parcouru de convulsions mais ne criait plus. Ses cordes vocales avaient éclaté. Au bout de longues minutes de tortures, Vernom devint fou. Il ne bougeait plus et n'arrêtait de murmurer des mots incompréhensibles que Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il lança un sort mortel et brûla le corps ainsi que la chambre.

Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de ses prochaines victimes. Il les trouva cachées dans le salon derrière le canapé. Il dit d'une voix douce :

"Bonsoir chère famille… Vous ne me répondez pas ? Où est passé toute votre chère et incroyable politesse et bont ?"

Quand il vit qu'ils ne répondraient pas, il éclata de rire les terrifiant encore plus. Il leur ordonna d'aller dans la cuisine et dit à sa chère tante :

"Toute cette histoire m'a donné faim… Je mangerais bien ! Mais c'est moi qui décide ! Je vais commencer par un petit déjeuné digne de Dudley, c'est-à-dire, un festin pour dix personnes…"

Petunia hocha frénétiquement de la tête pendant qu'elle cuisina en tremblant de tout son corps. Dudley, lui était dans un coin de la cuisine et regardait ses pieds avec intérêt. Quand sa tante lui servit un énorme petit déjeuner britannique : charcuteries, œufs brouillés, toasts, marmelade, café, thé et chocolat. Harry mangea avec appétit. Il regarda son cousin qui fixait la nourriture avec des yeux envieux même s'il avait peur.

"Dudley ? Tu en veux ?" Proposa Harry d'une voix calme et presque chaleureuse.

Son cousin hésita puis dit un petit " Oui " timide. Harry lui sourit puis lui donna le reste de la nourriture qui restait. Celui-ci se nourrit généreusement. Quand il termina de manger, Harry lança un sort de démembrement sur sa tante qui hurla et dont les membres explosa à travers la pièce. Les murs étaient teintés de sang qui dégoulinait doucement. Il restait des petits bouts de chair un peu partout. Quand Dudley vit la scène, il sentit son estomac remonter et il vomit. Harry, lui, continuait à regarder le spectacle avec plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lança ensuite le sort de mort sur son cousin qui s'effondra. Harry sortit de la maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se déplaça pendant environ cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre au sol. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Il avait oublié ses blessures pendant qu'il en infligeait à d'autres.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Les meurtres avaient été mis sur le dos des mangemorts. Harry, ayant été retrouvé loin de la maison, avait été rapidement sortit des coupables plausibles. Tout le monde avait alors cru que les Mangemorts étaient responsable mais que Harry était encore sous le choc et ne pouvait dire ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore savait, Harry en était sûr, mais il n'avait rien dit ou fait. Harry s'en était mieux sortit qu'il l'avait espéré.

Fin du Flash Back

"Je ne sais plus ce que je suis… Je suis un Monstre… Voilà ce que je suis… Voldemort en a profité… Jamais plus je ne ferai ça… Je suis responsable de la mort de George comme je suis responsable de la mort de dizaine d'autres personnes… Certains se sont sacrifiés pour moi, d'autres ont été tués par ma faute. Il était le responsable… Il était aussi l'espoir de tout le monde des Sorciers. Il était Harry Potter… Celui qui a détruit Voldemort mais personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé."

Flash Back

Harry se tenait face à Voldemort. Ils étaient dans une grande salle obscure encerclés de sorciers cagoulés. Ces derniers formaient un mur autour des duellistes qui discutaient froidement :

"Alors Harry ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir ? demanda Voldemort

- Oui, pour vous tuer… répondit-il gravement

- Non… Personne ne mourra ce soir… Ni toi, ni moi… dit-il d'une voix calme à son adversaire.

Harry resta incrédule laissant le doute s'installer dans son esprit. Que préparait Voldemort ? Celui-ci continua :

- J'ai une proposition à te faire…

- Qui est ? demanda Harry agressivement

- Joins toi à moi…

- Non… Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai ! Vous avez tué des centaines de gens… Mais aussi mes parents et mes amis ! Non ! Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais ! Jamais, vous entendez ? Jamais ! hurla t-il mais Voldemort ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et répondit toujours à voix calme :

- Tu es comme moi Harry…Je le sais…Tu as déjà tué. Tu as tué des Mangemorts sans que cela ne t'affecte. Tu les as tués de sang froid. Mais tu as aussi fait pire ! Tu as tué tes tuteurs ! Je connais tout en détail… Tu les as tués dans d'atroces souffrances ! Tu les as torturés ! Tu as fait pire que moi…

- Non… Non… Je ne l'ai pas fait… Non… murmura Harry en se bouchant les oreilles, il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas se souvenir… Voldemort sourit plus largement et continua :

- NE LE NIE PAS ! TU AS AIMÉ LE FAIRE ! JE LE SAIS ! Rejoins-moi… Tu auras tout ce que tu désires… Tu imposeras la terreur et on te respectera. On ne te dévisagera plus jamais, ils baisseront tous leurs regards face à toi. Tu imposeras tes ordres et ils s'exécuteront. Tu seras PUISSANT !

-Non… Je ne veux pas être puissant… Je veux être oublié… Je veux finir ce cauchemar… murmura Harry qui s'était agenouillé et murmurait toujours d'une même voix.

- Ne nie pas que tu as aimé te sentir puissant pendant l'entraînement ! Tu as aimé sentir le pouvoir couler en toi ! Ne nie pas que tu as aimé le regard de respect qui se posait sur toi après que tu aies aidé à repousser mon attaque contre Poudlard…

- JE NE LE NIE PAS ! ET ALORS ?!? éclata Harry ce qui fit sourire Voldemort qui continua à lui parler d'une voix calme :

- Tu l'avoues toi-même… rejoins-moi. Nous ferons de grandes choses ensembles. Personne ne pourra nous arrêter ! Tu es plus puissant que Dumbledore. Tu as le monde des Sorciers à tes pieds… Nous pourrons gouverner et ils nous obéiront aveuglement. Et puis, il y a encore une chose… Rejoins-moi et tu auras l'objet de tes désirs…"

Harry releva la tête et regarda Voldemort qui claqua des doigts. À ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit mais Harry ne pouvait voir qui s'approchait, le mur de Mangemorts le gênant. Il entendait juste des talons claquer sur le sol froid et dur. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Cho Chang… Elle était vêtue d'une robe de bal lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle lui moulait parfaitement le corps laissant apparaître ses formes voluptueuses. Elle était fendue au niveau des cuisses jusqu'aux hanches. Ses cheveux étaient fixés par une queue de cheval et des mèches retombaient en avant. Elle portait des chaussures à talons qui l'agrandissait et lui permettait d'être au niveau de Harry. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui étaient coloré d'un rose pâle. Ses yeux bridés étaient rehaussés par du maquillage violet. Elle ne portait aucun bijou. Juste sa robe bleue pâle ornée de complexes dessins brodés représentants des dragons et autres animaux mythiques avec un décolleté assez profond. Elle avait les bras nus et laissait apparaître un tatouage noir sur son avant bras gauche. La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à son maître toujours suivi du regard par le jeune homme qui semblait sidéré. Voldemort entoura les épaules de la jeune fille avec son bras et continua à parler :

"Rejoins-moi et tu l'auras… Rejoins-moi et tu auras tout ce que tu désires…

Harry baissa la tête quelques secondes. Il murmura :

- Non… Je ne peux pas… Il reste mes amis… Je ne peux pas les trahir…

- Tes amis ? Ha ! Ha ! Regarde autour de toi Harry… Vois-tu un seul ami ? Ils t'ont abandonn

- N… Non… Ils sont… Ils sont juste… Malades ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Ils sont malades ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas être là… cria désespérément le jeune homme.

- Harry… Harry… Tu ne crois même pas en ce que tu dis… Tu essaies de te convaincre toi-même… Je vais te dire pourquoi ils ne sont pas là… Ils sont trop lâches ! Ils sont trop lâches pour venir t'aider… Ils t'ont abandonn ! Ils te laissent faire le sale boulot et eux attendent patiemment que tu me tues pour ensuite continuer à vivre tranquillement… Si tu meurs, ils feront un rapide enterrement avec des titres posthumes et puis ils t'oublieront rapidement… Ouvre les yeux Harry ! Ce ne sont que des hypocrites !

- Non… je… non…murmura Harry. Il était désespéré et s'était remis à genoux. Voldemort continua à le harceler :

- Rejoins-moi Harry ! Tu auras tout ! Tu l'auras ! Dit-il en montrant Cho.

D'un coup, Harry arrêta de murmurer et de sangloter. Voldemort s'approcha doucement de lui et dit :

- Tu t'es décidé Harry ? Viens maintenant… Tu as besoin de repos… Et je suis sûr que cette jeune fille va t'aider… Tu es fatigu"Voldemort avait parlé d'une voix presque paternelle, du moins, le plus possible pour sa voix sifflante. D'un coup, Harry se releva en sursautant et en hurlant. Une gigantesque onde de puissance se propagea et créa un bouclier juste devant les Mangemorts. Harry était maintenant debout, face à Voldemort qui le regarda avec terreur. Ses yeux étaient habités d'une flamme verte d'une même couleur que le dôme protecteur d'où se dégageait une puissance effroyable. Voldemort se réfugia derrière Cho qui était, elle aussi, sous le dôme. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et hurla à l'attention de Harry :

"Ne t'approcha pas Harry ! Ne t'approcha pas ou je la tue !

- Tom… Tu es vraiment pitoyable… Se réfugier derrière un bouclier humain ? N'as-tu donc pas honte ? Le grand et puissant Voldemort se cacher derrière ses Mangemorts ?" Harry avait parlé avec une voix caverneuse emplie de mépris.

Harry, d'un simple geste de baguette, téléporta Cho à l'autre extrémité du dôme laissant ainsi Voldemort sans protection. Celui-ci avait pâli. " Il n'allait pas se faire détruire par un gosse. Pas encore cette fois ! D'abord alors qu'il était bébé, et maintenant alors qu'il n'est qu'adolescent ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était le plus puissant sorcier de la terre ! Il n'allait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! " Voldemort se jeta en hurlant sur son adversaire mais il fut lourdement expulsé contre les parois du dome. Le mage noir se releva, sifflant de colère, il l'avait dans sa main, un seul sort et ce gosse était mort… Mais nan, il s'était un phénomène dans ce garçon, et maintenant, son adversaire semblait possédé…Voldemort lança une série de sorts qui ricochèrent sur le bouclier du jeune garçon. Le Mage Noir se precipita sur son adversaire en invoquant une poignardmais il explosa en l'air. Harry avait lancé un puissant sort qui fit exploser le Seigneur des ténèbres dans le dôme qui maintenant était coloré de sang qui dégoulinait des parois. Les Mangemorts hurlèrent le nom de leur Maître mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis ils s'enfuirent en transplanant. Harry fit disparaître le dôme et se retourna vers la seule personne encore présente avec lui dans la salle : Cho Chang. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur son épaule malgré ses cris de protestations. Il transplana alors à son tour.

Personne ne sut ce qui s'était passé après…Rien depuis la fin du combat jusqu'au lendemain matin quand Harry retourna à Poudlard où la fin de Voldemort fut fêtée.

Fin du Flash Back

"Moi je sais ce qui s'est passé après… Non, je dois refouler ce souvenir… je ne peux pas encore le revoir… Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Je ne sais plus… Je ne me contrôle plus ! J'ai détruit Voldemort alors que rien ne m'y avait apparemment poussé…J'ai torturé les Dursley alors que je ne suis même pas capable de torturer un insecte…"

Harry s'approcha du bord de la falaise et ferma les yeux.

Il se laissa tomber vers l'avant. Il sentait le vent souffler sur son visage et claquer ses vêtements mais il adorait cette sensation. Comme quand il jouait au Quiddith mais là, il ne contrôlait rien. Il tombait, juste tomber... Il ouvre les yeux et voix le sol se rapprocher rapidement... Il voit les rochers au milieu du remous que créait la mer. Il voit cet élément, dur et fragile à la fois... Il ne ferme toujours pas les yeux, il veut voir quand il s'écrasera sur le roc. Il sait qu'il va avoir mal mais il s'en fiche. CRAC ! Ça y est, il est couché contre la roche. Il sait qu'il a des os brisées et sa jambe a une étrange position. La douleur le transperce mais il s'en fiche. Il sourit, il sourit face à la mort. Sa délivrance, sa porte de sortie. Voilà, c'était la fin... La fin de Harry Potter, l'espoir du monde de la magie... Il allait connaître la paix... Il allait rejoindre ses parents. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il sent ses yeux se fermer pour la dernière fois. Il ne lutte pas. Il se laisse emporter. Il a une dernière pensée pour ses amis, ses professeurs, Poudlard... Ceux qui sont responsable de sa mort... Ils ne le savaient pas mais le poids du monde des sorciers sur ses épaules l'a tué. Ce n'était pas la roche qui l'a tué, non c'était la pression... Trop lourde... Trop dure à porter... Il fallait qu'il se délivre... Il l'a fait...

Harry soupira et ouvra les yeux. Il était toujours en haut de la falaise. Il se replongea dans ses pensées :

"Combien de fois suis-je venu ici ? Combien de fois ai-je voulu le faire ? Finir avec ce monde, finir avec mon nom, finir avec mes soucis ? Un seul pas et tout était fini... Mais maintenant, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Peut-être trop changé, mais il devait faire avec. George était mort… Un être de plus qui s'envolait de la terre…Et puis il y a encore une chose... Ai-je le courage de mourir ? Pourquoi mourir ? Pourquoi vivre ? Rien n'est simple dans la vie... Ma courte vie n'est que de la tristesse entrecoupée de quelques moments de bonheur."

Harry poussa un soupir et s'assit au bord de la falaise. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il ne voulait sûrement pas manquer ce spectacle si magique. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que la nature ne l'éblouisse encore une fois. Le soleil se refléta doucement sur les vagues qui se brisaient sur les falaises qu'il surplombait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa réchauffer doucement par la chaleur de l'astre solaire. Au bout de longues minutes, il se leva et transplana. Il était temps de rejoindre son parrain et son loup.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Encore une -) C'est le 14eme et je pense écrire environ 35 fins en tout (mais ce n'est qu'une approximation) -p Mais cela dépendra de mon inspiration et de mon courage… Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore 21 semaines… Enfin on verra… Mais je pense que je pendrai quelques semaines de répits dans les environs de Juin… Pour plusieurs raisons : Mon Brevet mais aussi parce que ça me fera du bien de m'arrêter un peu :-p Des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme une corvée alors je pense qu'un peu de repos n'est pas trop mal :-p Mais ce n'est que vers Juin… Où peut-être avant… Mais je laisserai une note dans ce cas là pour vous prévenir -)

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Alors je ne sais toujours pas si le chiffre 13 porte chance ou malchance :-p Mais une majorité d'entre vous pense qu'il porte chance. (et si il porte malchance... Ouf... J'ai 14 ans :-p )

Pour savoir si Adam avait un nombril, la aussi je ne le sais toujours pas :-p Mais on vas dire que oui ! Ou peut être non… Enfin je sais pas :-p

Bon alors les questions de la semaine :

- Dois-je écrire moins en quantité et de meilleure qualité ou je continue comme ça ?

- Qui pense que Sirius et Remus sont mort ? Qui pense qu'ils sont encore vivants ?

Et puis une petite question débile -)

- Pourquoi " sépar " s'écrit-il en un seul mot et " tous ensemble " en deux mots ?

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Chen alias Sarah : Lol ben tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux :-p Krikri, Chrichri, Wynzar, Ostra, Chris, :-p ou tu peux même en créer un :-p Pour James et Harry, tu le sauras bientôt... juste dans une dizaine de chapitres O:-p Lol non, je sais pas... Je suis content que mon histoire sur les loups-garous t'ais plus -) Moi avec mon imagination débordante, je cherche des explications limite irréelles. J'aime aussi les Savants-Plaisantins -) Ils sont tout mignons -) Et si Jason est marrant, c'est pour compenser le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore de petite copine -) Pour Hermione, le prochain chapitre devrait te faire plaisir -) Enfin, si j'ai assez d'inspiration :-p LOL, pour les trois fautes à la fin, note les et dis moi ce qu'il faut corriger et je le ferais. Pareil dans ce chapitre ou dans les prochains, si tu vois des fautes et que tu les aimes pas, note les et dis le moi. Mais ne passe pas non plus ton temps à faire ça :-p Pasque lis d'abord pour ton plaisir et après pour l'orthographe si tu veux :-p Lol, pour me chiffre 13, tu as intérêt à ce qu'il porte chance :-p Pour Adam, oui je vis bien et tu te défiles :-p Pas bien ça ! Merci pour toutes les raisons que tu as donné pour que ma fiction soit ta préférée, sa me rend heureux petit regard béhatique lol :-p Mais une chose négatif, l'orthographe :-p J'espère que tu as été patiente sur ce chapitre aussi ? :-p Et puis c'est pas ma faute si fanfiction.net met du temps à afficher les nouveaux updates... Aller bye Sarah -)

Hermichouette : Re coucou (X 33, moi je compte encore :-p). J'ai encore beaucoup d'idée mais je commence à être bloqué sur la fin des idées que j'ai commencer :-p Donc tu viens de passer une semaine de cours l ? Moi je reprends Lundi :-(( Pour petit scarabée, non je connais pas :-p Mais pour tes délires, pas important, tu n'es pas la seule à en faire :-p Et puis à notre age, on est tous un peu (même beaucoup) fou. Pour el chocolat, c'est trop bon !!! Miam... se passe la langue sur les lèvres petit clin d'œil

Etincelle : Salut Etincelle, toujours au poste, comme tu dis :-p Dans ta review precedente tu as dis que tu ferais plus de longue review et là tu m'en fait une encore plus longue... Merci :-D Lol, je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, quoique j'aimerais bien :-p Mais bon... tout le modne à ses petits défaults... Et puis rire de temps en temps c'est pas mauvais Et délirer de temps en temps, c'est encore mieux Fait une grimace, se met à marcher sur les mains et fait le clown :-p LOL, je pars un peu en vrille moua :-p Pour le problème d'affichage de chapitre, faut blamer Fanfiction.net mis on va pas le faire parce que sans lui, aucune des toutes ces fictions... Sa serait vraiment triste :'( Le chapitre précédent fait partie des plus long que j'ai écris alors si il te semble court, celui doit te sembler encore plus court :-p Mais au moins tu sais que chaque Samedi tu as un nouveau chapitre ;-) Pour la rencontre Remus/son loup je l'ai écrit sans reel difficultés. Pour la bataille de neige et le baiser Lisa/Tom, je l'ai écrit en deux secondes, j'étais trop trop inspiré et j'ai rie moi même de ce que j'ai écris :-p Par cotnre pour les explications dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai pas aimé parce que je trouve que je me suis mal exprimé. Si Hermione c'est fait repousser, dans le prochain chapitre sa devrais aller mieux... Beaucoup mieux ;-) Et puis c'est vrai que quand on est amoureux on est aveugle petit soupir Mais je pense qu'on a tous rencontré sa... Enfin à notre age c'est moins fort que plus tard mais sa fait quand même mal... Et puis je suis sur que tous va s'arranger, l'histoire de Harry et l'histoire de notre vie sentimentale toi et moi (euh... Toi et ton copain et moi et ma copine :-p Pas de confusion :-p). Aller Zibou et encore merci pour ta review très longue que j'ai adoré ! ET je te le répéte (on fait que se repeter en fin de compte :-p) j'adore trop ta signature trop mimi Aller bye !

Lunenoire : J'ai pas oublié pour ton pseudo :-p On va voir combien de temps je vais tenir :-p Pour les explications sur les sorts, c'est sur que j'en ai mit des tartines ;-p mais bon... Sa plait à certain et un peu moins à d'autre... Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ;-)

Loo : Si tu aimes les chapitres avec de l'action... C'est un peu plus tard... Pour l'instant je me concentre sur quelques explications, actions et leurs consequences... Pour les bouquins dans la maison de Harry, ils sont déjà détruits... Quel Gachi ! Mais y'avais que des livres sur les recherches et tous... Et Harry en a une autre à poudlard donc, comme nous, avide de lecture qu'il est, il va lire toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard :-p Et sinon tu as raison, je suis le grand maitre de ma fiction :-p Par contre j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as dis "délire familiale" dans ta review... Tu m'explique s'il te plait ? petit regard de chiot

Watery136 : Ouais ! j'ai compris enfin une chose Et puis la question sur Adam c'est pas une question piège... juste une question inabituel :-p Pour le chiffre 13, je ne sais pas :-p Mais vaut mieux pour toi qu'il porte chance :-p

Alyssa : je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur tes reviews même si je pense très très fort au point que tu entendes (LOL, moi aussi je pars en vrille :-p) que tu me fais bien rire :-p Et puis si je te parle de séance de déshabillage, c'est pour te dire que... euh... ## voilà quoi... Tu comprends ? Non ? Pas grave... Y'a rien à comprendre... s'échappe en douce -) Lisa et Tom sont trop mignons, je confirme C'est pour faire patienter les lecteurs avides de scènes d'amour :-p Et puis j'aime bien Jason aussi, bien drôle le petit Enfin... Il a le même age que moua :-p Me demande si je m'idéalise pas en eux... Bon pas grave, ce ne sont que des personnages :-p Pour Drago, James et Laura, c'est pas encore... Peut être juste Laura alors... -) Et sinon voilà la suite que tu as attendu avec impatience :-p

Sabrinette : Toute la soirée ? Merci pour toutes els reviews que tu as mis mais maintenant tu devras attendre chaque samedi avant d'avoir la suite :-p Pour les personnages attachant, j'aime tous mes nouveaux personnage à part Laura... Je sais pas... Comme j'écris ma fiction sans suivre un trame prédéfini, mon histoire evolue où elle veut et Laura avec... Mais si tu les aimes tous -) Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, c'est mon preferer mais je veux bien que tu me dises tous les indices qui prouvent qu'il n'y aura pas ce couple ? est curieux Merci pour tes compliments sur mon chapitre 10 (duel Harry/Lord Setheras) et je ne sais pas qui est Ruskbyte parce que j'aime pas l'anglais et que je n'ai jamais lue de fiction de lui :-p Et sinon je garde ton conseil, je continue ma fiction :-p

Tiffany : Pas grave si tu as pas reviewer la dernière fois -) Tu l'as fait au chapitre 13 alors ça va -) Pour el chiffre 13, je sais pas en Angleterre mais je sais qu'aux Etats Unis il porte malheur parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'étage n° 13...

Virginia : Pour la date de naissance, on se refere pas à la date actuel mais par rapport au livre... Voilà le raisonnement " Beaucoup pensent, à cause de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête (dans "HP et la chambre des secrets ") que Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980. En effet, l'anniversaire de Nick, quand Harry a douze ans, a lieu en 1992. **Harry aura donc 23 ans le 31 juillet 2003**. " (Passage tiré de la fiction : conseils pour une potterfiction de Alana Chantelune dont le n°ID = 1248225 tu peux y faire un tour -) ) Donc voilà pour répondre à ta question -)

Anonymoua : héhé, j'ai trouvé ce que veux dire : " B..., P..., A..., A... et M... P... C... " Sa veut dire : " bébé, poussin, amour, ange (ou ange puis amour) et mon petit chou " héhé, je suis le plus fort pour le copier/coller :-p Lol si tu me donnes plus de :- c'est pas grave :-p Nos relations on quand même changé en 7 jours :-p Pour savoir pour le "Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre" ce n'était pas à moi que je me referais :-p Lol en tout cas ta review ma fait rire ;-) Aller bye !

Patty : Pour l'anagramme et les rapprochements que tu as pus faire dans le chapitre 11 est voulus (sinon sa serait vraiment un gros coup de chance :-p) mais ce n'est que sans grande importance... Juste un petit détail de plus qui, en cumulant donne un raisonnement plausible plus la relation Harry/Hermione ;-) Pour la vitesse de publication, je publie un chapitre par semaine et c'est déjà juste :-p Donc je garde cette cadence...

C13M : Alors monsieur qui veut faire la plus longue review... tu as gagné :-p Lol, si tu copier/coller un chapitre sa servirait pas à grand chose ta review :-p Pour Phéobé Lÿrh, sa se voit que tu as tapé à la main, tu as fait uen faute d'orthographe :-p Ben moi je loller pas quand j'ai dit que j'étais en retard parce que c'était vrai :-p Je pense que tes calcules sont un peu trop compliqué :-p Et en plus tu as faux :-p Tu n'as pas le mérite d'être mathématicien :-p Je vais juste te contredire en faisant 48/8 = 6 donc en 2 jours je ne ferait que 6 chapitres alors que je vise encore 21 chapitres :-p et sinon un truc fun dans tes calcules 51/60 = 2 :-p :-p LOL :-p :-p Merci pour cette scéance de musculation des zygomates... Et sinon encore plus lol pour la phrase que tu m'as donné sur le mirroir sur Rised... Ce n'est pas du Latin mais du Verlan :-p N'as tu pas remarqué que le miroir du Rised veut dire le miroir du Desir (Rised = Desir) Donc pour ta phrase " riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej " Sa f ait " Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir " voil -) Pareil des fois dans les livres, cherches les Anagrammes :-p Sa peut être sympa à faire -) Pour le lien de la fiction " Parfois les serdaigles aussi sont courageux " c'est juste que Fanfiction.net n'a pas l'air d'aimer les url donc il ne les a pas mis... Enfin tu n'as qu'a rechercher avec le bouton " Find " mais aussi sa n'a pas marché pour le lien vers l'image que j'ai mis... Sinon pour la phrase du chapitre 1 : " Si tu as abandonne, alors il te parlera " Le il, c'est Iros :-p pas Harry :-p Petit probleme de comprehension... Bon si tu as eu MPI c'est que tu as minimum 15 ans :-p Sauf si tu es surdoué et que tu as sauté des classes... mais je pense que tu tournes autour de... 20 ans... ou alors moins... Ou peut être plus... Ché pa :-p Pour ton BCX, je n'en ai pas et les lignes de codes, je sais pas comment ça marche :-p Et pusi bon, maintenant j'arrive à écrire Phéobé Lÿrh alors ça va :-p Lol pour ta deuxieme review, je crois que ff.net n'a pas aimé ta ligne de code :-p Un truc que j'aime bien dans ta 3eme reviews c'est que tu poses des questions et tu y réponds toi même :-p Et sinon, je vais pas laisser tomber la fiction maintenant, enfin je crois... :-/ Pour le chapitre 8, j'ai ma notion du mot " Gore " :-p Mais j'avais prévenue :-p Pour le (1) et le (2) dans le chapitre précédent, c'était encore fanfiction.net qui faisait des siennes. Pour Sirius, pour l'insatnt c'est pas important si il est enfin jugé innocent étant donné qu'il est pour l'instant... euh, pas le droit de le dire :-p Alors mort ou pas mort ? :-p Lol, j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais pas aphone :-p Tu me fais faire un longue réponse auw reviews toi :-p Oui il ets impossible de faire renaitre James et Lily et j'aime pas les fictions où ils reviennent parce que ej trouve ça trop invraisemblable... Pour la fiction " Le plus grand scandale de Poudlard " j'irais voir ta review un peu plus tard :-p Mais j'adore cette fiction et la traductrice viens d'être accro à ma fiction :-p Et puis tu veux la suite ? Pkoi faire ? :-p

Arathorn : Salut le chauve ! J'aime les reviews longues ! Mais les courtes comme tu fais sont pas mal parce que ils me font rire :-p Et en plus d'être chauve tu es flemmard ?!? Et ben... :-p Et pour ta touffe de 3 cheveux, fait attention petit regard innocent Il peut se passer des choses :-p cache son ciseau dans le dos LOL -)

Wistily : Oui je veux une review :-p et oui je suis autoritaire Et si tu en met pas ben... Euh... plus de dessert :-p LOL enfin si tous les lecteurs ne veulent plus mettre de reviews alors je prendrais tout mont emps pour mettre la suite (1 an = 1 chapitre, sa te vas ?). Bon ben si tu as plus de cookies... et puis faut savoir comment s'écrit Wistily, c'est quand même ton pseudo non ? :-p Lol sinon ta blague m'a fait rire même si j'ai pas trop aimé comment tu l'as écrit :-p Je suis difficile en plus d'être autoritaire et Grand :-p Moi aussi j'adore la fiction Harry Potter et l'héritier des deux ennemis mais c'est terminé... Snif :'( Trop ur de penser que c'est la fin... En tout cas la mienne continue -) Et pusi j'ai crue comprendre que tu voulais la suite :-p

Kate Potter : Pour le Harry/Hermione je te fais encore languir :-p Et pour ton Georgounet... et bien... baisse la voix Il est mort... Aller viens ici ta prend dans mes bras, regard un moment tous les regard tournés vers eux, t'accompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir et te sert dans mes bras (la suite c'est pas pour les petits :-p) Aller BBK quand même -) Et même plus :-p T'aime fort moi aussi !

Agadou : Et bien si tu t'étonnes toi même, imagine mon étonnement :-p Lol si y'a pas d'accent c'est pas grave :-p J'imagien bien Iros fautif moi aussi... Le gros loup qui a la queue basse et qui baisse la tête pis qui vient vers Harry et puis pose sa tête sur ses genous pour s'excuser et avoir quelques caresses :-p Tout mignon -) Bientôt le baiser entre Harry et Hermione... S'il n'y a pas autre chose avant O:-p

Thor : Tiens sa lut le sadique :-p Si tu m'embetes, je te fais tous ce que Harry à fait aux Dursley mais en pire :-p Et j'ai e l'imagination pour sa :-D Et puis si tu veux faire tous ce que tu as dis, j'appelle Bush et il vient t'extermin :-p Et puis si tu détruit mon ordi, tu comprendras vraiment ce que veux dire l'expression " vouloir se faire Pardonner " Gniark ! :-p

Siria Potter : Lol si tu gagnes le plus d'argent le 13 avec les jeux à gratter, vais essayer moua :-p Pour les nouvelles sur James, j'aime bien vous faire languir -) Lol, tu sauras bientôt -) Pour ta question sur George, j'y ai répondu dans le chapitre... Sinon bizou aussi et j'adore les chocolats :-p

Spyro : Lol, d'abord si tu t'ennuie en vacance, cherche plus d'activit :-p Moi je reprend els cours Lundi :-( ET puis si mon Harry est Sadique, c'est un peu normal après tous ce qu'il a vécu mais je te promet qu'il va changer mais petit à petit... Et je ne suis pas une fille :-p Si tuv eux en savoir plus comme tu dis, tu n'as qu'a cliquer sur mon pseudo en HTML et là y'aura mon profilque j'ai fait sur ff.net :-p Et puis je fantasme pas en écrivant, je laisse mon esprit divaguer :-p Pas la même chose :-p Pour le Harry/Hermione, il arrive tout doucement :-p

Ccilia : Pour la tenue, je n'opte pas pour la tenue du film car eux, la plus part du temps, porte leur robe comme une sorte de cape alors que moi je fais une vrai reobe de sorcier qui recouvre entierement -) Content que le dialogue entre Remus et son loup t'a plu Et pour ta réponse sur Adam, y'a pas que lui qui peut répondre, y'a aussi Eve :-p Mais bon... où sont-ils ? Sa je ne le sais pas :-p

Michou : Gniarg ! tombe par terre Tu as vue la longueur de ta review ? Le 21/04/2003 est un jour mémorable... Et ben dis donc... Bon c'est vrai que c'est que du blabla mais tu as fait sa tous ça alors que y'avais DAOC et T4C et même DOD et CS... et ben je suis flatt :-p Pour les logs, PTDR :-p vraiment trop trop fun :-p Pour le baiser c'est pas encore... :-p Pour le jogging de l'autre jour, on a fait 100m peut être mais on à bien joué avec les galets :-p Pour l'age de Harry, il est né le 31 Juillet 1980 donc maintenant il devrais avoir 22 ans :-p Pour Harry et James :-p Et bien tu devras attendre encoe plus que le baiser (ou encore moins, je sais pas :-p). Yerk, si Eve à mutilé Adam au ventre, imagien dix centimetres plus bas... AYEUUUU ! bobo pour lui :'( Berk, une gastro avec du comburant de fusé c'est pas le mieux :-p Sinon tu m'as toujours aps envoyer de skin feminin en cuir clouté... Aller buye, j'ai la flemme de répodnre à la suite :-p

Lily la tigresse : Merci pour tes gros merci et tes encouragements et compliments et puis toi tu métites un bizou Kiss ! smack

Miss Serpentard : Je pense que ce chapitre devrait se placer parmi les premiers de ta l'ordre de tes chapitres préférés :-p Et puis toujours égale à toi même :-p Aller bye -)

Baggera la reine du monde : Pour George, tu viens de savoir dans se chapitre... J'espere que tu continura quand même à aimer ma fiction -) Sinon le " Mysterieux Harry Land " continue -) Aller bye !

Rob : Ouais, quand je suis inspiré, je suis à fond dans la fiction :-p Mais là je commence à em ramolir un peu :-p Sinon je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements -)

Mimi : Alors merci pour tes réponses -) je pense aussi que Adam n'avait pas de nombril mais commetn savoir ? :-p Pour écrire tes fiction, tu peux les écrire sur Word mais quand tu les enregistres, tu les emt sous HTML (quand tu enregistre sous, tu peux choisir de format du ficher, tu n'as qu'a selectionner HTML)...

Jess HDH : Si tu as été décu par e chapitre précédent, celui là doit être encore plus nul... Quoique je suis un peu plus fière de ce chapitre que du précédent, surtout dans la partie des explications, j'ai aps aimé ce que j'ai écris... Merci pour tes encouragements -)

Max : Pour Iros, je trouve qu'il est parfait puisque ce n'est qu'un loup et qu'il en reagit pas comme les hommes... Sa permet à Harry qui est lui même different des autres de trouver un bon compagnon -) Pour el couple Harry/Hermione je prefere el faire ainsi parce que si dès el début c'est le grand amour fou, sa deviendrait vite ennuyeux... Comme ça, la fiction est assez prisante -) Et sinon je continue

Nono : Tiens, pour uen fosi tu n'as mis qu'une seul review au lieu de deux :-p Fatiguée ? Pas grave si tu n'as pas écrit de review au chapitre 12 -) le tout et que tu l'ais lue Sinon Lune d'Argent a reussi mieux Que toi :-p 3 même reviews pour ce chapitre :-p t'attrape par les épaules et te fais reculer du mur Faut pas se frapper ! Pas important ! Et puis tu vas abimer un si beau visage... Il faut pas -) Pour Nono, merci de l'explication -) Comme ça je sais ! Mais je me moquerais pas des prenoms... On ne choisis pas nos prenoms, se sotn les parents qui s'occupe de ça... Nous il faut juste que l'on vive avec... Lol, si tu attend la sortit du 7eme tome avant de te suicider, je suis content, on a le temps :-p Et oui, vive les samedi, jous où j'ai plein de reviews :-p et puis j'aime bien le smiley que tu as fait : --' il est trop mignon !

Cynthia : Merci pour tes compliments Sinon c'est vrai que ça serait bien que Remus et Sirius aient des femmes mais leur vie ne leur permet pas... C'est triste mais c'est comme ça -) Peut être trouverais-je uen solution moi et mon imagination débordante :-p Pour ta question, j'y ai répondu dans la note d'auteur à la fin du chapitre... Pour Harry et Hermione, tout va s'arranger mais seulement petit à petit -) Pmais sa va avancer... A moins qu'il ne se passe quelques chose d'imprevue :-p Aller bye et puis kiss aussi !

Sumir : Les savants-Plaisantins sont vraiment mignons Surtout Tom et Lisa -p Mais Jaosn aussi est marrant -) Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi trisete sourire J'ai les idées mais je ne sais pas trop comment les assembler... Et puis c'est rare de voir des lecteurs reagir comme toi :-p Mais je verrais l'opinion des autres avec le Sondage de ce chapitre...

Excal : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review -) Aller bye ! Et continue à lire ma fiction :-)

Tiaelle : LOL, merci pour ton conseil mais je ne vais pas le suivre :-p Je posterais toujours un chapitre tous les Samedis, pas plus vite et pas plus lentement :-p Et sa viens d'où l'expression "Grouille avant que sa rouille ". Tu dis de chez vous mais c'est o ? est curieux

Lune d'Argent : Alors ma lectrice entierement dévoué qui em fait de la pub et qui, j'ai l'impression, adore ma fiction à un point surealiste :-p Lol je ne suis jamais modeste si c'est pour ma fiction :-p J'ai l'impression que j'exagère beaucoup trop mais temps pis :-p En tout cas, là pour les 3 reviews tu m'as étonn :-p Pour Hermione et Harry, dans le prochain chapitre sa commencera à aller un peu mieux... A moins qu'il n'y est quelques retournement de situations :-p Iros est mystérieux mais ce n'est qu'un louveteau... Un loup puissant, autoritaire, magicien mais louveteau quand même, ce n'est qu'un gamin :-p Et puis je trouve ça original Lol, sinon pour le nombre de reviews, sa m'aide énormément pour pousser les lecteurs à lire ma fiction :-p Premier chapitre j'ai eu 28 reviews sans m'y attendre... Sa m'a vraiment surpris... Ensuite le nombre de lecteur est montée en crescendo -) Lef ait de mettre un chaptire regulierement est bien mais moins bien aussi -) Sa plait au elcteur mais sa fatigue l'apprentie ecrivain :-p

HP.Fan : Oui, tu as raison, mais si Harry a le choix, il va prendre celle qui lui plait et là sa va ce compliquer :-p Pour Iros, je libere des informations sur ce loup petit à petit... Et puis Iros n'a que 1 ans et demi. Iros est mystérieux mais ce n'est qu'un louveteau... Un loup puissant, autoritaire, magicien mais louveteau quand même, ce n'est qu'un gamin :-p Et puis je trouve ça original Pour le latin, je suis dans le même cas que toi alors je peux pas te conseiller.. Hcnace pour moi, ma prof est nul alors onf ait rien et l'année prochaine je vais pouvori abandonné le latin ! Ouf... plus que 2 mois de latin et fini !... j'aime bien les longues reviews -) Et puis si tu aimes parler sa va bien -)

Phéobé Lÿrh : j'ai reussi à écrire ton pseudo et plusieurs fois même :-p Merci d'avoir corriger mon chapitre même si je t'ai fait courir derriere moi... Pour les fautes, c'est mon frere qui à corriger :-p Et bien pendant un moment, j'avais completement arrété d'aller à la bibliothèque et j'ai completement oublié le plaisir qu'on a de lire tranquillement dans son lit sans vouloir fermer le livre... Lire sur un écran c'est pas mal, mais c'est rien comparer à un bon livre... Enfin bref, je em suis retrouver en retard sur mon chapitre... Pour ton gout, c'est un peu spécial mais si tu aimes :-p Moi j'aime bien aussi mais beaucoup moins prononcé que toi... Moi j'aime bien 11 : 11 : 11. Je trouve ça fun mais sa ne dure que 1 seconde :-p Trop court... Enfin bon... Merci pour ta review -)

Haldir : Héhé, dur les revisions ? Snif, moi je dois reviser vers Juin (ce n'est que le brevet mais quand même je dosi reviser..). En tout cas ce n'est pas grave si ut ne met pas de reviews... Le tout est que tu lises et que tu aimes -) Et puis voilà la suite Même si tu pourras peut être pas la lire tout de suite...

Crendy Potter : Merci pour tes encouragements -) Et emrci d'avoir répondit à mes questions -)

Edrg : Euh... j'ai pas compris ta review... Serg veut dire quelque chose ?

Ouf enfin terminé les réponses aux reviews....


	15. Chapitre 15 : La Vie

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Bon alors dans ce chapitre, l'histoire n'avance pas trop, il est juste un peu plus romantique que d'habitude -) Et c'est surtout un passage où je parle de la vie avec des métaphores et des comparaisons, je voudrais bien votre point de vue sur ça ! -) Sinon j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire normalement... L'inspiration est revenu mais je manque de temps.... Enfin je vais faire avec -)

****

Remerciement : Je remercie Anonymoua qui ne veut toujours pas donner son vrai pseudo :-p Et comme toujours aux lecteurs pour leurs conseils, encouragements, suggestions et reproches -)

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 15 : La Vie

La nuit laissa doucement place à l'astre solaire qui se levait en diffusant une agréable chaleur et en éclairant d'une couleur orangée la forêt qui s'éveillait tout lentement. Quelques oisillons sautillaient sur les basses branches des arbres en gazouillant une mélodie harmonieuse, réveillant les nombreux animaux de la forêt. Un écureuil sautillait de branche en branche, un lapin qui sortait de son terrier à la recherche de nourriture. Harry avançait tranquillement à travers un lieu si paisible. Il avait transplané à un bon kilomètre du pré où son parrain et ses amis l'attendaient. Il avait beau être au milieu de ce paysage de rêve, un doute l'assaillit, une étrange sensation. Il sentait ses paumes devenir moites, ses lèvres sèches et un nœud d'angoisse lui oppressait le cœur. Plus il se rapprochait du champ et plus cette sensation se faisait présente, comme de l'appréhension, " mais de quoi ? " se demanda Harry.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait accéléré le pas et maintenant, il courrait presque. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il avait pourtant peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Quand il apparut à l'orée de la forêt, il se précipita vers l'autre extrémité du pré mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Sirius était redevenu homme mais son cou avait été profondément entaillé. Une large flaque de sang entourait le corps et s'imbibait dans les vêtements de l'homme. Il avait le visage très pale et ses mains étaient pratiquement bleuies. Ses cheveux longs tombaient librement en désordre dans la mare de sang. Il avait les yeux vitreux et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, d'où la fine coulée de sang, mais le corps semblait figé. Pas que le corps d'ailleurs, l'herbe restait immobile alors que tout autour, le pré était parcouru d'une douce brise.

Harry s'approcha et observa d'un peu plus près le corps. Il était entouré d'une aura transparente, comme un cocon dans lequel tout s'était figé, comme pétrifié dans de la glace invisible… Harry essaya de toucher son parrain mais un appel mental l'arrêta, c'était Iros. Celui-ci s'approcha en courant, un lapin dans la gueule. En quelques mots, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il a fait :

- J'étais resté à la lisière du pré avec mes autres loups. On avait relâché notre attention et Sirius aussi d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai vu le loup-garou l'attaquer, je me suis précipité suivit par mes loups. Je me suis occupé de ton parrain pendant que les autres entouraient le loup-garou. Ils avaient ordre de seulement le garder mais pendant que je m'occupais de Sirius, les loups ont attaqué Remus. J'ai vraiment, et je l'avoue, paniqué… Sirius perdait beaucoup de sang et le combat entre les loups s'était engagé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais instinctivement, j'ai lancé un sort sur Sirius et rétabli l'ordre parmi mes loups. Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai fait mais tout s'est passé très vite… Je crois que j'ai enfermé ton parrain dans une sorte de bulle du temps… Il est en quelque sorte figé… Je crois qu'il est dangereux de pénétrer cette bulle sans protection. Ce sort m'a étonné mais je sais que je ne connais pas tous mes pouvoirs… Je me sens coupable… J'étais responsable de sa sécurité et il est presque…

Iros avait fini dans un murmure et il avait la queue basse. Il était vraiment effondré et dans ses yeux gris brillait une lueur de culpabilité. Il avait baissé la tête et n'osait regarder Harry. Il était vraiment un louveteau comme les autres à ce moment là. Harry sourit faiblement devant l'effondrement de son compagnon. Il s'agenouilla et serra l'encolure du loup dans ses bras. Iros lui lécha la joue, sous le rire de son ami qui protestait. C'est alors qu'un combat amical mais équitable commença entre l'homme et l'animal. Le loup avait une détente puissante, ce qui lui permit de sauter sur Harry qui l'esquiva de justesse. Pendant que Iros se réceptionnait avec difficulté, Harry en profita et se jeta sur le loup et le fit basculer au sol. Quand Iros se retrouva coincé sous Harry qui sourit, il s'avoua vaincu, son ami avait encore gagné. Quand un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, Harry se leva immédiatement et chercha du regard le blessé. Quand il vit son ami Remus au sol, il échangea un regard fautif avec Iros. Ils s'étaient amusés pendant que leur ami avait besoin de soin.

Harry s'approcha de son ancien professeur et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il n'était pas dans un bon état et était recouvert de blessures. Les loups n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle, ils avaient plutôt attaqué sans ménagement. De plus, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et, bien qu'il soit doté d'une puissance extraordinaire, le loup-garou avait été blessé gravement, malgré le fait que le combat avait duré très peu de temps. Il avait de profondes griffures sur tout le corps mais surtout au niveau des bras avec lesquels il s'était protégé des attaques des loups.

Remus essaya de bouger mais Harry l'en empêcha. Vu le nombre de blessures, il risquait de se faire encore plus mal et d'approfondir les entailles, déjà impressionnantes, de son dos. Harry lui lança un sort de sommeil alors qu'il essayait de protester.

---

- Alors ? Demanda une silhouette d'une voix impatiente.

- Voilà, j'ai presque termin ! Répondit l'autre ombre accroupie dans la pénombre d'une ruelle.

- Dépêche-toi, on va se faire prendre… Ajouta l'autre d'une voix agacée tremblant légèrement de peur.

- Aurais-tu peur Weasley ? Dit l'autre voix d'une voix pleine de mépris.

- Pff, tu peux parler, c'est toi qui serais prêt à te pisser dessus ! Riposta rageusement son complice.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer ? Pitoyable…

Avant que l'autre ombre ne puisse répliquer, celui-ci le coupa et dit d'une voix sèche.

- Silence ! Quelqu'un approche…

Discrètement, les silhouettes se faufilèrent de chaque coté de la ruelle dans la pénombre. Un homme entra dans l'allée en titubant. Il semblait saoul et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et crasseux.

- Sûrement un mendiant ! Chuchota la silhouette à gauche de la ruelle.

- Un moldu en plus… Siffla l'autre sorcier qui était à droite.

L'homme chancela encore quelques mètres et s'effondra à quelques pas des deux sorciers cagoulés et vêtus de noir. Ces derniers s'approchèrent avec dégoût de l'ivrogne et pointèrent leur baguette. Un éclair vert illumina le cul de sac pendant une seconde puis la pénombre retomba.

- Alors Malfoy ? Demanda avec impatience l'un des Mangemort.

- Patience Weasley… Patience… Et si tu ne comprends pas, peut être un Doloris le fera ! Siffla l'autre sorcier.

Ce dernier s'était de nouveau penché vers l'étrange boite, mais l'obscurité ne permettait pas de le distinguer correctement. Il y avait seulement une étrange lueur qui se dégageait de la faible ouverture une simple lueur rouge d'où émanait une immense puissante maléfique qui n'avait absolument pas sa place dans cette ruelle sombre et poisseuse, et près d'un cadavre par dessus tout. Le Mangemort avait ses mains placé au-dessus du coffre et laissait rayonner une lueur grise, un sort de brouillard argenté qui reliait le Mangemort au coffret. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Drago se leva et fit signe à son compagnon il était temps de rejoindre leur Seigneur de la Terreur.

---

Quand Remus se réveilla, il était confortablement installé dans un lit. Il remua un peu et voulu se lever mais une douleur lui lacéra le dos et lui fit lâcher un petit gémissement. Il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son lit, à coté de lui, et une langue chaude lui lécha le visage. Une voix résonna dans sa tête et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander " Alors, tu vas mieux ? Tu vas mieux ? Aller ! Dis-le-moi ! Aller ! " d'une petite voix presque enfantine.

Un rire s'éleva un peu plus loin, puis une voix plus grave qu'il reconnue comme celle d'Harry ajouta avec une pointe d'amusement et d'affectivité dans la voix :

- Laisse le respirer Iros ! Il vient tout juste de se réveiller… Il a besoin de repos…

Le loup sauta du lit et se dirigea vers son maître la queue haute. Il semblait joyeux que leur ami se soit enfin réveillé.

Remus essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'éblouit. Il réessaya quand même et parvint à distinguer quelques vagues détails de la pièce qui l'entourait. Il était dans une pièce avec un seul lit, celui sur lequel il se reposait. Il ne voyait qu'indistinctement les murs de la pièce qui n'était que faiblement éclairé par des torches disséminées contre les parois de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur un large pan du mur. Des tables en bois avec des chaises et des grandes étagères contre le mur. Dans un coin reposé un chaudron sur foyer allumé d'où une douce odeur se dégageait. Remus réussi à articuler :

- Quelle potion prépares-tu ? Une potion de sommeil ? Anti-douleur ? Anti-fatigue ? Demanda Remus dans un murmure.

Harry ria une nouvelle fois et dit en faisant un clin d'œil à son ancien professeur :

- Simplement une bonne soupe ! Je suis sur que tu as faim et la cuisine faite maison est toujours meilleure !

Remus ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux : la douleur se faisait à nouveau souffrir mais une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- Où est Sirius ? Demanda t-il à Harry.

Il se sentit mal quand il vit les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrir mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Harry répondit :

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après ta transformation en loup-garou ?

- N… Non… Tout est confus… Je me souviens juste d'avoir lutter avec Carnog contre la faim et ça a marché pendant quelques temps mais après je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé… Dit moi Harry… Je… Je n'ai pas attaqué Sirius ! Dit moi que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Supplia Rémus

Harry hocha la tête avec désolation… Il connaissait assez Remus et se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la cabane hurlante :

- J'ai toujours eu peur de blesser quelqu'un pendant que j'étais en loup-garou. Cette pensée me hante chaque seconde que je vis. Tant que le Loup sera là, je serais toujours dangereux. J'ai put rencontrer Carnog, mais même à deux volontés, nous n'arrivons pas à combattre la faim... Je suis si désolé...

Remus se redressa et mit la tête entre les mains. Il s'en voulait terriblement… Surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait… Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et ajouta à voix basse :

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Sirius n'a été que faiblement blessé et il va s'en sortir… Mentit-il. Il ajouta :

- Maintenant il faut que tu te reposes. La transformation t'a fatigué. Il faut maintenant que tu te reposes.

Joignant son geste à la parole, il lança un sort de sommeil sur son ami qui ne put protester. Il se tourna ensuite vers son loup qui s'était couché devant l'entrée de la grotte et regardait la neige tomber tout doucement. Harry le rejoignit et le caressa, perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence seulement troublé par le ronflement de Remus, il se leva en se massant les tempes il avait mal à la tête. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il se changea rapidement et partit sans un mot.

---

Harry traversa une rue en marchant distraitement. Il était vêtu chaudement : un long manteau et d'une écharpe l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Il faisait frais dans les rues de Londres et la neige continuait toujours à tomber. Les rues recouvertes d'une légère couche de neige étaient pleines de monde. Les vitrines des magasins et les lampadaires étaient décorés joyeusement pendant que les gens faisaient quelques achats, Noël approchait. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à l'homme qui se baladait tranquillement dans ces rues enneigées de la ville. Tous sauf une personne, une jeune fille l'aperçut et s'arrêta quelques instant pour mieux l'observer mais quand Harry tourna au coin, elle décida de le suivre. Harry continua de se promener tranquillement pendant plusieurs minutes, hasardant à travers les rues. Il s'arrêta finalement au coin d'une rue et observa un bâtiment jaune pale. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la jeune fille qui l'avait suivi le rattrapa. Elle s'arrêta au même niveau que lui et ne dit mot. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de savoir qui était à coté de lui. Il observait en silence le bâtiment en face de lui, le regard perdu. Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et prit la parole d'une voix calme et douce :

- Que regardes-tu comme ça ?

- Ce collège… Harry avait répondu d'une voix sans intonation toujours sans regarder son interlocuteur.

La jeune fille le regarda encore en espérant qu'il continuerait à parler mais au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, elle se contenta d'observer l'école moldue qui leur faisait face. Harry reprit la parole contre toutes attentes :

- Regarde les… Ils sont jeunes et insouciants pourtant ils ont pratiquement le même âge que nous…

Il avait mis ses mains dans les poches car il commençait à sentir la fraîcheur mais il continuait à observait les jeunes adolescents qui sortaient en courant du collège pour rentrer chez eux. Ils étaient vêtus chaudement et portaient leurs lourds cartables sur les épaules mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de partir en courant. D'autres choisirent de discuter devant l'établissement en attendant leurs amis pour rentrer ensemble chez eux. Il continua toujours d'une voix morne et basse :

- Ce ne sont que de simples moldus comme je l'étais, il y a plusieurs années mais combien rêverait de découvrir notre monde ? Combien aimerait découvrir la magie et les créatures mystiques de notre univers ? Le seul moyen de les connaître est de passer par le biais des romans d'aventures. La magie du livre… Je crois que tu connais ça, non ? Dit t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant que son amie répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Il continua d'une voix plus grave :

- Pourtant ils ignorent tout de notre guerre que nous avons commencé il y a déjà plusieurs années ! Ils ignorent les innombrables meurtres et tortures qui sont infligés en ce moment même. Ils devront pourtant continuer à vivre, perdus dans leur monde. Certains étudieront encore de nombreuses années avec ambition ou découragement pour trouver de hauts postes, d'autres ne vont pas tarder à abandonner les cours pour trouver de petits boulots. Mais quel que soit leur chemin, ils devront vivre. Ils ne vivent pourtant pas dans un monde meilleur que le notre : ils ont eux aussi leurs guerres, maladies et crimes mais ils vivent dans leur petite bulle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la crève et que tous les malheurs se déversent d'un coup. Ce moment sera dur pour eux mais c'est le rôle des parents de les protéger en les laissant pourtant grandir librement…

Il avait fini de parler dans un murmure. Son amie posa sa main sur son bras d'un signe compatissant mais Harry n'en tint pas compte et recommença à parler d'une voix calme :

- Ils sont si nombreux et peu à la fois, faibles et forts, inoffensifs et dangereux… Ils sont étroitement liés avec nous et pourtant nous sommes invisibles à leurs yeux… Nous sommes deux mondes fusionnés en un seul mais nous avons la magie alors qu'ils ont la technologie. Deux mondes, deux types de vie, deux guerres…

Ils restèrent immobiles, en silence, pendant qu'ils observaient les derniers élèves qui partirent vers leur maison où ils prendront un goûter, feront leurs devoirs et continueront à vivre sans jamais connaître le monde terrible et merveilleux qu'est le monde de la magie.

Ils repartirent tranquillement à travers les rues de la ville. Ils déambulèrent pendant que la neige continuait à tomber inlassablement. Ils marchaient en silence, un silence calme et reposant… Presque serein. Harry s'arrêta devant un café et demanda à son amie :

- Je t'offre un chocolat ? Sa te réchauffera un peu… Tu trembles de froid… Proposa t-il d'un ton amusé et affectueux à la fois.

La jeune fille hocha positivement à la proposition de son compagnon et ils entrèrent dans le café. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, un courant d'air chaud se fit immédiatement sentir pendant qu'un petit tintement prévint le serveur de leur présence. Ils s'assirent à une table en face d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir continuer à observer tranquillement la rue tout en étant au chaud. Ils commandèrent deux chocolats chauds et reportèrent leurs attentions à la neige qui tombait. Plus exactement, Harry regardait l'extérieur. La jeune fille, elle, le dévisageait tout en tournant distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse chocolatée fumante. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi viens-tu as Londres ? Je veux dire, il y a des milliers d'autres villes ou lieux mais tu viens ici.

Harry se tourna vers son amie. Il la regarda tranquillement et passa sa main dans les cheveux qui étaient déjà en désordre. Finalement, il répondit :

- Des fois j'ai besoin de calme mais les lieux paisibles ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs… Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu plus d'un an pratiquement seul. Quand je me promène ici, ça me fait du bien de voir des gens faire des mouvements aussi simples et banals que marcher dans la rue ou encore de faire des courses. Et si je viens dans le Londres Moldu, c'est parce que la magie n'y est pas présente… Pas de sorts ou de potions, pas de baguettes ni de robes, juste les bonnes vieilles techniques moldues et leurs cultures… Ici je me sens calme… Personne ne fait attention à un pauvre passant qui déambule à travers les rues neigeuses de cette ville éclairée par les lueurs de fête pendant que Noël approche à grands pas… Et toi ? Comment avez-vous fais pour me retrouver chère mademoiselle Granger ? Demanda t-il une petite lueur d'amusement et de curiosité dans les yeux.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes puis répondit :

- L'atmosphère à Poudlard est lourde et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées… Même si les cours ont repris, on sent encore la présence de l'attaque… Des fois, on entend des jeunes enfants pleurer dans la nuit et demander leurs parents… Enfin c'est bientôt les vacances et ils vont rentrer pour la plus part chez eux… Et puis Laura comme certains élèves sont encore à l'infirmerie. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont et ça nous fait peur… Aujourd'hui il y a un week-end au Pré-au-lard mais j'ai préféré venir à Londres… Loin des sorciers… Pour l'instant, le monde de la magie est trop…

- Ecrasant… le compléta Harry.

- Oui, trop de tensions et de malheurs… Trop oppressants…

Harry hocha la tête mais reporta son attention à l'extérieur. Hermione, elle, porta sa tasse aux lèvres et but par petites gorgées son chocolat chaud. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et la présence de l'autre ne dérangeait pas, tout au contraire…

Le silence entre eux se fit à nouveau mais ils s'en fichaient. Il y avait un petit bruit de conversation agréable dans le café ni trop bruyant ni trop silencieux. Les clients parlaient entre eux sans se soucier de la conversation de la table voisine. Un groupe de jeunes entra en riant dans le café. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table à l'opposé de la pièce tout en continuant à plaisanter et à rire. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et virent tous les deux leurs yeux se voiler… Harry parla d'une voix éreintée :

- Nous devons continuer à vivre malgré la douleur et la difficulté. Nos amis qui nous ont quittés nous manquent mais pourtant ils sont toujours là, dans notre cœur, dans notre âme. Pourtant le temps passe et nous nous éloignons un peu plus d'eux. Nous devons marcher de l'avant, continuer à gravir pas à pas le chemin de la vie. Des fois, on se retourne et on peut les voir avec leurs sourires bienveillants et protecteurs. Tous rassemblés derrière nous mais malgré cela nous devons continuer… Ce ne sont que des silhouettes, ombres du passé qui font resurgirent la douleur ! Il serait tellement simple de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir mais nous ne pouvons ni retourner en arrière, ni les rejoindre. Sa serait tellement facile, tout abandonner pour les rejoindre… La facilité est une voie attirante… Pourtant, nous continuons à avancer… Des fois en clopinant ou en traînant des pieds mais nous continuons. Des fois nous nous retrouvons devant des murs indestructibles qui semblent infranchissables sur lesquels on essaye de grimper mais l'on retombe à chaque fois au point de départ… Alors on s'assit face à ce mur et un jour, on le voit se fissurer un petit peu, alors on rassemble notre courage et on réessaye de l'escalader ou de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cède… Une fois, deux fois, des dizaines de fois même et mais un jour, on réussi… On croit que tout se termine mais on se retrouve alors devant une montagne. Il faut pourtant continuer à avancer sans se retourner car on sait que sinon on abandonnerait… On grimpe ces pentes abruptes, on se lacère les mains et les pieds à l'escalade de ce chemin si escarpé et difficile mais un jour, la route s'aplanit un peu. Nos parents sont là pour nous aider à escalader toutes ces difficultés, ils sont nos appuis, nos poteaux qui nous épaulent. Ils nous aident et nous apprennent…

Hermione posa une main compatissante sur le bras de son ami. Harry lui prit la main entre les siennes sans honte ou gène et continua à parler mais d'une voix un peu plus douce :

- Et puis des fois, certains chemins croisent le nôtre. Certains nous accompagne un bout de chemin cependant ils continuent les leurs mais des fois, un chemin se joint à vous… Les chemins se lient et ne forme plus qu'un… Le chemin s'aplanit et toutes les difficultés semblent disparaître… Un jour peut être, un troisième chemin apparaîtra de l'union des deux autres. Il sera étroitement noué aux deux autres mais petit à petit, il se détachera pour continuer sa propre voie… "

Hermione le dévisagé, le regard brillant mais quand Harry croisa son regard, elle détourna les yeux et dit à voix basse :

- La vie n'est qu'un simple fil si fragile… Ils ne sont pas tous de la même longueur ni de la même épaisseur mais ils forment une toile gigantesque qui se croise et s'entrecroise. La guerre et la maladie ne sont que des grandes faux qui brisent tant de fils à la fois… Mais parfois, des fils se lient entre eux et ils sont si nombreux et soudés qu'ils résistent à cette faux… Mais il y a toujours quelques fils que sont quand même coupé, ceux du dessus… Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire à part se souder encore plus et lutter jusqu'à briser la lame destructrice de cette arme…

- Nous pouvons représenter la vie sous de multiples formes avec de grands mots ou comparaisons mais elle sera toujours pareille tant que l'on ne décide pas comment la mener… Mais parfois, le destin se joue de lui-même. Conclu Harry pendant qu'Hermione l'approuva.

Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà tard et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Harry sourit doucement ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie qui lui en demanda la raison. Il répondit :

- Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'aurais dû aujourd'hui retourner à Poudlard et ensuite au Ministère pour rendre publique ma réhabilitation… Je ferais ça demain et puis ils ne pourront rien me refuser, je suis de nouveau leur sauveur ! Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil même si la réalité était beaucoup plus cruelle et qu'il n'avait pas demandé à avoir ce rôle…

Hermione sourit tristement car elle connaissait assez son ami pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son ancien compagnon…

Harry se leva et paya leurs consommations. Il amena son amie dans une rue sombre et transplana au milieu d'un pré enneigé. La lune s'était levée et éclairait la clairière d'une lumière pale mais lumineuse. Hermione frissonna quand le vent glacial souffla. Harry enleva son écharpe et le noua autour du cou de son amie. Etait-ce vraiment le froid qui l'avait fait frissonner ou plutôt l'atmosphère romantique et la présence de son ami à ses cotés ? Tous les deux, seuls, au milieu de cette clairière… Elle ne le savait pas… Elle frissonna à nouveau. Harry se rapprocha et la prit dans les bras sans rien dire. Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Ici, rien ne pouvait la toucher, elle se sentait protégée et plus un seul souci ne vint la troubler. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry chuchota au creux de son oreille :

- Hermione… Je ne te déteste pas… Je ne t'ai jamais détesté… J'éprouve le contraire même… Mais tout le problème est toi… N'essaies-tu pas d'oublier ta douleur en cherchant ainsi l'amour parfait en moi ? N'essaies-tu pas d'oublier tous ces morts, toutes ces blessures que la guerre a causées en me cherchant tant de temps ? Tu as passé des journées entières à ma recherche mais n'était-ce pas parce que les cours et la bibliothèque ne te suffisait pas à occuper ton esprit ? Je ne suis pas sur que tu m'aimes réellement… Je pense que tu essayes de te noyer dans la recherche de l'amour...

Harry se recula et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne et caressa sa joue de son autre main. Il resta ainsi à la regarder puis ferma les yeux. Hermione sentit sa vue se troubler et n'entendit seulement " Repenses-y… "

---

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était assise dans un large fauteuil de la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle entendait des éclats de voix derrière elle. Elle entendit un baiser sonore et une voix masculine qui murmura " Repenses-y… " mais qu'Hermione put entendre distinctement. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner et remonter vers les dortoirs mais elle entendait aussi des sanglots dans la salle commune. Elle se leva et vit une fille de septième année qui pleurait librement. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle monta dans sa chambre de préfète et s'assit avec fatigue sur le lit. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face : elle était encore vêtue chaudement. Elle mit les mains dans les poches et les vida. Elle posa tous ses achats du Pré-au-lard sur la table de nuit et se coucha sans se changer, elle était trop épuisait. Elle repensa à sa journée, la sortie tout l'après-midi à parcourir le Pré-au-lard avec ses amies. Ses achats et ses heures passés devant les vitrines. Avait-elle fait que ça ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir été dans les bras de Harry mais quand ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Un désir qui l'avait troublé à ce point ? Hermione se secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et s'endormie immédiatement.

---

- Tu as été peut être un peu trop dur avec elle, non ? Demanda une voix qui sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Je ne sais pas Iros… C'est peut être le seul moyen de l'éloigner de moi. Je ne peux pas continuer à être dure avec elle, c'est trop difficile et tu sais comment je suis...

- Ne perds pas courage... Garde confiance en toi... Conseilla le loup qui sortit de la pénombre et s'approcha de son maître qui s'assit à même la neige. Harry reprit la parole d'une voix lasse :

- Et puis regarde-moi Iros... J'ai un corps lacéré de cicatrices et de blessures dignes d'un vieux vétéran... Je parle comme quelqu'un qui a déjà tout vu... Je ne suis pourtant qu'un adolescent, Iros... Un simple adolescent...

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Un de plus -) Bon aller, je n'ai rien de spéciale à dire donc aller lire la suite :-p

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Résumer et conclusion des questions du chapitre précédant :

Bon alors je vais continuer comme ça pour mes chapitres -) Pour Sirius et Remus, beaucoup (presque tous ceux qui se sont prononcés) ont voulu que Sirius meurt et voir comment Harry et Remus auraient réagit mais moi j'ai pas voulu :-p Donc voil :-p Ils sont sauf ! (pour l'instant... Gnairk !). Pour ma question débile, certains m'ont dit que l'antonyme de " séparer ", c'est " ensemble " et non " tous ensemble " mais je m'en fiche :-p C'est juste pour rire -)

Bon alors voilà la question de la semaines :

- Que pensez-vous de votre vision de la vie ? J'en ai cité deux dans ce chapitre mais je trouve intéressant de savoir comment nous la voyez, vous...

Et la question délire de la semaine :

- Pourquoi les magasins où il y a marqué " Ouvert 24h/24 et 7j/7 " ont-ils une serrure ?

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Anonymoua : Héhé, tu aimes le gore ? O:-) Je me demande si... Non... Quoique... :-p Pour le magasine féminin sa m'a fait rire :-p Parce que c'est pas tout les garçons (en tout cas j'en connais pas moi) qui savent comment maigrir à part le sport Donc imagine un peu comment a réagis Sirius :-p Pour le passage du saut et bien j'ai trop adoré voir vos réactions O:-p Et puis j'ai pas fait de mort dans ce chapitre, sinon y'aurait plus personne dans ma fiction à part Harry mais qui dit qu'il ne moura pas :-p Pour ta remarque sur la longueur de mon chapitre, je commence à manquer de temps et pour ce chapitre la correction a été faite à la va-vite :-p Et sinon je suis donc une enf ? " enf " c'est quoi ? Enflure ? Enflamm ? Emphatique ? Enfil ? Enfourcher ? Enfer ? Enfant ? :-p

Tiaelle : Si le chapitre est trop cours et bien tu n'as qu'à attendre deux semaines puis après tu lis les deux chapitres d'un coup Sinon pour ton expression, j'avais compris le sens :-p (en très gros... ) Sinon je continue et je me dépêche !

Mimi : Voilà la suite De rien pour les conseils :-p Pour les chapitres, je commence à retrouver de l'inspiration mais je commence à manquer de temps... Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions -)

Tiffany : Merci pour tes encouragements Sinon je continue toujours jusqu'à ce que un Samedi, tu vas arriver et voir que il y a un nouveau chapitre à ma fiction, tu vas te précipiter et tu vas te rendre compte que c'est une note qui dit sue je fais une pause et là tu vas être très en colère et tu vas mettre une review pour te plaindre :-p Enfin c'est comment je réagis :-p Mais après, chacun à sa propre réaction...

Miss Serpentard : Pour le chapitre 14, je suis content que ça ta plus parce que à moi aussi il m'a plus Et puis avec ce chapitre, on a bien vue comment il est. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissant aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Pour Voldemort, j'ai bien aimé aussi parce que c'est comment je le vois... Je trouve que là c'est excellent de le voir comme ça :-p Je le préfère ainsi que pendant les combats... Pour le mental de Harry, il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a réussi à réagir et à tuer Voldemort mais il y a toujours quelque chose de magique dans tous ça :-p Pour Cho, héhé, personne ne saura :-p Je laisse une insinuation mais tous a put arriver pendant ce laps de temps...

C13m : Ouais, tu as gagné le " con "cours de la plus longue review mais si tu es motivé pour garder ce titre, je ne t'en empêche pas :-p Pour la modestie, je le suis autant que toi alors... -) Pour moi le chapitre 14 était moyennement gore, limite pas du tout :-p C'est ma définition du mot gore :-p Mais bon, tout le monde n'a pas le même goût que moi et sa pourrait choquer certain mais je préviens quand même Pour Remus et Sirius, c'est tout le contraire, ils ont encore quelques bon rôle à jouer... Et puis je les adore trop ces deux l ! Pour la reproche de Vernom, c'est juste que le pauvre Oncle délirait... Harry n'aurait rien put faire, il n'avait pas sa baguette et de plus, c'est seulement quand il était presque mort que Harry a put faire de la magie sans baguette (par la suite il a put la contrôler mais pour l'instant il ne la contrôlait pas vraiment... C'est son état de fureur qui a augmenter sa puissance... ). Pour Cho, héhé, personne ne saura :-p Je laisse une insinuation mais tous a put arriver pendant ce laps de temps... Pour la mort de Voldemort, je n'ai pas trop aimé... Trop court à mon goût sourire sadique... Pour la mort de Ginny je pensais pas que ca choquer autant :-p Pour tes questions DAOC sa veut dire " Dark Age Of Camelot " et T4C veut dire " The 4th Coming " Ou " La 4eme prophétie " en français. Ce sont des jeux de rôle massivement multijoueurs sur Internet. C'est sympa Tu dois gérer un personnage que tu dois faire évoluer dans un environnement peuplé de monstres, magie et aventuriers Y'a de bonne ambiance -) Pour CS ou DOD, je suis d'accord avec toi, quelques bon frags et hop (au passage, la version 1.0 de DOD est sortit... Vive le lance roquet !). Lol, pour ton pseudo, j'ai écrit C13m cette fois :-p Pour les calcules, je crois qu'on va les mettre de cot :-p J'aime bien les maths mais pas comme ça -) Lol, trois jours c'est long pour ne plus se souvenir :-p enfin c'est plus de la compréhension que tout autre... Pour tes problèmes je vais juste te dire... Pauvre PC :-D lol non patap ! Si j'arrête la fiction en plein milieu, je pense que tu n'aurais même pas le temps de me tuer... Je crois que tous les lecteurs d'un coup sur moi sa doit être lourd et sa doit faire mal :-p Bon alors maintenant pour répondre à tes commentaires : " tient, ta changé de sexe entre deux reviews ?!? " Non, j'ai seulement fais une faute d'orthographe et je pense que c'est pas la seule :-p Mais je fais pas corriger les réponses aux reviews par mes correcteurs :-p le chapitre leur suffit déj " hey mais t vraiment bete toi ! Pour la lire ! Enfin, j'ai changé d'avis, maintenant je veux plus la suite du chapitre 13, je veux celle du chapitre 14, lol ! " Mais pourquoi tu veux lire la suite ? regard innocent et naïf et parle d'une voix bourru, bref, je suis Crabb :-p Sa serait intéressant de faire une fiction sur lui, style que c'est un gentil petit gamin dans le corps d'un bourrin Pour mon brevet, je sens aussi que je ne vais pas réviser grand chose :-p Mais toi tu devrais réviser un peu plus non ? Enfin moi, j'ai horreur du français alors le bac de français je vais trimer... Ouf terminé... Sinon la review et la réponse à la review d'Etincelle n'est pas super cours non plus -)

Watery136 : Lol, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions et ta réponse ma bien fait rire pour ma question débile

Alyssa : Pour le chapitre 14, pour moi il est pas gore mais avec l'expérience du chapitre 8 (où la moitié des lecteurs ont adoré et l'autre moitié se sont plaint) j'ai mis en gros un avertissement Pour Harry sa le montre un peu plus comment il est réellement. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil (rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir)... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissante aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Pour ta demande sur la mort de Ginny, je pourrais le faire mais pas tout de suite J'ai plein de truc avant :-p Pour quand Harry saute de la falaise, j'aime bien vos réactions Pour ce chapitre, l'histoire continue à patiner sur place mais le couple Harry/Hermione avance un peu -)

Manou : SI je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je n'ai pas fait exprès mais quand je répond, je ne regarde que toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent (plus facile à gérer quand tout est affiché en une seul page web...) Donc je m'excuse... Et puis pour ton blabla sur la review la plus longue, tu peux aussi bien copier/coller la fiction de Alohomora -) Sinon voil la suite

Wistily : Tu commences ta review par un " Salut " et tu la termine par un " Salut " aussi Et puis sinon voilà la suite -) Et merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

Lune d'Argent : Salut Ô ma fidèle et dévouée lectrice :-p J'aime bien le gore, tu as raison -) Je trouve que mon chapitre 14 ne l'est pas mais avec l'expérience du chapitre 8 (où la moitié des lecteurs ont adoré et l'autre moitié se sont plaint) j'ai mis en gros un avertissement Pour Harry sa le montre un peu plus comment il est réellement. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil (rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir)... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissante aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Et puis pour les truc catholiques, moi je dirais pas ça parce que il y a eu les croisades et pour moi, c'est aussi pas beau que la torture de l'oncle Vernom... Par contre pour Cho... -) On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait mais je ne le dirais pas... Je laisse juste des insinuations :-p et puis tout a put arriver pendant ce laps de temps. Sinon merci pour tes conseils -) Si tu as tes examens dans 3 semaines, après tu as plus cours ? Enfin sa te laisse le temps de lire 3 de mes chapitres pendant ta révision :-p Moi j'ai mon examen fin Juin donc j'ai le temps... Plus que 8 semaines de cours pour moi :-/ Sinon je continue

Spyro : Pour les questions débiles c'est surtout pour rire :-p Pour le chapitre 14, c'est surtout pour Harry, ça le montre un peu plus comment il est réellement. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil (rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir)... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissante aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Pour le brevet, je m'y fait pas trop... Je pense que je l'aurais haut la main sans réel difficulté mais mes parents risquent de vouloir que je révise et tout :-/ Pas grave pour le message Edrg serg, le tout est que tu m'as éclairci un peu plus parce que quand je lis une review comme ça, sa me laisse perplexe :-p Moi ? Sadique ? Euh... un tout petit peu alors, je suis aussi un petit peu gore -) Mais c'est pas bien grave...

Lunenoire : Pour Harry sa le montre un peu plus comment il est réellement. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil (rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir)... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissante aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Et je pense que Harry ne peut pas être non plus sympathique, accueillant et chaleureux après ce qu'il a eu, vu et vécu... Mais il s'améliore pour le couple Harry/Hermione Sinon je continue la fiction -) Pour ton explication foireuse, ne t'inquiète pas, personne a puit répondre correctement :-p

Etincelle : Tu me sens peut être démotivé mais par contre toi tu es motivé pour écrire une longue review :-p Pour la pause, je pense qu'elle sera inutile (pour l'instant) car j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus court et sa prend de moins en moins de temps :-p Enfin je vais essayer de rester constant autour de 6 pages word par chapitre... J'ai les idées mais je n'ai pas le temps :-/ Sa me fait sourire de te voir t'inquiété à se point pour moi faible sourire. Et puis je vois que tu es aussi en forme que moi... Encore 8 semaines de cours, je sens que je vais craquer... Surtout avec le Brevet au bout ! Arg... ET puis y'a aussi tous les autres problèmes autours (vie amoureuse, amical, fatigue...). Arg, en me relisant, j'ai l'impression que je donne un air dépressif :-p Faut pas s'y fier... Juste un manque de sommeil avec de l'ennuie et sa fait une réponse à ta review dans ce genre :-p Bon aller, faut que je me reprenne en main un peu se redresse sur la chaise sur lequel il était avachi, se donne une claque mental, ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer tous ça et retourne à sa review Pour ma carrière futur, à te décevoir, je déteste le français... Je préfère beaucoup plus les maths, la physique et l'SVT que les heures de français. Sa étonne toujours les lecteurs quand je dis ça :-p Mais c'est vrai... Snif écrase une larme imaginaire à son œil gauche d'un geste théâtral Après avoir lu le premier paragraphe de ta review, sa me laisse ému... Autant de compliments rien que pour moi... Pour mon talent, ça je ne fait pas exprès, pour ma gentillesse, je en le fait pas non plus exprès :-p C'est tout simplement moi -) Sinon, si un jour tu veux chatter avec moi, tu te rendra compte que très souvent je déconne et je dis plein de bêtises si ce n'est pendant que je me tape un délire :-p Mais moi aussi je suis éblouie par ta gentillesse.... Je suis encore tout ému de celle que tu me transmet... Pour les répétitions dans les reviews, ce n'est pas très important... Mais c'est vrai que ça prend beaucoup de temps... (environ 5 heures...) et je dois dire que je sui s moi même bavard :-p Si tu es resté sur ta faim pour l'attaque de Sirus, c'est fait exprès :-p Mais tu as eu la suite encore dans ce chapitre et sa continuera sur plusieurs chapitres.... Sinon ne t'inquiète pas (trop) pour eux... Je les adore (trop) mais j'adore aussi les retournement de situation alors... On ne sait jamais Bon alors pour faire un résumer du décorticage de mon chapitre (que j'ai adoré au passage, sa me permet de savoir ce que donne mes différents passages) sa ta complètement sidérée :-p Bouleversée par les accusations de Fred, refroidi par la passage gore chez les Dursley, de l'attachement pour Harry quand il est avec Voldemort, de la colère dans l'apparition de Cho et enfin un petit quelque chose quand Harry saute Bon alors maintenant, j'attaque ton troisième paragraphe : Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions déj -) Ensuite pour la question Débile, elle l'est, c'est pour ça que je l'ai nommé ainsi :-p Et puis content de t'avoir fait rire -) Mais espérons franchement que nos vies sentimentales s'amélioreront... Sinon oui, tu étais inspiré pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'endormirais jamais devant l'écran, surtout pas devant ta review... Elle est vraiment bien et elle m'a fait très plaisir -) Moi aussi je te fais plein de zibous partout même à des endroits dont tu ne te douterais même pas :-p Aller encore un petit zibou sur le front –x- et je te laisse - A samedi prochain -)

Kate Potter : Georgounet est mort mais Remusinouchet et Siriusinou ne sont pas mort... (tu as raison, les surnoms sont vraiment zarb !) Pour le romantisme, il y en a un peu dans ce chapitre mais ça va s'améliorer... Moi aussi je t'aime -) BBK aussi !

Sumir : Bon alors voilà ma 14eme réponse à tes reviews -) Mais c'est mon 15eme chapitre :-p Si j'ai bien compris, tu as étais très touché et par le passage avec les accusations de Fred et par mon triste sourire ? Si il était triste c'était parce que je l'étais... Mais pour d'autres raisons... Enfin, l'accumulation de tout ça me rend triste... Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il a perdu ses parents mais il ne perdra pas son parrain. Il a perdu ses amis mais il retrouve Hermione... -) Tu vas bien voir vers où évolue l'histoire Pour commenter tes réponses, oui, c'est dur d'être auteur mais c'est aussi un énorme plaisir, plaisir d'inventer, plaisir d'écrire, plaisir de recevoir des reviews, plaisir de faire plaisir aux lecteurs... -) Pour Sirius et Remus, ne t'inquiète pas (trop) pour eux... Je les adore (trop) mais j'adore aussi les retournement de situation alors... On ne sait jamais Sinon, suite Samedi prochain

Thor : Hum... laisse moi douter que je ne tuerais pas sourire sadique. Il suffirait juste que j'arrête d'écrire ma fiction en plein milieu :-D Et puis au moins j'aurais même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à chez toi... Et puis tu ne sais pas non plus où j'habite... Pas de nom de famille, pas de prénom, pas d'adresse, juste le nom de la ville et du pays :-p Tu vas aller loin :-p Et puis tu as clmer haut et fort JE VAIS TUER WYZNAR mais j'ai même pas peur parce que moua c'est WyNZar pas WyZNar :-p Et Na ! Et sinon n'essaye pas de te faire plus intelligent que tu ne l'es part en courant et en riant bien fort

Ccilia : Pour Adam et Eve, je les trouve 6 pieds sous terre mais je creuse où ? :-p Merci pour tes compliments ;-) et uis je continue

Chen (alias Sarah : (moi je dis que c'est l'inverse, c'est Sarah alias Chen :-p) Quand j'ai dit Gore, je n'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait des mangemorts :-p Ne t'inquiéte pas... Tu n'est pas Sadique... Pas autant que moi :-p Moi aussi j'aime bien les fictions où Harry est battu mais aussi celles où il est exilé Pour ta reproche sur Dudley, rappel toi qu'il n'était pas tendre avec son cousin, il était même méchant (comme son père) laors il a bien le droit à sa punition :-p Lol sinon c'est vrai que Harry a pas la vie facile mais bon... Il n'a pas le choix :-p Sinon George il est mouru /sevillaugh Gniark ! Lol :-p Héhé, suis-je imprévisible à ce point là pour que tu ne saches plus qui va mourir ? :-p La petite amie de Jason ? Bonne question :-p Bon sinon à Samedi prochain -) Ou alors sur les tchates -)

Ly Tsu : Pour " Ensemble " ou " Tous Ensemble " c'est pour rigoler :-p On s'en fiche un peu que ce soit le vrai antonyme -) Sinon merci pour tes encouragement -) Bye !

Relena : Une review courte, simple et expressive -) Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions et puis pour mon coté gore, il faut s'y habituer :-p parce que ce ne sera pas moi qui changerait se coté là... Je ne suis pas non plus à l'académie Française :-p Et je pense que même si on y était la question serait vraiment sans grande importance...

Ryan : Pour l'instant, la vie de Sirius est toujours en suspend ! Pour moi, il n'est ni vivant ni mort, il sera vivant quand il pourra bouger et vivre librement :-p

Seigneur Arcane : Héhé, oui, on oublie pas une fille avec qui on a voulu sortir pendant un an d'un claquement de doigt -) Mais tu en le sauras pas tout de suite -) Tu verras que je reparlerais de Ginny mais si j'oubliais de le dire, rappel le moi -) Euh, pour Luck et Dark Vador... J'y avais pas pensé... Mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu pareil :-p

Nono : Lol, tu m'as fait rire avec ton " est-en-extase ", si je savais que ma fiction était comme ça :-p Lol, une drogue :-p douce ou dur ? A toi de voir... La tu as mis deux reviews mais deux différentes :-p et puis excellent ce smiley °o' il est fun -) Sinon pour le prénom, on a pas trop le choix comme tu dis -) Sauf en prenant des surnom -) Comme Nono pour toi et Ostra pour moi (ne cherche pas, mon surnom n'a aucun rapport avec mon prénom :-p ni mon nom d'ailleurs...). Et puis en tout cas, mes 13 ans n'ont pas étaient si difficiles que ça... Pour l'instant, la vue du brevet à la fin de l'année me fait regretter d'avoir 14 ans :-p Lol, je préfère ne pas tchater avec toi quand tu lis ma fiction :-p Sa pourrait faire mal d'après ta description de se que tu ferait -) Pour Sirius et Remus, ne t'inquiète pas (trop) pour eux... Je les adore (trop) et pour l'instant ils sont encore en vie (pour l'instant Gniark ! lol :-p) mais j'adore aussi les retournement de situation alors... On ne sait jamais Sinon, suite Samedi prochain Sinon pour les accords de Matignon avec le front populaire, je préfère garder sa loin de moi pour l'instant :-p Mais sinon je continue toujours jusqu'à ce que un Samedi, tu vas arriver et voir que il y a un nouveau chapitre à ma fiction, tu vas te précipiter et tu vas te rendre compte que c'est une note qui dit que je fais une pause et là tu vas être très en colère et tu vas mettre une review pour te plaindre :-p Enfin c'est comment je réagirais :-p Mais après, chacun à sa propre réaction... Sinon voilà la SUITEUH ! comme tu dis -)Sinon j'ai lue ta deuxième review, tu aura à ton retour (sa dépend à quelle heure tu rentres) 2 chapitres à lire -) Alors à dans deux Samedi -)

Agadou : Pas grave si y'a pas d'accent :-p Pour l'instant, la vie de Sirius est toujours en suspend ! Pour moi, il n'est ni vivant ni mort, il sera vivant quand il pourra bouger et vivre librement :-p Pour Cho, je ne l'ai pas encore dit donc tu n'as rien rat :-p Sinon je pense faire environ 35 chapitres en tout mais ce n'est qu'une approximation... Je verrais en fonction des idées qui me viendrons et qui durerons jusqu'à quand... Aller kiss -) –x-

Alana Chantelune : Je me demande si c'est le chapitre qui est dépressif ou si c'est lui qui te fais devenir dépressif ou si c'est toi qui est dépressif :-p Lol, je sais pas :-p Mais c'est plutôt noir le chapitre 14 -)

Sabrinette : Pour le chapitre 14, c'est surtout que c'est un chapitre noir... La mort de Geoge, les accusations de Fred, l'attaque de Sirius par Remus, les flash back de Harry... Pour Sirius et Remus, ne t'inquiète pas (trop) pour eux... Je les adore (trop) mais j'adore aussi les retournement de situation alors... On ne sait jamais Sinon, suite Samedi prochain Pour Harry sa le montre un peu plus comment il est réellement. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil (rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir)... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissante aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Pour la réaction de Fred, il est juste très triste (à deux doigt de la dépression) Et quand il a vue Harry, il s'est défoulé sur lui... Sinon tes preuves sur le couple Hermione/Ron ne m'ont pas convaincu, il nous reste juste à attendre le tome 5, 6 et 7 de Harry Potter (dans combien d'années ? :-p)

HP.fan : Pour Harry sa le montre un peu plus comment il est réellement. Ce n'est plus le grand héros tout gentil (rôle qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir)... Il a sa face caché qui peut être très puissante aussi Sa pourrait jouer quelques tours à certaines personnes... Pour le passage du saut de Harry et bien j'ai trop adoré voir vos réactions O:-p Et puis tes menaces ne me font pas peur... Et si je tué Harry ? Vous me feriez quoi ? :-p

Lily la tigresse : Tu es mignonne quand tu rougies Et je t'adore moi aussi -) tu mérites même un petit zibou sur la joue –x- smack Sinon tu es motiver pour ta fiction, tant mieux Aller je te laisse -) bizz

Angel : Salut Paula -) J'ai lu ta review de révolte sur les propos et accusations de Fred sur Harry mais il ne faut pas tout prendre dans le sens premier des mots. Il faut aussi le comprendre (et oui, Harry n'est pas le seul à souffrir -)). Il a perdu sa sœur il y a un an entraînant son petit frère du mauvais coté. Les blessures sont a peine refermé que le couteau remue à nouveau dans la plaie. Il doit tuer son propre frère jumeau sous la menace de son petit frère qui aime ça. Imagine un peu... Et puis un jour, tu as un ami qui revient et qui propose d'essayer de faire revivre ton frère. Tu es tout de suite heureux même si tu sais que sa peut ne pas marcher mais pourtant, tu espères quand même. Quand tu te rends compte qu'il est vraiment mort, tu as celui qui est responsable de la mort de ta petite sœur, de la jalousie de ton petit frère et qui t'a donné un faux espoir qui revient. Il est indirectement responsable de la mort de ton frère jumeau. Tu l'as devant toi, tu es effondré sur toi même alors il dit tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur même si tout n'a pas vraiment de sens... Il cherche un coupable, un responsable de la mort de son frère alors la première personne qui voit lui suffit... Bon voilà, fini mon explication... Par contre j'ai bien aimé ta phrase " C'est vrai que des gens sont morts mais combien de gens sont vivants grâce à lui? " Sinon je peux constater que tu es une mordu de Harry, bienvenue au club :-p

Annia Black : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewer mes derniers chapitres, chacun ses priorité et je comprend la tienne (je fait ça aussi des fois de temps en temps -)). Pour les conseils, de rien -) Sa ne coûte rien et si sa permet de t'améliorer... Si ce chapitre ne t'a rien fait, tant mieux alors Sinon je suis comme toi, je lis tout :-p Pour Fred, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi -) Pour ça que j'ai fais les Weasley comme ça ! Ils sont pas très bien vue dans ma fiction :-p Pour Harry, il faut bien qu'il craque à un moment donné et la, c'est juste avant de se faire tuer par son oncle fou enragé... Bien fait pour les Dursley sourire sadique Pour Harry, ce n'est qu'un simple adolescent comme le dis la fin de mon chapitre -) et à des moments, il a besoin de repos et d'amour mais il n'est pas très gâté... Pour la psychologie de ma fiction, c'est un peu spécial mais il y a certaines PTF qui ont réussi à me rendre mélancolique ! (jamais pleurer, juste mélancolique) mais je trouve ça formidable de pouvoir faire passer les sentiments comme ça... Un simple ensemble de mot qui est si puissant, j'appelle ça la magie de l'écriture ! Je pense que l'age n'est pas si important que ça... Enfin, c'est sur que quand on lit " Les Portes ", il y a une différence de vocabulaire. Mais à vrai dire, j'écris d'une façon naturel sans chercher à faire quelque chose de spécial alors c'est rapide et simple à écrire... Et merci pour tous ses compliments

Michou : Pour Harry et Cho, ils auraient fait... eux... Ils auraient fait ce que nos esprits tordu imaginent très bien :-p Tu abuses avec Voldie ! Mais lui il a pas une bionique ! Il a juste une langue de serpent qui peut aller très profondément O:-p Mais non je suis pas gore... Là c'était pas gore, pas pour moi en tout cas... Je peux imaginer plein d'autres tortures, physique ou psychologique -) Je sais pas... Imagine que Lucas va voir Elea et lui demande une chose. Puis ils partent. Toi tu es loin et tu es curieux alors tu restes où tu es. Et puis au bout d'une longue demi heure, ils ressortent tout décoiffé et rouge... Gnairk :-p Tu attends encore un peu, puis tu vois Kevin sortir d'où il était. Il remonte sa braguette et s'en va tranquillement. Mais à se moment, tu vois rouge et... LOL, voilà ce que mon esprit tordu peut imaginer :-p Bon j'ai pas envie de continuer :-p Bye -)

Hermichouette : Ce chapitre est noir mais pas si morbide que ça... Juste un peu :-p Tu me croyais pas aussi gore ? Aurais-tu oublié mon chapitre 8 ? :-p lol -) Merci d'avoir répondu (si clairement :-p) à mes questions... :-p Mon inspiration est revenu ! Mais je manque de temps... Aller bye ma supportrice -)

Voilà, termin -) A samedi Prochain !


	16. Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs Amoureux

****

Le Bannissement

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : J'ai relut ma fiction depuis le début, chose que je n'avais jamais faite jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai en quelque sorte redécouvert ma fiction sous un autre angle, celui du lecteur... Je me suis rendu compte de quelques détails intéressant que je n'ai pourtant pas exploité simplement parce que j'ai oublié... Je dois dire que ma fiction est assez extrême... Je peux passer d'un chapitre assez sanglant et noir à un autre où l'amour y rayonne... C'est assez troublant je dois dire

****

Remerciement : Merci à Anonymoua qui a corrigé et comme toujours, aux lecteurs qui m'encouragent, me conseillent, me font rire et dont les reviews me font toujours autant plaisir !

****

Astuce : Suite à de divers problèmes d'affichage de chapitre sur fanfction.net, j'ai une petite astuce pour le résoudre, il vous suffit juste de faire un tour sur ma biographie ;-)

Bonne lecture ;-)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs Amoureux

Un rayon de soleil franchit les rideaux de la chambre de préfète de Hermione. Celle-ci se réveilla doucement mais ne bougea pas. Elle poussa un soupir et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son lit. Ses bras, son souffle, ses caresses, son contact… Il lui manquait tellement…Tout avait été si parfait… Hermione ferma les yeux et inconsciemment s'enlaça de ses bras. Elle se remémora ce moment magique…

Flash Back

Le vent glacial souffle à travers mes vêtements. Je frisonne malgré moi et je me tiens raide au milieu de ce champ enneigé. Harry se tient devant moi mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou dire. Il s'approche de moi et me noue son écharpe autour du cou. Je n'ose bouger mais je sens sa peau si douce contre mon cou mais je ne bouge toujours pas. J'ai passé des nuits blanches à imaginer un moment comme celui-ci avec des milliers de scénarios mais maintenant je ne sais plus rien, je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser… Nous sommes là, tous les deux mais j'ai peur… Ses paroles sont encore profondément gravées dans mon corps mais il est pourtant si différent maintenant… Il semble lui aussi hésiter… Je frissonne à nouveau, pourtant cette fois, le vent n'y est pour rien. Je crois que c'est sa présence qui me fait cet effet… Il s'approche, que dois-je faire ? Maintenant il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi mais il réduit rapidement la distance et me serre dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller… Je me sens d'un coup si bien… Rien ne peut me toucher maintenant, des pensées folles me parcourent mais il est là et c'est le principal… Je sens son souffle chaud sur mes cheveux. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur son torse musclé. Je hume son parfum, une douce odeur de pomme se dégage de lui. Maintenant j'ai chaud, de plus en plus chaud mais jamais rien ne pourrait me faire quitter ses bras et je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde… Pourtant il se recule, je ne veux pas qu'il se desserre de moi…Je veux qu'il reste pour toujours avec moi… Il me prend la main. Je reste toujours immobile, je sais qu'il va parler, je le connais tant et si mal à la fois… Je retrouve petit à petit mon ancien petit ami, celui qui m'a fait virevolter au fameux bal de Noël…Il me caresse la joue… Ce qu'il va me dire lui tient énormément à cœur… Je vois dans ses yeux le trouble, il hésite à parler…Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques secondes, ses mains toujours immobiles. Il parle enfin d'une voix chaude mais hésitante… Il bafouille un peu au début mais il se reprend vite… Je l'écoute silencieusement.

- Hermione… _Il hésite encore._ Je ne te déteste pas… Je ne t'ai jamais détesté… J'éprouve le contraire même… _Veut-il dire qu'il m'aime ? Mon cœur bat si fort que je m'étonne qu'il ne l'entende pas. Je dois me ressaisir, ce qu'il doit me dire est sûrement très important... _Mais tout le problème est toi… _Moi ? _N'essaies-tu pas d'oublier ta douleur en cherchant ainsi l'amour parfait en moi ? _Que… Comment ça ? _N'essaies-tu pas d'oublier tous ces morts, toutes ces blessures que la guerre a causées en me cherchant tant, et pendant tout ce temps ? _Non ! _Tu as passé des journées entières à ma recherche mais n'était-ce pas parce que les cours et la bibliothèque ne te suffisait pas à occuper ton esprit ? _Non, Harry ! Je… Je t'aime ! Ne le vois-tu pas ?_ Je ne suis pas sur que tu m'aimes réellement… _Laisse moi te le prouver ! Laisse moi t'approcher ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !_

Mon esprit crie mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche… Je veux lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tout lui avouer mais j'ai la vue qui se brouille. Je vois le noir tomber autour de moi. Je sens que je tombe mais je chute sur quelque chose de confortable… Harry ? Harry c'est toi ? Dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! HARRY ! Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ta voix qui dit " Repenses-y " mais tu ne m'entends pas ! HARRY !

J'ouvre les yeux… Je suis dans la salle commune… Je me retourne et je vois Justine, une septième année qui est Préfète en chef, avec son petit ami qui reculent. Il n'arrête pas de répéter " Repenses-y " mais qui était destiné à la jeune fille et non à moi. Il marche à reculons jusqu'à son dortoir et disparaît enfin au tournant de l'escalier en colimaçon. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Qu'ai-je fais aujourd'hui ? Je me rappelle de mon après-midi au Pré-au-lard avec Julie et Stéphanie. Je me souviens de la superbe robe dans la vitrine du magasin " Robelle " dont la devise était " Le seul magasin du Pré-au-lard à faire du Pré-à-porter mais seulement pour les jeunes filles. ". Il y avait une remise de 50% pour les robes de bal et celui de Noël approchait. Je me souviens aussi des nouvelles confiseries au goût multi-fruit chez Honeydukes. Première fois que je vois un bonbon avec autant de goûts ! Je crois que c'était pomme-poire-ananas-abricot-pastèque-kiwi-melon-fraise-orange-banane-citron-prune-pamplemousse, le tout rehaussé par de la liqueur de cerise jaune… C'était vachement bon ! Tiens ! Je dois en avoir encore dans la poche je crois, un sachet plein même ! Mais ce moment magique avec Harry ? Rêve ou Réalité ? Trop de questions pour l'instant… Je suis épuisée… Il vaut mieux que j'aille me reposer, je verrai ça demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Fin du Flash Back

Elle s'était endormie tout habillée et maintenant elle n'avait pas envie de se lever… Elle regarda son réveil posé sur la table de nuit : 10h23.

Elle, Hermione Granger, la fille qui se levait tous les jours à 6h20 même en week- end et en vacances, était encore au lit ? Jour mémorable à retenir. Ron ce serait sûrement moqué de moi… Ronald Weasley… Le garçon avait tant changé et en si peu de temps… Le jeune garçon roux insouciant et avide de blagues… Il s'est tellement transformé après ce fameux jour. Après ce fameux bal… Sa jalousie l'a perdu… Nous l'avions pourtant prévenu mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi… Qu'avais-je pu faire ? Que puis-je faire maintenant ? Il a disparu, je me demande si… Maintenant le célèbre trio infernal est complètement dissout, pour ne jamais se reformer … Trop de choses ont changé mais nous devons faire avec et continuer à vivre…

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir et décida enfin de se lever. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se frotta les yeux encore ensommeillés, puis se regarda dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle s'était endormie totalement habillé, des chaussures jusqu'à la veste. La fatigue avait vaincu sa volonté. Hermione resta assise quelques secondes, le regard perdu. Finalement, elle se leva et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain qui juxtaposée à sa chambre. Celle-ci avait été construite plus dans un but pratique que de confort. Pour ça, il y avait la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione se déshabilla et laissa ses vêtements à terre. Elle se rendit sous la douche et se laissa aller au jet d'eau brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant l'eau couler librement sur son corps. Ce jet de chaleur lui faisait énormément de bien. La jeune fille laissa son esprit vagabonder librement mais à chaque fois, elle se revoyait dans les bras de la personne qui, pour l'instant, était le plus loin d'elle. Elle avait beau essayé de se changer les idées, il persistait dans son esprit. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et fini sa douche rapidement. Elle prit sa serviette et s'essuya précipitamment. Elle sortit de la cabine de douche, noua la serviette autour d'elle et ramassa ses vêtements sales. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux et gardant les vêtements serrés contre elle. Elle entendait l'eau s'écoulait dans la tuyauterie, lui rappelant le Basilic que Harry avait combattu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la bague qu'elle portait à ses doigts, bague que Harry lui avait offert le dernier Noël avant qu'il ne soit exilé. Elle se secoua mentalement mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit sa blessure au ventre, cicatrice du soin que Harry avait prodiguait quand elle l'avait retrouvé, il y a quelques mois de ça après l'attaque de l'ours géant… Hermione se murmura avec contrariété :

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit partout ! Je ne sais même pas si ce moment a vraiment existé ! Je sens même encore sa douce odeur fruitée qu'il portait hier ! Mais…

Hermione releva son nez des vêtements qu'elle avait gardé contre elle et les déposa au sol. Elle commença à trier les vêtements en les humant pour savoir d'où provenait l'odeur. Elle arriva enfin à un foulard noir en épaisse laine qui laissait une douce odeur de pomme. Hermione vérifia à nouveau puis se remémora encore une fois ce fameux rêve.

Le vent glacial souffle à travers mes vêtements. Je frisonne malgré moi. Il s'approche et noue son écharpe autour de mon cou. Je n'ose bouger mais je sens sa peau si douce contre mon cou.

Hermione rouvrit ses yeux qui brillaient maintenant de joie. Elle bégaya, pleine d'excitation et de joie :

- Ca… Ca c'est vraiment pass ?!? Mais… Mais alors… Il m'aime vraiment ? Je n'ai pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas encore une fausse illusion que je me faisais ?

Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux et huma à nouveau l'écharpe de son ami. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, c'était avec un énorme sourire. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois prête, elle descendit dans la salle commune en sifflotant joyeusement pour rejoindre ses amies. Au moment où elles la virent, elles crièrent en joignant des gestes très théâtrales avec les paroles :

- La demoiselle la préfète a enfin dédaigné se joindre à notre joyeuse compagnie !

Elles s'écartèrent pour lui laisser place et firent une révérence au passage d'Hermione devant elles. Hermione s'avança d'une manière noble très exagérée tout en continuant à siffloter. Quand elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, ses amies s'assirent autour d'elles en éclatant de rire.

- Et bien toi, tu es joyeuse ce matin ! La taquina une de ses amies assises en face d'elle.

Hermione arrêta de siffloter, fit un énorme sourire très énigmatique et répondit d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Oui, le jour est enfin venu…

Les jeunes filles s'exultèrent et demandèrent que s'était-il passé la veille et supplièrent leur amie de leur en dire plus.

- Tu as eu la meilleure note au devoir de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall te l'a annoncé personnellement ? Proposa une adolescente. Hermione hocha négativement de la tête toujours en gardant son mystérieux sourire.

- Tu seras la nouvelle préfète en chef de l'année prochaine ? Essaya une autre.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione hocha négativement de la tête.

- Tu as rencontré ton prince charmant ? Tenta une autre fille. Cette fois, Hermione ne répondit ni oui ni non. Les jeunes filles gloussèrent en l'assaillant de questions :

- Où tu l'as rencontré ?

- Qui c'est ? C'est rare de te voir amoureuse !

Hermione souria devant l'animation de ses amies. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été et est toujours amoureuse de Harry Potter.

- Il est beau ?

- Depuis quand le connais-tu ?

- On l'a déjà vu ?

A chaque question, Hermione restait impassible et ne donnait aucune réponse.

- Il est grand ?

- Il est à Poudlard ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

A ce moment, Hermione rougit légèrement mais rajouta vite avant que ses amies ne se fassent de fausses idées :

- Il ne c'est rien passé ! En tout cas rien de très intime…

Les adolescentes lui firent un clin d'œil en gloussant et lui demandèrent :

- Vas-y ! Raconte ! On veut tout savoir !

Hermione raconta alors son souvenir qu'elle avait de très nombreuses fois revues dans sa tête sans pour autant citer qui était le garçon en question, laissant un mystère autour de ce prince charmant.

---

Remus se réveilla après plusieurs jours de sommeil profond. Son corps avait cicatrisé en partie grâce aux sorts d'Harry mais surtout grâce à la capacité de régénération du Loup-garou. Pendant les longues heures de sommeil qu'il prenait après la transformation, il récupérait l'énergie et la magie dépensée lors de la douloureuse métamorphose.

Remus resta pourtant au lit, il était encore épuisé malgré les longueurs heures de repos. Le combat avec les autres loups avait été violent et le loup-garou était un animal brutal et impulsif... Un tel combat ne se passait pas sans séquelles... Remus avait les bras salement amochés et chaque mouvement lui faisaient encore mal mais il ne saignait plus. Remus remua un peu et comme à chaque fois que Iros le voyait bouger, le loup sautait sur le lit pour savoir comment il allait. Remus adorait ce jeune loup... Il était très attachant avec ses nombreuses bêtises et ses réactions enfantines... L'ancien professeur était heureux qu'Harry puisse avoir un tel compagnon. Il n'était ni entièrement animal ni entièrement humain... Un savant équilibre entre les deux qui tirait parti du meilleur de deux... Iros ne connaissait pas les sentiments qui perdaient souvent les hommes... Il ne connaissait pas la jalousie, l'avidité, la luxure... Il savait doser ses sentiments et avait l'innocence d'un enfant même s'il avait attaqué des hommes et les avait tués... Grâces à ses instincts, il pouvait dans certaines circonstances devenir un vrai leader et agir avec tact.

Harry s'approcha d'eux pendant qu'Iros léchait le visage de Remus sous le rire des deux hommes.

- Alors ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à coté du lit.

- Et bien, ça va mieux mais j'ai toujours des courbatures... Répondit Remus en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller à St Mangouste... On prendra mieux soin de toi que je peux le faire. Et puis tu auras un peu plus de compagnie là-bas... Je doute qu'être entouré de loups, après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit, ne te rassure...

- Mais... Tenta de protester le malade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, je suis en train de chercher une solution et le temps que je ne passe pas avec toi me permettra d'approfondir mes recherches...

- Je vois que je n'ai pas trop le choix... Tu as planifié ça depuis un moment, non ? Demanda Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix parce que dans deux heures je t'amène là-bas. Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Bon, maintenant prépare-toi, je te laisse te changer, il y a des vêtements neufs dans l'armoire là-bas. Précisa le jeune homme avant de sortir de la grotte. Avant de partir, il se retourna et dit :

- Et tu avais raison, j'avais planifié ça depuis plusieurs jours mais j'attendais juste que tu te réveilles...

Remus sourit devant l'initiative de son ancien élève.

Harry se rendit à l'autre bout du pré jusqu'à son parrain. Celui-ci était toujours figé à travers le temps... Iros avait envoyé un sortilège complexe. Sirius était dans une bulle du temps : le temps qui s'écoulait dans la bulle est cinq cent fois plus lent que celui qui s'écoulait à l'extérieur, c'est à dire que le temps ne s'écoulait pratiquement pas pour Sirius. Harry n'osait briser cette bulle avant d'avoir trouver la solution. Il fallait d'abord qu'Harry trouve une solution pour l'état critique de son parrain, le dernier membre de sa famille... Et puis il y avait la question de la morsure du loup-garou : Sirius risquait de devenir un loup-garou... Etait-ce une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Il existait depuis déjà plusieurs années une potion tue-loup qui permettait de supprimer le loup dans le corps de la victime si elle est administrée dans un délai assez court après la morsure... Harry avait le choix mais pour l'instant il hésitait : Remus pouvait devenir un puissant allié comme Sirius mais il n'arrivait pas encore à contrôler le loup-garou. Et puis il y avait aussi le problème du temps... Combien de temps tiendra le sortilège lancé par Iros ? Combien de temps Harry devra laisser son parrain ainsi figé ? Combien de temps lui faudra t-il pour trouver une solution pour sa blessure au cou ? Combien de temps faudra t-il à Remus pour contrôler son loup-garou ? Beaucoup de questions mais peu de réponses... Que des incertitudes...

---

Les Espi-Aigleries étaient assis à une table dans leur salle commune des Serdaigles. Ils étaient penchés sur un devoir particulièrement difficile. Ils devaient le rendre dans quinze jours mais ils avaient décidé de le commencer avant pour ne pas travailler au dernier moment. C'était un travail pour la classe de métamorphose et de Cours des Soins des Créatures Magiques. Ils étudiaient les défenses naturelles des animaux mystiques en se métamorphosant.

Pour ce devoir, ils devaient choisir un animal et dire le plus d'informations sur lui sur environ quatre parchemins.

Lisa avait choisi l'Hirondelle Orhilia. C'est un minuscule oiseau qui ne mesure pas plus de cinq centimètres. Il vit dans les grandes forêts européennes mais peu de personnes ont pu l'observer réellement. Cet oiseau peut, s'il se sent menacer, changer de couleur et d'apparence d'une façon phénoménale. Il peut se transformer, pratiquement entièrement, mais doit garder son même gabarit. Il peut donc ainsi se transformer en rocher ou en animal mais encore mieux protégé qu'un hérisson ou une tortue. Lisa l'avait choisi pour son apparence habituellement discrète, pour ses couleurs douces. Elle avait été conquise par la beauté de l'oiseau.

Tom, lui, avait choisi le Renard Qahedal. Cet animal vit dans les steppes glacées du Canada. Il utilise sa capacité de métamorphose pour chasser. C'est un prédateur puissant qui n'est pourtant pas protégé de tous les dangers. Pendant l'hiver, il se camoufle dans l'environnement d'une manière étonnante. Il peut se rendre invisible dans n'importe quel milieu. Avec une patience redoutable pour un prédateur, il est réputé pour son intelligence supérieure aux autres renards traditionnels. Sa qualité de camouflage est due à sa fourrure qui peut change de couleur comme un caméléon mais d'une façon beaucoup plus efficace. Cet artifice lui permit de rester invisible aux hommes jusqu'aux années 1950. Tom l'avait choisi pour sa ressemblance avec l'animal. Il avait apprécié la ruse du renard et le fait qu'il soit resté invisible pendant tant de temps aux yeux des hommes.

Jason avait choisi les dragons, bêtes extraordinaires qui avaient fasciné plus d'une personne. Cet animal mystique était connu par les moldus à travers les contes et légendes mais aussi par les sorciers qui les connaissaient réellement. Il existait des élevages partout dans le monde contrôlé par des sorciers. Jason, lui, s'intéressa aux dragons célestes. Anciens dragons maintenants disparu, il y a de ça plusieurs siècles et personne n'en connaît la raison. Ces dragons aux grands pouvoirs magiques avaient la capacité de se métamorphoser en n'importe quoi, de n'importe quelle taille et de n'importe quelle forme. Une légende dit qu'ils sont aujourd'hui parmi les hommes et les animaux, se fondant dans la masse. Le dernier dragon céleste vu fut au 5eme siècle après J.C. D'après les écrits de Ilius Prosper, il fut le témoin de la mort du dernier de ces animaux mystiques. Il décrivit vaguement dans ses écrits la désintégration du corps qui s'envola dans une lumière vers les étoiles mais ponctua la rapide description en répétant plusieurs fois que le spectacle était indescriptible. Ce témoin mourut seul dans une grotte reculée. Certains disent que c'était là que le dernier dragon céleste disparu.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque pour collecter des informations sur les animaux de leurs choix. Maintenant, il était temps pour eux de commencer la rédaction du devoir. Ils avaient décidé de le faire ce soir. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils avaient commencé.

Le tableau qui bloquait l'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa place à un groupe de filles qui entra en riant dans la salle commune et alla s'installer dans un coin près de la cheminée. Quand Tom leva enfin le nez de son devoir, il sourit quand il vit son ami, le regard perdu. Il donna un petit cou de coude à sa petite amie qui sourit à son tour devant l'air perdu de leur copain. Tom passa la main devant les yeux de Jason qui ne réagit pas. Ils éclatèrent alors de rire sortant Jason de sa torpeur. Il demanda :

- Pourquoi vous riez ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda t-il en cherchant la raison de l'hilarité de ses amis.

- Tu… Tu ne t'es pas vu ! Réussi à articuler Lisa entre deux rires. Tom, lui, était affalé sur la table et ne pouvait rien faire tellement il était plié de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? S'indigna le jeune garçon.

Ses amis ne lui répondirent pas alors Jason dû attendre que leur rire se calme avant de savoir d'une façon qui ne lui plut pas beaucoup : Tom était monté sur sa chaise, avait mis ses mains en guise de porte voix et avait crié haut et fort :

- Jason Enilbor est amoureux !

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune se retournèrent vers eux mais les réactions ne furent pas les même. Les premiers et deuxièmes années les regardaient avec curiosité. Les filles de troisièmes et quatrièmes années les regardèrent avec convoitise sous le regard réprobateur des autres garçons. Elles gloussèrent en cherchant à savoir qui était l'heureuse élue. Jason était un garçon convoité par de nombreuses filles mais il ne s'y intéressait pas beaucoup. Il s'amusait souvent à draguer les filles mais jamais très sérieusement. Les cinquièmes années jusqu'aux septièmes années les regardaient avec amusements se souvenant de nombreux souvenir de leur vie amoureuse. Jason était rouge de honte et s'était recroquevillé sur son siège sous le rire de ses amis. Il murmura un "faux frère" à l'attention de Tom qui répondit par un énorme sourire à l'accusation de son meilleur ami. Jason le gratifia d'un coup sur l'épaule. Lisa et Tom se rapprochèrent de Jason et lui demandèrent qui était la fille avec qui il voulait sortir. Il montra d'un mouvement de tête le groupe de filles restait près de la cheminée.

- Bon choix… commenta Tom avec un sourire.

- Hey ! Je suis là moi ! Se plaignit Lisa.

Tom ria et lui donna un baiser en lui disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu seras toujours mon étoile. La réconforta Tom en la prenant dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent un peu à contre cœur. Jason s'était rassit et avait la tête appuyé sur ses bras croisés. Il regardait le groupe de filles d'un air un peu rêveur. Il dit :

- Je me ferais bien cette jolie…

Il ne put continuer car un grand bruit retenti dans la salle et attira une nouvelle fois l'attention sur eux. Jason avait la main sur sa joue où était encore la trace de la main de Lisa qui était en colère et qui siffla d'une voix menaçante :

- On ne parle pas comme ça d'une fille…

Lisa se retourna, ramassa rapidement ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir. Jason avait un regard hébété sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il venait de recevoir une claque de sa meilleure amie. Tom éclata de rire une fois que sa petite amie fut partie. Il prit Jason par l'épaule et lui dit :

- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur les filles je crois. Aller viens, je vais t'en dire un peu plus. Proposa t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami et en l'amenant dans leur dortoir. Jason le suivit, toujours la main sur la joue qui lui brûlait encore un peu alors que son copain avait les yeux rieurs et un énorme sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

---

Une dizaine de silhouettes sombres entrèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par des bougies posées sur des crânes humains. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant le trône où était assis Lord Setheras. Celui-ci se leva et marcha devant le demi-arc de cercle qui s'était formé devant lui. Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol rocailleux dans le silence de mort de la pièce. Un des Mangemort se releva et dit :

- Les coffres sont en places conformément à vos instructions mon Seigneur.

- Bien… Bien… La mort va à nouveau se répandre...Chuchota le seigneur de la mort.

D'un mouvement de main, il les renvoya. Les Mangemorts partirent rapidement : pour une fois qu'ils repartaient sans subir de tortures ou blessures. Deux des sorciers se rendirent dans une petite salle. L'un de s'appuya contre le mur et souffla de soulagement alors que le deuxième s'assit sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminé. Ils enlevèrent leurs cagoules et les rangèrent dans leur poche.

- Le Maître te fait peur, Weasley ? Demanda d'une voix traînante et moqueuse le Mangemort assit.

- Oh ça va ! Lâche-moi un peu ! Tu me fais chier ! Cria l'autre sorcier.

Drago se leva et fit face à l'auteur de ces insultes. Ron déglutina et s'excusa rapidement mais il ne put continuer avant de recevoir un Doloris. Il s'effondra au sol et fut parcouru de convulsions pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand le sort s'arrêta, Ron se releva en haletant. Il reçut une gifle de la part de Drago mais ne répondit rien. L'autre Mangemort sourit, Ron avait compris la leçon.

Un homme cagoulé entra dans la pièce et s'assit avec fatigue sur un fauteuil. Drago se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Alors Rogue ? Ils sont si difficiles que ça ces nouvelles recrues ?

- Ne m'en parle pas… Tous des mauviettes… Et ils veulent devenir des Mangemorts ?!?

Ils rirent à la difficulté qu'avaient les nouveaux sorciers qui s'initiaient à devenir Mangemort. La vie était difficile pour tout le monde…

---

Harry s'affairait autour d'un chaudron d'où se dégageait une odeur pestante et repoussante mais Harry n'en tenait guère compte. Il préparait les ingrédients en attendant que l'étrange mixture du chaudron soit prête. Il lâcha un juron quand il se coupa avec le couteau affûté qu'il utilisait. Il se soigna d'un coup de baguette mais c'était la cinquième fois que ça lui arrivait. Il avait l'esprit trop occupé par la nuit d'hier soir.

Flash Back

La brise faisait virevolter ses vêtements. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regarde d'elle. Elle est si magnifique… Ses cheveux qui virevoltaient librement, ses joues légèrement rougies par le vent, ses lèvres fines que j'ai tant envie d'embrasser… Elle est si belle… Si merveilleuse… Je dois pourtant l'éloigner de moi… Mais je ne peux pas ! Je l'aime trop pour ça… Je la vois frissonner. Instinctivement, je dénoue mon écharpe et la noue autour de son cou. Elle est tout près de moi mais j'hésite…Je sens sa peau soyeuse et chaude de son cou. Je voudrais tellement lui donner un simple baiser mais je ne peux pas…Nous restons immobiles, face à face, emmitouflé dans nos épais habits. Je n'entends que le vent souffler. Un nuage de vapeur se forme à chaque fois que nous expirons mais j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Comment je peux rester immobile alors qu'elle est là, juste devant moi… Je m'en veux des paroles que j'ai pu lui dire… C'était si douloureux… Pour nous deux… Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que je le dise mais plutôt à elle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu proférer de telles paroles… Elle frissonne à nouveau. Je ne veux pas la laisser mourir de froid alors je me rapproche. Enfin, est-ce parce que je veux la réchauffer ou pour l'avoir contre moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je la prends dans mes bras. Combien de fois ai-je voulu la tenir contre moi mais je dois pourtant l'éloigner… Je me sens bien… Je pourrais affronter n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pour elle… Simplement pour l'avoir dans les bras… Je dépose de doux baisers sur ses cheveux que le vent fait virevolter. Je la sens se serrer un peu plus contre moi alors je ressers moi aussi mon étreinte… Comme si on n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de se revoir. C'est ce que je devrais pourtant faire mais… Je ne peux pas…C'est trop dur… Elle est si belle et je l'aime tant… Assez pour la protéger du mal ? Je ne peux pas penser à ça alors qu'elle est dans mes bras… Je dois pourtant lui parler. Je me sépare à contre cœur d'elle et lui prends la main. Elle est si belle… Je dépose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement. Je voudrais tellement t'avoir…Elle sait que je vais parler, elle me connaît bien… Je commence à parler mais ma voix se brise dans ma gorge. Je ressaye mais ne réussi qu'à bégayer et à bafouiller.

- Hermione… _Je dois continuer à parler, je dois parler jusqu'au bout !_ Je ne te déteste pas… _Comment ai-je pu dire une chose pareille ? _Je ne t'ai jamais détesté… _Crois-moi s'il te plaît ! _J'éprouve le contraire même… _Je t'aime plus que tout ! _Mais tout le problème est toi… _Je… J'ose encore dire une chose pareil après t'avoir dit que je te détestais ? _N'essaies-tu pas d'oublier ta douleur en cherchant ainsi l'amour parfait en moi ? N'essaies-tu pas d'oublier tous ces morts, toutes ces blessures que la guerre a causées en me cherchant pendant tant de temps ? Tu as passé des journées entières à ma recherche mais n'était-ce pas parce que les cours et la bibliothèque ne te suffisait pas à occuper ton esprit ? Je ne suis pas sur que tu m'aimes réellement… _J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le contraire ! Je t'aime ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit… Je ne peux pas même si je te désire de toute mon âme. C'est si dur ! Maintenant je dois te renvoyer à Poudlard. Je sens que tu sers un peu plus ma main mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se retrouver… C'est difficile ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je ne veux pas te laisser… Je lance une multitude de sorts surtout celui d'amnésie partielle. Je te fais doucement téléporter mais je n'ai pas envie de lâcher ta main…Je me torture tout seul… Mais c'est ça d'être Harry Potter… Pff… Jamais je ne pourrais vivre librement et tranquillement ?… J'ai chaud, mon corps est brûlant pourtant maintenant mon cœur est gelé depuis que tu es partie…Hermione… La fille de mes rêves emprisonnée dans la prison de la peur que je me créais moi-même… La vie est cruelle… MA vie est cruelle… Je dois pourtant continuer, dans mon rôle de sauveur que l'on m'a attitré sans que je le demande… Je voudrais avoir des amis, vivre dans un monde simple, grandir avec mes parents, avoir une famille, continuer mes études comme tout le monde… Mais tout cela est impossible… Plus maintenant…Je m'assoie dans la neige et je soupire. Iros me parle :_

- Tu as été peut être un peu trop dur avec elle, non ?

- Je ne sais pas Iros… C'est peut être le seul moyen de l'éloigner de moi_ Alors que mon cœur aimerait le contraire… Mais il ne faut pas que je la mette en danger.._. Et puis regarde-moi, je parle comme un vieux, j'ai un corps lacéré de cicatrices dignes de vétéran mais je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent Iros… Un simple Adolescent… _Qui s'appelle Harry Potter… Alors le simple adolescent se transforme en une légende vivante. C'est si dur d'être moi-même…Je ne suis qu'une image que tout le monde regard et attend de moi que je les sauve… Mais qui s'intéresse vraiment au petit garçon qui a grandit trop vite ? Hermione ? Iros ? Qui d'autre ?… Qui me regard et me voit réellement… Je me couche dans la neige mais je ne sens pas le froid… Je suis protégé par un bouclier émotionnel… Trop de sentiments… Trop de douleurs…_

Fin du Flash Back

Harry soupira et reporta son attention à la queue de Bélionar qu'il était en train de couper. Cet animal avait une carapace particulièrement épaisse et il était assez difficile de le trancher en fines lamelles. Harry le coupa consciencieusement, occupant son esprit quelques minutes. Une fois terminé, il les ajouta à sa mixture déjà pâteuse. Il coupa rapidement un radis violet, légume extrêmement rare, et le rajouta à sa potion. Il continua sa potion pendant plusieurs minutes quand il renversa sa fiole de suc digestif de serpent.

- Merde !

La potion commença à bouillir et à déborder dangereusement. Harry se recula et se créa rapidement un bouclier. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la potion prenne une couleur rouge. Harry renforça son bouclier qui redoubla d'épaisseur et se prépara au choc. Harry croisa les mains devant lui pour se protéger. Iros rentra à ce moment dans la grotte. Harry allait hurler pour le prévenir mais la potion explosa dans un grand bruit. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la poussière se dissipe. Harry toussa à plusieurs reprises puis observa les dégâts. La grotte avait tenu bon grâce aux puissants sorts qu'il avait lancé quand il avait aménagé dans la grotte. Par contre, le mobilier avait complètement été ravagé… Harry chercha Iros du regard et le trouva à l'entrée de la grotte. Il était complètement recouvert de poussière et avait le poil retourné par le souffle de l'explosion. Harry s'approcha de lui pendant que Iros se secoué. Il lui demanda :

- Iros, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien eu ?

Une fois que le loup finit de se secouer, il répondit de sa voix enfantine et impatiente :

- Cool ! On recommence ?

Harry rigola devant l'air joyeux de son compagnon. Celui-ci avait eu le temps de se créer un bouclier par réflexe et avait donc reçu seulement le souffle de l'explosion. Harry l'ébouriffa et d'un coup de baguette, nettoya la pièce. Iros s'approcha du reste du chaudron et lécha le peu de potion qui restait. Harry ne l'avait pas vu car il s'occupait à remettre en place les livres dans la gigantesque bibliothèque qu'il installait à chaque fois qu'il emménageait quelque part. Harry se retourna quand il entendit un rot monstrueux. Il se retourna et vit Iros, couché sur le dos avec le ventre gonflé. Harry le réprimanda :

- Iros ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas toujours manger ce que je prépare dans le chaudron… Je ne fais pas toujours de la nourriture ! En plus, je ne sais pas l'effet de cette potion… J'ai l'impression que plus tu grandis et plus tu fais de bêtises…

Iros le regarda avec des yeux tous tristes de chien battu auquel Harry répondit en le caressant affectueusement mais en poussant quand même un soupir. Il ne restait plus pour lui que de refaire sa potion et pour Iros d'attendre : son organisme se guérissait tout seul. Heureusement car avec ce jeune loup… Il faisait énormément de bêtises mais était un puissant allié quand il s'agissait d'aider Harry. Il était parfois d'un mature et d'une intelligence étonnante mais sa jeunesse était quand même présente et Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils leur arrivaient des fois de jouer comme des petits enfants et ce n'était pas Iros qui allait se plaindre car celui-ci sautait sur la moindre occasion pour s'amuser. Harry regardait parfois les petites chamailleries entre lui et Hedwidge mais la plus part du temps, il était occupé et pour l'instant, il préparait une potion assez difficile à réaliser et il était en plus distrait par la nuit précédente… Harry retourna à son chaudron qu'il avait réparé et recommença à préparer tous les ingrédients.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

En se qui concerne vos différentes visions sur la vie, il y en a certaines qui m'ont énormément plus, par contre, je n'ai pas demandé l'autorisation aux auteurs de ces vue sur la vie l'autorisations de les publier mais je les ai tellement aimé que je trouve dommage pour les autres de passer à coté, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas :

Par Loo

La société (puisque tu parles de toiles d'araignée) c'est comme un château de cartes :  
quand l'une tombe ou disparaît, cela stabilise ou fait effondrer celles de son entourage et il faut du temps a celles-ci pour qu'elles se reconstruisent sans elle.

Par Alyssa

La vie selon moi c'est un peu comme un cadeau. Au début tu le reçois et il est tout emballé, tout neuf, sans histoire. Comme quand tu nais, tu commences une page blanche de ta vie. Et puis là il faut le déballer. Y'en a qui y vont lentement et qui prenne le temps qu'il faut pour être entièrement satisfait, alors que d'autre vont extrêmement vite...et certain ne termine même pas de le déballer. Encore là, certaines personnes prennent le temps de vivre leur vie, puisqu'ils réalisent qu'ils ne la vivront qu'une seule fois et que comparé à la mort, elle est bien courte. D'Autres préfèrent la vivre en accéléré et les autres ne la mène pas à bout, victime d'accidents, maladies ou bien suicides...Mais quand ils ont terminé de déballer le cadeau, ils on deux choix...soient ils sont satisfaits de ce qu'ils trouvent soient il ne le sont pas. Au terme de leur vie, certain seront heureux de ce qu'elle est devenu, alors que d'autre regretteront certaines erreurs. Mais tu l'as si bien dit, on est notre destin et il n'en tien qu'à nous pour l'embellir ou le dégrader. D'Accord, certaines personne ne sont pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu être, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer d'une certaine manière. Parce que si tu y pense bien, on n'a pas une deuxième chance (d'accord oublions toutes les théories d'autre vies) et si on n'a rien fait pour la rendre belle et ben on a juste à se blâmer soit même et puis ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à avoir une belle vie, ils ne sont pas plus assuré d'avoir une belle mort...

Voilà la conclusion de Annia Black que je partage entièrement :

Tout sa pour dire que toutes c'est lignes, se brises. Et un jour on fini par les oublier tout doucement. Mais nous somme des ombres parmi tant d'autre qui attende la fin pour laisser la place à une génération nouvelle qui ne fais rien pour changer un telle monde de désespoir.   
Jusqu'alors je n'est rien fait pour le changer, mais j'espère que mes enfant, ou même moi-même, pourrons se créer une nouvelle philosophie qui définirai leurs vie telle un champs fleurit et serein ne se préoccupant pas que de soit même avec égoïsme.

On alors pour la question débile des serrures, voilà plusieurs raisons :

- Pour les jours fériés et les vacances

- Pour leur sécurit

- Pour faire jolie

- Pour investir

Les questions de la semaine :

- Comment avez-vous connu ma fiction ?

- Quelles sont les questions que vous vous posez en lisant ma fiction ? Sa m'aidera à ne pas oublier de réponses à certain mystère par la suite

La question débile de la semaine :

- Qui est né en premier ? L'œuf ou la poule ?

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Chen alias Sarah : /shello Pour Remus et Sirius, tu en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre Et puis je me rend compte que plus ma fiction avance et plus Iros devient gamin mais je le trouve trop mignon ;-) Pour la discussion de Harry et Hermione à Londres, je trouve que c'est normal que Harry parle comme ça parce que il a vécu et il a mûri... En plus il a eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir Pour le cas d'Hermione, et bien elle est toujours égale à elle même ;-) C'est à dire philosophique :-p Pour les réhabilitations, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ! Presque sûr :-p J'ai pas vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase : " enfin je me rejouis d'y etre pcq heu ben pqc j'ai trop envie d'y être ;-) ".Pour Harry, oui, il a encore une fois abandonné Hermione Mais pour combien de temps ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux, bientôt ils seront ensemble ! Sinon j'ai lu la fiction " Celui dont on veut faire taire le nom " de Mara Jade ;-) Mais avant que tu le dises :-p Et pis moi je dis que tu es pas sadique mais que tu es Modeste :-p Aller bye Sarah ! (j'aime pas trop ton alias :-p)

Kate Potter : Kikoo mon cœur ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry et Hermione se rapproche petit à petit et assez sûrement... Le couple se met en place mais à sa vitesse (qui est la mienne aussi :-p) Et que veux tu dire par " Haha les mecs ! " ? regard inquisiteur et sévère LOL aller bye ma fleur... BBK

Relena : Merci pour tes compliments Ils m'ont fais très plaisir ! Par contre, n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré quand tu dis " un moment je me demandais si je n'étais pas entrain de lire un vrai Harry Potter " Enfin ça veut dire que j'ai bien écrit :-p Pour répondre à ta question, je vois la vie comme celle que j'ai décrite dans mon chapitre précédent, c'est à dire avec des chemins... Mais le mien est beaucoup moins tortueux et ardu que celui de Harry :-p Heureusement pour moi...

HP.Fan : LOL, ben je tuerais pas mon Harry :-p Ou en tout cas pas maintenant Gniark ! Et pour Sirius non plus d'ailleurs... Pareil :-p Pour l'instant il est toujours vivant mais pour combien de temps ?... Pour La relation Harry/Hermione, elle avance ;-) Petit à petit mais sûrement... A moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose qui va tout troubler... :-p Pour Ron et Drago, tu comprendras un peu plus tard ! Mais bientôt, promis ! Donc toi, ta vie se résume à métro, boulot, dodo, copines, garçon et lire des fictions ? Plutôt peu comme activités :-p surtout que le métro sa prend moins le temps que lire des fictions :-p

Wistily : Salut et resalut et puis Bonjour et rebonjour Je connaissait déjà cette blague :-p Mais on peut la transformer un peu pour que se soit dans l'univers Harry Potter (j'ai un peu corrigé au passage :-p) :

Par un beau jour ensoleillé   
dans une clairière entourée d'hêtre et de sapin, un loup garou et un rat (je te laisse deviner qui c'est :-p) faisait cote à cote leur besoin.  
"eh Pet !" (appellation raccourcie de Pettigrow)  
"Oui ?" répondit celui ci  
"Sa ne te dérange pas quand tu fait tes besoin d'avoir tes besoins qui se collent a ton pelage?"  
"Ben non" répondit-il "  
"Eh pourquoi ca ?" lui demanda le loup-garou  
"Mais voyons parce que c'est NATURELLE !!!" s'exclama le rat  
"Hum... Je vois alors ca ne te dérangerait pas si..." et le loup-garou, de sa grosse patte, prit le rat et s'essuya son postérieur avec...

Tiaelle : Pour le " chapter does not exist " j'ai donné l'explication au début du chapitre Sinon vivement Samedi aussi :-p Jour des Reviews en masse

Agadou : Je trouve que la vision de la vie par Hermione est très juste dans le cadre de cette fiction car ils sont en plein milieu d'une guerre... Pour Sirius et Remus, tu en sais un peu plus dans ce chapitre ;-) Les deux imbéciles, comme tu les appelles, sont pourtant assez important dans l'histoire (car quand ils se confronterons à Harry, sa fera des étincelles :-p) et la boite fait partie du plan de Setheras donc sa ne doit pas être très anodin :-p Pour la mémoire d'Hermione, tu viens de te rendre compte que le problème est régl

Loo : Si Harry est assez philosophe et penseur, c'est un peu ma faute baisse les yeux et regarde le sol avec intérêt. En faite, je profite de ma fiction pour laisser libre court à mon imagination et à mes questions philosophique... Et puis sa me permet aussi d'avoir d'autres opinions ;-) J'aime bien le faire par l'intermédiaire de ma fiction car c'est plus simple... Je me vois pas trop avec mes potes parler de philosophie :-p surtout quand on est en train de délirer en pleine rue Et puis j'aime bien mon Harry comme ça :-p Pour Sirius et Remus, tu en as sus un peu plus dans ce chapitre Lol, pas mal comme réflexion ça... Si Hermione se souvient du moment qu'elle a passé avec Harry, c'est grâce à la force de leur amour. (oulà, c'est vrai que ça fait vraiment une fiction avec beaucoup d'eau de rose :-p et puis sa fait d'énormes contrastes aux milieux des descriptions d'attaques Mangemorts et des séances de tortures que je fais :-p). Enfin, ton idée peut être reconsidéré J'ai adoré ta vision de la société ! Je trouve sa vachement bien trouvé Mais dans la société, tu as oublié de dire que la violence et la cruauté sont là aussi Parce que ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais Haïs ! LOL, pour investir ? c'est une réponse comme une autre :-p mais celle là m'a bien fait rire !

Anonymoua : Oui j'aime le gore Pour ça que j'écris des passages sanglants :-D Sinon je ne connais pas Marilyn Manson, juste de nom et je croyais que c'était une femme ... Enfin bref, je connais pas sa musique et je le connais pas de vue :-p LOL, si tu regardes bien, c'est toujours le même principe... A force de toujours entendre les même musiques partout, on finit par les apprécier et sa fait vendre les disques (sauf ceux qui ont Internet O:-) ) LOL ! Tu me vois vraiment en train de regarder dans un magasin de ma mère ?!? lol, ben non je le fais pas Ben pour les fautes, dis moi où elles sont et j'irais les corriger... Sinon pour ta vision de la vie... Je sais pas si tu as prit un bonne exemple Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je ne le sais pas :-p Je trouve juste que ça sonne pas bien avec la thèse que tu as donné... Sa manque d'arguments tout ça ! :-p Aller bye ! Et rate pas la trilogie ce soir ! Y'a Small Ville et Dark Angel ! Enfin je crois :-/ Bon je met la réponse à la review de Jess en même temps Merci pour tes compliments Pour les fautes d'orthographe (les petites bébétes qui vont partout dans ma fiction et qui font très peur à ta copine Anonymoua ? :-p) C'est pas important pour moi Aller bye ! Et pis un petit bizou rien que à toi aussi pour embêter ta copine :-p

Mimi : Tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur après la vie mais as tu déjà un but dans ta vie ? Je pense que pour l'instant, il est important de penser sur la vie présente... Bien sur on a toujours le temps (je l'espère) pour penser à se qui est au delà de la vie mais pour ça, il y a beaucoup d'opinion... Pour ta remarque, bien vue, j'ai complètement laissé Sirius de coté, j'ai un peu réparer cette faute dans se chapitre du moins, je l'espère... Sinon merci pour tes encouragement ;-)

C13m : Tu n'as pas fait de longue review cette fois ? Tu l'as même juré ? Alors ou tu as menti, ou j'aimerais connaître ton point de comparaison pour une review " courte " ou " longue ". Pour ta 1ere question, non Sirius est passé de chien à homme Il a désanimagusé :-p Lol j'ai inventé un nouveau verbe :-p Enfin bref, tu m'as compris ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas compris la question " Et apropos de Siruis, il est arrivé ou après qu'ils aient embardqués Remus "... Et puis je te rassure, tu n'es pas bête... Tu es juste stupide et idiot ! Et puis tu es plus grand que moi alors... NA ! :-p Harry il est bizarre mais c'est moi qui décide ce qu'il fait alors si tu es pas content... Ben tu n'as qu'a attendre :-p Pour Iros, plus ma fiction avance et plus il fait de bêtises mais je trouve qu'il est trop mignon aussi Harry a sa très grande bibliothèque portatif Pour les Savants-plaisantins, tu les as vu dans ce chapitre ;-) LOL, maintenant je vais répondre à tes commentaires... " D'accord, mais post la suite avant de nous dire d'aller la lire :-p " quand je parlais de suite, c'était de la longue réponse à la review que je t'ai faite et puis aux questions de mes sondages ! " ouf, tu me rassure la pour une foix ! " Sa veut dire que je te fait si peu que ça ? :-p A moins que je ne sois imprévisible... Enfin le tous est que tu ne sois pas rassuré en lisant ma fiction Gniark ! " quand je disais que c'était horrible, je disais dans le sens que l'on retrouve du sang partout et que c salle " Ben alors le mot Horrible est plutôt doux dans ton vocabulaire comparer à moi Pour les jeux gratuit... Il y avait " La 4eme Prophetie " qui a été gratuit pendant 2 ans mais depuis décembre 2002, plus gratuit, les serveurs de Goa (qui appartient à Wanadoo) ont fermé... " Je sens que je pourrais bien être pour une foix sadique a fond si tu arrête ! " Tu crois vraiment me faire peur avec tes menaces ?... Pff... tu vaux rien (h "h ", je te pousse jusqu'au bout :-p)... Tu n'es même pas capable de calculer correctement ! Et tu oses ?!? (Oser quoi en faite ?... ) et pour confirmer tout ce que j'ai dit plus haut voilà un commentaire sortit tout droit de ta bouche : " bin tien, pour la mettre dans ma Corbeile ! Clac se met une baffe tout seul rien kan imaginant mettre ce fichier a la Corbeille de Windaube " LOL, sa confirme exactement tous :-p :-p :-p Ne m'en veut pas Je ne fais que rigolait ! Et sa veut dire que je m'entend bien avec toi :-) Par contre, je pense que tu as pas fini la review tu as fait " (¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸¸.- Sondage et demande d'Opinion " et puis plus rien :-p Bon sinon...Je ne t'ai pas répondu pour Cho ? regard étonné et complètement innocent Vraiment ? Oh ben zut alors... Mais alors... A moins que... Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu ne pas te répondre... s'éloigne perdu dans ses pensées A oui, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que tu viens de perdre le titre du lecteur à la review la plus longue... Manou t'a dépassé je crois ;-)

Lune D'argent : Salut toua ! Je ne te dis pas que Harry a lancé un sortilège d'amnésie sur Hermione si tu veux pas l'entendre :-p Mais tu as put voir dans ce chapitre que le sort n'a pas vraiment été utile... J'aime bien quand tu as dis " Franchement, tu es exaspérant ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'adore ! " Sa fait bien contraste et je trouve que sa sonne bien Pour l'état de Sirius, tu as un peu plus de détail dans ce chapitre ! En vacances le 19 mai ?!? arg... Chanceuse ! Enfin façon de parler Tu as commencer les cours quand ? Août ? Septembre ? Tu as sauté des vacance scolaire ? Comment tu fais pour terminer si vite ??? Vivre au jour le jour... Si je pouvais penser ça moi aussi :-/ Avec tous les profs qui nous courent après pour nous orienter pour les études et le boulot et tout... Trop de choix, pas assez de temps... Enfin moi je veux faire de longues études donc j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir (donc un jour ou 'l'autre je me retrouverais comme toi dans une période de stresse où je devrais tout réviser ). Oups ! Je parle un peu trop de ma vie là :-p Ces questions débiles, je les prends de un peu partout Aller bye ! A samedi Prochain ! A moins que tu publies un de tes chapitres avant

Lunenoire : Oui, tu as pu constater que dans ma fiction, les lecteurs font des reviews de plus en plus longue pour mon bonheur et mon malheur :-p J'adore lire les longues reviews parce qu'on apprend pleins de choses sur les lecteurs (un moment ou à un autre, ils parlent toujours de leur vie ) et en plus, ils me donnent plein d'opinion sur ma fiction Enfin si tu as pas le courage d'écrire, je ne vais pas te blâmer :-p Par contre pour ta réponse, explique moi un peu ta nuance entre Remord et Regret s'il te plait Sinon merci pour tes compliments

Thor : Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rien compris à ton explication sur la vie T'es vraiment nul :-p :-p LOL, tu crois me faire peur si j'arrête ma fiction ? Pour l'attaque virale, tu ne sais pas où j'habite, pour le virus, tu ne serais pas capable d'en faire un... Et puis pour se faire gueuler par les lecteurs comme toi, tu le fais déjà Aller bye ! A la prochaine :-D

Ccilia : Merci pour tes compliments Je tacherais de continuer ainsi alors ;-)

Watery136 : Pas grave si tu n'as pas compris ma question Je demandais juste comment tu voyais ta propre vie... Pour les serrures, sa peut être une possibilité mais je ne trouve pas les serrures très esthétique :-p

Miss Serpentard : Pas grave pour le retard Tu as un délai de une semaine pour lire un chapitre :-p Mais c'est surtout pour toi qu'il faut le lire, toi y'a pas des lecteurs qui te courent après si tu es en retard :-p Oui, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration Un peu sanglant sur les bords mais j'ai quand même retrouvé de l'inspiration ;-) Je ne vais pas me plaindre si tu aimes tous mes chapitres :-p Pour la vision de la vie, je ne suis pas sur que c'est tout à fait de la maturité dont j'ai fit preuve... En tout cas, oui, j'ai 14 ans . Enfin je pense que j'ai tout simplement réfléchit à comment peut se représenter la vie... Alors, petite précision, je suis un garçon ;-) Donc sa sera pas écrivaine mais écrivain. Et non, je n'ai pas pensé à en devenir. Chose étrange, j'ai une plus forte attirance pour les maths, la physique et la biologie :-p Sinon ut as raison, j'écris ma fiction pour mon propre loisir, pas pour les reviews Mais sa me fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire les reviews... Comme une sorte de petite récompense... (Et je suis gâté en reviews ) Dans ta vison de la vie, on voit bien le changement D'abord, tu vis la vie dans la simplicité sans chercher vraiment à comprendre... et puis après, ben un peu comme tout les adolescent(e)s (tiens, je sais pas ton age moi :-p) ont vit dans une mauvaise passe... Pour ça que c'est bien de faire d'autres activités comme le sport ou l'écriture (deux activités que je pratique pleinement ) car sa permet de nous défouler... Et puis quand je suis en mauvaise passe, sa se sent dans mon écriture :-p (passe sanglant, personnages qui dépriment... manque d'inspiration pour les scènes à l'eau de rose...). Arf, je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui mais j'arrête pas de raconter ma vie à tout le monde :-p

Cynthia : Pas grave si tu n'as pas mis de review au chapitre précédent Harry et Hermione se rapproche petit à petit et seront bientôt ensemble ! A moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'imprévu Gniark Je ne me fout pas de ta vision de la vie, c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé Je trouve que ta vision est intéressante Noire mais intéressante ;-) Sa montre que tu es quand même impliqué par tous les problèmes dans le monde, guerres, maladies, attentats... Sa montre aussi que tu as le désire de changer NOTRE monde mais pour ça, il faut que tout le monde s'y mette... Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, je suis complément insensible à l'environnement... Et je n'en suis pas fière... Par contre quand mon professeur d'histoire me parle d'économie, je trouve que la société dans lequel nous vivons est deguelasse... Regarde les rapport en la France et les Etats Unis... C'est l'appât du gain, chercher à s'enrichir, société capitaliste à la recherche de profit... Pff... Quand on voit ça, on a pas envie de grandir mais on a pas le choix, enfin si, on a celui de décider de bouger tout ça ou non... Bon ? reprenons sur une note plus joyeuse Tu as raison pour la réponse à ma question débile :-p

Alyssa : Pour les réflexions, elles viennent de moi comme toutes les pensées philosophiques Pour Harry, il est très sentimental en amour ;-) Pourtant il peut faire des choses horribles (comme avec les Dursley) Mais comme il a dit, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour Hermione et puis il la respecte aussi ;-) J'ai adoré ta vision de la vie ! Je trouve que c'est vraiment bien ;-) Et puis au moins c'était pas des visions noirs et dépressif comme beaucoup d'entre nous faisons ;-) Par contre, j'aimerais bien voir tes autres visions de la vie

Alana Chantelune : Non, Sirius n'est pas mort mais il n'est pas sauvé non plus ;-) Qui est Iros ? C'est un jeune loup étrange que je trouve trop mignon Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ils m'ont vraiment touch

Phéobé Lÿrh : Dur le travail ? Aller courage, tu as déjà le passeport, un pas de plus vers la porte de sortie ;-) Tu as raison pour Harry, il est surhumain et je l'aime bien comme ça. Dans ma fiction, il est puissant magiquement et physique mais ne l'est pas psychologiquement Content que mes réflexions t'aient plu Une simple question, tu dis que la vie ne vaut pas mieux que la mort mais comment considère tu la mort ? Pour moi sa serait plutôt une délivrance... J'ai bien aimé les idées que tu as donné pour se sortir avec les différents moyen, pour moi sa serait le rêve. J'aime bien l'idée de n'être qu'un fantôme... Considéré par les autres comme perdu dans la lune mais pourtant ce n'est pas ses personnes qui souffrent le plus... Enfin ce n'est que mon opinion... En faite si j'ai bien compris, tu cherches à aller en France pour abandonner ton ancienne vie... Trop de douleur et de souvenir dans le passé, tu préfères regarder devant toi... C'est plutôt étrange... Je parle mais ce ne sont que des mots alors que toi tu as vécu... Enfin bon... Par contre j'aime bien ton idée de fuir nos problèmes... Mais n'est-ce pas un défaut d'être la perfection ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde même si cette phrase n'a pas vraiment de sens pour moi... Mon propre univers ne se résume que par mon environnement qui m'entoure...

Hermichouette : Coucou (il faut encore compte ? Y'en a beaucoup quand même :-p) Et bien je dois dire que c'est plutôt étrange... Ma fiction te fait rêver comme elle te fais faire des cauchemars... Sa revient à se que j'ai dit au début de ce chapitre dans ma note d'auteur ;-) Ta vision de la vie est assez simpliste ;-) Mais elle résume parfaitement... Et puis si tu as pas d'inspiration pour écrire une review, se n'est pas grave ;-) Aller à Samedi Prochain ;-)

Baggera (la reine du monde) : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas envoyer de review au dernier chapitre et je ne vais surtout pas te blâmer parce que vus comment tu étais pomé... Pauvre toi... Pour Iros, je trouve aussi qu'il est trop mignon Par contre pour Fred et George, c'est vrai que ça aurait été original si George aurait ressuscité juste après

Ptitte-folle : (Vraiment avec 3 T dans ton pseudo ou alors une faute de frappe ?) Voilà la suite que tu attends avec autant d'impatience Merci pour tes encouragements et compliments et je vais le plus vite possible que je peux (je ment là mais j'essaye quand même de rester dans mes délais...).Aller bye ptite folle

Siria Potter : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements Je crois que le passage entre Harry et Hermione t'a plus et sa sera pas le dernier. Pour la vision de la vie, je ne trouve pas que c'est choquant si c'est dit par des adolescents, surtout Harry et Hermione car ils ont traversé les épreuves dans la douleurs et la difficulté alors justement je trouve qu'ils sont parfaitement les personnages qui doivent en parler... Et puis je suis un adolescent, et beaucoup des lecteurs qui m'ont fait part de leurs visions de la vie sont aussi des adolescents... Aller bye ;-) A Samedi prochain

Michou : Hem.. s'éclairci la gorge Pour le baiser, ce 'n'est pas encore... Hey ! Non, range ton arc ! Pas de Hache ni de marteau non plus ! Pas de sort ni d'épée ! Pas de lance non plus ! Pas d'arme ? Oui ! :-p Et tu ferais quoi si tu étais à la place de Harry ?.. Hum, pas la peine que je te pose la question, tu ne sera JAMAIS à la place de Harry :-p Aller bye ;-)

Hermidark : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements Ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le couple Harry/Hermione, c'est aussi mon préférée... Sinon je continue

Mystical Elfe : Salut ;-) Bon alors je vais répondre à ta question (moi aussi on m'a aidé quand j'ai commencé ma fiction ). Alors moi je travail sur Microsoft Word (comme beaucoup de monde). Il te suffit juste de faire la présentation que tu veux. Ensuite, tout se fait au moment de l'enregistrement. Il te suffit, quand tu enregistre sous, de choisir le format dans lequel tu veux enregistrer ta fiction. Choisis le format HTML et enregistre. Il te suffira juste d'uploader la page HTML sur fanfiction.net et voilà ;-) Par contre tu en peux ni centre ta fiction, ni l'aligner à droite. Il y a aussi un autre problème, il n'accepte pas les liens... Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ;-) Sinon je lâche pas la patate comme tu dis Je sors un chapitre par semaine, tout les Samedi...

Karotte : Les 15 chapitres d'un coup Voilà ce que j'appelle les accro :-p Simple question... Comment as-tu découvert ma fiction ? Juste une question de curiosité ;-) J'adore les loups aussi Je suis content que tu as aimé mon explication sur la lycanthropie ;-) J'ai essayé de faire le plus plausible possible... Sinon, oui, je connais Torgal, j'en ai déjà lu mais pas tous Et sinon, j'ai lu le passage avec les fils de la vie ;-) Même que la fille tire avec l'arc et se tue en coupant son propre fil... Ironique quand même... Sinon merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ;-)

Sumir : Pas grave si tu es en retard Tu as une semaine pour écrire une review :-p Tu n'as pas pleins de petits lecteurs qui te courent après quand tu es un peu en retard regard innocent qui se tourne vers ses lecteurs qui se rapprochent dangereusement Euh... j'ai rien dit ! Le couple Harry/Hermione se rapproche petit à petit ;-) J'aime bien ta vue sur la vie Elle est simple et bien ! Sinon je vais mieux Je suis beaucoup moins triste :-D

Annia Black : Pour le chapitre 15, je n'ai pas chômé et pour les autres non plus d'ailleurs :-p Ta vision sur la vie est basé vraisemblablement sur les lignes de la vie. J'espère comme toi que nous feront évoluer le monde dans le bon sens pour nous même et nos enfants... Pour l'instant, notre monde est assez chaotique même si il ne le semble pas... Pourtant, tant qu'il y aura la guerre, la violence, le racisme je pense que nous sommes encore loin du monde parfait que tout le monde imagine... Merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Mon style n'est pas comme Alohomora, tu as raison, il est différent parce que je suis différent ;-) Chacun à son propre style, ce n'est qu'a nous de l'exploiter ;-) Et en t'inquiète pas pour les fautes d'orthographes, c'est sans importances pour moi ,-à) C'est plus le contenue qui m'intéresse... Aller à Samedi Prochain !

Manou : Bon alors, merci pour ces 4 reviews Je pense que tu as gagné le concours de la review la plus longue (pour moi j'assemble toutes les reviews d'un même lecteur dans un chapitre pour savoir ;-)) Snif, tu m'as ému avec tous tes compliments... Je suis ému aussi d'être parmi les meilleurs auteurs pour toi, être au coté de Lune d'Argent, Diam ou Alohomora ? C'est vraiment beaucoup d'honneur... Etre à la place d'Hermione ? D'abord ce promener doucement dans Londres enneigé en compagnie de l'homme que tu aimes et puis ensuite parler tranquillement avec une boisson chaude dans les mains pour finir dans un champ vide d ans les bras de l'homme de ta vie qui, tranquillement, te berce ?... Snif, c'est magnifique ;-) Je suis heureux te faire apprécier le couple Harry/Hermione, c'est mon préféré, je le trouve unique ;-) Enfin, en réalité, peu m'importe, c'est surtout grâce au talent de l'auteur qu'on apprécie un couple... Si c'est bien écrit, on peut te faire apprécier n'importe quoi...Pour Drago, la révélation sera plus tard ;-) Je te rappel que je répond à toutes les reviews (sauf si par accident j'en oublie un ). Hey ! s'indigne Ce n'ets pas parce que je n'ai que 14 ans et que... lis la suite oups, euh.. ah oui, je suis d'accord avec toi...A te décevoir, je suis plus attiré par les maths, la physique et la biologie que par le français Dans ta deuxième review, tu avais pas l'air contente :-p Ne t'inquiète pas, reste comme tu es Bon aller, j'attaque les deux dernières reviews LOL, aurais-je autant de renommer que quand je poste une review, l'auteur devient aussi contente ? Et ben dis donc.. :-p Et pour ton information, je ne jouais pas à la review la plus longue, je disais simplement se que j'avais à dire ... Rien de plus ;-) Par contre je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi (même si des lecteurs vont me contredire mais c'est pas grave) mais je dis que personne est au niveau de Alohomora ! Pour Ange par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi :-p Parce que je n'aime pas les fictions avec Drago en personnage principal... Mais c'est mon opinion ;-) Merci pour tous tes compliments et ne te désole pas que mes couples sont moins bien que ceux de Alohomora, je suis plus nul qu'elle ! euh... disons plutôt : Je suis moins talentueuse qu'elle ! C'est plus atténuant :-p Je suis désolé que tu n'aimes pas Marseille mais je ne peux rien y faire à part te faire rêver de Londres garce aux mots... Je ne suis jamais allé à Londres, ce n'est que mon imagination qui peux te faire voyager... Mais j'adorerais aussi être les lieux que je décris... Bon voilà, go ta dernière review Bon alors, tout d'abord, désolé si je ne t'avais pas répondu sur AIM mais mon ventre avant tout :-p Enfin c'est juste façon de parler ;-) Ta remarque sur les longues reviews est vrai, plutôt étrange Et puis je n'en suis pas totalement étranger :-p Mes demandes de Sondages et questions y sont pour quelque chose :-p Et ben, commence à y avoir beaucoup de lecteur qui me comparent à Alohomora mais nos styles sont différents, comme nos idées. Nous avons des façons de décrire différentes... Tout simplement parce que nous sommes différents ;-) Je suis un jeune garçon de 14 ans, elle est une jeune fille de 22 ans mais nous écrivons tout les deux pour notre propre plaisir et pour la plus grande joie des lecteurs Enfin bon... Sinon voilà le chapitre 16 ! Et ne pense pas comme ça, lis vite mon chapitre, comme sa tu moura un sourire aux lèvres :-p LOL ;-) Sinon j'ai une simple impression que tu aimes beaucoup Drago et Sirius Pour la photo que tu m'as envoyé, on voit que c'est un montage photo alors pas la peine de t'alarmer :-p Et puis je pense que ça ferait quand même un certain chahutage si on savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble... Bon voilà terminé ;-) Et j'ai le bonheur de te réanoncer que tu as gagné le concours de la review la plus longue :-p


	17. Chapitre 17 : Rétablissement

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Me revoilà, comme chaque Samedi -) Alors, tout d'abord je vais vous dire de ne pas vous inciter... J'ai tout prévu pour pas mal de chapitre et l'action à grand pas (même si ça ce voit pas :-p) Sinon pour le couple Harry/Hermione... Vous verrez bien -)

****

Remerciement : Je remercie grandement Anonymoua qui, encore une fois à corriger ma fiction... Et comme d'habitude aux lecteurs qui daignent venir lire ma fiction.

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 17 : Rétablissement

Une silhouette se déplaçait silencieusement à travers des couloirs obscurs et sombres. Aucune décoration, rien, simplement des murs en pierres, rêches, grises. Ils étaient autrefois couverts de peinture mais la couleur s'était effritée. Ces corridors avaient été inutilisés depuis longtemps. La poussière recouvrait tout et à chaque nouveau pas de l'homme, il laissait derrière lui une empreinte visible. L'architecture des galeries datait sûrement de l'époque moyenâgeuse avec des piliers en arc de cercle, tous les cinq mètres, qui donnaient un certain charme à ce corridor pourtant si dénudé de décoration : aucune peinture, aucune tapisserie, pas de statue ni d'armure… Rien… Juste de la poussière et des torches accrochées sur chaque poutre circulaire. L'ombre, un homme d'après sa forte corpulence, avançait rapidement d'un pas sur. Il savait où il allait : à chaque intersection, il continuait son chemin sans regarder exactement son parcours, preuve qu'il avait déjà emprunté ce chemin de nombreuses fois. Certains couloirs n'étaient même pas éclairés mais cela ne dérangeait pas la sombre silhouette. Il traversa pendant encore plusieurs minutes ces galeries poussiéreuses jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir. Il s'approcha du pilier circulaire, à sa droite, et appuya sur une des nombreuses briques qui formaient les murs. Celle-ci s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans un bruit rocailleux et enclencha un mécanisme d'engrenages et de roues qui ouvrirent un passage secret, cinq mètres plus loin, derrière le pilier suivant. La silhouette avança jusqu'à la porte qui menait dans une longue galerie extrêmement sombre. L'ombre s'y engouffra sans une quelconque source de lumière. L'homme semblait avoir la capacité de voir dans le noir car le parcours était complexe et dangereux, à certains endroits avec des crevasses mais l'homme les enjambait sans y porter attention. Il arriva enfin devant un escalier en colimaçon, aux marches raides et abîmées, rendant son ascension difficile. L'ombre les monta quatre à quatre et arriva enfin devant un mur avec un épais anneau en fer rouillé. L'homme tira dessus et déplaça le pan de mur qui bloquait le passage de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, lui laissant ainsi assez de place pour sortir. Une fois passé ce passage secret, la silhouette vêtue de noir s'avança à travers des couloirs éclairés et décorés. Il se trouvait enfin dans les passages les plus utilisés de Poudlard : armures, tableaux et tapisseries discutaient entre eux sans se soucier de l'homme qui marchait à grands pas à coté d'eux. Un fantôme apparut en traversant un mur et, dès qu'il l'eut aperçu, lui tira la langue et partit en ricanant haut et fort à travers un autre mur. L'homme laissa paraître un sourire et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle :

- Hol ! Sombre sorcier ! Qui es-tu pour oser t'aventurer sur mes terres ?

Le sorcier se retourna vers la voix et vit un petit chevalier en épaisse armure tenant à la main une épée trop lourde pour lui. Il sortit son arme du fourreau et se mit en garde d'un air féroce. Le sorcier s'avança vers lui avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Arrière, manant ! pendard ! Arrière vagabond ! Brigand ! Ne t'approche pas plus ou tu goûteras à ma lame ! Le menaça le petit chevalier qui suait à grosses gouttes : Il avait du mal à garder son épée en garde, la lame ne cessait de se baisser alors que le chevalier la relevait à chaque fois, tout en proférant ses menaces. Mais avant qu'il ne finisse ses intimidations, la lame était déjà au sol et le chevalier était épuisé. Il s'assit alors à terre et enleva son lourd casque. Il était brun et avait les cheveux trempés de transpiration. Le sorcier parla enfin :

- Tu oses m'interpeller mais tu n'es même pas capable de te battre…

- Comment ? S'enflamma le chevalier, tu oses dire que je ne suis pas de taille à me mesurer à toi ? Moi ? Le grand chevalier de Catogan, ne pas savoir me battre ?

Le guerrier s'était relevé et avait sortit un petit poignard beaucoup plus facile à manier pour le petit chevalier. Il affichait un regard farouche et donnait des petits coups dans le vide. Le sorcier éclata de rire et répondit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, sinon, tu serais déjà mort… de peur ! Ajouta t-il dans un sourire.

Le chevalier s'arrêta et le regarda, les yeux plissés, pendant plusieurs secondes puis dit d'une voix enjouée :

- Hardi compagnon ! Fier aventurier ! Tu es digne de moi ! J'avais tout de suite vu ta puissance, ta force et ta vigueur ! Accompagne moi et plus aucun guerrier et mage pourrait nous battre face à notre terrible compagnie !

Le chevalier avait parlé en gigotant et en gesticulant partout dans son tableau. Il était enflammé par son discours mais le sorcier éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et vexa le chevalier qui s'arrêta et se rassit sur un rocher. Il demanda enfin :

- Mais dit moi, fier compagnon, quel obscure lieu veux-tu explorer dans ces sombres donjons ? Serais-tu guidé par une quête divine ?

- Non, petit chevalier, je suis là pour visiter une amie malade…

- Oh ! Viendrais-tu voir ta demoiselle ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Répondit l'homme dans un rire. Je dois maintenant te laisser, le temps me fait défaut et ma patience grandit…

- Je vois, part brave aventurier ! Suis ton chemin avec force et courage, je serais toujours là pour t'accompagner si le désir t'en vient…

- Au revoir ! Répondit le sorcier qui continua son chemin à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

L'homme continua son chemin pendant cinq minutes et arriva devant une porte épaisse en bois. Le sorcier entra dans la pièce. Elle était dans la pénombre. La pièce était divisée par des rideaux qui cachaient les blessés. L'homme s'avança jusqu'au bout de la pièce et se glissa entre deux rideaux. Il s'assit sur une chaise et prit la main de Laura. La jeune fille était pale et ses cheveux blond étaient collés à son front couvert de transpiration. La jeune fille avait de la fièvre et pour l'instant aucun remède n'avait marché. L'homme la recoiffa tendrement et sera à nouveau la main de Laura. Il resta ainsi, à l'observer, pendant plusieurs minutes et il se leva. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole qui contenait un liquide violet très fluide. Il déboucha le flacon et l'approcha de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il lui fit boire doucement et lui essaya les lèvres de ses doigts. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue brûlante et pale de la blessée. La jeune fille fut prise, tout à coup, de tremblements incontrôlables et de plus en plus violents. L'homme s'était rassit et avait reprit la main de la blessée. Il murmurait doucement tout en regardant ses mains :

- Pardonnes-moi… Pardonnes-moi Laura… Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait… Et pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fait… J'aurais du faire plus attention…

Les convulsions de la jeune fille se firent de plus en plus violentes et le lit tremblait sous les mouvements de la malade. Celle-ci avait les yeux qui se révulsaient et son visage était tiré par la douleur. Un sentiment de douleur, d'angoisse et de tristesse se voyait sur le visage de Laura où commençait à perler des larmes mélangées avec des gouttes de sueurs. L'homme serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille en continuant à murmurer ses pardons. Il semblait angoissé et coupable. Le visage de la jeune fille se fit encore plus pâle, d'un pâle maladif… presque mortel. Ses lèvres étaient rouge vif et contrastaient énormément avec son visage cendreux. Les tremblements étaient vraiment violents mais Laura ne laissa aucun cri de douleur s'échapper… Rien… Aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche.

Soudain, les convulsions de Laura s'arrêtèrent. Sa respiration saccadée reprit petit à petit son rythme normal et sa peau commençait à se recolorer. Les dernières traces de douleurs sur son visage causées par la potion disparurent petit à petit pour laisser place à une expression neutre et calme. Laura semblait presque dormir paisiblement même après l'événement qu'elle venait de subir. L'homme continua pourtant à parler à voix douce mais d'une façon presque inaudible. Il était profondément perdu, il ne voyait que Laura, il n'apercevait plus la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait, il n'entendait pas la porte se refermer dans un claquement. Il n'entendait pas des pas se rapprochaient dans leur direction. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voyait que culpabilité et peur.

---

Hermione entra dans la " Salle des morts " comme aimait l'appeler les autres élèves, mais Hermione n'aimait pas ce nom. Elle voulait garder espoir, elle voulait encore croire que son amie s'en sortirait, elle voulait revoir Laura, lui parler. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'amis mais chaque fois c'était aussi douloureux, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Comme chaque matin, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle allait voir son amie dans le deuxième couloir de la partie Ouest de Poudlard. Elle connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur et pouvait presque y aller les yeux fermés. Ce n'était pas plus mal car à cette heure-ci, Hermione n'était pas tout à fait réveillée.

Hermione s'était levée un peu plutôt que d'habitude ce matin même si l'on était dimanche et qu'elle avait la possibilité de dormir encore de nombreuses heures. Elle avait encore sommeil mais elle savait qu'une fois réveillée, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Elle avait alors décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Laura. Elle demeurait la plupart du temps environ une quinzaine de minutes avec son amie et lui parlait. Laura était dans un sort de coma et son état empirait de jour en jour car elle prenait de la température et aucun remède n'avait marché. Ils avaient pourtant tout essayé et Hermione avait même passé plusieurs jours à la bibliothèque pour chercher un remède pour son amie mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Hermione tenait beaucoup à son amie. Elle se souvenait encore de son entrée à Poudlard.

Flash Back

Hermione était assise à la table des Griffondors comme à son habitude et prenait son dîner. On était un jeudi soir et elle avait fini sa journée avec une double heure d'Histoire de la Magie particulièrement ennuyeuse, sur la création de l'état gobelin du nom de Mark'sogur dirigé par Taguros le visqueux. Rien de plus ennuyeux, même la révolution gobeline semblait être un sujet mille fois plus intéressant. Hermione avait beau essayé de suivre le cours, la seule chose écrite sur ses notes était un dessin d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Maintenant, la faim se faisait sentir et elle pouvait enfin se régaler : elle ne s'en privait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur pour sa ligne, elle faisait régulièrement du sport ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une silhouette svelte. Elle était agréable à regarder et ce n'était pas les garçons qui s'en privaient, provoquant ainsi la jalousie de nombreuses personnes du sexe féminin du collège. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule belle fille du château mais elle faisait partie de celles-ci. Intelligente, logique, sportive, responsable, et belle par-dessus tout, tout ceci avait poussé plus d'un garçon à vouloir sortir avec elle mais Hermione avait toujours refusé. Un seul garçon comptait à ses yeux et celui-ci se prénommait Harry… Harry Potter… Ce simple nom ravivait énormément de souvenirs. Certain douloureux mais d'autre assez… personnels.

Hermione sortie de ses pensées quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent doucement dans un grincement attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Un groupe d'élèves entra dans la salle accompagnés du professeur Mc Gonagall. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas le même âge mais leurs visages leurs étaient inconnus. Personne ne semblait les connaître, ravivant de cette manière de nombreuses interrogations sur ces élèves. Quand les élèves arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs, le directeur se leva, réclamant le silence. Les conversations et bruits d'argenteries cessèrent rapidement à une exception : Ronald Weasley. Cet élève ne faisait preuve d'aucun respect et continuait à manger tranquillement sous le regard noir des professeurs et des élèves, outrés par son attitude. Le professeur Dumbledore n'en prit cependant pas compte et parla d'une voix accueillante et chaude :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je sais cependant que nous nous rencontrons dans des circonstances tragiques et regrettables. La destruction de vos écoles par les Mangemorts est un acte monstrueux d'une cruauté sans limite et un Seigneur des Ténèbres est derrière tout ça. Il est d'autant plus important, aujourd'hui, de se serrer une nouvelle fois les coudes et de combattre à nouveau un Seigneur de la Destruction. Il est temps maintenant de vous joindre notre école et de vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Je sais que vous allez rapidement vous intégrer même si certains enseignements sont légèrement différents. Je demanderai aux préfets de bien vouloir vous faire visiter notre charmant château après le dîner mais il est temps pour vous de vous repartir et de vous restaurer.

Une fois son discours terminé, le directeur se rassit laissant place au professeur Mc Gonagall. La directrice adjointe, armé de sa liste de nom et du choixpeau magique, demanda à chaque élève de s'avancer et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret comme avait fait chaque élève présent à Poudlard.

Il y avait d'abord eu une jeune fille, brune, du nom de Serina FARIOS. Elle semblait âgée d'une douzaine d'année et était un peu petite pour son âge. Son visage enfantin et sa frêle silhouette lui donné une apparence fragile et sympathique. Elle fut chaudement accueillit par les Serdaigles.

Il y eut ensuite un garçon dans les environs de seize ans. Il était assez corpulent et mesurait pratiquement 2 mètres. Sa taille était impressionnante mais pas assez pour être un demi-géant comme Hagrid. Il était blond et avait un visage sévère. Son nom, Robert IBORAS, sonnait un peu faux. Il fut envoyé à Poursouffle.

Se fut au tour de James DARME. Ce garçon était mignon et attirant mais pas assez pour Hermione qui pensait toujours à Harry. Elle ne fut cependant pas indifférente au clin d'œil que le jeune homme lui avait adressé. Toute la population féminine, moins une, avait les yeux rêveurs. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns avait un corps athlétique.

Quand le professeur Mc Gonagall appela le nom de Laura ALIGANE, une jeune fille s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, attendant le verdict du choixpeau. Hermione dévisagea la nouvelle élève. Elle devait avoir son âge et son visage exprimé l'anxiété pure. Elle semblait n'avoir que peu confiance en elle car elle tremblait. Quand le choixpeau l'envoya à Griffondor, elle n'en fut pas moins acclamée mais Hermione fut un peu étonnée. Griffondor était la maison de courageux alors pourquoi elle ? Si le choixpeau l'avait envoyé ici, s'était pour une raison et Hermione oublia vite ses questions quand la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle avait un visage sympathique et les jeunes filles se lièrent rapidement d'amitié. Les yeux bleus de Laura étaient curieux, un peu enfantins mais le caractère de la jeune fille avait tout de suite plue à Hermione. Laura était très sociable mais Hermione avait perçu, derrière son visage toujours souriant et bienveillant, de la profonde tristesse… Comme pour Harry…

Laura savait qu'Hermione voyait parfaitement sa tristesse mais jamais elle ne se dévoila. Elle garda simplement sa tristesse pour elle-même et refusait de la partager. Hermione ne pouvait que lui rappeler sa présence et attendre… Attendre que son amie libère son cœur, qu'elle décide à partager le poids qui pèse tant sur son cœur.

Fin du Flash Back

Maintenant il était trop tard… Trop tard pour découvrir son secret, trop tard pour la sauver, trop tard pour leur amitié… Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle avait perdu espoir. Trop de temps était passé pour espérer trouver un remède. Le temps, puissant, inaltérable et dévastateur. Rien ne peut résister à sa force. Si, une chose, la pierre philosophale aujourd'hui perdue. Mais il était trop dangereux de garder cette précieuse pierre qui conférait autant de pouvoir.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle arriva près de son amie. Elle était derrière les rideaux qui cachés Laura mais Hermione se figea : il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Hermione tendit l'oreille et écouta silencieusement l'étrange monologue du visiteur de son amie :

- Je suis désolé Laura… Je suis si fautif… Tout est de ma faute… Entièrement de la faute ! _Qui était le mystérieux visiteur qui se sentait coupable ?_ J'aurais du trouver la solution plutôt… J'aurais du plus chercher… Tu aurais moins souffert, tu aurais moins vécu cet affreux cauchemar… J'aurais du te protéger… Je te l'avais pourtant juré mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… Je ne suis qu'un misérable… Réveille-toi Laura… J'ai besoin de toi… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Ouvre les yeux… La voix se termina en un sanglot étouffé. La personne était abattue et sa tristesse s'entendait de sa voix tremblante.

Il est vraiment désespéré… Je me demande qui c'est…

Hermione écarta doucement le rideau et vit une sombre silhouette se tenant en face d'elle. L'homme était assis sur une chaise et tenait la main de la jeune fille étroitement liée dans les siennes. Hermione ne pouvait voir son visage caché dans l'ombre. L'homme continuait à parler :

- Je t'aime Laura… Ne m'abandonne pas…

L'homme se releva. Il tenait toujours fermement la main de Laura dans les siennes et semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

Il tient vraiment à elle ! Qui es-tu étrange visiteur ? Se demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

L'homme lâcha finalement la main de Laura et la reposa doucement sur le lit. Il lissa doucement le lit de la jeune fille d'un geste tendre et protecteur. Il soupira et se déplaça d'un pas tout en fixant toujours la blessée dont le visage était encore blême. Hermione lâcha un cri de surprise : Un rayon de lune éclaira le visage du visiteur à travers les rideaux qu'Hermione écartés.

Ce ne pouvait pas être…lui ? Se dit-elle.

L'homme tourna son visage vers le bruit et recula d'un pas de surprise.

Hermione se précipita vers la sortie, elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle éclata en sanglots et courut à travers les couloirs sans regardait où elle allait. _Il_ ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ? Avoir dit ça ?

Harry sortit en courant de la pièce. Qui été le mystérieux observateur qui l'avait surpris ? Qui était assez fou pour venir rendre visite à cette heure si matinal ? Harry regarda à gauche et à droite du couloir mais il n'y avait personne. Comment savoir par où était partie le visiteur nocturne ? Poudlard est grand et avec une multitude de couloirs. Harry poussa un soupir de résiliation et retourna auprès de Laura. Il s'assit à nouveau sur la chaise réservé au visiteur et observa la jeune fille les yeux emplis de tristesse. Harry resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes mais quand sa montre sonna pour lui signaler l'heure, Harry se leva et dit d'une voix affectueuse :

- Je dois maintenant te laisser sœurette… Rétablis-toi vite… J'ai besoin de toi… Il est maintenant temps pour moi de partir mais je reviendrai te voir… J'espère de tout mon cœur que ma potion fera effet… C'est si hasardeux… __

Harry soupira et sortit de la pièce rapidement, bientôt ce sera l'heure…

---

Harry poussa les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle. La pièce était pleine : c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Quand le grincement des portes se fit entendre, toutes les conversations se turent et les occupants de la salle se tournèrent en un seul bloc pour voir qui était là. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient déjà attablés alors qui était le retardataire ? Ou le nouveau visiteur ? Un silence s'imposa lourdement pendant plusieurs secondes. Certains élèves frémirent de curiosité de et d'impatience mais d'autres tremblèrent de peur, le souvenir de l'attaque Mangemort s'imposant à leurs esprits. Une silhouette s'avança enfin à la lumière des milliers de bougies flottantes qui illuminaient la Grande Salle.

L'homme était vêtu tout de noir. Il portait une épaisse tenue noire recouverte à certains endroits de protections. Ainsi, les genoux, les coudes, les épaules et le plastron étaient recouverts d'une armure noire et robuste qui semblait extrêmement solide mais laissait une liberté de mouvement impressionnante. L'homme portait une épaisse cape noire, elle aussi qui flottait derrière lui alors qu'il avançait rapidement vers la table des professeurs. Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol rocailleux dans le silence impérial dont faisait preuve les élèves qui le regardaient avec un étonnement croissant. A chaque mouvement, ils voyaient un détail de plus : les bracelets d'ébènes sur les poignets, la chaînette en or qui fermait la cape, le collier argenté autour du cou, mais surtout un détail troublant. L'homme portait à la ceinture deux étuis. L'un souple et long, reposait tout le long du dos. Il était noir et se cachait parfaitement dans la tenue du sorcier. Ce détail fut remarqué grâce à un jeune garçon à coté duquel le sombre homme passa. Que pouvait contenir cette sacoche ? Des potions puissantes et secrètes ? Des herbes aux pouvoirs divins ? Des documents ultra secrets ? Des objets d'une valeur inestimable ? Leurs imaginations d'enfants leurs laissaient une multitude de solutions plus folles les unes que les autres. Il y avait aussi le deuxième étui placé à la droite de la ceinture de l'homme. Cela ressemblait à un fourreau… Mais de quoi ? L'objet ne faisait pas plus de trente centimètres de long et un centimètre de large. Sûrement un étui à baguette mais pourquoi le porter à la ceinture ? Le sorcier était un jeune homme qui dégageait une aura puissante et intimidante. Il avait des yeux verts électrisants et ses cheveux en batailles étaient coupés assez court mais pas assez pour ne pas cacher sa cicatrice qui ornait son front et qui était l'origine de la plupart de ses malheurs. Ce n'était pas la seule cicatrice, une profonde entaille était visible sur sa joue droite et une autre dans le cou mais cela présageait de nombreuses autres blessures cachées sous la tenue. Le jeune homme était impressionnant dans ses vêtements sombres et épais. Surtout s'il s'appelait Harry Potter… Nom qui se répéta rapidement en écho à travers les élèves. Il n'était plus _le Traître_ car il les avait sauvé lors de l'attaque de Poudlard.. Non, il redevenait simplement Harry Potter...

Le jeune homme était suivit par un loup blanc un peu plus grand que la normale. Il était majestueux et marchait la tête haute. Sa fourrure était soyeuse et légèrement argentée. Le loup semblait puissant par sa corpulence et par l'aura magique qui se dégageait de lui. Il était simplement impressionnant. Quand un élève essaya de le caresser, Iros grogna doucement et montra les crocs, faisant immédiatement reculer la main du jeune élève qui prit peur. L'animal fit une drôle de grimace pendant qu'il avançait la queue haute. Il semblait admirer le plafond magique mais aussi toute l'imposante salle. C'était pour lui la première fois qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle et toutes ces odeurs de nourritures qui atteignaient son odorat lui donnait faim mais il ne devait pas faire de bêtises... Sinon Harry serait furieux.

Le jeune homme et le loup s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le directeur de Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier se leva, faisant ainsi taire toutes les conversations enflammées de ses élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore parla enfin quand le silence se fit :

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, Harry Potter est de retour. Je voudrais tout d'abord le remercier pour son intervention de l'autre jour lors de l'attaque Mangemort. Un acte noble et généreux_, _que d'accourir à notre secours, malgré tous les actes que nous ayons put commettre à son égard. Je ne sais comment le remercier mais un toast s'impose. Levons tous nos verres au retour de Harry Potter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le directeur leva son verre et le but alors que les élèves parlèrent en écho et suivirent son geste. Dumbledore avait parlé d'une voix enjouée et teintée d'émotions. Ses yeux ne brillait pas de malice mais plutôt de reconnaissant à l'égard de son ancien élève et _Sauveur_. Le directeur continua son discours :

- C'est pour nous, une nouvelle fois l'heure de se serrer les coudes et de se battre ensemble contre le Seigneur de la Destruction. Harry, je te souhaite du fond du cœur : Bienvenue… C'est comme une renaissance pour nous… Recommençons sur de nouvelles bases et luttons ensemble contre Lord Setheras… Encore une fois unis à la vie, à la mort dans une guerre qui est notre. Joins-toi à notre repas ! Proposa le directeur en montrant une chaise à coté de lui. A ce moment, Iros sauta sur la chaise et mangea gloutonnement dans l'assiette qu'il avala très rapidement.

Harry s'assit, un sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, malgré les apparences, il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Le discours de son ancien directeur avait été enflammé mais ce n'avait été que des mots. De simples mots, bon pour remonter le moral ou pour faire sourire mais pas pour vaincre.

Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui allait lutter seul contre un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas un élève qui devra tuer des Mangemorts… Non, ça ne sera que lui… Le Grand Harry Potter, une nouvelle fois sauveur du monde mais maintenant, il sait quoi faire. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon, c'est le grand guerrier… Il a vaincu une fois ? Alors pourquoi pas deux fois ? Pensa amèrement le jeune homme derrière son sourire qui semblait si sincère…

Harry mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Il devait avouer que même s'il était fort en sortilèges et en duels, la cuisine des elfes de maisons sera toujours meilleure… Il observa la Grande Salle, ou plutôt, il cherchait une personne dans la Grande Salle. Plus précisément une jeune fille aux yeux chocolat mais elle n'était pas là… Harry vérifia trois fois. Non, elle n'était pas assise à la table des Griffondors…

Mais alors où est-elle ? Se demanda Harry.

Harry la cherchait tellement des yeux qu'il ne vit pas que Iros était en train de manger dans son assiette et qu'il s'attaqua ensuite à l'assiette du professeur Mc Gonagall qui prit un air offensé mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quand le loup eut fini cette assiette, il sauta de la table des professeurs et attaqua celle de Justine, la préfète-en-chef des Griffondor qui fit un rire cristallin, déclenchant ainsi un éclat de rire général face au comportement vorace du loup.

Iros pouvait entendre des élèves dire :

- Il est mignon ce loup !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il mange !

- Tu crois qu'il est dangereux ?

- Oui, il va te manger !

- Hey ! Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

- Tu crois qu'il y aura assez à manger pour lui ?

- Viens par ici, le loup, tu veux mon morceau de lardon ?

- Fais attention, il va te manger le bras ! Tu as vu les dents qu'il a ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est un loup !

Et les exclamations des élèves continuèrent ainsi mais Iros était trop occupé à vider consciencieusement les assiettes en or qui se tenaient devant lui.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, les élèves et les professeurs se dispersèrent chacun vaquant à ses occupations du week-end. La plupart des élèves retournèrent dans leurs chambres communes car l'hiver était maintenant complément présent et la tempête soufflait fortement à l'extérieur. Quand Harry se leva pour retourner dans ses quartiers, Dumbledore le retint quelques secondes et lui souffla quelques mots :

- Maintenant, tu es réhabilité officiellement mais je pense que tu devrais mettre autre chose si tu te balades dans Poudlard. Je dois dire que ta tenue est assez… Impressionnante… Observa malicieusement le directeur.

- Je mettrais une robe de sorcier par-dessus… Comme d'habitude… Répondit tranquillement le jeune homme. Bon, je vais retourner à mes quartiers maintenant… Ajouta Harry avant de partir sous le regard de son ancien directeur.

---

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu emportes autant de livres à chaque fois ! Se plaignit Jason qui croulé sous une pile de livres impressionnante.

- Parce que tous ces livres m'intéressent ! Répliqua Lisa, elle aussi, portant une pile considérable.

- Et toi tu en penses quoi Tom ? Demanda Jason à l'autre garçon du Trio qui portait lui aussi des livres.

- Hum… Je dois dire que certains livres sont intéressant mais je ne pense pas que tous ces livres soient nécessaires...

- Tu vois, Lisa ! Même ton petit copain te le dit ! Ecoute le un peu ! S'exclama Jason.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est pourtant toi qui m'emprunte la plupart des livres que je prends de la bibliothèque ! Répliqua la jeune fille auquel son ami répondit en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent Lisa et Tom en même temps.

- Rien ! Rien… Je disais juste que je déteste quand Lisa a raison… Répondit-il d'une voix un peu agacée sous le rire de ses amis.

Le trio se rendait à leur salle commune quand, dans un tournant, quelqu'un leurs rentrèrent dedans faisant tomber tous les livres. Jason se releva en grognant pendant que Tom aidait sa petite amie à se relever. Ils firent face à un Harry contrarié. Celui-ci marmonna un sort et tous les livres reprirent leurs places dans les mains des jeunes élèves.

- Vous allez bien M. Potter ? Demanda Lisa en voyant son regard contrarié.

Harry se radoucit un peu en les reconnaissant. Il répondit d'un soupir et ajouta :

- C'est simplement que je n'arrive pas à retrouver une personne…

- On peut, peut être vous aider ? Proposa Jason d'une voix excité, il s'imaginait sûrement en train de courir derrière un mage noir ou un dangereux criminel.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et demanda :

- Pourquoi pas… Je cherche Hermione Granger… Je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne sais pas où elle est !

- La préfète de Griffondor ? S'informa Lisa.

- Oui, elle est brune avec des yeux marron. Un peu plus grande que vous.

- Et pourquoi vous la cherch… Demanda Jason avec sa subtilité habituel avant qu'il ne se fasse interrompre par Lisa d'un coup de coude discret.

Harry sourit devant le regard gaffeur qu'affichait le jeune garçon.

- Elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque en tout cas… Dit Tom, Mais… Vous n'aviez pas des gadgets pour retrouver une personne dans Poudlard ? Vous savez, le truc que vous deviez nous montrer !

- Et que vous n'avez jamais fait d'ailleurs… Ajouta Jason à voix basse ce qui lui valut un autre coup de coude de la part de son amie qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Le regard de Harry s'illumina, il avait été tellement pressé de la revoir qu'il avait complètement oublié la carte des Maraudeurs. Harry les remercia chaleureusement mais brièvement avant de repartir ne courant vers ses appartements. Cependant, quand il arriva devant le portrait qui gardait ses quartiers, il la vit enfin.

Hermione marchait tranquillement à travers le couloir. Elle était profondément perdue dans la lecture de l'épais ouvrage qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle portait une robe de sorcier noire comme d'habitude qui flottait librement sous ses pas rapides. Un insigne était fièrement épinglé sur la tenue de la jeune fille. Le signe était aux couleurs de Griffondor et on pouvait y lire facilement " Préfet ". C'était discret et sobre mais visible en même temps. Hermione avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligente d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient mais qui lui donnait un certain charme… Ses yeux chocolat faisaient un rapide mouvement de zigzag en suivant chaques mots du livre. Un fin collier argenté pendait autour du cou de la jeune fille au bout duquel se tenait un médaillon représentant un phénix, symbole de paix et d'espoir chez les sorciers. Ce collier tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille, surtout pendant ces sombres périodes.

Harry sentit une étrange sensation, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. A ce moment, aucune pensée logique ne l'atteignait juste un sentiment : _L'Amour_. Son estomac se nouait.

Qu'elle est belle… Pensa le jeune homme, rêveur.

Ses mains devenaient moites.

Je l'aime… S'avoua-t-il.

Sa gorge se serrait.

Ce sentiment est si puissant… Remarqua-t-il.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, ses mouvements, ses expressions, tout simplement elle…

Hermione… Répéta-t-il, intérieurement.

Son cœur était oppressé d'un sentiment si fort…

Je t'aime…

Il tremblait presque d'émotion. Une boule au niveau de sa gorge bloquait sa respiration alors que son pouls s'accélérait. Son cœur s'oppressait mais battait si vite.

Tant d'émotions… Se dit-il.

Pourtant, Harry gardait un visage impassible, entraîné à ne montrer aucun sentiment sur son visage. Ses yeux s'agrandir pendant qu'il regardait la jeune fille toujours perdue dans sa lecture. Il sortit de sa silencieuse observation quand la jeune fille ne fut qu'a quelques pas de lui et l'appela :

- Hermione !

Il lui sourit et s'avança vers elle. Hermione leva son regard du livre et quand elle vit qui l'avait appelé, elle ferma son livre sèchement et s'avança à grand pas. Harry fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le visage irrité. Hermione réduisit rapidement la distance entre eux mais quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, elle lui donna une claque magistrale sans même qu'Harry puisse réagir

**

* * *

**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Un de plus, je pense que j'ai coupé le chapitre un peu prématurément mais c'est comme ça -) Alors la suite dans le prochain chapitre :-p Aller, filez lire la suite -)

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Bon alors, comme conclusion pour mes questions du dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Pour la question sur comment vous avez découvert ma fiction, c'était par curiosité. Pour ma question sur vos questions ( Lol -)) et bien j'en ai fait un petit récapitulatif pour moi-même. Et puis pour ma question sur l'œuf ou la poule, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont donné des hypothèses scientifiques :-p Vous voulez mon opinion ? Vous ne l'aurez pas :-p

Questions de la semaines :

- Alors, pour le couple Harry/Hermione, bientôt ou dans longtemps ? Gniark

La question débile de la semaine :

- Pourquoi l'eau mouille ? J'attend toutes vos réponses, scientifique ou débile, comme vous voulez :-p

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Seigneur Arcane : Le Maître est le bras droit du Lord Setheras. C'est la personne dans lequel le seigneur de la Terreur a le plus confiance. Si tu ne le vois pas, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à faire quelque part Bon, je ne suis pas très explicite mais tu comprendras un peu mieux dans deux ou trois chapitres -) Mais si tu perds le fil de l'action, sa veut dire aussi que je n'ai pas réussi à maintenir toutes les informations de ma fiction et que donc, je me suis trop concentré sur une seul chose à la fois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... L'action revient à grand pas !

Ryan : Merci pour ton compliment et merci pour ta review !

Michou : Tu ABUSES ! Bon, je reconnais que ce qu'il s'est passé chez Zakar, c'est un peu traumatisant mais bon... J'avais oublié que tu étais faible d'esprit :-p Le balai, la baguette, le Bastet... Rah ! se tape la tête contre le mur Je n'écris pas une fiction pour des scènes comme ça !Quoique je pourrais faire quelques chapitres exclusifs sourire carnassier Hey ! Tu as pas le droit de lire les réponses que je fais aux autres lecteurs (et surtout lectrices :-p). Je dois dire que tu es un cas intéressant... Mélange de Naheulbeuk, T4C, DAOC, DOD, CS, Sexe, pervers, stupide mais surtout délirant Pour sa que t'es mon pote :-p LOL. Et Ostra, ce qu'il a fait c'est interdit à faire ! Parce.. Parce que... Parce que c'est pas jolie :-p Sinon, tu tiens vraiment à ce que Harry donne du plaisir à Hermione... Sale Pervers ! Tu es désespérant... snif Aller bye lol -)

Miss Serpentard : La logique de Harry est complexe mais qui sait comment il réfléchit réellement ? (A part moi bien sur :-p parce que je suis l'auteur et que voil :-p). Ne t'inquiète pas, le couple Harry et Hermione arrive, enfin, je crois :-/ LOL Sinon, je me doutais un peu que tu préfères Harry quand il fulmine -) LOL, je vois bien une petite scène la : Harry est face à Lord Setheras, il est super énervé parce qu'il viens de perdre Hermione et il se met très en colère. Aura de puissance, visage déformé par la colère, yeux brillant de puissance, baguette sortit... Enfin, comme d'habitude :-p Et puis là, tu arrives en te précipitant sur lui et en lui donnant plein de bisous avec des " Je t'aime quand tu es comme ça !!! " (digne d'une fan d'un acteur :-p). LOL, bon désolé... Encore un petit délire héhé, et juste après, dans ta review, tu dis que je suis mature :-p Voilà qui démontre en parti le contraire -) Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ta phrase " Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, seulement de mourir. " Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout capter :-p Et si tu as 16 ans, sa ne me dérange pas -) Bizarrement, je tchatte toujours avec des filles plus âgées que moi.. Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, vive le scientifique ! Aller bye !

Chen alias Sarah : /shello -) Et bien hier on a eu l'occasion de se parler sur MSN (et la discussion était pas très catholique :-p). Si le chapitre ne veut pas s'ouvrir, suit l'astuce que j'ai mit dans ma biographie -) J'espère de tout mon cœur que J.K. Rowling fera un Harry/Hermione mais on sait déjà que Ron est profondément amoureux de Hermione et qu'il est très possesseur... Rah le grand jaloux :-p Pour Sirius et Remus, qui te dis que même si je suis attaché à eux, ils ne mourront pas ? Gniark /sevillaugh (sa me rappel quelque chose O:-p). Pour Ron, je el déteste aussi (c'est sa crise de jalousie du 4eme Tome qui m'est resté au travers de la gorge !) alors ne t'inquiète pas.. Il va s'en prendre plein les dents :-p Pour Iros, je l'adore aussi -) Il est vraiment fun ! Sinon, voilà la réhabilitation -) Tu as raison, maintenant, de plus en pus d'auteur font des fictions sur le bannissement de Harry ou la fuite d'Harry du monde des sorciers... Y'en a qui sont pas mal mais sa va finir comme pour les fictions sur le tomes 5 : animagi, héritier, attaque de Poudlard, couple et tout le reste... Dommage, simplement c'est le concept de toujours vouloir tout remanier alors on récupère la fiction d'un autre et on remodel à sa façon... Bon aller bye SRA et merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragement -)

Lunenoire : Encore une review courte mais j'ai pas compris ton explication : " Mais cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute ! " Sinon, la nuance entre Regret et Remord est pas mal -) Sinon merci pour tes compliments, pour tes encouragement, pour ton explication et pour ta review -)

C13m : A toi... Prend une grande respiration Tu as regagné ton titre de la plus grande pie 16 ans ? Pfff tu es petit O:-) Prochain chapitre, c'est pratiquement que des flash back alors si tu aimes pas sa, et bien tant pis pour toi :-p Pour les boites, tu sauras dans environs 2 ou 3 chapitre -) Le loup est un gamin et je le troue trop mignon -) Bon, maintenant je vais répondre à tes commentaires -) " Si je suis stupide et idiot, dans ce cas t quoi toi ? " Et bien je suis simplement intelligent :-p " tu peux être musclé, tu peux juste arriver a exploser plus facilement ton ordi quand il plante :p " Tu peux aussi avoir des doigts trop gros pour taper :-p Sa doit être chiant :-p " ça ce voit, on diré moi pour les bétises ! " Je ne ferait aucun commentaire O;-) " gr, tu m'énerve ta toujours une réponse a tout ! " C'est simplement parce que je suis l'auteur " attend, tu vera quand je passerais a l'acte ! " marmonne avec lassitude Encore une menace en l'air... " attend, la tu fait erreur : Si je vaux rien, ça veux dire que je vaux quand meme quelque chose : rien ! lol et alors, c la meme chose avec le vide, il n'y a rien, alors qu'il y a du vide ! Je c pas si G était clair la !! lol " Mais si tu ne vaux que Rien et que tu dis que tu es plus intelligent que moi, comment un rien pourrait être plus intelligent ? A moins que le rien n'est pas rien mais qu'il est tout... Enfin, tu comprends ? Non ? Pas grave -) " attend je calcule quand meme déjà mieux que toi ! Heu, après réflexion, je suis censé ! lol " Ouais, c'est bien le mot :-p Cens -) Mais après, le reste est a voir :-p " malgré tout, c pa marrant… " Ta pas de sens de l'humour.. " lol, ça dépent des moments " seulement quand je poste le nouveau chapitre, c'est ça ? :-p " lol, t habituer avec tes profs : "   
- Non professeur Dursley, personne na lancer de boulettes au tableau, elle est arrivée par magie !  
- La magie ça n'éxiste pas " lol " LOL, mais sinon je suis habitué avec les profs, et puis nous c'est pas les boulette de papier, c'est les rapporteur -) Sa par plus loin et plus précis -) " alors, le rien, c pa rien, c quelque chose :p " Oui mais alors comment tu dis qu'il n'y a rien ? Parce que si il y a quelque chose, il n'y a pas rien, alors sa ne veut rien dire ! " quoi, ça t'arrive de penser des foix ? " Oui, j'arrive à penser et heureusement pour toi, sinon il n'y aurait pas de fiction :-p " Et puis, c quand que le gore revient dans la fic ? " ne lis pas la suite de la phrase Tu veux du gore ? Bien sur Tu vas en avoir plein ! Rien que par ta demande :-D " Et aussi , je trouve que c'est bien de dire quelle prend une douche ! (Non, je suis pas obsédé du tout, " C'est bizarre, je ne te crois pas du tout :-p " ha c sur que c rare, a part Harry et Vicky, je crois qu'il y a personne. Enfin, je me tait, car moi c pas mieux… " Viendrais-tu donc d'avouer que ta vie amoureuse est un échec ? LOL, je demande ça mais je m'en fiche complètement en faite :-p " je peux pas te faire changer d'avis, juste de tuer après t'avoir fait sourffrir comme personne ne peux l'imaginer " Si, moi je peux l'imaginer Gniark " ho non, déjà ? J'ai attendu une semaine entière, pour 15 minutes de lecteure seulement ? :'(" Tu as cas lire plus lentement :-p " - A quand la suite ! lol " Samedi prochain :-p Aller bye !

Loo : Tu trouve que ma fiction commencer à se ramollir ? Héhé, pourtant je commence à arriver au passage le plus intéressant car on va bientôt en savoir un peu plus sur Laura et James mais aussi sur Drago et sur le passé de Harry... Enfin, je te laisse un peu languir :-p Pour Sirius, je pense qu'il pourrait quand même se transformer en chien sauf les nuits de pleine lune où il deviendra Loup-garou... Enfin, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses possibilités de ma fiction... Je te fais juste patienter Pour les Savants-Plaisantins, je dois te dire que je n'y avait pas pensé... Enfin je pense que sa pourrait être une bonne idée que j'insérerai peut être dans ma fiction -) Merci de l'idée -) Pour Harry, je ne vais rien te dire et je vais te laisser la surprise -) Bon, je viens de faire peut être un peu trop de révélation :-p Enfin, je te laisse languir (En faite, j'aurais pas du te le dire parce que le lecture supporte mal l'attente :-p). Merci pour tes encouragements, tes compliments, d'avoir répondu à mes questions.. Tout simplement d'avoir laissé une review -)

Wistily : Pour Sirius, je laisse la question en suspend -p Tu devras simplement patienter Pour ta question débile, je vais y répondre : SI le boulanger fait 3 croissant au prix de 2fr60, c'est pour pousser le consommateur à acheter plus pour lui rapporter ainsi plus de bénéfice. Pour fixer le prix, il choisit de façon à ne pas avoir de déficits, ainsi, il a fixé le prix à 2fr60 -) Sa te va ? :-p

Siria Potter : Merci pour tes compliments Et sinon oui, encore un chapitre de plus -) Pour tes questions sur ma fiction, c'est tout ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres -) Tu aimes les points d'exclamations ? Sa fait un peu comme si tu étais super énergétique -)

Anonymoua : Salut ma petite correctrice -) Pour le couple Harry et Hermione, tu as vu (et corrig :-p) comment sa se fini -) Alors je vais te faire languir jusqu'à Samedi prochain :-p Sinon, je me souviens très bien comment on est rentré en contact -) Tu étais la fille qui voulait corriger ma fiction mais qui tenait absolument à son anonymat :-p C'était assez intriguent -) Pour James, Laura, Drago et Ron, on va parler d'eux de plus en plus -) Alors patiente simplement :-p Pour mes questions tordues, je les prend un peu partout -) Mais je trouve ca sympa :-p Ta prof de français te truciderait parce que tu as mal argument ? Et ben... Tu at horreur des petits bébéte ? Avec plaind de phote ? Comment ça j'écris mal ? LOL, aller bizou ! (à Jess aussi :-p)

Hermidark : Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux la suite ? La voil :-p Merci pour tes compliments. Pour le trio Tom/Lisa/Jason, je les utilises un peu pour toutes mes idées -) Ils me font penser à Harry/Hermione/Ron mais aussi à James/Lily/Sirius -) Enfin, ils sont un peu spécial et je les aime comme ça -)

Relena : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Sa me fait vraiment chaud au cœur On se voit au prochain chapitre -) Aller bye !

Big app : Salut -) Voilà la suite Mais tu sais, les menaces de mort, sa ne me fait pas grand chose -) Vue le nombre que j'en ai reçu -) Aller bye grosse pomme :-p

Lune d'Argent : Salut Lune d'Argent -) Tu as moins bien aimé le chapitre 16, c'est ton choix et je ne t'en veux pas mais j'aimerais bien en savoir la raison -) Si je peux ainsi m'améliorer... Ne t'inquiète pas trop, parce que j'adore ta fiction, je vais te receler que Harry et Hermione vont être assez proche dans les deux prochains chapitres -) Je ne maltraite pas mes personnages ! Enfin si... Un peu... Bon ok, je les maltraite... Ron qui se fait frapper par Drago, Ginny qui meurt juste près être violée, George qui meurt, Molly et Fred au bord de la dépression, Remus qui est à l'hôpital, Sirius dont la vie est en suspend et qui risque de devenir Loup-garou (même si la potion tue loup existe à l'époque de l'histoire je te rappel...), Hermione qui est follement amoureuse de Harry qui la repousse alors que celui-ci se blesse lui même... Laura qui est dans le coma après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de ce suicidé, James qui a disparu... Il ne reste que Iros et les Savants plaisantins en pleine forme -) Merci de m'avoir parler de tout le programme de fac :-p Enfin quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai pas le choix et je dois continuer à aller en cours jusqu'au 28 Juin, snif, Brevet à la fin du mois de Juin... Pour tes questions, les réponses arrivent rapidement -) Dans les chapitres qui arrivent... Pour ton commentaire sur ma réponse à la review à Manou (tu suis ? :-p), je pense vraiment que tu écris mieux que moi... Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive, Alohomora écrira toujours mieux que nous :-p Et sa, personne ne nous contredira ! Aller bye ! On se voit sur ta fiction je pense ;-) Puis après sur mon prochain chapitre :-p

Kate Potter : Ne t'inquiéte pas ma fleur, ils vont vite s'embrasser, aussi bien que toi et moua ;-) Je vais mettre la suite rapidement, enfin, pas avant Samedi :-p Aller, je t'aime ! BBK !

Alyssa : Oui, j'ai vraiment aimé ta vision de la vie et je l'ai publié comme tu as put le voir ;-) Et sa a plus ;-) J'attend avec impatience tes autres visions de la vie ;-) Pour Harry et Hermione, tu en penses quoi maintenant ? Alors bientôt ou pas bientôt le couple ? :-p Pour Jason, c'est un peu le gros gaffeur mais je le trouve drole :-p Il me fait un peu penser à Sirius dans les fictions sur les Maraudeurs. Mais tu as tout à fait raison, on ne parle pas comme ça à une fille, sa prouve une dégradation de l'image de la femme ;-) Enfin, j'ai surtout fait ça pour rire, parce que même moi avec des potes et SURTOUT si il y a des filles avec nous, je ne dirais pas ça... Pour Laura et James, ils prendrons une place importante dans les chapitres à venir ;-) Aller bye !

Agadou : Héhé, pour Sirius, seul le temps le dira, enfin non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, c'est plutot seul mes chapitres te le diront :-p Sinon tu as raison, l'attente en Harry et Hermione devient lassant, je passe à un peu plus d'action :-p LOL, j'ai la simple impression que tu n'apprécie pas Peter, Rogue, Weasley et Drago :-p Aller ! A la prochaine ;-)

Ccilia : Ton impression que le Lord va refaire entendre parler de lui est juste ;-) Et sa arrive à grands pas :-p mais il y a quelques explications entre Harry et Hermione avant :-p

Baggera (la reine du monde) : Je vois que toi aussi tu es une fan des fictions avec un Harry banni Merci pour tes encouragement et pour ta review ;-) Et puis aussi pour avoir répondu à mes questions ;-)

Hermichouette : Tu as aimé Iros ? moi aussi ! Plus ma fiction avance et plus il fait de bétise ;-) Il est trop mignon ! Voilà le chapitre 17 comme tu l'as attendu ;-) La suite Samedi prochain :-p Aller bye ma suportrice mondiale du monde de la terre :-p

Mystical Elfe : Merci pour tes remarque et tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir fait ces remarques mais je vais laisser comme ça :-p C'est quand même le grand Harry Potter (et c'est surtout que j'ai pas envie de modifier, la flemme :-p) Mais pour ta fiction, ne perd pas courage. Il y a une simple raison pour que tu n'arrives pas à attirer les lecteurs... Manque d'originalité. Je m'explique, un trop grand nombre de personne ont fait des fictions sur la 5eme années de Harry en ressortant toujours les mêmes idées (animagus, héritiers, entrainement, nouveaux élèves etc...). Le resultat est que maintenant, les lecteurs recherchent l'originalité (la preuve, tu vois des couples de plus en plus tordu ou l'apparition de personnage oublié comme Fleur Delacour ou encore Neville...) Simplement, on arrive à un point où l'idée de la 5eme années devient lassant... Je n'ai aps lu ta fiction donc je ne pas plus te détailler mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de chercher une bonne idée attirante et te centrer dessus... Enfin, ce n'est que des conseils qui ne partent sur aucune base, je n'ai même pas lu ta fiction :-p Et tu devrais aussi faire ta biogr aphie sur ff.net ;-).

Kelior Merci beaucoup pour ces 6 reviews :-D Heureux que ma fiction te plaise autant, sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, c'est Samedi prochain ;-) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Bye !

Rob : Arg, sa doit vraiment pas être cool de ne plus avoir de connection pendant 2 semaines, moi je pourrais pas tenir ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les personnages ! Pour le couple Harry/Hermione héhé, alors bientôt ou pas bientôt ?

Excal : Voilà la suite Et tu sais, tes menaces ne me font pas peur :-p

Karotte : LOL, et bien ma fiction est-elle si hypnotisante que ça ? lol En tout cas, oui, c'es malheureux pour la fille de s'etre tuer soit même... Pour Iros, non ce n'ets pas un loup normal mais je le trouve trop mignon ;-) Pour tes questions, les réponses arrivent rapidement dans les prochains chapitres :-)

Chlote : Oui, le hasard fait bien les choses ;-) Je crois comprendre que tu veux la suite ? petit regard malicieux Alors la voil -) Et puis chapitre 18 Samedi prochain ! Sinon, j'adore aussi Iros, il est mignon -) Pour James, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres (je te fais languir :-p). Pour ta remarque sur Harry chez les Dursley, et tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir fait ces remarques mais je vais laisser comme ça :-p C'est quand même le grand Harry Potter (et c'est surtout que j'ai pas envie de modifier, la flemme :-p). Aller bye !

Ptitte-folle : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Et puis merci pour te review et ne t'inquiete pas, je continue ;-)

Cynthia : Non, tu ne m'avais pas laissé de review :-) Héhé, pour le couple Harry/Hermione, essaye de deviner ;-) Alors, bientôt ou pas bientôt ? :-p Pour ta question sur la fin de l'histoire, ne t'inquiete pas trop pour le moment, je pense plutot à une fin tragique ;-) Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Et puis merci pour te review et tes réponses à mes questions...

Voilà, A Samedi prochain -)


	18. Chapitre 18 : Soeurette

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, alors je ne vais pas dire grand chose cette fois, simplement que l'action ne tardera que dans 2 ou 3 chapitres... Sa me laisse le temps de faire quelques révélations sur les nombreuses questions que vous vous posez...

****

Remerciement : Merci à Phéob Lÿrh qui a corrigé mon chapitre Et merci aussi aux lecteurs avec qui je partage le plaisir de la littérature...

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 18 : Sœurette

Clac !

La gifle venait de claquer sur la joue de Harry. Celui-ci resta sidéré. Pas de douleur. Non, cela ne lui avait pas fait mal. Ce n'était rien comparé aux nombreux sorts et blessures qu'il avait subies. Non, c'était un moment de total d'incompréhension et d'interrogations. _Pourquoi ai-je eu droit à une claque ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Que t'ai-je fait, douce Hermione ? Pourquoi..._ Sa joue était encore rouge mais Harry n'avait pas bougé. Même ses yeux n'éprouvaient pas d'étonnement. Chaque muscle de son corps était parfaitement contrôlé. Aucune émotion n'était visible. Il avait vu la main venir, mais il n'avait pas réagis, trop surpris pour intervenir. Il avait simplement encaissé le coup mais cela ne lui avait rien fait. Ou plutôt si, ça l'avait bouleversé. Après une matinée de recherches, il la retrouvait enfin. Qu'elle était sa surprise de recevoir pour seul accueil une, sans qu'il n'y est de raison apparente de la mériter.

Harry sortit rapidement de sa torpeur quand il vit Hermione faire demi-tour pour s'en aller. Cette fois, il réagit et l'interrompit en lui attrapant le bras. La jeune fille se retourna, mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle hurla :

"Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !"

Harry encaissa un nouveau choc et, cette fois, ses yeux exprimèrent sa totale incompréhension. Il observa silencieusement Hermione sans bouger. La jeune fille avait le visage crispé et ses yeux brillaient un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Sa main droite tenait fermement son livre tandis qu'elle serrait fortement son poing gauche, au point que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. La jeune fille tremblait. Son visage était rouge et ses lèvres formaient une mince ligne. Les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent et une larme s'écoula de ses yeux humides, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour la retenir. La perle roula doucement sur sa joue, traçant un mince sillon humide, et s'attarda un instant sur le menton de la demoiselle peinée avant de tomber sur le sol, à leurs pieds. Le silence était présent et ils restaient tous les deux immobiles. Une autre goutte coula sur la joue rougie de la jeune fille. Cette fois, Harry cueillit délicatement la larme avec son doigt et l'attira contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle murmura de faibles protestations mais n'eut pas la force de se débattre. Quand elle fut complètement étreinte et que son visage fut glissé contre l'aisselle du jeune homme, Hermione libéra complètement sa tristesse et laissa les larmes couler librement. Ne pouvant plus bouger, elle se laissa simplement bercer. Harry la serra fortement contre lui et posa son menton sur la tête brune de la jeune fille. Il lui murmura doucement des mots réconfortants en fermant les yeux. Il savait que la jeune fille trempait sa robe mais qu'importe, elle était en détresse et avait besoin de soutient. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de ce désarroi, mais il soupçonnait qu'il en était la cause. Le souvenir de la gifle était encore présent dans son esprit. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de découvrir l'origine de la profonde tristesse de son amie, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser, un sanglot s'échappait de la jeune fille tremblante serrée contre lui. Ce simple son lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il releva cependant la tête et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la porte de ses appartements. Harry lévita, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Il se déplaça doucement jusqu'à ses quartiers et referma la porte sans bruit. Hermione était trop effondrée pour constater ce qui venait de se produire et elle se contentait de sangloter dans le creux de l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait trahie.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se calme un peu. Les sanglots se firent moins nombreux et les larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Quand le silence se fit totalement, Hermione s'écarta un peu et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry hoqueta légèrement. La jeune fille avait les yeux chocolats rougis par les pleurs, mais il y avait en eux une farouche détermination et, derrière ça, une profonde tristesse qu'elle essayait à nouveau de camoufler. Harry, même s'il avait été surpris, ne fit aucun geste et aucun signe ne trahit ses sentiments. Il avait simplement le regard doux, malgré l'incompréhension qui demeurait présente dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Harry leva doucement sa main et la glissa tendrement sur la joue de la jeune fille qui tressaillit légèrement, mais elle conserva son air farouche. Ce simple contact la remuait à l'intérieur, mais elle aussi jouait le jeu et cachait ses sentiments. Harry murmura délicatement :

"Je t'aime, Hermione..."

À ce moment-là, la jeune fille recula brusquement. Elle avait si mal. Ces mots, elle les avait des milliers de fois désirées mais maintenant, ils lui lacéraient le cœur. Une douleur intenable, pire que le Doloris, car elle se sentait trahie. Elle se sentait comme une simple marionnette. Elle l'aimait, mais lui ? Comment pouvait-il dire ces mots si facilement et à tout le monde ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? N'était-elle donc qu'une simple fille à ses yeux ? Toutes ces questions la troublaient. Hermione répondit, elle aussi dans un murmure :

"Non...

- Non ?" répéta Harry en écho. Mais cette fois, sa surprise était parfaitement visible. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour avoir le courage de prononcer ces mots et elle lui répondait non...

"Que... Comment ça, non ?" demanda Harry toujours en murmurant.

"Non, tu ne m'aimes pas..." répondit Hermione dans un chuchotement alors que ses yeux recommençaient à piquer et que sa gorge se nouait.

" Mais..." Harry allait parler mais Hermione le coupa doucement :

"Je sais tout pour Laura... Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas trop." murmura Hermione en essayant de rattraper son geste qui avait été, certes, très impulsif.

"Laur..." Harry fut une nouvelle fois coupé par la jeune fille qui répondit :

"Ne te justifie pas, je t'ai entendu ce matin dans la Salle des Morts."

Elle avait fini de parler avec une voix tremblante d'émotion. Elle essayait de tout contrôler, les tremblements de son corps, ses yeux qui commençaient à briller une nouvelle fois, sa gorge qui se nouait, son cœur oppressé, son besoin et son envie d'être dans ses bras... Non, elle se retenait, elle voulait paraître forte.

"Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?" demanda Harry, effaré.

"Assez pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de te justifier..." répondit Hermione.

"Non... Tu ne sais presque rien sur Laura..." ajouta Harry d'une voix douce.

"C'est mon amie !" éclata Hermione

"C'est ma sœur !" répondit Harry, criant lui aussi.

"Ta... Ta... Ta sœur ?" la jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il était vrai que Laura ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur sa vie mais Laura et Harry ne se ressemblaient pas. Elle avait les cheveux d'or et les yeux d'un bleu profond alors que Harry avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux verts électrisants. Ils avaient pourtant un même détail qui l'avait déjà frappée : la profonde tristesse toujours présente dans leur regard. Et puis, les cheveux de la jeune fille se coiffaient très facilement à l'inverse de ceux de Harry. Ils étaient, par contre, très beaux tous les deux. Cependant, cela ne pouvait pas en faire des frères et sœurs... Il y avait trop de différences... Et, comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? O ? Quand ? Pourquoi n'avait-on jamais entendu parler de l'existence d'une Laura Potter ? Et Aligane, le nom de famille de Laura n'était-il donc qu'une couverture ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans savoir quoi dire. Harry sourit, indulgent devant l'incompréhension d'Hermione et, la connaissant, il savait qu'elle avait constamment des questions et qu'elle était toujours à la recherche de réponses.

Hermione réussit enfin à se calmer et à reprendre ses moyens. Même si de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle commença par la plus simple :

"Comment..."

Harry la coupa avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa question et dit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. Allons d'abord nous installer confortablement parce que les explications vont durer un sacré bout de temps je pense..." ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se dirigea vers la porte de gauche au fond de la gigantesque salle où ils se tenaient.

"Où somme-nous ?" demanda Hermione, qui regarda pour la première fois autour d'elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas où ils étaient. Une impressionnante bibliothèque recouvrait les murs de la salle, de bas en haut, ne cédant la place qu'à une large fenêtre à carreaux et se gardant à une distance respectueuse d'un foyer menaçant pour son précieux contenu de papier, assez grand pour chauffer toute la salle en peu de temps, qui imposait sa présence dans un coin de la vaste pièce. Un peu plus loin, des fauteuils attendaient, accompagnés de nombreux livres ouverts et retournés pour garder la page, ce qui témoignait d'une longue lecture interrompue. Certains avaient l'air récents, d'autres moins. Hermione continua son observation jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à Harry qui s'était arrêté et qui l'observait avec amusement.

"Hey ! se plaignit Hermione, Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant la décoration..." la taquina Harry.

"Avance !" répliqua-t-elle en boudant légèrement, mais elle sourit dès que Harry lui eut tourné le dos. Il la fit enfin entrer dans sa chambre dans laquelle se tenaient un grand lit, un bureau et un placard. C'était assez vétuste, mais confortable. La décoration était aux couleurs et à l'effigie de Griffondor. Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Tant que c'était salubre, il prenait. Il avait vécu dans des lieux plus qu'insalubres et vétustes alors Poudlard n'était pas trop mal. Il regrettait quand même sa maison qu'il avait construite de ses propres mains, avec l'aide de la magie tout de même. Harry retira sa robe et dit à Hermione :

"Installe-toi, je reviens."

Et il ressortit en déposant sa robe sur une chaise. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et alla s'asseoir, un peu intimidée par la grandeur de la pièce, sur le lit. Elle avait mis ses mains entre ses jambes et regardait un peu autour d'elle. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que Harry l'observait de l'encadrement de la porte. Alors, elle demanda agressivement :

"Quoi ?"

Harry répondit par un petit rire et dit :

"Rien, on dirait juste que tu es une première année dans le bureau du directeur...

- Et que ferais-je avec le directeur ?" demanda t-elle malicieusement.

Harry s'étrangla sous le rire d'Hermione, satisfaite du résultat que ses paroles avaient occasionné. Harry sourit. Il prit le plateau qu'il avait posé sur la table à côté de lui et l'amena sur le bureau à deux pas du lit. Il avait apporté deux verres et une grande carafe de jus de citrouille bien frais qu'un elfe de maison lui avait préparé à l'instant. Hermione sourit et se leva pour se servir un verre. Elle murmura un vague " Bonne initiative " en passant près de lui. Harry éclata de rire et s'assit sur le lit. Il se déplaça vers la tête du lit, mit un coussin derrière son dos et se calla confortablement contre le mur.

Hermione, après avoir bu son verre de jus de citrouille s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle lui faisait face et jouait avec une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Harry l'observait, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione le ramena à l'ordre en s'approchant doucement près de lui et en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

"Alors ?"

Harry tressaillit et rougit un peu d'embarras de s'être laissé aller à ses pensées. Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur, face à lui. Harry fit un faible sourire d'excuse et parla :

"En ce qui concerne Laura, c'est simple et compliqué à la fois. J'imagine qu'on a le temps et que tu es avide de savoir...

- Oui... Laura Aligane est son vrai nom ?" demanda Hermione

"Oui, tu dois d'abord savoir que ce n'est que ma sœur adoptive. Enfin, je la considère comme ma petite sœur même si elle a le même âge que moi. Je l'ai rencontrée pendant mon exil."

Harry avait maintenant les yeux fermés et racontait d'une voix un peu lasse alors que ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête.

Flash Back

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe face à une bâtisse en bois foncé, plus précisément du bois de sapin. Harry admirait encore une fois sa demeure. Il avait fini de la construire depuis deux jours, mais il prenait encore plaisir à contempler son œuvre qui lui avait demandé plusieurs dizaines de jours de travail. Plus précisément quarante-deux jours, cinq heures, vingt-trois minutes et quinze secondes ! pensa Harry avec amusement. Il avait imaginé les plans de sa bâtisse dans ses heures perdues. Elle était parfaite, exactement comme il la désirait, ce qui était plutôt normal. Confortable et simple, spacieuse mais pas trop, Harry avait même invoqué un sort de réchauffement constant sur le sol. Il pourrait maintenant marcher sur le sol sans grimacer. Il avait traversé de dures épreuves et avait vécu pendant un certain temps dans les pires endroits, ce qui l'avait habitué à vivre durement. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le confort. De plus, tout le temps perdu à la construction lui avait permis d'améliorer sa précision en sortilèges. Au début, il avait scié des planches complètement tordues avec son sort de découpage. Il avait même perdu une journée entière parce que ses poutres support avaient lâché par manque de précision dans la construction. Au moins, maintenant, il savait comment bâtir correctement une maison, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus. Combien de fois il s'était écrasé le pied parce qu'il avait lâché une des lourdes poutres dessus ? Combien de fois il s'était coupé en sciant un arbre avec ses sorts ? Une fois, il avait failli mourir quand toute la maison s'était effondrée sur lui. Il avait, heureusement, survécu avec, comme seule séquelle, une énorme bosse sur l'arrière du crâne.

Harry était très satisfait du résultat de toutes ces heures de travaux et maintenant, il pouvait vivre convenablement. C'était un peu vétuste, mais les décorations et les beaux mobiliers arriveraient petit à petit. Il avait le temps. Et puis, il était sensé vivre un temps indéterminé dans cette demeure, car il n'avait plus aucun but pour l'instant. Harry se retourna quand il entendit un bruit aux abords du pré. Il se leva et sortit sa baguette avec précaution. Ça venait d'un buisson touffu. Il pouvait y avoir n'importe quel animal dans cette gigantesque forêt où il avait élu domicile. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le buisson et, de l'autre main, il écarta le feuillage touffu. Il sursauta en découvrant le responsable de cet agitation. Une jeune fille blonde était à terre, couchée à moitié sur le buisson. Harry la souleva avec précautions et l'amena dans sa maison. La jeune fille était mal en point, elle avait de nombreuses écorchures et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Elle semblait avoir fui dans la forêt, mais pourquoi ? Et puis d'o ? Harry n'avait vu aucun homme dans les alentours sur une énorme distance et il avait pourtant parcouru très loin. Il la coucha doucement sur le lit et retourna dans la petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il avait lu des sorts de soins mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps et la motivation de les apprendre. Il le regretta après avoir passé plusieurs heures à éplucher chaque livre à la recherche de ces sorts. Il avait fait tous les livres de la bibliothèque et n'avait rien trouvé. Harry frappa rageusement contre le mur et s'assit avec lassitude dans son confortable et seul fauteuil. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, un besoin pressant se fit sentir et il se rendit aux toilettes pour vider sa vessie. Une fois soulagé, il vit un livre au sol. Il le ramassa et découvrit que c'était le livre qu'il avait cherché pendant tout l'après-midi. Il rougit un peu de honte en se souvenant qu'il l'avait lu, il y avait de ça deux jours en faisant ses besoins. Heureusement, il était seul, personne ne pouvait voir son embarras. Il prit enfin connaissance des sorts de soins et les effectua sur la blessée qui dormait toujours. Elle semblait épuisée. Harry resta près d'elle pendant plusieurs heures, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il avait eu tout le temps de la dévisager. Elle était blonde. Son visage était orné d'un fin nez alors que ses lèvres étaient un peu plus pâles que leur couleur rosée habituelle. Elle ne remuait pas beaucoup dans son sommeil, mais son visage se détendait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au début, il était crispé de fatigue et de peur, expression que Harry avait souvent vue et qu'il connaissait bien.

Au bout de plusieurs longues heures de sommeil, la jeune fille se réveilla enfin. Elle était sous une chaude couverture dans un lit très confortable. Elle observa alors la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle était en bois mais avait l'air très chaleureuse. Elle découvrit alors un jeune homme assoupit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il était profondément endormi. Laura se leva et découvrit ses vêtements dans un lamentable état. C'était assez logique après une longue course dans la forêt. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et souffla de soulagement quand elle trouva sa baguette. Elle l'utilisa pour léviter le jeune homme et le coucher à sa place sur le lit. Ce devait être beaucoup plus confortable que la rude chaise où il avait décidé de prendre repos. La jeune fille sortit alors de la chambre et partit à l'exploration de son refuge.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit. Il avait bien dormi, mais où était la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or ? Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il sentit une bonne odeur de bacon sortant de la cuisine où il s'y rendit. Il la découvrit en train de cuisiner un petit déjeuner. Elle se retourna quand il entra dans la pièce. Harry sourit en découvrant ses yeux bleus.

"Alors ? demanda t-il. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, grâce à toi je présume, et je t'en remercie !"

Harry sourit en guise de réponse et la remplaça au fourneau. Il répondit au bout d'un petit moment de silence :

"Ce n'est rien..."

Laura sourit et lui dit :

"Je m'appelle Laura, et toi ?

- Hum..." Harry hésita à dire son nom, appréhendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Finalement, il répondit devant le regard curieux de la jeune fille : "Harry, je suis Harry Potter."

La jeune fille lui sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle connaissait son histoire, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser, car il ne semblait pas comme toutes les descriptions faites dans son dos. Harry servit le petit déjeuner qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Harry amena Laura dans sa chambre et prit un ensemble noir qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Laura l'en remercia et se changea pendant qu'il tournait le dos. Il n'y avait pas de gène entre eux. Ils s'entendaient à merveille même s'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de pudeur non plus. Petit à petit, ils se connurent un peu mieux et Harry se révéla protecteur envers la jeune fille.

Elle avait perdu sa famille et ses amies par la faute des Mangemorts. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu pareil : des orphelins coupés de la civilisation. La présence de l'autre les réconfortait.

Une fois, elle s'était blessée en tombant dans une pente rocailleuse. Harry l'avait cherchée toute la nuit et l'avait enfin retrouvée au petit matin. Il la ramena en la soutenant et une fois qu'elle fut soignée, il lui fit la morale. Pourtant, Laura le prit très bien même s'ils avaient le même âge. Après la petite séance de morale, ils allèrent se reposer. Ils dormaient dans le même lit mais cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Harry dormait souvent en enlaçant Laura comme pour la protéger des dangers de la nuit. Harry avait fait vœu de la protéger car, malgré son âge, elle était fragile. Elle lui avait raconté la destruction de son collège et Harry l'avait écoutée silencieusement. Harry apprit aussi qu'elle était héritière de Rowena Serdaigle.

Ils avaient vécu environ deux mois ensembles quand Harry décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de retourner parmi les sorciers. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment même s'il ne savait d'où il venait. Une simple impression, mais il voulait protéger sa sœur. Laura ne put protester mais elle savait que son frère allait lui manquer. Harry la ramena au ministère de la magie qui décida de l'envoyer à Poudlard avec d'autres enfants, eux aussi rescapés.

Fin du flash Back

"Voilà, soupira Harry, maintenant tu sais tout..._"_

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione en attendant sa réaction. La jeune fille était toujours assise en tailleur et avait écouté attentivement le récit du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait pour l'instant perdue dans ses réflexions, sûrement pour tirer une conclusion claire de tout ce récit. Harry s'attendait à des questions sur l'héritage de Laura de Rowena Serdaigle, de la décision du ministère, ou de comment il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le ministère avec Laura, mais Hermione lui posa cette question, en levant les yeux vers lui :

"Tu as vraiment dormi plusieurs nuits avec Laura dans le même lit ?"

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione fit un faible sourire en attendant sa réponse. Une fois que Harry se fut un peu calmé, il répondit :

"Oui, j'ai dormi plus d'une nuit avec elle, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé... Seriez-vous jalouse Mlle Granger ?" demanda malicieusement Harry.

"Oui, je veux bien être dans votre lit !" répondit Hermione sans aucune gène.

Harry lui sourit et dit :

"Mais vous êtes déjà dans mon lit, demoiselle. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans mes appartements...

- Et ?..." demanda Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je prendrais bien un verre de jus de citrouille, pas vous ?" demanda Harry en s'enfuyant bien vite sous le rire de la jeune fille. Harry but deux verres entiers de jus, car son corps commençait à brûler.

Hermione se leva et se mit derrière Harry qui buvait toujours. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il posait le verre. Harry se retourna et la poussa joyeusement sur le lit. Hermione ria et prit un oreiller et commença à le frapper avec. Harry prit l'autre oreiller et la bataille de polochon commença. Ils arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, au bout de quelques longues minutes de rigolade et d'envolées de plumes. Hermione avait le visage rouge et essayait de reprendre sa respiration pour parler.

"Elle est mignonne comme ça..." pensa Harry en l'observant. Lui n'avait eu aucun mal à reprendre son souffle et maintenant, il était parfaitement reposé. Quand Hermione put enfin parler, elle se plaignit :

"C'est pas juste... Moi, je suis à bout de souffle et toi, on dirait que tu viens tout juste de te réveiller...

- J'ai vécu beaucoup plus de chose que toi..." répondit Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse, mais une ombre passa quand même devant ses yeux. Hermione s'en aperçu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un quelconque mouvement, il se retrouva couché sur le lit, un énorme loup sur le ventre. Iros lui léchait joyeusement le visage, alors que Hermione rigolait devant une telle scène : Harry en armure (il n'avait retiré que sa robe mais semblait extrêmement à l'aise dans cette tenue) sous un énorme loup blanc qui lui léchait le visage. Harry réussi à l'écarter et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il dit en riant :

"Oui Iros, je sais, il est sept heures et tu as faim... Les elfes de maisons ne devraient pas tarder à amener la nourriture... Tu manges avec nous ?" proposa-t-il à Hermione.

Celle-ci fit semblant de réfléchir mais Harry voyait facilement qu'elle voulait rester avec lui, cette idée était loin de lui déplaire.

"Oui, je pense que je vais rester avec vous... Mais, dis-moi, qui est cet énorme loup ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Iros ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il se levait.

"Oui, il semble joyeux !" commenta Hermione pendant qu'Harry l'aidait à se lever.

"C'est normal..." Ils sortirent de la chambre et virent Iros sauter joyeusement en essayant d'attraper Hedwidge qui semblait, elle aussi, beaucoup s'amuser...

"Ce n'est qu'un louveteau..." ajouta Harry après avoir vu avec amusement les deux animaux se chamailler.

"Un gros louveteau alors !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Oui, il est un peu spécial, mais la première chose importante à apprendre sur lui, c'est qu'il mange énormément."

Comme pour illustrer son dire, la nourriture apparut à ce moment sur la table. Iros ne mit pas plus de deux secondes pour parcourir les dix mètres qui le séparait de la table et pour commencer à manger gloutonnement sous le rire d'Hermione. Hedwidge alla se poser sur l'avant bras d'Harry, qui était protégé par une plaque d'armure noire. Harry la caressa doucement alors qu'il se rendait à table.

"Tu l'as récupérée ?" demanda Hermione en voyant Hedwidge

"Oui, et elle a semblé heureuse de me retrouver..." répondit Harry.

Une fois qu'Harry s'assit à un bout de la table (Iros prenait toute l'autre extrémité de la table, car il était monté sur celle-ci pour pouvoir manger plus facilement), Hedwidge s'envola et alla se poser sur son perchoir. Hermione s'assit à côté du jeune homme, amusée par le ventre sur pattes qui se tenait en face d'eux.

"Heureusement que les elfes de maisons nous donnent autant de nourriture que pour une maison de Poudlard en entière !" Il ajouta précautionneusement : "Euh... Tu as arrêté ton idée de SALE, hein ?"

Hermione éclata de rire et le rassura :

"Oui, je me suis rendue compte que les elfes de maisons étaient heureux comme ça, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais troubler leur bonheur..."

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à manger tranquillement. Hermione suivit son exemple. Le repas se passa tranquillement et en silence. Sauf, bien entendu. le bruit que faisait Iros en mangeant aussi rapidement. Harry et Hermione se jetaient souvent des regards mais chacun évitait le plus souvent possible de croiser le regard de l'autre. Ils finirent rapidement le repas. Devant la fenêtre à carreaux, des flocons de neige virevoltaient dans le crépuscule qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Harry alluma un grand feu devant lequel Iros se précipita pour pouvoir digérer tranquillement. Harry le gratifia d'un "fainéant ! " auquel le loup répondit mentalement par un "dragueur ! ". Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre car, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai.

Harry et Hermione retournèrent tranquillement dans la chambre du jeune homme. Harry alluma un nouveau feu dans le foyer de sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit. Hermione vint le rejoindre et s'étendit contre lui. Harry passa un bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Elle passa une jambe entre les siennes et serra son compagnon, puis elle posa sa tête contre son aisselle. Harry fit disparaître ses parties d'armures : c'était plus confortable pour la jeune fille. Hermione s'endormit rapidement, lovée contre son ami. Elle était agréablement réchauffée par la cheminée et par la présence de son compagnon. Harry, lui, resta éveillé et jouait avec une longue mèche brune de la jeune fille. Il écoutait la respiration calme et régulière d'Hermione et ferma un peu les yeux. Il ne dormit pas mais resta perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Harry rouvrit les yeux et prit plaisir à observer la jeune fille endormie contre lui. Elle était, il était vrai, très mignonne mais encore plus pour lui. Son petit nez s'était enfoui dans son aisselle alors qu'elle le serrait fermement de ses bras menus. Sa silhouette était svelte et gracieuse. Ses cheveux bruns et maintenant lisse n'était plus retenus par la queue de cheval qui était tombée. Son visage était celui d'une femme de caractère. Harry descendit un peu son regard et fixa le cou d'Hermione où il voulait déposer de doux baiser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'osait pas regarder plus bas, de peur que de folles pensées lui viennent à l'esprit. Finalement, Harry commença doucement à lui caresser le dos d'un mouvement lent et régulier. Il se sentait bien là. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça. Il avait, certes, déjà passé une nuit avec une fille, plusieurs même et il avait bien sur aimé, mais là, c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment spectaculaire ou spécial, mais la présence d'Hermione l'emplissait de joie et de bonheur.

Harry remua un peu pour se réinstaller confortablement mais Hermione se réveilla. Il s'excusa doucement :

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

- Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça..." répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry sourit et lui déposa un petit bisou sur le nez. Hermione sourit à son tour et se redressa un peu. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les poussait, mais ils le faisaient. Ou plutôt si, ils savaient : c'était simplement l'amour. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux. C'était une sensation agréable qui leur était inconnue. Hermione glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme et le serra un peu plus contre elle pendant qu'Harry l'attirait un peu plus contre lui en la tenant par le cou. Le baiser se prolongeait et le manque d'air les fit cruellement séparer. Ils avaient le souffle court, les joues rouges et leur cœur battait follement. Le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage les rendait fous et ils voulaient goûter à nouveau ce plaisir. Leurs lèvres brûlantes s'approchèrent doucement l'une de l'autre, se frôlèrent puis se soudèrent une nouvelle fois, avec plus de passion et plus d'amour. Tout le désir se ressentait, plus aucune pensée logique ne les atteignait. Seul comptait le contact entre eux. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et se mit à mordiller les lèvres de la jeune fille qui écarta doucement les lèvres. Sa langue glissa timidement sur ses lèvres, puis sur celles d'Harry. Une onde de chaleur et de désir s'empara d'Hermione quand sa langue toucha enfin celle d'Harry. Que de douces caresses dans un ballet de passion et d'amour. Ils bougeaient, incessamment à la recherche du corps de l'autre. Le baiser se fit plus farouche, plus passionné, plus profond... Un défilé de sentiments qui leur traversaient le cœur alors qu'ils se serraient un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils tremblaient d'émotions, de désir, tout simplement d'amour. Le baiser se brisa enfin et ils reprirent leur souffle, front contre front, nez contre nez. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, se quitter. Leur corps était brûlant de passion.

Harry roula sur le lit et la fit basculer sous lui. Il lui déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur les lèvres sucrées d'Hermione qui avait refermé les yeux. Le jeune homme commença alors à déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille qui se mordait la lèvre de plaisir. Une sensation nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. C'était doux et aimant. Elle frissonna d'agrément. Harry continua jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lâcha un petit soupir de jouissance. Hermione sentait une chaleur monter en elle qui lui brûlait maintenant le bas ventre, elle le désirait. Harry sentait son corps la désirer, lui aussi. Il sentait la passion le prendre, mais sa conscience lui disait de s'arrêter. Il ne le pouvait pas. Harry continua ses chastes baisers sur le cou de la jeune fille qui se tendait de plaisir. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du responsable de son bonheur mais Harry s'arrêta. Il se releva. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille et les joues rouges mais, dans ses yeux, se lisait un combat intérieur. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et l'observa, elle demanda :

"Qu'y a t-il ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas...

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

"Non... Tu... Tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement...

- Je sais qui tu es Harry... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est qui compte mais ce que l'on fait !" répliqua la jeune fille.

"Justement !" riposta Harry, "tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait...

- Harry..." murmura Hermione. Elle s'était relevée et s'avançait vers lui. Elle voyait en lui une profonde tristesse mais aussi de la peur, mais peur de qui ou de quoi ? Elle comprit quand elle le vit contracter son poing. Il avait peur de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il allait faire... Hermione se rapprocha et posa doucement une main sur son bras. Tout à l'heure, c'était lui qui l'avait aidée. Maintenant c'était son tour. Harry tremblait. Il s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui en attendant qu'il parle. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il semblait las et fatigué, mais il tremblait encore un peu.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Donc pour faire un résumé de la réponse à ma question débile de la semaine dernière, l'eau mouille parce qu'elle est humide, mouillée ou encore liquide ;;

Questions de la semaines :

- Avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? Que préférez vous dans ma fiction ? Action ? Romance ? Réflexions de personnages ? Mystère ?

Question débile de la semaine :

- Comment on fait les enfants ? petit air innocent

****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Miss Serpentard : Alors, oui Laura est en quelque sorte la sœur d'Harry Un petit coup de révélation de temps en temps sa ranime le mystère :-p Pour Hermione, tu as pu constater que sa s'améliore grandement mais leur nuit sera longue, sa prévoit de longues révélations mais aussi un peu de temps pour autre chose O:-) Pour la fin de chapitre, j'avoue que ces derniers temps, je coupe assez rudement les chapitres -) Je vois que mon petit délire sur un Harry surpuissant, colérique et très sombre te plaît -) Pour être mature, je ne sais pas encore -) Mais je suis sur que je ne suis pas près d'arrêter de délirer… Et tant mieux pour moi Plus on est fou, plus on rit :-p Je comprend aussi ton point de vue sur le passage de la vie à la mort mais je comprend aussi mieux ta phrase même si je m'en doutais un peu mais je voulais être sur :-p Pour les personnes avec qui je tchatte, je suis d'accord -) Il m'arrive de parler avec des personnes de 22 ou 23 ans mais on délire beaucoup moins que avec des personnes de mon âge Pourquoi vous n'avez pas mon point de vue sur les délires, tout simplement parce que je suis l'auteur et que euh… et que c'est moi qui pose les questions :-p Tu as envie de quelques larmes ? Alors que je pense que tu vas être assez contente dans quelques longs chapitres -) Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus… Un peu de suspense ne fait pas mal :-p Et puis sa promet aussi le retour du grand méchant Setheras :-p Et puis pourquoi mouille ? c'est juste une petite question rien que pour toi :-p

Relena : Et bien si tu es au rendez vous, ca veut dire que tu es fidèle -) Alors mes questions débiles ne te plaisent pas ? petit regard triste Mais je vais quand même mettre la suiteuh comme tu dis -) Par contre je suis pas très sur d'avoir compris ta phrase : " Regarde ses notes mouis " Sinon, au prochain chapitre j'espère -)

Hermidark : Je suis méchant d'avoir fini le chapitre avec une gifle ? Ah bon ? Et ben tant pis alors Faut savoir faire avec -) Merci pour tes compliments et ta review -) Et sinon, voilà la suite :-) Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, tu auras la suite, elle arrive tous les samedis...

Anonymoua : Salut toua ! Je vais quand même prendre le temps de répondre à ta review par respect car tu en as aussi prit pour écrire ma review. Même si nos relations sont devenu tendu, je n'en fera pas trop référence sur ma fiction donc je ne dirais rien autre que ma fiction et la réponse à ton délire :-p Bon alors pour mes reactions, elles sont toutes presque vrai :-p "Wynzar: Si je révèlais tout, ce ne serait plus marrant! :-p " Exactement " Wynzar: Evidemment, je suis un artiste, moua! bombe le torse " La j'aurais plutôt mis " Normal, c'est sa le talent... " C'est presque pareil :-p " Wynzar: Mais non, les profs gagnent beaucoup, et celle là, ça fait longtemps qu'elle enseigne à Poudlard, donc son salaire est extrèmement élevé! " Par contre là, j'aurais pas mis ça, trop long :-p J'aurais simplement mis " Mais non, faut bien de temps en temps la ridiculiser... " Par contre pour la suite, lol -) " Wynzar: Je suis une personne qui peut faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de n'importe qui. Un sourire a même fleuri sur les lèvres de Lord Setheras, lorsque je lui ait parlé. Il m'a laissé la vie sauve pour cela. Mais, tu m'aurais vengé, n'est-ce pas? Bé si, parce que tu n'aurais jamais eu le chapitre 18, et tous les chaptres restants! " Bon, je pense que j'aurais dit " tu trouves ? Merci du compliment -) " Mais je vais quand même commenter la réaction fictif que tu as dis. Je pense que si mon propre personnage me tue, se sera la révolte des lecteurs Et je pense que sa fera très bobo Bon, je continue : " Wynzar: Mes pensées valent de l'or!! " Non, c'est les idées qui valent de l'or :-p " Wynzar: Non, chuis pas une travestie, et je te l'ai déjà dit! " Là sa aurait été " Clac Répét ? Clac Je croyais déjà avoir dit quelque chose sur ça ! re clac " Héhé, plus moua sa ! Par contre pour ton explication sur l'eau, je ne suis pas très convaincu :-p C'est plus du baratin d'autre chose :-p Donc je renouvelle ma question pour toi, Pourquoi l'eau mouille ? Et puis pour ton commentaire sur la correction, ne t'inquiète pas J'ai trouvé une correctrice de loin la plus compétente que j'ai vu... Je suis vraiment subjugué par son efficacité... Et puis pour ta question sur roses rouges ou lys, je te dis roses rouges -) Aller bye !

Tiffany : Le couple Harry/Hermione avance comme tu peux le constater -) Et puis oui, Laura est en quelque sorte la sœur d'Harry. Et sinon, je continue ne t'inquiète pas -) Aller bye ! Sinon, je viens de lire ta deuxième review, et désolé de te contredire, tu as déjà envoyé une review pour le chapitre 17 :-p Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé mes autres chapitres

Watery 136 : Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, tu as pu constater que je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre, mais je l'avais déjà décid :-p En faite, dans ce chapitre, j'aurais mettre beaucoup plus de truc mais je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai considérablement allongé certaines scènes se qui m'empêchait d'en mettre d'autres :-p Et pour le suspense, tu en as encore pas mal qui se prépare -) Aller, bye -)

Annia Black : Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes pas tous mes chapitres Je ne vais surtout pas te blâmer :-p Et c'était pas la peine de donner des excuses -). Tu as de la change d'avoir eu une rédaction sur les loups chu jaloux Chanceuse ! Moi j'ai eu deux rédactions sur l'argumentation. L'un était sur l'adolescence est le meilleur moment de la vie. Il fallait contredire cette idée et je m'en suis très bien tir :-D (18,5/20 c'est vraiment rare, surtout pour une rédaction ). Et ma deuxième rédaction c'était sur le bonheur. Assez hic quand même mais heureusement que j'ai parlé des visions de la vie y'a pas trop longtemps avec vous, sa m'a aid -) Bon assez parlé de moi :-p Pour les parenthèses, je ne peux rien te dire ou te conseill -) Moi je fais très souvent des répétitions... Sinon pour ton explication sur le problème James/Laura/Harry/Hermione, j'avoue que j'ai pas compris grand chose, tu pourrais me re-expliquer ? Mais sinon, je ne pense pas que je vais concentrer ma fiction sur les couples -) Mon histoire est avant tout basé sur l'action et le mystère. Un peu de romance parfois ne fais pas trop de mal, surtout avec toutes les scènes assez rudes que je fais Tu me donnes une fleur, une bise et une révérence pour ma fiction ? Et bien alors je te donne un bouquet, deux bizous et je te tire mon chapeau, simplement parce que c'est toi -) Aller zibou Tiens, je viens de lire ta deuxième review. Pour ta question, je t'ai envoyé un mail -)

C13m : Et bien oui, le chapitre 17 est calme, et celui là aussi, et le prochain le sera aussi. Pour l'instant je me concentre sur la relation Harry/Hermione et sur les flashs back. Je te promet qu'il y aura après beaucoup d'action... Énormément même . Tu peux rêver pour avoir un chapitre par jour :-p Il me faut 6h pour écrire le chapitre, 5h à ma correctrice pour faire son travail et 4h à moi pour répondre aux reviews.... Donc pour une fiction journalière, sa sera dans tes rêves :-p Si Harry est entré par le chemin le plus long et le plus sombre, c'est parce qu'il veut voir Laura mais personne n'est sensé s'avoir qu'elle est sa " sœur ". Et puis sa donne un peu de suspense aussi Et qui te dis aussi que personne d'autre pourra emprunter se passage ? Un petit Mangemort par la et hop, ni vu ni connu Harry, il est niktalope... (LOL, c'est une simple référence à Naheulbeuk :-p). Pour Iros, si il est apparu seulement dans la Grande Salle, c'est simplement parce qu'il est arrivé après, et si j'aurais dit que le sorcier qui se baladait dans les couloirs avait un loup, vous auriez tout de suite trouvé qui s'était :-p. J'ai regarder Matrix Dimanche, le lendemain où j'ai posté mon chapitre, alors non, sa n'a aucun rapport, mais je le trouve plutôt stylé mon Harry :-p Par contre j'ai comme un doute que tu sois comme Harry Pour la phrase : " Le loup semblait puissant et par sa corpulence et pas l'aura magique qui se dégageait de lui. " J'ai fait une faute de frappe, c'était " ...puissant et par sa corpulence et paR l'aura magique qui... " . Sinon j'ai une simple impression que tu aimes mon petit Iros L'est mimi mon loup, hein ? :-p Sinon pour ton commentaire : " c encore pire que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que je vais pas tenir jusque samedi prochain ! Enfin, comme chaque samedi ! " Et bien je vais juste dire : tant pis pour toi :-p Pour le titre de mon chapitre, c'est pour la réhabilitation de Harry et la convalescence de Laura -) LOL pour ta question, si je devait changé le titre de ma fiction en même temps qu'elle évolue, sa ne servirait pas trop :-p Tu as pourtant raison dans un certain sens, le titre doit être un maxi résumé de ma fiction mais si Harry n'est plus banni, sa n'a plus aucun sens -) Pour que cela soit parfait, il faudrait que je finisse la fiction par la réhabilitation de Harry mais j'ai d'autres projets en tête a des cornes qui poussent sur la tête. Pour les boites, je te laisse encore languir Hermione, se faire violer par Drago ou Ron ? Pourquoi pas les deux :-) Gniark Pis oublie pas aussi qu'il y a Setheras et Lucius qui peuvent se joindre à la fête... Harry sera vraiment pas content, vraiment pas du tout Pour ta question : " Heu, au fait a quand la suite ? attend une réponse autre que Samedi… " Je vais pas te répondre Samedi mais tout simplement : la semaine prochaine Pour ma question sur l'eau, tu as beau pu me donner sa formule moléculaire et ionique, tu n'as pas répondu :-p Aller bye !

Tiaelle : Pour l'explication sur Laura, tu l'as eu -) Pour ton opinion sur mes questions, si je pose des questions sur le choix dans ma fiction, c'est seulement pour savoir votre opinion mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis maître de ma fiction. Et puis de temps en temps, savoir ce que pense le lecteur n'est pas mauvais -) Sinon je dois dire que pour la devinette, je n'ai pas trouv :-/ Tu me donnes la réponse ? O:-)

Wistily : Content que mon chapitre te plaise Alors pour tes questions : Harry/Hermione, maintenant. Harry animagi, surprise -) Confrontation Harry/Drago, dans plusieurs chapitres, je dois dire que c'est quand même un peu loin pour l'instant. Désolé de te décevoir mais je connaissais toutes les blagues que tu as cité Et sinon, j'ai une simple impression que tu as demandé la suite Tu l'as demandés plus précisément 271 fois -) Aller bye !

Chen alias Sarah : Salut la tueuse de chien Gniak ! J'ai la simple impression que tu n'as pas aimé le fait que Hermione gifle le petit Harry Ce que j'attend pour faire le couple ? Mais rien J'attend simplement le bon moment pour le mettre :-p LOL j'aurais pas pensé que la description du début dans les couloirs de Poudlard t'aurait fait pensé au Livre des Etoiles -) C'est vrai que mon Harry est stylé dans la Grande Salle -) Je pense aussi que je serais resté bouche bée devant une entrée pareil :-p Pour la réhabilitation, elle n'est que en partie faite. Il reste à faire celle devant le ministère (et la, il y aura de l'action :-D) et a se moment là, les arguments vont fuser :-) Iros est mimi je trouve Pour en savoir plus sur Laura, tu devras attendre encore plus longtemps Je déteste Ron ! Et j'espere aussi qu'il va s'en prendre plein la tête dans le tome 5 :-p Pour Sirius, tu devrais en savoir plus dans 2 ou 3 chapitres... Pour Lisa, Tom et Jason, tu en sauras plus un peu plus tard ;-) Mais tu peux être sur qu'ils n'ont aucun lien familliale avec lui ;-) Mais pour ta réponse sur l'eau, je ne suis pas convaincu ;-) Mais sinon je me dégonfle pas si je ne répond pas à mes questions, je reste simplement l'auteur :-p Pour les fictions sur le bannissement, je suis d'accord aved tes choix ;-) Par contre la fiction de Lily of the Valley est terminé :'( Snif... Pour notre conversation pas très catholique, j'espere aussi que les voisins n'ont pas été reveillé parce que se ne sera pas moi qui irait justifier le bruit :-p Tu n'aimes pas mes fin de chapitres ? Sourire innocent Pour ta demande d'une description sur un combat comme dans Matrix, je pense que la réponse est non :-p Par contre, tu as tout à fait raison, le combat contre les Smith est OO Et puis pour ta conversation TRES catholique, je l'attend toujours :-p

Seigneur Arcane : Lire en diagonal est excellent, c'est ce que je fais, mais on le fait inconsciemment à force de lire... Sa nous permet de lire très rapidement ;-) Par contre moi, même si j'utilise cette technique, je comprend tout Ou presque :-p Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, je pense que les autres lecteurs ne sont pas du tout du même avis :-p Bon, je l'ai fait dans ce chapitre mais rien ne dit qu'ils vont avoir la vie en rose :-p Aller bye ;-)

Lunenoire : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas a faire de longues reviews ;-) Et puis je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ;-) LOL, j'imagine si l'eau ne mouillait pas :-p On devrait se laver avec quoi ? Du lait ? Imagine si quelqu'un est alergique à l'eau :-/

Alyssa : Voilà, c'est en partit avancé pour le couple Harry/Hermione ;-) Tu es loin de pouvoir tout comprendre même si tu viens de savoir le lien en quelque sorte "Fraternelle" entre Harry et Laura ;-) Si le trio Tom/Lisa/Jason te fait penser au trio Harry/Hermione/Ron, c'est vrai, je les utilise un peu pour des idées qui auraient du être pour le trio. Mais je les utilise aussi pour des idées pour les Maraudeurs : James/Lily/Sirius. Sa forme des trio avec une fille studieuse, un garçon gaffeur mais sympa et un autre garçon studieux mais pas toujours serieux qui sort avec la fille du trio. Je trouve aussi que Dumbledore est un hypocrite dans ma fiction comme dans certaines autres... Mais il est d'un autre coté un peu spécial ;-) Dans ma fiction en tout cas il n'a pas vraiment un grand role... Sinon merci pour ton explication sur l'eau :-p Aller bizous aussi

Mamoru Kusanaguy : Je vois que tu es pressé de voir le couple Harry/Hermione ensemble ;-) Sinon tu es sur que ton cousin n'est pas un peu pyroman sur les bord ? :-p Merci pour te review, pour ton explication et tes encouragements ;-) Aller bye !

Ccilia : Merci pour tes compliments Sinon, je vois que tu n'as plus confiance dans mes opinions et que tu penses que je vais continuellement faire l'inverse de ce que vous voulez... Et bien c'est en partit vrai -) Sauf quand je veux que certain truc arrive vite, comme pour ce chapitre -) Je voulais un peu écrire un passage sur Harry/Hermione ;-) Et puis pour ton conseil, je vais te demande la même question que la derniere fois, je le trouve où le chaos ? Et puis merci pour ta review et tes explications ;-)

Sophie Potter : Merci pour ta review, merci pour tes compliments, merci pour tes explications. Et puis pour ton souhait sur Harry/Hermione, il est en partit réalisé ;-) Aller bye !

Ryan : Ouais, une claque, et une ! Et sa sera pas la dernière :-D LOL, je sais pas pourquoi mais les garçons dans ma fiction se prennent souvent des claques :-p Ron, Jason, Harry... Qui le suivant ? Dumbledore ? :-p

Lune d'Argent : Tu as mieux aimé le chapitre 17 que 16 ? J'espere que tu vas aimé ce chapitre :-D Moi en tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup ;-) Pour les explications sur Laura, c'est moins tortueux que pour l'Avada Kedavra :-p Mais sa me laisse une possibilité enorme sur ma fiction ;-) C'est normal de détester les moments où l'on sait la conclusion mais que l'on ne sait pas comment c'est possible ni comment sa se fait... Mais quand on est auteur, on a pas du tout la même vision étant donné qu'on connais déjà la suite ;-) Pour le moment de la claque, tu as put un peu mieux l'apprecier au début de ce chapitre :-p Pour en savoir plus sur James, je suis désolé mais je peux seulement te dire que tu en sauras plus dans environ 5 chapitres... C'est long, je sais, mais je peux pas vraiment te le dire... Sinon pour le chapitre 16, je suis d'accord, c'est un peu lourd au bout d'un moment de savoir qu'ils s'aiment qui veulent pas le montrer... Et sinon oui, l'humeur et la musique influt quand même enormement sur le chapitre... Plus qu'on ne le croit... Sinon pour le coupla Harry/Hermione, j'espere qu'il t'a plu dans ce chapitre En tout cas j'ai adoré l'ecrire... Et non, tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir réclamer Mais en tout cas s'était déjà decidé qu'il y aurait au moins un passage romantique dans le chapitre 18 Merci pour tes explications sur l'eau Sinon pour le brevet, plus je m'en approche et moins j'ai peur :-D Tant mieux pour moi Par contre je vais quand même devoir arrêter deux semaines avant le Brevet pour réviser... Même si je suis presque sur de m'en sortir au la main, mes parents seraient pas très d'accord que je reste collé à l'ordi quelques jours avant le Brevet :-p Donc je vais m'arreter un peu... Enfin j'ai quand même le temps de mettre 3 chapitres avant ma petite pause ;-) Un petite phrase m'a fait rire dans ta review : " je complexe par ta qualité d'écriture !! " Je trouve ça assez étrange :-p Et puis si tu trouves que tes reviews sont de plus en plus longues, les autres lecteurs aussi :-p Si tu regardes un peu mes reviews pour le chapitre 17, ils ont une taille plus que considérable LOL, c'est un peu long à répondre quand même :-p Aller bye !

Sumir : LOL, ta review m'a fait bien rire Je vois que mes petites surprises ne sont pas sans effets sur toi :-p Mais sa rajoute encore plein de petits mystères -) Tu as eu la suite sur comment ont réagi Harry et Hermione après la claque -) Pour les Savants-Plaisantins, je les aime beaucoup. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, ;-) Si le trio Tom/Lisa/Jason te fait penser au trio Harry/Hermione/Ron, c'est vrai, je les utilise un peu pour des idées qui auraient du être pour le trio. Mais je les utilise aussi pour des idées pour les Maraudeurs : James/Lily/Sirius. Sa forme des trio avec une fille studieuse, un garçon gaffeur mais sympa et un autre garçon studieux mais pas toujours serieux qui sort avec la fille du trio. J'aime bien Bon alors tu es comblée ? Le couple Harry/Hermione va beaucoup mieux déjà Il avance petit à petit ;-) Sinon je vais maintenant répondre à ta review pour le chapitre 16 ;-) Je te pardonne Je n'ai pas à te blamer et je ne le ferais jamais Et sinon pour tes questions, j'y répondréais petit à petite ;-)... Tout le long de la fiction :-p Aller bye !

Fleur : Voilà la suite que tu avais hate de lire et puis le couple Harry/Hermione s'arrange petit à petit ;-) J'espere que la suite te plait :-)

Laïka : Et bien le couple Harry/Hermione s'arrange petit à petit ;-) Sinon, pour la description de Iros, je pense que c'est un peu different :-p Moi c'est un male :-p Et puis la mentalité des loups sont differents entre nos fictions ;-) Et puis pour les vetements de Harry, je dois aussi dire qu'ils sont assez impressionant et intimident :-p Sinon, merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Aller bye On se voit la prochaine fois sur MSN :-)

Mystical Elfe : Salut ;-) Merci pour tes compliments Et pour ta fiction, peut être que quelques modifications seraient efficaces, je sais pas ;-) En tout cas n'arrete pas ta fiction, c'est toujours triste de voir des fictions abandonnées en cours de route :-/ Sinon, moi je ne lache pas ma fiction et je continue Et sinon, merci pour ta petite precision à la fin Tu devrais peut être faire ta biographie sur fanfiction.net ;-)

Alana Chantelune : Si tu aimes les reflexions et les passages entre Harry et Hermione, tu vas être de plus en plus gaté dans ma fiction Pour le coup de la sœur, comme tu dis, tu en sais un peu plus dans ce chapitre ;-)

Michou : Bon, alors je vais répondre à la review que tu as tapé alors que tu étais à moins d'un mètre de moi :-p Je pense que ce chapitre t'a plu mais je suis sur que tu vas me dire : "Quel con ce Harry, il aurait fonce (plutot défoncé ou enfoncé comme tu veux :-p) et ne plus penser..." LOL, je te vois venir de loin toi :-p

Agadou : J'adore ta réponse scientifique sur l'eau Pour la relation Harry/Hermione, sa avance ;-) Je trouvais aussi que sa commençait à trop durer alors un petit moment amoureux et sa repart C'est vrai que Hermione est assez impulsive :-p Un gifle à Ron, une gifle à Harry La gifle de Lisa à Jason... Sa clac pas mal dans ma fiction :-p J'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu ;-)

Angel Dumbledore : Une nouvelle lectrice ? Enchanté à toi de nous rejoindre dans notre formidable aventure qui apparaît tout les Samedis ;; Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta review

Hermichouette : COUCOU aussi (autant pété un cable ensemble :-p) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Et puis Iros est mignon comme ça et je l'aime comme ça alors je ne vais pas le changer :-p Pour tes questions sur Harry et Laura, tu as maintenant compris ? Si c'est non, je te rexplique ;-) Pour le couple Harry/Hermione, tu dois maintenant être un peu plus satisfait non ? Sinon, tu commences une fiction syur quel thème ? Sinon je suis flatté de t'avoir donné gout à l'écriture ;-D Aller bye ma petite supportrice

Kate Potter : Alors ? Heureuse ? petit clin d'œil et te dépose un doux baiser sur le front J'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu Aller encopre un autre énorme bizou ! BBK !

Siria Potter : Je vois que tu es encore motivé Tu as aussi motivé Manou à me flooder encore plus :-p Quand je dis que la personne dans les couloirs est imposants, je veux dire par la qu'il est grand et musclé... Sinon pour me présenter, je te dirais d'aller lire ma bio mais on a quelques points commun : Nous sommes français, nous avons 14 ans et on a le brevet ! Rah ! Rage et désespoir (LOL :-p) Sinon, je crois que tu veux la suite (tu l'as demander 308 fois :-p) Et sinon je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Vive la greve (fois 108 ) et A bas le brevet ! (fois 33 ). Aller ! Bye ! Et puis même un petit bizou ;-)

Chlote : Merci pour ta review, pour tes compliments et tes encouragements :-D Heureux que mon chapitrre t'ait plu Et je vois que tu t'interesse de près à James ;-) Tu as un peu mieux compris pour Laura dans ce chapitre ;-) Et La relation harry/Hermione avance :-D Sinon tu as tout à fait raison, Iros à une faim de loup :-p Sinon voilà la suite Et tu auras la suite Samedi prochain :-p

Médée : Merci pour ta review, pour tes compliments et tes encouragements :-D Enchanté que ma fiction te plaise et t'ait donné 3 jours de lectures ;-) Sinon, comme tu as pu le constater, je déteste Ron mais il n'y a pas que les "innocents" qui sont torturés... Je dois dire que tous mes personnages sont maltraités... Par contre, je pense que je n'essayerais pas de démontrer à ta façon que l'eau en mouille pas :-p Je sais pas pourquoi :-p

Phéobé Lÿrh : Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux Chose étrange, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti les sentiments que je reussi à faire passer dans mon écriture... Ne t'inquiéte pas pour Sirius, il va surement vivre (quoique, moi et mes retournements de situation :-/). Les Savants-Plaisantins sont extrements studieux Beaucoup plus loin de moi :-p Moi je fais mes devoirs, le soir vers 23h pour le lendemain :-p Quoique c'est mieux que de le faire à 6h du matin pour le cours qui à lieu à 8h :-p Sinon pour le Renard Qadehal, oui, j'ai pensé à ton pays Pour Jason, c'est vrai que sa doit être particulièrement embarassant mais c'est drole en même temps ;-) Pour Ron et Drago, ouais... Faut être fou quand même pour vouloir ça :-/ Aller rejoindre un maitre qui vous bat dès que vous ratez quelque chose :-/ Pour les reflexions de Harry, j'adore moi aussi ! J'aodre le faire penser comme ça... Sinon pour Iros, tu as tout à fait raison Plus il fait de bétises et plus il est attachant :-D Pour le suspense au début de mon chapitre 17, je commence à m'améliorer :-D Au début j'avais du mal à garder le suspense car tout le monde trovuer facilement la personne que je voulais garder secret. Maintenant je m'améliore petit à petit ;-) Sinon tu me fais bien rire avec Laura :-p Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question sur le lien fraternelle entre Laura et Harry puisque tu as déjà corrigé mon chapitre 18 :-p Pour Iros, tu as raison, sa aurait été drole qu'il mange dans l'assiette de Ron, Rogue ou encore Dumbledore :-p Pour les claques, je ne peux pas t'aider dessus :-p Sinon merci pour ta review, pour tes propositions, pour tes conseils, tes compliments et aussi et surtout pour avoir corriger mon chapitre

Manou Salut toua ! Bon aller souffle pour se redonner du courage C'est parti pour répondre à tes reviews ! Le brevet, je suis d'accord avec toi On s'en fout et je vais facilement l'avoir... Je vais pourtant m'arréter vers le brevet parce que mes parents ne sont pas de nos avis. Et si ils sont pas content = Plus internet = Plus de fiction = Très mauvais ! Après tes tortueuses explications pour essayer de déméler mon chapitre 17, pourtant simple. Je vais répondre à ta question la plus importante pour toi : La suite, c'est Samedi Prochain :-p Et si tu ne lis pas la suite, pourquoi t'en prendrais tu as des allemands ??? Par contre j'ai bien aimé ta phrase : " tu l'as les doigts dans le nez (ou ailleurs, si tu veux...) " Je pense mettre le doigt dans un corps, autre que le mien, dans une partie intime que je ne nommerais pas O:-p Sinon, je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi Sinon, je vois que Lune d'Argent, toi et moi, avons la même opinion sur Alohomora : Elle est la plus forte ! Viva Alohomora (Tu l'as dit 643 fois ), Vive toi (si tu mets la suite rapidement!) (fois 36). Et je vais pas continuer :-p Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Vive Lune d'Argent ! Vive JKR et son invention ! Sinon, tu as dit 2520 fois A BAS WATSON et je dois dire que ça passe pas inaperçu :-p Sinon, oui, tu peux m'appeler Wyn -) Bon aller, je m'attaque à ta dernière review... Merci pour l'analyse de ma fiction -) et aussi celle de Alo -) C'est intéressant de voir le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre Je vois que tu tiens énormément à la comparaison entre Alo et moi :-p Sinon, je vois que tu aimes autant que moi délirer N'importe où et n'importe comment :-p Sinon, LOL pour tes blagues... Sinon je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas répondu longuement mais je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à répondre non :-p Aller bye !

Et voil -) J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne en répondant en reviews, si oui, j'en suis profondément désolé... A samedi prochain :-D


	19. Chapitre 19 : Passé

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Voilà enfin le véritable chapitre 19. Je sais qu'il a été dur à venir mais les révisions avant tout En faite, ce n'est qu'une question de priorité et pour moi, la fiction n'est qu'un simple loisir -) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Petit regard timide envers le groupe de lecture qui lui fait face. En tout cas, je vous laisse maintenant apprécier mon chapitre si désirer

****

Remerciement : Merci à Phéobé Lÿrh qui a, encore une fois, très bien corrigé ma fiction. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs de prendre le temps de me lire et de me mettre une petite review...

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 19 : Pass

Tout s'embrouillait, plus aucun de ses sens n'étaient encore connecté à la réalité. Pourtant, le souvenir du moment qu'il venait de passer subsistait. Harry était encore brûlant. Il pouvait encore goûter la saveur sucrée des lèvres chaudes d'Hermione. Elle était ravissante devant lui, sa peau était douce et bronzée sous ses doigts. Elle laissait échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient emballées au moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Il n'existait plus que son aimée à ce moment. Il l'aimait et la désirait. Lorsque leur premier baiser fut brisé, son souffle était court et son coeur battait, chambardé. Son sang le brûlait dans ses veines. Il ne resta pas longtemps à regarder la jeune fille qui, elle aussi, reprenait son souffle. Leur second baiser se fit plus farouche et passionné. Il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il s'était alors baissé et avait déposé de doux baisers sur le cou d'Hermione. Il sentait le désir monter en lui, mais il s'arrêta quelque instant pour la regarder à nouveau. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure en gardant les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux tombaient librement lui faisant une couronne châtain. Elle était un peu crispée mais son visage exprimait tout le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

Harry se releva cependant. Des images lui revenaient. De terribles images déferlaient devant lui, le brisant net. Des souvenirs, énormément de souvenirs, remontaient à la surface et le faisaient oublier la réalité. Il revoyait tout de cette fameuse nuit sordide.

Flash Back

La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement lugubre. La lumière du couloir, qui éclairait maintenant faiblement la pièce obscure, encadrait la silhouette d'un homme. Seul le bruit de la pluie qui battait aux fenêtres semblait marquer le temps. Un éclair zébra le ciel et éclaira le temps d'un instant le visage fermé et ténébreux qu'arborait l'homme sombre. Le tonnerre retentit presque aussitôt. La silhouette était marquée au front une cicatrice et ses yeux vert brillaient intensément, presque d'une façon irréelle. Une jeune fille se tenait face à lui. Elle s'était relevée dès que la porte s'était ouverte. Sa captivité n'avait pas été très longue, même pas quelques heures. Elle avait jusque là été docile mais maintenant, elle arborait un air farouche malgré sa peur. Il voyait parfaitement en elle la terreur qui s'insinuait chaque seconde un peu plus : son cœur qui s'accélérait, ses muscles tendus par l'angoisse, ses yeux plissés pour essayer de garder un visage farouche et fier. La présence de l'homme la terrifiait évidemment. Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait et ce dont il était capable. Elle sera les poings pour cacher ses tremblements. Elle le fit si fort qu'elle se blessa en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son geôlier qui restait impassible. L'ambiance était lourde et lugubre. Les ricochets de la pluie, le peu de lumière, le vent qui faisait battre les volets violemment alors que le ciel était parfois déchiré par un éclair, l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui restait immobile, tout ça la terrifiait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter de ne pas craquer mais elle aurait voulu pleurer. Elle devait tenter quelque chose. Elle choisit la ruse et la tromperie.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à lui, il ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla d'un sort qu'il lança d'un geste de la main. La jeune fille pesta contre elle-même. Il avait vu clair dans son jeu et elle ne pouvait ainsi plus s'échapper. Elle avait eu le temps de voir qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Elle ne pourrait donc pas lui faire de coups dans le dos. La jeune fille n'abandonna pourtant pas. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à lui d'un pas faussement enjoué et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut près de lui. Elle se colla doucement contre l'homme et laissa ses mains glisser sur son corps, appréciant ses formes musclées bien malgré elle. Mais ce dernier resta de marbre. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas espoir et commença à lui embrasser le visage, le cou, les lèvres... Elle se frottait à lui, aguichante. L'homme demeurait froid, le visage impassible. Elle continua son petit manège quelques instants encore mais, ne constatant aucune réaction, aucun changement dans l'attitude distante de l'homme, elle se dévêtit entièrement et s'accroupit devant lui.

À partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite. Il l'avait laissée faire tranquillement, gardant son masque impassible, mais derrière, il cachait un sourire vicieux et sadique. Quand elle monta d'un cran dans son petit jeu et qu'elle s'exposa à lui sans retenue, tout bascula. L'homme fut prit de folie et de désir dangereux et se laissa aller à son bon et terrible plaisir.

Fin du flash back

Harry tremblait. Le terrible souvenir de cette nuit revint le hanter. Il avait brutalisé puis violé Cho Chang, fille qui avait été le temps d'une nuit, le plus terrible jouet qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle était Mangemort, certes, mais même eux méritaient un minimum de respect. Il avait agit outre et avait laissé tout ses sentiments noirs remonter à la surface. Un mélange de désir, de colère, de frustration, de puissance, de plaisir mais aussi de peur. Tout le long de cette nuit, il y avait eu une voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler de s'arrêter, mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son propre corps. Harry n'en tint pas compte et refoula cette voix très profondément dans son esprit. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait raison... Il n'avait pas cessé. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de longues heures ; un temps lourd et interminable pour la victime, où chaque minute s'égrenait lentement, prenant bien son temps pour passer, laissant un arrière goût amer dans le coeur. La jeune fille avait délaissé son attitude provocante et s'était faite sauvage. Elle s'était débattue avec tout le désespoir de celle qui se retrouve acculée et qui sent son heure arrivée. Elle avait griffé, frappé et mordu son agresseur. Elle lui avait même blessé la joue avec un caillou qui lui était tombé sous la main par hasard. Cette cicatrice était toujours visible. Cette blessure avait rendu le jeune homme encore plus fou de rage tout en l'excitant davantage. La jeune fille souhaita plus d'une fois mourir pendant que son tortionnaire lui faisait subir les pires maux qu'il pouvait imaginer. Harry ne l'avait laissée tranquille qu'à l'aube du jour. Il l'avait alors rhabillée, ligotée, stupéfixée, il l'avait amenée avec d'autres Mangemorts qu'il avait capturés lors de son combat avec Voldemort, au ministère de la Magie. Personne ne posa de questions sur l'état des prisonniers, car ils étaient Mangemorts et tous connaissaient la terrible attitude qu'avait Voldemort envers ses serviteurs. Il avait ainsi pu, encore une fois, cacher ses terribles activités.

Harry se recula contre le mur en voyant Hermione se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il revoyait le visage de Cho couvert de terribles hématomes. Le sang coulait de son nez fin, ses yeux pleuraient de douleur et de peur et ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Hermione, elle, avait le visage rassurant et serein, elle était très belle.

Cho aussi l'était, avant que je ne m'occupe d'elle... pensa Harry en tremblant.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hermione. Il voulait la protéger, loin des Mangemorts, loin des combats, loin des blessures et loin du danger. Cela voulait aussi dire loin de lui. Harry s'appuyait maintenant contre le mur et ne pouvait plus reculer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur et de peur. Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Ce simple contact l'apaisa un peu. Il la regarda alors et vit dans ses yeux ce qui chassa toutes ces terribles images. Il y vit l'_Amour_. Cela suffit pour le calmer. Hermione parla :

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" sa voix était douce et rassurante, mais on sentait aussi une pointe d'inquiétude et énormément d'amour.

"Je... Je ne peux pas..." souffla Harry, ses tremblements commençaient à diminuer mais ses poings restaient contractés.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

"Non... Tu... Tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement...

- Je sais qui tu es Harry... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est qui compte mais ce que l'on fait !" répliqua la jeune fille.

"Justement !" riposta Harry, "tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait..."

Harry se laissa glisser au sol en fermant les yeux. Il sentit Hermione s'asseoir à ses côtés et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux et attendit qu'il parle. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais changea d'avis au dernier moment. Hermione l'encouragea en se faisant plus rassurante et elle resserra son étreinte sur lui. Harry parla enfin d'une voix troublée et sombre :

"Tu te souviens de l'attaque Mangemort qui a eu lieu au début du mois de décembre de l'année dernière ?

- Ça fait plus d'un an..." répondit Hermione. Elle plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs puis répondit, au bout de quelques secondes.

"Je me souviens. Il y a eu peu de blessés grâce à la présence des Aurors à Poudlard mais aussi grâce aux services du professeur Rogue, je crois...

- Oui, confirma Harry, il a réussi à prévenir Dumbledore à temps afin qu'il puisse préparer une défense considérable. Enfin, l'attaque n'a pas fait beaucoup de blessés ni de morts mais énormément de dégâts matériels. Le tout est qu'il a fallu faire évacuer tous les élèves et les renvoyer chez eux le temps des réparations. Il a fallu que je rentre chez les Dursley, car Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'aille chez toi ou chez Ron... Il m'avait sortit les même arguments qui m'avaient empêchés de vous voir pendant les grandes vacances.

- Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, Harry..." souffla Hermione en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. "Il y a eu en plus une attaque de Mangemort chez vous et les Dursleys ont été tués... Ça a dû être horrible..."

Harry la regarda tristement. Hermione perçut quelques chose de nouveau dans son regard. Il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne saisissait pas. Elle le regarda profondément dans les yeux et tressaillit. Elle venait de comprendre. Tout s'assembla petit à petit dans son esprit et tout concorda : le fait que les Aurors n'avaient pas trouvé une seule trace de Mangemorts sur les lieux et l'incendie, qui était une stratégie inhabituelle à Voldemort. On avait pourtant déclaré qu'il s'agissait des Mangemorts et plus personne n'en avait parlé. Même si le choc était grand (Hermione avait entrevu les restes des cadavres des Dursleys, alors que les médico-mages les amenaient vers un cimetière. Elle avait vomi devant les terribles blessures des Moldus), Hermione ne dit mot. Elle resta rassurante et le poussa à continuer. Elle voulait le soulager, lui permettre de parler, car elle savait que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ces choses-là. Harry hocha la tête et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait ressentit :

"La satisfaction de les faire souffrir, le goût de la vengeance, c'était terrible et si apaisant à la fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait ça ni pourquoi j'ai été aussi cruel. La seule chose qui importe aujourdh'ui est que je l'ai fait et que j'étais conscient et responsable de mes actes. J'ai du pouvoir, beaucoup de puissance, mais je ne veux pas devenir comme Voldemort. Pourtant, tout semble me pousser vers sa direction..." Harry parlait d'une voix saccadée par l'émotion. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais il ne voyait devant lui que les images de ses souvenirs :

" L'incendie, le sang, le petit déjeuner plus que sordide... Tout !" Harry parlait en même temps que les souvenirs le hantaient. Hermione ne disait rien. Elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti Harry. Elle l'aimait et voulait partager sa douleur. Elle lui prit la main et la serra fortement dans les siennes.

Harry reprit la parole d'une voix un peu plus calme, car les gestes réconfortants d'Hermione ne furent pas sans effets :

"J'ai ensuite été soigné à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je suis resté seul pendant plus de dix jours. Aucune visite, aucun message, rien... Même toi et Ron n'étiez pas venus... Il n'y avait que Pomfresh avec ses horribles médicaments et ses réprimandes lorsque j'essayais de me lever. Ce fut le plus terrible passage à l'infirmerie que j'ai eu... Un soir, je me suis levé et je suis monté à la tour d'astronomie. Je n'en pouvais plus ; j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Enfin, je suis monté sur les créneaux et le vent soufflait fort. Je me rappelle que mon pyjama ne gardait pas beaucoup la chaleur face à ce froid glacial mais, un instant après, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne ressentais que ma douleur... Rien de physique, j'étais en quelque sorte déconnecté de la réalité... J'avais le cœur déchiré, mais comme à chaque fois, aucune larme ne vint le laver. J'avais mal, si mal... Trop mal pour pouvoir rester sans rien faire..." Harry serrait maintenant fermement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Hermione ne sentait plus sa main tellement il serrait, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle voyait ses yeux emplis de douleur et cela suffit pour lui faire oublier la sienne. Elle retint son souffle quand il continua à parler :

"J'ai voulu sauter... C'était tentant... Tout finir, plus de Harry Potter, plus de Voldemort pour moi, plus de soucis ni de douleur... Alors j'ai fait le pas qui me séparait du vide et une chose étrange s'est produite. Je me suis senti transporté, je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Une bulle m'a enfermé. Elle était d'un vert étincelant... Comme... Comme les yeux de ma mère... Enfin, je me suis senti parfaitement bien, comme dans un cocon protecteur... Je m'étais mis en position de fœtus. Je me sentais vraiment tranquille, serein et calme... Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre à travers ce bouclier d'amour... Je ne sais pas comment il est apparu ni combien de temps il a duré, mais quand je me suis réveillé, c'était déjà le matin et j'étais dans mon lit, à l'infirmerie. La seule trace de cette nuit fut quelques blessures aux pieds. Comme j'étais monté à la tour pieds nus, la pierre m'avait écorché le plat des pieds et j'avais laissé des traces de sang sur le sol. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi personne n'avait rien vu... Encore une fois, personne ne sut ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là et ce n'était pas plus mal pour moi... Puis, mon goût suicidaire passa... "

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement qui fit légèrement sourire Harry. Celui-ci avait maintenant porté la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres et déposa doucement un baiser. Quand il vit que la main d'Hermione était pâle et portait encore les traces de ses doigts, il s'arrêta. Elle lui sourit et retira doucement sa main. Harry voulu s'excuser mais la jeune fille lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Hermione chuchota doucement :

"Ne t'excuse pas, je n'en ai pas besoin... Je suis si désolée de ne pas être venue avec Ron te voir à l'infirmerie, mais Dumbledore nous l'avait interdit. Il disait que tu étais encore en état de choc... Si j'avais su qu'à cause de ça, tu aurais pu te suicider, je ne me serais jamais pardonné... Mais continue..."

Harry hocha la tête et reprit son récit :

"Comme je t'ai dit, mon envie suicidaire passa et je pus me rétablir tranquillement, mais j'étais toujours seul à l'infirmerie. Un matin, je me suis habillé chaudement et je suis sorti. Voldemort m'avait envoyé un message sans que personne ne le sache. Je suis allé le rencontrer et...

- Pas d'envie suicidaire ?" l'interrompit Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry sourit à son tour, même si le voile devant ses yeux subsistait. Il lui donna un petit baiser et continua à raconter son pass :

"Je suis donc allé le voir et nous avons discuté... Enfin, nous avons fait plus que discuté, il a voulu m'engager avec lui. C'était terrible. Il savait plus de choses sur mon côté sombre que je ne l'avais imaginé..."

Harry ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'un douloureux souvenir lui revenait. Il continua pourtant à parler sans s'interrompre. Sa voix reflétait parfaitement l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie et Hermione avait la gorge qui se nouait. Elle se fit encore plus réconfortante, le poussant à continuer. Harry s'arrêta pourtant un moment. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit son récit d'une voix incertaine :

"Au moment où j'allais craquer et me joindre à lui, une chaleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, comme un second sang remplit de puissance et de chaleur. Je me suis alors brusquement attaqué à Voldemort. Il était terrifié, sentiment ironique pour le Seigneur de la Terreur. Enfin, il s'était aperçu qu'il se passait quelque chose de nouveau en moi. Mon simple regard le terrifiait. J'avais la vue beaucoup plus claire, comme si on m'avait mis des lunettes alors que je voyais mal. Tout était clair et fluide, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça... Voldemort s'est caché derrière Cho Chang, mais j'ai agi rapidement et presque instinctivement. Encore une chose que je comprends pas... Je crois que c'est l'amour de ma mère qui me sauva une nouvelle fois. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai triomphé contre Voldemort..."

Harry s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, sa gorge se nouait. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la retourna, la paume vers le haut. Il y fit apparaître l'album photo de ses parents. Il l'ouvrit doucement, comme si c'était une relique, et le montra à Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il le montrait à un ami mais maintenant, Hermione était plus qu'une simple amie. Harry arriva enfin à la dernière photo. Elle montrait ses parents et lui, quand il était bébé. Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras et le regardait tendrement. Elle lui caressait la joue, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Harry, lui tendait les bras vers sa mère, il était heureux lui aussi. Il y avait ensuite James qui tenait Lily par la taille et regardait tendrement son fils par dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Ils étaient dans leur maison. C'était une photo simple mais qui représentait tellement pour Harry : la photo d'une famille unie et heureuse... Il aurait tellement aimé que ses parents soient là aujourd'hui... Il toucha la photo du bout des doigts, de peur de la salir. Hermione sourit devant la photo et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Il reprit la parole d'une voix chaude mais serrée d'émotion :

"Ma mère... L'amour que ma mère me portait m'a sauvé plus d'une fois. La première fois, elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver de Voldemort. Je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. La seconde fois, j'étais en première année à Poudlard. Grâce à elle, Voldemort ne pouvait me toucher et j'ai ainsi pu sauver la pierre philosophale. En quatrième année, elle, papa et d'autres personnes ont occupé les Mangemorts pour me laisser le temps de fuir. Elle m'a de nouveau sauvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, puis contre Voldemort, encore une fois. J'admire mes parents... Ils représentent pour moi le vrai Amour, l'Amour parfait. Il y a aussi mon père, qui a eu le courage de se battre seul contre Voldemort pour permettre à ma mère de s'enfuir avec moi... Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il l'a fait quand même. Un soir, j'ai rêvé de cette fameuse nuit :

Flash Back

Alors qu'Harry s'était couché pour mieux réfléchir, il fit un rêve étrange. Enfin, il n'était pas plus étrange que ceux habituels sauf que celui-ci était nouveau pour lui et se déroulait dans le pass :

Il avait vu son père, il l'avait reconnu tout de suite, en train de combattre Voldemort. Il le voyait se battre avec toute la force d'un père voulant protéger son fils. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, attaque après attaque. Son père commençait à faiblir, il était épuisé, mais il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout pour protéger Lily, pour protéger Harry, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout, même au prix de sa vie... Peu lui importait s'il mourrait, la vie de sa chair lui était plus importante...

Harry se remémora la conversation entre son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son bourreau avant de commencer le duel :

"Alors Potter, toujours aussi têtu ? Cela ne sert à rien de te battre seul contre moi, tu le sais !"dit Voldemort en riant devant sa prochaine victime.

"Je sais," répondit James, "je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, mais si cela permet à Lily et à Harry de s'enfuir... Je tenterai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger...

- HA ! HA ! HA ! Ton pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ?"

James, avec un sourire malicieux, même en ces circonstances, répondit :

"Hum... Mon pouvoir ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis si insignifiant que ça pour que tu cherches à me détruire ? Tout le temps que tu as perdu à me chercher ? Et pourquoi être venu en personne pour me tuer ?

- Hum... Tu n'es pas si bête que ça... C'est vrai, mais je ne vais rien te révéler, je te ferais mourir dans l'ignorance et le désespoir ! Et ta femme te verra mourir !

- Ma femme ?" James se retourna et vit Lily sortir de la chambre de Harry, baguette à la main. "Lily !" cria t-il, "que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais dit de fuir !" " Tout ce temps à essayer de faire diversion n'a servi à rien ! " pensa James, ce qui était faux, car Lily avait eu le temps d'incanter la puissante magie ancienne afin de protéger son fils.

"Deux contre un ?" demanda Voldemort avec un sourire. "Je crois que je vais vraiment m'amuser."

James regarda sa femme avec tout son amour dans ses yeux. Elle était venue pour l'aider, au péril de sa vie. Elle aussi voulait protéger Harry au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait.

Fin du Flash Back

"Je dois dire que ce rêve m'a profondément troublé. Il me fit admirer mes parents avec plus de force. Ils me manquent..." soupira Harry. Hermione se leva et se glissa contre lui. Elle avait maintenant la tête posée sur le torse de Harry qui la serrait avec force. Il baissa la tête et posa son menton sur la tête brune de la jeune fille qui lui tenait les mains. Harry poussa un nouveau soupir et dit :

"Je me demande... Si j'avais le pouvoir de les ressusciter, est-ce que je le ferais ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses de vivre et de mourir... Pourtant, moi, comme Voldemort, j'ai déjà échappé à la mort. Qu'est-ce que ça m'a vraiment apport ? Si j'étais mort alors que je n'avais qu'un an, qu'aurais-je perdu ?" se demanda Harry à voix haute. Hermione lui répondit en souriant :

"Tu m'aurais perdue, moi..."

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui vola un rapide baiser auquel Harry répondit par un sourire.

"Et puis, après avoir vaincu Voldemort ?" demanda Hermione qui voulait le pousser à continuer. Tout de suite, le sourire du jeune homme se transforma en grimace. Harry continua cependant :

"J'ai amené Cho et plusieurs Mangemorts, que j'avais stupéfixés pour atteindre Voldemort, jusqu'à une maison non loin dans les environs. Elle appartenait à Voldemort. C'était assez ironique je trouve... Enfin, j'ai enfermé mes prisonniers et..." à ce moment, la voix d'Harry s'étrangla. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, il ne pouvait pas le dire, surtout pas à Hermione. Harry ferma les yeux et la serra fortement contre lui. Il l'aimait tant... Comment pouvait-t-il lui dire de telles choses ? Hermione se retourna et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux. Hermione lança un sort qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Leurs esprits se joignirent entre eux et Hermione vit défiler en même temps que Harry les souvenirs du jeune homme. La jeune fille vit cette soirée sordide. Tout, sans aucune omission, à partir du moment où Harry était entré dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il conduise les prisonniers aux Aurors. Quand leurs esprits se séparèrent, Hermione s'effondra au sol, secouée de sanglots. Harry était tremblant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cette nuit. Il se força pourtant à se lever et il porta Hermione jusqu'au lit où il la coucha et la recouvrit affectueusement de la chaude couverture. Tout ses gestes étaient tremblants et hésitants et ses yeux étaient emplis d'horreur. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, une voix suppliante l'interrompit :

"Har... Harry... S'il te plait... Reste..."

Harry resta sans bouger, hésitant. La porte était entrouverte et la lumière de l'autre salle était visible. Harry referma finalement la porte et alla se coucher auprès de son amie. Il se glissa doucement sous les couvertures et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Avant qu'il ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras, Hermione s'était rapprochée et le serrait fortement contre elle. Elle continuait à pleurer, le choc et les terribles souvenirs l'avaient profondément affectée et elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à résister que Harry. Le garçon était hésitant... Elle avait vu ce dont il était capable et pourtant, elle se serrait fortement contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots se s'espacèrent et le souffle d'Hermione se fit plus régulier. Harry attendit un peu plus longtemps puis détacha doucement les mains de la jeune fille de lui. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand une main le retint. Il se retourna et vit que Hermione le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns. Ils étaient encore un peu humides mais il y avait en eux quelque chose qui empêcha Harry de bouger. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner énormément, seulement de se dérober à la prise de son amie et de rompre leur contact. Harry la regarda dans les yeux, sans bouger, comme paralysé. La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement de lui, sans geste brusque. Harry ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait à la regarder droit dans ses yeux qui brillaient intensément. Elle se glissa finalement sur lui et lui donna un baiser passionné qui le ramena à la réalité. Il essaya de repousser la jeune fille, sa peur de lui-même ressurgissant, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas écarter aussi facilement. Elle lui l'embrassa à nouveau en se serrant contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se calma et lui rendit ses baisers. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se délectant du goût de l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas aller trop loin, les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit étaient encore trop présents dans leurs esprits. Après de longs baisers, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Harry et écouta battre son coeur. Harry fit glisser ses doigts dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione. Il lui posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Tu n'as donc pas peur ?..."

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux puis répondit :

"Non... Je sais que je t'aime et je suis prête à tout endurer pour toi, même ce que tu as fait à Cho..."

Hermione avait répondu d'une voix ferme et convaincue, ce qui accentua l'étonnement de Harry. Celui-ci sourit et lui donna un baiser. Il se dit :_ J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, Hermione... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi..._

Un nouveau silence passa puis Hermione demanda :

"Qu'est-il advenu de Cho en fin de compte ?

- Je crois qu'elle est dans une prison du Grand Nord...

- Une prison du Grand Nord..." dit en écho la jeune fille qui ne pu réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourut le dos.

Harry resserra ses bras qui entouraient la jeune fille. Il était normal de trembler... Les prisons du Grand Nord avaient une terrible réputation... Après la catastrophe de la prison d'Azkaban, le ministère de la Magie avait construit une dizaine de cellules à sécurité renforcée. Elles étaient gardées par les pygmées. Ces terribles et dangereuses créatures étaient extrêmement violentes. Les pygmées sont petits et se cachent partout. On raconte qu'ils torturent leurs prisonniers sans jamais se faire voir. On raconte aussi que des hommes ont été retrouvés nus dans la neige, avec des poids cousus à leur peau et qu'ils devaient parcourir cinq kilomètres dans le froid, la neige, et le blizzard...

Hermione se releva et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'était pas toujours bon signe pour Harry. Elle glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme et lui dit :

"Et après avoir amené Cho aux Aurors, tu as fait quoi ?"

Harry éclata de rire. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il prit une voix mystérieuse et dit :

"Je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé chez Voldemort, en omettant le passage avec Cho. Je suis ensuite allé prendre une douche et j'ai mangé un peu. Je me suis brossé les dents et je me suis changé en pyjama. Je me suis rapidement endormi et, le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris mes pantoufles et je suis allé à la salle de bain. Je me suis douché et je suis ensuite...

- Hey !"

Hermione venait de lui donner un coup. Elle avait la mine offensée et grognon. Elle avait prit l'air d'une petite fille que l'on prive de quelque chose. Harry éclata de rire et dit :

"Bon, d'accord, je vais raconter un peu plus vite...

- Tu as intérêt, sinon..." le menaça Hermione en laissant la phrase en suspend.

"Sinon ?" la taquina Harry.

"Sinon... euh... privé de dessert ?" tenta Hermione.

Harry éclata une nouvelle fois de rire rendant le faux visage d'Hermione encore plus boudeur. Elle ajouta :

"Et privé de baisers..."

Harry cessa immédiatement de rire tandis que la mine renfrognée d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et attira la jeune fille à lui pour l'embrasser mais Hermione s'esquiva rapidement et se mit hors de portée du jeune homme. Elle resta cependant sur lui pour le bloquer. Elle dit seulement :

"Dis-moi la suite et tu auras le plus beau baiser que tu n'as jamais eu jusqu'à présent..."

Harry sourit et reprit la parole :

"C'était le 20 décembre de l'année dernière et je me baladais tranquillement au bord du lac. Il faisait froid alors j'étais chaudement emmitouflé. Je m'occupais à remplir le lac de galets que je trouvais au bord de l'eau. Tout à coup, j'ai entendu un cri et j'ai vu une jeune fille sur un balai foncer vers moi. Elle arrivait très rapidement et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de ralentir alors je me suis écarté de son chemin. Malheureusement, cette jeune fille contrôlait tellement mal son balai qu'elle se tenait la tête en bas. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle allait lâcher, je me suis remis sur son chemin dans le but de l'attraper. Nous tombâmes tous les deux à l'eau. Celle-ci n'était pas complètement congelée. L'eau approchait les 2°C je crois, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour que tout le lac soit gelé. Quand on est ressorti de l'eau, j'ai constaté que je me trouvais en compagnie d'une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques yeux chocolat. Elle était rouge de honte et ses cheveux étaient trempés, tout comme nos vêtements et nous-mêmes. Nous serions morts de froid si nous étions restés tout dégoulinants d'eau sous le souffle glacé du vent hivernal. Heureusement, la jeune fille connaissait un sort de réchauffement. Nous nous sommes rendus à la cabane du garde forestier et nous sommes restés ensemble là-bas. Nous nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre devant le grand feu de cheminée que le garde forestier, un demi géant, avait allumé pour nous. Il nous offrit même une grande tasse de thé que nous avons bu par petite gorgées, chacun son tour. À plusieurs reprises, nos mains se sont touchées et, je me demande bien pourquoi, à chaque fois, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourpraient... On s'était assis ensemble puis on avait discuté de tout et de rien. D'un coup, elle m'a demand :

"Tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?"

Elle avait presque murmuré et regardait près d'elle ses mains qu'elle tordait. Je la trouvais très mignonne comme ça. Alors je lui ai répondit " oui " et je lui ai donné un petit baiser. Elle est restée sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis m'a rendu mon baiser. Je lui ai souri et puis nous sommes repartis, main dans la main, jusqu'au château..."

Harry ferma les yeux, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Hermione, elle, avait un petit sourire satisfait. Harry rouvrit les yeux et dit :

"Et mon baiser ?"

Hermione sourit. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Harry jusqu'a sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts jouaient avec les mèches de cheveux foncés de Harry. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur de pomme sucrée et cela l'excitait davantage. Il était si beau. La jeune fille sentait son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait tant! Doucement, elle effleura de ses lèvres celles de Harry. Elle glissa sur le coin de sa bouche puis sur sa joue. Elle laissa ensuite son nez caresser celui de Harry, puis frotta sa joue satinée contre celle brûlante du jeune homme. Le souvenir de Cho passa dans son esprit comme une ombre. Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle aimait Harry. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Il n'aimait pas Cho, mais elle, il l'aimait. Elle en était convaincue. Harry se laissait faire, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations que son amie faisait naître dans son corps. Il ne se doutait pas des sombres pensées d'Hermione. Comme pour se rassurer, Hermione éloigna son visage de celui d'Harry et se mit à l'observer. Au bout d'un moment, Harry ouvrit les yeux en se demandant ce qu'elle fabriquait. Il attendait toujours son baiser. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, et l'amour qu'elle y lut fini de la rassurer. Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon et se serra contre lui. Harry l'enlaça et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Hermione l'embrassait avec ardeur. Elle l'aimait et le désirait. Elle le voulait pour elle et à elle seule. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle une nouvelle fois. Doucement, sa langue lécha les lèvres de Harry, puis elle se fraya un passage entre elles. Elle rencontra celle du jeune homme. Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser langoureusement un bon moment. Ils étaient si bien. Tendrement, Hermione s'écarta de Harry. Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Tout son corps semblait en feu. Harry glissa sa main dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille. Décidement, elle savait s'y prendre pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre, l'esprit encore perdu dans le souvenir de ce merveilleux baiser. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle, appréciant la présence de l'autre à son côté.

Harry était couché sur le dos et regardait le plafond. À côté de lui, Hermione était couchée sur le ventre et l'observait. Elle dit :

"Tu te rappelles du bal ?"

Harry sourit en se tournant vers elle et répondit :

"Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Une nuit si parfaite ne s'oublie pas si facilement.

- Je me rappelle ton visage ébloui quand je suis descendue te rejoindre dans la salle commune… Tu étais vraiment mignon…

- Y'avait de quoi !" répliqua Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Tu étais la plus jolie fille que je n'ai jamais vu. Un ange qui s'avançait vers moi…"

Ils restèrent silencieux alors que les souvenirs de cette douce nuit défilaient sous leurs yeux. Chacun était perdu dans les heureuses images de ce moment de bonheur.

"C'était vraiment une nuit formidable…" chuchota Harry qui caressait doucement le dos de la jeune fille couchée contre lui.

"Tu m'as pourtant quitté le lendemain !" répliqua Hermione en s'éloignant.

Harry sourit tristement et se justifia :

"Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de te quitter, et je dois t'avouer que c'était douloureux.

- Vraiment ?" demanda Hermione, le regard curieux. Harry y répondit par un sourire tout en se remémorant ses longs moments de réflexions.

Flash Back

Harry était assis sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Il avait besoin de réfléchir calmement mais les lieux habituellement tranquilles étaient déjà occupés. Il était d'abord allé à la tour d'astronomie, mais il avait surpris Drago et Parvatie. Le jeune couple n'avait pas fait attention à lui et avait continué ses… occupations. Harry était ensuite allé au bord du lac mais, là encore, un couple avait envahi les lieux. Plus précisément, de nombreux couples avaient pris place au bord de l'eau. Le parc, les salles de classes, la salle commune, les dortoirs, tous les lieux habituellement calmes étaient occupés par des couples. Harry avait raccompagné Hermione à son dortoir de préfète. Elle voulait se coucher tôt pour pouvoir se lever tôt le lendemain, au grand désarroi du jeune homme. Ils avaient quand même vécu un long moment romantique en quittant la Grande Salle dès que la musique avait débuté. Ils avaient ainsi pu profiter du calme du magnifique parc de Poudlard. Les élèves n'étaient sortis que très tard pour s'aérer, heures des déclarations d'amour et des flirts. Les heures de calme et de paix qu'il avait passé avec Hermione étaient trop courtes à son goût, mais il savait qu'il aurait encore de nombreuses occasions de pouvoir rester seul avec Hermione en profitant de leur statut de préfet. Il ne regrettait pas d'être devenu Préfet depuis le début de la cinquième année. Il avait 15 ans, il venait de passer une nuit merveilleuse avec sa petite amie, Voldemort n'était plus et la vie lui semblait encore longue et belle.

Il restait pourtant un trouble dans son esprit : Malfoy. Il venait d'une famille dangereuse et vicieuse et, plus que tout, d'une famille de Mangemort. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour montrer ouvertement leur lien direct avec Voldemort, pourtant, ils tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre. Harry ne les redoutait pas réellement, il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De simples Mangemorts ne lui faisaient pas peur. Pourtant, il subsistait un doute dans son esprit. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, les Mangemorts voudraient certainement se venger et essayeraient tout. Harry savait ce que les Mangemorts, privés de leur Maître, pouvaient faire. Les Londubat avaient subit le déferlement du mal mais ils ne furent pas les seuls. Il y avait eu de nombreuses autres victimes, malgré que ce fut eux qui provoquèrent la plus grande colère. Mais aujourd'hui ? Qu'oseront-ils faire ? Qui seront les victimes ? Il ne faut pas qu'il y en ait. Il fallait intervenir avant. Maintenant, Harry avait peur, peur de perdre un proche ou un ami. Maintenant, il avait surtout peur de perdre Hermione. Que devait-il faire pour la mettre à l'abri ? Être constamment avec elle ? L'enfermer ? Non, ce n'était pas de bonnes solutions. Une seule lui apparut claire dans son esprit embrouill : l'écarter… La tenir éloignée le temps que les choses se calment. Mais comment allait-il le lui dire ? O ? Quand ? Comment ? Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne revienne jamais dans ses bras…

Il l'avait pourtant fait, et il avait réussi. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer mais, de la voir dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur. Ron, lui, en avait profité même si, lors du bal, il y était allé avec une Serdaigle de sixième année. Il y était allé, flatté d'intéresser une fille plus âgée que lui. Il avait quand même un physique avantageux et athlétique pour un garçon de 15 ans. Mais il portait un amour secret à sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Enfin, pas si secret, car tous avaient déjà vu une fois les chamailleries entre eux et tous savaient qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. Quand Hermione revint au château main dans la main avec Harry, cela avait surpris tout le monde. Ron provoqua un plus grand étonnement en ne montrant aucune réaction. Même ses meilleurs amis en étaient surpris, mais ils avaient vite oublié, préférant s'occuper de son compagnon. Leur couple ne dura que 5 jours, se brisant tout aussi vite qu'il s'était formé.

Fin du Flash Back

"Tu sais maintenant… C'est exactement pour la même raison que j'ai effacé ta mémoire, il y a plusieurs mois. Ce n'était pas pour te protéger des Mangemorts cette fois, mais du nouveau seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, Ron a quand même réussi à me faire oublier de ton cœur…" ajouta Harry.

Hermione lui sourit tristement et lui avoua :

"Non… Jamais il n'a été aussi doux que toi. Non. Jamais personne ne pourra te remplacer…"

Harry lui sourit et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

"Et pour Ginny ?" demanda Hermione.

Cette fois, Harry se referma entièrement. Le souvenir de la cadette Weasley lui lacérait le cœur. Elle était venue le voir une semaine après qu'il s'était séparé d'Hermione. Même s'il gardait un visage souriant, Ginny avait réussi à percer son masque. Elle était brillante et discrète. Elle avait tout pour plaire, mais elle avait choisi Harry. Elle l'avait vu sous son nom. Elle le connaissait vraiment, même en ayant si peu de contact. Elle était toujours un peu immature, il était vrai. Elle avait 14 ans et à cet âge, on était tous un peu hystérique face à une célébrité. Elle avait réussi avec son humour et sa naïveté à le conquérir. Pourtant, Hermione persistait dans son cœur. Ginny lui permit d'oublier durant quelques jours toute sa tristesse. Elle était restée près de lui, lui rappelant constamment que la tristesse n'était pas le bon choix. Ginny savait pourquoi il était si triste, mais elle continuait à le soutenir. Harry se sentait coupable d'utiliser Ginny pour oublier Hermione. Elle avait souffert et elle avait été tuée par sa faute. Jamais Harry n'oublierait le visage de terreur qu'affichait la jeune fille. Elle avait peur mais elle avait gardé un visage farouche et déterminé tout le long de son terrible calvaire. Elle avait foi en lui et lui n'a pu que la faire mourir. C'était un énorme poids sur sa conscience déjà encombrée de trop de choses.

Hermione n'avait rien dit face au silence du jeune homme. Elle avait simplement attendu qu'il ait assez de courage pour parler, ce qu'Harry fit au bout d'un long moment de silence. Il parla d'une voix lourde et peinée. Hermione l'écouta sans rien dire. Harry continua à parler d'une traite de Ginny, du duel entre lui, Drago et Digore. Puis il enchaîna directement avec le jugement, ses terribles sentiments de trahisons, d'horreurs mais aussi de peur. Quand Harry arriva à son bannissement, sa voix se noya dans la gorge.

"Et pour ta baguette ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression qu'on t'avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'on avait cassé ta baguette, mais tu en as eu une nouvelle. Enfin, lors du combat contre Setheras, tu en avais une… Tu l'as sort d'o ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu sois entré dans un magasin pour acheter une baguette et ça m'étonnerait encore plus que tu aies une baguette d'aussi bonne qualité en l'achetant par correspondance…" demanda Hermione, ce détail lui trifouillant la mémoire. Harry répondit sans hésiter :

"Ma baguette mesure 24,3 centimètres. Elle est en bois de cèdre avec un écrin de loup, un morceau de cristal et un parchemin de puissance."

Devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille, Harry précisa :

"Sirius m'a transmis petit à petit un nombre considérable de livres. Je ne sais où ni comment il les a eu, mais il me les a donné. Dans un des vieux grimoires, j'ai trouvé le guide d'un fabriquant de baguette. Le principe est très simple, il suffit d'assembler les ingrédients de la future baguette et de les laisser se fusionner. Cette étape est longue et difficile, car tout l'art réside dans la mise en place et la fusion des ingrédients. Après, il suffit de vernir la baguette d'une potion de constitution et de laisser sécher…

- À t'entendre dire, on dirait que c'est assez simple… Tu as réussi ta baguette du premier coup ?" demanda Hermione qui, comme toujours, était avide de connaissance.

"Non, j'ai réussi une baguette correcte seulement au bout de la cinquième et celle que j'ai en ce moment porte le numéro de série n°43…" répondit Harry, rougissant un peu.

"Et pourquoi as-tu choisi ces ingrédients ?" enchaîna rapidement Hermione.

"La taille de la baguette joue sur la précision des sorts et sa puissance. Plus la baguette est courte et plus elle sera puissante mais moins elle sera précise. Le bois de cèdre est excellent pour les sorts offensifs car il a une constitution râpeuse qui favorise la propagation du sort dans la baguette. Le crin de poil de loup donne un côté sauvage à la baguette. Le morceau de cristal garde les sorts concentrés alors que le parchemin de puissance offre une continuité à l'ensemble." expliqua Harry d'une voix experte.

Hermione plissa les yeux et lui redemanda:

"Pourquoi ces ingrédients ?"

Harry baissa les yeux et gigota un peu, mal à l'aise. Il répondit enfin d'une voix un peu coupable et enfantine :

"Les 24,3 centimètres, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas de morceau de bois plus court, le cèdre, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça autour de moi, l'écrin de loup parce que c'était le seul animal dans les environs qui semblait puissant, le morceau de cristal parce que je trouvais ça beau et le parchemin de puissance, c'était une erreur…"

Hermione sourit et dit enfin :

"Donc, si je comprends bien, la baguette que tu as en ce moment est en partie une erreur ?

- Oui…" répondit Harry d'une voix de confidence.

Hermione éclata de rire, rapidement suivie de Harry qui se sentit soulagé alors que le rouge quittait progressivement ses joues. Le jeune homme sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione qui lui sourit. Il dit :

"Je crois que nous devrions dormir car demain, il faudra se lever tôt. Profitons des quelques heures de sommeil qui s'offrent à nous… Je crois que j'ai assez parlé pour un bon bout de temps…"

Hermione sourit et se glissa tranquillement contre Harry. Elle s'endormit rapidement, suivit de près par Harry qui ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Les questions de la semaine :

Dois-je ou non continuer à publier ma fiction pendant les Grandes Vacances ?

La question débile de la semaine :

Trouver un synonyme du mot " Synonyme "

****

Réponses aux Reviews

Haldir : Tu es en vacances depuis deux semaines ? Chanceuse... (ou chanceux, lol je sais pas...) Moi je suis en pleines révisions :'( Pour Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, il va très rapidement revenir Plus rapidement que tu ne le crois... -) Sinon, j'espère que les 5 chapitres que tu as lu t'on plu -) Et celui-ci aussi :-) Pour l'action, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne vas pas tarder à arriver... Attend juste un ou deux chapitres et tu vas goûter à de la pur action. Un peu comme le chapitre 10 mais en beaucoup plus long -) Aller, bye !

Manou : Salut Lori -) Je crois que tu as apprécier mon couple Harry/Hermione :-p Sinon, non, je ne compte pas ton nombre de Vive... Tout simplement parce que c'est le PC qui le fait pour moi Sa me prend juste une dizaine de secondes :-p Et tu as étais " shoking " par le fait que je mette un doigt dans la partie intime d'une autre personne ? Me demande bien pourquoi... Petit sourire innocent Serais-tu jalouse du fait que je fasse ça à une certaine fille dont je ne veux pas te parler ? Et sinon, tu as raison, je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question pour savoir à qui appartenait la partie intime ni quand est-ce que je l'ai fait :-p Je suis MDR du fait que tu veilles refaire exactement la même chose avec les même persos bah, si sa peut t'aider à avoir des idées originales... sourire vicieux LOL. Sinon, pour ta question, je vais y répondre Je pense faire environ 30 à 35 chapitres dans ma fiction mais ce n'est qu'un nombre approximatif... Il se peut que je n'en fasse que 25 (mais sa m'étonnerais :-p). Il se peut aussi que je fasse 40 chapitres... bon, je reconnais que ma réponse n'est pas du tout clair :-p En bref, je fais environ 35 chapitres :-p Vala Je crois que tu n'as pas beaucoup apprécier le fait que je fasse des tests... Et sinon, je crois que tu pars dans pas longtemps en Allemagne... j'espère que tu pourras te connecter un peu de là-bas... Sinon, je suis vachement content de t'avoir fait ressentir des sentiments assez... doux à recevoir -) Pour te rassurer, je n'ai pas réellement tout expérimenté ce à quoi mes persos sont confrontés Mon imagination me permet d'embellir tout ça très facilement Mais j'ai quand même ma petite expérience... -) Pour ta question sur ff.net, la case " length " avec des nombres, c'est un critère de trie. C'est simplement pour avoir des fictions avec, par exemple quand tu sélectionnes 1000, des fictions avec plus de 1000 mots... et ainsi de suite Comment ça, tu ne veux pas que Hermione se fasse violer par Drago et Ron ou Setheras et Lucius... Ou pourquoi pas les 4 Sourire démoniaque Sur ce, je te laisse avec cette idée noire :-p Ah ben non Maintenant je vais répondre à tes questions que tu m'a posé dans mon extrait du chapitre 19 Alors " est-ce que tu vas continuer a lire et écrire ta fiction durant la période précédant et suivant la sortie du tome 5 ? " Oui, je continuerais à écrire ma fiction tant qu'elle n'est pas termin -) Voilà le reste que tu as écrit, c'est que du baratin :-p

Ccilia : Donc pour aller voir le chaos, je vais voir au centre du monde ? Alors c'est simple à faire, non ? :-p regard innocent et perdu Sinon, je suis heureux que ma fiction te plaise -) J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop " plate " à ton goût Bye !

Chlote : Oula, arrête d'applaudir ! Il ne faut pas que tu te blesses ! t'attrape les mains et les observes Elles sont rouges et brûlante te sourit de manière rassurante et t'amène un bac de glace pour tes mains Voilà... Je prend soin de mes lecteurs moi Sinon, oui, j'ai 14 ans (enfin, je suis plus proche des 15 ans que du 14 :-p) et je suis en fin de 3eme -) Dans quelques mois, je suis en 2nd ! Enfin ! Sinon, heureux que mes descriptions te plaisent -) Même si tu te met à genou pour demander de l'action, tu n'en aura pas avant deux chapitres... Par contre, je te promet que tu vas adorer l'action sourire démoniaque Sa sera pire que le chapitre 10 mais en beaucoup plus long... Pour James, tu vas devoir patienter encore plus longtemps... Par contre, quand il sera là, il monopolisera le chapitre :-p Héhé, sinon, tu ne sauras pas si James est Harry et de qui il parlait dans la salle commune quand il disait à Hermione : "James sourit intérieurement, elle est intelligente mais elle est faible, elle ne sait pas tout et le peu qu'elle sait la déstabilise…Elle ne tiendra sûrement pas le choc quand il va venir." Aller, bye !

C13m : Salut à toi MDR ! Je constate donc que ta vie amoureuse est un échec... Bah, si ma fiction peut te faire rêver un peu, pourquoi pas Bon, je vais répondre à tes commentaires -) " ça fait pas longtps qu'il a cette chambre ! et pourtant il a déjà lu pleins de livres… " Et oui, Harry est un lecteur né, et il est donc accro aux objets avec des pages et de l'écritures dessus :-p " Et Laura, on sait comment Harry la trouvée, mais de ou vient elle ? " Tsss, tu sais même pas relier les informations entre eux... Elle venait de fuir son collège attaqu -) " Harry n'a jamais rien fait avec Laura ? hum hum hum, on y croit tous… " Ouais, tout le monde y crois à part toi :-p Et puis, je suis l'auteur donc tout ce que je dis, tout le monde me crois, aveuglement :-p Mais ils me croient :-p " puis lol le moment ou il cherche son livre qu'il retrouve au toillettes " C'est une des rares fois ou je fais un peu d'humour :-p " " Oui, je me suis rendue compte que les elfes de maisons étaient heureux comme ça, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais troubler leur bonheur... " lol, elle dit ça pour faire plaisir a Harry ou elle a vraiment abandoner ? " Elle dit ça pour faire plaisir à Harry " lovée, du verbe to love en english… " Oui, mais le sens n'est pas exactement le même. Se lover, c'est se glisser contre quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, c'est un synonyme de " se coller contre... ". Bon, je continue : " Il avait, certes, déjà passé une nuit avec une fille, plusieurs même " hey, mé c ki ces filles ? " Petit vicieux ! Si tu veux en savoir plus, sa sera dans une autre histoire car pour l'instant, le Bannissement est classé PG-13 " je le sent : " le calme avant la tempète " ! et justement, ça me fait peur, si le L0rd se met a attaquer herm ! ça va barder pour lui si il fait ça… mais j'ai quand meme peur qu'il se passe un truc comme avec Ginny :'( " Héhé, je ne ferais aucun commentaire a des cornes qui lui poussent sur la tête Sinon, pour ta question : A quand la suite ? Je vais te répondre autre chose que Samedi ou la Semaine prochaine -) La suite sera le 21/06/03 :-) Donc dans 2 semaines... Vala Et puis merci pour tes encouragement pour le Brevet ;-) Sinon, pour ton petit poème que tu as laissé pour mon chapitre 19, je pense que tu as un peu trop cotoyé les greves :-p

Celina : Heureux que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espere que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Par contre, pour Sirius, tu vas un peu plus en savoir dans le prochain chapitre ;-) De même pour Remus ;-) Sinon, voilà la suite que tu as attendu

Michou : Mais si je suis possible :-p La preuve, je suis l :-p Sinon, laisse moi te dire que DAOC te monte à la tête parce que avec un commentaire comme " Sinon ouais enfin taiaut taiautaiaut !! Yeahha Youhu yopyop pouetcoincoin tagada poupidouw " tu es sur que tu es sain d'esprit ? regard innocent LOL, Aller, bye -)

Chen : Je suis un tueur de chien ? Vraiment ? Et qui te dit ça ? regard dangereux Encore une fois, tu as du attendre longtemps, même plus longtemps que d'habitude. J'ai bien aimé ta petite image de moi :-p Est-ce vraiment la réalit ? :p " (on dirait pas pourtant! t'es l'air tout gentil tout mignon tout craquant ... mais en fait t'as un vrai ti sadique!) ". J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, sinon, j'en serais déçu… Quoique… --' Tu veux essayer d'avoir un chapitre en avance ? A part être ma correctrice, tu n'as d'autre choix que d'attendre le samedi Pour Laura et Harry, tu as raison, sa doit être formidable d'avoir un ami de sexe opposé dont la complicité est telle que l'on se considère comme frère et sœur… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu J'ai essayé de mélanger la tristesse, la tension du passé, la peur mais en même temps la tendresse. Pour l'action, il vient dans deux chapitres… Pas plus tard Je sens que ça va te plaire -) Il y aura une réhabilitation officielle face à la population de Sorcier. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Enfin, tu devras patienter… petit sourire innocent Pour Iros, moi aussi il me plaît beaucoup -) Pour l'instant, il est assez doux et très amusant, mais face à des Mangemorts, il sera tout autre… Un vrai loup sauvage… à des cornes qui lui poussent sur la tête Comment on fait les bébés ? Tu es sur que c'est avec les graines ? Moi je pensais que c'était comme quand on était ensemble petit sourire au coin Tu sais, avec un certain lit et… bon, pas la peine que je dise tout O:-p Pour la rencontre Ron/Harry, tu vas devoir patienter mais je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu :-) Il va en prendre plein la gueule ! :-D Moi, auteur des réponses ? Pour quoi faire petit regard innocent et perdu Pour la fiction de Lily of the Valley, elle a fait la suite et sa promet d'être exactement la suite de la fiction :-p Pour le bizou de Harry sur le nez de Hermione te fais penser à quelque chose ? Vraiment ? à quoi ? :-p Et sinon, d'accord avec toi, VIVE LES FOUS, VIVE LES MODESTES ! Plein de bizou partout aussi Sinon, j'ai lu ta question sur mon chapitre 19, enfin, plutôt sur mes tests :-p Si j'ai mis 400 " test " comme tu dis, c'est simplement que si il n'y a pas assez de texte dans le chapitre, fanfiction.net de l'accepte pas... C'est aussi simple que ça -)

Kate Potter : Et oui, Harry et Hermione passe enfin à la romance… Tu aimes ? Sinon, tu as raison pour Harry lol, il drague, il embrasse, puis il dit non… Et maintenant, il recommence à embrasser, puis il discute, puis il embrasse… petit regard rêveur, lui il a de la chance… Quand est-ce que Harry laissera ses pulsions prendre le dessus Tout simplement quand je le voudrais Aller, BBK et ze t'adore

Solar : Oki, j'irais faire un tour sur ta fiction Et heureux que mon petit couple te plaît -)

Miss Serpentard : Tu as tout à fait raison C'est à cause de Cho qu'Harry a bloqu -) Je suis super content que le chapitre 18 t'a plu -) Pour le bouquin au toilette, c'est les quelques rares passages (sauf pour Iros :-p) où j'ai un peu d'humour -) Tu as put avoir encore d'autres révélations dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas fini Il reste encore pas mal de chose dans ma fiction et je te promet qu'ils seront passionnants -) LOL, tu n'aimes pas mes fins de chapitres ? Je me demande bien pourquoi… petit sourire innocent Et mes faux espoirs, tu en penses quoi ? énorme sourire innocent Sinon, pour tes menaces sur mon extrait du chapitre 19, j'ai même pas peur... Puis je t'adore tellement que tu peux tout me faire, je ne broncherais pas -)

Girl-of-Butterfly : Merci pour tes compliments, pour tes encouragements, et ta review Le couple Harry/Hermione est vraiment super -) C'est vraiment mon seul couple préfér :-D Voilà la suite ! Désolé de t'avoir fait patienter deux semaines au lieu d'une seul, habituellement. Pour le portrait chinois, c'est pas bien grave -) J'ai moi même prit quelques portraits chinois d'autres personnes -) Aller, bizous aussi :-D

Tiffany : Et oui, le couple Harry/Hermione avance… De plus en plus vite même -) Les réflexions des personnages sont quand même confuses mais je les aime bien comme ça… Nébuleuse et mystérieuse… Je suis sur que Harry doit adorer les claques si sa fini toujours comme ça -) Il est quand même bien entouré… Une " sœur " très jolie, et une petite amie mignonne et très brillante… Plutôt une agréable compagnie, non ? Aller, Poutoux !

Big App : Salut toi ! Moi, oui, sa va -) Merci pour tes compliments -) Si tu aimes l'action et le mystère, tu devrais bien aimer les chapitres qui vont arriver… Enfin, pas le prochain, sûrement les suivants… Sa va énormément bouger -) Bye !

Anonymoua : Merci pour ces excuses Et tu es pardonnée étant donné que je te reparle :-p Sinon, je suis content de voir que même malgré notre relation, on reste ensemble autour de la fiction -) Sinon, LOL, pour le commentaire de Jess :-p Aller, bye ! Tiens, je viens de lire les tortures que tu me ferais si ce n'étais pas le vrai chapitre 19... Je dois dire que pour cela, il y a des lecteurs qui t'admirent Bah, je dois dire que tu as pas mal d'imagination mais je peux faire bien... Bien pire... Laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspend comme une menace... Par contre, je vois que ta copine Jess est pas mal non plus dans la torture -) Mais pas assez douloureux :-p Tu lui diras de ma part que j'ai même pas peur Puis que elle risque pas de m'étrangler d'une seul main :-p

Finelame 86 : Heureux de savoir que tu aimes entièrement ma fiction -) J'essaye de varier un peu dans ma fiction mais pour l'instant, c'est la romance. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'action ne va pas tarder… Encore un ou deux chapitres à patienter… Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton aide sur ma question débile :-p Voilà la suite ! Désolé de t'avoir fait patienter deux semaines au lieu d'une seul, habituellement… Mais sinon, je me dépêche, je me dépêche…

Wistily : Pour ta blague, je pense que c'est assez… Moyen :-p J'attend donc simplement la suivante Si tu es en manque de blague, va sur www.rire-et-sourire.com C'est un très bon site -) Sinon pour ta question, la mort de Ronald Weasley ? Hum… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je peux simplement te dire, avec sûreté, qu'il va souffrir ! Sinon, tu as écrit 2064 fois la phrase " la suite ". Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment difficile Sur Word, tu as un outil qui te permet de compter en quelques dixièmes de secondes le nombre de mots dans la page. Il me suffit simplement de copier tes " la suite " sur Word et hop, j'ai le chiffre dont j'ai besoin :-D Voilà, voilà… Aller, bye !

Sumir : Je suis content que mon chapitre 18 t'ait plu -) J'ai essayé de faire ressentir au lecteur le plus de sentiments possibles. Ai-je réussi ? Toi seul peut me le dire Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as été conquis par mes petites descriptions. Sinon, je crois qu'il y aurait quelques filles d'accord avec toi pour consoler on petit Harry :-p Sinon, je suis content que la romance te plaît et comme tu as put le constater, dans ce chapitre, il y a encore de la romance. Par contre, je peux te dire que dans un ou deux chapitres, l'action va arriver à grands pas. Et sa va remuer -) Pendant plusieurs chapitres même… J'espère que tu vas aimer -) Attendre d'être majeur pour savoir comment on fait des enfants ? Heureusement que c'est pas toi qui s'occupe de mon éducation, LOL :-p Sinon, je crois que ta review n'était pas terminé… Encore une fois, fanfiction.net à fait des siennes -) Peut être te souviens tu encore de quoi tu voulais parler ? Oo Enfin, après deux semaines, j'en doute un peu :-p Ah ben non, tu viens de m'expliquer pourquoi la review c'est coupé en plein milieu. Donc ce n'est pas ff.net mais ton chat qui s'est amusé à couper la review :-p Ah, donc tu pars pour un mois ? Bah, tu n'auras pas manquer grand chose alors… Simplement deux chapitres de retard au lieu de quatre Remercie mon Brevet lol :-p Enfin, plus précisément, remercie mes révisions :-p Et sinon pour la ressemblance entre Harry et moi pour " je n'ai pas à te blâmer et je ne le ferais jamais ! ", C'est un peu logique Je suis l'auteur et Harry est un de mes personnages. En faite, je me le suis complètement approprié et remodelé à ma façon… Et sa peut arriver qu'il soit référencer à moi même -) Aller, bye ! et puis Gros Bizou aussi

Hermidark : hihi, j'aime bien comment tu as présenté ta pensée sur mon chapitre 18 Par contre, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi : Frustrée et impatiente ? Sinon, merci pour tes compliments et ta review. Et bien sur, je continu Pour ma question débile, je suis d'accord avec toi, on ne va pas s'étendre dur le sujet -p Aller kiss !

Luna : Voilà une review courte mais assez explicite Je dois donc comprendre que tu aimes et que tu veux la suite ? En tout cas, la voil -)

Ryan : Et bien la suite que tu attendais comme d'habitude, a été reculé d'une semaine… Tu m'excuses ? petit regard timide

Relena : Oui, au rendez-vous comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois, c'est moi qui a été en retard d'une semaine. Mais je fais passer mes révisions avant ma fiction -) Question de priorité… Sinon, LOL, pour ta réponse à ma question :-p Donc tu aimes entièrement ma fiction lol Sinon, merci pour ta référence cinématographie pour savoir comment on fait les enfants -p Sinon, voilà la suite Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais la voilà quand même -) Bye !

Tiaelle : Content que mon chapitre 18 t'ait plus Il est assez romancé quand même -) Et ce chapitre aussi… Sinon, j'ai bien aimé ta devinette Elle est pas mal… pas mal du tout A toi maintenant de répondre à ma question débile -) On va voir si tu vas trouver… Aller bye !

Hermichouette : Coucou Tant mieux que tu as compris mes explications sur Laura et Harry -) Et maintenant, es-tu encore satisfaite du couple Harry/Hermione ? Pour ta fiction, j'espère que tu arriveras à faire quelque chose qui te satisfera… Tu aimes la romance ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a satisfait -) Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer dans les détails de comment le bébé apparaît comme par magie ? Je me demande pourquoi… petit regard innocent Sinon, tu me prendrais pour un loup ? Et que ferais-je si j'étais sur quatre pattes au lieu de deux ? Comment écrirais-je ? :-p A moins que ne je fasse tout ça par télépathie… Enfin bon… Je ne suis pas un loup (dommage :'( ) et pour l'instant, j'écris une fiction sur Harry Potter -) Aller, ton Wynzy te dit au revoir :-) Tu sais, tu peux ranger ton tambour… est rouge d'embarra

Gandalf le blanc : Voilà une review courte mais assez explicite Je dois donc comprendre que tu aimes et que tu veux la suite ? En tout cas, la voil -)

Siria Potter : Donc d'après toi on se ressemble ? Je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, si ce n'est pas du tout :-p Au moins, on a notre passion pour les Huskys -) Sinon, LOL, pour les phrases de réflexions :-p Tenir devant plusieurs heures d'internet, c'est facile, faut juste s'y habituer… Troll de Troy ou Lanfeust de Troy ? Pourquoi pas… Moi j'aime bien Enfin, je suis pas accro à ça mais en lire un de temps en temps, sa me fait bien rire. Sinon, tu as écrit 285 fois la phrase " JE VEUX LA SUITE ". Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile Sur Word, tu as un outil qui te permet de compter en quelques dixièmes de secondes le nombre de mots dans la page. Il me suffit simplement de copier tes " JE VEUX LA SUITE " sur Word et hop, j'ai le chiffre dont j'ai besoin :-D Et tu as donc fait 253 fois " LES VACANCES " Trop facile :-p Aller bye !

Zanos Silverblade : Voilà une review courte mais assez explicite Je dois donc comprendre que tu aimes et que tu veux la suite ? En tout cas, la voil -) Et merci pour ta review, tes compliments et tes encouragements -)

Lune d'Argent : Ah, la grande et fameuse Lune d'Argent… Formidable auteur de la fiction : L'héritier de Voldemort… Et oui, Harry et Hermione roucoulent enfin ensemble… Tu as appris de multitude de chose sur le passé de Harry. Il dévoile en quelque sorte son coté caché et j'aime bien ça Mais il n'a pas tout dis… En tout cas, pas à Hermione… Il reste encore de gros mystère à résoudre mais je n'en dirais mots :-p Sinon, Laura est un peu mieux connue maintenant, mais ce n'est pas terminé pour elle… La potion donnée par Harry est hasardeux. Donc, sa me permet de rajouter un peu de suspense -) J'ai bien aimé le résumé du mélange des ingrédients de la fiction… Tiens, je te le redit : " Pour répondre à ton sondage d'opinion, oui, j'ai adoré ce chap comme tous les autres quoi !! Et ce que je préfère ? TOUT ! L'action se mêle à la romance, le mystère pimente un peu tout ça et les révélations sont faites en temps utile, de même que les réflexions des personnages sont absolument nécessaires pour analyser la psychologie des personnages, c'est parfait ! " Voilà, voil -) Pour le détail de la baguette, tu as ta réponse dans mon chapitre Sinon, tu as tout à fait raison de relire ta fiction -) Moi je le fait très rarement (ce qui est un peu dommage) et quand je le fait, sa me semble un peu étrange… Je sais d'avance ce qu'il va se passer mais c'est comme si je redécouvrais ma fiction… Tu es une sentimentale ? J'espère que mon chapitre t'a plu -) J'ai essayé de mélanger la tristesse, la tension du passé, la peur mais en même temps la tendresse. Pour l'action, il vient dans deux chapitres… Pas plus tard Sinon, c'est assez cool que tu sois autonome et libre de tes actions -) Moi, c'est un peu pareil sauf qu'on laisse pas la même liberté à un jeune de 15 ans et une étudiante de 23 ans :-p Sinon, tu as donc put constater la longueur des reviews que l'on m'adresse… Et dire que j'y répond en une seule fois… Oo des fois, je m'étonne moi même… Par contre, pour les reviews du chapitre 18, elles sont en générales courtes mais en très grands nombres ;-) Sa revient un peu au même :-p Quoique j'adore les reviews alors quand je suis en train d'y répondre, c'est le seul moment où je m'en plaind :-p LOL… Aller, bye

Alyssa : Tu avais raison Le couple Harry/Hermione avance à grands pas ;-) Et dans la bonne direction… Mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais sourire diabolique Gniark ! Mon chapitre 18 t'a presque donné goût à pleurer ? :-D C'est un des plus beau compliments qu'on a pu faire sur ma fiction - Si sa te faisait penser à ton copain, tu n'avais qu'a filer le voir J'espère que mon chapitre 19 t'a plu J'ai essayé de mélanger la tristesse, la tension du passé, la peur mais en même temps la tendresse. Un mélange assez complexe je dois dire et je crois que c'est la romance qui a dominé le chapitre… Enfin, j'attend tes commentaires -) Bisous !

Lunenoire : Donc pour avoir des bébés, faut prendre le téléphone et appeler les cigognes pour se faire livrer ? Je veux bien mais on appelle o ? regard innocent Sinon, merci pour tes compliments -) Bye !

Seigneur Arcane : Tu t'attendais à de super explications sur une Laura, sœur biologique de Harry ? Désolé de t'avoir déçu mais je ne le pensais pas comme ça… Pour Laura et Harry, sa doit être formidable d'avoir un ami de sexe opposé dont la complicité est telle que l'on se considère comme frère et sœur… Je trouve ça vraiment exceptionnel… Plus qu'une relation frère/sœur biologique… Bon après, chacun ses goûts mais en attendant, je suis l'auteur, donc : Chut ! :-p Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas (si Hermione ne l'est pas, alors tu as aucune raison de l'être :-p) Harry n'est pas un grand frère à la Goldman… Il est juste protecteur et chaleureux -) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller dans une fiction Erotique, sa n'a pas sa place ici… J'aime la romance, pour ça, tu devras juste garder patience… Et comme tu as put le constater dans ce chapitre, la romance prend une grand place aussi mais je te promets que l'action arrive dans environ deux chapitres… De la vrai et pur action Pratiquement comme le chapitre 10 mais sur une plus longue durée… Merci pour ta proposition de mettre ma fiction en thème musical mais personnellement, non, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel air te donner les paroles… Par contre, libre à toi de pouvoir écrire des paroles sur ma fiction… Si tu le fais, j'essayerais de la mettre dans ma fiction… Un peu de pub ne fait jamais mal Et c'est vrai qu'un fiction à 650 reviews, sa passe pas inaperçu Tu fais quand même un travail considérable pour les paroles, et pourtant, tu n'as que peu de reviews pour te récompenser… Dommage je trouve… Aller, bye !

Etincelle : Ô, bienvenue à toi, jeune fille au PC défectueux qui nous empêche de mieux nous connaître :-( J'espere que l'on pourra bientôt reprendre contact et que ton voyage c'est bien passé. Et puis aussi que ma fiction continu à te plaire… Aller, bizz à toua Ze t'embrasse très fort aussi

Aelydia : Très beau pseudo en faite Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Est revigoré à bloque après toutes tes éloges Par contre, je suis désolé de te faire attendre deux semaines au lieu d'une, habituellement… J'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pour les détails sur la relation Harry/Ginny et Harry/Hermione avant le bannissement, te voilà un peu plus éclairci dans ce chapitre Et cela ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me poses plein de questions sur des petits détails, cela m'aide à me perfectionner ;-) Et puis un bon auteur à toujours réponses à tout, même si parfois, ses réponses sont evasives ou complement loufoques :-p

Cynthia : Je ne vais pas te blamer de ne pas avoir mit de review au chapitre 17, c'est pas très grave ;-) Et j'espere que la romance te plait dans le chapitre 18 et dans celui-là ;-) Tu as vraiment oublié comment on fait les bébés ? Tu es sur de toi ? petit regard innocent Sinon, j'ai bien aimé tes menaces pour mon chapitre 19 LOL, sa m'a bien fait rire

Alana Chantelune : Et oui, dans la relation Harry/Hermione, tu es gatée dans ces deux derniers chapitres… J'espere que ça te plait ;-) Et désolé pour la petite frayeur de la sœur :-p

Patmol : Salut à toi, nouvelle fan de ma fiction Vraiment heureux que ma fiction t'ait, à ce point, plu Content de savoir que tu as autant de questions et que tu as tout lu d'un coup… Sa prouve un peu que j'ai à peu près reussi à faire une intrigue entrainante ;-) Pour Iros, tu as raison, trop trognon ce petit loup (Petit ? tout est relatif :-p). Si en 5 minutes d'attente, tu montres déjà les crocs, alors il va l'arriver quoi pour t'avoir fait patienter 14 jours ? Déglutine Sinon, merci encore une fois pour tout ces compliments, pour tes encouragements et pour ta review Pour la baguette de Harry, tu as maintenant ta réponse ;-) Sinon, je vois que tu as porté ton dévolu sur le mystèrieux James ;-) Sinon, je serais particulièrement heureux si j'arrive à te faire apprécier le couple Harry/Hermione même si ce n'est que dans ma fiction… Aller, je te laisse :-D Kiss ;-) Bon, je viens de lire la review que tu m'as laissé sur mon chapitre 19 Petite astuce, pour pouvoir écrire plusieurs reviews dans un même chapitre, il suffit d'écrire la review en n'étant pas loggés, c'est à dire en anonyme... Si tu es déjà loggé, il te suffit d'aller dans la parti de ton compte, et sur le menu de gauche, en haut, il y a un boutou pour se déolguer. Il s'appelle : "Log out". Sinon, je vais répondre à tes questions ;-) "1- Pourquoi est-ce que l'eau ca tombe et que ca ne monte pas? " Tout simplement parce que l'eau est attiré par la gravité du noyau de la terre. Ainsi, toute chose dont la densité est plus lourde que la gravité, tombe. En faite, tout est question de force... Il y a la résistance de l'air, la puissance de la gravité, le poids de l'eau. Pas exemple, si tu ouvre ton robinet d'eau et que tu place devant un ventilateur, l'eau ne tombera pas directement. Il volera horizontalement mais ensuite, quand la force qui propulse l'eau n'est plus assez forte pour résister à la gravité, l'eau tombe... Voilà une explication plutôt brouillon mais elle est ce qu'elle est :-p " 2- Si le plafond s'appelle parquet et que le parquet s'apelle plafond où est-ce que l'on marchera? " Non, tout simplement pour les mêmes raisons cité ci-dessus. L'appellation d'un objet n'influx pas dans son utilisation " 3- Pourquoi est-ce-que les chevaliers de la table ronde s'appelle les chevaliers de la table ronde et pas les chevaliers de la table carré? " Tout simplement parce que d'après la légende, ces chevaliers prenaient place autour de la table Ronde avec le Roi Arthur... C'est assez bien pensée en faite Comme ça, il n'y a pas de distinction de place étant donné que tout le monde est égaux autour de cette table... Bon, je pense que j'ai du t'ennuyé avec mes réponses mais tu en voulais, alors voil :-p Je te rassure, je suis beaucoup plus CooL sur un tchatte :-p Je ne suis pas du tout contre, je suis même pour, que l'on fasse connaissance -) On peut simplement commencer par s'envoyer des mails -) Aller, bye et ne te suicide pas sinon je ne pourrais pas te connaître :-p

Phéobé Lÿrh : Salut à toi, ma grande correctrice :-D Tu as raison, l'écriture du chapitre ne peut pas beaucoup te plaire si c'est toi qui à remodeler le chapitre en tant que correctrice (et non traductrice comme je me trompe à chaque fois :-p). Ce n'est pas bien grave si tu n'as pas pu te concentrer sur la romance Harry/Hermione dans le chapitre 18, tu t'es largement rattrapé dans le chapitre 19 - Chu mdr du fait que tu sois toujours autant accroché à l'idée que Laura saute :-p Peut être seras-tu satisfait un jour… Peut être pas… Voix profonde et mystèrieuse (lol :-p) Ah bon ? Quelqu'un t'a dis que j'étais l'auteur de cette fiction ?… Qui ? voix puissante et menacante (chu desesperant, hein ? --' ) Pour Iros, pour l'instant, c'est un personnage distrayant mais face aux Mangemorts, vous allez bien voir comment il va reagir LOL pour tes passages préférés Donc on reprend, pour toi c'est ; Gore, Reflexions de personnages, mystère et enfin action Bah, en tout cas moi j'essaye de jongler un peu avec tout ;-) Mettre Hermione enceinte ? Non Faudrais déjà que Harry se laisse un peu plus aller :-p Puis pour tes explications sur les bébés, je prefere quand même les cigognes et le chou ou la rose :-p Plus mignon…

Agadou : LOL, donc les enfants poussent dans les choux et les parents lisent un certain livre qui s'appelle le Kamasutra ? Oki lol :-p Et où on trouve ce livre ? Petit regard innocent Heureux que ma fiction te plaise et que tu apprécie mon petit loup gourmant et faineant Sinon, j'aime beaucoup la communauté de Hermichocos. Bye ! Et sinon, je viens de lire ta torture lol, c'est pas mauvais ;-) Je veux bien que tu me le fasse lol Un peu de rire, c'est jamais mauvais :-)

VirginRogue : Et bien tu as quand même pu patienter deux semaines... Ayeeeeeeeeeuh ! se tiens les fesses dans lesquels un longue lance vient de se plante Méchante ! Sinon, si tu veux me prendre pour que j'écrive sur ton PC la suite Je pense que tu vas quand même avoir un peu de mal :-p Et sinon, pour savoir dans quel pays je suis, c'était marqué (et ca l'est toujours :-p) dans le Sud-Est de la France -)

Véga : Héhé, donc je suis irremplaçable :-p Et donc indispensable Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience -) Bye !

Médée : Pour répondre à ta question, non, les tortures que je met au point ne sont pas destiné à Alo Mais à certaines personnes regard un peu hagard Et sinon, c'est un exploit de te faire apprécier ma fiction, malgré touts les mauvais points que tu as cités Bah, si tu aimes, tant mieux Si tu n'aimes pas, tant pis :-p C'est aussi simple que ça :-p

Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui... La suite Samedi 21 Juin... J'espère que vous y serez


	20. Chapitre 20 : Fondateurs

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, alors voilà le chapitre tant attendus... Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps mais par une succession de problèmes pas très pratique, le chapitre à constamment était retardé... Quoiqu'il arrive, voilà le chapitre Avec des personnages en formes, un peu plus de mystère et un méchant très méchant... sifflote Assez parlé, je vous laisse lire !

****

Remerciements : Merci à Phéobé Lÿrh qui a corrigé mon chapitre malgré les contraintes de sa propre vie Comme quoi, on se pli en quatre pour vous !

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 20 : Fondateurs

Demain… _Oui, demain sera le grand jour. Le Mal frappera encore et laissera sa marque. Les Ténèbres déferleront sur la terre. Le désespoir et la terreur empliront le cœur des hommes et tout espoir périra, enfoui sous la peur et la violence… Les hommes sont si faciles à tromper… Eux qui se croient si puissants, eux qui se croient si forts, ils périront tous… jusqu'au dernier…_

Le soleil s'élève doucement à l'horizon, astre de puissance et d'espoir. Il se hisse haut dans le ciel. Roi du ciel, maître de la lumière, il représente tout ce que l'homme désire : l'immortalité et la puissance… Maintenant, il se lève pour être, pour marquer la venue d'un jour nouveau et le déclin de la sombre nuit, pour réchauffer le cœur des hommes. Il réveille tous les êtres vivants, il réchauffe ce monde glacé et il illumine ce monde d'obscurité.

Il incarne la peur elle-même. Son nom fait trembler les hommes, la nature le craint et le pouvoir n'est rien face à lui. Il est le mal, il est les ténèbres, il est le Seigneur Noir. Son seul but est la destruction. Il répand sur son sillage la pourriture et la souffrance. Il veut dominer un monde. Il veut imposer, contrôler mais surtout, soumettre.

Un rayon perce les épais rideaux d'une des chambres de Poudlard. Une jeune fille y joue sa vie. Elle voit toute sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Elle se bat pour vivre. Personne n'est la pour l'aider. Elle est seule et pourtant, elle garde espoir. Elle le fait pour lui, simplement pour lui. Toute sa force est dans ce sentiment. Rien ne peut le détruire, il reste toujours présent. Parfois enfouie, parfois caché, mais toujours présent…

Ils gardent espoir, ils croient en lui. Ils prient et admirent mon ennemi. Ils l'admirent et l'acclament mais ils ne le connaissent pas. Ils ne savent RIEN ! Rien du tout ! C'est un symbole, un emblème, l'étendard du Bien… Il est pourtant comme moi : un être de puissance qui protège une idéologie. J'ai simplement opté pour le mauvais rôle… Lui ne choisit pas son rôle… Tu es pitoyable Potter…Tu n'es qu'une marionnette qui essaie de protéger le monde qui te déteste… Que crois-tu qu'il t'arrivera une fois que je ne serai plus ?… Pitoyable…

Elle tremble de tout son corps. Elle brûle, elle meurt à petit feu… Son cœur espère… Ses pensées sont tournées vers lui… Qu'importe ce qu'elle se fait subir. Elle se détruit pour lui. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle veut le revoir. Elle veut le toucher à nouveau. Elle veut l'aimer… Puis tout s'arrête. Il n'y a plus rien. Que du noir... Du vide… Le Néant…

"Tout n'est qu'obscurité et ténèbres. Il fait noir et tout est calme. Mes sens sont morts. Aucune odeur n'effleure mes narines. Aucun son n'atteint mes oreilles. Je ne sens rien, absolument rien… J'essaie de crier, de hurler, de supplier… Rien… Rien ne brise ce calme si parfait. Je suis au milieu de nulle part. Je ne peux que voir… Mais voir quoi ? Je ne sais pas… Mes pensées sont embrumées… J'essaie de me calmer, de ne pas paniquer… C'est chose perdue d'avance. Je ne vois pas mon corps. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'entoure. Je ne peux que penser… Il me manque. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il pourrait être n'importe où… Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je vois encore son visage, son regard profond, son sourire énigmatique, son corps puissant. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je l'aime, et rien d'autre n'est important… Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui…

…

Je ne peux pas… Il est partout dans mon esprit, dans tout ce que j'essaie de faire… Un flash m'éblouit d'un coup. Je ferme les yeux. Hiii ! Je lâche un petit cri. Je vois à nouveau. Je suis au milieu d'un jardin. Pas n'importe lequel, je pourrais le reconnaître parmi des millions d'autres. C'est mon jardin… Il est à l'arrière de la maison familiale. Je me rappelle quand j'étais petite, je m'amusais pendant des heures dans ce jardin. C'est mon lieu fétiche. J'y venais et je parlais des bons et des mauvais moments de ma vie, de mes joies et de mes peines… C'est mon recueil. Je me déplace au milieu des arbres. Une douce brise remue les arbres. Je me regarde. Je suis vêtue très légèrement : je porte ma robe d'été aux couleurs pastels qui virevolte au gré du vent. Je marche pieds nus. L'herbe me chatouille les orteils mais c'est une sensation si agréable. Tout est si différent du noir d'il y a quelques instants. J'effleure de mes doigts les feuilles d'un cerisier. Les fruits sont déjà là, bien rouges et bien mûrs. Ils décorent joliment la robe de l'arbre. Je continue à avancer. J'entends un oiseau chanter, le vent bercer les feuilles vertes, l'eau s'écouler tout doucement. L'eau ? Je me rappelle ! Un petit ruisseau glisse entre un petit amas de rocher derrière ces buissons. J'y allais quand je cherchais du calme et de la fraîcheur. Tout est si agréable loin des ténèbres et de l'obscurité. Ici, je n'ai pas peur. Ici, je me sens sereine.

J'entends des voix. Je les reconnais. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Ils sont… Comment ?… Je me précipite vers les voix. Je prie de tout mon cœur que se soit eux. Ma raison sait que ce n'est pas possible, mais mon cœur pense autrement. Je cours, le plus vite possible. Les buissons m'éraflent les jambes, mais qu'importe, j'accélère. Le soleil me brûle, je me coupe les pieds sur les cailloux de plus en plus pointus. Je me blesse, mais je m'en fiche. Tout le décor s'obscurcit. Le doux jardin devient terrible. Je tombe. C'est de nouveau l'obscurité. J'entends des voix mais ce ne sont pas celles que j'espérais"

" Comment va t-elle ?" demanda une voix grave, inquiète.

" Elle est retombée dans le coma… Je suis désolée…" répondit une voix féminine âgée.

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien… J'étais pourtant persuadé que cette potion ferait effet…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, le résultat est hasardeux", commenta une nouvelle voix féminine.

"Je sais… Mais je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est de ma faute si…" commença la seule voix masculine du groupe. Celui-ci fut interrompu par un petit _Chut…_

Plus rien. Je me retrouve une fois encore seule dans les ténèbres. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Comment le compter ? Dans ma tête ? Chercher la lumière du jour ? Observer une horloge ? Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis coupée de tout. Du temps, du lieu, de la lumière… Je garde espoir. Il faut que je le revois. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de retourner dans mon jardin. Quand je les rouvre, je suis dans ma maison. Tout est si beau et si calme. Je rentre dans le salon. Je regarde les photos. Je me revois alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Cette photo! Je la colle contre mon coeur alors que mes yeux s'embuent. On y voit mes parents, ma soeur et moi, unis. C'était à l'époque oú nous étions heureux, avant qu'_il_ arrive. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'_il_ détruise ça ? Je me rappelle de tant de souvenirs… Ce fauteuil sur lequel papa s'asseyait pour me raconter une histoire de fée et de dragon. Cette table basse sur laquelle j'avais cassé le vase de maman… Ce geste m'avait mérité la plus grosse punition de ma vie! Je m'approche de la fenêtre et j'observe le jardin. Je me rappelle que ma mère restait souvent ainsi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me rappelle quand elle nous préparait des gâteaux au chocolat, à ma sœur et à moi. Tiens… Justement, je sens une odeur de gâteau. Étrange… J'avance jusqu'à la cuisine et je vois un gâteau au chocolat dans le four encore allumé. J'éteins le four et je sors le gâteau, geste que ma mère a fait tant de fois… J'entends _leurs_ voix à nouveau. Elles viennent de la petite cascade. Je sors par la porte de derrière et j'avance vers eux. Cette fois je marche, je ne veux pas retomber dans l'obscurité. J'avance, avec un petit pincement de peur, pas après pas jusqu'à la source des voix. Le décor ne change pas… Je tourne au coin de l'amas de rocher et je _les_ vois. Ils sont tous là avec une dame que je ne connais pas. Ma sœur joue avec son petit chien qu'on a baptisé Wynzou. Il est tout mignon. Elle s'amuse à le mettre dans l'eau mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier… Ma mère et mon père discutent avec la jeune inconnue. Ils semblent heureux. Ils sont assis dans l'herbe. Quand mes parents me voient, ils me sourient tendrement. Ma petite sœur se précipite vers moi et me sert contre elle. Elle n'arrive qu'à ma taille alors je la soulève et lui donne un petit bisou. Mon père nous rejoint et dépose ma petite sœur à terre. Il m'étreint et me murmure :

"Content de te revoir… Je vais te laisser, il faut que tu parles très sérieusement avec ta mère…

À l'adresse de ma petite sœur, il dit :

- Aller viens ma puce, papa va te donner une part de gâteau et te raconter une histoire…"

Il la prend dans ses bras et s'en va vers la maison en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil remplit d'amour. Je lui souris en réponse et le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de l'amas de rocher. Je me retourne vers ma mère et l'inconnue. Je m'assieds à côté d'eux. J'ai tout de suite confiance en la jeune femme. Elle dégage une sorte d'aura … je ne sais pas comment décrire ça… Elle me sourit et dit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, la chose dont on doit parler n'est pas aussi sérieuse que ton père te l'a dit…

- Tu connais ton père, toujours grand parleur…" ajoute ma mère en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je hoche la tête en faisant un sourire heureux. Je me sens bien ici, je me sens chez moi… La jeune femme reprend la parole :

"Je suis Rowena Serdaigle…

- Vous… Vous êtes une des fondatrices de Poudlard ?

- Oui… Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?

- Euh… d'accord… Vous… euh… Tu es jeune… On m'avait dit que Poudlard avait été fondé il y a plus de 1000 ans… Et… euh… pour une millénaire, vous… tu ne sembles pas très âgée…"

La jeune femme éclate d'un rire cristallin et clair alors que ma mère me sourit avec indulgence.

"Tu sais, un petit sort de rajeunissement et c'est réglé… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

- Vous… tu… Vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme ça ? Rah, je n'arrive pas à vous tutoyer…"

Il se dégage d'elle une aura charismatique et très puissante qui imposait très facilement le respect. Malgré sa gentillesse, je n'arrive pas à la tutoyer… Rowena répond en riant :

"Si, dans ma lointaine jeunesse, j'étais ainsi…"

Je me dis qu'elle était vraiment belle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a des origines de Vélanes... Son visage incrusté de deux saphirs qui brillent, intenses et puissants, reflétant la douceur même est auréolé d'une magnifique couronne d'or bouclée. Un long tissu fin bleuté comme la nuit recouvre sa silhouette gracile. Agencés à sa robe, elle ne porte qu'un mince bracelet argenté à son poignet droit et un fin collier fabriqué du même métal. Un animal majestueux et gracieux pend au bout du collier; l'aigle prend son envol. Ma mère coupe court à ma rêverie et prend la parole d'une voix douce et tendre :

"Depuis toujours, nous avons eu au moins une fille dans la famille à chaque génération pour continuer la descendance des Serdaigle. Nous avons la lourde tâche, avec les autres héritiers, de défendre Poudlard.

- Mais…

- Non, laisse moi finir…" me demande tendrement ma mère. "Poudlard est un lieu qui ne doit jamais tomber. C'est un sanctuaire, un abri pour les malheureux mais surtout, un lieu de connaissances et d'apprentissage. Il ne faut jamais que le château tombe. Il est le cœur même du savoir. Tu ne le sais pas mais il se cache à Poudlard de très nombreux secrets…

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Y a-t-il d'autres chambres comme celle-ci dans Poudlard ?"

À cette question, c'est Rowena elle-même qui répond :

"Non… Il y avait, certes, nos chambres, mais tu n'y trouveras rien d'intéressant. Nous ne cachons pas des animaux comme l'a fait Salazar…

- Où est la votre ?" demandais-je avec curiosité.

"On ne te l'a jamais dit ?" me demande avec surprise la jeune femme. "Elle est sous la volière ! J'adore ce lieu, mes aigles venaient souvent me voir…

- Vos aigles ?"

Je suis de plus en plus émerveillée à chaque nouvelle chose que me raconte mon ancêtre sur sa vie.

"Je vivais avec mes parents au sommet d'une montagne. La vue était magnifique, surtout en hiver lorsque les cols étaient enneigés. Tout était si calme et pur. L'air frais nous vivifiait. Mais, le plus beau secret de la montagne était ses animaux. La montagne vivait à travers ses arbres, ses rochers et ses animaux. L'aigle était le roi de la montagne, tout comme le lion est le roi de la savane ou encore le serpent, le maître des rochers. Nos emblèmes sont tout aussi puissantes que notre magie.

- _Votre_ magie ? Je croyais que toute la magie était semblable…

- Tu as raison, il n'y a qu'une seule magie que l'on divise en plusieurs sections avec des noms différents. Les deux familles les plus générales sont la magie blanche et la magie noire. En fait, ce n'est qu'un ensemble…

- Il y a donc une magie grise ?

- Je n'aime pas trop le fait d'associer une magie à une couleur… Pour être plus précis, la magie noire s'appelle l'art Arcanique alors que la magie blanche s'appelle la magie Ancestrale…

- Alors pourquoi _votre_ magie ?

- Tout simplement parce que tout sorcier, quel qu'il soit, à le pouvoir de créer des sorts. Il crée ainsi une nouvelle branche dans la division de la magie.

- Alors tout le monde peut faire de nouveaux sorts ? Mais pourquoi on ne l'apprend pas à Poudlard ?

- Tout simplement parce que cela est dangereux… Tous les sorciers en ont la capacité mais peu en ont la volonté. Tout cela n'est pas aussi simple… Et puis, il faut être extrêmement vigilant avec ça… Imagine si un sorcier voulait tester un sort plus puissant que sa capacité le lui permet…

- Il perdrait le contrôle de son sort et le résultat pourrait être désastreux…" répondis-je avec une grimace de dégoût en imaginant un tel cas.

"Tout à fait, mais le plus dangereux est l'intention du sorcier… Les hommes se sont toujours montrés cupides et avides de pouvoir… Tu peux toujours leur enseigner le principe en partant sur des bases que tu veux positives, mais rien ne peux empêcher ton ancien élève de créer des sorts Arcaniques et extrêmement dangereux…

- Et il est impossible de contrôler des milliers et des milliers de sorciers…

- Oui… Enfin, la plus grande ligne de ma magie est la métamorphose. Ma plus grande réussite a été l'Animagus…

- Je croyais que c'était la spécialité de Godric Griffondor !

- Tu as raison, il m'a énormément aidé mais je fut la première à expérimenter cette magie. Godric m'a rapidement suivie et je dois avouer qu'il a certaines facilités dans cette branche.

- Est-il vrai que Godric et Salazar étaient les sorciers les plus puissants de la terre ?" demandais-je avec ma curiosité et ma soif de savoir. Ce n'est pas à tous les jours que l'on peut parler avec son ancêtre…

À cette question, Rowena éclata de rire et répondit :

"Non, je crois que tu ne parles qu'avec des machos… En fait, ils sont surtout connus pour leur farouche détermination. Disons que Helga Poufsouffle et moi-même préférons rester neutre… Salazar a un goût très poussé dans la division des sorciers en " Sang-pur " et en métis. Ce désaccord est à l'origine de la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar… Tu dois savoir que nous avons tout de même travaillé plus d'une dizaine d'années dans une parfaite harmonie pour ériger le lieu qui est maintenant Poudlard… Ce fut un travail colossal mais nous y sommes parvenus… Bien sûr, nous avons construit pleins de nouvelles salles sans prévenir les autres, mais nous savons que chacun de nous faisait ça.

- Et vous avez érigé de nombreuses pièces secrètes ?

- Moi, non, à part des toilettes privées à côté de ma chambre et un perchoir pour aigle dans la tour Nord de Poudlard.

- C'est tout ?

- Hum… Deux salles de classes au quatrième étage et une bibliothèque dans la tour Sud.

- Pourquoi avez-vous réparti les salles ainsi dans tout le château ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout regroupé dans une seule et même tour ?

- Tout simplement parce que le château est un ensemble indissociable. Tout rassembler dans un seul et même lieu, aurait brisé l'unité que forme Poudlard. L'âme de Poudlard, c'est Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Griffondor et ses élèves réunis. Dépourvu de tout cela, Poudlard ne serait qu'une bâtisse sans magie, sans son cœur et sans son souffle de vie…

- Je comprends… Ça doit faire drôle de voir Poudlard vide…

- Oui... Je me souviens de la première fois où les élèves ont découvert le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. C'était un spectacle à ne pas manquer… À la fin de la première année, je me rappelle avoir pleuré… Je suis très sensible. Et Salazar n'arrête pas de me le faire remarquer… Je suis sensible et je n'en suis pourtant pas plus faible… Je sais que tu l'es aussi et tu as traversé plus d'une épreuve difficile… Tu dois tenir…

- Et que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Tu dois lutter, tu dois te battre…

- Contre qui ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis !

- Tu es dans le Havre… (_Note de l'Auteur : Petit clin d'œil au passage à Lune d'Argent qui écrit une super fiction)_

- Le Havre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quand un sorcier meurt, son âme se détache de son enveloppe corporelle. Un grand nombre d'entre elles montent au Havre. Ici, ils y trouvent la paix… Comme tu peux le constater, ta famille est réunie et elle t'attend.

- Et comment ça se fait que je suis ici ? Je suis morte ?

- Non, ce n'est pas encore ton heure… Tu as encore de nombreuses choses à faire, mais le plus important pour toi en ce moment, c'est de vivre… Je devais te parler et c'est chose faite…

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tout simplement parce que ce fut le jour où la première pierre de Poudlard fut posée… Une fois par génération, chaque ancêtre vient voir son héritier…

- Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je dois continuer à vivre… Vous m'avez dit que je dois accomplir de grande chose mais je ne sais pas quoi…

- C'est à toi de trouver ton chemin… Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va t'aider…" me répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

"Harry semble savoir beaucoup de choses, mais n'êtes vous pas maîtresse des connaissances et du savoir ?

- Il est vrai que je suis symbolisée par le savoir, mais Godric a toujours eu un penchant pour les recherches et le progrès… Il a appris énormément de choses grâce à ses recherches et à son expérience... Pour nous, les Serdaigles, c'est la bibliothèque et les grimoires… Nous sommes les gardiens du passé, les Griffondor sont les gardiens du futur… C'est la lourde tâche qui incombe à Harry… Il doit garder l'avenir, il doit se battre pour cette responsabilité." La voix de Rowena est devenue basse et triste. Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer ma compréhension. Un moment de silence passe. Nous sommes toutes plongées dans nos pensées. Une question me brûle les lèvres :

"Comment Harry a-t-il vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an ? Est-ce grâce à son héritage ?

- On parle de mon protég ?" demande un homme en sortant des buissons.

Il est vêtu sobrement mais élégamment. Il porte une ample robe de mage jaune pale bordée de rouge qui cache une carrure athlétique. Il est jeune, sûrement dans la vingtaine, et il a l'allure d'un duelliste. Ses longs cheveux bruns semblent indomptables. Son regard noisette est perçant et vif. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il nous fait une élégante révérence et baise la main de mon ancêtre. Il semble que cette petite attention ne laisse pas Rowena indifférente... Même si cela se passe sous mes yeux, j'ai du mal à imaginer les fondateurs de Poudlard flirter. Les présentations terminées, il demande encore :

"On parle de mon cher et valeureux héritier ?

- Oh, arrête un peu Godric, je sais que tu le considères comme ton propre fils, mais épargne-nous ta fierté à son égard…" s'exclame froidement un autre homme qui sort à son tour des buissons.

Rowena se lève alors que Godric se retourne rapidement pour faire face à l'homme. Celui-ci porte une robe noire très ajustée recouverte d'une grande cape. Le noir de ses habits accentue sa maigreur et sa pâleur. Son regard me glace le sang. Il est terrifiant à voir avec son visage rude et sévère. À côté de lui, le professeur Rogue est une poupée. Il pose son regard sur moi, un regard calculateur et rusé. Cet homme à l'apparence de quelqu'un de manipulateur et froid. J'en ai la chair de poule.

"Salazar…" le salue Godric d'une voix glaciale.

"Godric…" répond le nouveau venu sur le même ton.

"Pas maintenant…" siffle Rowena. Son ton est sévère et sans réplique.

Les deux hommes échangent des regards froids, mais n'allant pas jusqu'à la haine. Ils n'aiment simplement pas la présence de l'autre. Serdaigle interrompt froidement leur affrontement et ils reportent leur attention sur elle.

" Comment s'est passé l'entrevue avec vos héritiers ?" demande-t-elle d'une voix plus aimable.

"Très bien, je dois dire que Harry m'impressionne de plus en plus. Ses progrès sont fulgurants et…" commence Godric qui a reprit son air enthousiasmé comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de Harry. Il est coupé froidement par Salazar :

"Je ne vais pas rester pour entendre tes éloges sur ton héritier… Heureusement que mon héritier n'est pas ainsi…"

Rowena tente d'intervenir à nouveau, mais Salazar se retourne et part sans ajouter un mot. Godric s'assied au côté de mon ancêtre et prend la parole :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Salazar est froid et sévère mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond… C'est son attitude, il suffit de s'y habituer."

Je resta interdite pendant quelques secondes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Godric Griffondor, ennemis de Salazar Serpentard, le défende. Rowena me sourit et dit :

"Il n'y a pas vraiment de rivalité profonde entre nous… Nous nous sommes avant tout réunis pour créer un lieu où l'on peut apprendre. Salazar et Godric sont assez distants mais au fond, je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment bien…"

À cette remarque, Godric fait une petite grimace comique. Rowena lui donne une petite tape à l'arrière du front alors que Godric lui sourit tendrement.

"Pour Harry…" commençais-je, je n'avais toujours pas eu ma réponse.

"Ah oui, et bien c'est en partie grâce à son héritage, mais il y a une multitude de raisons qui ont fait survivre Harry à l'Avada Kedavra de Jedusor." me répond Godric en reprenant un air sérieux et grave.

"Jedusor ?" Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage à ce nom.

"Voldemort…" répond mon ancêtre.

"La principale raison pour laquelle Harry a survécu, c'est parce que les héritiers ne peuvent pas s'entre-tuer…

- Que" Je suis sidérée… Une telle révélation entraîne d'innombrables questions. Je pose directement la première question que me vient à l'esprit :

"Alors, comment Harry a-t-il vaincu Voldemort ?

- Il ne l'a pas vaincu…" me répond Godric d'une voix grave et sombre.

---

"Il est l !" s'exclama Jason. Ses deux amis lui rentrèrent dedans. Le jeune couple était trop occupé à se dévorer des yeux et suivait distraitement leur ami. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, ses amis ne le virent que quand celui-ci tomba par terre, bousculé.

"Qui est l ? demanda Lisa.

- Colin Crivey… répondit Tom en aidant son copain à se relever.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Jason en se tournant vers le meneur du groupe.

- On le suit…" déclara Tom sans aucune hésitation.

Comme un seul homme, le trio se mit à suivre le jeune Griffondor qui avait la tête plongée dans un album photo. Les Espi-Aigleries étaient extraordinairement discrets. D'un mouvement de baguette, Lisa avait transformé leurs écussons de Serdaigle en ceux de Gryffondor. Une métamorphose parfaite, chaque détail avait été reproduit d'une façon minutieuse…

"On se dirige vers la tour des Griffondor…" chuchota Tom à l'attention de ses deux amis.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de sa jeune copine, le meneur du trio rougit imperceptiblement mais il reprit contenance en sifflotant légèrement. À côté de lui, Jason lança un clin d'œil à l'attention de Lisa qui lui répondit une fois que son petit copain avait tourné la tête.

Ils continuèrent en silence lorsque Tom les arrêta d'un mouvement de bras. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur signaler de se taire. Ils étaient au coin d'un couloir. Un peu plus loin, Colin donna le mot de passe (Courage) et entra dans sa salle Commune. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, le trio se concerta :

"On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Jason.

- On entre ?" proposa Lisa.

Tom, quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il analysait toutes les possibilités.

Après un moment de réflexion, celui-ci montra son assentiment pour entrer dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la Grosse Dame et lui donnèrent le mot de passe. Le tableau les laissa passer sans aucun problème. Le Trio se faufila jusqu'à un coin sombre de la pièce et montèrent quelques escaliers. Ils étaient à moitié cachés dans un tournant. Ils continuaient à observer Colin qui s'était assis à une table au milieu de la salle et qui parlait maintenant avec une jeune fille.

"Quelqu'un a une idée pour écouter sa conversation ?" demanda Tom

"On prend nos affaires et on va travailler… Les Espi-Aigleries qui travaillent, c'est banal…" répondit immédiatement Jason.

"Peut-être, mais les Espi-Aigleries dans la salle commune des Griffondor, ce n'est pas banal…" répliqua Lisa en riant à voix basse.

Encore une fois, ils restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs réflexions.

"Dites donc vous…" les interrompit une voix grave.

Le trio sursauta et se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers un jeune homme qui avait une tête de plus qu'eux. Il était grand mais un peu potelé.

Neville Londubat… pensa tout de suite le trio. Il avait une petite réputation du plus grand maladroit de Griffondor. C'était en quelque sorte la brebis galeuse de la maison si renommée de Poudlard. C'était en même temps assez triste pour lui.

"Dites, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici… Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le Griffondor, les observant tour à tour. Il laissa son regard errer quelques instant sur Tom et dit :

"Tu n'es pas le jeune Poursuiveur des Serdaigles, toi ?"

Le meneur du trio marmonna un truc qui ressemblait à " foutu célébrité de joueur de Quidditch " qui fit sourire son meilleur ami. Il répondit d'une voix sûre et calme :

- Oui c'est bien moi… Nous sommes des Serdaigles mais nous sommes venus ici en cachette pour mon meilleur ami." dit-il en montrant Jason qui baissa les yeux autant pour cacher sa confusion que pour permettre à son ami d'avoir place libre. Tom reprit :

"Il est amoureux de la jolie Griffondor qui parle avec le garçon, là, au milieu de la salle…" et il montra la jeune fille qui parlait toujours avec Colin.

"Ah, tu parles de Oceane… Je ne sais pas si elle est libre mais essaie… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis, si tu attends qu'elle remonte dans son dortoir pour lui parler, tu vas avoir du mal, ici c'est l'escalier qui monte vers les dortoirs des garçons des sixièmes années."

Jason hocha la tête mais garda la tête baissée. Neville prit cela pour de la timidité, appuyé par les dires de Tom. Neville leur sourit chaleureusement et dit :

"Je vais vous laisser, je dois voir le professeur Chourave pour entretenir les Pilastoras…"

Le Griffondor allait partir quand Tom l'arrêta et lui chuchota d'une voix suppliante :

"S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas que nous sommes là, nous pourrions avoir des problèmes avec notre directeur de maison… Et puis ça serait assez embarrassant pour mon ami que toute la salle commune sache qu'il est amoureux d'une fille…

- S'il vous plaît…" ajouta Lisa en lui faisant un tout petit regard auquel Neville ne résista pas.

"D'accord, mais faites vite, je ne sais pas si vous allez rester longtemps sans vous faire voir ici…" conseilla le Griffondor avant de s'en aller tranquillement de la salle commune.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, le trio souffla de soulagement…

"Oufff… On l'a échappé belle…" souffla Tom en s'adossant contre le mur.

"Ça serait embarrassant que toute la salle commune sache que je suis amoureux d'une fille ?" demanda Jason d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Tom lui sourit malicieusement et Jason était près à lui sauter dessus pour le coup que son meilleur ami lui avait fait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Heureusement, Lisa les coupa et dit :

"En tout cas, je crois que mon petit regard ne l'a pas laissé indifférent…

- C'est pour ça que je t'adore…" souffla Tom en lui arrachant un baiser puis, il reprit son air sérieux.

"Bon, on va s'asseoir à côté d'eux et on improvisera… Contrôlez-vous le mieux possible et surtout, il faut rester naturel…

- On le sait très bien !" répondit Jason en souriant. "On n'est pas les Espi-Aigleries pour rien…

- Aller, on y va…" souffla Lisa en prenant une grande inspiration et en s'approchant de la table à côté de Colin et de la jeune fille. Les deux Griffondors étaient toujours en discussion. Les Espi-Aigleries s'assirent tranquillement et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils avaient appris à parler sans écouter leur conversation. En fait, ils avaient l'oreille tendue pour écouter des bribes de conversation des Griffondor à cause du bruit infernal des autres occupants de la pièce :

"… Là-bas mais il n'y avait personne…" dit la jeune Griffondor.

"Tu es certaine qu'il n'était pas l ?" demanda Colin.

"Oui, j'ai regardé partout mais je suis restée discrète comme tu m'as demand

- D'accord… Mais tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

- Oui…" répliqua la jeune fille avec irritation.

"D'accord… Enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'était pas l

- Moi non plus…

- Le magasin…"  
À ce moment là, le groupe assis juste à côté d'eux éclata bruyamment de rire.

"Et pour le nouvel arrivant ?" demanda la jeune fille après qu'un moment de silence passa entre eux.

- Rien de nouveau, mis à part qu'il a complètement disparu…" répondit Colin avec agacement. "Il m'intrigue de plus en plus… "

Lisa vit la jeune fille hocher la tête et lui répondre mais la jeune fille comme ses compagnons ne purent écouter la suite. Une petite explosion retentit dans la salle commune et toute une partie de la salle fut immédiatement envahie de mousse colorée. La plupart des Griffondors se réfugièrent momentanément à l'opposé de la salle commune. L'effet de la bombamousse ne durait qu'un court instant. Cependant, Colin et son amie continuèrent à parler à voix basse dans leur coin. À cause du tumulte provoqué par la panique, les Espi-Aigleries ne purent entendre la conversation. Quand le calme fut revenu, ils purent à nouveau écouter la conversation mais celle-ci était sur un autre sujet :

"Le château est prêt pour les recevoir…" dit Colin.

"Tu crois que la fête sera réussie ?

- J'espère, ça sera un spectacle que je ne veux rater pour rien au monde…

- C'est pour quand déj ? Dans soixante-trois jours non ?" demanda la Griffondor

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille reçu un regard furieux et imposant de Colin. La jeune fille sembla écrasée par son regard et se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même. Colin se leva et lui fit un petit sourire qui rassura la jeune fille. Elle se leva à son tour alors que le Griffondor lui donna un rapide baiser et partit seul dans un coin de la salle commune alors que la jeune fille sortait tranquillement. Le Trio se leva à son tour et sortit de la salle rapidement mais calmement. Une fois le tableau refermé, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur en poussant un soupir de soulagement causé par la tension. Lisa allait parler mais Tom l'arrêta par un baiser en montrant discrètement la grosse dame qui les regardait. La jeune fille comprit le message et tira Jason d'une main en prenant celle de son petit copain de l'autre. Une fois tournés au coin, ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à faire le point sur leur petite infiltration dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

"La jeune fille qui parlait avec Colin est allée quelque part et n'a vu personne. Où, je n'en sais rien…" dit Tom.

"Je crois que c'était au Pré-au-lard…" ajouta Lisa.

"Mais comment est-elle sortie ? Aucun élève ne peut sortir du collège tant qu'une sortie n'est pas organisée par les professeurs…" demanda Tom.

"Sûrement par un passage secret. On connaît celui qui passe par le tableau du voyageur mais, il doit en avoir d'autre étant donné qu'on le surveille sans relâche avec nos sortilèges…" répondit Jason.

"Qui est le nouvel arrivant d'après vous ?" demanda Lisa en plissant les yeux sous la concentration.

"Peut être Harry ?" proposa Tom

"Non, je crois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Harry n'a pas disparu…" dit Jason

"Il faut en savoir plus…" répliqua Tom. "On ne peut pas dire que la chance était avec nous avec tous les incidents qui nous ont empêchés d'en savoir plus…

- Et c'est quoi la fête dont ils parlaient ?

- Sûrement une attaque !"répondit Jason d'une voix extrêmement calme.

"Tu n'en sais rien…" répliqua Lisa d'une voix coléreuse. "Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'une simple et innocente fête…

Jason allait répliquer énergiquement mais Tom les arrêta sévèrement :

"Arrêtez-vous deux, pour l'instant on le surveille mais on n'a que des soupçons sur lui. Gardons le à l'œil, il ne faut pas qu'il réussisse quelque chose contre Poudlard. Restons discrets mais efficaces…

"Quitte à arrêter les blagues ?" demanda Lisa, le regard malicieux.

Tom et Jason grommelèrent dans leur barbe mais gardèrent leur air sérieux.

"OK, on arrête les blagues et on le surveille…

- Et puis si Poudlard tombe, où ferions-nous nos blagues ?

- D'accord, alors il faut s'organiser… Ce soir, on va à la bibliothèque et on cherche des sorts d'espionnage." déclara Tom.

"Dans la réserve ?" demanda Lisa

"Oui, je pense que c'est là qu'on trouvera les sorts les plus efficaces." répondit Tom.

"On fait comme d'habitude, alors ?" demanda Jason, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil à ses amis. Tom lui répondit en lui donnant une petite bourrade sur l'épaule.

Le trio allait repartir quand un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre tout proche d'eux. Ils se collèrent contre le mur et virent Denis Crivey passer rapidement à côté d'eux. Les Espi-Aigleries le rattrapèrent rapidement et l'arrêtèrent. Le jeune frère de Colin avait les yeux humides et, quand il parla, c'était d'une voix étranglée :

"C'est mon grand frère, Colin, je ne le reconnais plus…

- Que s'est il pass ?" demanda Lisa à voix douce. Le trio connaissait le jeune Crivey. Ils avaient le cours de sortilèges en commun avec les Griffondor et Denis était lui aussi en quatrième année.

"Colin… Je lui ai demandé de m'aider pour mon devoir de métamorphose… Mais… mais il m'a dit non…"

Les Espi-Aigleries échangèrent un regard mais restèrent silencieux. Denis continua :

"Qu'il refuse, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel mais là, il m'a frappé… C'est la première fois qu'il me frappe si violemment…"

Denis leva sa robe et son tee-shirt et montra au trio un énorme hématome.

"Je ne le reconnais plus…" continua le plus jeune Crivey.

"Depuis quand est-il comme ça ?" demanda Tom d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

"Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment…

- Ce n'est pas grave…" répliqua Tom en posant un bras réconfortant sur le bras du jeune Griffondor.

"En quoi est-il vraiment différent ?" demanda Jason sans changer de son ton habituel, c'est-à-dire rieur et joyeux.

Lisa lui jeta un regard noir et prit Denis dans ses bras. Le jeune Griffondor se laissa aller et laissa ses larmes couler et laver son cœur. Tom lui sourit et posa un bras reconfortant sur l'épaule du Griffondor. Une fois que celui-ci se fut calmé, Jason proposa de l'amener à l'infirmerie pour soigner son hématome mais de dire qu'il avait reçu un Cognard en jouant au Quidditch avec ses amis. Le petit groupe se dirigea tranquillement à l'infirmerie. La journée n'était pas finie pour les Espi-Aigleries et leur soirée allait être longue et laborieuse.

---

Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la Salle des Morts et virent que de nombreux lits étaient maintenant libérés. La salle elle-même semblait plus joyeuse et claire. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts et même une fenêtre était entrouverte. Il ne restait que cinq lits entourés de rideaux. Celui de Laura, qui était tout au fond de la pièce, était maintenant vide. Les draps avaient été changés et le lit refait. Quand le jeune couple découvrit la salle ainsi vide, leurs visages perdirent rapidement leur sourire heureux. Hermione devint livide alors que Harry reprit son air stoïque et dur. Où était passé tous les blessés de l'attaque des Mangemorts ? La Salle des Morts porterait-elle en fin de compte parfaitement son nom ? Les blessés de l'attaque placés ici avaient une chance minime de survivre, mais d'ici à les enlever d'un coup… Comment étaient-ils morts, et pourquoi tous en même temps ? Quel était le sortilège qui les avait touchés ? Qu'avait fait Lord Setheras ? La Salle des Morts était complètement différente maintenant. L'atmosphère oppressante et sombre de la salle était maintenant calme et lumineuse, ce qui lui donnait un air surréaliste. Même la lumière du soleil qui se faisait rassurante avait ici une lueur malfaisante. Le calme, le vide, le silence, tout cela créait une atmosphère angoissante.

Ils s'approchèrent du premier lit entouré d'un rideau devant eux et l'ouvrirent d'un geste rapide. Ils y découvrirent un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il avait un visage serein et calme mais était complètement immobile, comme une statue de cire. Le jeune couple s'approchait maintenant vers le deuxième lit entouré d'un rideau. Au moment où ils allaient l'ouvrir, ils entendirent un léger gémissement de douleur provenant du rideau le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent du lit. Sans échanger une seule parole, ils ouvrirent simultanément les deux côtés du rideau.

Sur le lit, Laura se débattait contre des démons invisibles. Elle transpirait abondamment et sa chevelure dorée lui collait au visage alors qu'elle délirait. Elle ne cessait de prononcer : " Pass ". Harry s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. À ce moment là, Laura se crispa et se tendit de tout son corps. Harry hésita encore lorsque Laura s'arqua en tremblant dangereusement et convulsivement. Son visage était rouge de fièvre et le lit trembla sous ses convulsions. Harry et Hermione restèrent immobiles, à l'observer en silence et consternation. Tout aussi subitement que les convulsions étaient apparues, Laura se calma. Elle semblait d'un coup extrêmement calme et sereine. Un contraste choquant. La couverture qui recouvrait la jeune fille montait et descendait à un rythme régulier : sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal. Le silence était revenu et la Salle des Morts retrouva son calme écrasant.

Harry s'approcha du lit et recoiffa tendrement les mèches collées au visage de la jeune fille. Il prit la main de sa jeune sœur et la serra fortement dans la sienne, fermant les yeux, comme pour se recueillir. Hermione s'approcha à son tour du lit. Elle glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle posa à son tour la main sur celle de Laura, dans une alliance d'amitié éternelle. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et penseur, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement. Le jeune couple se retourna rapidement et vit Mme Pomfresh entrer en tenant un plateau. L'infirmière du château dit :

"Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre amie… Nous l'avons changée de place pour pouvoir ouvrir les fenêtres sans aggraver son cas. Elle doit prendre sa potion contre la fièvre…

- Où sont les autres malades ?" demanda Hermione, l'inquiétude lui reprenait.

Harry resta immobile même s'il savait qu'il n'était arrivé rien de grave en lisant le visage détendu de l'infirmière. Il l'écouta quand même attentivement poussé par la curiosité.

"Ils ont été transférés à St-Mangouste pour pouvoir être soignés correctement. Pour l'instant, certains cas sont encore sans réponse, mais ils seront mieux dans un hôpital que dans une infirmerie." répondit Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Et pourquoi avoir garder quelques blessés ici ? Vous pouvez les guérir ?" interrogea Hermione en désignant les quatre lits encore entourés de rideaux et Laura.

Le regard de l'infirmière s'assombrit quand elle répondit :

"Non, j'ai soigné ceux que je pouvais, toutes les personnes qui ont été amenées ici sont des personnes touchées par des sorts que je ne connais pas. Il serait dangereux de les soigner à l'aveuglette. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a demandé à garder ces cinq élèves à Poudlard. Je pense que cela a un rapport avec vous, monsieur Potter. Je pose la potion contre la fièvre ici." dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet de la malade. Elle ajouta :

"Je vous laisse la donner, Mr Potter, je pense que vous savez parfaitement comment faire ?"

Harry hocha positivement de la tête. Cette réponse sembla suffire à l'infirmière qui ressortit tranquillement de la Salle des Morts pour retourner à son infirmerie.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée dans un petit bruit, Harry s'occupa de la potion laissée par Mme Pomfresh. Il en versa quelques gouttes dans le verre et prit un deuxième flacon. Il versa généreusement la potion du deuxième flacon dans le verre. Harry porta le verre au nez pour sentir la mixture aqueuse. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis hocha négativement de la tête en reposant le verre sur le plateau. Harry enleva sa robe et la posa sur le rebord d'un lit. Il était maintenant en armure et pouvait accéder à son matériel. Harry ouvrit une petite sacoche noire qu'il portait à la ceinture et en sortit un sachet noir qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Son contenu raviva la curiosité d'Hermione qui l'avait, jusque là, regardé en silence. Le contenu du sachet était une sorte de pâte translucide verte et brillante. C'était gélifié et visqueux quand Harry secoua légèrement le sachet. Le jeune homme prit une pincée de l'étrange pâte gélifiée et le porta au-dessus du verre. Il resta comme ça une dizaine de seconde avant que la gélatine ne dégage une vapeur grise. Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, la gélatine était maintenant devenue une poudre noire que Harry versa dans le verre. La potion contenue dans le verre changea de couleur plusieurs fois jusqu'à devenir incolore. Harry referma avec précaution son sachet et le remit dans sa petite sacoche. Hermione étudia plus minutieusement l'armure de son petit ami et se rendit compte que de nombreuses sacoches noires étaient camouflées un peu partout sur l'armure, mais essentiellement autour de la taille de Harry.

Il est vraiment impressionnant dans cette tenue… Et encore plus sexy…Pensa Hermione en souriant légèrement.

Harry lui sourit en retour et porta le verre aux lèvres de Laura qui n'opposa aucune résistance et but la potion rapidement. Une fois le verre complètement vide, Laura commença à perdre ses rougeurs et la température tomba progressivement.

Hermione s'assit sur un lit et regarda son compagnon diagnostiquer les autres blessés de la salle. Il était concentré et n'arrêtait pas de tâter le corps des blessés, de lancer des sorts ou de simplement écouter. Quand Harry eut fini le tour des blessés, il retourna vers Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit et dit :

"Dumbledore m'étonnera toujours par ses actes… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il savait que je peux soigner tous ces blessés… Je n'aurai que quelques potions à préparer…

- Et pour Laura ?" demanda Hermione

"Je ne sais pas, je lui ai déjà donné son antidote mais la réaction de la potion est assez hasardeuse… Il faut simplement attendre… Et faire baisser sa température mais ça, la potion de Mme Pomfresh s'en occupe…

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, face à Harry.

Le jeune homme la regarda malicieusement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il la renversa sur le lit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Nous n'en sommes qu'aux baiser… Pourquoi ne pas aller un peu plus loin ?"

Hermione éclata de rire et lui répondit en chuchotant à son tour :

"Le fait de délier ta langue délierait-il aussi ton pantalon ?"

Harry prit un regard offusqué et dit :

"Qui t'a dit que je voulais délier mon pantalon… Je parlais juste de…

- De ?…

- Euh… De… Zut…Ah si, seulement de se faire de petits câlins !" tenta Harry en faisant un énorme sourire.

Hermione éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et dit :

"Peut être veux-tu seulement ça mais moi je veux quelque chose de plus intime…

- Ici ?" demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

"Oui, tu ne trouve pas ça excitant ?" demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants.

Harry hésita un peu :

Pourquoi le faire ici ? J'ai mes appartements et nous serions tranquilles…

Mais il y avait aussi l'inverse :

Pourquoi pas ici ? Si cela plaît à Hermione…

La jeune fille le regardait peser les pour et les contre. Finalement, Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Hermione rigola légèrement et lui rendit son baiser. Elle commença à enlever son haut quand un gémissement se fit entendre et ce n'était pas celui de Hermione. Le couple s'arrêta immédiatement et se releva. Le gémissement venait de Laura qui recommençait à trembler. Harry se leva immédiatement, son visage était impassible mais il était inquiet. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis se frappa la tête d'un petit coup. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Harry prit une autre sacoche noire et l'ouvrit pour sortir une petite poudre blanche qu'il déposa sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Harry rangea ses affaires et observa la réaction de la jeune fille. Hermione, qui s'était rassise, observait aussi avec attention et inquiétude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Laura se calma. Harry et Hermione s'assirent sur le bord du lit d'à côté. Leur envie était passée, remplacée par l'attente et l'inquiétude. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps Laura allait tenir. Encore une ou deux réactions aussi violente et Laura pourrait ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux et trouver le repos éternel. La jeune fille remua légèrement et d'un coup, ouvrit les yeux. Harry se leva aussi rapidement que Hermione, qui fut, en moins de deux battements de cœur, à côté du lit de la malade. Harry referma doucement les rideaux autour du lit pour cacher la clarté du jour. Il connaissait l'inconfort de se réveiller dans un lit d'infirmerie, qui plus est quand il faisait grand jour et que la lumière nous éblouissait. Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main de Laura. La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et s'habitua à la lumière filtrée par les rideaux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air un peu hagard puis fixa le garçon qui lui tenait la main. Sa vue était encore troublée et elle ne distinguait pas le visage de l'homme. Elle essaya de se relever mais sa tête se mit immédiatement à tourner. Harry posa ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se lever du lit et lui dit d'une voix fraternelle : 

"Ne t'inquiète pas Laura… tout va bien… Je suis l

- Har… Harry ?" demanda la jeune fille d'une voix rauque. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus parlé et, la première fois est toujours étrange, même à ses propres oreilles.

"Oui, c'est moi…" souffla Harry en lui faisant un sourire brillant que seul Hermione avait vu depuis qu'il était de retour de son exil.

Laura glissa de l'emprise de Harry et se releva pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué. C'était bon de le revoir. Son frère lui rendit son étreinte alors que la jeune fille laissait ses larmes de bonheur couler. Harry se détacha légèrement d'elle et essuya avec son pouce les larmes de sa sœur. Laura se laissa retomber sur le lit, ses étourdissements reprenant le dessus. Hermione s'approcha à son tour et caressa doucement la joue de sa meilleure amie. Laura prit la main d'Hermione et la serra fortement. Elle aussi lui avait manqué pendant qu'elle était perdue dans son inconscience. Le trio échangea quelques paroles réconfortantes jusqu'au moment où Harry décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose :

" Aller, assez bavardé pour aujourd'hui les pipelettes, tu dois te reposer… " dit-il tendrement à sa sœur.

" Mais… " tenta de répliquer Laura.

" Pas de Mais ! " répliqua Harry d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire. " Tu te reposes, tu dors, tu te refais une petite santé et après, on verra ! "

Laura bouda légèrement et marmonna :

" Grand frère dictateur et tyrannique…

- Tout à fait ! " répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il ajouta d'une voix plus tendre : " Tu m'as manqué petite sœur…

- Toi aussi… Mais je ne suis pas ta petite sœur ! J'ai le même âge que toi je te rappelle ! " s'exclama Laura en souriant insolemment. Ses yeux étaient brillants de bonheur.

" Tu es plus petite que moi de 3 mois et 5 jours je te rappelle ! " répliqua Harry en reproduisant la même expression.

Le petit trio éclata de rire et Harry ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur avant de s'en aller avec Hermione, main dans la main. Avant que la porte se referme, Laura cria :

" Oh les amoureux ! "

Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, la tête de Harry refit son apparition et tira la langue avant de disparaître aussi vite. Laura sourit en entendant un " Gamin " de la part d'Hermione. Les pas s'éloignèrent doucement et bientôt, la pièce fut à nouveau calme. Laura ferma les yeux et laissa la fatiguer la submerger. Elle s'endormit rapidement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Laura se réveilla quand son ventre laissa échapper un gargouillis monstre. Elle avait faim. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas mang ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout… Elle essaya de se lever, en vain, les étourdissements étaient encore trop forts. Résignée, Laura resta simplement couchée à regarder le plafond blanc. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et découvrit Harry avec deux plateaux en main, suivi de Hermione qui portait aussi deux plateaux. Ils étaient recouverts d'une montagne de nourriture qui aiguisa l'appétit de la jeune fille. Le couple posa les plateaux sur un lit. Harry allait poser une question quand le ventre de Laura prit la parole dans un autre gargouillis monstre.

" OK, j'ai compris, on mange d'abord et ensuite on parle… " déclara Harry en riant.

Hermione lui sourit, elle aimait tant quand il souriait ou riait. Elle aimait quand il était heureux et avait l'air de quelqu'un de son âge. _Sans l'armure, sans les cicatrices sur le visage et sans ses pouvoirs extraordinaires…_ pensa Hermione avec amusement.

Harry aida Laura à se relever et à s'asseoir, soutenue par une énorme pile de coussin que Harry venait de faire apparaître. D'un sort, il fit passer en partie les étourdissements de sa sœur et fit leviter le plateau de nourriture jusqu'à sœur qui répondit par un " Flemmard " en prenant le plateau avec un petit sourire innocent. Harry s'assit sur le lit d'à côté et prit son plateau. Hermione fit de même. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait, mais le simple fait d'être ensemble les rendaient heureux.

" Et pourquoi avez-vous amené quatre plateaux ? Vous mangez autant que ça ? " demanda Laura d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione allait lui répondre quand Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et tendit l'oreille. Il écouta quelques secondes avant de faire un petit sourire et dire :

" Pour lui… " Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui rendit un regard complice.

" Qui ? " demanda Laura dont le regard échangé entre les deux amoureux lui avait échappé.

Harry tout comme Hermione, resta silencieux. Laura laissait son regard glissé de son frère à sa petite amie mais ils avaient tous les deux un visage inexpressif. Laura plissa les yeux et essaya de trouver quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Laura ne vit rien arriver mais elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Elle ne put rien voir non plus quand une langue râpeuse lui lécha le visage. Elle éclata de rire. La jeune fille repoussa le loup qui resta pourtant sur son ventre. Ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable vu la quantité de nourriture avalée par l'animal. Iros pesait très lourd. Laura essaya de le repousser mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le loup s'était couché, la tête entre les pattes, la langue pendante sur l'estomac de la jeune fille. Hermione se leva et essaya à son tour de le faire bouger mais le loup semblait très bien où il était. Après quelques vains efforts, les deux jeunes filles demandèrent de l'aide à Harry qui dit simplement :

" Iros, ton repas est sur le lit d'à côt "

Au mot " repas " le loup avait tout de suite relevé la tête et avant même que Harry ait pu finir sa phrase, le loup sauta d'un lit à l'autre pour commencer son festin. Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry caressa le col du loup tranquillement.

" Qui est ce gros chien ? " demanda Laura avec des yeux enfantins.

" Ce n'est pas un chien ! " répondit Hermione en riant. " C'est un loup ! Et il s'appelle Iros…

- Un loup ? Mais.. mais… il n'est pas dangereux ? " demanda Laura, un peu craintive.

" Non… " répondit Harry d'un ton rassurant. " Il est aussi doux que peut l'être un agneau.

- Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! " s'exclama Hermione en rigolant légèrement.

" Seulement aux Mangemorts… " ajouta Harry en souriant légèrement. À cette remarque, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Iros pouvait blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un… En fait, pour l'instant, elle n'avait connu que son côté gourmand, gaffeur et joueur…

Ils continuèrent à parler une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Maintenant, Iros était couché aux pieds de Harry qui discutait des chats de Arekh, extrêmement doux et affectueux. Ils étaient rares et très recherchés pour leur compagnie. Ces chats vivaient longtemps et faisaient un parfait compagnon pour les personnes âgées. Laura et Hermione l'écoutaient avec fascination. Toutes les deux adoraient les chats et le fait de savoir que de tels chats existaient leur plaisait. Peut être un jour en auraient-elles un. Un petit toquement timide à la porte les fit se retourner. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns dégradés vers les pointes se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Elle ne devait pas être loin des quatorze ans. Harry lui dit d'entrer d'un ton rassurant et chaleureux qui redonna un peu de confiance dans la jeune fille. Elle s'avança, tenant avec précaution une potion verte, translucide et pétillante. La jeune Serdaigle, d'après le sigle sur sa robe de sorcière, avançait en gardant les yeux rivés sur la potion, de peur de la voir déborder par un geste trop brusque. Quand elle arriva devant le trio, elle la donna à Harry qui la prit et la posa avec précaution sur la table de chevet. Il dit :

" Laura, Hermione, voici Lisa, une jeune Serdaigle de quatrième année. Lisa, voici ma sœur, Laura et ma fiancée, Hermione. " Une fois les présentations terminées, il dit à l'attention de sa sœur et d'Hermione :

" Elle a eu la gentillesse, sûrement avec l'aide de ses deux amis, de me préparer une potion assez complexe je dois dire…

- Quelle potion ? " demanda Hermione en regardant la jeune fille fixer ses pieds.

" Une potion de vigueur… " murmura la jeune fille.

" QUOI ? UNE POTION DE VIGUEUR ? " s'exclama Hermione en se levant, complètement choquée. " Auc… Aucun élève de quatrième année ne peut réussir une telle potion ! "

Iros leva la tête pour écouter et connaître l'objet de ces exclamations subites. Lisa sentit le rouge lui gagner les joues alors elle garda la tête baissée. Hermione continua :

" Tu es fou de leur avoir demandé de faire ça ! Il aurait pu y avoir une explosion avec le mélange des pattes de condors et du Mirolase ! "

À ce moment là, Lisa se sentit embarrassée. Iros reprit sa sieste alors que Laura regardait le jeune couple se disputant avec un amusement grandissant. Un peu froidement, Harry répondit :

" Et moi je te rappelle que tu as réussi une potion Polynectar alors que tu n'étais qu'en deuxième année… Je suis certain que tu savais que le mélange des ongles de rats avec les morceaux de foie de renard pouvait transformer la potion en un terrible poison… "

À ce moment là, Hermione rougit instantanément. Elle le savait mais avait eu confiance dans ses talents et ses aptitudes pour les potions mais surtout de sa rigueur et de son professionnalisme. En fait, elle avait tout simplement eu confiance en elle.

Harry se détendit et lui sourit en l'amenant vers lui et en lui donnant un rapide baiser. Il dit :

" J'ai confiance en Lisa et ses copains. Ils sont brillants… Terribles mais brillants… En fait, ils ont des capacités exceptionnelles et ils essaient d'en profiter le plus possible. Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont suivre le bon chemin… "

Lisa devint cramoisi et gigota légèrement, mal à l'aise.

" Assieds-toi… " proposa Laura en tapotant le bord de son lit.

La jeune Serdaigle s'assied, toujours mal à l'aise. Laura demanda de l'aide à Lisa et Hermione pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Harry, quant à lui, ajoutait des ingrédients dans la potion que Lisa lui avait apporté. Une fois ses mélanges terminés, il donna le verre à sa sœur qui le porta aux lèvres mais ne le but pas. Elle hésitait.

" C'est sans danger… " la rassura Lisa.

" Aie confiance dans ton frère… " ajouta Hermione.

" Et j'ai sucré la potion… " continua Harry en lui souriant.

Laura se laissa convaincre et but la potion d'un seul coup. Après une grimace de dégoût, elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était agréable et réconfortant. Laura faisait un petit sourire de bien-être et de plaisir en fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir cette sensation si nouvelle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait mieux, totalement guérie. Comme neuve… Harry lui sourit alors que Hermione s'étonna d'un résultat si rapide et efficace. Lisa était aussi de son avis d'après le regard curieux et la bouche légèrement ouverte de la jeune fille. Harry leur fit un sourire indulgent. Il dit simplement :

" La potion elle-même n'a pas une aussi grande efficacité. J'ai rajouté des ingrédients rares et puissant qui ont parfaitement accompli leurs rôles. Je pense que tu te sens comme neuve ? " demanda-t-il à Laura qui répondit :

" Tout à fait, comme un bébé qui vient de naître…

- Alors là tu es obligatoirement ma petite sœur ! " s'exclama Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui fit semblant de bouder. Harry se leva et la serra contre lui d'une façon théâtrale et exagérément serrée. Laura se retrouva engloutie sous la taille imposante de son frère. Hermione s'approcha à son tour et dit d'une voix fluviale en jouant la petite fille extrêmement timide :

" Je crois que vous l'étouffez, monsieur en armure noire…

- Et qui te dit ça ? " demanda Harry d'une fausse voix bourru.

" La grande fille à côté de vous… " répondit Hermione en montrant Lisa du doigt.

La jeune Serdaigle se laissa prendre au jeu et dit :

" Dis-moi petit gamin, tu te crois malin à vouloir étouffer ta petite sœur ? "

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait pratiquement deux têtes de moins que lui et dit :

" Vous croyez que parce que vous êtes belle et brillante, vous avez le droit de lever le ton contre moi ?

- Oui… " répondit simplement Lisa en gardant un faux regard farouche alors que ses lèvres tremblaient : elle essayait de camoufler le fou rire qui la prenait. Harry ne l'aidait pas en faisant des petites grimaces brèves en maintenant Laura contre lui. Sa sœur, elle, ne se gênait pas pour éclater de rire. Hermione avait simplement détourné le regard et elle aussi était secouée d'un rire silencieux. Lisa éclata finalement de rire suivit rapidement des autres.   
  
Quand ils purent enfin mieux respirer et que leurs rires furent calmés, Harry fit disparaître les plateaux d'un mouvement de main. Iros s'était endormi aux pieds de son maître malgré le bruit. Harry ne semblait pas gêné de la présence de l'animal. Les quatre amis continuèrent à discuter tranquillement. Maintenant, Lisa était parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de personnes si simples qui se retrouvaient. Elle ne se sentait pas de trop comme elle aurait dû l'être et personne ne le lui reprocha… À un moment, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

" Tes amis t'attendent dans la salle à côté de la statue du chevalier manchot… "

Lisa se releva en regardant l'heure et rougis d'embarras. Elle venait de se rendre compte que ses amis l'attendaient dans leur salle secrète dans laquelle elle aurait déjà dû être… Elle aura juste quelques minutes de retards mais pour les Espi-Aigleries, la ponctualité était importante… Pourtant, elle était bien ici et elle ne pouvait pas partir en courant, comme ça… Ça serait embarrassant…

" Tu peux y aller… " dit gentiment Harry en voyant son hésitation.

La jeune fille le remercia mentalement et sortit en courant de la salle en leur faisant un signe de main en guise de Au revoir.

" Où va t-elle ? " demanda Laura

" Dans leur salle secrète… Ils ont trouvé refuge dans une petite salle tranquille non loin de la salle d'enchantement…

- Comme nous, dans les toilettes des filles. " chuchota Hermione au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

" Oui, je me demande ce qu'est devenu Mimi Geignarde… " dit Harry.

" Elle est toujours dans ses toilettes ! " s'exclama Hermione en rigolant. " Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi pathétique… " ajouta t-elle.

" Tiens, ça me fait penser!… " s'exclama Laura, mais elle n'en dit pas plus…

" Oui ? " demanda Harry

Sa sœur fit un petit geste imperceptible de la main qu'Hermione ne vit pas mais Harry le compris et dit :

" Tu peux, j'ai confiance en elle… "

Sa sœur hocha la tête et dit :

" Maintenant, tout me revient en mémoire… Pendant que j'étais dans… dans le coma, j'ai vu ma famille…

- Comment va t-elle ? " demanda Harry en lui souriant tendrement.

" Bien, très bien même…

- Mais… Je… Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils étaient mort l'année… l'année dernière ? " demanda Hermione, interloquée.

Une ombre passa devant les yeux de Laura alors que Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en guise de désapprobation. Hermione se rendit compte de sa gaffe et s'excusa rapidement mais Laura ne fit pas attention et continua 

" J'ai aussi vu Rowena Serdaigle… "

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et allait parler, mais elle se retint à temps. Harry, lui, ne semblait pas choqué et il semblait déjà le savoir ou croire que cela était banal. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut aucune réaction. Sa sœur continua :

" On a discuté de tout et de rien, mais j'ai des choses importantes à te dire… Enfin, elle m'a dit de te demander si je voulais en savoir plus sur les âmes, les fantômes et quelque chose sur l'Avada Kedavra, je ne sais plus très bien… "

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement, ce qui préconisait une longue explication. Il commença :

" Je pense que vous avez vaguement parlé du Havre… "

Laura hocha la tête. Harry dit à l'attention de Hermione :

" C'est en quelque sorte le paradis des Sorciers… Enfin, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça car les sorciers ne sont pas si différents des moldus. Il n'y a aucune raison que les sorciers aient leur propre Paradis… En fait, il reste encore de nombreux mystères à percer, mais je crois que le Havre est une section " privée " du Paradis… Les sorciers aiment se retrouver entre eux. C'est pour cela aussi que notre communauté reste cachée aux yeux de très nombreuses personnes… Enfin, passons… J'ai fait une découverte majeure lors de mon exil… Je peux faire ressusciter les gens morts de l'Avada Kedavra…

À ce moment, les deux jeunes filles laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise mais Harry coupa leur excitation d'un geste d'impatience rappelant tout de suite les jeunes filles à l'ordre.

"Je ne peux le faire que dans certaines conditions et celles-ci sont très restrictives… La plus dure est le temps… Je n'ai plus aucune chance de ressusciter une personne morte depuis plus de 24 heures. Je sais que c'est peu de temps et j'essaie de faire progresser mes recherches. Cependant, avec tous ces événements… Enfin, ça permet de sauver quelques vies quand même… Seuls des sorciers aux grandes capacités magiques y parviennent… Je pense que Dumbledore y arriverait, mais je ne sais pas si tous les Médico-mages y arriveraient… Il faut du temps et de l'entraînement… Je vais quand même essayer d'approfondir mes recherches… Quand j'aurai le temps…"

Les deux jeunes filles l'écoutaient avidement et firent un hochement de tête pour montrer qu'elles avaient compris. Harry continua :

"Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment Peeves traversait les murs mais réussissait malgré sa composition à faire ses blagues ?"

Les filles ne répondirent pas. Harry continua :

"Moi oui, ça ma poussé dans des recherches approfondies… C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai découvert comment soigner l'Avada Kedavra… Quand un homme meurt, son âme se détache de son enveloppe corporelle. Certaines montent directement au Havre, mais pour d'autres, c'est différent… L'Avada Kedavra a pour but d'enfermer l'âme de la cible dans une bulle qui la coupe de son corps mais, petit à petit, le sort faiblit et l'âme peut ainsi remonter au Havre alors que son corps est mort… Il y a cependant une différence de temps d'emprisonnement suivant la puissance du lanceur de sort… Ainsi, les victimes de Voldemort peuvent être, encore aujourd'hui, emprisonnés dans leur corps. Il ne reste plus que pour eux d'attendre. Je pense que dans leur attente, ils ne sont plus en état de conscience et heureusement d'ailleurs… Quoiqu'il arrive, leur chance de devenir un fantôme est nulle… Un fantôme est, en fait, l'âme d'un mort sous une forme vaporeuse…

- Comment sont choisis ceux qui sont fantômes et ceux qui doivent directement monter au Havre ?" demanda Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons mais les âmes elles-mêmes… Elles ont un certain délai pour choisir. Il arrive que des âmes n'aient pas fait leur choix une fois le délai écoulé, elles montent alors au Havre… Je sais que ce n'est pas très juste pour ceux qui le savent. Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose… C'est une lourde décision de devenir un fantôme. Ils prennent la décision de vivre éternellement sous la forme fantomatique… Il y a plusieurs raisons qui peuvent pousser une âme à vouloir devenir un fantôme… La plupart du temps, c'est pour se venger, mais c'est un assez étrange choix. Par exemple, Mimi Geignard a voulu rester fantôme pour hanter à jamais la jeune fille qui s'était moquée d'elle… Peeves souhaite pouvoir faire des blagues à jamais… Ne croyez pas non plus que les fantômes sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent… Il sera par exemple impossible pour un Mangemort de devenir un fantôme, sauf exception… Je ne sais pas non plus qui juge qui peut devenir un fantôme ou non… Je pense que Voldemort n'a pas eu cette possibilité. (Le regard de Laura s'assombrit). Quoiqu'il arrive, la plupart des fantômes préfèrent vivre ensemble dans une communauté… Les plus grandes communautés de fantômes sont ceux de Poudlard, ceux des châteaux de Transylvanie mais aussi de la ville " fantôme " du nom SilverTown… Ce sont les plus connus, mais il existe des groupuscules de fantômes un peu partout… La plupart du temps, ils restent dans les lieux où ils ont vécu. Tu as plus de chance de croiser un fantôme dans un château écossais que dans Londres, mais il y en a… Ils sont simplement plus timides et réservés. Ils ne restent qu'avec leurs proches qui garde leur existence secrète...

- Et toi, si tu avais le choix ? Que deviendrais-tu ?" demanda Laura.

Harry ferma quelques secondes les yeux et dit :

"Je pense que je monterais directement au Havre…"

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajoute d'une voix étreinte d'émotion :

"Je rejoindrais mes parents et je pourrais découvrir tout ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir…"

Hermione se sera contre lui tendrement. Harry se laissa aller contre elle mais resta malgré tout impassible. Laura leur sourit et dit d'une voix sombre :

"Harry, il faut que je te parle d'une chose extrêmement importante…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sombrement et ferma les yeux. Laura sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seul alors qu'une voix familière s'insinuait dans sa tête.

Hermione les regarda en silence. Elle ne se sentait pas à part malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache rien de la conversation entre le frère et la sœur. Elle savait que l'ignorance peut parfois sauver et savait que Harry le faisait pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une crise en ce moment. Il y avait des événements extrêmement grave et Harry avait besoin de tout ses moyens… Il avait déjà assez à penser pour ne pas devoir penser en plus à elle. Hermione s'étonna elle-même de sa propre compréhension mais elle savait qu'elle en était la cause… C'était l'amour vrai et profond qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes. Sa sœur dut prendre quelques secondes de plus pour se remettre de cette conversation. Harry avait le visage encore plus fermé que Hermione n'avait jamais vu. Elle se sentait partagée dans la réaction à prendre… Elle savait que la nouvelle était terrible et elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le choc… D'un autre côté, elle voulait partager la douleur et la difficulté de Harry. Le jeune homme régla la situation en préférant garder la nouvelle pour lui. Hermione se glissa doucement entre ses bras et se fit rassurante, comme lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son passé.

Le trio garda le silence pendant de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées… Laura sourit discrètement en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Le jeune couple la regarda avec curiosité. Laura sursauta en lâchant un petit cri de joie et se leva pour se jeter dans les bras de Harry qui la rattrapa avec surprise. Laura s'écria d'une voix excitée :

"Harry, je me souviens ! J'ai ce qu'il te faut pour soigner ton parrain ! Je me souviens de l'endroit où se trouve le remède pour soigner Sirius !"

Quand Harry compris, il serra fortement sa sœur contre lui et prit Hermione dans son étreinte. Laura trépidait d'excitation. Harry lui sourit avec indulgence mais ne put faire rien d'autre avant que Laura le tire par la main et l'entraîne à travers le château. Hermione les suivait en riant. Harry lança un regard complice à son amie et regarda sa soeur curieusement. Laura avançait d'un pas surexcité. Elle amena ses compagnons vers les donjons froids et humides. Laura s'arrêta devant un mur poussiéreux et dit :

"Ouvre la porte, Harry."

Son frère la regarda avec confusion et curiosité. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et lança plusieurs sorts très rapidement. Il plaça sa paume contre le mur et incanta un sort avant de sursauter. Hermione le regardait, curieuse alors que Laura trépidait sur place. Harry regagna rapidement sa concentration et replaça sa paume contre le mur. Le mur brilla d'une lueur vert argenté avant de s'ouvrir en deux. Harry rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un serpent de trois mètres de long. Pratiquement par réflexe, Harry cria :

"Recule !"

Le serpent recula rapidement avant de se glisser dans une fissure du mur. Laura frissonna légèrement et Hermione la réchauffa en lui frictionnant le dos. Harry se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Hermione dit d'une voix faible :

"Tu as parlé en Fourchelang… C'est toujours étrange et un peu effrayant, mais je sais que tu n'as pas choisi…"

Harry hocha la tête et prit sa sœur entre ses bras pour la réconforter un peu.

"On… On y va…" réussi à murmurer Laura.

Elle se détacha des bras de son frère et s'avança dans le couloir d'un pas décidé mais encore tremblant.

Harry et Hermione la suivirent, main dans la main. Laura s'arrêta devant une porte et murmura un mot de passe. La porte sombre et métallique, s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Laura s'avança rapidement à l'intérieur et se rendit au fond de la salle jusqu'à une bibliothèque. Harry et Hermione observèrent la pièce. Il y avait de très nombreux chaudrons et étagères. On aurait dit une salle de classe de potion un peu plus personnelle. Laura passait son doigt sur la reliure des livres en articulant silencieusement les titres. À un moment, elle tira sur l'un d'eux. Le livre ne bougea pas. Elle réessaya plus fermement mais le livre ne semblait pas vouloir se déplacer. Hermione s'approcha et essaya à son tour. Elle réfléchit rapidement et sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort rouge-orangé. La jeune fille essaya à nouveau et cette fois, le livre sortit légèrement en enclenchant un mécanisme silencieux. Le trio resta immobile, s'attendant à ce que la bibliothèque laisse place à un passage secret mais rien ne changea. Hermione s'approcha et secoua la bibliothèque. Rien ne bougea. Laura vint l'aider. Elles arrivèrent à peine à ébranler le meuble colosse. Ce n'était pas facile, elles n'avaient pas de prises pour glisser leurs doigts et tirer.

"Hey, c'est par-l !" s'exclama Harry

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent une petite ouverture juste derrière la porte d'entrée. C'était rusé et sournois. Qui penserait chercher derrière la porte d'entrée ? Elles s'approchèrent du jeune homme qui s'aventurait déjà dans l'ouverture obscure. C'était à son tour d'avancer avec assurance dans un lieu qui était totalement inconnu pour les autres. Harry avançait rapidement à travers les couloirs et ses compagnes durent pratiquement courir pour le rattraper. Malgré leurs grands pas, le jeune homme les distança. Heureusement, le couloir n'offrait qu'un seul chemin. Les jeunes filles avancèrent, baguettes en l'air pour les éclairer, jusqu'à un cul-de-sac. Elles se regardèrent avant de regarder autour d'elles. Non, c'était le seul chemin possible. Elles en étaient sure.

"Harry ?" Cria Hermione.

"C'est pas drôle ! Montre-toi !" ajouta Laura.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et disparut. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et avança prudemment la main à travers le mur et ne sentit que du vide. Finalement, elle le traversa en fermant les yeux. Elle déboucha de l'autre côté sans encombres et découvrit Harry qui souriait largement avec Laura à moitié affalée sur lui. Il semblerait que Laura soit tombée mais que Harry l'ait rattrapée à temps. Il dit :

"Oui, c'est exactement la même chose que pour le mur du quai 9 ¾.. C'est un sort élaboré par Godric… Très pratique mais pas très efficace… Avec de l'entraînement, n'importe quel sorcier peut voir à travers ce sort…

- Et que voit-on alors ?" demanda Hermione, toujours avec une soif de connaissance.

"Ça…" dit Harry en lançant un sort aux jeunes filles qui cillèrent légèrement. Le passage camouflé était entouré d'une puissante lumière rouge, comme une porte de feu. C'était fascinant et si beau à voir… Quand les jeunes filles rouvrirent les yeux, Harry leur demanda :

"Alors ?"

Laura ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot lui permit de décrire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Hermione n'en menait pas plus large au plus grand amusement de Harry.

"Magique ?" proposa t-il.

Laura éclata de rire et dit :

"Mais tout Poudlard est magique… Et mon frère est un des plus grands sorciers de la terre.

- De plus, il est le descendant direct de Godric Griffondor alors que sa chère sœur est la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle…" rajouta Harry.

"Une grande famille !" s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Le trio ria joyeusement. Harry regarda autour de lui et dit :

"Ça n'a pas chang

- Non, je crois que c'est par ici." ajouta Laura.

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un mur et appuya sur une brique mais rien ne se passa. Harry s'approcha à son tour et appuya sur la brique d'à côté. Rien. Laura tenta sur une autre brique. Toujours rien. Harry et Laura essayèrent encore et encore. Après cinq longues minutes de recherches et d'énervement, ils trouvèrent finalement la bonne brique. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit et révéla une énorme étagère remplie de potions. Laura poussa un crie de joie et Harry sourit, satisfait.

"C'est la réserve personnelle de Salazar Serpentard…" dit Laura à l'attention de Hermione.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Harry, surpris.

"Tu ne le savais pas ?" demanda sa sœur.

"Non… Je… Je croyais que c'était à Godric…

- C'est vrai que ça fait un choc…

- Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il donné l'accès à sa réserve ? Surtout s'il sait que nous nous en servirons pour soigner Sirius et qu'en plus, on pourra utiliser pour détruire son Setheras !" s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

"Salazar n'est pas méchant… Il est froid et pervers, mais il n'est pas mauvais.

- Il veut quand même détruire les sorciers non-purs…" répliqua Harry

"Non, il ne veut simplement pas qu'ils aient accès à Poudlard…" répondit Laura

"Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?" s'exclama Harry.

"Parce que je l'ai rencontré, lui et Godric… Ils ne sont pas de véritables ennemis, ils sont simplement " différents ". Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu les as aussi rencontrés ! Ne te voile pas la face…"

Harry grogna sombrement mais Laura éclata de rire et dit :

"Tu aimes pas, hein, quand j'ai raison ?"

Harry grommela encore, plus sombre, sous le rire des deux jeunes filles.

"Au moins, Sirius est guéris !" ajouta Hermione, diplomate.

"Oui, bon, il est temps d'amener la potion à Sirius…"

Harry prit une potion jaune verdâtre et la mit avec précaution dans une de ses sacoches avant de partir vers la sortie suivit de ses amies.

---

Lord Setheras sourit cruellement, l'heure est proche… La fin ou le commencement d'un monde ? Seul le temps et le pouvoir le diront…

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Et ouais, c'est déjà fini... Je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action ! Beaucoup d'action... sourire vicieux et méchant Gniark !

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Pour répondre aux questions de mon dernier chapitre, pour le synonyme du mot " Synonyme " je dirais, euh... Synonyme ? sourire angélique Et pour savoir si je continue à poster pendant les vacances, je vais simplement le faire mais à un rythme de vacance... sifflote

Les questions de du chapitre :

Euh, y'en a pas

La question débile de la semaine :

On dit que seulement dix personnes au monde comprenaient Einstein. Personne ne me comprend. Suis-je un génie ?

Merci beaucoup à Seigneur Arcane d'avoir écrit des paroles sur le thème de ma fiction Personnellement, je trouve ça très bien réussi ! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller voir un peu ses autres paroles -) et pourquoi pas ses fictions, si l'envie vous dit En tout cas, voilà les paroles sur ma fiction :

* * *

Sur l'air de Les démons de minuit d'Emile et Images : Lord Setheras  
extrait de la chanson originale: de la chanson originale: à laquelle se rattache la chanson: de fer  
Venu de l'enfer  
Pour nous guider  
De la mort  
De Lord Voldemort  
Nous relever  
C'est dément  
Il est si puissant  
Personne peut l'battre  
Et avec l'aide de ce tueur  
Nous vaincrons Potter  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Invincible  
Aucune de ses cibles  
N'a une seule chance  
N'essayez  
Jamais de contrer  
Cette puissance  
Pour les traîtres  
Sachez qu'c'est le maître  
De la souffrance  
Et les pouvoirs de ce tueur  
Détruiront Potter  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Pour les traîtres  
Sachez qu'c'est le maître  
De la souffrance  
Et les pouvoirs de ce tueur  
Détruiront Potter  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace  
Le seigneur Setheras  
Une main qui frappe sans laisser de trace  
Le maître de l'angoisse  
  
Une main de fer dans un gant de glace…  
  
Pour parler de ce personnage, il fallait une chanson d'angoisse à la base.

* * *

Sur l'air de Ainsi soit-je de Mylène Farmer : Sorcier maudit, de Harry à Hermione  
extrait de la chanson originale: de la chanson originale: à laquelle se rattache la chanson: maudit  
Haï du monde entier  
J'ai trop détruit  
Et combien en ai-je tué?  
Je n'ai pas de remords  
Je devais détruire Voldemort  
Je dis que je n't'aime pas  
Mais je t'désire au fond de moi  
  
Sorcier maudit  
Haï du monde entier  
Pour mes ennemis  
Je n'ai plus de piti  
Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait  
À Cho qu'l'humain que j'fus aimais  
Pourquoi tu n'me craind pas?  
Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi?  
  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit Il  
Ainsi moi je  
Prie pour que Tu  
Fuies mon exil  
Mais quel espoir  
Pourrais-je avoir  
Quand tout est noir?  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit ma vie  
Tant pis.  
  
Sorcier maudit  
Haï du monde entier  
Tous mes amis  
Je les ai condamnés  
Ginny a tant souffert  
Je n'ai pu la tirer d'l'enfer  
Pourrais-je veiller sur toi?  
Moi qui suis danger même pour moi  
  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit Il  
Ainsi moi je  
Prie pour que Tu  
Fuies mon exil  
Mais quel espoir  
Pourrais-je avoir  
Quand tout est noir?  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit ma vie  
Tant pis... ****

Réponses aux Reviews :

Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas de réponse aux reviews... Je crois que mon chapitre est assez long comme ça

Je dois dire que je suis un peu perdu au milieu de ceux qui était pour mon ancien annonce et ceux pour mon dernier chapitre... Pas bien grave Sachez que vos reviews me font très plaisir La preuve, chaque fois que je les lis, j'ai un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres... En tout cas, je me suis surtout dépêché pour vous envoyer le chapitre Si, si, j'ai fait le plus vite possible ! (Dans l'ordre de mes priorités bien sur... sifflote et regard tranquillement le ciel bleu).

Je ne sais pas à quand le prochain chapitre mais sa sera obligatoirement un Samedi -) Donc, à la prochaine Tiens, maintenant que vous avez entièrement fini de lire mon nouveau chapitre, je vous rappel que le nouveau chapitre de la fiction " Les Portes " de Alohomora est sorti Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous dis bonne lecture -)


	21. Chapitre 21 : Organisation

****

Le Bannissement

****

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ainsi que le monde Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling à part ceux de mon invention ainsi que l'intrigue qui m'appartiennent.

****

Note de l'Auteur : Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! éè cherche des excuses pour vous attendrir et ne pas se faire décapiter une fois le chapitre lu Bon, d'accord, je suis en retard... Et c'est de ma faute... Je m'excuse... fait les yeux de chiots tout-attendrissant-qui-va-vous-faire-craquer-n'est-pas- ? Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus On se revoit en bas de cette page !

****

Remerciements : Je remercie Pheneatis et Phéobé Lÿrh pour avoir corrigé avec autant de patience mon chapitre. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs pour leur patience (même si ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix sifflote) mais surtout, et simplement, parce qu'ils me lisent.

Bonne lecture -)

Wynzar

****

Chapitre 21 : Organisation

Il neige...

Le blizzard n'est qu'un murmure à mes oreilles...

La tempête n'est qu'une brise qui ébroue mon pelage...

La nuit est illuminée par une demi-lune...

J'avance telle une ombre silencieuse à travers ces arbres enneigés, endiablés aux cimes par un puissant vent.

Ici, je suis dans mon élément...

Mes sens de loup sont en alerte, je suis sourd au vent, aveugle à l'obscurité, insensible au blizzard... Je suis dans mon milieu, je suis sur mon territoire. Je me glisse habilement et silencieusement vers le nord, me fiant à mon instinct de chasseur. Je dédaigne utiliser mes sens magiques... Je veux une chasse 'sauvage', une chasse primaire et palpitante... Je me sens libre, je parcours, je cours ! J'engloutis les kilomètres enneigés... Libre, une étrange sensation. Je ne pense à rien, je ne réfléchis pas, je ne pense pas, je vis !

Je ralentis l'allure... Mon ventre se met à râler... La chasse peut commencer ! J'avance à pas silencieux dans la neige et contre le vent. Un mouvement furtif à ma gauche ! Je m'élance puissamment vers ma proie qui détale. Le lapin fait des bonds rapides et la poursuite est empressée, mais l'animal arrive à me distancer ! D'un coup, je débouche sur un petit lac gelé. Ma proie a disparu... Je me tiens immobile, indifférent au vent ébouriffant mon pelage et à la neige gelant mes pattes...

CLAC !

Ma proie frétille dans ma mâchoire, le sang chaud dégouline... Un vrai régal ! D'un puissant coup de dents, je viens briser la nuque du lapin qui est parcouru de spasmes violents. Ma proie a voulu compter sur son camouflage pour m'échapper, mais je me suis fié à mon odorat. Et je l'ai eu... En quelques coups de dents, je lui brise les os, puis l'avale gloutonnement.

Tiens, un autre mouvement juste en face de moi ! Un lapin imprudent venant tout juste de sortir de son terrier. Cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup plus rapide. En un bond, je suis sur lui et je l'attrape entre mes mâchoires pour le tuer d'un coup net. Lui aussi, je l'avale goulûment. La chasse est facile et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai encore faim ! À moins que ce ne soit de la gourmandise… Quoiqu'il en soit, je continue de chasser.

Tiens, encore une proie à vingt pas derrière moi… Mince ! J'ai utilisé mes compétences magiques instinctivement ! Beaucoup trop facile…

" Eh bien petit rongeur, ce soir, tu vivras… "

Je me détourne, ignorant mon ventre qui me crie de dévorer ce tendre lapin… Sentir son sang chaud dégouliner dans ma gorge, sentir ses os se broyer sous la pression de mes mâchoires ou pourquoi ne pas jouer avec !

Je contrains mes sens magiques à se bloquer… Ce n'est pas aussi facile que de fermer les yeux. C'est plutôt comme empêcher mes oreilles d'entendre… Je m'immobilise, vérifiant que ma magie soit bien inactive. Je voulais laisser mon instinct sauvage me guider dans cette nuit de chasse nocturne !

Je reprends ma marche d'un pas lents et discrets, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Je suis attentif au moindre mouvement, au moindre tressaillement… Les violents mistrals donnent vie à la forêt, et rendent ma chasse plus difficile, mais aussi plus palpitante !

Un buisson frissonne en face de moi !

Je m'immobilise, attentif. Les branches de l'arbuste craquent et un petit couinement s'en échappe. Je me dis que cela ne peut être causé par le vent. La chasse est bonne ce soir ! Encore une fois, je m'élance avec force sur ma proie, mais un puissant grognement coupe mon élan.

J'attends, j'écoute et j'observe, les muscles bandés, prêt à attaquer l'auteur de ce grognement. La forêt recèle un bon nombre d'animaux sauvages, primitifs, mais parfois aussi mystiques et magiques. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je suis prêt.

Le buisson remue à nouveau ! Le temps se fige : chaque seconde devient une minute. Ma concentration est à son apogée, tout autant que ma vigueur…

Nouveau tremblement du buisson ! Alors que mon corps est tendu, mon esprit s'efforce de garder le contrôle de ma magie, la gardant bloquée. Je veux un combat sauvage, un combat animal, d'égal à égal.

Mon adversaire sort enfin de son fourré. C'est un Sanglion à trois cornes… Étrange animal issu d'un croisement entre un lion et un sanglier… Curieux animal, mais surtout, extrêmement dangereux à cause de ses trois cornes qui peuvent transpercer n'importe quel muscle d'une seule percée… Ses défenses doivent bien faire vingt centimètres de long et l'animal est imposant, bien plus gros que moi…

Tandis que j'évalue mes chances, l'excitation du combat me gagne. J'ai pleinement conscience de la difficulté du combat et lui aussi. Prédateur contre prédateur… Nous nous observons, immobiles…

Je m'élance ! Atterrissant juste devant mon adversaire, je fais un bond de côté qui me sauve de l'assaut de mon opposant qui a foncé tête baissée, prêt à m'empaler… Sans laisser le temps au Sanglion de comprendre, je me jette sur son cou afin de l'étrangler de mes puissantes mâchoires ! Ma stratégie fonctionne jusque-là… Sauf que l'animal a la peau dure et difficile à percer… Je ne parviens pas à lui entailler la gorge aussi profondément que je l'espérais. Ma prise est faible. L'animal me secoue violemment. Je me concentre pleinement sur sa gorge, mais il réussit à me lancer au loin.

Nous revoilà, face à face, la gueule en sang… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la première victime de ce Sanglion ce soir… En tout cas, je suis indemne ! Mais lui aussi… Ce n'est pas cette éraflure au cou qui va le tuer !

Je bondis à nouveau, dans l'objectif de retenter cette même feinte. Avant même de toucher le sol, une douleur me déchire le flanc ! Le Sanglion a pris de l'avance et m'envoie valser dans la neige où je retombe lourdement… Je me relève rapidement : rester à terre signifie ma mort. Je dois vite terminer ce combat, les cornes m'ont transpercé des organes. Je saigne abondamment…

Changer de tactique… Il faut que je trouve rapidement une nouvelle manœuvre face à cet adversaire de taille…

Je l'attaque à nouveau en bondissant sur lui mais, cette fois-ci, par petits bonds successifs. Esquivant ses attaques malgré ma blessure critique, j'harcèle les pattes de l'animal. Tournant autour de lui, mes bonds le désorientent…

Touch ! Je viens de blesser grièvement sa patte arrière ! Clopinant, l'animal est plus facile à avoir et finalement, je lui brise sa deuxième patte arrière ! Le Sanglion se traîne sur seulement deux pattes… Il sait qu'il va mourir. Pourtant, il essaie désespérément de m'attaquer… Je bondis sur son dos et l'étrangle à nouveau, mais j'apporte cette fois la mort avec moi …

" Utilise l'agilité au lieu de la force face à des adversaires plus grands et plus forts que toi. " C'était l'une des premières leçons qu'il avait reçues étant plus jeune. Cependant , ses années de supériorité physique lui avaient fait oublier quelques-uns de ses enseignements…

Je m'assis en poussant un long hurlement. La magie soigne mes profondes blessures. Le Sanglion a été un digne adversaire et j'aurais pu mourir si la magie n'était pas en train de me soigner… J'aurais très facilement pu gagner ce combat grâce à mes facultés : il aurait suffit que j'impose une barrière psychique à mon adversaire afin de l'immobiliser et ainsi, le tuer sans difficultés.

L'appel de mon ventre coupe court à mes réflexions et je me lance à l'attaque de cette viande fraîche. Elle est un peu dure, mais les tripes et le foie sont un régal peut-être même mieux que la nourriture cuite et parfumée que me donne mon grand frère. C'est simplement… différent.

Je me demande comment mon frère s'en sort avec sa femelle. Il a dit avoir besoin " d'intimit ". Étrange chose… Même en étant un loup " savant " et aux capacités magiques, j'ai du mal à percevoir certaines subtilités des humains… Nos dialogues psychiques me font percevoir des sentiments inconnus, mais je n'arrive pourtant pas toujours à les comprendre…

Je suis un loup exceptionnel tout comme mon frère est un sorcier hors du commun…

Nous sommes deux puissants de nos races, nous sommes solitaires, nous sommes deux…

C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous avons été bannis par nos peuples…

Quand Harry m'a recueilli, je venais d'être chassé par mon chef de meute. Je n'étais alors qu'un louveteau, mais j'étais déjà téméraire et puissant… Par contre, je ne l'étais pas suffisamment pour me défendre lorsque notre chef m'enleva de ma tanière alors que ma mère était partie chasser… Mes frères et sœurs avaient gémi et attaqué le loup, mais rien ne l'avait empêché de m'enlever…

Il est vrai que ce que je suis représentait à l'époque d'étranges choses qui faisaient dresser les poils de la meute. Je ne comprenais alors pas pourquoi… C'était en fait de la magie, mais je ne la contrôlais pas assez bien à cette époque… Ou plutôt, je ne la contrôlais pas du tout… Je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence… Mais cela était considéré 'mauvais' chez les loups et je fus chass

C'est en partie grâce à mon frère si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui…

Nous nous sommes formés – parfois ensemble, parfois séparément – mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes…

Nous sommes deux êtres, deux entités, mais une seule arme…

---

- Pssst !

- Lisa ? demanda Tom en regardant autour de lui.

Il était seul dans son dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité. Ayant une mère moldue, il n'avait pas pris l'option " Étude des moldus " comme le reste de son dortoir et il profitait de ces heures libres pour lire et étudier, mais aussi parfois pour préparer des farces.

Le jeune Serdaigle se leva de son lit et observa attentivement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Tout était immobile… Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, mais o ?…

Tom sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha de la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les rideaux, mais un " Expelliarmus " surgissant de nulle part envoya valser sa baguette jusqu'à son lit avant de disparaître en plein vol.

Le garçon resta un instant interloqué avant de se reprendre et d'ouvrir brusquement les rideaux des fenêtres par lesquelles des rayons de soleil éclairèrent immédiatement la pièce. S'il devait se faire attaquer, il n'allait pas se laisser faire !… Mais comment combattre un adversaire invisible ? De plus, sans baguette, il ne pouvait utiliser de subterfuges ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour se tirer d'affaire…

La pièce était immobile et le silence pesant… Tom était comme une proie attentif et impuissant…

- Ah !!!

Le Serdaigle sursauta quand quelque chose se blottit contre lui.

- Lisa… soupira le jeune garçon avec soulagement. Il la serra contre lui, mais c'était étrange car elle était toujours invisible. Lorsqu'il essaya de l'embrasser, il ne rencontra qu'une étrange texture ayant la forme d'une tête, ou du moins le pensait-il…

- Gros bêta ! le taquina-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je suis plus petite que toi !

- Réapparais petite idiote, ça serait plus facile pour moi… répondit-il avec affection.

- Non, je veux d'abord que tu m'embrasses…

- D'accord… soupira le garçon, capitulant au caprice de son amie. Mais, en fait, il n'était pas si exaspéré que cela, comme toujours quand c'était quelque chose concernant Lisa. Et plus encore s'il fallait l'embrasser !

Il réessaya et tomba cette fois sur le nez de la jeune fille. Il lui fallut encore deux tentatives avant de pouvoir effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille, toujours recouvertes d'une étrange texture… Cela suffit pourtant à la jeune fille invisible pour reculer.

- Lisa ? demanda Tom avec curiosité.

Il s'avança, mais deux mains se plaquèrent contre sa poitrine. Après un court instant de silence, elle dit :

- Qui te dit que je suis ta " tendre " et " chère " Lisa ? (La voix légèrement plus grave insista sarcastiquement sur ces deux mots).

- Que… Comment ça !?! Qui es-tu !?! Si tu as fait le moindre mal à ma Lisa, tu vas vite le…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quand il sentit une baguette contre son cou, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son regard détermin

- Regretter ? Ah oui ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

La mystérieuse personne invisible lâcha un sombre rire qui glaça le sang du jeune homme.

Tom sentit une intense brûlure au niveau de son cou qui l'immobilisa complètement et la simple pression des paumes contre son torse suffit à l'empêcher de bouger… La douleur était intenable, mais la volonté de Tom fut renforcée par une simple pensée envers son amie. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier cette terrible souffrance, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer… La panique le prit tandis qu'il suffoquait et qu'il croyait que ses tempes allaient exploser ! Il était prêt à s'évanouir, mais sa volonté le poussait à se calmer… À reprendre son sang froid…

C'était trop dur !… Ses poumons étaient en feu ! Il devait à tout prix se calmer… et prier pour que son manque d'oxygène soit dû à l'angoisse…

Il voyait sa vie défiler devant lui, sortant petit à petit de lui… Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu… Il n'avait peur que pour Lisa, peur de la laisser seule, peur de la laisser affronter la vie en solitaire… Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Jason, ses parents, son jeune frère, sa famille… Tous ceux qu'il aimait, tous ceux qu'il détestait… Il allait tous les quitter… Il repensait à tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire, à tous ses rêves les plus fous, mais surtout, il repensait à tout l'amour qu'il ne pourrait donner à Lisa… À tout le malheur qu'il allait provoquer… S'il devait mourir, il acceptait de tout laisser derrière lui, il acceptait de ne pas tout connaître, il acceptait de ne pas avoir vécu beaucoup… Mais, il refusait de l'abandonner… Il voulait vivre pour elle avant même de vivre pour lui ! Il était un combattant, mais lui fallait-il se battre jusqu'au trépas ? Renoncer ne lui apporterait-il pas une mort plus facile ? Non, ne jamais renoncer pour elle, il FALLAIT qu'il se batte pour elle !

Sa vie le quittait, ses sentiments disparaissaient petit à petit… Son corps devenait insensible… Les douleurs s'effaçaient… Abandonner serait si facile… Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, c'était agréable… Il se détacha doucement de son enveloppe corporelle, il s'envola doucement…

Lisa… Lisa… Les yeux de la jeune fille apparurent devant lui. Il murmura son prénom comme pour se donner de la force… Chaque fois qu'il la citait, il y donnait plus de sentiments, plus de force… Et chaque fois, il revenait un peu plus près de son corps.

Lisa ! LISA !!!

Une décharge dans son cou lui arracha un cri alors que l'air entrait à nouveau dans ses poumons. C'était comme s'il venait de renaître… Le froid l'envahit, se remplaçant par la moiteur de son corps suant. Il tremblait alors que sa vue brouillée revenait petit à petit… Tom tomba à genoux, son cœur battant follement afin de faire respirer son corps… Il se sentait à nouveau vivant ! Il sentait à nouveau ses membres, il percevait à nouveau les odeurs, les couleurs et son dortoir si silencieux…

Où était son agresseur ? Tom releva la tête à la recherche de son ennemi. Rien, la pièce était vide… Une pièce inerte et silencieuse… Le Serdaigle regarda attentivement autour de lui et aperçut quelque chose à quelques pas de lui dans la pénombre. C'était une silhouette, partiellement invisible…

Tom s'avança, clopinant, jusqu'à son assaillant et le retourna.

LISA !!!

Tom se précipita sur la jeune fille étendue au sol. Malgré les cris de protestation provenant de ses muscles, il la prit doucement dans ses bras… La jeune Serdaigle n'était pas entièrement visible, elle était empêtrée dans un sortilège de tissu. Cela semblait fragile, mais quand Tom tira dessus pour libérer son amie, il ne réussit qu'à emmêler un peu plus sa copine. Il dut la délivrer à tâtons au travers de ce tissu si fin et si résistant. Par contre, l'état de santé de son amie l'inquiétait et cela importait plus que tout autre chose en ce moment crucial. Il prit le poignet de la jeune fille, à la recherche de son pouls, mais…

Tom la secoua violemment.

- Lisa ! Lisa ! Réveille-toi ! Si quelqu'un doit mourir entre nous deux, ce ne sera sûrement pas toi !

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il était déchiré de violents sanglots.

- Non… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Il berçait doucement la jeune fille contre lui, murmurant son prénom…

Lisa… Lisa…

Le chagrin, la tristesse, l'impuissance, le désespoir…

Le jeune homme aux yeux voilés se balançait d'avant en arrière. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sanglot âpre…

L'abattement, la détresse, la douleur…

Chaque partie de son corps brûlait de douleur, mais son cœur se trouvait au-delà de la souffrance imaginable…Les larmes ne déversaient plus son désespoir… Il y en avait trop… Beaucoup trop… Il venait de tout perdre en la perdant elle…

Tom leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla :

- On… on dit que la mort n'est pas une fin, mais un commencement vers un monde meilleur… Je… J'espère de tout mon cœur que cela est vrai… Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Qu'aurais-je la force de faire sans toi ?!? Sa voix mourut dans un murmure.

Ses larmes tombaient sans retenue, elles coulaient le long de ses joues, s'accrochant au coin de ses lèvres avant de tomber sur le visage de sa bien-aimée, puis continuaient… continuaient à tomber…

D'une main tremblante, il lui caressa la joue. Il n'avait pas la force de se mettre en colère, de se mettre en quête de vengeance… Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'y arrivait pas… Il ne pouvait que la bercer, doucement, tendrement, pour ne plus s'arrêter…

Plus rien ne lui importait…

Même quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Même quand son meilleur ami apparut, le visage déformé par l'angoisse. Il ne réagit pas quand Jason prit le pouls de la jeune fille. Il n'entendait pas ce que son ami lui criait… Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne voulait pas comprendre… Il ne voyait pas. Il n'entendait pas… Il n'était plus rien. Son monde à lui s'était écroulé alors qu'il la berçait. Il ne voyait que la jeune fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras… Il ne sentait pas que Jason le secouait comme une poupée sans vie… C'est seulement lorsqu'il reçut une violente gifle de la part de son ami qu'il reprit ses moyens et entendit ce que Jason lui criait depuis tout à l'heure…

- … MORTE !

- Oui, je sais qu'elle est morte… ragea le jeune Serdaigle en se levant violemment.

- ELLE N'EST _PAS_ MORTE !!! Répondit Jason en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Que…? Répliqua Tom, perdu.

- Elle est faible, mais elle est vivante…

Tom se trouva un peu stupide, il l'avait pourtant cru que… enfin maintenant la joie reprenait le dessus, et seul cela l'importait.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite…

Quand Lisa se réveilla, elle était sur un lit dans une pièce obscure, mais peu importait où elle se trouvait car Tom était là. Il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle mais, avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, elle s'agrippa à son amant, l'embrassant désespérément. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils s'embrassaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait… Ils libéraient leur peur, leur désespoir, leur terreur… Ils libéraient tout leur amour … Ils étaient crispés, à bout de souffle, à court d'émotions, mais ils ne voulaient pas arrêter…

Jason revint un peu plus tard, portant un plateau sur lequel reposaient cinq verres. Il donna tout d'abord la potion de vigueur à Lisa. C'était la seule qu'ils avaient. En fait, ils l'avaient concocté en même temps que celle qu'ils avaient fait pour Harry. Dès que la jeune fille la but, elle se sentit moins fébrile et même revigorée. Jason distribua ensuite un verre de scotch à chacun et en prit un pour lui-même – qu'il but d'un coup sec. Tom préféra le boire par petites gorgées en fermant les yeux. Lisa hésita, mais Tom l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et en avala une petite gorgée qui l'étouffa, mais réchauffa agréablement son corps. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait son verre, ses mains tremblaient un peu moins et sa gorge lui brûlait moins aussi.

D'un haussement de sourcils, Tom demanda à Jason pourquoi il y avait un quatrième verre d'alcool.

Le Serdaigle haussa les épaules et le but. Tom sourit devant l'innocence feinte de son ami qui tenait bien l'alcool… Peut-être même un peu trop bien !

Jason sortit de sa poche une énorme tablette de chocolat qu'il cassa en trois et la distribua aussi. Cette fois encore, Lisa hésita, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sous le regard moqueur, mais tout de même insistant de ses amis, elle le mangea.

Jason fut pris d'une toux dans laquelle on pouvait entendre " maigrir " et " toutes les mêmes ". La jeune fille y répondit en tirant la langue, mais Tom l'enlaça par derrière en posant son menton contre son épaule. Il lança un clin d'oeil complice à son ami qui disait " et c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ".

Ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole et n'en avaient pas besoin grâce à leur degré de complicité, mais c'était surtout parce que la conversation sur la volonté de Lisa de maigrir avait été maintes fois reprise et s'était toujours terminée de la même façon.

Ils s'aidèrent à se relever et descendirent dans la salle commune pour s'asseoir. Une fois près du feu réconfortant et rassurant, ils discutèrent à voix basse.

---

- Wow, c'est là que tu résides maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est un peu plus confortable que ma maison provisoire, mais c'est moins intime je trouve...

- Bah, au moins tu es dans l'aile la moins fréquentée du château, ne te plains pas trop... Filleul égoïste !

- Oh ça va, parrain ingrat ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie !

- Je devrais plutôt remercier Iros... C'est lui qui m'a figé... Heureusement que tu es venu, j'ai cru ne jamais ressortir de cet état statique...

- Ah ? Tu étais donc encore conscient pendant tout ce temps ? Intéressant... Il faut que je trouve pourquoi...

- En plus d'avoir un filleul égoïste, il s'inquiète plus pour ses recherches que pour son vieux parrain...

- Si tu cherches ma compassion, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que tu l'auras !

- Idiot !

- Peut-être, mais je suis ton filleul !

Sirius prit la tête d'Harry sous son bras et lui frotta durement la tête avec son autre main.

- Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est de la triche ! Répliqua le cadet.

- C'est pour m'avoir laissé si longtemps fig ! Rétorqua le sorcier en éclatant de rire, mais en ne lâchant pas le jeune homme pour autant.

Harry essaya de se débattre, mais Sirius était en très bon état physique malgré ses quelques jours d'immobilité forcée, ainsi que son âge... Harry tenta de le chatouiller, mais cela ne fit pas plus d'effet que de le supplier : Sirius continuait joyeusement à lui appliquer un savon et à discuter tranquillement... Il semblait avoir une certaine expérience des savons...

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour Remus ! J'espère qu'il va bien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé après qu'il m'ait attaqué... J'ai eu mal, mais je crois que j'ai connu pire... Un voile passa devant les yeux du sorcier, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait de toutes les horreurs vécues à l'intérieur de la prison maudite...

Un moment de silence passa... Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Sirius sorte de sa torpeur avec un rire, reprenant alors son sévère shampoing !

- Héhé, n'espère pas t'en tirer si facilement ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il est devenu ! J'espère qu'il va bien ! Je me rappelle les quatre cents coups qu'on a fait ensemble, nous, les Maraudeurs... Enfin bon, alors ?

Harry avait le corps flasque et il ne bougeait plus.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta son parrain. Harry !

Il releva la tête du jeune homme et le trouva en train de faire semblant de dormir.

- ZzZz...

- Idiot ! Répliqua son parrain avant de prendre la carafe à côté de lui et d'arroser son cher filleul.

- Hey ! Tu triches encore !

- Héhé, je t'attends... Sois un peu imaginatif !

Harry sourit malicieusement et sortit sa baguette, qui coupa immédiatement le rire moqueur de son parent.

- Alors ?...

- Heu... Harry ? Tu ne vas quand même pas oser... Tu ne vas pas faire ça à ton cher vieux parrain ador ? Harry ? Demanda t-il d'une voix mal assurée devant le visage angélique du jeune homme, orné d'un énorme sourire.

- Euh... Et Remus ? Alors ? Il est devenu quoi ?!? J'attends toujours de ses nouv... AAAAH !

Sirius ne put finir sa phrase, aspergé généreusement par son filleul ! Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et sortit lui aussi sa baguette pour s'engager dans cette bataille d'eau version sorcier...

Harry fuyait en se moquant et en aspergeant généreusement derrière lui, ce qui valut de nombreuses gamelles pour son parrain et des crampes à l'estomac pour lui à force de rire... Le jeune homme courut autour de la table en renversant derrière lui nombre de mobiliers que Sirius esquiva maladroitement. Mais, il courait le plus vite possible, avec détermination... Il voulait sa vengeance !

Complètement trempé, il trouva la solution à ses problèmes : il lança le sort _Impervius_ ! Maintenant, l'eau était repoussée... Il ne serait plus trempé et, combiné d'un sort de séchage, il ne craindrait plus rien !

Il reprit sa poursuite avec son filleul qui n'avait rien remarqué, riant trop et lançant tellement d'eau qu'il ne voyait même plus son parrain !

Ainsi, Sirius ne fit que se concentrer sur sa course sans plus prêter attention l'eau et finit par rattraper Harry en effectuant un placage qui coupa le souffle au jeune homme. Sirius s'installa sur lui, lui bloquant les mains sous ses genoux en l'empêchant de bouger. Il y mit tout son poids et sortit nonchalamment sa baguette avant d'asperger abondamment la tête du jeune homme qui s'étouffa à moitié.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui mit fin au supplice de son petit ami en s'interposant. Elle lança un _Stupefix _sur Sirius et sécha rapidement Harry. Une fois relevé, le jeune homme libéra son parrain et l'aida à se relever... Appuyés l'un sur l'autre, ils regardèrent Hermione, puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent enfin simultanément de rire... Il fallait voir la tête de la jeune fille ! Sévère et réprobatrice, mais malicieuse et rieuse... Ce qui faisait une étrange grimace.

Finalement, les trois sorciers allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils épargnés par l'eau...

- Piouf... souffla Sirius. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant rit...

- Héhé, je crois que je n'ai jamais fait une telle bataille d'eau... Répondit Harry.

- J'espère bien ! Répliqua Hermione d'une voix réprobatrice. Vous avez vu l'état du Salon ?

Il est vrai que la pièce était maintenant inondée : peu de meubles avaient été épargnés, encore moins les livres qui étaient dans un état lamentable. Les murs dégoulinaient, les tapisseries gondolaient, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux tableaux aux couleurs coulantes…

- Ah... Sacré Hermione... Répliqua Harry en lançant un sort qui remit la salle dans son état initial.

- Au fait ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour Remus ! Je veux savoir ce qu'est devenu mon meilleur ami ! Demanda Sirius.

- Et bien, en ce moment, il est sur la Côte d'Azur, _(NdA : C'est tout à fait par hasard si j'ai choisi cette destination ! sifflote)_ et il doit bien se reposer... Répondit tranquillement Hermione.

- Quoi ?!? Hurla Sirius. Mon meilleur ami est allé dans le Sud de la France, au soleil, et m'a laissé ici ? Seul ? Avec la neige et le froid ? Je vais le tuer !

- Oui, j'imagine que là, il doit tranquillement se baigner dans l'eau chaude de la Méditerranée avec de jolies filles. Tombeur comme il est, je crois qu'il ne doit pas s'ennuyer... Ajouta malicieusement Harry.

- Hey ! C'est moi le tombeur des Maraudeurs ! Répliqua Sirius avec une moue enfantine qui fit éclater de rire Harry et Hermione.

- Je le sais bien... Répondit Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux et se léchant les lèvres...

- Ah ah ! s'exclama Sirius. Ça ne marche pas ! Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes que mon cher filleul !

- Que...

- Comment ? S'exclama le jeune couple en même temps.

- Héhé, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie... Et je dois dire que mon troisième œil n'est pas mauvais... J'aurais fait un bon professeur de Divination...

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, le jeune couple le regardait avec scepticisme.

- Ça va, ça va... Oui j'avoue, mon troisième œil est assez borgne, mais je sais me servir de mes deux autres ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous êtes ensemble... Rien qu'à vous voir maintenant, je sais parfaitement que vous voudriez que je ne sois plus là pour vous embrasser et...

- Hey ! Ça va ! répliqua Harry, très légèrement rouge.

- Hé oui... Je suis le meilleur... Répondit Sirius très noblement.

- Ah oui ? Et bien moi je peux dire que tu te moques de nous, mais que toi aussi tu voudrais bien _embrasser et..._ avec une certaine Tara ! Répliqua malicieusement Hermione.

- Heum... Toussota Sirius, remuant inconfortablement sur son fauteuil... Il répliqua :

- En tout cas, euh... Je crois qu'aller faire un tour pour rejoindre Remus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée !

- Tara habite 4 rue de l'Espoir... Dit tranquillement Harry.

- Ha ha, très drôle... répondit Sirius, sarcastique.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Répliqua Harry. J'ai l'air de rire ?

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, continue de te moquer de ton vieux parrain...

Harry ne rajouta rien sachant très bien que Sirius pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait.

Une petite explosion mit fin au court silence qu'il y eut entre eux. La tête de Dumbledore apparut dans le grand âtre de la cheminée. Il semblait soucieux, mais lorsqu'il vit Sirius, il sourit et dit :

- Sirius ! Je vois que Harry vous a libéré et que vous êtes en pleine forme !

- Oui, il a mis un peu de temps, mais il y est finalement parvenu... Répondit-il en regardant Harry avec un drôle de regard.

- Bien, après il faut que je vous voie à propos de certaines choses...

- J'y serai ! Répondit Sirius avec sérieux.

- Harry. Le ton du directeur était sombre et soucieux. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de faire une apparition publique ou plutôt, une réhabilitation publique... Beaucoup de gens savent que tu es revenu, mais il subsiste des doutes et des questions qui doivent disparaître. Certains croient que tu n'es pas digne de confiance après ce que tu as fait et que c'est une erreur de t'avoir fait revenir. Bien sûr, plusieurs pensent qu'avec toi, on sera sauvé. D'autres pensent que tu n'es même pas revenu et que ce ne sont que de fausses rumeurs... De plus, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui se prépare...

- Oui, j'ai aussi cette impression...

- Bien, j'attends ta réponse demain matin. Le ministère attend la mienne.

Harry hocha la tête avec calme. La chose n'allait pas être facile...

- Je crois que c'est tout... Ah oui, la prochaine fois que vous faites une bataille d'eau, pensez à isoler la pièce... Toutes les salles et les couloirs juxtaposant ton appartement sont trempés... Ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

Et la tête disparut dans une autre courte explosion.

Un moment de silence subsista après l'intervention du directeur. Chacun était perdu au milieu de mille réflexions... Hermione se leva doucement et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son petit ami. Elle prit tendrement sa main dans les siennes et le regarda affectueusement.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

Harry resta silencieux, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées et ses doutes. Sirius et Hermione se regardèrent. Oui, il était inquiet pour les autres, mais eux étaient inquiets pour lui. Finalement, il répondit :

- Je vais y aller… Il le faut…

- Harry… Tenta Hermione.

- Non, 'Mione… Tu sais très bien que je dois y aller, pour tout ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, mais aussi parce que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette réhabilitation publique… Je pense que je suis la meilleure personne pour gérer cela, s'il y a une attaque…

- Oui, mais s'ils font comme la dernière fois ? S'ils attaquent à plusieurs endroits en même temps ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il faut s'organiser… Où penses-tu qu'ils risquent d'attaquer ? Demanda Sirius

- Ils connaissent mes capacités, j'ai déjà défié Setheras et j'aurais pu le battre s'il n'avait pas pris les élèves en otage… Un duel contre lui en public serait dangereux… Il sait que je peux ressusciter les victimes de l'_Avada Kedavra,_ alors il va sûrement trouver une parade à cela, ce qui n'est pas très difficile… Non, si je dois combattre contre lui, ça sera loin des gens, loin de tout… Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts pourront attaquer n'importe où… Londres, Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-lard ou pourquoi pas Poudlard ?

- Non, pas Poudlard. Ils sont forts, mais pas assez pour vaincre Dumbledore et les professeurs… Répliqua Sirius

- Ils l'ont déjà fait… Répondit Hermione.

- Il faut tout prévoir, mais comment savoir ? Ils pourraient tout aussi bien attaquer Poudlard que Orion's Street… Pourquoi pas Londres ? Ou même Chipping Sidbury ! _(NdA : Étrange hommage à notre chère J.K. Rowling -p) _Moldus comme Sorciers… Tous peuvent être victimes… Peu m'importe où ces Mangemorts attaqueront, c'est Setheras qui m'intéresse…

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le trouver ? Demanda Sirius.

- Aime tes ennemis, c'est le meilleur moyen de leur porter sur les nerfs… Dit tranquillement Hermione. _(Disclaimer : Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu, Edmond Wells Extrait lui-même de " La révolution des Fourmis " de Werber )_

- Tu veux qu'il le provoque ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, qu'il reste passif… Répondit Hermione.

- Et laisser des innocents se faire tuer ?

- Non, NOUS, nous pouvons intervenir…

- Mouais, mais serons-nous efficaces ?

- Combien seront-ils ? Répliqua Hermione.

- Combien serons-nous ?

- À nous de nous organiser… Dit tranquillement Hermione.

- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi… Répliqua Sirius. Et toi Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Laisser faire les choses… Arrivera bien ce qu'il arrivera…

- Étrange philosophie pour quelqu'un comme toi qui a tant vécu… Dit Sirius.

- Le souci embrouille tes pensées et te cache le principal… Toujours avoir l'esprit clair et réagir quand il le faut ! En ce moment, Setheras doit être en train d'élaborer des plans complexes afin d'éviter que je les découvre… Laissons-le guider les pions et subissons. Tout est comme un échiquier. Chacun a sa stratégie… Qui joue les blancs, qui joue les noirs ? Mais, quelque fois, il faut savoir sacrifier des pièces, même si j'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là...

- Crois-tu que c'est prudent de le laisser ainsi guider le jeu ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry regarda Hermione, attendant son avis, mais elle resta silencieuse et pensive.

- Demain, j'irai voir Dumbledore et je lui fixerai la date de ma réhabilitation officielle… Il me faudra fignoler un petit discours… Dit Harry

- Harry ? Je croyais qu'on était seuls ! Dit Sirius en regardant derrière le siège du jeune homme.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers une bande de gamins cachés derrière les amples rideaux. Leurs pieds dépassaient et les rideaux prenaient des formes bizarres, mais ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, croyant à l'efficacité de la tapisserie empêchant quiconque d'entrer.

- Ton système de sécurité n'était pas sensé protéger tes appartements ? Demanda Hermione.

- Peur d'être interrompue dans des moments embarrassants ? Demanda Sirius avec malice.

- Tom, Lisa, Jason ! Approchez ! Cria Harry à l'attention des Espi-Aigleries.

Il ajouta, à l'intention d'Hermione et de Sirius :

- La tapisserien'est pas là pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, mais seulement pour leur faire croire qu'ils ne peuvent entrer… La peur est la chose la plus sûre afin de me défendre… La confiance est l'arme qui peut briser n'importe quelle peur…

Pendant ce temps, le jeune trio s'était rapproché et les regardait avec timidité. Ils étaient surtout intimidés d'avoir surpris une conversation aussi importante des 'adultes'. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, alors ils ne faisaient rien.

Hermione était amusée par cette scène. Sirius était furieux et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Il observait d'un regard pénétrant les jeunes Espi-Aigleries, très mal à l'aise sous le regard de cet homme inconnu. Harry avait gardé un visage neutre qui terrifiait les jeunes Serdaigles, encore plus que s'il avait pris un visage furieux.

- Euh… On ne voulait pas vous déranger… Tenta maladroitement Tom.

Sirius le foudroya du regard, lui coupant net la parole.

- Sirius… Le réprimanda Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus que les Espi-Aigleries soient terrifiés.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il a l'air méchant, mais il ne mord pas… _(NdA : Mais il rapporte le journal :-p) _C'est le parrain d'Harry… Rajouta-t-elle pour les rassurer.

- Je vous présente Sirius Black… Dit Harry en se levant et en les fixant, son regard allant des uns aux autres. Les jeunes Serdaigles baissèrent les yeux incapables de soutenir son regard. Ils étaient téméraires et sûr d'eux, mais le regard perçant de Harry et de Sirius leur semblait lourd : ils se sentaient petits et dénudés. Ils avaient l'impression que toutes leurs pensées et leurs idées étaient révélées à ces deux hommes. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort...

- Le… l'assassin ? Demanda Lisa, apeurée.

- Lui-même ! Répondit Sirius en se levant et en plaçant les mains sur sa ceinture. Il prit un air menaçant et les transperça du regard.

Harry se leva et se mit entre Sirius et les Espi-Aigleries.

- Non Black, tu ne feras rien à ces enfants…

- Écarte-toi Potter, ils sont à moi ! Ils ont surpris notre conversation… Ils doivent mourir !

- Non, ils sont innocents, tu ne peux pas leur faire cela… Dit Harry en haussant la voix.

Les Espi-Aigleries étaient tétanisés. Ils étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre et observaient les deux hommes se disputer.

- Pousse-toi ! Je vais les tuer ! Hurla Sirius en sortant sa baguette

- Non ! Baisse ta baguette ! Cria Harry en sortant la sienne.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard alors que les jeunes Serdaigles les observaient, les yeux écarquillés, s'agrippant ensemble.

- Ça suffit les gamineries… Siffla Hermione.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, tendus, les baguettes braquées.

Quand le premier sort partit, Lisa lâcha un cri.

La suite ne fut qu'éclairs, explosions et chaos…

Quand le calme fut revenu, on découvrit Sirius, frappé du maléfice du Saucisson, mais aussi de l'envoûtement du rire éternel qui était, heureusement, limité. Harry était assis sur son parrain, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Les Espi-Aigleries, quant à eux, étaient complètement déboussolés… Hermione s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit avec bienveillance. Elle dit :

- Ne vous en faites pas… Ce sont de vrais gamins… Tout pour s'amuser, soupira-t-elle.

- Tout à fait ! Répliqua Harry, faisant rouler Sirius au sol.

Celui-ci était toujours figé et secoué de rire, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Finalement, Hermione libéra Sirius de son maléfice et Harry fixa les enfants quelques secondes avant de soupirer en secouant la tête d'exaspération. D'un geste négligent de la main, il fit apparaître un canapé et fit signe aux jeunes Serdaigles de s'asseoir. Harry se rassit lourdement dans son propre fauteuil en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, comme pour chercher du réconfort. Sirius mit un peu plus de temps à se rasseoir, fixant toujours les trois enfants d'un regard noir. Il gardait son visage sévère, presque méchant... _Comme ça, il ressemble presque au professeur Rogue. Je ne crois pas que cette comparaison plairait à Sirius..._ Pensa Hermione en riant intérieurement.

Sirius ne les quittait pas des yeux, les laissant inconfortables, mais Lisa lâcha à nouveau un petit cri de terreur qui surprit tout le monde. La jeune fille semblait terrifiée et pointait son doigt vers quelque chose derrière Sirius. Mais, avant que celui-ci ne puisse se retourner, il se retrouva à terre, le souffle coupé. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces le tas de boue qui le recouvrait et bavait sur son visage. Il se releva, sulfureux. _De plus en plus comme Rogue..._ Pensa Harry à son tour.

- C'est malin, je suis tout sale maintenant ! Cria Sirius. Sa robe de sorcier était complètement couverte de boue. Il essaya de l'enlever à coup de sortilèges, mais la boue restait incrustée sur le tissu.

- Iros, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'attaquer aux golems de boue ! Chaque fois, tu en mets plein sur les tapis et j'ai un mal fou à l'enlever... Le réprimanda Harry, tout en essayant de cacher son sourire à son parrain.

- Hé bien Sirius, je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à jeter ta robe... Dit doucement Hermione, tentant aussi de dissimuler son sourire face à l'humeur noire de Sirius.

Finalement, après s'être défoulé sur sa robe et n'avoir obtenu aucun résultat, Sirius soupira et dit :

- J'aimais bien cette robe... Je l'avais portée pour la première fois à mon dernier rendez-vous galant quand j'étais encore à Poudlard... Elle avait fière allure à son époque...

- À son époque... remarqua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Sirius ne le vit pas et ne releva pas non plus la pique. Il enleva sa robe et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil avant de se retourner vers Harry pour dire :

- Tu sais, Harry, tu...

Il fut coupé par les éclats de rire des Espi-Aigleries qui essayaient de retenir leur fou rire. Il se retourna vers eux sans comprendre. Il se tourna vers Hermione pour connaître le sujet de leur hilarité et vit qu'elle souriait avec malice. Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui essayait de garder un visage impassible, mais le tremblement de ses lèvres trahissait son amusement.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Sirius, poussé à bout.

Harry pointa le haut que portait Sirius et, quand celui-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il portait, il rosit légèrement. Il portait un débardeur rose, moulant, avec sur le devant un Bisounours avec des fleurs.

- Je... Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Balbutia-t-il, faisant éclater de rire ses compagnons.

Hermione riait de bon cœur, affalée dans son fauteuil. Jason était tombé de son siège et se roulait de rire à terre alors que Lisa essayait de le relever, mais son fou rire était trop grand et elle tomba à terre à son tour, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Tom voulut l'aider à se relever, mais Iros, qui _gambadait_ joyeusement autour d'eux, le fit tomber. Harry était lui aussi plié de rire et se tapait sur la cuisse, mais réussit malgré tout à transformer le haut de Sirius (qui était lui aussi mort de rire) en un haut plus convenable, c'est à dire un tee-shirt noir. Finalement, leur fou rire prit fin au bout de quelques longues minutes, mais cela allégea l'atmosphère. Tout le monde se rassit sur son fauteuil, mais la plupart avaient mal au ventre et aux joues. Jason avait même pleuré de rire...

- Ah, rire fait du bien aux gens, mais moins aux joues... S'exclama Harry.

- Et ça fait dérider les gens grincheux... Souffla innocemment Hermione.

Sirius se redressa sur son fauteuil pour prendre une posture fière et dit d'une voix exagérément hautaine :

- J'ai ici même la preuve que je peux être aussi terrifiant que dans ma jeunesse... C'est toujours drôle !

- Normal, tu n'as jamais enlevé ta robe pour terrifier les gens... Dit tranquillement Jason en affichant un visage angélique, chose qu'il connaissait très bien.

Sirius rougis une nouvelle fois et répliqua :

- C'est... c'était un cadeau sentimental de ma mère !

- Ta mère s'appelle " Pheneatis " ? Je ne savais pas... Rajouta Harry, qui affichait un petit sourire malicieux.

- Que... Comment... O !?! S'exclama Sirius, qui rougissait et paniqué de plus en plus.

- Là... Dit innocemment Harry et pointant le dos du tee-shirt noir. Sirius essaya de regarder dans son dos en se contorsionnant, ce qui, à son plus grand malheur, permit à tout le monde de lire les lettres Or écrient à l'arrière du tee-shirt : " A mon plus grand Fan, Amicalement, F. Pheneatis ".

Finalement, Sirius enleva son tee-shirt pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il avait marqué et lâcha un cri en voyant ça.

- Que... Commença t-il

- J'ai pensé en métamorphosant ton débardeur " Bisounours " qu'il était bête de cacher la dédicace de la très célèbre et connue Madame Pheneatis, qui a écrit les plus grands livres... Pour les 6-8 ans... Dit malicieusement Harry.

Sirius lâcha un petit " pas ma faute " d'une toute petite voix avant d'essayer de s'expliquer :

- Elle écrivait les plus belles histoires d'amour... C'était trop mignon... J'adorais ça !... Vous comprenez ? Demanda t-il, terriblement gêné.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette part de mon cher Parrain... Dit Harry en éclatant de rire, suivit rapidement par les autres.

Les rires redoublèrent quant ils virent que Sirius était aller se changer dans la chambre de son filleul pour prendre une robe à Harry, pour cacher la dédicace.

Finalement, quand tout le monde put reprendre son souffle, Harry reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers les Espi-Aigleries et demanda :

- Bien, maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit immédiatement, et les trois jeunes Serdaigles se regardèrent, incertains...

Tom prit la parole et commença son récit avec incertitude et, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il essaya de raconter son récit avec objectivité. Mais, cela était difficile, comme chaque fois que cela concernait Lisa… Il tenta de se rappeler de chaque détail, mais il dut s'arrêter un moment, l'émotion étant trop forte lorsqu'il aborda le passage où il avait cru Lisa morte… Harry lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, l'encourageant gentiment sans le presser. Tom reprit sa respiration tremblante et finit son récit. Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, puis interrogea Lisa et Jason afin de connaître tous les détails. Lorsqu'il eut tout entendu, Harry plongea dans ses réflexions, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour…

Finalement, Harry dit d'une voix grave et déterminée :

- Oui, demain je dois absolument aller à la réhabilitation publique... Et cela, coûte que coûte... IL est bien plus proche que je ne le pensais...

Les autres se regardèrent, surpris, mais n'ajoutèrent rien face à la déclaration déterminée d'Harry. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de volonté et de puissance. Harry ne semblait plus lui-même, il paraissait... _différent_. Mais il ne faisait que montrer ce que le bannissement avait eu comme effets sur son caractère... Ses entraînements et recherches ne lui furent pas inutiles... _Et il allait le prouver..._

---

Harry marchait en silence, encadré de Dumbledore et de Fudge. Ils marchaient rapidement, entourés d'une dizaine d'Aurors. Le quartier était sous haute surveillance. Chaque ruelle, chaque rue, chaque maison avait était fouillée magiquement pour rechercher toute trace de magie noire, mais rien n'avait été découvert... De plus, le quartier était étroitement surveillé par la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes magiques, mais aussi par une grande partie des Aurors de Londres...

Un sorcier au visage sérieux et tendu s'approcha à grand pas du groupe. Il se pencha et dit à voix basse :

- Nos hommes sont en place, les sorts Repousse-Moldus aussi, nous avons fait circuler l'information qu'il y aurait une manifestation violente et avons demandé aux habitants moldus de rester chez eux, car il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge. Je pense que cela suffira pour la durée de l'évènement. Nous avons encore une fois inspecté la zone au détecteur de magie noire et toujours rien, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi... Sinon, tout est en place, nous n'attendons que vous...

- Bien, merci Heldrith, dit Fudge.

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Harry et dit :

- Bonne chance à vous. Les gens ici présents ne vous attendent pas tous bras grands ouverts et c'est regrettable... Ce n'est pas pour être hypocrite, mais nous aurions pu utiliser ce temps pour organiser un plan contre ce Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Harry hocha de la tête, souriant légèrement et répondit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai affronté bien pire… J'ai été élève avant d'être sauveur… Lança-t-il d'une voix amusée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le supérieur des Aurors sourit et fit demi-tour. Il alla donner quelques dernières instructions à ses hommes.

Les trois autres adultes et leurs escortes reprirent leur chemin. Le bruit de la foule se faisait de plus en plus perceptible à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la place de la Liberté.

Fudge était nerveux et se sentait petit à côté d'Harry et de Dumbledore. Mais, il essayait de garder bonne figure. Son poste de Ministre de la Magie était déjà très instable… Il avait failli le perdre précédemment lors du retour de Voldemort où il n'avait pas cru possible la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les événements s'étaient alors précipités à son avantage, car Potter et Dumbledore furent directement confrontés à Lord Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts. Mais, plus encore, c'était la nomination de Heldrith Ireanor au poste de Responsable des Aurors. Cet homme était extrêmement efficace. Son autorité était indéniable et ses hommes ne s'en plaignaient pas : ils avaient enfin un véritable supérieur. La première chose que Heldrith Ireanor fit fut une restructuration entière du service. Les Médico-mages étaient maintenant sous ses ordres directs et il n'avait que des lieutenants pour servir d'intermédiaires entre lui et ses hommes. Il avait rapidement supprimé la complexe hiérarchie du service, ralentissant les actions et augmentant le désordre… Il avait éliminé les pots-de-vin et les corruptions dans le service par une réglementation et une politique ferme. Il avait surtout créé de nouveaux liens avec Poudlard pour une efficacité accrue avec les professeurs – Poudlard étant la principale cible du Seigneur Noir. Il avait aussi engagé tout un service de recherches afin d'augmenter l'efficacité des Aurors : Nouveaux moyens de communication, d'immobilisation, nouvelles stratégies, nouvelles méthodes de recrutement et d'entraînement… Pour l'instant, ce n'était que des projets en cours dont peu avaient déjà abouti, mais il comptait sur la nouvelle aide d'Harry.

Fudge n'aimait pas cet homme et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Cependant, l'efficacité de cet homme était indéniable. Plus encore, Fudge réussit à mettre les exploits de cet homme pour siens et sa popularité en fut considérablement accrue. Il se demandait même pourquoi Heldrith Ireanor le laissait faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il était responsable des réussites de ces actions. Enfin bref, cet homme avait réussi à redorer le blason du Ministère et là-dessus, Fudge lui en était reconnaissant – mais seule sa propre popularité lui importait.

Dumbledore avançait rapidement à côté des deux hommes d'importance majeure pour les sorciers. Oui, maintenant, Harry était bien loin de l'élève qu'il avait accueilli à Poudlard il y a un peu plus de cinq ans… Harry avait tellement changé à ses yeux, il se rappelait encore du soir où il avait dû déposer Harry au seuil des Dursley, d'Harry se battant contre Quirrel pour sauver la pierre philosophale… Il l'aimait avec affection et voir les malheurs de cet enfant le poussait à l'aider au maximum… _Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de le bannir comme tous les sorciers d'Angleterre_… Pensa amèrement Dumbledore, se sentant responsable.

Il commençait à se faire vieux… Il avait été le symbole du " bon " pendant de nombreuses années et, même si cela lui déplaisait, il devait maintenant remettre ce fardeau à Harry Potter, son élève… _Son élève…_Cela sonnait étrangement à son oreille tandis qu'il se remémorait le regard de trahison que lui avait lancé Harry lorsqu'il avait brisé sa baguette. Il n'était plus aussi omniscient et omniprésent qu'avant et le poids de l'âge pesait lourd sur ses épaules, déjà brisées par le souci et la responsabilit

Le passé étant le passé, il ne pouvait le changer et il acceptait enfin, quoique avec difficultés, sa responsabilité par rapport au bannissement de Harry. Dumbledore se dit que s'il devait faire quelque chose, c'était l'aider maintenant, jusqu'à la disparition de ce nouveau sombre Seigneur. Il ne savait pas s'il survivrait à cette bataille, mais peu lui importait, il aurait rempli son rôle.

- C'est par ici… Dit Heldrith Ireanor en les faisant passer par une ruelle pour arriver derrière une estrade.

Les trois hommes passèrent devant lui sans dire un mot et montèrent sur l'estrade. S'ils étaient stressés, ils ne le montrèrent pas.

La foule fit silence dès qu'elle vit ces trois hommes qui représentaient tous leurs espoirs. Ils attendaient tous le discours de ces hommes, mais aussi les projets entrepris contre le nouveau Seigneur de la Mort, Lord Setheras.

Harry et Dumbledore s'assirent sur leurs chaises et regardèrent le ministre Fudge monter sur un petit tabouret pour se mettre à hauteur du micro. Le ministre observa son public d'un long regard silencieux et commença enfin son discours, satisfait de l'effet de son silence.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, si nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui, c'est en de tristes circonstances… Comme vous le savez tous, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres veut prendre le pouvoir de ce pays par le sang et la terreur et ses hommes ont déjà frappé le onze septembre dernier… Les nombreuses victimes Moldus et Sorcières des attaques du Chemin de Traverse, de Pré-au-Lard, mais aussi de Londres, méritent un hommage que nous érigerons ici même, sur la place de la Liberté à partir de demain. Aujourd'hui commence la lutte contre ce nouveau Seigneur. Nos hommes se trouvant sous les ordres du commandant Heldrith Ireanor sont maintenant en alerte maximale. Ils sont préparés à toute éventualité. Nos recherches vont bientôt aboutir et toutes nos actions seront coordonnées avec Poudlard, lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour vos enfants. Comme vous avez pu le constater, M. Harry Potter, ici présent, est venu nous aider contre Lord Setheras. Il a été banni il y a plusieurs mois pour meurtre, mais nous nous engageons à effacer toute trace de ses actes passés. Nous les considérerons en tant qu'" actes de guerre ". Ils ne pourront donc pas être jugés par un tribunal public. Selon ses futures actions, nous pourrons juger s'il doit de nouveau être banni.

Bien sûr… Il me réintroduit dans la société pour que je fasse le ménage, puis une fois la besogne terminée, il préparera déjà un nouveau bannissement. Mais maintenant, j'ai mûri et grandi. Ces actions seront menées contre mon gré… Pensa amèrement Harry, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le discours du Ministre.

- En ce qui concerne les familles des victimes durant la guerre contre ce Seigneur de la Mort, elles pourront se recueillir au cimetière de la Miséricorde, près des victimes de l'ancien Seigneur de la Mort, Lord Voldemort… Mais, si maintenant son nom ne nous fait plus trembler, nous ferons de même pour Lord Setheras !

Encore grâce à moi tout cela… Pensa Harry, gardant un visage impassible face aux acclamations de la foule pour son Ministre de la Magie.

Fudge sourit fièrement : son discours avait produit l'effet escompté. Ses habiles discours étaient la seule chose qu'il était véritablement capable d'accomplir ils lui permettaient de conserver son poste, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. La foule acclamait Fudge et son efficacité, applaudissant et ovationnant son Ministre, au plus grand dégoût d'Harry et de Dumbledore, mais ils le cachaient bien derrière un visage impassible.

Comment un homme peut-il effacer les massacres des attaques des Mangemorts en produisant un simple et quelconque discours ? Comment peut-il transformer la tristesse en ovation pour lui-même ? Pensa Dumbledore avec dégoût.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se leva avec peu d'enthousiasme pour faire son discours, mais les gens en avaient besoin.

- Je vais être assez bref car le temps nous manque afin de faire face aux actions de Setheras. Une chose est sûre, nous ne ferons pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. L'expérience nous forme… Même si ce nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres est, il faut le dire, plus puissant que le précédent, nous nous devons d'être prêts ! Poudlard et le Ministère feront tout leur possible afin de d'arrêter Setheras et ses serviteurs. Il ne faut pas nous voiler le visage, il y aura des blessés et même sûrement des morts. C'est le cruel tribut de telles guerres qui ne devraient pas exister… Mais, nous ne pouvons pas toujours vivre comme nous le désirerions. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Harry Potter qui nous aide et cela, sûrement pas pour son plus grand bonheur… Je pense que c'est à lui de s'exprimer…

Dumbledore regarda la foule qui avait maintenant le visage sérieux et grave. Il venait de leur rappeler à tous la gravité de la situation et cela aiderait Harry. Celui-ci se leva. Il ne se rendit pas devant le micro, mais directement au bord de l'estrade. Il se lança le sort " _Sonorus_ " et regarda silencieusement le public.

Les gens se sentaient nerveux sous son regard et son silence les rendait inconfortables. Cela faisait une comparaison tranchante entre Fudge, motivé, enjoué et ovationné, face à Harry, froid, silencieux, mais qui imposait le respect.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me faire ovationner, ni pour me faire aimer par le public, mais je suis revenu pour _vous_ sauvez, _vous_ qui m'avez fait héros, _vous_ qui m'avez banni. Si je fais cela, c'est par respect à la vie, qu'importe que vous soyez mon ennemi, mon ami ou mon admirateur… Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire peur par ma puissance, ni pour vous effrayer par des choses qui ne vous effleureraient même pas l'esprit. Je ne vous méprise pas pour ce que vous êtes, car vous n'y pouvez rien… L'homme est comme cela. Certains veulent le pouvoir, d'autres veulent servir leurs propres intérêts mais, qui que vous soyez ou qui que vous souhaitez être, Setheras ne vous épargnera pas. Sauf ceux qui se joindront à sa misérable cause qui est son propre intérêt. Vous avez déjà vu sa cruauté et vous avez peur… Vous avez TOUS peur ! L'Auror qui patrouille ici même, la jeune femme qui est en train de nourrir son enfant, le vieillard dans son appartement ou le professeur de Poudlard… C'est normal et cela n'empêche pas les Aurors de faire leur travail.

- Oui, mais toi ! Que vas-tu faire pour nous sauver ? Hurla quelqu'un dans la foule.

- Non, la question est " Qu'est ce que VOUS allez faire ? " avec mon aide, celle de Poudlard et celle du Ministère…

Seul le silence lui répondit, chacun prenant conscience des choses… Maintenant, ils étaient tous conscients que c'était _leur_ combat et non plus seulement celui des Aurors et de Poudlard. Ils n'étaient plus seulement victimes, mais aussi acteurs…

- Oui, mais c'est toi le héros ici ! Cria quelqu'un d'autre dans la foule.

- Un héros ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un héros ? Oui, je suis un héros… Une fois confrontée à ses peurs, une personne peut réagir de deux façons différentes. Il y a le lâche qui fuit, croyant ne pas pouvoir, ou ne voulant pas, affronter ses peurs… et il y a le héros, celui qui ose et qui affronte ses peurs ! L'enfant qui éteint sa lumière le soir alors qu'il a peur du noir, l'adolescent qui va demander à une fille si elle veut devenir sa petite amie ou l'Auror qui lutte contre un Mangemort… Tout le monde peut être un héros, même un lâche, même s'il ne le fera qu'une fois, même si personne ne le saura, ne l'acclamera, car lui-même le saura et cela suffit pour être satisfait de soi-même…

Le silence suivit cette déclaration, chacun assimilant cette nouvelle vision des choses.

- Maintenant, il est temps pour chacun de jouer son rôle… Nous formons aussi une milice pour aider les Aurors, mais tous ceux qui veulent proposer leur aide peuvent se rendre tout de suite au Ministère où des gens vous informeront et vous prendront en charge… Setheras est puissant et organisé, mais nous le sommes aussi… Lui est seul, nous, nous sommes ensemble ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire pencher la balance, mais _vous_…

La foule hocha la tête, en silence, puis, peu à peu, ils se mirent à applaudir… Pour Harry, pour ceux qui allaient lutter, pour tous…

Harry se retourna et partit de l'estrade sans regarder derrière lui, son visage grave éclairé d'un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fut suivit de Dumbledore et Fudge, chacun ayant une opinion différente du discours d'Harry, mais étant d'accord sur une chose : Il imposait le respect.

Une fois qu'ils furent à une bonne centaine de mètres de la place où la foule s'en allait, une explosion retentit, rapidement suivie de cris de panique. Harry et tous les Aurors firent volte face et partirent en courant vers le lieu de l'explosion. Cependant, Fudge en arrêta les trois quarts et leur dit sèchement de l'escorter jusqu'au ministère. Les Aurors se regardèrent, puis obéirent silencieusement, quoiqu'à contrecœur et suivirent leur ministre qui transplana avec difficulté. Harry n'y fit guère attention et continua son chemin, suivi des quelques Aurors restants, se dirigeant vers l'apogée des cris.

Quand ils débouchèrent sur l'estrade, ils virent le chaos qui régnait sur la place : Des Aurors et des sorciers faisaient un cordon autour du public qui fuyait vers l'estrade. Les femmes hurlaient, les hommes bousculaient c'était la panique. De nombreux Sorciers Noirs arrivaient par les ruelles adjacentes de la place. Les rues étaient remplies d'une sorte de brume noire et épaisse, empêchant de voir combien de Mangemorts arrivaient, mais ils étaient assurément nombreux. Une explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la place, près d'où fuyaient les gens, ce qui agrandit la panique. Ils tombèrent au sol, bousculés. Piétinés et ignorés, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les citoyens étaient coincés sur la place comme un troupeau de moutons effrayés. De plus, ils commençaient à pousser le cordon d'Aurors et de sorciers vers les Mangemorts qui s'étaient arrêtés aux entrées des ruelles brumeuses. Les Aurors étaient gênés par la foule paniquée qui les poussait. De plus, ils étaient vraiment déconcertés par le silence et les regards glacés des Mangemorts qui tenaient leurs baguettes levées, l'air menaçants. Un silence tendu pesa soudainement sur la place. La population criarde s'était tue. Tous étaient extrêmement crispés, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Les Aurors et les sorciers volontaires leur cachaient la vue. L'absence de bruit était aussi angoissante que leurs cris hystériques… Les Mangemorts les regardaient tous, un par un, d'un regard gelé et méprisant, mais les Aurors ne plièrent pas genoux et leur rendirent bien cette haine.

Ce fut un sorcier volontaire qui perdit en premier son sang froid et attaqua les Mangemorts. Ce fut le signal… Les sorts jaillirent des deux côtés, foudroyant la place de lumières puissantes et aveuglantes. La panique regagna la foule. Le vacarme causé par les explosions et les hurlements des victimes était insoutenable. Un sorcier tomba à terre, le bras tranché par un sort de découpage. Le sort poursuivit sa trajectoire et blessa deux autres sorciers. Harry bloqua le sort et l'absorba. Il continua à traverser la foule, indifférent à toutes les horreurs, au sang, aux sorts ou aux victimes. Les Aurors et les sorciers volontaires, tout comme les Mangemorts, n'avaient aucun endroit pour se cacher. C'était un vrai massacre, une bataille rangée, d'où le vainqueur serait celui qui aurait le plus d'hommes… Quand Harry déboucha finalement à l'avant des Aurors, il lança une série de sorts violents sur les Mangemorts. Il continua pendant quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta, relevant sa baguette et fronçant les sourcils. Il lança un puissant sort : Une sorte de boule de feu incandescente, mais qui ne faisait que diffuser de la lumière. Lorsqu'il vit la boule ricocher, puis revenir dans sa direction, il éleva un bouclier entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors. Cette barrière sembla absorber les sorts des deux camps et, en quelques instants, le silence revint sur la place où seuls les gémissements des blessés résonnaient encore.

Harry s'avança entre les deux clans et se tourna face aux Aurors et à la foule. D'une voix amplifiée magiquement, il dit :

- Cela ne sert à rien de les attaquer… Ce ne sont que des illusions…

Harry fit disparaître la barrière d'un geste pour laisser place à une étrange scène : des dizaines de Mangemorts figés, leurs baguettes levées, dans une mimique effrayante et fantomatique…

Les gens se regardèrent, ne sachant trop que croire pendant quelques instants, complètement hagards… Harry soupira et prit rapidement le commandement des choses. D'une voix ne laissant place à aucune réplique, il donna des instructions afin d'évacuer les blessés les plus graves à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Il ordonna à l'équipe de Medico-Mages sur place de soigner les personnes blessées légèrement. Il demanda ensuite aux Aurors, pris en charge par Dumbledore, d'évacuer la foule hagarde, terrifiée et traumatisée par cette étrange attaque. Ils les menèrent vers des points plus sûrs où ils pourraient voir des psychologues et des spécialistes. Ils les raccompagnèrent enfin chez eux. Harry ordonna à quelques hommes du ministère de prévenir les familles des blessées et des morts.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers un petit groupe d'hommes armés d'appareils photos qui immortalisaient les moindres scènes après l'attaque. Quand les journalistes le virent, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Tous connaissaient l'aversion d'Harry face aux gens de leur métier depuis le scandale et la disparition de Rita Skeeter. Harry plissa les yeux et dit froidement, mais objectivement :

- Bien, certains d'entre vous étaient présents sur la place lors de l'attaque. Ils pourront relater pour vous la plupart des événements. Je veux que vous fassiez des articles objectifs, je vérifierai cela… Je veux aussi que vous ajoutiez à la fin de vos articles l'existence d'une nouvelle milice, dont tous les sorciers ou sorcières peuvent faire partie… Ils seront rémunérés et entraînés rapidement par des hommes compétents. Ils seront sous les ordres directs des Lieutenants des Aurors et participeront activement à toutes les actions des Aurors… Il n'ont seulement qu'à s'inscrivent au Ministère. Je vous laisse libre de toute écriture et commentaire sur l'attaque, mais rappelez-vous : Un article objectif et véridique…

- Monsieur Potter ! Appela un Medico-mage en s'approchant. Le bilan de cette attaque est de deux Aurors, neuf Miliciens et treize citoyens morts. Il a quatre-vingt-dix-sept blessés légers et quatre dont les blessures sont assez graves, mais je pense qu'ils survivront.

Harry hocha sombrement la tête et dit :

- Bien, je veux que les morts soit directement emmenés au Ministère pour leur identification, puis préparez leurs sépultures au cimetière de la Miséricorde…

Harry se tourna ensuite vers les journalistes et ajouta :

- En ce qui concerne les témoignages, pensez à interroger les Aurors, mais aussi les blessés et les psychologues, je pense qu'ils vous en apprendront plus que les gens eux-mêmes. Le Ministère effectuera une conférence de presse, mais cela n'est pas une priorité. D'abord les victimes et les blessés, ensuite la paperasse… C'est pour cela que je tiens à des articles précis. Vous jouez un rôle important dans cette guerre… N'essayez pas de rassurer les gens, car cela ne fera aucun effet. Ne les effrayez pas non plus, ce serait stupide… Faites simplement votre travail avec objectivité et précision, puis laissez-les se rendre compte du danger de la guerre… Je compte sur vous !

Les journalistes hochèrent la tête avec sérieux. Harry venait de leur offrir un poste. Ils n'étaient plus de simples reporters à la recherche d'un scoop. Non, maintenant ils avaient un rôle et chacun d'eux le ferait avec un grand sérieux.

Harry se retourna pour donner à nouveau des ordres aux Aurors. Une fois le plus urgent effectué, il annonça une réunion générale au Q.G.

---

Fudge vint féliciter Harry pour son efficacité. Harry le regarda avec mépris et se rendit au quartier général établi aux abords de Poudlard afin d'éviter que toute attaque contre le Quartier Générale ne puisse entraîner d'autres dommages. Les deux hommes et la majorité des Aurors transplanèrent – Fudge, avec un peu plus de difficultés que les autres. Ils réapparurent dans une salle éclairée qui pouvait contenir au moins une dizaine de personnes en même temps. Une grande cheminée chauffait la pièce. Les sorciers passèrent à travers un grand rideau magique bleu nuit qui les fit frissonner. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir qui donnait sur de nombreux quartiers. Il s'y trouvait aussi une grande salle de réunion et une salle de rapport. La première était remplie de cartes et de tableaux. Il y avait aussi une gigantesque bibliothèque composée de nombreux livres pratiques sur les sorts. Sur une table était posé un objet assez insolite mais pratique : une carafe magique remplie de café. Elle le gardait chaud et constituait une source intarrissable. La décoration de la salle de rapport était, quant à elle, composée d'un tableau noir et de très nombreuses chaises…

Une bonne centaine… Pensa Harry en entrant dans la salle et en se dirigeant vers la petite estrade en compagnie de Heldrith Ireanor.

Les très nombreux Aurors prirent place et firent silence. Harry prit la parole en premier :

- Bien, certains d'entre vous ont déjà combattu les nouveaux Mangemorts de Setheras, beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà combattu les Mangemorts en général… Moi-même, je me suis battu contre Setheras : il connaît de nombreux sorts mais son plus grand avantage est sa puissance. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte lors de notre duel à l'épée de puissance…

- Je vous ai entraîné contre de nombreux duels et combats magiques, mais ces duels à l'épée sont une chose toute nouvelle pour vous… Continua Heldrith Ireanor. Je ne sais pas si vous serez confrontés à ce type de combat, mais je préfère quand même vous y préparer…

- Il faut être clair, aucun de vous ne peut se battre en duel contre Setheras ! Je ne veux pas d'héroïsme déplacé qui puisse vous coûter stupidement la vie… Ajouta Harry.

- En ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, il se peut, et il est même très probable, qu'ils utilisent de nouveaux sortilèges appris auprès de leur Seigneur de la Mort. C'est pour cela que nous allons faire la même chose avec l'aide de M. Potter et du professeur Dumbledore. Il nous faut innover et nous préparer à toute éventualit ! Je vous ai formé pour savoir improviser, mais faites cela avec considération et prudence…

- Nous sommes ici dans un cas particulier, mêlant expériences et innovations… Les prochaines attaques seront sûrement surprenantes et c'est pour cela que nous comptons sur vous !

Heldrith Ireanor hocha la tête et continua en affichant une étrange boule sur le tableau d'un coup de baguette.

- Voici un tout nouveau prototype de moyen de communication : le " _Talkymagie_ ". Il est semblable au moyen de communication moldu appelé " radio ", mais à quelques différences près, car toutes les ondes électromagnétiques utilisées par la technologie Moldue sont particulièrement interférées par les ondes magiques. Alors justement, pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette onde pour communiquer ? Ce fut la recherche entreprise par Arthur Weasley, très penché sur la technologie moldue, ainsi qu'une petite équipe de chercheurs, très enthousiasmés par l'idée. Cette invention va révolutionner énormément nos tactiques. Auparavant, on devait communiquer en transportant l'information par nous-mêmes. Transplaner est rapide et efficace, mais épuisant et parfois très chaotique lors de panique… Avant, nous devions organiser un rapide plan avant de nous mettre en place et de passer à l'action. À nous d'utiliser cet outil avec discernement et utilit

- Demain, je vous revois tous à la plaine du Nord, dont les coordonnées vous seront données à la sortie, pour un entraînement intensif de toutes ces nouvelles technologies et pour vous apprendre toute une série de nouveaux sorts précis aux effets non négligeables.

- D'ailleurs, je remercie Monsieur Potter pour l'aide qu'il apporte à vos entraînements et pour sa rapidité d'action… Il est bien entendu qu'il accède ainsi à un grade aussi élevé que le mien, à défaut de pouvoir le promouvoir à un poste plus élevé… Je veux donc que tous, vous l'écoutiez et lui obéissiez sans aucune question. Je vous rappelle cela, même si je pense que c'est parfaitement inutile… Dit Heldrith Ireanor en faisant un petit sourire complice à Harry qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Harry continua :

- Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à ajouter. En ce qui concerne la nouvelle milice, je veux que vous travailliez avec une parfaite coordination. Ils ne sont pas plus faibles que vous et je ne veux aucune discussion sur le grade des hommes… Sur le terrain, vous n'êtes plus des Aurors, vous êtes des combattants et, pour cela, ils méritent le même respect que vous…

Dans les rangs, certains Aurors baissèrent la tête, honteux d'eux-mêmes.

Un petit moment de silence passa avant que Harry finisse :

- Bien, je pense que tout a été dit… Allez vous reposer, vous détendre et vous distraire… On se voit demain, je vous veux en pleine forme !

Il claqua des mains, donnant le signal de quartier libre. Les hommes se levèrent et se rendirent à la sortie où ils prirent chacun une enveloppe contenant les instructions leurs permettant d'accéder aux plaines du Nord – pour l'entraînement du lendemain.

Heldrith Ireanor et Harry se rendirent à la salle de réunion où Dumbledore et Fudge les attendaient. Ce dernier dit :

- Votre idée pour la formation d'une milice est une véritable réussite ! Des dizaines de sorciers se pressent au Ministère pour s'y inscrire. Je vais d'ailleurs y retourner de suite pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon Ministère… Au revoir et encore bravo !

Le ministère repartit vers la sortie et transplana au ministère, au plus grand soulagement des trois hommes.

- Piouf… Soupira Harry, je n'aurais pas supporté de l'avoir dans les jambes…

- J'ai l'impression qu'à défaut de t'avoir sous son contrôle, il essaie de t'avoir par l'hypocrisie… Ajouta Dumbledore, amusé par la chose.

- Cet homme est pitoyable et pourtant, il est le symbole du Ministère… Pitoyable… Commenta Heldrith Ireanor. Harry se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'assit lourdement dessus. Après un petit moment de repos, il dit :

- Bien, en ce qui concerne la Milice, les candidats sont nombreux et je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'instructeurs compétents. Je pense avoir les hommes qu'il faut… Heldrith Ireanor, puis-je vous demander de superviser quand même leur entraînement ? Ils ne sont pas habitués aux entraînements militaires que vous faites subir à vos hommes et je crois que pour obtenir un minimum d'organisation et un moral assez haut parmi leurs rangs, un peu d'ordre est de rigueur… Cependant, souvenez-vous, ils ne sont que des Miliciens et non des Aurors…

Heldrith Ireanor hocha la tête en souriant et dit :

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi et je pense comme vous, à la différence près que j'aime l'ordre… Enfin, je vais essayer de tenir compte de vos conseils… Dit-il en souriant. Par contre, qui seront les instructeurs ? Nos instructeurs Aurors participent déjà à votre programme d'entraînement et je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être…

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas là-dessus. J'ai déjà ma petite idée… répondit Harry en souriant. Bien, analysons maintenant l'attaque que nous venons de subir…

- Très innovateur ! Commenta Dumbledore. Un sort de réflexion, suivi de nombreux sorts d'illusion… Et tout cela d'une extrême puissance !

- Je pense qu'il y avait aussi un sort d'amplification… Ajouta Harry.

- Comment ? Mais ce serait complètement absurde ! Il risquait de détruire son propre bouclier réflecteur en augmentant la puissance des sorts qui l'attaquaient, s'étonna Heldrith Ireanor.

- Oui, mais il connaît parfaitement l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, même si je trouve qu'il est un peu trop prétentieux et que cela peut nous apporter un avantage si nous savons gérer ça…

- Setheras a lancé les sorts seul, à ton avis ? Demanda Dumbledore à Harry.

- Non, je pense qu'il a dû s'occuper du brouillard et du bouclier réflecteur, mais je pense que les illusions étaient des " Mirages " lancés par les Mangemorts eux-mêmes…

- Alors, ils sont aussi nombreux… Murmura Heldrith Ireanor.

- Oui, d'autant plus que pour lancer un " Miragus Tiorem ", il faut avoir un pouvoir assez conséquent et une grande endurance pour tenir tout au long de l'attaque… Mais, je songe à l'utilisation de drogues et d'alchimie arcanique par Setheras afin d'augmenter la puissance de ses propres hommes…

- On peut ? S'étonna Heldrith Ireanor.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, mais cela est dangereux et des hommes peuvent en mourir si la potion est trop puissante… En fait, ce sont des potions révélatrices et amplificatrices de pouvoir pendant une durée déterminée… Si la puissance est trop élevée ou la durée trop longue, le corps du Sorcier peut littéralement exploser…

- Il n'hésite donc même pas à sacrifier ses hommes… Dit Heldrith Ireanor. Il est dangereux…

À ce moment-là, on tapa discrètement à la porte, laissant entrer un Auror portant une espèce de boîte. L'Auror posa la boîte sur la table et dit :

- Après l'attaque, ces boîtes se trouvaient dans chacune des ruelles brumeuses. Elles irradient de pouvoir maléfique… Nos détecteurs de magie noire ont pratiquement explosé face à leur puissance… Nous vous en avons apporté une et avons scellé les autres dans des conteneurs surveillés au champ Sud, comme vous l'avez ordonné pour tout objet maléfique.

Harry avait demandé à tous d'apporter les objets maléfiques dans le champ sud pour éviter de piéger le Ministère, le QG ou Poudlard par une attaque de l'intérieur due à ces objets… Il avait ensuite posé ses propres boucliers autour du champ pour le rendre invisible, mais aussi extrêmement bien défendu. Le champ Nord avait subit le même traitement, mais celui-ci était spécialisé pour les entraînements des Aurors.

- Bien, laissez la boîte ici. Merci. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations… Le remercia Heldrith Ireanor.

---

- Alors ? Demanda Ron, complètement épuisé, écroulé à terre et essayant de récupérer son souffle.

- Alors tout s'est passé comme il le fallait ! Les boîtes que nous avons installées il y a quelques jours ont été extrêmement efficaces…

- En tout cas, moi ça m'a épuis ! Se plaignit Weasley. Il était à terre depuis plusieurs heures et n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle.

- _Doloris_ ! Siffla Draco en lançant le sort sur Ron qui se tortilla au sol, hurlant de tous ses poumons, comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait ce sort. Il ne pouvait plus penser, non, son esprit n'était que douleur et souffrances… Chaque parcelle de son corps brûlait, il avait l'impression d'éclater, d'être immolé… Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux secs, sa voix criait, brisait ses cordes vocales… Ses muscles se contractaient, comme pour essayer de se réfugier dans eux afin d'éviter la douleur, mais son corps n'était simplement que souffrances…

Drago était satisfait, satisfait de la douleur qu'il donnait… De cette colère froide, sadique et méchante qu'il donnait… Il était parfaitement lucide pas de vengeance, pas de colère noire, juste le plaisir de faire mal. Il appréciait se voir donner de la souffrance. Son cœur était glacé, froid d'émotions. Il avait juste la satisfaction comme goût et pour cela, pour cela il lançait des Doloris sur Ron, juste pour sentir ce plaisir qui lui faisait peur… Un plaisir qu'il aimait recommencer, mais qui l'effrayait lui-même. Peur de se savoir si lucide… Non, un Malefoy ne doit jamais avoir peur… Alors Drago replaça sa peur au plus profond de lui-même, caché derrière un masque, derrière un bouclier…

Finalement, Drago arrêta le sort, laissant Ron au sol. Il se retourna et s'en alla. Il n'avait que du mépris pour la personne qu'il venait de torturer… Rien d'autre, ce n'était qu'un objet. Un jouet… Drago se rendit devant une grande porte sculptée à double battant et tapa sèchement dessus. Avec un grincement lugubre, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une pièce faiblement éclairée, mais surtout, face à un trône… Un trône de cadavres, un mélange de chair et d'os… Drago avait du mal à dissimuler son dégoût face à un tel trône… Il était un Malefoy, mais il pensait quand même que les morts devaient rester là où ils étaient enterrés… Lord Setheras avait demandé à ses Mangemorts de piller les cadavres dans les cimetières… Le trône était assez confortable pour le Seigneur de la Mort, car la chair servait de coussin et les os, de structures… Il y avait par ici un bras, ici un pied avec son mollet, ou encore une tête qui servait d'appui pied au Lord Setheras.

- Êtes-vous satisfait Maître ? Demanda un Mangemort qui posait un dernier doigt entre deux morceaux de chair sur la chaise.

- Oui, notre Seigneur en sera grandement satisfait… Répondit le Maître, bras droit du Seigneur Setheras. Celui-ci se tourna vers Drago et demanda sèchement :

- Que veux-tu, minable Malefoy ?

Drago serra les lèvres et enfouit sa colère en lui-même pour pouvoir la ressortir avec puissance et contrôle.

- Je voulais simplement voir Lord Setheras, notre Seigneur.

- Il n'est pas l ! Cria le Maître. Alors maintenant, dégage !

À ce moment-là, le Maître se fracassa lourdement contre le mur et tomba à moitié inconscient, mais Drago n'avait rien fait…

- Son autorité lui monte à la tête... Siffla Setheras en souriant sadiquement.

- Mon Seigneur... Répondit Drago, faisant une révérence respectueuse et craintive.

- Relève-toi Drago, tu as fait du très bon boulot jusqu'à présent... Et surtout avec cette dernière attaque... Je pense... Non, je te nomme comme mon nouveau bras droit... Viens ici Drago !

Le jeune Malfoy s'avança, incertain, ne sachant que croire.

Setheras se leva de son trône jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Drago pouvait sentir le souffle froid et étrange de l'homme. Setheras posa sa main sur le front de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune homme sentit son corps brûler. Pas de douleur, mais d'un feu intérieur qui le consumait du dedans. La sensation le surprit, mais il réussit à bloquer son cri avant qu'il arrive à sa gorge. Drago essaya de bouger, mais son corps était immobilisé, il ne pouvait que penser, même son regard était figé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago ne savait même pas s'il continuait à respirer, il ne sentait que ce feu intérieur, au niveau du ventre, qui remontait dans son sang, qui lui brûlait les muscles, qui le consumait jusqu'au bout des doigts. Et maintenant, cette intense chaleur lui remontait le long du dos, jusqu'à son cou. Drago s'étouffait ! Son cœur s'emballa... Drago ne sentait plus rien, tout n'était que chaleur, ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites, plus aucune pensée cohérente n'habitait son esprit. Finalement, Setheras retira sa main, laissant Drago s'effondrer au sol. Le jeune homme, par un élan de fierté, essaya de reprendre sa respiration et le contrôle de son corps, un seul genou au sol. Le Seigneur de la Mort sourit, satisfait et dit :

- Bien, maintenant, tu hérites du pouvoir de mon Bras Droit... Maintenant, tu es le nouveau Maître !

- Bi... Bien... Mon... Seigneur... Haleta Drago, relevant la tête.

- Et comment devons-nous appeler l'ancien Maître ? Demanda timidement un Mangemort.

- Hum... Appelez-le... Zangdar... Oui, ce nom sonne comme le mot " défaite " à mes oreilles...

- Bien mon Seigneur... Répondit le Mangemort avant de se retirer avec Zangdar, toujours inconscient.

- Drago, viens maintenant. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour être mon Bras Droit... Mais sache avant tout que si une erreur est commise, tu souffriras dix fois plus que lorsque tu étais Mangemort...   
Lord Setheras se leva et sortit par une porte à l'arrière de la salle, suivi de Drago, fier de lui.

Mais, ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas, c'était qu'à partir de ce jour, il venait de se faire des ennemis, des ennemis puissants et sournois...

---

Harry s'approcha de Poudlard à pas lents. Il contemplait tranquillement le paysage encore enneigé du Château. Le lac gelé était couvert de striures : ils semblerait que les plus jeunes s'en soient donnés à cœur joie dans le patinage artistique. Harry passa devant la cabane en bois délabrés appartenant au garde chasse... _Hagrid_... Harry soupira en pensant à lui. Il avait été l'une des très nombreuses victimes de la seconde époque de Voldemort. Après son voyage chez les géants qui n'avait rien rapporté, le demi-géant avait lutté par la force contre un groupe de Mangemorts qui tentait d'attaquer des enfants. Il avait réussi à tuer deux Mangemorts par ses puissants coups et à en blesser trois autres avant de tomber, sous les sorts de ses adversaires... Les Aurors étaient arrivés trop tard et n'avaient pu qu'observer avec dégoût le massacre... La moitié des enfants avaient été torturés sur place, alors que l'autre moitié avait été kidnappée pour faire pression sur le Ministère... Harry, à l'époque, ne luttait pas encore " à plein temps " et il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui.

Harry entra dans le château et enleva son écharpe et son blouson. Le château était chauffé continuellement par des sorts et Harry sembla étouffé au milieu de cette lourde chaleur... Il plaignait les élèves qui devaient étudier sous cette chaleur écrasante... Des fois, Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré être avec les mêmes adolescents de son âge, à dix-sept ans, en train de passer sa dernière année à Poudlard. En tout cas, maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, alors il ne se torturerait pas inutilement l'esprit. Il avait appris à être serein...

Le jeune homme entra finalement dans ses appartements où Hermione l'attendait, recroquevillée devant le feu du salon. Harry s'approcha silencieusement derrière elle et lui déposa doucement un baiser dans le cou. Hermione poussa une sorte de petit râle guttural en sortant de son apathie.

- Bonjour mon cœur... Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse poser des questions sur l'attaque, rien qu'à voir son visage contracté d'angoisse, Harry dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien eu de vraiment très grave... Enfin, beaucoup moins de morts et de blessés que normalement... C'est lugubre, mais c'est comme cela... Enfin, parle-moi d'autres choses, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées... Soupira-t-il avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de sa petite amie.

Hermione se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes d'Harry afin de s'adosser contre lui.

- Et bien les cours ont été longs, je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour toi... Je n'ai écouté que la moitié des choses et je n'ose même pas te montrer mes notes... Dit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

Harry sourit moqueusement et dit :

- Hermione Granger ? Ne pas avoir pris de notes ? Héhé, aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable...

- Idiot ! répliqua-t-elle en riant tranquillement.

- Tout à fait ! Répliqua Harry, mais je suis TON idiot...

- Oui, mais je me fais du soucis pour toi et tu trouves seulement à te moquer de moi ! Bouda Hermione.

Harry sourit et déposa un autre baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- Arrête, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister quand tu me fais ça ! Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- C'est bien pour cela que je le fais... Marmonna Harry en continuant.

- Harry, arrête ! Cria Hermione, se levant en riant.

- Mais, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réconfort ! La supplia Harry avec des yeux de chiot.

- Hé bien, vas voir ta sœur ! Répliqua Hermione, joueuse.

- Qu'ai-je entendu ? M'encouragerais-tu à l'inceste ? Demanda vicieusement Harry.

- Idiot ! répliqua Hermione en riant, Je crois qu'elle doit se soucier de toi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, mais j'ai la flemme... Répliqua Harry.

- Égoïste ! Rit Hermione. Bon, alors j'y vais seule...J'ai envie de lui parler d'un garçon que j'ai vu aujourd'hui pendant le repas de midi... Un Serdaigle... Enfin bon, à tout à l'heure...

- Grumph, tu as gagné... Grommela Harry en grimaçant et en se levant lourdement de son fauteuil.

Hermione rit joyeusement et se colla contre lui, bras dessus, bras dessous, jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Laura se reposait.

Le couple avançait tranquillement en croisant parfois des élèves se déplaçant dans les couloirs, profitant que le couvre-feu ne soit qu'une heure plus tard. Harry se sentait bien ici, tranquillement avec Hermione. Mais, il aurait préféré être dehors avec elle... _Ah que les filles sont frileuses... _Soupira Harry dans sa tête. _C'est pour être dans tes bras, idiot ! _Répliqua une autre petite voix dans sa tête. Harry continua à grommeler jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup dans les côtes le tire de ses pensées.

- Arrête de grommeler comme un gamin... Dit Hermione en riant.

Harry sourit et continua de marcher.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'infirmerie et ouvrirent la porte. Ils se figèrent net en voyant le désordre dans lequel la salle se trouvait.

- Des traces de lutte... Dit froidement Harry en voyant du sang au sol.

Le lit de Laura était défait, au milieu de bouts de verre, de débris de rideaux, de vitres cassées... Hermione se précipita dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et la découvrit attachée, ligotée et assommée... Tandis que la jeune fille la détachait, Harry continua à chercher des indices puis, d'un coup, se retourna et se rendit à grand pas jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Sur le chemin, McGonagall le vit et alla à sa rencontre pour lui parler, mais d'un regard glacial, Harry la fit taire. La Directrice Adjointe le suivit à distance jusqu'au bureau du directeur où Harry entra en explosant la porte au passage.

- Où est-elle ?... Demanda Harry d'une voix froide, dénudée d'émotions à part de menace.

Dumbledore joignit ses mains sur son bureau en regardant le jeune homme qui le menaçait, mais garda le silence...

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent de regards dénudés de chaleur... Le calme avant la tempête...

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE ! Déj :-p

****

Sondage et demande d'Opinion :

Les questions du chapitre :

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs... (2000 mots les premiers, 15 000 les derniers...). C'est de ma faute, je n'arrive pas a garder une régularit :-S Reste à choisir... Des chapitres courts avec un délai court entre chaque chapitre, ou des chapitres longs, avec un temps de publication en conséquence ? J'aimerais avoir vos avis...

La question débile de la semaine :

- Sur une navette spatiale qui voyage à la vitesse de la lumière, est-ce que les phares fonctionnent ?

****

Réponses aux Reviews : Il n'y en a pas... Simplement parce que je n'ai pas le courage de le faire pour le moment et que je veux poster le chapitre le plus rapidement possible... (héhé, j'en entend déjà hurler à travers les continents sur mon " le plus rapidement possible " sifflote). Bien, je les posterais peut être plus tard... En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos 77 reviews (vi, j'ai compté :-p).

Les éléments qui ont pu modifier mon écriture :

Les livres de la série " Citadelle de l'Ombre "

Les livres de l'auteur " Bernard Werber "

Les musiques qui m'ont inspir :

- _Park Drive_ de Liquido

- _Le chemin_ de Kyo

-_ Une dernière danse_ de Kyo

- _Free_

- _The Ghost Woman and The Hunter_ de Lacuna Coil

- _Purify_ de Lacuna Coil

- _Tomorrow_ de Brandy

- _96 Quite Bitter Beings_ de CKY

****

Un dernier mot avant de nous quitter :

Certains m'ont demandé si j'ai arrêté d'écrire cette fiction, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, et je vous rassure : Quand je commence une chose, je la fini, qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra...

Certains m'ont aussi demandé combien il va y avoir de chapitre : tout cela dépend de la taille de mes chapitres à venir...

Sinon, pour ceux qui veulent savoir quand sortira le prochain chapitre, je ne peux vous le dire, ne sachant même pas la taille du chapitre que je vais faire...

J'espère vous avoir donner un peu de plaisir à travers les (très) nombreux mots de ma fiction, et je vous dit **A la Prochaine** !


End file.
